Just Being A Teen
by TheBaneOfOlympus91
Summary: Being a teen is hard, especially when you have superpowers and have to save the world from time to time.The Team members are no different from any other teen. They just want to grow up find their way, and be happy. Rated T, there will be a ton of cursing, obvious romantic pairings, a pair of OC twins, death, and unfortunate love triangles.
1. Take a break!

**A/N - My first fanfic. I was bored in Bio one day at school so I decided to come up with this. I don't own Young Justice or any of the DC Universe**

The Team had failed miserably on their mission today. There was nothing more humiliating than having to ask their mentors to aid them in a fight. The stealth mission in Antarctica was going great, but of course (like all their stealth missions) they were discovered. Fighting a large number of henchmen was easy, but having to simultaneously fight Grodd, Black Adam, and Bane was impossible for the Team. Those three were just too strong. In the end Batman, Green Lantern (John Stewart), and Captain Marvel came and stopped the three supervillians. Now all seven of them stood inside the cave before Batman and were having the crap shredded out of them.

"What part of stealth and recon mission does this Team not understand," Batman barked glaring at them. "You are to infiltrate, get information, and get your asses out of there! This was not a difficult mission but this makes your third miserable failure in two weeks! What have you to say for yourselves?"

Everyone began speak; blaming one another, and making excuses all at the same time.

-"Kid Idiot doesn't know how to stay in a group."

-"Zatanna shot a fireball and accidentally hit me in the back."

-"It wasn't my fault Bats I couldn't run anywhere when Bane lifted me."

-"Robin foolishly tried to fight Grodd alone."

- "I had to magically shield us all from the gunfire."

-"ENOUGH!"

The Team stopped speaking after Batman shut them up. The Dark Knight began to rub his temples in frustration.

"I seriously don't know what I'm going to do with you guys. You're being reckless, and your teamwork is sloppy, and you're beginning to behave like children. I'm not the only one who has noticed. Red Tornado, Black Canary, as well as other members of the Justice League have noticed as well. If you keep this up someone is going to wind up killed."

**"Recognized Black Canary 13, Red Tornado 16"**

The Team's android babysitter and their smoking hot blond combat instructor had arrived through the zeta tube. Black Canary in her usual leather jacket and Red Tornado with his blue cape.

"Grodd is at Belle Reve, and Bane is in Arkham Asylum Batman," Canary explained. "Captain Marvel said he would find a location for Black Adam since neither of those prisons will hold him. How is the debrief going?"

"Badly," Batman growled.

"Red Tornado," burst out Wally running up to the android as fast as he could. "Dude, why didn't you help with the fight when we called you? We needed your help."

Red Tornado looked down at Wally and replied in his monotone voice," you didn't need me to help with the fight. You needed me to win the fight for you. As I've told you in the past; it is not my place to fight your battles for you." Red Tornado turned to look at Batman and continued," and neither is it the Justice Leagues place. It defeats the purpose of you having the Team Batman if you're going to do their jobs for them."

The Dark Knight glared at Red Tornado before continuing. "Do the two of you have any suggestions as to what we can do with them?"

Black Canary answered immediately," its time the Team took a vacation."

The Team looked shocked and Miss Martian replied," uh Black Canary, what's a vacation?"

Black Canary smiled at the Martian. She forgot that even though M'Gann had been here a while she was still learning earth customs. "M'Gann, a vacation is when you take a break from work because you're burned out and it's obvious that The Team is burned out."

Artemis folded her arms rolled her eyes and sighed," she's basically telling us we need a break because we suck. C'mon Batman, give us one more chance don't put us on the sidelines."

Batman looked at the young female archers as well as the rest of the Team and pressed a button on his gauntlet, and they heard a small beep. "Today is Friday 11:30 PM July 29th, 2011; your break is officially ends on Sunday August 5th at midnight."

"We don't need a break," Robin and Connor yelled in unison.

"Please Batman don't sideline us," Zatanna begged.

"I didn't ask did you want a break, I'm ordering you to take one. It'll be good for Team. Spend this time bonding, relaxing, and getting to know one another it'll be good for you all. Richard, Alfred expects you in bed tonight by 1 AM, and if I were you I'd be there. He said he'll refuse to bake cookies for us for a month if you aren't in bed on time. I take it you remember what happened last time?"

Robin simply shook his head yes in terror.

"Good, so have your butt asleep by 1 AM."

Batman and Black Canary went to the zeta tubes and disappeared and Red Tornado flew up to his apartment. Robin didn't know what shocked him more. That Batman had just called him Richard in front the Team, or that Alfred was threatening him with a cookie strike. Richard or rather Dick sighed when they were gone.

"Well he obviously did it for a reason," he laughed. He removed his domino mask in front the team revealing his face and blue eyes. "Let me formally introduce myself guys. Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick."

"YOU GO TO MY SCHOOL," Artemis shrieked.

"I told you we'd laugh about this someday."

"I'M NOT LAUGHING YOU ASS!"

The rest of The Team was however.

"Richard huh," Zatanna smirked. "Well I like it."

Connor folded his arms and muttered under his breath," you would."

That earned him an elbow from Kaldur. The Atlantean spoke up with a smile," well at least we all know one another's names."

The clock tolled 11:40 and everyone looked up.

"Oh shit," Dick exclaimed. "Hey look I'll see you guys to tomorrow. Agent A doesn't bluff about not making cookies when his orders are disobeyed. Wally remember three years ago when Batman broke Penguin's nose, Poison Ivy's Arm, Scarecrow's leg, five of Two-faces ribs, and put Joker in a body cast all in one week?"

"Yeah," said the Speedster. "Uncle Barry was there when Bats put the Clown in the body cast. He had nightmares for weeks. All he kept saying to me and Aunt Iris the first night was I had no idea that ribs could break in so many ways."

"That was all because Alfred stopped making his cookies for us. I can't subject the criminals of Gotham to that again; he might actually kill one of them." Dick ran towards the zeta tube and disappeared.

Kaldur looked at the team and said calmly," we should all get some rest, after all we are on vacation."

Everyone nodded in agreement and headed to their rooms in the cave. Connor kissed M'Gann good night. After she left, the clone sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter pouting. He was going to absolutely hate tomorrow. Well technically today in a few minutes. It was going to be absolute hell and there was nothing he could do to avoid it. Why did Black Canary and The Team insist on making a big deal out of it? Oh well not every super clone liked their birthday and he was no exception. He went into his room and saw his pet, Wolf, lying asleep on his king size bed Batman had bought him.

"How many times have I said stay off the bed," Connor asked his him. Wolf snarled and wagged his tail in response because he wanted to wrestle. Connor sighed and looked at the clock on the wall as it beeped 12:00 AM.

"Happy Birthday to me," the Teen of Steel sighed as Wolf tackled him. He wrestled with Wolf for thirty minutes, then took off his T-shirt and jeans, threw on a pair of shorts and lay under the covers. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad he thought drifting into a relaxing sleep.

**A/N - If your reading this again for fun, just know that I'm editing the earlier chapters because they are filled with frikken typos I should really get a Beta.**


	2. The Present

**A/N - Happy Birthday to the Super Clone**

**Enjoy!**

Connor was awake in his room. His arms were behind his head and he was just staring at the ceiling. He didn't have much inside of his room except for clothes, and some weights. All the other guys' room had stuff that fit their personality. Dick's room (for when he stayed at the cave) had about six computers in it. Two of the computers were constantly hacking The Pentagon, and the others were hacking into the White House. He seemed to have full access into a company called Wayne Enterprises for some reason. Connor had taken an instant liking to Dick when he was getting to know him. He was the only one on the Team who could beat Connor at chess. At times he could be the annoying kid brother but Connor still went out the way to protect the little bird on missions.

Wally was a different matter. That guy never shut the hell up. If he wasn't flirting with M'Gann (which irritated the hell out of Connor) he was arguing with Artemis (who everyone knew that he liked). His room was covered in women in Bikinis who were lying on top of cars. He tried for a nude photo but once when Black Canary saw it she yelled "if I ever see this shit again you'll be the fastest teen alive with a limp." Connor despite being annoyed by the Speedster however did appreciate the playboy magazines Wally let him have. But he always kept them hidden from M'Gann because that was one conversation he was not going to have with her.

And then there was Kaldur. Kaldur was similar to Connor in a lot of ways. For the most part he was quiet and liked to keep to himself. Since he was from Atlantis, Kaldur was still kind of "new" too. His room was covered in books. History books of all kinds, fictional books like "Harry Potter" which he'd stay up all night reading, and Atlantean books on Sorcery. All the girls loved him because he was so innocent. The guy was even an artist. Connor would never forget how all the girls (including Artemis) were crying during the Notebook. After seeing them cry, Kaldur spent 2 days straight in his room not even coming out to eat. When he finally emerged he was carrying three canvas paintings. For Zatanna, a picture of her and father Giovanni Zatara, who she hadn't seen since he became the new host for Doctor Fate. For Artemis, a picture of her mother Paula in her wheelchair and Artemis standing behind her, giving Paula a hug with a smile on her face. And for M'Gann, it was a picture of her and her Uncle J'onn. This act of generosity of course caused more tears and then for almost a week the girls did everything for Kaldur. From cooking, doing his laundry, and even a back massages. Wally and Dick were obviously jealous but only Connor could see how uncomfortable all the attention was making Kaldur feel. All in all the guys were his bros and he wouldn't trade them. Well maybe Wally because at that moment he rushed in the room at about 30 mph and jumped on the bed landing on Connor.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUPEY", he yelled. Connor growled in frustration. Kid Annoying accidentally kneed him downstairs. Being a Teen of Steel or not, that shit still hurt. Wally also yelled as loud as he could, and having super hearing sucked when someone yelled at you first thing in the morning.

"Thanks Wally now get out," came the irritated reply.

"C'mon Supey, get out of bed. We have a ton of stuff to do today. We have to get the cave ready for a giant party, with tons of food. Megalicious and Zatanna are baking cakes now, and Artemis is shopping with Green Arrow for food. Even Roy is coming."

"I don't like Roy. He's an asshole."

"And so are you, that's why you two don't get along."

"I said out Wally," Connor answered back throwing a pillow over his ears.

"But c'mon the entire Justice League is going to be here."

"The entire League won't be here and we both know it."

"From what I heard Canary told Big Boy Blue she'll scream his ears off if he isn't here."

Connor slowly rose out of bed to look at Wally, smiled, and then quickly grabbed the Speedster by the scruff of his neck and shirt so he couldn't escape. Lifting Wally by his neck and the back of his jeans, Connor promptly threw him out of the room and went to lay back in the bed. When he collapsed on the bed someone was in it. He knew it was M'Gann and went to lay next to her and put his arm around her. He kissed the back of her neck and she clicked on the light and he saw black hair and backed away in horror.

"Dude I am so not your type, and your lips are dry," came Dick's voice.

"Damn it Dick! Why are you in here?"

"Hello playing a joke on you that's funny for me and disastrous for you. Heavy on the dis. Happy Birthday by the way."

"Thank you. Now, get out!"

"Why?"

"Because I want you out."

"You know you can't be a grinch on your birthday. You have to have fun."

"My birthday I can do what I want."

"Wow such a mature seventeen year old you are awesome to look up to."

"Bite me."

"I would but I might break my teeth."

"I could punch you in the mouth they'll break either way!"

"You know you're being a real asshole right now, no wonder you and Roy don't get along."

"I don't give a rat's ass just get out!"

They glared at each other for a second before Dick got up and said," fine be alone when all your friends want to do is spend time with you. Jerk."

"Brat."

Dick slammed the door on his way out. And seeing as how going back to sleep was going to be impossible, Connor started to get dress. Connor knew he was being more impatient than usual with Wally and Dick. He'd apologize later today. He was putting on his shoes and socks when a knock came at the door. He grumbled and opened it preparing to yell at Wally or Dick for bothering him again and it was neither of them. It was Kaldur. He was standing with a box wrapped in green paper.

"Uh hey Kaldur."

"If it is a bad time I can come back later Connor."

"No you're good, come in."

Kaldur had on a black T-shirt (he didn't need to hide his gills in the cave) with blue shorts shorts and no shoes.

"So I heard your fight with Wally and Richard," he started. "Well we all did because eight times out of ten, any conversation you have with either of them turns into a shouting match. And before you get all upset and start yelling you were wrong to get mad at them."

"How is that," cried Connor. "They don't even give me a chance to get out of bed before they start annoying me!"

Kaldur sighed and shook his head. "You're missing the point. Richard lives with Batman so when he leaves the cave he probably does not have much teenage interaction. Wally lives with the Flash and his wife so for the most part he spends his time alone too. When they're here they can relax and sort of be immature."

"But why annoy me?"

Kaldur laughed at that. "Oh that's simple it's easier to get a reaction out of you. They wouldn't annoy Artemis and Zatanna because they like them, and M'Gann is too sweet to annoy. Red Tornado would just fly away, Canary would kick their asses, and Batman would glare at them."

"Well why don't they annoy you?"

"Do you honestly see me getting annoyed?"

Connor hated how Kaldur was always right about everything. "I suppose your right," the Kryptonian admitted sitting down on the bed.

Kaldur sat down next to him. "Just keep doing your angry big brother thing to them. They need to be yelled at by an older teen. And when you yell at them, and you're right, they actually go think about what you've said and it gives the rest of us normally an hour's peace before they start something insane again."

"I am good at yelling aren't I?"

"The only person who I fear more than a pissed off Kryptonian teen with daddy issues is Batman; or Artemis when Wally eats the last granola bar or pudding cup." They both laughed at that. Connor eyes glanced the green box and he knew it was for him. And since he didn't have X-Ray vision, he wanted to open it now.

"Alright, hand over the present," ordered Connor. " I know that's why you originally came here."

Kaldur handed the box to Connor and he tore it open. They were two twelve inch silver daggers with a curve to them. In the box also there was polish.

"Son of a bitch these are nice," said Connor in awe. He picked one up and just glued his eyes to it while he moved it from side to side. Who made them?"

"I did," responded Kaldur. "They're made of pure Atlantean silver. The Team wanted to make them gold, but M'Gann said silver would go better with your eyes."

"So you read, paint, and make your own weapons?"

"You aren't considered a man in Atlantis unless you can do all three by the age of seventeen. I've been able to do all three since I was thirteen."

"Show off."

"Maybe. Now squeeze them as hard as you can and see what happens."

"I'll break them."

"Just shut up and do it."

Connor squeezed as hard as he could and the twin daggers burst into flame. Not just any flame, a greenish black flame.

"Zatanna came up with that idea," said Kaldur. Connor made a note to thank Zatanna when he went downstairs and something on the daggers caught his eyes. Kaldur had engraved his name on the daggers. "The engraving, that was Richard and Wally's idea."

Connor sighed. Now he really felt like shit for treating them so bad this morning. "Everyone helped with these," he asked indicating the daggers.

Kaldur shook his head yes. "Artemis thought of the daggers, M'Gann drew the shape, I forged them, Zatanna enchanted them, Wally and Richard engraved them."

Connor looked at his gift. The whole team worked together to do this. The left read dagger front and back "Connor Kent" and the right dagger front and back read "Supey".

"We don't have to hug it out now do we?"

Kaldur simply shook his head and smiled.

"Happy Birthday Connor."

And with that Kaldur got up and left. All was quiet for all of three seconds before Connor heard," look at that Dick, our Teen of Steel has a heart under all that seething anger."

"I don't know Walls you think so?"

Dick and Wally stood in the door way laughing. Connor stood and placed one dagger in the left boot the other in the right boot. That's where'd he keep them. Then, fast as lightning Connor pinned Dick and Wally against the wall outside the room with his forearms.

"DUDE!"

"WHAT THE HELL CONNOR?"

Connor laughed," thanks for the gift guys." He let them go and they massaged their necks. "C'mon we have a party to plan."


	3. The Party

The day was better than the Kryptonian clone could have imagined. Connor thanked the Team for his gift then all seven teens went to work. The Team spent the entire morning preparing for the party. Artemis got so annoyed with Wally for eating some of the cake batter, that she threw an entire apple at him which he caught and ate in five bites. Zatanna was magically setting up the streamers, and Dick was scaling the walls putting decorations on them. Wally was helping M'Gann barbecue because she couldn't get near the flames. Connor and Kaldur were bringing in tables and chairs. The Team turned the entire training/mission briefing room into a party room. At one in the afternoon they were finished setting up the party room and relaxing in the kitchen area talking about which villains were the hottest.

"Your turn M'Gann," Artemis said.

The Martian blushed then said," well I've always thought Black Adam was pretty hot."

Zatanna smirked and looked at Connor and said," she has a thing for buff guys with temper problems and super strength."

Connor rolled his eyes and the entire team laughed. "Your turn Boy Wonder," the Kryptonian said.

Dick answered instantly," Harley Quinn hands down."

"Why her," Wally asked. "She's insane."

Dick laughed and his blue eyes twinkled and asked," true, but have any of you ever seen Harley Quinn in a nurse's outfit? I was fighting with her three weeks ago and her skirt ripped off. I had to take cold bath that night. Kaldur, you're up."

The Atlantean teen was obviously uncomfortable with the game but answered," I must admit Killer Frost has cakes."

The Team erupted into laughter hearing their shy leader use the term "cakes". Red Tornado flew down from his apartment and informed them the Justice League would be arriving any second. Within minutes the entire cave was filled. All the League members except Doctor Fate had come to party. Everyone was in costumes except for Black Canary (Dinah), GA (Ollie), Wonder Woman (Diana), and both Green Lanterns (Hal Jordan and John Stewart). Superman flew up to Connor and said," Happy Birthday" and didn't say one word to him the rest they day. They ate, partied, and danced for a while. Little things proved that though the League were superheroes they knew how to have a good time. Captain Atom and Hal Jordan almost got into a fight over the last two ribs, Hawkwoman was excellent at karaoke, Green Arrow got real drunk much to Black Canary's dismay, Wonder Woman was an excellent dancer to Usher, and Red Arrow almost died after he accidentally spilled his orange soda on Batman. Then of course all the boys on the Team had to prove they were the best fighter. The League obliged the Team today. Connor fought Captain Marvel and was beaten. Kaldur tried his luck against Hawkman but to no avail. The Flash sat out the fighting, so Wally and Dick fought Batman but were destroyed instantly.

Once they sang "Happy Birthday" Canary forced Superman to stand next to Connor with his arm around him for a picture. Right before she snapped the picture Flash and Wally (moving at super speed) ran to the kitchen each grabbed a hand full of vanilla frosting and just as Canary took the picture, spread frosting all over both Kryptonian faces'. The entire cave rang with laughter. Even Batman could be seen laughing (at this rare moment Dick was video taping it as well). The only people weren't laughing were the two with their faces covered in frosting.

Superman and Connor looked at one another. At first they glared at each other then Superman sighed, smiled, and passed Connor a rag and said," you gotta a little something on your face."

"Uh thank you," Connor replied taking the rag and then he glared at Wally. Suddenly his eyes began burning. He covered them and when he opened them something shot out of them. Next thing everyone knew KF was running around the cave because his ass was literally on fire. Everyone roared with laughter again as Superman blew out KF's fire with his cold breath.

**Later that night**

Connor was looking at his gifts. Daggers from The Team, A new motorbike with a wicked black and red paintjob from Green Arrow, and diamond wristwatch from Wonder Woman and cash. $1000 the Justice League pitched in to give him and another $1000 from Batman. Then of course his heat vision manifesting was the best gift. All he could get out of Superman was "you'll learn to control it" before he disappeared through the zeta tube. He had managed to get a smile out of the Boy Scout while they were covered in frosting. It wasn't acceptance, but it was a start. Connor was polishing his daggers for the 80th time, when he heard the computer.

**"Recognized Robin B01, Kid Flash B03"**

Hearing the computer, Connor put down his daggers and went to the zeta tube. He saw Dick and Wally. Dick was holding something in a bag. Looking at the two teens he could tell they were up to no good. Kaldur joined him also awakened by the noise. Dick looked up and saw the two older teens with their arms folded.

"What's in the bag Richard," Kaldur asked expecting an answer.

Dick laughed and took out two bottles. "This here gentlemen, is straight from the Bats alcohol cabinet. The four of us are going to drink, and then go out on the town. Kaldur this bottle is for you and me, this one is for Supey and Kid Mouth. Batman made it especially for Superman and Flash so their bodies don't filter out the alcohol too quickly. There's no fun if everyone can't be drunk. You guys in?"

"I'm in," Wally answered immediately.

"Me too", said Connor with a smile.

The Team leader looked skeptical. "I'm not sure this is a good idea guys," said Kaldur slowly. "If we get caught we'll be screwed."

"Dude c'mon we're on vacation."

"C'mon Kaldur don't be a girl."

"God what a nerd."

At Connor's nerd comment, Kaldur snatched his and Dick's bottle from the Boy Wonder, popped the top, and took and downed a big gulp.

"How do you feel," Connor asked.

Kaldur's response was hoarse," warm."

"Vodka the drink that keeps you warm," Wally laughed.

As they were leaving Connor stopped. "What's wrong Supey," Dick asked.

"Tornado checks the cave around midnight to see who's here," explained Connor. "And seeing as how we're all assumed to be here, if we aren't here he'll come looking for us."

Dick smiled and said," I have an idea but we're going to need Zatanna to help us."

"More like you want Zatanna," said Wally.

"Shut up!"

Connor changed the subject. "You only have two bottles?"

Dick laughed. "Look at our big bad Kryptonian alcoholic. Don't worry I can get more from any store. Shop owners would dare turn down someone willing to pay in all hundred dollar bills. Now let's go wake Zatanna."

"I wonder if she'll give me another back massage," said Kaldur. "I'm pretty sore right now, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

KF and SB laughed while they walked to Zatanna's room while Dick glared at Kaldur. After Zatanna yelled at them for interrupting her dream with Eric Northman from True Blood, she created the clones of them. And then taking the super sphere and using the front door the guys were gone for a night on the town.


	4. Officially Screwed

Dick awoke in terrible pain. He was lying on the training room floor on his back. Every time he blinked, it hurt. When he breathed, it hurt. He felt his stomach turn so he rolled on his knees and vomited. He looked down at himself. He had some how gotten in a Flash t-shirt, green shorts and pink socks. He looked around and all the other guys looked just as bad. Kaldur was sitting up both hands on his head. He was wearing no shirt, one of the legs on his jeans was torn from the knee down, and he was only wearing one sandal. Wally was still asleep and had on only a black tank top, and superman boxers. Connor was sleep as well but he looked the worst. The young Kryptonian's hair was dyed bright yellow; he was wearing a shirt that read "die Barbie", and not wearing anything below that. Dick half crawled, half dragged himself to the nearest bathroom. He grabbed a large blue towel, returned and covered Connor up.

He turned to Kaldur and asked," hey are you alright?"

Kaldur shook his head no, and he answered back," I feel dehydrated."

Dick shook Wally awake roughly.

"Ah," the Speedster whispered. "Dude. Massive hangover. I'm dead for the next two hours."

"I need you to go into to the kitchen and get the five jugs of water we keep under the sink for AL in case of an emergency," explained Dick. Wally pushed himself up very slowly. He made two quick trips to the kitchen, dropping each jug off to Kaldur who began to drink them immediately.

Connor was awake now. He sat up really quick and grabbed his head. "Fuck me, my head is killing me," he growled. "Why would we do this to ourselves? I'm really dying right now."

Kaldur put down his finished third jug and replied," the feeling is mutual. I cannot seem to remember everything that happened last night though."

Wally folded his arm and agreed," neither can I, after a while everything just goes black. But unless I'm mistaken, I can remember Boy Wonder here kissing about twelve hot girls last night."

"Fifteen," Dick corrected him. "Get the number right."

"I remember seeing a certain Kryptonian teen with his tongue down an older woman's throat," Kaldur added in.

"Oh come on Kaldur she was only like 19," Connor replied.

"Dude, she may have been nineteen 6 years ago," retorted Wally with a grin. "But that's beyond the point. I'm sure this morning you now remember you have a girlfriend."

Connor looked like a deer in the headlights that was about to be ran down. Dick looked at Connor then said," don't worry M'Gann wont find out anything, none of the girls will. Besides if the girls hated anyone for being a male pig last night, it would have to be the walking fish we keep with us."

Kaldur could only smirk and try not to be embarrassed. He could remember making out with over a dozen girls last night, and he had sex with three of them. "I may have been overly bold with the ladies," he admitted. "But I didn't have the balls or should I say I wasn't stupid enough to get a tattoo like KF."

"Dude I think all the sex went to your brain last night; I don't have a tat," said Wally.

Dick could see writing over the top of Wally's undershirt. "Uh yeah you do guy," was his response.

Wally tore off his tank top and there it was in black ink "_Black Canary is my baby."_

Connor's eyes went widest. "Wally you're so dead when she sees that."

Wally was freaking out pacing back and forth at 40 mph. "You guys have got to help me. Canary said she'd beat my ass if I got tattoo before I turned 18. I'll be the fastest boy with alive limp when she sees this," he cried pointing to the tattoo.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

At the sound of Artemis's voice all four boys turned around. Artemis was walking into the training room closely followed by Zatanna and M'Gann. As she got closer Artemis covered her nose with her mouth. "Oh my god you guys stink of booze," she shrieked.

"Good morning to you to Arty," Wally retorted.

"Wally, is that a tattoo," M'Gann asked.

"Fuck I'm so dead."

Zatanna was giggling uncontrollably. "So you hate Barbie huh Connor? She was my idol as a child. What did she ever do to you?"

Connor grunted and ripped the shirt off but in the process his towel fell from around his waist. The guys all groaned and turned the other way.

"OH MY GOD," cried Dick. "I'M BLIND!"

"I'll never get that four seconds back," sighed Kaldur with a hand over his eyes.

"DUUUUDE COVER UP," Wally shrieked covering his eyes.

Artemis simply folded her arms and said," no wonder you put up with his anger issues M'Gann, hell I would too."

M'Gann and Connor both blushed, while Zatanna's whose face was red as a tomato began waving her hands. "As much as we're enjoying the show Connor, e_vig mih stnap,"_ she cried. The blue towel on the floor suddenly turned into a pair of jeans that Connor quickly put on.

"Are you okay Dick," Zatanna asked.

"My head hurts, I'm a sorta dehydrated, I feel like I'm going to throw up again, and I'm really feeling the aster right about now but all in all, yeah i'm just fine," Dick answered back.

"Me too," Wally replied. "I'm a dead Speedster when Canary sees this though." Kaldur and Connor shook their heads in agreement.

**"Recognized Batman 02, Red Tornado 16"**

"We're fucked," all four boys said in unison.

The Dark Knight and the android babysitter appeared. Tornado's eye sockets were an unusual hue of green today. Batman took one look at the boys and asked," do I even want to know what happened in here last night?"

The entire Team shook their heads no.

Batman sighed," good I'll take your words for it. I was just checking on you all to make sure that you're actually relaxing. The four of you may look like crap but you look relaxed. Dick I forgot to tell you, please check in with Alfred later today please. He wants to make sure you aren't on a junk food eating spree over here." Batman suddenly smiled at the Team before continuing. "Enjoy yourselves you guys have earned a break."

The Dark Knight turned to couldn't believe it they were actually going to get away with it. They were gonna get away with getting completely hammered last night. Then he realized three things.

One, Batman coming to check on the Team was okay; but if he wanted to tell Dick something he just told him through the comm link that Dick always had in his ear.

Two, Red Tornado eyes sockets were black. At the moment they were green. They only went green when he was scanning organics blood for something.

Three Batman had just done the unthinkable and actually smiled. Batman never smiled. Dick realized the trap too late.

Red Tornado spoke up," you were correct Batman. My scanners indicate that the boys have faint traces of smoke inhalation in their lungs still, except Superboy so I can only assume his body has filtered it out. However my scanners can still detect large traces of alcohol in all their systems."

To prove Red Tornado's point even more, at that moment Wally threw up and it landed on Artemis's shoes.

Batman glared a look that could kill. "Ladies. Out. Now."

All three girls left without hesitation, though Artemis could be heard yelling "son of a bitch" down the hall.

"Do you four have any idea the mess you've made," Batman snarled.


	5. Regrets

Wally could only watch in horror as Batman played back the security systems. The four of them had been to Star Labs, Metropolis, Gotham City, and the White House. A number of scientists, innocent bystanders, and secret service agents had been hurt by the four boys. What hurt Wally the most was that six year old twin boys were injured because of them. Kaldur was looking at the floor in shame, Dick was avoiding the Bats gaze and, Connor had his eyes closed hoping it would go away.

When Batman was done Wally spoke first," was anyone killed?"

"No," answered Batman. "However there were a number of bruised ribs, fractured skulls, and ruptured organs. Ten people have hypothermia from being thrown into a swirling vortex of cold water." Out the corner of his eye Wally saw a tear brim on Kaldur's eye. "One agent has a shattered sternum, and three others have 3rd degree burns from an unknown source." Connor had a somber look on his face. "I don't think I need to explain to you how stupid and dangerous your idea was. Numerous people are in critical condition because of the four of you. This is an enormous disappointment."

Wally sighed. There it was. Disappointment. He'd rather Bats be pissed off at him anyway of the week, disappointment made you feel like absolute crap.

"What should we do with them," Red Tornado asked.

"Already got that covered Tornado," Batman answered. "From this point on, the vacation the four of you were sharing, just became a shared grounding. For the remainder of this week, and next week. No missions, no contact with one another, and no visiting the cave. Richard, return to the mansion now. Alfred is waiting for you in the Batcave." Wally winced. Agent A was very lenient with Dick, and now that he was pissed Dick didn't stand a chance in that house. Dick walked to the zeta tube the computer called out his designation and a second later he was gone. "Kaldur, Orrin is awaiting you back in Atlantis best not keep him waiting." Kaldur nodded and two seconds later he was gone too. "Connor go and pack a bag of clothes. You're going to live with someone who's going to keep an eye on your ass too."

"I'll do it later," Connor replied.

"You'll do it now." Batman and Superboy glared at one another for a second and then Connor left. "Barry is waiting for you in Central City Wally, get out of here."

"Is it okay if I get some items out of my room first Batman?"

"No."

"Please Bruce?"

The Dark Knight sighed, nodded and said," ten minutes Wally and after that I want you out of here."

Wally nodded and sped away. As he was packing some clothes he looked at his souvenir shelf. The only thing missing was the Helmet of Fate which Zatara was stuck in. It was going to be a while before he was able to come back to this room. His secret get away spot on weekends. He straightened the room up some, made sure all his playboys were secretly under the dresser so none of the women (Black Canary especially) would fine them. He grabbed his bag and just stared at his room. Suddenly he felt himself be slapped aside the head. He turned and he saw her. The blonde female archer was furious. The girl he was absolutely in love with but because he was afraid of rejection, he couldn't tell her.

"What were you guys thinking," Artemis growled. "Scratch that. You idiots weren't fucking thinking. You could've killed someone or yourselves Wally. Did you even think about that before you went on a drunken escapade?"

"Arty," he said reaching to grab her but she slapped his head away.

"Don't even touch me Wally. I know we aren't friend's bu-

"We are friends Artemis," he said reaching for her hand, but again she deflected him.

"I said don't touch me! And no we aren't friends. Not really. But in a weird way I was beginning to respect you. Hell maybe we were even close to being friends. I knew deep down in your heart you would never do some stupid bullshit like this but I was obviously wrong. Way to fuck up Wallace."

With that last comment she turned and stormed out of his sighed. The one person he didn't want angry at him was now probably angrier than his Uncle was going to be. Wally exited his room with his bag and he saw Artemis down towards the ladies end of the hall sitting on the ground crying.

"Way to fuck up Wallace," he repeated her words to himself. He grabbed his stuff out of his room and ran to Central City.

* * *

Connor was packing his bag. Sometimes he really hated the goddamn Batman. So they got drunk he knew it was a mistake. He was sorry people got hurt, but Batman didn't have to make him feel like shit.

"Connor," a voice whispered.

"M'Gann," he said turning around. "Sorry I didn't hear you."

"Where are you going?"

"I have no clue. All Batman told me was pack some clothes. He said that I have to stay with someone too. I guess Red Tornado isn't qualified to give decent punishments."

She put her arms around his neck and said," well this'll teach the four of you to not get drunk anymore. Underage at least." She kissed him and he kissed her back. She pushed him on the bed and hopped on top of him. Oh well at least they could do this one more time before he was sent away. She tore off his shirt and increased their mental link. When they were like this they shared no secrets from one another.

OH SHIT Connor thought but it was too late. She had seen through his eyes what happened when he kissed the woman. The really sad thing about the whole situation was that he didn't really remember kissing anyone. M'Gann climbed off him and headed towards the door. Connor grabbed her arm.

"M'Gann please give me a chance to explain," said Connor.

"The four of you were walking," she screamed. "Or should I say staggering down a street in Metropolis when all of a sudden you take off your shirt grab the nearest woman and kiss her! Why Connor?!" She had tears brimming in her eyes. Damn he hated to see her cry.

"Please it was the alcohol."

"You think I believe that?"

"You just have to trust me."

"Right now I don't want to be anywhere near you Connor Kent you're an asshole."

M'Gann phased through his grip, through the floor and vanished; and Connor was suddenly gripping air. Connor punched a wall in his room putting a hole in it and continued packing. He'd fucked up big time. The only woman he'd ever loved was now crying and hurt and it was entirely fault.

* * *

Kaldur knelt before King Orrin listening to the lecture. He was the leader of the Team as everyone who had lectured him constantly reminded him today. He should've stopped them all when he had the chance.

"When you found out what Dick Grayson was planning you should've informed the League immediately Kaldur'ahm," barked Orrin. The beautiful Queen Mera stood there in silence. She was like a second mother to him and she was obviously disappointed she just was not saying anything.

"Apologies my King," started Kaldur. "I know it was foolish of me and everything you have said is correct. You have done a lot for me especially after my mother took ill, and my father was killed." Orrin stiffened when Kaldur said father, though the boy did not know why.

"Kaldur we simply wish to know why," Queen Mera asked. "This is not like you to partake in foolish dangerous activities. What were you thinking?"

"I simply wished to fit in with my friends my Queen."

Orrin was yelling again now. "But you do know now that the human alcohol is basically a poison that would leave you of all people dehydrated if consumed in ridiculous amounts?" Kaldur shook his head yes. "I'm very disappointed Kaldur'ahm. I expected much better of you. Remove yourself from my sight so I may think of a punishment for you."

"Yes my King."

Kaldur hurried away and went to his room inside the palace. He just wanted to sleep this nightmarish two weeks away of punishment away. When he opened the door he found Tula inside his room sitting on his bed.

"Greetings Tula," said Kaldur.

Tula stood up and staggered towards him holding a bottle in her hand.

"Seriously Kalbur," she said colliding into him. Kaldur took the bottle from her and sniffed. Damn it he thought she's drunk.

"King Orrin told me and Garth what you did," she cried tear running down her face. "You got brunk, and shoopid, and and hoit people last night. People who neber did nufink to you. Why, would you do some fink so shoopid Kalbur?"

"I have no excuse Tula."

"Was it to dimpress me? Do you think I fo gor men who do shoopid finks? Did you think me that shallow?"

"No never of course not," he whispered back. "I...I just wanted to have fun with my friends. Unfortunately we just went about it in the wrong way.

He looked down at the ground, he couldn't face Tula. Not today. Not while she was drunk, and definitely not while his self-esteem felt like crap. Kaldur sighed. She was so drunk she wouldn't remember any of this in the morning. He opened the door and turned to leave. He'd go and sleep in her room and just leave her here. But very quickly she pushed the door closed turned him around and slammed her mouth to his catching him off guard. He pulled her off by her shoulders instantly.

"Stop it Tula please you are with Garth," Kaldur reasoned. "C'mon try and remember."

"Fuck Garth, I hate his shoopid ass. I vant him deab. I vant you not him." She kissed him again and this time he felt her tongue in his mouth, her hands around his neck, his hands around her back and it was longer before he stopped her again. This was bad and sooo good at the same time. He broke them apart again with regret.

"Please Tula, do not do this to me now of all times. I beg you!"

"Or what Aqualad," teased Tula. "That's who you were when you left for the surface right? Aqualad not Kalbur. You'll leave me to your best friend again? So he can put his hands all over me and not you? Or will you be a man this time and take me for yourself and make me yours."

She grabbed him by the throat and kissed him real hard again this time. And this time, Kaldur didn't stop her. He locked his door, took off his shirt, picked Tula up by her legs and carried her to his bed. Kaldur tore off her clothes, she tore off his clothes and soon they were going at it like two wildcats. This was what Kaldur wanted all along, the two of them together. He felt like crap about screwing his best friends girl, but his temptation was finally getting the better of him. Kaldur kept kissing Tula all over her body, she kept kissing him, and on her tongue all he could taste was alcohol. Then he remembered. Alcohol had gotten him "grounded". Alcohol had forced him back to Atlantis. Alcohol was the reason his King hated him and his Queen was disappointed in him. And it the reason that he was fucking his best friends' girlfriend like they weren't dating. No, he did all those things because he wanted too. No one was pressuring him then just like no one was pressuring him now. Kaldur stopped and pinched a nerve on Tula's neck and she passed out. He climbed off of her put on all his clothes, threw some blankets over her and went to sleep on the floor in her room. He hated himself for what he was becoming. But what Kaldur hated the most was that Tula wouldn't remember what they had just shared.

* * *

"What do you think you were doing Master Richard," Alfred yelled. Dick sighed. It was night time and Alfred had finally blown up. Getting a lecture from Agent A wasn't the same as getting a lecture from Bruce. Bruce would yell, give a punishment and that was that. Alfred would yell, make you feel like crap, give a punishment, and wouldn't speak to you unless it was absolutely necessary. "You stole alcohol from Master Bruce's personal cabinet, got you and your three friends so drunk you have no memory of most the night, didn't care to think that you could've died, and injured people."

Dick winced at the part about injuring people it was going to be a minute before he'd forget the footage Bruce had showed them.

Bruce finally seeing a chance to throw in some punishment said," I want you to go to your room and gather every electronic device except for your lamp and your lights and bring it down here within the hour. You won't need them for a while."

Alfred's turn. "And I'm afraid you'll be cleaning your own room for a while Master Richard."

Dick headed upstairs to get his stuff. "That field trip you were going on to the Gotham hall of Science is officially over as well," said Bruce.

Agent A finally swung and hit home. "It'll be a long time before anyone in this house has a cookie as well. I just don't think I'll be in a baking mood for a long time."

Dick chuckled as he heard Bruce growl," damn it!"

The Boy Wonder had 5 boxes worth of electronics. He brought them all down into the Batcave. Bruce was at his computer talking to someone.

"Can something like this be done Doctor Fate? If not I'll have to resort to more drastic measures?"

Dick heard the voice Nabu combined with Zatanna's father Zatara speak. "Of course it's a simple spell. Send me the coordinates and I shall go there now and perform the spell."

Bruce pressed a button on the computer and replied," there you go." Nabu bowed his head and disappeared off the screen. Bruce looked at Dick and said, "its nine o clock go to sleep." Dick sighed and headed out of the cave back upstairs. He took a long hot shower, brushed his teeth and climbed into bed. Alfred came by to turn off the lights.

"Alfred," the teen called out from the bed.

"Yes Master Richard," replied the butler.

"I really messed up didn't I?"

"I'm afraid so Master Richard."

"Do you and Bruce hate me?" He could feel his voice cracking and he knew that the tears were going to come.

Dick heard the old man sigh. Alfred walked into the room and he sat next to him on the bed. "Of course Master Bruce and I don't hate you young man. We could never hate you. I shudder to think what would happen to that man if anything happened to you. He'd lose his will to live, it would devastate his entire world as well as mine."

"He wouldn't even look at me in the Batcave though."

"That is because he is very upset with you Master Richard. Give him a day or two and he'll come around don't you worry." Dick looked up and smiled at his surrogate grandfather before giving him a hug around the mid section. Alfred simply patted the boy on the back. "Now the time for talk is finished tonight young sir. I want you to get a good night sleep, and I don't ever want you to think that for even one second that Master Bruce or myself could hate you," Alfred said wiping the tears from Dick's face."

As Alfred turned off the lights Dick said," Alfred?"

"Yes Master Richard?"

"I'm sorry."

"I know Master Richard. Now get some sleep sir." Alfred turned off the lights, closed the door, and he was gone. Dick lay in bed glad that Alfred understood. He just hoped that when he was finally allowed to speak with Zatanna again that she would be as understanding as Alfred was.


	6. Bruce vs Superman

Bruce was sitting at his computer in the Batcave waiting for Doctor Fate to work his magic. He looked over at his suit. Seeing as how it was a little dusty he'd have Richard clean that too. That kid was going to think twice before drinking alcohol again. All the male members of the Team were being disciplined by their respective mentors except Connor. But Clark wasn't special. That Kryptonian bastard not getting out of disciplining him anymore. Bruce had tried to let Clark ease his way into the boy's life, but Clark constantly ignored him. The time for nice shit was over. He had already been yelled at today by Orrin and Barry since his protégée provided the boys with the alcohol, so he was officially in a fucked up mood. Richard was beyond grounded at this moment. It was good Bruce had him in a year round academy otherwise he'd be super bored. All he could do was come home, do his homework and be bored. Bruce had taken all of his electronics, and the back-up electronics. He had even taken the back-up electronics to the back-up electronics. Richard was officially back in the stone age for two weeks.

"Where the fuck is he," Bruce growled looking at his watch. Suddenly there was a golden light in the Batcave and an ankh appeared from thin air. From the ankh walked out the Lord of Order Nabu, known as Doctor Fate when he was inhabiting a human body.

"The spell is complete Batman," said Nabu. "As soon as they cross the threshold, they'll be locked in and the spell will neutralize their powers for a time."

"Thank you Doctor that will be all."

Nabu fidgeted for a second then asked," Zatara wishes to know if Zatanna was apart of the antics that took place last night?"

Bruce smiled. He was glad his old friend wasn't completely letting Nabu run his life.

"Inform Giovanni that only the idiots with Y chromosomes decided to get drunk last night and attack four important locations. The girls being smart were all asleep."

Nabu nodded, bowed to Bruce, and then he vanished. Bruce typed a few keys on the computer and Red Tornado's face appeared on the screen.

"Tornado, send Connor to me now please," he said.

Red Tornado nodded and his face disappeared off the screen and was replaced with a picture of Alfred.

"You require something sir," the faithful butler asked.

"Yes bring me Clark's drink. He's going to be joining us as soon as I call him. Bring the same thing for Superboy."

Alfred bowed and vanished off the screen.

**"Recognized Superboy B04"**

Connor appeared in the Batcave. His hair was back its normal color, and when he saw Bruce he did a double take.

"Whoa," he said. "I was not expecting The Dark Knight, the most terrifying member of the Justice League to be Bruce Wayne."

"I get that a lot," replied Bruce. "Have a seat you'll be leaving in a second." Connor sat and took out one of Kaldur's books that he was borrowing. Bruce pressed his finger to the comm. in his ear and said," I need to see you, something's come up and only you can handle it. Meet me in the Batcave as fast as you can."

"Get Hal Jordan, I'm with Lois right now," came Clark's reply.

"NOW!"

Bruce hung up. Clark hated it when he did that. Ten minutes later Superman was flying inside the cave. Bruce was typing when he arrived.

"I was just taking my shirt off Bruce so this better be pretty damn good," barked Superman.

Suddenly Alfred appeared with a tray with two glasses of Pepsi.

"Your drink Master Clark," said the Butler.

"Thanks Alfred." Superman drained the glass in one motion.

"And here you are Master Connor."

Superman and Bruce turned in time to see Connor drain his drink in one second also. Fuck thought Bruce. They even drink Pepsi the same way. And Clark said that Connor wasn't his. Bullshit. Connor stood up and instantly passed out. Superman looked at Bruce.

"I laced his drink with sedatives."

"Why would you do that?"

"I'm Batman I don't need a reason, and besides he didn't need to hear the grown-ups talking."

"Sedatives shouldn't work on him."

"They will when the sedative sits in Kryptonite for a day."

Clark ignored the fact the Bruce wasn't afraid to brag that he had Kryptonite stored in the Batcave.

"So if there isn't a real emergency can I go back to attempting to sleep with my co-worker?"

"Sorry Clark but not tonight this is serious. Superboy isn't going anywhere. You can't keep ignoring him and treating him as though he doesn't exist. At some point you need to be reasonable. He's beginning to get new powers. You saw what he did to Wally with uncontrolled heat vision. Hell he accidentally used it last night when the boys got hammered. He's going to need your help. Me and Red Tornado can't help him with things like cold breath, heat vision, and flying. But you can. Tornado, Dinah, and I are here to help you, but we can only do so much. This is your responsibility too and you have to work with us."

"Do you think I haven't said these things to myself one million damn times Bruce? It would be as uncomfortable for me as it would be for him."

Bruce shook his head. "You can't know that for a fact if you only speak to him when you can't avoid it." Superman simply folded his arms and shook his head. "Clark, I've known you for nearly seven years. I've never seen you be so damn stubborn and pig-headed over something before. Why are you acting like this? Your kid needs your help."

"HE'S NOT JUST MY KID! WHY AREN'T YOU TALKING TO LEX?"

"LUTHOR WOULD OBVIOUSLY EXPLOIT HIS TALENTS AGAINST YOU JACKASS!"

Bruce exhaled deeply and calmed himself. He could sense Clark wanted to hit him as hard as he could and it was essential that Clark stay calm. So he buzzed Alfred and the butler came with another Pepsi which Superman drained. Superman took a deep breath and exhaled before continuing.

"Listen man, if I knew a way to make this work I'd try. That kid was created to replace me or kill me should I ever go rogue. He's my replacement not my son. I want to try to have a relationship with him but what if that pushes his programming to try and kill me? Think about it Bruce, he could be just like Brainiac. Once he learns everything he has to learn from me he might try to kill me."

"He's seventeen and still just a boy he wouldn't do that."

"And I'm simply supposed to just believe that because you say so?"

"Unlike you, I've actually talked with him and gotten to know him. Connor's a good kid Clark, if you were anything like that at his age then i'm sure you'd really like talking to him. And he's intelligent as hell as well. You should see how well he's grown. The Team all have direct mentors though he's the only one who doesn't. He wears your crest and you still ignore him Clark. You don't see anything wrong with that?"

"I don't want to train my replacement Bruce."

Bruce was losing patience. And he was losing it fast. What was taking so damn long?

"Listen you rock headed bastard," growled Bruce. "Do you plan on living forever? Everyone in the League with a protégée is training their replacement. The world needs Superman and Batman, and Wonder Woman and etc… They need us all Clark, but we can't go on until the end of time. No one lives forever believe me I know it better than anybody. Eventually, someway or somehow we'll die. That's why we take students and train them so the cycle can continue."

"I'm sorry Bruce, but you aren't always right. Let's have this conversation when you and Joker's DNA have been combined into a clone. Now if there's nothing else, I'm leaving."

Bruce was now officially giving up. He gave Clark the finger, sat down at his computer and began typing again. Clark turned and began to walk out of the Batcave; taking a small but noticeable glance at Connor. He suddenly stopped and put a hand to his head. Clark shook his head. His vision was blurring. He could hear Bruce whistling faintly in the background. He tried to walk and suddenly he was on one knee trying to clear his vision. Then the realization of it hit him. Bruce had dosed him with a sedative too and it was working fast. This was his plan all along.

"You're such a son of a bitch Bruce!"

"You unfortunately Clark forced my hand." Bruce turned around from his computer before continuing to speak. He had a large grin on his face. "And in case you were wondering you won't be filtering it out quickly. I made your dose ten times stronger than the boys. You almost burned through it with that little outburst you had so technically yours is twelve times stronger. I had Alfred double it one more time. Enjoy your nap Kent."

Superman collapsed and the entire cave shook. Batman pressed a button on his watch and Clark and Connor disappeared in a golden light. Doctor Fate would handle things from here.

Alfred walked in and said," I take it your plan is now in motion sir?"

Bruce stood up and stretched. "Yes it is Alfred. It'll be a while before they both wake up, if things don't work out hopefully Clark won't come back here smashing in my wall. Ah well, duty calls." Bruce headed towards his suit, but Alfred stepped in his path.

"Not tonight Master Bruce. It has been fifty hours since your last rest. I've spoken with Red Tornado and he will be watching over Gotham tonight, while you get a good eight hours sleep."

"That wont be necessary Alfred," Bruce answered back. Bruce made to walk around the butler again, but Alfred stood in his path. Bruce glared at Alfred, and Alfred calmly looked back at him.

**Thirty minutes later**

Bruce was climbing into his giant bed with his red silk pajamas on. He was scowling the entire time.

"Continue to make that face and it will stay that way Master Bruce," said Alfred. Alfred was watching him climb into bed to make sure he was in it. Alfred turned off the lights and said," goodnight Master Bruce." But Bruce was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	7. Dinner or a Mission?

Zatanna's recent days at the cave had been horrible and boring. Artemis went to year round school, M'Gann was still depressed over Connor, and in truth she was a little pissed off at Dick too. Black Canary had told all the girls to just try to be productive as possible while the boys were grounded. Zatanna went jogging around Happy Harbor, played video games, cleaned the cave, and practiced her magic but overall she was bored as hell. M'Gann didn't feel like cooking. She hadn't even said, "Hello Megan" since Connor left. Artemis was the worst. When she was in the cave she moped about, didn't clean her room and constantly talked about Wally and how dumb he was. It was official. The boys made everything interesting around the cave, and without them the Team sucked. Hell there was no Team. They missed Dick's laugh, Wally's flirtiness, Kaldur's innocence, and Connor's attitude.

"Well we finished another movie," Artemis groaned for like the third time.

"Artemis, Zatanna, correct me if I'm wrong but we're depressed right," M'Gann asked. They didn't answer they just shook their heads yes. "Then is this the perfect time for ice cream?"

At the mention of ice cream Zatanna perked up.

"Yes M'Gann," she answered. "This is the perfect time. _Eci maerc ecom ot em. Slwob dna snoops osla." _The giant tub of vanilla flew out the freezer and three bowls came from the cabinet. It all landed on the coffee table.

"Fuck the bowls; lets dig dig in," Artemis yelled.

They were about to when a red blur ran through and stole the tub. The girls quick smile turned into a frown when they realized that it wasn't their Speedster in front of them.

"Trust me girls that never helps," said the Flash holding the tub.

"What do you want," Artemis asked rudely.

"Wally says you're down right rude and to the point. Look I know you guys have got to be bored out of your minds just going to school everyday (Artemis) and being around the cave all day with Red (Zatanna and M'Gann); soooo what do you say I treat the three of you to dinner? Any where you guys want to go and I'll pay. In or out what do you guys say?"

The girls looked at one another and smiled. Dinner was a perfect reason to get out of the cave.

**"Recognized Wonder Woman 03"**

The four walked to the cave entrance to see the Princess of Themyscira standing.

"Hi ladies, ready for a mission," asked Wonder Woman. The girls couldn't hide the look of excitement on their face. Finally a mission would be better than this horrible vacation.

"Hold on here Diana," cried Flash. "I'm taking them to dinner. And Batman put them on vacation and told them they can't do missions."

"I have my ways of coercing the Bat to change his mind Flash, not to mention I'm not afraid of him. They can go."

"I hate to think what you did to convince Batman to change his mind."

"Are you insinuating something here Flash?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you Princess?"

"How about I punch you in the mouth, and break every damn tooth you have for talking about my personal life?"

"Ever been punched in the face at 300 mph because I'm pretty sure that will break your jaw?"

"How dare you threaten to hit a woman!"

"I won't hit a woman, but I will punch a BITCH!"

The girls on the Team were standing still feeling completely uncomfortable. And then they were very confused when Flash and Wonder Woman burst out laughing and gave one another a hug.

"Oh Hera we haven't done that in months Flash," Wonder Woman laughed. "Look at their faces. It works every time on people who haven't seen us do that."

The Flash broke away from Wonder Woman and turned to the girls. "Have fun on your mission tonight. I'll come and take you guys wherever you want to go later this week."

"What did you do about Baywatch's tattoo," asked Artemis.

The Flash started laughing even more. "Wally doesn't have a tattoo." Now all the girls began shifting. When the Flash saw their faces he yelled," THAT LITTLE BASTARD." He ran to the zeta tube and was gone.

"I don't think Kid Flash is going to thank you for that," said Wonder Woman. She went over to the zeta tube and typed in a few keys.

**"Access Granted Recognized Jason Blood A09, Authorization Wonder Woman 04"**

A man Zatanna had never seen walked through the zeta tube. He was wearing a business suit. He had hair the color of blood, but going down the middle he had one pure white streak.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ladies," Jason said with an obvious British accent.

Artemis never one not to be blunt said," your voice is very sexy Mister Blood."

Jason blushed. "Sorry young lady, but your centuries too young for me. And please call me Jason. I may be older than everyone in this room, but that doesn't mean I liked to be called Mister."

"How old are you," M'Gann asked.

"I'm well over 900."

Before Zatanna could ask how, he could be that old Wonder Woman interrupted. "We're getting off topic," she said. "Girls you can interrogate Jason as much as you want later. But tonight the three of you are going to help Jason here retrieve the Gem of Diablo."

Jason walked over to the middle of the training and began typing on the holo-computer. A picture of a purple gem the size of cantaloupe appeared. Jason continued to type and super villains were appearing. A picture of a woman in a dark green dress, with green hair looking to be in her 40's, a boy with blond hair of about 12, and a picture Zatanna was all to familiar with.

"This is Morgan Le Fey and her son Mordred," said Jason indicating to the two. "They are just as old as I am, if not older. I am stronger than each of them individually, but fighting them together is difficult even for me. And this is-

"Klarion the witch bitch." They all turned to look at Zatanna who had swore.

Wonder Woman looked at them. "It is imperative that you three do not let this gem fall into the wrong hands. Jason will be accompanying you on your mission. Leave Morgan Le Fey to him, the three of you shall fight Mordred."

M'Gann stated the obvious," but what about Klarion?"

"The two times we've fought with him we've gotten our butts kicked," Artemis added. "Badly too I might add."

**"Recognized Doctor Fate 17"**

Zatanna felt her heart stop for a quick second. Her dad or rather Doctor Fate walked through the zeta tube to join them. Completely ignoring Zatanna, he said," leave Klarion to Fate."

They all looked at Zatanna except for Jason Blood. He obviously didn't know that Zatara was inside Fate, or he was just kind enough not to stare at her like she was going to burst out in tears any second.

Zatanna took a deep breath and asked," where is the Gem located exactly?"

"Inside one of the Pyramids of Giza in Egypt," answered Jason.

"Which one though," asked Wonder Woman. "You can't waste time looking through all the pyramids. The bad guys could find the gem and extract its power before you."

"Any Lord of Order, or Chaos can locate the gem," replied Doctor Fate. "Which is why we must find it before Klarion can. However to extract its power takes time though. You must stand completely still to extract the magic within it.

"What exactly does the Gem of Diablo do," asked Zatanna.

Nabu actually looked at her for a second before spoke. "It enhances magical energies tenfold, and gives the magician the power to control the darkest souls from hell; so you can see how we can't let the Gem fall into the hands of way word sorcerer's."

"How are we getting there," asked Artemis. She pressed a button on her wristwatch and was immediately transformed into her uniform.

"I will transport us."

"_Egnahc ym sehtolc_," cried Zatanna and a second later she was in her outfit. "No Doctor. We could end up in an ambush that way. We need to form a plan."

"Your skirt was longer the last time I encountered you. Why have you made it so short? And since when did you start wearing make-up?"

Zatanna smiled but ignored him. Her father was still fighting.

M'Gann transformed into her stealth outfit. "We can take the Bioship we'll be there in an hour."

Wonder Woman gave each of the girls a hug. "I will be praying to Hera for your safe return. Keep them safe Jason." She simply nodded at Doctor Fate.

"I'll try to keep them safe Diana," said Jason. "My other half will most likely wish to rip off their faces though if they get in his way during battle."

"What other half," Artemis asked horrified.

"Well you see I'm actually-"

"The time for talk is at an end," interrupted Nabu. "We have a Gem to retrieve.

The girls all walked to the Bioship wondering who this other half was Jason had referred to. M'Gann took her usual seat at the helm, Zatanna sat as far away from Doctor Fate as she could, Jason sat next to Artemis, and Doctor Fate was floating in the back near M'Gann meditating. M'Gann's eyes turned green and she fired up the Bioship.

"Coordinates locked, next stop Egypt," she cried.

They were off.


	8. Apartment Battle

Connor was slowly regaining consciousness. His head was still spinning a little bit. He looked up at the clock and it was 11 AM. Bruce Wayne must have drugged him with something for him to sleep so long. He didn't think it was possible for him to be drugged. He was right, Bruce Wayne was absolutely terrifying. He got up off the floor to see that he was in some kind of apartment. He walked around and it was two bedrooms with one bathroom. When he pulled back the curtains he realized that he was in Metropolis. He looked around the apartment a little more, and saw a red boot. When Connor moved to see who was wearing the boot, he saw that it was attached to Superman. Now was really in shock. The Big Bad Bat had drugged the Boy Scout too. Whatever the reason, Connor didn't feel like dealing with Superman right now. The Big Man had made it obvious on numerous occasions that Connor had no place in his perfect world.

Connor headed towards the front door. Maybe he could get back to Gotham and try to tell Batman a lie about where he wound up. It probably wouldn't work but whatever he just couldn't stay here with Superman. He grabbed the door handle and as soon as he did, he yelled. Connor received a shock and he was blasted back away from the door. He looked at his hand and saw that some of the skin had been burned off. He was blowing on his hand to try to cool it when he heard a voice.

"You seriously start your day by yelling as loud as you can?"

Superman slowly got up off the floor rubbing his head. Connor didn't need this headache at the moment.

"I wouldn't have yelled if your door handle hadn't decided to shock the hell out of me," growled Connor.

"My door handle doesn't shock people."

Connor held up his burnt hand and pointed at it. "You think that I did this to myself?"

Superman went to the door and grabbed it. The same thing that happened to Connor, happened to him. He was shocked and blasted back. He landed on Connor who hadn't yet got up off the floor.

"Real smooth," Connor grunted pushing Superman off of him.

Superman looked at his burnt hands, went over to the window and sighed. "My landlord is going to love this." He reeled back and tried to punch the window. But the same thing happened with the door. An electrical shock followed by being blasted back.

"Fuck," Superman snarled getting up again.

Connor rolled onto his knees and asked Superman," what floor are we on?"

"Third, why?"

"Some people are about to have the hell scared out of them."

Connor pulled his arms back in a hulk smash motion because he was going through the floor. As he was bringing his arms down to smash the floor, Superman grabbed his hands.

"No there are people down there, you could bring this whole building down," he said.

"I know how strong I am. Red Tornado has been helping me with my powers since you don't ever have the time to. Now let me go."

"No stop it Superboy!"

"My name is Connor Kent, now get the fuck off me!"

Superman suddenly realized he was struggling to hold the boy. Even if Superboy was his clone there was no way that he should be as strong as him. Especially not at his current age. Someone had cast a spell in his apartment. The spell was obviously making him powerless and probably the boy along with him. Connor broke free from him and tried to smash down on the ground again. Superman pushed him as hard as he could. Connor fell off his knees to his back hard. Quick as lightning he was back on his feet, and he hit Superman with a right hook lifting him off his feet and knocking him onto the floor. Connor saw him spit out blood and look up. There was a look of absolute malice on his face. Superman pushed himself up and he tackled Connor into the nearest wall. However it seemed that the electric shocks were permeating through any wall surface that was breakable or trying to be broken through. They both received a dose of electric shocks at the same time and were blasted back. Connor landed on his stomach while Superman landed on his back. They both stood up glaring at one another, wishing the other was dead. They started circling each other and finally they began trading blows.

Connor hit Superman in the stomach only to be hit back in the jaw. Superman punched Connor in the chest only to be elbowed back in the face. The two hit one another with whatever they could get their hands on. Superman got hit in the back of the head with one of his own clogs, Connor's left arm was scraped with a cactus plant, Connor got smacked in the face with a dictionary, but retalitated by hitting Superman in the back with wooden chess set. Connor ducked under a punch then body slammed Superman onto the coffee table destroying it. But shortly after he was hit with one of the tables' legs in the face. Superman kicked Connor in the chest and the brawl made its way into the kitchen. Superman went for a left punch; Connor countered it and hit Superman in the face with the palm of his hand. Then he grabbed the older Kryptonian by the back of his hair and smashed it on the sink handle. Superman yelled as his forehead immediately opened up and started bleeding profusely.

"THAT'S FOR IGNORING ME FOR ALMOST AN ENTIRE YEAR YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH," Connor yelled.

"Maybe I ignored you because you're doing now, what I thought you were going to do all along," Superman roared back reaching under a cabinet. "AND THAT'S TRY TO KILL ME AND THAT'S TRY TO KILL ME YOU PATHETIC FUCKING COPY!"

Connor swung a right hook at Superman, but the Man of Steel ducked and responded by cracking Connor in the face with a cast iron skillet. Now Connor was busted open too. Blood leaking from his nose and his mouth. Connor reached down towards his boots and grabbed his daggers. Superman took a step back. Where in hell had he gotten knives that large? Connor yelled and squeezed the daggers and they were engulfed in the large greenish black flame. He began swinging the knives like a madman. He tore Superman's cape, managed to stab him in the rib, slash across the S crest, and he just barely missed the jugular vein. Superman was now bleeding from a number of spots. Superman fell after Connor's last slash and Connor jumped on him. He placed a knee into the Man of Steel's throat and lifted his daggers.

Superman was gasping for breath, but he managed to say," go ahead. Kill me. You know you want to Superboy. You want to be me. Everyone else just can't see it."

"YOU THINK THAT I WANT TO BE YOU?! I JUST WANT TO BE ME! I WANT TO HAVE MY OWN LIFE, BUT BECAUSE I WAS CLONED FROM YOU THAT'LL NEVER HAPPEN!"

Superman was taken back. He was absolutely silent. He had even stopped struggling. Connor continued," AND ONE MORE THING, MY NAME IS CONNOR!" He removed his knee from Superman's chest to try a stabbing blow but he was too slow. Superman grabbed the teens ripped T-shirt by the neck pulled him down and head butted him. Superman expertly reversed Connor's hold; now the Teen of Steel was in the same position he just had Superman in with Superman holding the dagger. Connor didn't even struggle. Superman could see tears forming in the boys eyes.

"You want to know what the real sad thing is," Connor asked. Superman stayed silent, but raised his eyebrow indicating for Connor to continue. "You're about to kill me with a gift my best friends, and my girlfriend made me for my birthday. And the sick thing is, I'm actually happy. Not happy that I'm about to die, but happy knowing that even though we spent the last fifteen minutes trying to kill one another; we finally spent time together. All I wanted was to do was spend time with you and I finally have. I can die happy."

And then Connor closed his eyes and actually started to cry. He had never cried before. It was a combination of a sad cry and a happy cry. He was sad that he'd never see his best friends again. He'd never see Tornado, Canary, or Batman again. He'd never see M'Gann again. But he was also very happy he'd finally managed to spend time with Superman, his father. He waited for the killing blow but it never came. He heard a thud on the carpet. Connor opened his eyes and saw both his daggers lying on the floor and Superman was standing over him. Superman reached out a hand and helped Connor off the floor. Then Superman did something Connor thought would never happen. He pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry" was all Connor heard before he started crying again. And shortly after that he blacked out from exhaustion.


	9. Bonding

Clark had been wrong. Extremely wrong. He felt Connor crying into his uniform after he told him that he was sorry. Bruce was right as usual; he had been being a jackass. Any boy would've been ecstatic to be considered the son of Superman, and instead all he had done the last year was make Connor's life absolute hell. He may have been created by Cadmus to be their pet weapon but he was still only a teenage boy. And even teenage boy's have feelings. And Clark had been hurting Connor's since he first met him. He felt Connor collapse against him and he quickly checked for his pulse. A sigh of relief. He was only passed out. He scooped Connor up and carried him to his bed and set him down in it. Clark looked down at him. Connor's nose and bottom lip were already swollen from the shot with the skillet, he had a black eye, he had cactus needles in his arm and a number of bruises and welts were forming all over his body. Bruce was going to kill him. Worse, Dinah was going to kill him. Clark sighed and went to the bathroom and got some hot towels. He wiped all the blood off Connor's face, removed the cactus needles out his arm and then placed a hot towel on his forehead. He then quietly went back into the living room.

The both of them had screwed that place up. It was well after 4 PM when Clark got the place back to normal. Some stuff was put on a fix it list, and other stuff like the demolished $1500 coffee table that took 3 months work of paychecks to pay for, had to go in the garbage. It was after he sat down that Clark realized he was still in his Superman outfit. He sighed and tip toed into his room careful to avoid waking Connor and changed into a sweat outfit. Then he grabbed his laptop off the nightstand and sat on couch to began looking for a new coffee table. He was having trouble deciding between Mahogany or Redwood.

"Uh Superman?"

He looked up and there was Connor, ripped T-shirt, bruises and all.

"Afternoon," replied Clark. Connor walked up to him rubbing his neck.

"Look um... I... I'm sorry that we got into a fight," said Connor.

"Don't be, with the way I was treating you it was bound to happen eventually. Just be thankful that we didn't have our powers. We could've killed everybody in this building. They aren't gone though, but I can only assume that this room been enchanted by magic. It's one of the only things that can hurt us. That and Kryptonite."

"Did you clean this entire place," Connor asked looking around.

"When you grow up on a farm Connor, you don't become a stranger to cleaning."

Connor sighed, then Clark heard a growling noise.

"Uh Superman," Connor asked.

"Clark."

"What?"

"My name. It's Clark Kent. We're starting with a fresh clean slate so that means first name basis now. I wouldn't try calling Batman Bruce just yet though."

"I don't think I'll ever do anything that stupid but, uh do you have any food? I'm starving."

Clark laughed. He guessed being drugged, destroying an apartment, and passing out (again) would leave one starving. Clark looked over at the fridge since the door had been ripped off it's hinges. There barely enough to feed him let alone a growing teenage boy. He looked back at Connor and said," go in my room, find another shirt and grab the sunglasses out of the top drawer near the bed. We're going out to eat."

"You don't have to do a lot fo-"

Clark didn't want him finshing that sentence. "I know I don't have to but I want to. Besides the longer you take means the longer you have to wait to eat."

Connor turned and instantly went to the room. Ma always said the only way to reason with teen boys was sex, food, and money in that order. Clark quickly grabbed his spare pair of glasses, wallet, and cell phone.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Clark turned around. Connor was in the same jeans, a Scarface t-shirt, and he had grabbed Clark's leather coat. All that with the sunglasses on he looked, like your typical biker. Not to mention it was hiding all of his bruises. Clark grabbed his rubber gloves from under the kitchen counter.

"Now the real test," he said. Connor was watching as Clark slowly grabbed the door and handle. Clark sighed with relief as he pulled the door open. "Shall we?"

They were halfway down the hall of the building when Connor said," you didn't lock the door."

"If you thought that I was about to put a piece of metal into a door handle that shocks you while I'm not invulnerable; then you were sadly mistaken."

As they were walking through Metropolis, Clark was trying to figure out what to feed a growing teenage version of himself when it hit him. Twenty minutes later they were at the local Metropolis Burger Shop.

"I've only had these once," Connor explained after they ordered. "The day after Kaldur, Wally, and Dick uh found me." Clark shifted. He had been a complete asshole when he first met Connor. He had said more to him in the last hour than the boy's whole life. Connor noticing his shift said," stop feeling bad. Fresh slate remember? It's in the past leave it there."

Clark nodded his head and replied," so you've only eaten these once?"

"Yeah I stayed with Wally's family during those three days when Batman made his decision about letting us be a Team or not. His mom made these the first day. They're really good, but M'Gann can't make them because of her weakness with fire or extreme heat."

"What is M'Gann to you?"

"She's my girlfriend."

"Hold the Kryptonite, your girlfriend Manhunter's niece?" Connor nodded his head. "And here I thought you liked Artemis."

"No hell no, Wally likes Artemis."

Then I take it Dick likes Zatanna?"

"Damn right."

Clark winced he tried to pretend the swearing wasn't bothering him but it was. There were just somethings the adult in him couldn't let go. "Uh Connor," he started. "Do you-"

"Sorry I know it's the swearing, I'll try to tone it down."

"I'd appreciate it."

Clark looked and the waiter was coming around the corner with their food. Clark had ordered twelve burgers, six orders of fries, and two vanilla milkshakes for the both of them to share.

Connor was looking at the milkshake and asked," what's this?"

"It is called a milkshake," answered Clark.

"I'm allergic to those I can't have them, I break out in hives, my skin gets itchy and my tongue swells up."

Clark thought for a minute. He wasn't allergic to lactose or vanilla; he was highly allergic to strawberries though. His system just couldn't filter them out for some reason. Then he got a thought.

"Connor did Wally's mom make you guys milkshakes?"

"Yeah why?"

"Did they come out a pink color?"

"Yes."

Clark laughed. "You had a strawberry milkshake that time. You aren't allergic to milkshakes, but I'm allergic to strawberries so you must be too. That must've been what you had."

"Oh, so I can drink this?"

"Feel free." Connor took a sip and his face filled with delight.

"Oh god this is fu-frikken delicious."

"Nice catch." The two began demolishing the food. Clark hadn't realized just how hungry he was. He was halfway through his fourth burger when a random woman stopped. Clark and Connor looked at her.

Clark asked politely," um can I help you with something?"

"No and sorry for staring. It's just funny how much you and your son look alike. I swear he's like your clone."

Connor spit his milkshake out that he had been drinking at the time and parts of it landed on Clark. Clark glared for a second and then he smirked and wiped his face off with a napkin. When the check finally came, Connor was surprised to see it was well over $350.

Clark pulled out a credit card and said," I believe this should cover it." When he looked at Connor he looked ashamed. "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't have any money to help pay for dinner," said Connor. He had an ashamed look about his face. Clark smiled, reached across the table and ruffled Connor's hair.

"Relax Connor, I told you that I was paying for dinner. And besides that isn't my credit card it belongs to Bruce. So technically, he's paying for dinner. And $350 for a guy like him is like a one dollar bill to you and me."

As they were heading out the restaurant the owner a man of about fifty years of age came with four more burgers and said," these are on the house to the father and son duo. The first people to ever order this much in my restaurant and eat every bite." Clark looked at his watch and it was nearly 8 PM. He hadn't realized they were in the restaurant for so long. He and Connor walked around Metropolis park for two hours before returning to the apartment. The whole time they just talked, and he had to admit again Bruce was right. Connor may have been his clone, but he was his own person. Some of the things Clark loved, Connor hated and vice versa. They shared a mutual hatred of monkeys however.

Clark opened the door to his apartment with his gloves on again and when he entered he was surprised to find his apartment completely repaired. New coffee table, couch with a matching armchair, stainless steel refrigerator, new everything. Connor didn't notice the changes. He went to the couch and fell into it face first.

"I'm stuffed," he said into the couch. Clark went to lift the table and was surprised how light it was. He lifted it with one hand and was happy to discover his strength was back. He went over to Connor and pinched the back of his leather coat and lifted him into the air with two fingers. That woke the teen up.

"What the- hey your powers are back."

"Yeah, the spell must be lifted." Clark put Connor down and the boy yawned. "Your tired," said Clark.

"You're very observant."

Clark was getting used to the sarcasm. So this was what a teenage Bruce Wayne with super strength was like.

"You can sleep in my room tonight, and we'll figure something for the rest of the week."

"But I'm not tired."

"Bed," Clark ordered pointing to his room. "Your cuts and bruises will heal properly with a good 8 hours of sleep."

Connor sighed and gave in and headed towards the room he looked back at Clark and asked," you're going to be here when I wake up right?"

"Of course."

Connor went down the hall and Clark sat on the couch. About an hour later after watching television he took out his phone and got ready to dial Lois when he heard a _whoosh_. He looked behind him and there was nothing, but when he turned back Batman was sitting in the armchair.

"Had a fun day Clark?"

"Let's see... I can feel my forehead healing from being split open, and my ribs mending from being broken. Other than that I'm just fine. By the way thanks for trapping me in here with magic and making me powerless."

"That was Fate's doing not mine, but your welcome. How's Connor?"

"He's sleep, but I know he can probably hear everything that we're saying."

"I wanted you to spend time with him not try to kill him."

"We're Kryptonian Bruce we may as well be Irish. We settle our differences by fighting.

"That's not funny Clark."

"I thought it was."

"Well Dinah didn't. She was spitting hot coals when we came earlier and saw your apartment. She wants to have a few words with you by the way, and with your super hearing I'm guessing you aren't going to like it."

"I figured as much."

Batman reached behind him and pulled out Connor's daggers. "The Team did a really good job on these." He passed them to Clark who put them on the new table. "I've never seen blades this fine."

"I know you didn't come here for a chat Bruce. Why are you here?"

"I was just coming to pick up Connor."

What? WHY?" Clark suddenly found himself standing up shaking with anger.

"Twenty-four hours ago you didn't want to be bothered with him. Now you don't want him to leave. What could possibly have changed your mind?" Clark simply stared at Batman, and the Dark Knight headed towards the bedroom. "He's coming with me."

Using his super speed Clark cut him off. "No he's not."

"You don't have the appropriate environment to raise a teenager Clark."

"I can learn. Hell if you're raising a child it can't be that hard."

Sorry Kent, but your reasoning is poor. He's coming with me."

"NO HE'S NOT! HE'S STAYING HERE!"

"Why," Batman asked. "He's been around almost a year and you've spoken to him three times. Well four if you count today and now after a fight in which you nearly killed him, you feel as though you have to play the father figure role?"

"Yes," Clark whispered. Batman raised an eyebrow as he noticed the Man of Steel had a tear coming down his face. He'd never seen Clark cry. "I want... no, I need him to stay here with me Bruce. Let me fix this mess I made before it's too late. Please?"

It was at that moment the Dark Knight did something that he seldom did and he smiled. Then Clark realized. Trapping him and Connor in the apartment, forcing them to spend time together. In his own sadistic way Bruce Wayne actually cared about both their happiness.

"You're a son of a bitch Bruce."

"Keep saying that Kent and I'm going to start taking it personally."

"Bite me."

"I'd break my teeth." Clark rolled his eyes. "Say it Clark."

"No."

"Say it."

Clark sighed and said," You were right as usual, and I was wrong as usual."

Batman smiled again. Twice in one day unheard of. "I know Clark. But this time it worked out in both your favor. And one more thing; don't get crazy with the credit card, I know Dick gave it to you."

Clark heard a beeping meaning something criminal like was happening.

"First bank of Metropolis was just robbed Batman," he said looking at his beeper. "Do you think you cou-"

But when he looked up Batman was already gone. Clark smiled, got comfortable on the couch and passed out.


	10. Battle for the Gem

The Bioship was quickly approaching Egypt. It had been a long and quiet ride thought Zatanna. At least when Kid Flash or Robin was along for the ride, there was no lack of conversation.

"The middle pyramid," Doctor Fate cried standing suddenly. "That is where the Gem of Diablo's foul magic is pouring from."

"All right we're taking it on foot," said M'Gann lowering the Bioship. When they got out Jason Blood lifted his nose in the air and began to sniff.

"I can't smell any regular humans here," said Jason. "It must just be those three and Klarion's familiar Teakle."

"How long will Klarion be gone if we take out the familiar Doctor," asked Artemis.

"Could be a day or a month, maybe even a year; I am a Lord of Order I don't know how the Lords of Chaos operate," responded Nabu.

"You're just a ray of sunshine aren't you Doctor," Zatanna hissed. The three girls and the two sorcerers's walked into the pyramid with Jason leading the way holding a torch. It was quiet for all of two minutes in the pyramid before Artemis asked a question.

"So Jason," she asked. "Back in the cave you said your other half might rip us apart if we got in his way during the battle? Can you explain what you meant by that exactly?"

"This may not come as a surprise to you but I am not entirely human," explained Jason grimly. "Centuries ago in order to defeat an ancient evil, a warrior was needed. The warrior needed to be half human and half demon. The wizard Merlin fused together his demon Etrigan, with a knight from Camelot. That knight was me, and Etrigan is the reason that I am immortal."

"It was a mistake centuries ago, and centuries later you are still a mistake Halfling," Doctor Fate's voice rang echoed through the pyramid. "Merlin was an absolute fool to bind Etrigan to you." Jason ignored Nabu.

"Can't you separate from Etrigan," M'Gann asked.

"If I were to do that I would age very rapidly, and within 24 hours I would be dead."

"What kind of powers does Etrigan have," Artemis asked.

"Power over hellfire, super strength and endurance. He can leap pretty high, he likes pain, but iron will weaken him and me if it's placed on our bodies."

"A pity we do not have any iron then," growled Doctor Fate. Jason stopped walking and turned aound with a look of hate on his face.

"You know," he started. "I'm beginning to grow irritated with your sides comments Doctor. You act as though you are the only one who's powers are truly benevolent, because the last time I checked you're still a body snatcher. Everyone knows that Giovanni Zatara is under that helmet now. It made the inter-magical-net the night you came back into power. Now I am putting up with you simply because Diana asked me to, however continue to insult me and you will find that I can be very nasty indeed."

The girls backed up as Jason's eye sockets were replaced with fire. His canine teeth, and fingernails were growing longer and sharper and he was literally smoking. Doctor Fate stepped towards him. His hands began glowing with golden energy. Zatanna stepped between them with her hands raised.

"Hey incase you two have forgotten; Klarion, Morgan, and Mordred are the enemy here," she said. "If you two can't work together for one night then get out of here and Miss Martian, Artemis, and I will handle this." Jason and Nabu both looked at her. Nabu's hands stopped glowing and Jason returned to normal. "Now time to separate the brats. Jason back up front since you have the torch, and Doctor you get to the back and try not to talk your voice echoes too much." Both men did as Zatanna ordered and remained silent.

"Damn girl," said Artemis. "Way to take charge."

"I can sense three minds up ahead," said Miss Martian. The fivesome walked up and began taking their places for the battle that was sure to come. The Martian closed her eyes then quickly opened them and they glowed green. "_We're linked up guys psychically guys."_

"_Jason, Doctor don't talk if you can avoid it," Artemis thought. "Simply use the mental link."_

"How much longer will this take to extract the power of the gem Klarion," Morgan's voice came.

"Patience old woman," Klarion sneered back. "It takes two days of standing completely still to extract its power. Only ten more minutes."

"_They are too close to their goal," Doctor Fate's voice rang out in their minds. "Now we do things my way."_

"_No you imbecile," cried Jason._

Nabu flew into battle firing a golden beam of energy from his hands. Klarion got hit with the blast and flew into a rocky wall.

"NO NO NO NO NO! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE," he screamed flying to meet Fate. They collided in beams of black and gold. No one would interfere in their battle. Jason tackled the unaware Morgan and pinned her to the ground.

"Ah Jason my love did you miss me," Morgan asked.

"Hardly bitch," replied Jason. "But I am here to make sure you don't get the Gem of Diablo."

Morgan cackled and disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. She reappeared next to Mordred. "You were a fool in Camelot 900 years ago Blood, and you're still a fool."

Morgan and Mordred both fired bolts of lightning at Jason.

"T_cetorp nosaj morf gninthgil,"_ Zatanna cried. The lightning bounced off Jason harmlessly.

Mordred turned their way. "Mother can I do to these girls what I did the last ones," he begged.

Of course sweetie," answered Morgan. "Just don't make a mess. Blood takes forever to wash out of clothes even with magic."

"You're not my type kid," said Artemis firing an arrow. Mordred caught it and it exploded blasting him into a rock. Zatanna looked over at Jason. He was pinned behind a coffin as Morgan fired spell after spell at him. Whoever this Etrigan was that supposedly apart of him, wasn't coming to help him.

"_Miss Martian, help Jason. Artemis and I can take the brat."_

Miss Martian flew to Jason's side and began telekinetically throwing rocks at Morgan. There was a flash of golden light above and everyone looked up. Klarion was falling out of the sky. Doctor Fate turned into a whirling tornado of pure golden magic and tried to pin Klarion into the ground. Klarion threw Teakle the Cat whom he was holding into the air and she transformed into the giant tiger beast. Then he countered Fate's tornado with a black tornado of his own. Artemis was firing arrows at Teakle but she just kept coming.

Zatanna getting an idea and cried,"_ nommus syobrepus flow." _There was a burst of blue energy and Superboy's white cobra venom enhanced animal Wolf, appeared. He was confused at first but upon seeing Teakle his dog instincts took over and all he wanted to do was kill the cat. Wolf tackled her and they began fighting, biting and scratching one another.

"Nice spell," Artemis said wiping sweat from her brow. Suddenly a rock flew out of nowhere and hit Artemis and she was knocked out blood dripping from a head wound. Mordred was back and he was flinging rocks with magic.

_"Care to switch Zee," asked Miss Martian._

"_Yes," came the quick reply._

They swapped roles and suddenly it was a rock throwing contest between Miss Martian and Mordred. Doctor Fate and Klarion were circling one another in the air shooting blue (Fate) and red (Klarion) waves of energy at one another but neither seemed to be tiring, and Wolf would soon gain the upper hand against Teakle. Suddenly Jason jumped on top of a coffin and began chanting.

_"Gone gone the form of man, rise the demon Etrigan."_

Zatanna couldn't believe what she was seeing. Gone was Jason Blood indeed. He was replaced by a hideous demon with yellow skin wearing a red outfit with a blue cape. His fangs and claws were sharpened to perfection. The demon Etrigan opened his mouth let out a roar that echoed through the cavern.

"Etrigan has been released this day, come you bitch its time to play," rhymed Etrigan.

The demon spoke in rhymes as well. Unbelievable. He fired a purple flame from maw. Morgan put up a shield. He charged at Morgan and those two continued fighting. Zatanna looked over just in time to see Miss Martian going down losing the telekinetic rock throwing contest.

"_Emoc ot em ssim naitram_," Zatanna yelled. Miss Martian flew to her and landed at her feet but Zatanna wasn't done. "E_rif nrub nordluac elbbub!"_ A giant flame surrounded Mordred, but he waved it away.

"Your magic is garbage," he taunted. "You like your pathetic teammates have no chance against me."

Suddenly Wolf pounced on top of Mordred pinning him to the ground. Before he could maul the boy Teakle tackled him into a wall and began clawing at his eyes. Wolf kicked Teakle off, rolled up snarling and exposed his giant fangs. Teakle hissed and attempted to flee but Wolf was hot on her heels.

Zatanna had an idea and cried, _"emoc ot em krad meg." _

The Gem of Diablo levitated, and flew at her faster than she expected. She had used too much energy summoning it to her. The gem hit her chest and shattered into millions of pieces. Zatanna was bathed in a swirling vortex of darkness. Everyone stopped fighting for a quick moment. She felt the power of the gem go inside her.

"Well that's a new way to absorb power," remarked Doctor Fate in shock. Klarion could be heard screaming "Son of a bitch" and other profanities up above. The same moment Zatanna absorbed the gem's power, Wolf caught Teakle and in one bite ripped out her throat. His familiar destroyed, Klarion screamed and vanished off the Earth plane. Etrigan however was losing his battle with Morgan and was blasted back by a green energy blast. Morgan and Mordred together fired a beam of energy at Zatanna; she could see Doctor Fate trying to fly down to try to get to her in time to protect her. Zatanna reached deep down within and released her new power. The blackest souls from the underworld. They engulfed the mother and son duo and when the souls faded they had been knocked out. Zatanna fell to her knees and blacked out.

Zatanna awoke to the sound of shouting in a familiar setting. They were back inside the cave. She awoke just in time to see Wonder Woman punch Etrigan and the demon rubbing his jaw.

"We don't execute our prisoners," she screamed.

"Three times now that's been said, but it wont bring them back from the dead," cried the demon. Zatanna looked down to see. Morgan and Mordred both had broken necks.

"Where are Artemis and M'Gann," she asked.

"Asleep Zatanna," replied Wonder Woman.

"Enough with this foolish prattle, Doctor Fate let's have our battle," Etrigan growled.

"Patience Halfling," ordered Nabu. The Lord of Order walked over to Zatanna he waved his hand in a motion while walking and a clear crystal appeared. "Drain the souls into the Crystal of Pluto. They are not made for a mere child to control."

Now Zatanna was pissed now. "You have my father's body Nabu, but you are not my father. I think I'll keep the souls. Just get away from me."

Doctor Fate stared at her then headed to the zeta tube with the demon.

**"Recognized Demon Etrigan A09, Doctor Fate 17"**

They vanished leaving Wonder Woman to debrief Zatanna.


	11. Silent Treatment

Dick was walking to the lunch room. It was Wednesday and he was three days into his punishment. He was counting down the days until he was allowed technology again because he was in serious withdrawal. Alfred had managed to convince Bruce to allow him to watch television but that wasn't any consolation, Dick hated television. The cartoons sucked, and all that was ever one was reality TV. So in a way allowing Dick to watch television was just another way for Bruce to torture him. The only words that he managed to get out of Bruce the past few days were "no, hell no, and go to bed." Nobody could give the silent treatment like Bruce Wayne.

"Dick. Dick. RICHARD!"

Dick snapped out of his daydream. He was sitting at a table outside with Barbara and Artemis. It was surprisingly sunny out in Gotham today. Barbara was the one who had called him.

"What did you get on the history test," she asked.

"A-"

Artemis groaned," do you ever get bad grades kid?"

He shared an annoyed smirk with Artemis. She knew damn well that getting anything less that A's or B's was unacceptable for members of the Team.

"Fuck, they always forget to give me an extra apple," groand Barbara. "Hold on guys I'll be right back." She got up and headed back into the Cafeteria.

"We got a mission last night," Artemis said immediately.

"I thought that Batman said all missions were a no go this week," replied Dick.

"Wonder Woman convinced him to change his mind."

Dick rolled his eyes in jealousy. An Amazon Princess, a woman who dressed in a cat suit, and an assassin. Diana, Selina Kyle, and Talia al Ghul. Batman had three of the hottest women Dick had ever seen vying for his attention, and he was always too busy to deal with them. Artemis gave Dick the run down of the mission from last night.

"What do you mean Zatanna still has the souls," he asked in shock. "Nabu is right, she needs to return them to the crystal."

"Dick from what I was told she wiped out the bad guys in an instant with those souls. It might be better if she keeps them."

"The souls are dark magic she can't keep them."

"The souls are dark but what if she lea-"

"Sorry I took so long guys," said Barbara returning. "They only had pears."

Dick gave Artemis a "we're not finished talking about this" glare. She responded with a "yes we are" glare. Artemis packed her things and said something about studying for a pre-calculus quiz and she was gone.

"Dick?"

"Yeah Babs?"

"Do you ever get that feeling that Artemis is keeping a secret from us?"

"Everybody has secrets Barbara. She'll tell when she's ready and not before."

Once the school day was over as usual Alfred appeared in the giant limousine to pick him up from school. It was annoying having everyone stare at you as you got in the car to go home. He waved goodbye to Barbara and Artemis and got in the car.

"Seatbelt Master Richard," said Agent A as he got in the car. "How was school sir?"

"Lets see A's in all my classes as usual, the science lab blew up today so Bruce should be getting an email from the school asking him to donate a new one, and the Principal's sister who is his secretary, is knocked up by the Vice Principal who is his best friend."

"How in the world do you know something like that?"

"I'm a detective Alfred or at least I used to be one."

Alfred stopped a red light and he turned around. "You still are a detective Master Richard. A grounded one, but a detective nevertheless."

"I know I messed up and I can't get around being punished. My days would be that much better if I could get crocodile manners to speak to me. Three days of the silent treatment isn't fair Alfred."

"Would you say that you didn't earn it Master Richard?"

"Not three days of it."

"I shall speak with Master Bruce for your benefit young sir. Keep in mind also sir he hasn't had a homemade chocolate chip cookie in over forty eight hours. I'm certain he's in withdrawal by now sir."

"Yeah it was in Gotham Daily News main page." Dick took the paper out his backpack and continued. "Batman saves a children's hospital from Killer Croc by breaking the creature's jaw and left ankle. Breaking both joints in five different places. The doctors at Arkham Asylum are working to create a straw for Killer Croc to eat out of since his enormous jaw had to be wired shut."

Alfred rubbed his forehead and sighed," oh heavens it's worse than I thought." The light turned green and Alfred continued to the mansion. When Dick and Alfred pulled up to the mansion they saw Bruce and Barry Allen AKA Flash talking; or rather arguing outside the front door.

"So let me get this straight Barry," said Bruce. "You come to my mansion, bitch some more about the whole situation with the boys being Richard's fault, and then you want me to give you a check so Wally can get his tattoo removed? Not going to happen."

"So how will I get the tattoo removed Bruce," asked Barry angrily.

"Not my problem and I don't care!" Then he really got in Barry's face. "And the next time you come to my house to talk shit about my kid, you better damn well make sure Clark is here to protect you from me otherwise you're going to regret it." With that Bruce slammed the door in Barry's face. Barry looked and seeing, Alfred and Dick, sent them a quick glare and ran away.

"Hmm I guess old crocodile manners doesn't like it when people speak badly about you does he sir," said Alfred.

Dick was speechless.

**Later that night**

It was almost eight o clock. Dick had to go to bed exactly at nine. He'd better find a way to get as much as done possible.

"Master Bruce wishes to speak with you Master Richard," Alfred said from the doorway.

Dick was in shock. He looked at Alfred and asked," are you sure?"

"Yes sir. He said for you to meet him inside the Batcave."

Bruce was sitting at his computer in a business suit when Dick arrived in the cave. "You called me Bruce?"

"Get changed."

"Where are we going?"

Bruce simply looked at him then said," get changed. Now." Dick sighed and put on his Robin costume. In a way he was still being given the silent treatment but it was nice to hear Bruce's voice. When he finished getting dressed, Bruce gave him a quick glance and stopped typing.

He stood up and said," Black Canary wants to do some training. You are to go to the cave. You will not speak to any of the other three males who are at training. You will train. You will return at ten o clock sharp and go to bed." He sat back down.

"Is that it," Dick asked. Bruce ignored him and continued to type. Dick sighed and walked over to the zeta tube, but he didn't step through it. Instead he pulled out the escrima sticks that he kept collapsed in his utility belt. They expanded and he flung one at Bruce and the other at the computer. Bruce barely just dodged. The computer being inanimate wasn't so lucky and the entire screen shattered all to hell. "HAVE I GOT YOUR GODDAMN ATTENTION NOW OR ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP IGNORING ME?!"

Bruce touched the comm. in his ear and said," Dinah. Yes it's me. Dick doesn't feel so well, he's got an upset stomach. I'm going to stay home tonight and watch him. Yeah, yes, I'll tell him you said that. Bye." Bruce stood up and took off his jacket and dress shirt to reveal simply a white undershirt. He kicked off his dress shoes and said," use any gadget that you can on me. Beat me and I'll talk to for as long as you want. Just remember, you asked for this."


	12. Training

The Team were waiting for Dick, and Connor. Wally hadn't seen his best friend in a few days but it felt like an eternity. He thought his punishment was over when Uncle Barry came home and told him that he could go to the cave for training. That wasn't the case. Black Canary simply didn't want the boys getting out of shape. They were being allowed in the cave only from 8-10 tonight only to train. He knew it had to be hard having BigDaddyBats and Alfred mad at him. Alfred would relent after a day or two, Batman was entirely another story. It was highly unwise to get on his bad side. But then again if Dick had it bad, he couldn't imagine how Connor was doing with Superman. The Boy Scout completely ignored him. It was probably a silent fest in that house. Canary looked her wrist watch and was tapping her foot on the ground to show her impatience.

Suddenly she put a finger in her ear and a moment later said," Dick wont be joining us. Batman says he doesn't feel well so he's keeping him home."

Oh well thought Wally. He'd just have to see Dick another time.

**"Recognized Superman 01, Superboy B04"**

The Team looked as the Man of Steel and his clone came through the zeta tube together. What was even crazier, they looked like they were talking. Connor had a backpack on his back, and Superman was carrying a two suitcases. Were they going somewhere after training?

"You've almost got heat vision down completely Connor," said Superman. "We'll practice your cold breath a little bit later tonight."

Connor simply nodded. Black Canary suddenly appeared, grabbed Superman by the ear and took him down the hallway away from the Team to yell at him. Connor walked over by the others and M'Gann linked everybody up so the adults couldn't hear them talking.

"_So how've you boys been," she asked._

"_Atlantis is okay for a visit but it's very boring," replied Kaldur._

"_Metropolis isn't so bad," said Connor._

"_Dude are you and Supey Sr. actually getting along," asked Wally._

_"Suprisingly yes. It's been nice over there."_

_"How in hell did that happen?"_

"_Well... Batman drugged both of us and trapped us in Clark's house. And as soon as we woke up, we tried to kill one another. But once our fight was over, Clark apologized for ignoring me for so long and took me out for burgers. He's even been helping me with my powers. So Wally, you don't have to worry about me setting your ass on fire again accidentally. Now, I can do it on purpose if I wish."_

"_What about you girls? Has the cave been boring as hell without us? Do you miss our dreamy looks?"_

"_You think way too highly of yourself Baywatch," lied Artemis. "No one here missed you."_

"_Where's Dick," asked Connor._

"S_ick," answered M'Gann. "Batman told Black Canary that he was going to keep him home."_

Black Canary walked back over to them. Superman was rubbing his ear but he flew down the hall and returned with the couch. The Man of Steel had never stayed for their training sessions but, he was staying today. Superman sat on the couch started typing on a laptop.

"Alright everyone," Black Canary said. Everyone came to attention. "I know we haven't trained in a few days but I still expect the best out of all of you. Pair up. Wally vs. M'Gann, Kaldur vs. Artemis, Zatanna vs. Connor. NO POWERS."

Everyone got in the circle, the floor lit up and training commenced. Wally had a bit of an upper hand on M'Gann in battle in terms of combat. They pretty much relied on their respective powers of super speed and telekinesis during battle. Kaldur had the size advantage on Artemis but she was faster so that left them equal. That left Zatanna and Connor. Normally Connor would take it easy on Zatanna since she pretty much strictly used magic on the missions. Tonight was different. Zatanna moved like lightning today, she was striking Connor with everything she looked like she was actually hurting him. Connor went for a left hook, Zatanna parried it and hit him in the face with a spinning heel kick. He fell down and the floor called it out.

"SUPERBOY FAIL."

Connor growled and Superman looked up from his laptop for a second.

"Good job Zatanna," said Black Canary.

Connor got back up and cried," again!"

Zatanna nodded and she and Connor circled one another. Connor went for a straight right hand with a lot of force; Zatanna dodged and punched Connor straight in the face. He was lifted off the ground and he landed on the training room floor.

"SUPERBOY FAIL."

Connor was on the ground covering his face. When he moved his hands his nose was bleeding badly. Wally looked over and saw Connor bleeding. He couldn't believe Zatanna had defeated the young Kryptonian twice. Connor had a look of hate on his face.

"Canary said no magic," he growled.

Zatanna put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side before smiling. "Hello genius I have to talk to use my magic," she explained. "I didn't say a damn thing."

"Well only magic could hurt me like this. How do you explain that?"

How would I know what your body considers magic? I'm just happy that I didn't break my hand just now. I just know I didn't say a word."

Zatanna walked over to Connor and cried," l_aeh_." Connor's nose stopped bleeding. Zatanna helped him up and he thanked her. Wally looked at the clock. It was already 8:45. An hour and fifteen more and it was back home.

"Okay everyone take fifteen," cried Black Canary. "We start again at 9:00." Superman waved for Canary to come over, and the Team all relaxed. Some standing others sitting. M'Gann linked the team up again.

_"So seriously," asked Wally. "You guys do anything fun since we've been on the sidelines?"_

_"We went on a mission last night," answered M'Gann. "Doctor Fate and a demon came with us."_

At the mention of Doctor Fate all the boys looked at Zatanna. Zatanna folded her arms and glared at the boys.

"_I really wish that whenever someone mentioned Doctor Fate that everyone wouldn't look at me," she cried. "Because in case you haven't noticed, it's hella rude. Yes I know my father is trapped under that goddamned helmet and it's partially my fault. I don't need to be constantly reminded with pity looks."_

_"We didn't mean to offend you Zatanna," said Kaldur._

_"How did the mission end," asked Connor changing the subject before an argument began._

_"A magic gem smashed over Zatanna and now she has the power to control the dead," answered Artemis._

Wally spit out the water he had been drinking. Superman and Black Canary both looked at him.

"Sorry," he said out loud. Back in the mental link he said,"_ you can control the dead?"_

_Zatanna replied," I guess, but I don't want to come rely on it."_

_"That's probably why you kicked my ass during our spar," cried Connor. "You've got souls of the dead going throughout your body._

_"Doctor Fate and Jason Blood did say the gem would increase your magic tenfold," M'Gann reminded her._

_"Alright, change in subject," interrupted Wally. "All this talk about dead people and magic is depressing." _

"_Kaldur how's Tula," asked Artemis throwing Wally a dirty look._

"_I have not seen her since I arrived in Atlantis," lied Kaldur._

"_I heard his heartbeat skip a beat," Connor said immediately. "He's lying." _

Kaldur glared at the clone. If he could've strangled Connor, he would've.

"_It is a personal matter I don't wish to discuss with you guys," answered Kaldur truthfully._

"_If you tell us Water Boy maybe we can help," smiled Artemis._

Kaldur sighed and put a hand to his forehead before continuing._ "Well I met with Tula my first night back in Atlantis. She was… um is the term dirtfaced drunk?"_

"_Shitfaced drunk," corrected Wally._

"_Yeah she was that. She started kissing me and I tried to stop her, but she just kept doing it. I was already feeling like crap because Orrin yelled at me and well it just felt sooo good. One thing led to another-"_

"_Please_ _tell me you that didn't have sex with her," asked Artemis._

"_She was pressuring me! What was I supposed do?!_

M'Gann grabbed her head in pain since "OH MY GOD" rang through her mind.

_Zatanna recovered first," Kaldur are you crazy? Why would you do that?"_

_"What do you mean 'what were you supposed to do'," shouted Wally. "How about not sleep with her you dork!"_

"_She's your best friend's girlfriend," growled Connor. "How can you live with yourself?"_

"_You are not telling me things that I have not told myself," sighed Kaldur. "But that's not the worst part. The worst part is that Tula told Garth, who told me this morning, that she is pregnant."_

Again M'Gann covered squeezed her head but this time "OH SHIT" ring through her head.

"Alright everyone back on your feet," cried Black Canary.

No one could really focus on training anymore after what had transpired through the mental link. When training finally ended at 9:50 Red Tornado came down from his apartment.

"Boys please leave the cave," ordered Tornado.

Wally looked over M'Gann and Connor were making up, Zatanna was going to her room, Kaldur, and Black Canary had already gone back through the zeta tube. Superman was waiting with the suitcases for Connor. He looked at Artemis and made eye contact. She looked at him and rolled her eyes with a smile. Wally smiled and left the cave. As he ran to back to Uncle Barry's all he could think of was Artemis.


	13. Robin vs Bruce

Robin glared at Bruce as he stood up cracked his knuckles and his neck. Then he took off his jacket and dress shirt to reveal simply a white undershirt. He kicked off his dress shoes and said," use any gadget that you can on me and I'll talk to for as long as you want. Just remember, you asked for this."

They both took their positions. Robin threw two reverse birdrangs. They flew right past his mentor. Then he charged at Bruce and tried attacking with a flurry of punches. Bruce blocked everyone of them and countered with a series of jabs which sent Robin back. Robin watched as the birdrangs turned and reversed and flew back at their target. Just as they were about hit the back of his head, Bruce caught the both of them without looking and sighed.

"This is underwhelming Robin," he said throwing the birdrangs to the ground. "Heavy on the under. Tell me you can do better?"

Robin dropped a smoke pellet and vanished. Bruce stood completely still. Robin quiet as a mouse snuck around into a spot above Bruce. He then dropped a smoke pellet from above. Bruce didn't have on his cowl therefore he couldn't see through smoke. Robin dropped down from his hiding spot expecting to land on Bruce but he was gone. Turning on his cowl's vision mode he started looking for his mentor. He felt himself be punched in the back of the head. He turned quickly and threw a birdrang and then he was punched in the back of his right leg. Robin couldn't believe it. By entering the smoke pellet he had handicapped himself. He ran to the nearest exit by the smoke. Once he exited he tried to catch his breath but Bruce flew out of no where and caught him in his left side with a kick. Robin went flying and landed near the computer.

"What was that for," snarled Robin.

Bruce smiled an evil smile and said," that kick was breaking my goddamn $50,000 computer. Wait until you see what I do to you for throwing that escrima stick at me. Or you could just go to bed now and save yourself more pain. What's your choice?"

Robin charged at Bruce and tried a jumping kick he knew wouldn't work. As expected Bruce grabbed his extending leg and flung him off the cliff of the cave. Robin used his grapple and swung to a safe position to formulate a plan. From his vantage point he knew for a fact that Bruce couldn't see him. Bruce may have been a combat expert in many styles but even he could be taken down. Robin threw two birdrangs at Bruce who heard them coming. He turned, faced, and caught them. What Bruce didn't know was that were minor explosive birdrangs primed to go off. Robin counted down in his mind. 5, 4, 3-

Right at 3 Bruce flung them back at Robin's location. They came back fast as hell. 2. There was no way they'd make it to him in time. 1. The explosives stuck themselves in the wall right next to Robin. 0.

"SHIT," cried Robin diving as they blew. Pieces of rock flew at him as he was thrown from the cliff. Robin grappled and landed hard on the ground right in front of Bruce. Robin tasted blood as he got up. His lip was bleeding. Bruce folded his arms and frowned.

"What have I told you about using profanity," asked Bruce.

"How did you know where I was?"

"I didn't. That was a guess."

"NO ONE IS THAT GOOD!"

"I am."

Robin lost it for a second. He tried to punch Bruce who dodged, and hit him with the palm of his hand in the middle of his forehead. That was so fast I couldn't even follow thought Robin. The Boy Wonder was literally seeing stars at the moment.

"Never make the first move if it's going to be a bad one," chided Bruce. "That was one of the first things I taught you."

Robin glared at him. He just wanted him to burst into flames. Robin realized they were at a close enough distance and fired his grappling hook at Bruce's face. Bruce dodged and grabbed the hook as it was retracting and pulled as hard as he could. Robin was caught off guard not expecting him to do that; or for Bruce to be so strong and was pulled too. Bruce caught him with a hard knee in the gut. Robin groaned, grabbed his stomach and then vomited Alfred's vegetable soup all over the cave floor.

Bruce sighed and said," you know you're cleaning that when we're done right?"

Robin screamed and ran up to Bruce to try and trip him. It didn't work of course, but that was the opening he needed. He ran over to where the dropped escrima sticks were and grabbed them.

"Tell me you're not thinking that after all you've tried that up-close combat is going to work against me," sneered Bruce. "If I were you, I'd give up right now."

Robin ignored him and using an expert acrobat jump landed near Bruce and began swinging the escrima sticks with skills any Master would be to honored to possess. And Bruce dodged everyone one of them. It was almost as though his body was like running water. Every time it looked like that he was about to get hit, he managed to dodge. Then his dodges began turning into counters. Once or twice Robin got hit in the ribs hard. But Bruce was also encouraging him with. Once or twice he said," Come on hit me", or "Your gaining ground, good don't let me get anymore" and he was constantly saying," C'mon Richard you're better than this. Push yourself to the limit."

Then all of a sudden Bruce decided that the little farce battle had gone on long enough. Robin tried everything in his power to stop his attacks. But he found himself quickly being destroyed. Bruce was moving at 100 mph. Bruce would hit Robin in the neck with a quick chop and eight punches to the chest. He would knee Robin in the gut and follow it with an elbow to the back.. Robin threw one last punch with all his energy and Bruce caught his fist and squeezed. Robin fell to his knees trying to get Bruce to release him. Bruce lifted him by the hand he was squeezing and Robin suddenly found his feet off the ground. Bruce was holding him in the air and didn't even look like he was tiring. He was looking right at Robin with those dark eyes of his. He sank his left fist into Robin's gut and the little bird saw stars before passing out.

Dick woke up and every last joint in his body hurt. He couldn't believe it. He hadn't touched Bruce once during their fight. Being hung over was bad, but comparing that and the pain he was feeling now wasn't even close. He looked down and saw that he was out of his Robin costume and in his pajamas. He looked at the clock it was 10:30 and the sun was shining.

"Oh shit," he moaned. Bruce had warned him it was his responsibility to get out of bed and get himself to school while he was grounded. Alfred would only pick him up from school. He tried getting out of bed but every muscle felt like it was on fire, and the fire was being put out by acid. He just lay there and stared angrily at the ceiling. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Dick can I come in?"

Dick couldn't believe it. He had to be dreaming. Was the man who was raised by scowling monkeys actually talking to him.

"Yeah c'mon," said Dick weakly. He sat up from underneath the covers.

Bruce came in with a trolley with two trays. On the first tray there were blueberry pancakes with chopped bananas and walnuts with syrup on the side. On the second tray were scrambled eggs with cheese, smoked sausage, two peeled oranges, and a cup of milk. His favorite breakfast.

"Tell Alfred that I said thanks."

"Seeing as how Alfred left for England at 4:30 this morning, I can assume he didn't make this."

"YOU CAN COOK?"

"There are many things I can do little wise ass that you don't know about."

Dick tried the pancakes. They were absolutely perfect. Everything was perfect. Bruce let him eat while he walked around the room. He grabbed a book of Dick's nightstand.

"New Moon Richard," he asked. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Bruce it's actually a good book. See Bella is-"

Bruce put his hand up for Dick to stop and said, "I'm just going to pretend that I care." Dick smiled and went back to eating. Bruce came and sat on the bed next to him. "Look I'm not going to pretend that I wasn't pissed off at you for what you did. Richard Grayson what you did wasn't okay at all. Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? It wasn't so much dangerous that you got drunk. Your friends however are metahumans and that's another matter. Wally could've entered the speed force, Kaldur would easily get dehydrated through alcohol, and I don't even think I need to start on Connor. He gets angry if he can't find his belt. What were you thinking?"

Dick swallowed his eggs and asked," who's the youngest member of the League?

"What does tha-"

"Please Bruce."

Bruce waved his hand impatiently. "You can't really count Captain Marvel nobody knows he's ten but me, but Dinah is the only one still in her twenties."

"I'm thirteen and all the guys are at least sixteen. It's sucks being the youngest. I just wanted to fit in with the older guys."

"I'll give you that but Dick that doesn't make it any better. I know it can't be easy being the youngest boy member of the Team. But that doesn't mean you can just get away with reckless activities. Do you have any idea what the League had to do to save your asses? I hacked every camera in Star Labs, Metropolis, Gotham, and the White House and erased all the data from the cameras that day, we had to set-up villains using old evidence, and J'onn wiped the memories of everyone within five miles of the locations attacked."

Dick had no idea that the Justice League went that far out of the way to make sure their protégées would be safe from Government prosecution. He could only hang his head in shame. Bruce began speaking again.

"Look I'll forgive you for getting drunk, if you'll forgive me for treating you so bad the past couple of days. Alfred let me know that I was being extremely childish while I was driving him to the airport much to my dismay; but he also told me about the talk you two had. Did you really think I hated you?" Now Dick really felt embarrassed. Bruce used his hand and raised the boy's chin so that they were eye to eye. "I would personally kill any villain man or woman, painfully and slowly, if you were ever taken away from me. Clark loves to tell me that I've never changed in the seven years I've know him. But he's wrong... you've changed me."

Dick gave Bruce a hug around the waist and said," I love you Dad."

Bruce patted him on the back and kissed forehead. "I love you too son.

Dick wiped his watering eyes and asked," sooo we good?"

Bruce nodded his head. "Of course, I mean we have to be. Alfred isn't here to stop us from killing one another."

"So can I have my technology back?"

"Don't push it kid. You're still in trouble, no getting around that. But you can have one of your laptops back; hacking into the Pentagon and the White House is off limits for a while though. Let things cool off."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Can I make another request then?" Bruce raised his eyebrows indicating for him to continue. "This Saturday we were going to give Zatanna a suprise party to formerly welcome her as a member of the Team," explained Dick. "But me and the other guys can't do that if we're grounded."

Bruce pinched the top of his nose and said," your pushing it Dick. I'll talk to Barry, Orrin, and Clark and get their opinions on whether you guys should be allowed to go or not. But if you guys do go, you will behave understood?"

Dick shook his head yes quickly then said in shock," wait Connor is living with Uncle Clark?"

"I'm guessing all your teammates know that now since they went to training yesterday."

He got up off the bed and Dick asked," wait aren't you going to apologize?"

Bruce turned around and gave him a "this should be good look."

"I'm sitting here and I can barely move because I'm in so much pain. Pain that you caused."

Bruce looked at Dick then took one of his sausages off he plate. And as he walked away he smiled and said," you started when you threw that stick at me."

"Oh wow you're such an adult!"

Bruce chuckled and walked away leaving Dick to his nurse his injuries and enjoy his breakfast.


	14. Smallville

Connor was sleeping peacefully when he felt the lights being cut on. He opened his eyes and there was Clark just as happy as he could be. Clark being raised on a farm was morning person. Connor being raised in a pod, was not a morning person. He was like most teenage boys and was a 10:30-11:00 AM kind of person.

"C'mon hop in the shower," ordered Clark.

"Clark it's nine in the morning," said Connor grumpily.

"I know what time it is Kon-El." Clark had told Connor all about Krypton yesterday at lunch time and decided to give him a Kryptonian name as well. "Now come on, out of bed we have to get flying."

"I don't fly I haven't gotten that power yet."

"You don't start flying until you're 21. Consider that your real adults only gift along with alcohol." He put an emphasis on the word alcohol.

Connor rolled his eyes but didn't get out of bed. He was tired as hell. They went shopping all day yesterday. Clark had bought him a brand new queen size bed(which he couldn't wait to get M'Gann in for a quick tumble when Clark was out saving Metropolis), a new dresser, brand new blankets, anything he needed they bought with Batman's credit card. Clark had turned his office space that he kept in his apartment into a room for Connor to use for whenever he was in town. Clark pulled the giant Superman comforter off Connor and put it on the floor.

"Connor I'm gonna put the scrambled eggs on the skillet," said Clark. "And if you're not out of that bed and in the shower by the time I get back, you will not like me."

He turned around and left the room. Connor put his face into his pillow and growled. So this was what having a parent figure was like. He was loving every moment he had to admit, but why did they wake you so damn early? Either way he wasn't getting up. Connor was going to relax in that bed with his shirt off and his underwear on until about 12, then maybe he would get up. Suddenly he felt something burning. Damn why was it so hot all of a sudden? His feet were burning like hell. Connor roared and fell out of bed. He turned and saw that his feet were cherry red and Superman was standing with his eyes bright red.

"DID YOU JUST WAKE ME WITH HEAT VISION?"

Clark eyes returned to their icy blue color. He answered back," it works doesn't it? And the best part is it can't kill you. Get in the shower please."

Connor rolled his eyes and got into the shower. He was in and out in five minutes. Clark had also bought him an all new wardrobe. He put on what he was now going to call his lucky boxers, along with a white v neck, a pair of black shorts, and a pair of sandals. He came into the kitchen where Clark was just finished flipping the pancakes into the air.

"I bet Batman doesn't wake Dick this early," he grumbled.

"Of course not," replied Clark. "Alfred does it for him."

At 9:30 they left the apartment. Doctor Fate had assured him that he would keep order in Metropolis while he was gone. That scared Clark a little, so he secretly asked Red Tornado to check in on the Lord of Order when he got a chance. After breakfast, Connor and Clark went to the top of the apartment building roof. Connor had on his backpack and Clark was carrying the suitcases. They would've left last night but Clark said just wait until morning. They were going to a place called SmallVille. Clark wanted to introduce Connor to his parents John and Martha.

"So how do we get there," asked Connor impatiently. "I don't fly."

"Which you have now reminded me three times this morning," replied Clark rubbing his forehead. "Fortunately for the both of us, I do. Now I doubt you want me to carry you like a baby."

"But daddy you never even held me as a child."

Clark ignored the sarcasm and continued. "I can carry you in a full Nelson, or I can carry you on my back, your choice."

Connor thought for a second then said," what just put my arms around your neck? Just like that?"

Clark nodded his head yes. Connor grabbed onto Clark's neck. Clark picked up the suitcases and jumped into the air and they were off. Clark was flying about 50 mph and Connor started to feel queasy. He probably should've insisted that they let their food sit a while longer.

"Has anyone ever told you how damn heavy you are," asked Clark.

"Look who's talking," replied Connor. "I saw you eating doughnuts yesterday when told me there weren't anymore."

"You don't need the junk."

"And you do? Well at least I know where I get the fat genes from."

"I am not fat. God you remind me of Bruce so much it's scary."

"I'm that much fun?"

"I could drop you, you know."

Connor only laughed at that. "So what are we gonna tell you parents? I'm a clone designed to kill you incase you go rogue?"

"Yeah I think that we should just avoid that."

"So what're you going to say?"

"I'll figure something out, now hold on we're flying too slow for me."

Connor gripped tighter as Clark sped up. The had to be going 100 mph at this point. It seemed like they were in the air for hours, suddenly Clark began descending and in no time he was on the ground. Connor found the nearest tree lost his breakfast everywhere and Clark laughed at him.

"Yup flying was just like that the first time for me too."

Connor wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and exhaled deeply. "Flying and drinking. Well at least both make you throw up."

Clark looked at him with his arms folded. "That's not funny."

Connor smirked. "I thought it was. Now come on, puking all that up has made a little hungry."

They walked up to the front door (Clark in front of Connor) and Clark knocked. A woman answered the door, and she immediately smiled.

"Clark you're here; JONATHAN HE'S HERE," she bellowed giving Clark a hug. The woman was obviously Martha. She had graying hair and was about 5 '7' opposed to Clark who was 6'6. An older man suddenly came to the door with a pipe in his mouth and glasses on his face. He was about 6'1' with all gray hair.

"Welcome home son," said Jonathan also giving Clark a hug.

"Guys there's someone I'd like you both to meet," said Clark. He stepped to the side to reveal Connor. "Mom, Pop, this is Conner Kent... he's my son." Conner looked at Clark. Did he hear that correctly? Clark had just called him his son? He couldn't believe it. Apparently neither could Martha because at that exact moment she fainted.

Connor had met his "grandparents" for only 20 minutes and already knew he was going to love them. At the moment the four of them were in the kitchen, and Clark was being grilled by his mom.

"Clark Jonathan Kent how could you," growled Martha. "How dare you keep Connor away from us for seveteen years? I'm so pissed off at you right now." Clark looked like he was trying to come up with a reasonable excuse but he was stuck.

"Now Martha calm down," reasoned Jonathan. "Clark obviously has his reasons."

"What good reasons are there for keeping a grandmother from her only grandson?" Jonathan remained quiet on that one with a smirk while Connor was trying hard not to laugh. Martha pointed a finger outside. "Outside Clark, the fields are waiting for you. It's 2:30 if you hurry now you'll finish in time for dinner. Feed all the animals, plant all the corn, harvest the green apple trees, prune the tomatoes and squash, repaint the barn with two coats, and cut the grass."

"Mom I just got here. How come Kara hasn't done anything?"

"She went away this summer, and besides Kara doesn't have a secret love child that she's been keeping a secret from me and your father for seventeen years." Connor blushed at being called a secret love child.

"Mom, it's Thursday we're staying until Saturday afternoon. I can do all that before then."

"If you want dinner Man of Steel, you'll get your ass out there now." Clark sighed and headed upstairs. When he came back down two minutes later he was in shorts, a black undershirt, and some work shoes. He towards the back door to the yard shaking his head.

"Did I see you roll your eyes at me Clark Kent," Martha barked.

"No," Clark replied.

"No what?"

"No ma'am I did not roll my eyes at you."

Connor couldn't believe it what he was witnessing. Clark stood up to Batman, got thrown through probably every surface imaginable, and he'd fought with giant aliens from other worlds from time to time. But against his mother, it was obvious he'd lose every time. Connor spent most of the day getting to know his "grandparents" while Clark worked. They told him how they got married young, but struggled to have children. And when they'd lost hope of ever having a family, they found Clark. All day Martha kept giving Connor kisses, Jonathan had given him $100 already. They told him about Clark's childhood in Smallville. It was almost 5:00 and Clark was still doing chores.

Connor stood and said," uh Mrs. Kent-"

"None of that Mrs. Kent garbage Connor you are going to call me Grandma," Martha ordered. Jonathan simply laughed from his chair in the living room.

Connor smiled and asked," Grandma do you mind if I go and check on my Dad real quick?" Whoa. He couldn't believe it. He had just called Clark, Dad. And the crazy thing was that it felt right.

"Yeah go check on him, and bring him this glass of lemonade. He doesn't deserve it, but give it to him."

Connor walked around the farm. This would be a nice place to grow up he thought. He looked an orchard of apples. There were maybe thirty trees out here. No wonder Clark didn't want to pick apples. Clark was flying around picking them. He already had maybe eight baskets full of apples, and was no where near finished.

"Clark," Connor called out to him.

Clark saw him with the lemonade and flew right over. "That woman is evil," he laughed. "The wife of Satan. But she's my mommy. Can't do nothing about it." He drained the glass of lemonade.

"I've been ordered to by her to call her Grandma."

"I bet she loves that."

"Of course."

Clark wiped the sweat from his brow and wiped it on Connor's forehead.

"That was gross," snarled Connor. Quick as lightning Clark took off his shirt and flew over Connor's head and wrung his shirt out over him covering him in sweat and began laughing.

Connor looked horrified then he smiled and said," I'm telling Grandma Martha."

Suddenly Clark looked horrified and he growled," YOU'D BETTER NOT TELL!"

Connor laughed and actually helped Clark with the remainder of his chores. It took forever he admitted to plant the damn corn, and feeding the animals was okay. Clark painted the barn in 10 minutes flat by flying, while Connor pruned the tomatoes and squash. By the time they finished cutting the grass, it was 7:30 and they were covered in sweat. They both took a quick hot shower, and at 8:00 it was time for dinner. Baked Potatoes, Fresh Garden Salad, Fried Chicken, and Blueberry Pie. Jonathan and Martha just watched speechless. Clark and Connor ate the same things, at the same exact time, in the exact same way. Watching Connor eat was like stepping into a time machine for the two since he looked just like Clark.

"So Connor what's your mother's name," asked Grandpa Kent.

Connor didn't even have to think and answered instantly," Dinah." He knew he'd never met his real mother if he even had one, but Black Canary was as close as it got. He was proud to call her mother. She'd done so much for him.

"What a beautiful name," admitted Grandma Martha.

At one point in Dinner, Connor accidentally spilled some of his 4th slice of blueberry pie on his shirt and headed upstairs to clean it off in the bathroom. That was when he heard the shower running. He didn't even know someone else was here. Suddenly the shower shut off. Someone was coming out. The door opened and a woman was holding a towel across her body. When she saw Connor she put her hands to her head and her towel fell to the ground leaving her naked.

Connor face turned beet red, and he turned around in embarrassment as she exclaimed," oh my goodness. Clark what happened? How're a teenager again? Did someone cast another spell on you?"

Connor tried telling the woman that he wasn't Clark. She moved in front of him and Connor's face turned the color of Clark's cape. Suddenly, she put her hands on his shoulders and Connor felt his face and ears burn even more, and his pants starting to grow. Damn it! Being Kryptonian was nice, but putting up with the fucked up super Kryptonian horny hormones was tough as shit.

"Don't worry Clark, I'll find a way to help make you an adult again," she said giving him a hug. Connor's face was on fire now, and he almost touched her butt when she hugged him, but he stopped himself.

He was about to swear at the women when he heard," uh Lana?"

Clark was coming up the stairs probably wondering what was taking Connor so long. Lana looked from Connor to Clark, and Clark to Connor and she screamed.

It took time to explain to Lana what was going on but when Clark was done she answered," wow the father saw me naked years ago, and son saw me naked just now. Makes me sound like a whore." Connor laughed at that. He hadn't mind seeing Lana naked. Clark quickly took off his jacket and covered her in the hallway while she was screaming. Connor stretched and yawned.

"Looks like someone is tired Martha," laughed Jonathan. "Probably all the pie the boy devoured."

"Shut up Jonathan," said Martha with a smile. "He can eat whatever he wants here. But it's getting late. Lana is sleeping in Kara's room while her house is getting sprayed for termites; Clark, Connor you guys are gonna have to sleep on the floor in Clark's room."

"Mom, I do have a bed," replied Clark.

"Not anymore sweetie we had to sell it last year due to issues with money."

Connor could see Clark was obviously pissed his parents didn't ask him for the money instead of selling his bed. Connor entered Clark's room as Clark went downstairs to grab the blankets. There were pictures of old friends, and trophies. Clark was shirtless next to a red headed girl in a bathing suit with polka dots. He had to be the same age Connor was now. This photo was dead on him. He looked on the back of the photo and read it.

_Clark I had a fabulous time last night. That's the last time we ever do it in the park without a blanket seeing as how you complained about the grass itching your back. Hugs and kisses – Stephanie_

Clark returned Connor laughed and asked," grass itches your back?"

"It does but how would you… oh fuck. You read the back of the picture didn't you. You snooping little shit."

"You played sports?"

"Yeah that's the state championship trophy you're holding. Dad almost didn't let me play anymore after one game. Broke one guys arm tackling him, and gave two guys concussions."

Clark layed out one large white comforter on the floor and gave Connor a pillow. Seeing as how it was 100 degrees tonight, they slept with the window open and in their underwear.

"Hey Clark," asked Connor from the floor.

"What's up," Clark responded with a yawn.

"Thanks for bringing me here today. I know I bitched, sorry, complained about the ride here but today was the most fun that I've had in weeks. I love your family."

Clark rolled over and looked at him. "Connor they're your family as well. I owe you all this."

"No I'm just a clone."

"NO! Regardless of how you were created you are still my blood. Leave it in the past. Got it?"

Connor laughed at how Clark quoted him and said," yeah I got it."

"Oh and Bruce called me earlier today?"

"Yeah what did he want?"

"Something about you guys giving Giovanni's daughter a surprise party."

Connor smacked his forehead. "I completely forgot about it. Can I go please?"

"We'll see."

"Guess that means no."

"No it means we'll see."

"Fine."

Clark yawned and ruffled Connor's hair and said," good, now get some sleep Superbrat." He turned over facing the opposite direction. Connor noticed that Clark even slept the same way he did.

He smiled, then in a whisper he was sure Clark wouldn't hear Connor said," goodnight Dad."

Later the next morning, Connor would wake to the sound of clicking cameras taking a pictures of him and Clark sleeping next to one another in the exact same position. Right side of their face down in their pillows, their arms wrapped around their pillows and in their underwear. Clark in his black Batman briefs, and Connor in his black Batman boxers.


	15. Gravity Lamps and a Butter Knife

Wally ran home as soon as school was finished. Tonight he and Aunt Iris were going to have an Avatar: the Last Airbender marathon. She had convinced Uncle Barry to allow him to watch TV just for tonight. When he got home she wasn't there. But he could hear the shower upstairs running. A note was on the refrigerator.

_There was an accident and they needed an immediate reporter. I'll probably be home around 7. Sorry I missed our night –Iris_.

"Fuck," Wally snarled crumpling the letter.

"Why are you in here swearing?"

Uncle Barry was coming downstairs in his Flash bathrobe.

"Aunt Iris had to go and report an accident," sighed Wally. "So she won't be home in time for the Avatar marathon."

"That's life kiddo," replied Uncle Barry. "The job calls and you go and do it, if your plan is to keep the job." Uncle Barry sat down at the kitchen table and indicated for Wally to do the same. "Look kid, we haven't really talked about what happened on Saturday night. But the fact is you can't go around getting drunk at age sixteen."

"Uncle Barry I help save the world from supervillians from time to time. One drink can't be so bad."

"One drink isn't bad Wally. But you didn't have just one drink, you had an entire bottle. And under 21 it's not only bad, it's illegal. What's bad is that you didn't even have regular alcohol. You had alcohol Batman made. Do you have any idea what goes through that guys head on a day to day basis? You're lucky you're still alive."

Now Wally was getting mad. "You act like you've never had an underage drink before."

"Underage sex yes plenty of times. Underage drinking with two metahumans one being the clone of Superman, the other the protégée of Aquaman, no."

Now Wally was caught off guard. Uncle Barry never lied to him. Barry continued," not to mention you idiots let Dick drink. What the hell were you thinking?"

"IT WAS DICK'S IDEA!"

"Wally stop and use your goddamned head for a second. How old is Dick?"

"Thirteen."

"EXACTLY," yelled Uncle Barry flicking Wally forehead with his finger. "If you were thirteen and all your friends were at least two years older than you wouldn't you try to do what the older boys would want to do?" Wally hadn't considered that at all so he just stayed silent. Uncle Barry scratched his forehead. "That's the problem with teens, you guys are absolute idiots. But I was a teen too, I understand what you're going through. I know that you and your friends are going to experiment. You guys are gonna drink and you're gonna have sex because you're all young and curious. While I may not like it, I can respect it. But you also have to remember that you're part of a Team that the League is responsible for. When you guys do anything idiotic the blame, will immediately come back to us."

Uncle Barry grabbed 3 apples off the counter. Two for him and one for Wally. He took a bite out of it. "Damn I have to get Clark to bring me more of these. Anyways, the point is if you're going to do something illegal do us a favor and don't go outdoors. You guys could've easily got just as drunk in the Bioship or something. If you do underage stuff attempt to be smart about it from now on." Barry finished the apple and started on the second one. "Now I wasn't going to punish you since the whole thing was Dick's idea, but since hearing about this tattoo-"

Wally immediately lied," what tattoo?"

"Nice try Baywatch the blond already let it slip that you have it. Let me see it."

Wally took off his shirt and Uncle Barry laughed when he saw it. Wally growled and mentally reminded himself to put itching powder in Artemis's uniform. Uncle Barry walked into the kitchen and threw his finished apples in the garbage. Then he caught Wally off guard. He turned on the third light switch that only Aunt Iris used. Immediately Wally felt himself become 1000 times heavier. Gravity lamps special made by Batman. Batman's wedding gift to Iris for when Barry pissed her off. They would only effect Speedsters too; anyone else could walk through them normally.

"Like I said," Uncle Barry continued. "I wasn't going to punish you if had just told me the truth about everything but since you lied-"

Suddenly the front door opened. Aunt Iris walked in and behind her was her best friend, Dinah Lance AKA Black Canary. Dinah had on a black sports bra, running shorts and running shoes.

"Hi Barry, Wally," Dinah said smiling. Aunt Iris went into the kitchen to give Barry a quick kiss and noticed the gravity switch was on.

"What'd you do Wally," she asked curiously.

"Go ahead Wally tell them what you did," said Uncle Barry with a mischievous grin. Wally was silent. Aunt Iris had her hands on her hips and, Dinah had her arms folded.

"Why is your shirt off," asked Dinah.

"I got hot," answered Wally struggling to get up but he couldn't move a muscle.

"The AC is on," snapped Aunt Iris. "It's freezing in here."

"It has something to do with my metabolism."

"Wow Wally that's a good lie I should start using that one," laughed Uncle Barry. Dinah started tapping her foot. Oh shit she's getting mad thought Wally. Dinah walked over to Wally and pushed his body back so that he wasn't slouching over the table and then she saw it. He was officially going to die at sixteen.

Aunt Iris yelled," OH HELL NO WALLACE WEST, NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"It's alright Iris." Everyone was shocked that Dinah was the one who said it. Dinah ran her hands over his chest and it made Wally blush. "I kind of wish that Oliver would get one too, oh well."

"You're not mad," Uncle Barry asked.

"No I'm not mad." She looked at Wally with a smile. "I'm pissed."

Wally felt his heart drop.

"We need to get this removed," said Iris.

"Can't," Uncle Barry admitted. "I pissed Bruce off the other day and now he flat out refuses to give me the money."

"There is more than one way to remove at tattoo Barry," replied Dinah. She went into the kitchen and opened a drawer that Wally couldn't see. When Dinah came back, she was holding a butter knife. She grabbed a chair and pulled up next to Wally's chest. Wally was breathing real hard and sweating.

"Isn't there any other way we can remove this," begged Wally.

"Sorry kid," replied Uncle Barry no other way.

Dinah smiled an evil smile and said," oh and this is going to hurt a little."

"You can't scrape off a tattoo with a butter knife Dinah," said Iris.

Dinah simply looked back at her and grinned. "Wanna bet?"

Barry closed the door and all the windows and Wally yelled while Dinah listening to Michael Jackson's greatest hits went to work.

**3 ½ hours later**

Wally was looking at his chest in the bathroom. It was redder than Superman's cape, but the tattoo was completely gone. When he opened the door Dinah was leaning against the upstairs rail with her arms folded.

"Make sure you put alcohol on it every few hours so it heals correctly," she ordered.

"But it hurts when I do that," Wally complained.

Dinah smiled and rolled her eyes, then reached down and kissed his chest and then his forehead. Then she folded her arms and asked," better you big baby?"

Wally ran back into the bathroom and hopped into an ice cold shower. Inside the shower, he blushed as he heard all the adults downstairs laughing at him.


	16. Guardian

Kaldur was in his bedroom in Atlantis cleaning up when all of a sudden Garth kicked open his door. He was absolutely livid. Using a fast motion with his hands Kaldur was forced down to his knees. Garth was far better at Atlantean sorcery than he was.

"Tula had our baby today," he yelled. "Or should I say, she had your baby today. The child looks just like you." Kaldur was silent out of shame. What could he say. He knew this day would come. "I thought we were friends. Best friends Kaldur'ahm, and yet you hurt me by doing the one thing I thought you would never do." Kaldur saw Garth pull out a gold Atlantean dagger. "Tell your father I said hi." He brought the knife down.

Kaldur woke up in a pool of sweat. His room was pitch black. He checked the time. It was 5:00 AM Friday on the surface world. Kaldur had experienced the same dream every time he closed his eyes for any kind of rest since he told the Team of Tula's pregnancy. Every fiber of his being wanted the child to be Garth's that way this could all hopefully be swept under the rug. But a small portion of him wanted the child to be his as well. The chance to be a father would be great. Fate was never kind though. Knowing he wasn't going back to sleep this night, he left his room and went for a long swim in the ocean. While swimming, Kaldur found a shark trying to nudge its way between a rock. As he got closer, Kaldur understood why; there was a smaller shark on the other side. It must've been the shark's mother he thought. Kaldur swam down, released the baby and it swam back to its mother and they disappeared. Sharks were such misunderstood creatures. Now dolphins; they were evil. Kaldur stayed out swimming until just after 9:00 AM. When he returned to the palace, Queen Mera was waiting for him with Orrin Jr.

"Is something the matter my Queen," asked Kaldur.

"No of course not Kaldur," she responded. "I was just wondering if you wished to have breakfast with me."

"That would be lovely Your Highness."

They returned to the palace in a spot where Queen Mera had already had the servants prepare breakfast. It wasn't a typical Atlantean meal they were eating. It was a surface meal. French toast, eggs, bacon, with a large pitcher of orange juice.

"I did not know that you enjoyed surface food Queen Mera."

"Are you kidding me, this stuff is delicious. When I was pregnant Orrin this was the only stuff I ever wanted to eat." At that moment though Orrin Jr climbed from his mother's lab and ran to Kaldur. Kaldur smiled and threw him into the air and caught him a few times.

"You're very good with children," she said. "Makes you want one of your own doesn't it Kaldur?"

Kaldur allowed himself a quick laugh before he replied," sometimes my Queen."

"Ahem."

Mera and Kaldur turned around. King Orrin was standing there with a small smile.

"Do you two mind if I join you," he asked.

"Not at all my King."

Kaldur moved over so Orrin could sit next to Mera. Orrin Jr ran to his father and jumped in his lap.

"Ah there he is my future ruler." Queen Mera placed a piece of bacon in her husband's mouth.

"Should I leave," asked Kaldur.

Mera gave Orrin one of those "talk to the boy looks" and Orrin looked at Kaldur.

"Listen Kaldur'ahm," said Orrin clearing his throat. "I've been entirely too cross with you these past few days."

"That's for sure," said Queen Mera. Orrin glared at her but continued.

"You're still a growing boy and sometimes you will do irresponsible things. That doesn't excuse your behavior though."

"I know my King," said Kaldur.

"We just want you to know that we were worried for your safety," sighed Queen Mera. "I stayed up all night praying to the Goddess of the Oceans for your safe return."

"Yes she did," said Orrin lazily. "She stayed up ALL night. She prayed for you ALL night Kaldur'ahm." Mera hit him on the shoulder and Orrin Jr thinking it was a game did it also. "And I also think you've earned enough leeway this week to go to Zatanna's surprise party."

"Really," asked Kaldur.

"Yes, but if you guys piss Batman off again though Gods help you because you're on your own."

"Will you be coming as well my King?"

"Of course, as will Tula and Garth."

Kaldur felt his heart to stone. He wanted to make sure this next sentence didn't sound rude. "Why are they coming as well?"

"Tula has expressed an interest in joining the League once her child is born. Seeing as how she isn't old enough she'd have to join the Team first. And while I don't advocate teenage pregnancies, I am happy for her and Garth."

"As am I my King," lied Kaldur.

"Good you can even return to the cave tonight if you wish and help get preparations ready for tomorrow. But you must remain in the cave tonight. Is that understood?"

Kaldur bowed. "Of course my King. If you'll excuse me your highnesses I'm not very hungry I think I should go lay down."

"Are you ill Kaldur'ahm, I can send for a Doctor," offered Mera.

"No thank you my Queen."

Kaldur hurried to his room slightly frustrated. Now Tula wanted to join the Team? His life was just going to shit more and more. He opened the door and more to his annoyance Garth sitting on his bed.

"Garth why are you in here," asked Kaldur.

"I just wanted to talk to you that's all," responded Garth. He sat on Kaldur's bed and continued. "I can't believe that I'm gonna be a father Kaldur. I'm only sixteen." Kaldur was thinking the same thing but about himself but he was only seventeen. He forced a smile.

"You will be an excellent parent Garth."

"Listen to me Kaldur; if anything were to happen to me or Tula we want you to raise the baby."

This is not happening thought Kaldur. This had to be a cruel joke.

"Surely there are better choices than me," started Kaldur. "I mean I'm on the Team; soon I'll be eligible to join the League. I'm not sure if I'll have time to raise a child. What about Orrin or Mera? They'd be a perfect choice and it would give Orrin Jr a sibling."

"Kaldur the three of us have know one another since we were children. We considered every possibility. The only one that we trust with both our hearts and souls is you."

Kaldur sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Then… I... I am honored that you two have chosen me. If the time ever unfortunately comes that you two are unable to raise your child, I shall raise it for you."

"You swear?"

"I swear."

Kaldur grunted as Garth pulled him into a hug which he slowly returned. He was praying the God of Vengeance would strike him down now for the sins he had caused.

"This is a wonderful news, we've got to go and tell Tula."

"Tell Tula what?"

Tula walked into Kaldur's room. She was wearing the same thing that Kaldur had ripped off his first night back in Atlantis. Kaldur closed his eyes and tried to force the image of him having sex with her out of his mind.

"Kaldur's agreed to become the baby's guardian if anything ever happens to us," said Garth with excitement. "I'm gonna go and tell everyone at the Conservatory." And before Kaldur could stop him, Garth was gone.

Tula looked so embarrassed. "I'm sorry about that Kaldur'ahm," she said. "He's just been so excited since he found out that I was expecting."

"I would be too if you were my child's mother," said Kaldur barely above a whisper.

"What was that Kaldur?"

"I said he has very good reasons to be happy."

Tula had a look of confusion on her face. "Kaldur I've been getting a feeling that you've been wanting to tell me something for days. Are you okay?"

Kaldur couldn't even look her in the eye. This was all his fault. Garth was thinking that baby Tula was carrying was his. And it possibly was, but if it was Kaldur's he was going to be crushed.

"Tula," Kaldur said his eyes starting to cloud over. He turned away because it hurt too much to look at her. "I am so sorry."

"About what," she asked. "Kaldur, this isn't like you. You're starting to scare me." Tula grabbed his face gently with her hands and pressed her forehead to his. She had always done this when he was feeling down. Her hands were so soft. She was there for him. She had always been there for him. And because of one night idiocy, one night of lust, what he did to her out of jealousy, and what he was about to tell her, Tula would never be there for him again. "Is it because Garth asked you to become our child's guardian? I can tell him that you changed-"

"Tula. Please shut the door."

Tula let go of his face, closed the door, and locked it to be sure. When she turned around Kaldur was sitting with his face in knees crying.

"Kaldur," she asked gently kneeling and touching his arm. He looked up and his eyes were streaming with tears.

"I am sorry Tula, but there is something I must tell you."


	17. Nabu vs Zatara

Doctor Fate was meditating inside the Tower of Fate. He had overstrained his powers in the battle today. He needed to meditate after every battle to regain his strength. He could also sense that Zatara's body was tired as well. If a host died while Nabu occupied its body he would disappear for centuries. Hawkman and John Stewart had been completely useless in the battle against Felix Faust. Only his superior powers would work on the wizard. He glared at the zeta tube he had been forced to let inside his home. The one called Batman had ordered it there. He was the only Justice League member Nabu didn't trust. He had a way to take down every member of the League if need be and Nabu had no doubt that Batman could take him down as well. As if a human with no powers could defeat him.

**"Recognized Batman 02"**

Great just what he needed. Batman walked through the zeta tube and scanned the tower for an escape, as if there were any. They glared at one another for a second, and then Bat greeted him simply by saying," Fate" with a head nod.

Nabu responded in an equal fashion. "Bat."

"Let's cut to the chase. Tomorrow afternoon Giovanni Zatara's daughter is having a surprise party to formerly welcome her to the Team. The entire League will be there and that includes you." At the word daughter Nabu felt Zatara perk up from within his consciousness.

Nabu replied simply with," no."

Batman glared at him before saying," why?"

"I am here to fight stop evil. Going to Zatara's daughter's party is not fighting stopping evil."

Nabu was shoved up against a wall as Batman grabbed the front of armor.

"You are inhabiting Zatara's body because you can't form one of your own on this plane," growled Batman. "The least you can do is let him see his daughter even though he will not be able to physically speak to her himself."

Nabu glared at Batman and said," you overstep your boundaries Dark Knight."

Batman released the front of Nabu's armor and turned to walk back to the zeta tube. Good riddance. Before he left Batman turned and said," you have a body because Zatara kept his word to place the Helmet of Fate on after Zatanna removed it. Attending one party will not kill you, and you will attend." He glared at Nabu before disappearing into the zeta tube.

From within Zatara laughed and asked the Lord of Order," he's absolutely frustrating isn't he Nabu?"

"I could've blasted him to dust. I don't know why I didn't."

"You and Batman don't get along because you're so similar. Willing to do whatever it takes to bring down an enemy." Nabu remained silent. Zatara continued," it would be nice to go to the party and see my daughter though."

"You know what she looks like," answered Nabu.

"I've seen my daughter everyday of her life for fourteen years Nabu. I willingly gave that up when I decided to protect her from you."

"You would not have had to protect her from me had she not put the Helmet on."

"There was no other way to defeat Klarion. Only a Lord of Order can defeat a Lord of Chaos."

"Yes and that is why the world needs Doctor Fate."

"Of that we agree Nabu, but I need my daughter."

"And if I were to remove the Helmet, how do I know that I wouldn't just end back upon the West boys souvenir shelf?"

"The League would find you a proper host."

"You are a proper host Zatara."

Nabu felt anger rise within Zatara. "I am also a father. Despite all your power, you know nothing about sacrifice."

"Foolish human. I make the sacrifice of protecting you pathetic creatures from the Lords of Chaos!"

"That is your choice! Do not make yourself out to be a martyr. You need us pathetic humans. Without us, there is no Doctor Fate."

"Had you found a proper host you would not be in this position. Instead you let me sit on a bookshelf for months. The Team used the Helmet of Fate twice in the first battle with Klarion, and with Wotan. The Justice League was another matter." Now Zatara was silent he knew where Nabu was heading. "The League put the helmet on in four different missions completely knowing what would happen if they did. Green Arrow, Captain Atom, Wonder Woman, and Hawkman begged pathetically to be released from my control. They were willing to have me use their bodies to destroy their enemies, but not for the long run. You mortals are the same."

Zatara had warned Batman back when he still had his body that using the Helmet would result in Nabu refusing to free someone eventually. It just so happened Zatanna was the next person to use it. There was no way Nabu was going to allow him to see his daughter. Nabu sensing Zatara's sorrow at his defeat in the argument asked," does she really mean that much to you?"

Zatara sighed and answered," more than life itself obviously."

Nabu then remained silent and continued his meditations. It was quiet for an hour then Zatara said," a few hours."

Nabu replied," what are you talking about?"

"Just a few hours with my daughter Nabu. To tell her how happy I am of her, to see her. Give me just from the time the party starts and ends and I will put the Helmet of Fate back on. _I esimorp."_

Nabu thought about it for a second. He could sense that Zatara's intentions were honorable. Finally submitting the Lord of Order said," The pact is made. Your daughter-"

"Her name is Zatanna would it kill you to use her name?!"

"Zatanna is not going to like our little arrangement Giovanni."

"It is as you say Nabu, the world needs Doctor Fate. And I am not going to tell Zatanna."

Now Nabu was curious. "Why not?"

"Because sometimes to do what is best for a child means they will ultimately hate you."

"Parenting sounds hard Giovanni," said Nabu.

"You have no idea Nabu," admitted Zatara.


	18. Reunion

Wally was running to the cave. Uncle Barry had let him off punishment tonight only so he could help prepare for Zatanna's surprise. The little mistress of magic had no idea about the party. He was gonna do his best not to open his mouth and say anything about it. He entered the cave through the front entrance.

"Helloooooo," Wally yelled when he got in the cave. "M'Gann? Zatanna? Red Tornado? Is anybody here?"

He ran from room to room searching everyone. All the rooms were empty. Damn. Well obviously nobody knew that he was coming. He went to the fridge for a five quick sandwiches and saw a note on the fridge door.

_To M'Gann, Artemis, and Tornado: Black Canary, Wonder Woman, and Hawkwoman came to the cave today and said they were going on a mission and needed someone who uses magic. They didn't want to deal with Doctor Fate's attitude so they asked me. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon so don't wait up – Zee_

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

Wally rolled his eyes. "Gee I wonder who that could be yelling at me pretending to hate my guts." He turned and saw Artemis in her school girl uniform. "You sound like you miss me," flirted Wally.

Artemis folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "Hardly. I just spend my time here after school before going home."

"Where's Megalicious at?"

"I don't know something about visiting Superboy in Metropolis today."

"What so it's just you and me?"

"Looks that way Baywatch."

"Yeah well speaking of watch, it's time to watch the True Blood Finale."

"You watch True Blood?"

"You don't?"

"Of course I do. Get the popcorn Baywatch and try not to eat it all before sitting down." Once the finale was over all the archer and the speedster could do was argue.

"She's dead," Wally yelled.

"She's not dead," Artemis screamed back.

"Her fuckin head was just blasted all to hell with a shotgun!"

"Her best friend is part fairy and is fucking the Vampire King of Louisiana, and the hottest vampire in the state, so she'll live."

Wally rolled his eyes then said," Artemis?"

"What," she answered.

"I'm sorry about everything."

The blond archer folded her arms for a second, then she grabbed Wally by his shirt and said," never again do you hear me?"

"Or what?"

"Or I wont do this."

She pressed her lips to his and they fell back together on the couch. She came up for air with a sly grin. Wally matched her grin and then kissed her again this time falling on top her. He took off his coat and shirt and she took off her shirt to reveal only a bra. He was about to remove that when he heard-

**"Recognized Robin B01"**

"My room now, said Artemis instantly. She grabbed his arm and pulled him. Once in her room he slammed the door. Her room was completely dark except for a dim light. Artemis pressed him up and against the door and was kissing him. Wally switched positions with her and picked her up against the wall and was kissing her neck, and she was pulling his hair. He went for her bra with his teeth when the lights clicked on. Artemis screamed. Dick was lying on her bed with his hands behind his head.

"Wow that was pretty hot," he said with a grin. "I mean that's what you call entertainment. I give you two a 9.5/10. There needs to be more tongue next time if you want a 10/10."

Artemis threw her hands in the air and Wally put her down; then she went to get a shirt out of her closet.

"You are so dead," growled Wally.

"I'd like to see you try it," said Dick taking his fighting stance on Artemis's bed.

**"Recognized Aqualad B02, Superboy B04, Miss Martian B05"**

Wally raced to the zeta tube putting his shirt on before he got there. Kaldur looked like absolute hell his eyes red from crying, Connor was in black farming overalls, and M'Gann was in a tank top and some shorts.

"Well, well, well," said Dick appearing out of no where. "The gang's all here." Everyone welcomed him back.

"When did you get back," Connor asked Dick.

"Nice overalls Supey; I arrived literally a minute before you guys did, and caught Wally and Artemis trying to have sex."

-"DICK"

-"You are so dead asshole"

"Oh my god it's true", asked M'Gann in shock putting her hands over her mouth. "I thought you two hated each other?"

"My god," growled Connor. "Our hormones are gonna kill us."

"How was farming Supey Jr," asked Dick.

"Actually pretty fun. Unlike you guys I wasn't punished this week."

"Duh. Batman wanted you guys to spend time together. By the way Wally how'd you get your tattoo removed? I was there when Batman told your Uncle he wasn't giving him the money."

"Black Canary found out," said Wally. The Team all said "Oh shit" at the same time. "Yeah," continued Wally. "She scraped it off with a butter knife."

"You can't scrape off a tattoo with a butter knife," remarked Artemis.

"Do you see a tattoo babe?"

"Aw he called her babe," laughed Dick. "How cute. Next thing you know they'll be talking about having children."

Wally shook his head. Babies were definately a sensitive subject to Kaldur right about now and Dick hadn't been here.

"Hello Megan," cried M'Gann. "Come here Dick. Let's get you up to speed." She placed a hand to her head and her eyes glowed bright green, and she placed a hand to Dick's head.

"So dude how'd it go," Wally asked Kaldur.

"You didn't tell her you basically raped her did you," asked Connor. Everyone glared at Connor. "Hey I know I wasn't the only one thinking it."

"Not helping SB," said Dick now up to speed. "So what did you tell her Kal?"

"The truth," he hesighed. "She was furious at first, but thankfully she still has not told Garth."

"Wait, what do you mean at first," asked Wally.

"She confessed how she never truly got over me coming to the surface world. She says she's not even sure that she's in love with Garth anymore."

"She could be having his baby though," argued Artemis.

"Or she could be having Kaldur's," countered Connor.

"What made it worse was that they made me the baby's Guardian, what is known on the surface as a godparent to the child if something were to ever happen to them," explained Kaldur.

"Is there anyway to determine the baby's father before it is born," asked M'Gann.

"No, and the only way to tell who the child's father is, is if it's a boy."

"What do you mean," asked Dick.

"Atlantean phenotypes in newborn babies are always Dominant. A child will always come out looking like their same sex parent. They look so much like their same sex parent it is often difficult to tell who the other parent is if you don't already know. In a sense Atlantean reproduction is like creating a mini-clone of yourself." They all looked at Connor who rolled his eyes. "So if the baby is a boy and Garth's; he'll have black hair and be fair skinned. If the baby is mine-"

"He'll be dark skinned and have blonde hair," finished M'Gann.

"Holy fuck," sighed Connor.

They were all quiet for a second then Wally said," are we doing decorations tonight or no?"

-"No thanks"

-"Fuck no"

-"After hearing all that Walls"

-"Seriously Baywatch"

"Okay okay," responded Wally. "Just asking. First thing in the morning for sure."

They all nodded their heads as the clock tolled 11:00 PM.

"I'm just going to go to sleep," muttered Kaldur. They all saw him walk to his room, close the door and his light went off.

"I wish we could help him," said M'Gann sadly.

"He made this mess M'Gann," said Dick. "Now he has to clean it."

Connor and M'Gann both went into his room, but everyone knew there weren't going to sleep. Dick went to his room praying his computers here at the cave still worked; otherwise he was going to bed as well. That left Wally and Artemis. They both glared at each other, and twenty minutes later they would both be found asleep on the living room couch with a Green Lantern blanket. Wally's arm wrapped around Artemis. Barry Allen walked in to check to see if Wally was in the cave; and upon seeing them laying on the couch together he took a picture with his phone. As he was running home he sent the picture to Wally in a text with the words "Souvenir" in the message box.


	19. Can't escape Fate

Zatanna was staring at her father from up in the air. They had defeated Klarion but now she was stuck inside the Helmet of Fate, and Nabu was refusing to release her.

"Take me instead," said her father taking a step forward. "I am already trained in magic, and my body is physically stronger, more capable to withstand the strain of your powers."

"All true," admitted Nabu speaking with his voice and her own. "But if I remove the Helmet, what guarantee have I you will don it?"

"My word. _Ekat em daetsni."_

Slowly Nabu floated down and raised his hands. When he raised the Helmet, Zatanna felt her arms moving again; she had control of he body again. She was free.

"Dad!"

"Zatanna!"

Zatanna embraced her father. She didn't think she'd ever see him again because of her mistake.

He pulled back from their hug and muttered," remember, I love you" before kissing her forehead. Then he took the Helmet of Fate from her. Turning to Batman and the Team he said," take care of my girl."

The Dark Knight shook his head yes and replied," you have my word."

Zatara lifted the golden helmet and prepared to place it on his head.

"No please this was my fault," cried Zatanna. She tried to rush to her father but Robin gently restrained her. "DAD DON'T! DAD!"

Giovanni Zatara placed the Helmet of Fate over his head, and there was a blinding flash of gold. When the flash died down Zatara was gone, and standing in his place was Doctor Fate.

Zatanna jolted awake. She looked around. Wonder Woman was flying the invisible Jet. Hawkwoman or Shayera Hol was asleep in the shotgun seat; Black Canary was staring at her. Zatanna realized that she had been sweating and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Same dream," Canary asked. Zatanna simply nodded. She had therapy with Black Canary once a week just because she needed to fill that parental space in her life that had been removed from her. All because of Nabu. She looked at her watch, it was a quarter to one. The mission had been exhausting. There was a tsunami in France. She had physically exhausted herself using her spells. All three women were obviously impressed because they gave her numerous compliments.

"Giovanni would be very proud of you Zatanna," said Wonder Woman from the helm.

Zatanna replied with a "thank you" and just leaned her head back against the seat. She just wanted to get back to the cave and be alone in her room for a while.

_"Raluger sehtolc_," said Zatanna and suddenly she was changed out of her uniform into white khakis, a purple spaghetti strap top, and purple sandals.

Shayera Hol smiled at her and said," you've got to teach me that."

When Zatanna got back to the cave something wasn't right. Its too dark in here she was thinking to herself.

"_Thgil_," she cried. An orb of white light rose from her palm. And then she almost had a heart attack. The entire Justice League and The Team came from everywhere and screamed "SUPRIIIISE!" She couldn't help but smile. Zatanna had known about the surprise all along, but with the mood she was in she completely forgot that it was today.

"Did we freak you out babe," asked Wally running up to her putting his arm around her shoulder.

She playfully pushed his face. "Just a little," she said winking. "What's all this for?"

"We are officially inducting you into the Team," said Dick. As he talked he moved Wally's arm and replace it with his. She felt herself getting a little emotional.

"You guys didn't have to do all this for me."

Suddenly Connor appeared and lifted both Wally and Dick away from her and lifted Zatanna onto his shoulders much to her dismay. "Sure we did," smiled the Teen of Steel up at her. "You've been through a lot these past few months. The least we could do is give you a party. And if there's one thing me, Wally, Kaldur, and Dick know how to do, its party."

Suddenly Batman was seen by all four boys. He glared at them for a quick second and began talking with Superman. Upon hearing two unfamilar voices arguing, Zatanna turned around. They both looked like Kaldur in a way, so they must have been Tula and Garth. Tula was wearing a white blouse, black jeans, and black heels; while Garth was in a sleeveless shirt, and blue shorts with sandals.

"Garth I want to try them."

"Spicy food won't be good for the baby."

"Garth I just found out a few days ago, I'll be fine. Besides Kaldur'ahm tells me surface hot wings are delicious."

"_That is a shitstorm waiting for you in eight months Kaldur," said Connor within their mental link. _

"So whose idea was this party," asked Zatanna asked aloud. "I need to thank someone." She grinned as though she had to ask. Dick's face was as red as Wally's hair and he was twiddling his thumbs. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey hey," exclaimed Wally. "I helped too." Artemis rolled her eyes and stepped on his foot. Zatanna looked around. She couldn't believe that her friends did this for her. Superman was the DJ and the cave was blasting with E-40(must've been Connor's influence), M'Gann's uncle was levitating drinks while people talked, Green Arrow was already getting drunk, and Batman was staying as far away from Red Arrow as possible so soda didn't get spilled on him again. All of her extended family was there. But the only person who truly mattered wasn't here. He couldn't be here. They were thirty minutes into the party. Wally had finished eight plates of food, Kaldur was on his 9th bottle of water, and Connor had eaten five cookies and got mad when Superman called him a "fatass". Suddenly the zeta tube powered up. Who else was coming?

**"Recognized Zatara 11"**

Zatanna got up slowly and just stared at the zeta tube as it glowed yellow. The entire party had gone deathly quiet. Finally he materialized. He was just the way she remembered him. A middle aged man in a tuxedo and shining white gloves, with shining black hair and a perfect mustache. He was holding a cane which was sometimes used as a scepter. His only flaw was the wrinkles on his face, wrinkles that can only come from raising a teenage daughter. She knew that everyone was watching her and she put a hand out to touch him. It was just another dream she knew it. But this time she touched him and he touched her back.

"Dad," she whimpered.

"Hello Zatanna," he said. "Sorry I'm late to the party did you miss me?" She threw herself around his waist and cried as he patted her back. "It's okay Zatanna. I'm here I'm here."

Everyone was preparing to swarm when Batman said aloud," you all know what Zatara looks like; give him just a little bit of space."

Zatanna just stayed hugging her father. She didn't ever want to let go.

"Mr. Zatara," Dick's voice called out. She looked and the entire Team was behind her. Artemis passed Zatanna a tissue which she gladly took and wiped her eyes.

Zatara looked at the team and said," I can sense that you all have grown so much and become a lot more powerful. Thank you for accepting Zatanna as one of your own."

"It is an honor to have Zatanna as a part of the Team sir," said Kaldur.

Suddenly Batman was right behind them. "It's good to see you again Giovanni," he said.

"It is good to be back my friend," replied the magician.

"Do you mind if we speak for a bit?" Batman looked at the Team before responding. "Alone."

Zatanna didn't want to leave her father even for a second. Like he was reading her mind Zatara said," I'm not going anywhere today Zatanna. Let me and Batman have a moment to talk please?"

The Team slowly moved away and went to stand by Captain Atom who was devouring a plate of ribs.

"_What was that about," asked Artemis._

"_I don't know," admitted Dick. "But I don't like it."_

"_They'll never trust us with anything," growled Connor._

"_Patience," chided Kaldur. "Trust must be earned."_

"_Their coming back," exclaimed Wally._

Batman and Zatara walked back over. Zatara turned to Dick. "I must say young man this is an absolute fine party. My daughter is lucky to have a friend like you." Zatanna could feel herself turning beet red. Zatara looked at Dick smiled and said, _"Truh ym rethguad dna sti ruoy ssa kcid nosyarg." _Both Zatanna and Batman suddenly had a look of horror on their faces understanding what Zatara had said. Zatara simply laughed and went to mingle with some of the other members of the League. Zatanna sighed all in her life was perfect now.

Zatanna was outside of the cave taking a small break from her party. It felt good to have the air on her face. She had been so sad for so long, she couldn't believe that her Dad was freed from Fate. She sat down near a tree and wept a little.

"It's whelming isn't it?"

She laughed and turned and saw Dick walking up with his hands in his pockets.

"Definitely whelming," she agreed wiping her eyes. She patted the grass next to her indicating for him to sit there. He sat down and laid his head in her lap so that he was looking up at her. "Why Dick? Why do all this for me?"

"Can I just answer with your hella pretty?"

"That's a good answer, but no." He laughed and then got serious.

"I know what it's like to lose parents and it absolutely fucking sucks. You spend your days depressed and your nights crying your eyes out. You needed this and I was all to willing to help." He leaned up off her lap and at the same time she leaned down and kissed him. When they finally broke apart Dick said," oh we're doing that again." She laughed and went to kiss him again.

"AHEM!"

She looked over and saw Batman glaring and her father with his arms folded.

"I think that the party is in there you two," Zatara said pointing back towards the cave door. They both got up off the ground, their faces red as apples. As Dick walked by Batman he found his ear in an unbreakable grip and himself squealing in pain.

"C'mon Dick, we need to have a talk," growled the Dark Knight. "One that is going to make us both highly uncomfortable." The two magicians laughed and followed the bat and the bird back into the cave.

Around six thirty people began leaving. Soon it was only the Team and their mentors. "Dibs on Red Tornado watching my city tonight," said GA yawning. "I'm tired as hell."

"There is no one to monitor the Team," said Red Tornado.

"You mean no one to watch the girls," interrupted Batman. "The boys are st-"

Suddenly Superman clamped his hand around Batman's mouth.

"I think what Batman is trying to say here is that the four of you have learned your lesson," said the Boy Scout.

"You mean we aren't grounded anymore," asked Wally.

"Consider yourselves free men," said Aquaman.

Batman was snarling trying to pull Superman's hand off his mouth but to no avail. Batman went for his Kryptonite when Flash grabbed his hand. Green Arrow and Aquaman each grabbed a foot. So that left Superman covering his mouth and holding his remaining hand.

"You still don't have anyone to supervise the Team," said Red Tornado.

"I'll do it," volunteered Zatara.

"No Gio," started GA. "You just got back today. I know you're tired let me do-"

Zatara put up a hand and smiled. "It's alright Ollie. Tonight is a good night to rest. I'll watch the Team." The old magician sighed. "In the morning I'm gone from here." Before Zatanna asked where he was going, Batman got free and punched Flash in the jaw. They managed to grab him again and they all exited through the zeta tube.

"Gods have mercy on their souls when he gets free," said Zatara. The Team started laughing. They spent the next four hours catching Zatara up on all their previous missions. He warned Zatanna about the dangers of the Gem of Diablo but told her if she could control the souls why not keep them.

"All right everyone," said Zatara at 12:30. "I don't know about you all but this old man is going to bed. Zatanna showed her father to a spare bedroom in the cave. He kissed her goodnight and warned her to stay out of "the sneaky Boy Wonder's room." Zatanna went to sleep and for the first time in months she slept peacefully.

The next morning she got up and made everyone a pancake breakfast. By the time everyone was in the kitchen, her dad still wasn't up though. After knocking on his door eight times she finally just opened the door. And when she did, she screamed. Doctor Fate was standing in her father's room and he was no place to be found.

"Where's my father," Zatanna snarled.

"He is gone Zatanna," replied Nabu.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY MY NAME!"

"It is your father's wish that I use it."

Suddenly the Team appeared. All in pajamas but at the sound of her scream they came with weapons. They were all shocked to see Doctor Fate in Zatara's room.

"Doc, your back," exclaimed Wally in shock.

Nabu simply shook his head yes. "If you will all proceed into the kitchen, I will tell you why I released Zatara yesterday."

Zatanna didn't care to hear the reason, but she needed to hear it. And when it was all explained she couldn't even be mad at he father. As Nabu turned to leave he stopped and said," might I ask you children a question?"

"That was a question," replied Connor.

Nabu ignored him and continued. "I can understand all Zatara's thoughts and emotions except for one. What is love?"

They all looked at Zatanna she smiled as Dick put his arm around her. "Perhaps in time Doctor you'll find out," she replied.


	20. Date Night part 1

**7 months later**

Dick was in his room on his computer in complete darkness. It had been a relaxing few months since the alcohol incident, he was never getting grounded again though. This past weekend he hadn't left his room except to eat. He had a bathroom in his room but he still hadn't showered or slept since Thursday night. He was doing some serious hardcore hacking. Except for the computer screen the entire room was pitch black. At the moment, he was reading the President of Russia's letter to the Chancellor of Germany. They were planning a combined attack on Sweden who was allies with North America. Dick laughed and forwarded the email to the President's Chief of Staff, and to the Justice League's computer. Bruce's entire house computer network was untraceable so they'd never know it was him. He clicked out of that tab and clicked into the Project Cadmus tab. They were being monitored closely, especially after the Connor incident. Hacking their files was too easy, not even a challenge. They didn't have anything worth snooping into. He decided to check on the Government. Suddenly his phone buzzed on his night stand. He looked over. A text message from Babs.

_My dad is starting the car now. I'll be over in 10. Hopefully tonight will be fun – Babs._

Dick looked at the message with a weird face. Ever since Babs had become a member of the Team she was constantly texting him. Although when she figured out he'd been Robin for years, he got cursed out bad.

He went back to typing when Alfred said from outside," Mistress Zatanna is coming up the stairs Master Richard and I might add she looks beautiful this afternoon."

Dick smiled. His surrogate grandfather didn't have a mean bone in his body. Damn he was having a field day hacking right now. He liked his girlfriend a lot but he'd love it if she'd send a message saying she was coming over first.

"Dick hope you're decent, I'm coming in," Zatanna called from outside. She opened the door and turned on the light. Dick made a noise like a vampire and shielded his eyes with a pillow. "Why are you not dressed?! Barbara is going to be here any minute and then we're meeting up with the Team."

"Where are we going," Dick asked into the pillow.

"Goddamn you Richard Grayson you forgot didn't you?"

Now Dick was getting annoyed. Women loved to tell you, that you'd forgotten something and then not tell you what it was. He started to remove the pillow from his face.

"What?! What did I for- JUDAS PRIEST!"

Zatanna was standing with a black dress on that stopped just below the knee. She had on make-up, and her ebony hair was perfect. She was wearing open toe heels and carrying a matching black wallet. Zatanna approached Dick on the bed and starting yelling while pointing a finger in his face.

"I told you last damn week that all of us were going out to eat tonight. And you know what you said? You said 'yeah okay Zee'."

Dick looked at her with a confused look and asked," was I on my laptop at the time?"

"Yes you were."

Dick grumbled. He didn't have the heart or guts to tell her that he wasn't listening. There was nothing more than scarier than a pissed off teenage sorceress. Zatanna made a face and waved her hands.

"N_epo eht swodniw," _she cried. All the windows popped open. "God, and let some air in here. It's stuffy and it stinks."

"Scent of a man," replied Dick getting out of bed and heading into the bathroom to turn on the shower.

Alfred reappeared in the doorway. "Mistress Barbara has arrived sir," he said.

Like Zatanna, Barbara was also wearing a dress. Hers was dark purple, went a little past the knees. Her red hair was combed out and was long and wavy. She looked beautiful. Dick suddenly found himself blushing a little staring at both hot girls.

"Dammit Dick I told you I would be here soon," she yelled.

"Bite me Babs," he growled back. Shooeing her out of the bathroom, Dick started the shower and hopped in.

* * *

Today was the day. Connor was running back home from the Metropolis burger shop. He was carrying 24 burgers, and 10 orders of fries. Dad was going to make the milkshakes. Today was just going to be him, his Dad, and the Superbowl. After living with Clark for three months he could easily call him Dad, without either of them being uncomfortable. Clark had gotten a brand new condo being after promoted to Head of the Daily Planet. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and an enormous living area. Connor had even started going to school in Metropolis (M'Gann hadn't liked that). All and all things were perfect and today was going to be too. He opened the front door and put the food on the counter. Clark was making the vanilla milkshakes now. YES! Connor started to get comfortable. Since it was only going to be the two of them, he took off his shirt and sat on the couch. As he went for a burger, Clark zapped his hand with heat vision. Connor blew on it with his cold breath.

"What was that for," he asked grumpily shaking his hand.

Clark sighed and said," the food is for us AND the guests. And put your shirt back on please."

Connor put his shirt back on, and asked slowly but angrily," what guests?" Today was father son time.

"Kon-El, I don't know how you can have super hearing and appear to never hear a damn thing that I tell you. I told you last week that we were having people over for a Superbowl party."

"Dad, you didn't tell me that we were having people over."

"Yes I did, you just don't listen to shit I say!"

Connor glared at his genetic donor when suddenly there was a knock at the door. He got up and regrettably answered it. It was the Flash family. Wally immediately headed for the burgers, but Connor nearly as fast the Speedster grabbed his hand before it got to his mouth.

"Bite the burger and you lose the hand," he warned.

"Dude fast metabolism," Wally replied putting it down. Connor suddenly noticed what Wally was wearing. He was wearing a black tux with a dark blue tie and vest. For a Superbowl party? Why? Then he realized Wally wasn't the only teammate who was in his home. Artemis was standing next to Wally's aunt Iris. She was wearing a dark blue dress, with matching heels. Artemis had cut her hair a few months ago so now it went just a little past her shoulders and was wearing it down today.

"Dude where's your suit," asked Wally.

"I was just about to ask you why you're dressed up," said Connor.

"Dude it's Team date night I know Megalicious told you."

Ignoring Wally's nickname for his girlfriend, Connor replied in horror. "That shit is today? Why today of all days? It's the Superbowl dammit!"

"Can't answer that Supey but, we're expected at the cave in about 45."

Connor wanted to rip all of his hair out right now. Son of a bitch! How could he have forgotten. He was officially a terrible boyfriend. Hell even Wally had remembered, but he didn't count. He did anything to try to get laid especially since he and Artemis fought every other minute. Snarling he went into his room and started to get dressed. When he came out he had on a black tux, with a red vest and red tie, to match with M'Gann. Ollie and Dinah, Katar and Shayera, Captain Atom, and Manhunter had joined the party.

"Aww look at our little Team members going on date night," teased Ollie.

Dinah elbowed him and said," you could take lessons from them Ollie because we never go out. Artemis you look beautiful, and Wally and Connor two you are so handsome." Connor couldn't help but smile.

Artemis looked at he wrist watch and said," okay enough playing we need to get to the zeta tube."

Connor opened the door and Barry said," home by 11:30 Wally it's a school night." Connor looked at Clark and he motioned for Connor to be back by midnight. As they were leaving Connor heard Manhunter say in his mind," AND REMEMBER, NO ALCOHOL." Wally and Artemis must've got the message because they stopped too. They looked at the Martian Manhunter who did his best impression of a Batglare and then they left.

* * *

Dick was waiting in the cave. He was listening to three girl's talk about which hair products they used. Kaldur was such a dead man. The fish boy had ruined his perfect weekend of extreme hackng; they were doing this stupid date night for him. Dick checked his watch looked at his watch impatiently.

**"Recognized Kid Flash B03, Superboy B04, Artemis B08"**

"Finally," Dick groaned. Everyone met with their respective matches when the computer fired up again.

**"Recognized Aquald B02, Tula A11, Garth A12"**

Barbara went to meet Kaldur. He had on a matching purple suit. Garth and Tula were wearing sea green (go figure) and Tula had on an emerald necklace. Tula was 9 months and frikken huge; she looked as though she was going to pop any day.

"How's everyone," asked Dick.

"Less talk more lets eat," said Tula. "I am starving."

"Are we eating in Happy Harbor," asked Connor.

"Yes," answered Barbara. "We're eating at a place called the Blue Dolphin."

"Dick can you reserve us some seats," asked Zatanna.

The Boy Wonder muttered under his breath, and pulled out his cell phone and dialed a few numbers and stepped off to the side.

M'Gann spoke up. "Uh how are we going to get there?"

Connor looked at her and said," we can walk."

"You must be fucking crazy," replied Artemis. "These are heels and we have a pregnant girl with us. We're not walking."

"Well what do you propose we do smart ass take the Bioship?"

"Enough both of you," Kaldur said sternly. He then looked at M'Gann. "Would it be possible to take the Bioship?"

"I think so," replied the Martian. "I'd just have to park it on a roof and keep it in stealth mode."

Dick returned from his phone call. "All done. They're gonna put us in a room off to the side."

"Dudes can we go then," complained Wally. "I haven't eaten in like an hour."

They all got on the Bioship and everyone sat next to their respective partners. Halfway through the five minute flight, Dick noticed Connor grab his eyes in pain, then slowly looked around the ship. When the clone looked at Tula whose stomach was being rubbed by Garth, he suddenly had a look of absolute fear on his face. M'Gann parked the ship on the roof closest to the restaurant. They would have to walk about 6 blocks. The girls wanted to take pictures before they started walking much to the dismay of the guys. When the group started walking Dick stayed slightly behind everyone.

At the first opportunity he asked in a whisper only Connor would hear," what's wrong with your eyes?"

Connor shook his head and whispered back," nothing's wrong with them. My dad told me that X-ray vision was gonna be coming in soon. It came on while we were in the ship that's all."

"I understand that, but that doesn't answer why you looked scared. You looked scared when you looked in Tu-" Dick stopped talking and stared at Connor and mouthed in terror," no."

Connor nodded his head and mouthed back," she's having twins."


	21. Date Night part 2

"Shawn!"

"Barbara!"

Wally watched as Barbara hugged one of the Blue Dolphin waiters. He was a little taller than Wally but shorter than Connor. He had blond hair. "I didn't know you were coming here little cousin. Why didn't you call?"

Barbara simply smiled. Dick came forward and said," Grayson party of ten."

Shawn nodded and said," right this way guys."

Wally groaned as he looked at their table. They were smackdab right in the middle of the restaurant. So much for being put off to the side. All the adults were staring at them rudely.

"Dude," Wally whispered to Dick. "They act as though they've never seen teenagers eat dressed up."

Dick smiled and helped Zatanna into her chair. Once everyone was seated Shawn came back and said," so can I get you guys some drinks on the house? Water, juice, or soda? Anyone want any alcohol, I can get it for you."

At the mention of alcohol all the boys roared," NO!"

M'Gann cried with a smile," we'll all just have water for the moment."

Shawn smiled and walked away and Garth asked," uh what's alcohol?"

Wally replied," long story that no one wants to bring up guy."

Artemis smirked and said," what you don't want everyone to know how you guys got trashed on Connor's birthday? Because if memory serv-"

Wally shut her up with a kiss. When they broke apart she smiled but stopped talking. Shawn returned with the glasses of water. When he left Garth stood up. "Do you guys do toast up here on the surface world?"

Zatanna answered. "Uh yes Garth we do. But why?"

Garth grabbed his cup of water stood and said," these past few months have been the best. I've been introduced to some of the best friends the surface world has to offer." The Team all looked uncomfortable but Garth continued. "But who I really want to thank is you Kaldur." Wally looked at Kaldur who had the look of shame going again. Everyone at the table knew the big secret except for Garth. He was going to find out soon, because Tula wasn't going to be pregnant much longer. "You have been my best friend since we were 6. I know you would never hurt me and I would never hurt you. To you Kaldur." Everyone repeated him.

_"Man this is so uncomfortable," said Wally within the link._

"_I have to tell him," Kaldur said._

"_Now is not the place or time," Artemis retorted. "Way too many regular people in here, and if Garth decides to get physical somebody might get hurt."_

_Kaldur sounded angry. "Listen to him. He thinks I'm his best friend when all I've done is betray him."_

Connor glared at him. _"Look Kal you made a mistake. We get it, but you have got to stop making yourself feel like crap, because you're starting to piss me the hell off now."_

_"You don't know what I'm going through right now Connor, so you can fuck off!"_

"_STOP IT BOTH OF YOU," shouted Dick. "Kaldur if you are so eager to confess, then do it back in the cave later tonight. But for now; we are all here to have a good time. So let's just drop this alright?" _

Wally sighed out loud and Tula asked," is something wrong Wally?"

"Oh no, just hungry y'know the whole metabolism thing."

Everyone's food arrived 20 minutes later. Connor had ordered the largest steak they had, Wally ordered one of everything (to Dick's dismay), Dick ordered the garlic spaghetti, Kaldur, Garth, and Tula refused to order fish instead ordering chicken and all the girls shared a large order of nachos.

"Are we having dessert too," asked Wally hopefully when dinner was finished.

They all looked at Dick who replied," what do you mean are we having dessert? Hell no. What does it look like I have Bank of America on my forehead? Bruce is going to kill me for spending this much money at one time."

"C'mon Dick I missed the Superbowl to come to this dinner," said Connor.

"I don't give rat's ass. What does that have to do with anything?"

Shawn came back over and asked," will you guys be having the usual for dessert Barbara?"

"Yes," said Barbara ignoring the glare from Dick.

Wally got up and said," got to go to the little Speedster's room before dessert gets here." Dick muttered about having to go as well, and they both left. In the bathroom Wally asked," why are you being so damn cheap? Thanks to your daddy you've got like 80 gazillion dollars to your name?"

Dick growled," no one wants to pay for dinner especially, when you order one of everything."

As they left the bathroom, Wally put an arm around Dick's shoulder and pinched his face. "Aww come on Boy Wonder, lighten up. Every once in a while we have to let loose. This is perfect."

"Cut the crap Wally you just want to get laid."

"And you can help with that by paying for dessert Rob. C'mon dude please?"

Dick rolled his eyes and eventually smiled.

"Fine but the next time, I'm not paying for shit."

"Keep telling yourself that Rich Boy."

When they got back to the table "Barbara's usual" had arrived and Dick glared at Wally again. It was a two layer cake with chocolate frosting. The inside was pink. Everyone had already been eating slices. Wally immediately cut himself four pieces. The cake was so perfect it literally was melting in his mouth. He looked over and even Dick was loving the cake.

"Cake eating contest Supey," Wally asked him.

Connor shook his head no with a slight cough. "I've already had three slices Wally I'm good." Shawn brought them ice cream too covered in red syrup. "Hope you guys enjoyed everything, here's your bill."

Shawn placed the bill on the table and everyone looked at Dick as they started on the ice cream. He glared at all of them and looked at the check then groaned," $487.93, with tax and with tip dinner tonight is going to be over $500.00. Every last one of you sicken me." He reached into his wallet for a credit card.

"Even me," asked Zatanna with ice cream on her lips. She fed Dick a spoonful of ice cream.

"Oh especially you," Dick pouted with a smile, and then he kissed her. Dick gave the credit card and check to Shawn and then started on a cup of ice cream.

"I hope we weren't too much trouble tonight Dick," said Tula apologetically.

"Relax gorgeous," smiled Wally rubbing Tula's hand. "You weren't a problem at all. You two are always welcome among us."

"Wally's right Tula," Dick said. "Everyone wasn't the problem, HE was the problem. Who the hell orders one of everything. Your food was more than half the bill."

"Dude, ME-TA-BO-LISM."

"Piss on your ME-TA-BO-LISM."

Everyone started laughing. Suddenly Connor started coughing uncontrollably. Like the bad coughing that you can't recover from right away.

"Hey easy Supey cover your mouth," chided Wally covering his ice cream.

"Connor are you okay," asked M'Gann passing him a napkin for him to cough into.

Connor was breathing really deep. "Something's wrong," he said. "My tongue feels really weird." Wally suddenly felt like he was having déjà vu. He'd seen Connor have a coughing fit like this before. Then he realized it.

"Oh shit," he muttered, then he looked at Barbara. "Barb what kind of cake was that?"

"Shortcake Wally," she responded.

"As in strawberry shortcake?"

"Is there any other kind of shortcake Wally?"

"And the syrup?"

"IT WAS STRAWBERRY WALLY! WHAT'S YOUR POINT?"

"Connor is allergic to strawberries you dumbass!"

Wally looked over at him. Oh god he thought. Connor was starting to break out in hives. His tongue was already as wide as a seatbelt. He couldn't even close his mouth now, and he was still coughing.

Artemis looked to Zatanna and said," know any allergy spells?"

Zatanna ran her hand through her hair and sighed," none that would work instantly."

Connor managed to get out," Bright ow, I'll tsake, anyfing."

The customers were starting to stare at them.

"_M'Gann start causing accidents in the restaurant," thought Kaldur._

M'Gann smiled and went to work. She caused four trays to break, a container of Sprite to spill in a man's lap, garlic spaghetti exploded on a woman's white blouse, and eight people slipped. Zatanna was working on Connor.

She whispered,"_ eruc sih tnemlia." _Connor entire body turned golden for about ten seconds. "That's the best I can do Connor. It'll take a few minutes but you'll be okay."

"Bank you Satanna," he said accidentally sprayed her with spit.

"All right Connor, seriously no more talking if you can't do it without spitting," said Artemis a grossed out.

"Uh guys is now a bad time for another problem," asked Tula looking down.

"Depends on the problem," asked Barbara.

"I think it tops Connor's allergies."

"Doubt it," replied Dick.

"My water just broke."

Everyone looked over at her. And to prove her point, Tula stood up. Her dress and seat were soaking wet.

"Oh shit," Wally groaned.


	22. The Truth Comes Out

"Okay okay, nobody panic," Dick yelled. Customers were beginning to crowd around them to get a better look at things.

"_Ekam ti krad ni ereh," _Zatanna cried. The entire restaurant went pitch black. They all grabbed hands, and followed Zatanna out. When they got outside Tula was hunched over; grabbing her stomach and moaning in pain.

"What's wrong with her," screamed Garth.

"Relax genius," said Artemis. "It's called a contraction. We need to time them though." Wally took out his phone and started the timer.

"M'Gann call the Bioship," said Connor. Everyone was shocked to hear him speak regular. They all looked at him. He was still covered in some hives but his tongue was its normal size again. The spell was working faster than they thought it would. M'Gann put her hands to her head and her eyes turned green.

"That's weird," she said. "The Bioship isn't responding to my call."

Kaldur took charge. "Fine, we'll just run. Connor you carry Tula."

Connor was about to lift Tula when he asked, "uh could I get a towel or something? I don't want to get my suit dirty."

"Seriously Connor," screamed Zatanna.

"Okay okay, you're right. I'm sorry."

Connor lifted Tula and ran with her but gently. Wally was struggling to run at a pace with everyone else. The girls were all running barefoot having taken off their heels. M'Gann lifted levitated everyone on top the building with the Bioship but it put an obvious strain on her and she collapsed.

"M'Gann you all right," asked Barbara putting M'Gann's arm around her neck.

"I'll be fine Barbara I just need a minute." Her eyes glowed green again. She was trying to start up the Bioship, but again nothing. "Fuck, I don't know what's wrong with her but the ship is a no go right now guys."

Suddenly Tula screamed again and grabbed Connor's neck as hard as she could. Garth ran up to check on her and Wally checked his phone.

"The contractions are eleven minutes apart," he explained.

"OH MY GOD," screamed Dick shaking Wally. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

Wally slapped the Boy Wonder three times. "Get a hold of yourself man."

Dick rubbed his face and said," thanks, I needed that."

"No problem. We'll figure this out. Now, how about we try a zeta tube?"

Kaldur shook his head. "The nearest one is back at the cave, and without the Bioship that is a thirty mile walk."

"Call Red Tornado," suggested Artemis.

"He's on a mission in Africa with Doctor Fate and the Atom," answered Zatanna.

"What about you Zatanna," asked Garth. "You use sorcery, could you teleport us all to the cave."

"Uh if I didn't mind throwing myself into a coma for a month from magic overuse I could. I'm not that advanced with magic yet."

"Okay time to call the grown-ups," said Connor pulling out his phone. He dialed and put the phone to his ear and made a weird face. "I'm only getting static, that's weird." Everyone checked their phones and the same thing happened.

Dick checked his holo computer and said," the nearest hospital is eight blocks from the restaurant."

Tula gripped Connor's shirt in pain again. Artemis spoke up. "That's where we are headed then."

It was uncomfortable but they all headed back towards the restaurant and once they passed it they went a few blocks before they reached the Happy Harbor Medical Center. They rushed through the sliding glass door and walked into the lobby. Immediately a nurse came up to them.

"Prom gone wrong kids," she asked.

"You're so funny," replied Connor sarcastically. "You should do stand-up."

"My girlfriend is about to have a baby," Garth yelled.

"Don't yell young man. We need you to fill out all this paperwork first."

This time it was Zatanna's turn to yell. "Ma'am her contractions are eleven minutes apart now," she explained. The baby is going to be here soon if they speed up."

The nurse wouldn't change her mind. "I said don't yell. Rules are rules guys I'm sorry."

"Tell me you're joking," Artemis said angrily.

The nurse folded her arms and shook her head no. Connor adjusted so he was carefully lifting Tula with one arm, and with his other fist he smashed through the marble nurses' station. When the dust cleared he snarled," she will be seen now, or more of the hospital is going to be re-arranged."

The nurse glared at him then grabbed a phone off the nurse's station. "Code green, ground floor." A minute later three people appeared. One nurse was pushing a wheelchair, one had his hands in his pockets, and a female doctor with black hair streaked with a lot gray came.

"Hello everyone, I'm Doctor Rebecca Pendragon," she said. "And I'll be your obstetrician today. How far apart are the contractions?"

"Eleven minutes," replied Dick.

Doctor Pendragon walked over to Tula who was still in Connor's arms and placed a hand on her stomach. "I've been at this for over 25 years, and let me say I know twins when I feel them kicking."

Everyone except Dick and Connor screamed "TWINS" and it didn't go unnoticed by Kaldur.

"Y_ou knew about this Connor," asked Kaldur angrily. "You too Dick, you both knew didn't you? Why didn't you say anything?"_ The Team were all listening but avoided looking at the two so they wouldn't draw attention to themselves.

"_Later," Dick and Connor said simultaneously._

Doctor Pendragon rubbed her hands together and said," all right we've got babies to deliver. What is your name my dear?"

"It's Tula."

"Very well, Steven please take Tula to the maternity ward on floor two. Only you are allowed in young man." She pointed to Connor. "You're the father right?"

The Team laughed except Kaldur. Connor said," hell no I'm not the father."

"I'm the father my name is Garth," said Garth. Connor gently placed Tula in the wheelchair.

Doctor Pendragon laughed and said," I'm sorry honest mistake. I have about ten teenagers deliver a day. I never know who the father is, or if he's even going to show up. It's really quite sad however, you're about to become the father of twins young man so congratulations. Now let's get you scrubbed up and sterile, so you don't infect them. Jordan take this young man... Garth right, and get him some scrubs." The nurse Jordan, indicated for Garth to follow him. With Tula sitting, Nurse Steven grabbed her wheelchair and following Doctor Pendragon all three left. Kaldur immediately turned to look at Connor and Dick.

"WHY DID YOU TWO KEEP THIS FROM ME," he roared. "WHY NOT TELL ME SHE WAS HAVING TWINS?! THIS CHANGES EVERYTHING!"

Dick glared at him and Connor barked back," WHEN THE FUCK WERE WE GONNA TELL YOU KALDUR? AT DINNER SO YOU COULD MAKE THAT STUPID DEER IN THE HEADLIGHTS LOOK YOU KEEP MAKING?" Zatanna stepped in between them and folded her arms with an annoyed look on her face.

"Seriously guys," sighed Artemis. "Let's have this argument after she has the babies."

Everyone agreed and went to the maternity ward. Dick could tell they were in for a shitstorm. When they got on the 2nd floor, there were two people in the waiting room. They all took seats.

"Can anyone reach the adults," asked Barbara. Everyone tried their phones again. Calls and text messages were both tried, but nothing worked.

"Can you contact your uncle mentally," Connor asked M'Gann.

"No he's out of my range," said M'Gann. "And I'm not skilled enough to reach him mentally from far distances. I'm sorry."

Zatanna leaned forward in her chair and said," no one is blaming you M'Gann."

"But it doesn't make any sense. Red Tornado and Uncle J'onn just did a check up on the Bioship and they upgraded it. I was told it was working perfectly."

Dick closed his magazine he was pretending to read and said," it doesn't matter M'Gann, we'll reach the League soon enough." M'Gann smiled and went to sit on Connor's lap.

"Isn't this exciting guys," Barbara asked.

"Nerve racking is more like it," groaned Artemis.

"I just wish we had something to eat," Wally moaned.

"I'm not spending another $500.00 on you tonight," said Dick. "The only thing we can do right now is wait."

So that's what they did. They sat and waited for at least three hours. It was the most grueling three hours ever. Suddenly there was a scream they all recognized.

Artemis laughed," I'm guessing her epidural has worn off."

Five minutes later Garth burst through the door with a smile on his face that eased everyone's heart. He was wearing his scrubs still.

"It's a boy guys I'm a dad," he screamed jumping up and down. Everyone congratulated him especially Kaldur. Suddenly there was another scream. This one was louder than the next. Garth prepared to run back into the delivary room but Wally quickly cut him off.

"Dude you just ran out the room and hugged everyone in here," he said. "And Connor still has hives. You are so not sterile anymore, so stay out here with us."

Dick smiled. Beneath the sarcasm and jokes, Wally was the third smartest on the team after himself and Connor. Amidst Tula's cries of pain there was one final loud scream and ten minutes later Doctor Pendragon walked out of the delivery room in her pink scrubs. She looked at Garth.

"Congratulations young man," she said shaking his hand. "You are the father of a boy, seven pounds and fourteen ounces." Then she looked at Kaldur and continued. "You are the father of a boy ten pounds and eleven ounces."

Everyone was completely silent. Dick knew the room was about to explode. He could see Garth looking slightly confused, and Kaldur was taking a lot of deep breaths. Bruce once told him that 'you cannot delay the inevitable' and the inevitable was happening now.

"What are you talking about," Garth asked. "I'm the father of both the babies."

Doctor Pendragon shook her head." I'm sorry to say this, but you are not. The first one born was Asian American like you are. He even has your violet eyes and black hair. The second baby born was another boy." Dick felt his heart and it was pumping at 100 mph. The Doctor was about to confirm was they all feared. "He is African American. He has blond hair and the same green eyes as him. Never in twenty five years have I ever seen babies resemble their fathers so much; or delivered twins to different fathers."

Dick pinched the brim of his nose and remembered what Kaldur had told them _"Atlantean phenotypes are gender specififc. You will take the outside characteristics as your same sex_ parent." Some shit was about to go down.

_"Oh fuck," said Artemis._

"_This is not happening," cried Zatanna._

_"Can we just start today over please," begged Wally._

"_I wish I could just drop dead for a few hours," moaned Connor._

Dick looked at Doctor Pendragon. He couldn't blame her for doing her job, but right now he just wished she would shut the hell up.

Garth was starting to get angry. "What do you mean twins born to different fathers," he growled. He looked at Kaldur. "My sons have the same father! Tell her Kaldur." Kaldur looked at Garth but didn't say anything. Now Garth had a look of confused anger on his face. "Kaldur'ahm what's going on? Tell me she's lying. I need to hear you tell me that Kaldur."

Kaldur simply closed his eyes and said," I am sorry Garth."

Garth backed away from Kaldur in terror, then he looked back at everyone on the Team and their faces gave it away. "YOU ALL KNEW?"

Everyone remained silent. They couldn't even face Garth. He has a right to be pissed thought Dick.

"TULA," Garth screamed. He tried walking into the maternity ward when Doctor Pendragon cut him off and elbowed him hard in the chest. Garth fell to his knees gasping for air.

"Whatever your feelings at the moment, I will not have you upsetting a new mother in my hospital," she said. "You will remain out here until you compose yourself, and then you may speak with your girlfriend." She went back into the delivery room.

Garth got up and immediately turned on Kaldur and started yelling. "You son of a bitch! How dare you? How could you? I TRUSTED YOU! AND YOU WENT AND FUCKED MY GIRLFRIEND! AND YOU DIDN'T ONLY FUCK HER, YOU GOT HER PREGNANT WITH YOUR BASTARD THAT SHE JUST DELIVERED!" Kaldur could only look on in shame.

Artemis spoke up. "Garth please, this is the maternity ward. I know you're upset, but you need to keep your voice down. You're going to upset the other patients here." But Garth was beside himself.

"FUCK YOU, YOU STUPID BITCH! DON'T TALK TO ME RIGHT NOW. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE RIGHT NOW OR I SERIOUSLY MIGHT HURT YOU!" At hearing what Garth said to Artemis; Wally at super speed tried to take Garth's head off.

Barbara knowing was about to happen screamed," OH MY GOD CONNOR STOP HIM!" Connor tackled Wally at the last possible second; and now the Teen of Steel was struggling to hold Wally.

"SAY THAT AGAIN," Wally bellowed as Connor struggled to keep him away from Garth. "SAY THAT SHIT TO HER AGAIN AND YOU'LL BE THE ONE GETTING FUCKED UP!"

"Wally… You need..., ugh, to calm down and stop yelling," growled Connor struggling to hold him. "And you too Garth! This is a hospital, and also not the place to have this discussion."

Garth was beside himself though and refused to calm down.

"ALL OF YOU ASSHOLES, EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU FUCKING KNEW," he roared. "AND NOT ONE OF YOU TOLD ME A DAMN THING! YOU ALL JUST SMILED IN MY FACE THESE LAST FEW MONTHS AND ACTED LIKE NOTHING WAS WRONG! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS. INSTEAD YOU LET ME BE BLINDSIDED IN THE HOSPITAL, AT MY SON'S BIRTH!"

Dick looked around. Garth was making a scene and a loud one at that. Doctors and nurses had come out from patients rooms and now everyone was looking at them. He made eye contact with Zatanna and M'Gann and nodded his head. Suddenly Garth grabbed the water dispenser and using his Atlantean strength he lifted it and swung it at Kaldur's head knocking him into a wall. The people in the waiting room started screaming, and a nurse behind a desk picked up her phone for security. Garth jumped on Kaldur and began attacking but Kaldur was defending himself and also blocking the punches and returning them.

"Plan A," Dick yelled. M'Gann and Zatanna nodded. M'Gann put her right hand to her head and immediately everyone on the second floor of the hospital passed out.

"_Niartser Htrag_," cried Zatanna waving her hands. Silver beams of light flew from Zatanna's hands and wrapped themselves around Garth and he fell to the floor. "_Gag mih_." A piece of silver flew over Garth's mouth but he was still making a lot of noise.

Dick looked over at Wally attempting to break free from Connor and roared," Wally stop it or I'm gonna have you restrained as well." Wally stopped and Connor let him go.

"Well what are we gonna do Rob," Wally yelled angrily. Dick exhaled deeply and rubbed the sides of his head. He knew that Wally was mad about what Garth had said to Artemis. It was rude, but he had every right to be pissed off at them. Kaldur was right in the sense that they shouldn't have kept this from him. "I vote that M'Gann erase Garth's memory of everything that happened today, except HIS son's birth!" Garth struggled on the ground even harder upon hearing that.

M'Gann agreed and said," that was the plan we all came up with if Garth ever found out and took it like this."

Kaldur got up off the floor his forehead was cut with blood trickling down. "We have no right to do that to him," he said. "I'm not letting you guys do that."

Connor shook his head no. "You don't get to make all the decisions Kaldur. This became all of our problem when you decided to tell us."

"I didn't wish to tell you in the first place!"

"But you did," Wally shouted. "Your shit mess is now all of our shit mess."

"C'mon guys stop fighting please," begged Artemis. "We need agree on something."

Barbara replied," well we at least have to erase the people's memory who were here today."

"I'll get on it," said M'Gann.

"And I'll start hacking the camera footage," sighed Dick.

Dick was about to turn on his holo-computer, when the elevator suddenly rang. The Team looked as it opened. A orange beam shot out and Connor jumped in front to shield everyone. He screamed and when the beam stopped he sank to the floor breathing hard with steam coming from his body. Dick looked inside the elevator. There were people in it. Black Manta, Sportsmaster, Wotan, Captain Cold, a green Martian wearing a torn cape, and someone who looked just like Connor with Gray skin, was bald, and had very crooked teeth. He was wearing a white shirt with a backwards blue superman crest.

"Is this a bad time," Black Manta sneered."


	23. The New Injustice League

The Team backed up away from the elevator, all of them taking a defensive posture. Kaldur looked at his friends. Every one of them was looking at a specific villain except for Dick and Barbara. Kaldur knew that he had to attempt to try to keep the peace in the hospital for Tula and the babies' sake. Despite Garth's current anger at the moment he wanted to try to keep him too alive if possible.

"What do you want Manta," he asked. Black Manta's laugh echoed inside his helmet.

"Well Aqualad," said the armored villain. "A little birdie told me that there was going to be a delivery of Atlantean children today and I thought I would come and pay a visit."

Suddenly the Superboy look alike asked," can me play with Superboy now? Me wont break him."

Connor growled taking a small step forward his eyes glowing red.

"_Not yet Superboy," said Kaldur._ Connor took a deep breath and waited. "What do you want Manta," Kaldur repeated. Sportsmaster laughed and Artemis glared at him.

"Why Kaldur'ahm isn't it obvious," he replied. "This is the end of your little Junior Justice League. You all have been a thorn in every villain's side for a year now. The new Injustice League is finally putting an end to you brats."

"We've beaten all your asses before," boasted Wally with a grin. "What makes you think that you'll win today?"

This time it was the green Martian who spoke up and in a similar voice to Manhunters.

"Your mentors and my brother are not here to protect you all this time," he cooed. "We will see you children all to the grave."

Everyone was suprised when M'Gann spoke up.

"You were a disgrace back on Mars," said M'Gann darkly. "And years later you're still a disgrace here Malafe'ak. Leave this world now or you will regret it."

Kaldur looked at her. He had never seen M'Gann have so much hate in her eyes before. She obviously wanted this Malafe'ak dead.

Sportsmaster laughed and said," have you been a good little girl Artemis or does daddy have to give you a time out?"

Artemis had no quiver with her or she probably would've shot an arrow at Sportsmaster for that comment. Instead she simply replied," I'm better than ever dad, no thanks to you. But if you want to stay free from prison, you might want to leave here now."

Wotan started levitating and boasted," it was so easy to defeat the children last time, and with Doctor Fate in Africa, no one on the Team is strong enough to stop Wotan." Zatanna glared and her eyes filled with a purple fire.

"Confidence has always and will always be your greatest flaw Wotan," she said. Wotan simply laughed at her.

"Stupid girl, you cannot hope to defeat me even with the Gem of Diablo. And without your Doctor Daddy here to protect you, I shall kill you."

Zatanna swirled with the darkness of her souls and yelled," e_kat su edistuo."_ She and Wotan swirled in a purple vortex of darkness and they were gone.

"Zatanna," yelled Dick. He ran at Black Manta who fired an orange beam from his helmet again. It hit Dick head on and he was blasted back into Barbara. They hit the wall and both blacked out.

"Who else is next," asked Black Manta.

Everyone was shocked when M'Gann said," I am."

She flew at Malafe'ak and he phased through the floor. With a look of pure frustration on her face, M'Gann phased through the floor after him.

"Can me go next," asked the imposter Superboy.

Sportsmaster rubbed his head and said," go right ahead kid. Have fun."

"YAAAAY!"

Faster than Wally, the imposter charged at Connor and punched him at full strength. Connor immediately felt his lip start bleeding. His body smashed through a wall where a woman was asleep with her baby in her arms, her husband was on the floor laying next to the Doctor. Must've been the results of M'Gann knocking everyone out. Connor got up quickly as the imposter charged him again. This time using a technique Black Canary taught him, he countered the imposter and threw him through a window of the second floor. Connor was about to jump after him, but then he took out his daggers.

"Artemis," he said. "Its not a bow, but they're better than nothing." He tossed them to her and she caught them. Then he jumped out the window.

Artemis twirled the daggers and asked," shall we old man, or are you afraid I'll wipe the floor with you?" Sportsmaster laughed and tried to punch her; she blocked it and slashed at his chest cutting him open.

He grabbed his chest and yelled," you little bitch."

"Catch me if you can."

Kaldur watched as Artemis and her father ran down the hall, turned right, and disappeared. Wally took out his spare pair of goggles and put them on.

"Ready snowman," Wally asked Captain Cold.

Cold laughed and said," after I kill you I'm going to have a lot of fun with that Uncle and Aunt of yours."

At the mention of Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris, Wally got dead serious charged Cold, but the old man was ready. He iced the ground with his gun and Wally slipped. He crashed into the waiting room chairs. Cold walked over and grabbed him by the hair and tossed him out the hole Superboy made with his opponent. Kaldur looked around realizing he was the only one left. Using the tattoos on his arms he started to glow and electricity came from his body.

"You've learnt sorcery and here I thought you would want to be an engineer like I was," Manta teased.

Kaldur growled back," why would I want to be anything like you Manta? You are Aquaman's greatest enemy and Atlantis' greatest disgrace."

Manta crossed his arms and laughed again. He muttered," Orrin you fool you're fear has become my greatest success." He cracked his knuckles. "I pray that living with the King hasn't made you weak boy."

"I am many things Manta, but you're about to find out weak is not one of them."

"Good."

"One question before battle though." Manta stopped what he was doing and Kaldur took the chance to ask. "How did you find out everyones identities?"

"Simple Kaldur'ahm. I've been watching you since you came to the surface years ago. Through spying on you I studied everything there was to know about the Justice League. I know the entire Team's secret identities. Doing the proper research I also know the entire League's secret identities. From Clark Kent to Bruce Wayne." Kaldur couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But why spy on me? I'm nobody to you."

"Have you ever wondered why Orrin never let you fight in his battles against me? You've been his sidekick for years and in all his battles with me; you've never been in one. Don't you find that strange?"

Kaldur did agree with him, but he wasn't going to give Manta the satisfaction. Black Manta pressed a button on his suit; his mask unlocked and he lifted it off. Kaldur was looking at a man who was dark skinned like him. He had the same eyes and blond hair. He even had his gills on his neck, the same as Kaldur.

Manta smiled and asked," so do you have a name for my grandson? I hear he has my eyes."

Kaldur upon knowing the truth bellowed and charged after Black Manta.


	24. Connor vs Ronnoc

"What are you," Connor yelled as he threw a punch. He could easily believe that the people at Cadmus would clone Superman again; that didn't suprise him. But why the hell was this clone such a poor copy? The imposter caught his punch, and returned one of his own catching Connor in the mouth knocking him back into a black Jeep leaving a large dent.

Connor got up as the imposter replied," me am Bizarroboy, but you can call me Ronnoc."

Bizarro he thought. Why was that name familiar? Connor knew he'd heard it before some where but he couldn't remember. Ronnoc jumped, and tried to land on Connor. Connor rolled to the side at the last second and used his heat vision catching Ronnoc in the face. He jumped up and began hammering Ronnoc in the face. One good punch almost sent him flying through the window of a jewelry store, but he stopped himself mid-air and flew back at Connor.

"Oh shit," Connor cried before Ronnoc tackled him and punched him. The little bastard could fly and he couldn't. His punches were hard but they weren't exact. He had raw strength but no technique. Connor ducked Ronnoc's left hook and responded with a jab to the gut. Ronnoc doubled over as Connor grabbed lifted him by the head and head butted him until he started bleeding. Then he smashed his face through the window of the already dented jeep. Connor took a step back to catch his breath and winced in pain. He could feel blood trickling down his face. Those head butts hurt like hell. Why was Ronnoc as strong as him? He couldn't believe it. He hadn't been this physically exhausted since the fight with his Dad. Ronnoc pulled his head from the window and touched his forehead.

When he saw his blood whispered," me bleeding. Why you force me bleed?" Connor was taken back by that. He was starting to realized that Ronnoc was a little developmentally challenged.

"Uh, I'm sorry," he replied.

"That okay," said Ronnoc. Then moving like lightning he grabbed Connor by the throat, lifted him into the air and started choking him. Ronnoc was physically stronger than him, and he could fly. He was closer as Superman than Connor was. Feeling desperate Connor bit his tongue until it started bleeding, and then he spat a globule of blood in Ronnoc's face.

The imposter dropped him and cried," that nasty."

While he was wiping his face, Connor expertly tripped him, and Ronnoc fell face forward. Connor reached down and squeezed the freaks head and started running. Ronnoc's face was splitting the concrete in two as he ran. Connor lifted Ronnoc and hit him with a blast of heat vision that sent him into a street lamp. Connor had to finish this battle soon or he wouldn't have the strength to help his friends if he needed to. He suddenly realized something.

**Flashback** **2 ½ months ago.**

Clark came through the front door. He had a black eye, and his bottom lip was busted.

"Dad you okay," Connor asked rushing to the front door. He lifted Clark and put him on the couch.

"Con, can you get me some water please," he asked in a hoarse voice. Connor raced to the sink and poured a cup and gave it to Clark.

"Dad who did this to you?"

Clark sighed kicked his shoes off and said," Bizarro. Mxy tricked him into attacking me again. Happens at least three times a year, and every time he apologizes to me and asks me can we be his friends again."

"Then why don't you just beat him?"

"Physically Bizarro is just as strong as I am, maybe even a little stronger. Attempting to use brute force on him will never work. And he's not very smart so it's pretty easy for him to be tricked; which also mean its pretty jacked up for me just to beat his ass."

"Wait how can he be just as strong as we are?"

"It's a long story Connor, but suffice it to say I couldn't defeat him with brute force like I could with any of my other enemies."

"So what does he have a weakness or something you can exploit?"

"Blue Kryptonite will weaken him."

"He's weakened by Kryptonite?"

"Yes he is."

"He's Kryptonian too?"

"In a sense."

"Wait there's different colors of Kryptonite?"

"Do you want to know what happened, or are you going to keep asking questions?"

Connor stopped talking and sat down on the couch. Clark ruffled his hair. He moved Clark's hand then said," fine then. Dad, how did you defeat Bizarro?"

Clark finished his water sighed and said," I talked with him."

Connor couldn't believe what he just heard. "I'm sorry, you talked with him? You had a heart to heart conversation with him after he beat the crap out of you?"

"Nothing that serious of course, but if I don't reason with him, we could level Metropolis in a matter of hours. Or I shouldn't say reason with him, all I have to do is trick him, then I can knock him out."

"Maybe that way works for you, but not me."

Clark roughly touched Connor's forehead and left his finger there.

"Yeah well one of these days, you're going to meet an enemy who's stronger than you. Then you'll have to use that thing called a brain all you idiotic teenagers tend to ignore."

**End Flashback**

Connor sighed. Dad was right, dad was alway right. He really needed to start listening and paying attention more. Ronnoc was of Bizarro's world. Easily tricked and had all the powers and capabilities of their Earth counterparts. But now he had another problem. He was more the punch and kick type, not the reasoning type as he had told his dad. But there were a lot of people in Happy Harbor. They couldn't be allowed to be hurt. He exhaled as Ronnoc got up.

"Ronnoc wait," started Connor putting both hands out. "We don't have to fight."

"Man in mask, say me must fight you," said Ronnoc.

"His name is Sportsmaster, and he is not your friend. He is uh, a very bad man."

Now Ronnoc had a look of confusion on his face. "Bad man?"

"Yeah he only pretended to be your friend. He tricked you into fighting with me."

Now Ronnoc had a look of sorrow on his face. He started crying. "Me sorry. Me didn't want to cause trouble."

Now Connor was getting really uncomfortable. He wasn't good at comforting people when they starting crying. That was M'Gann's job. He rubbed Ronnoc's back smiled and said, "hey it wasn't your fault. And don't worry, fighting you was pretty fun."

Ronnoc stopped crying and pulled Connor into a hug squeezing the hell out of him. "You am me new friend. Can we fight some more?"

"Uh maybe we can fight another day. Now can you let me go so I can breathe?"

Ronnoc put Connor down and wiped his eyes. Connor exhaled deeply. Now to knock him out, but how? A punch to the face would be just rude, and if it didn't work they'd be fighting again. Connor suddenly got an idea, and felt bad about what he was about to do.

"Hey Ronnoc look how big the moon is tonight?"

Ronnoc turned around and said," moon look like white cheese."

Connor silently backed up about twelve feet then moving as fast as he could he used all his strength and punched Ronnoc in the back of the head. Ronnoc flew in the air and Connor ran and caught him. To his relief, Ronnoc had been knocked out. He placed him in an alley and covered him up with some newspapers and a cardboard box. Connor was heading back into the hospital, when he heard a familiar cry of pain.

"Wally," Connor cried and he headed in Wally's direction.


	25. Magic Fight

Zatanna was ducked behind a car at the moment. Her dress was completely ruined. She was bleeding from her left shoulder. Wotan was a lot more powerful than she was, but if she went down it wouldn't be without a fight.

"Come on out stage witch," he teased. He was levitating in the air. Zatanna could feel her anger getting the best of her. Black Canary had always drilled into them you should always be acting never re-acting. It was why she was losing the battle.

_"Etativel,"_ Zatanna whispered pointing to a Durango south from Wotan's position. The car rose in the air and she directed it at Wotan. The car smashed into him, and she directed it to the ground. She came out from her hiding place and cried," _ERIF NRUB NORDLUAC ELBBUB."_ Fire surrounded the Durango and once it hit the car's gas tank it blew up. Zatanna shielded her eyes. She had bought herself a quick breather. The remnants of the car were blasted off by a green beam and Wotan flew out. His cape was torn and the edges of his beard were on fire but he didn't seem to mind. He laughed at her. Zatanna hated to be taunted.

"I must say witch, your powers in the magical arts are far stronger than Giovanni's when he was your age," cried the sorcerer. Wotan made a motion with his arms, and then his index and middle fingers began to glow blue. Beams shot out of them and wrapped themselves around Zatanna's neck. Zatanna sunk to her knees as he began to struggle for air. She could hear Wotan laughing at her. She grabbed at the energy beams at her neck. Zatanna could touch them but they wouldn't budge. She was losing air fast when she got an idea.

Zatanna grabbed them and screamed," _gninthgil, kcohs eht maeb." _The clouds appeared for half a second and an arc of purple lightning struck Wotan's beam. Zatanna screamed as she felt the shocking pain, but Wotan also got a dose. He fell out of the sky and hit the concrete.

"Give it up Wotan," Zatanna cried out of breath. "I'll never quit."

"You are such a foolish girl," he said sitting up. "Giovanni wouldn't want you to give your life away like this."

"You don't know what my father would want from me sorcerer. Surrender now before this battle gets ugly for you."

"Wotan has fought the best child, and you are not the best."

Wotan fired a beam of golden light from his mouth and it hit Zatanna on her already bleeding shoulder. She grabbed it and slunk to the ground whimpering. How in the hell was she going to win this battle? Wotan was the traditional enemy of Doctor Fate. She was no where in his league in terms of magic; but she had to try. The League was unavailable at the moment, and another Injustice League couldn't be allowed to go free.

She got up and screamed," _niar erif."_ The sky began to rain an emerald fire on Wotan. He waved his hand and the fire gathered slowly into one big ball and then it sped in her direction. Too big to dodge thought Zatanna. She put her hands up and screamed,_" reirrab."_ A small clear dome appeared over Zatanna. She could feel the fire outside but it wasn't getting to her. She could feel herself getting angrier and angrier she had to remain in control. Zatanna could see Wotan levitating above the smoke and she could hear him laughing at her.

"You have all the raw power Giovanni didn't have at that age child," teased Wotan. "But you have none of his skill and control. At age fourteen, Giovanni could've taken Wotan down in an instant." Wotan started shooting beams of energy at her. For now Zatanna would play his game.

"You sure do seem to know what my dad would've done at my age Wotan," said Zatanna dodging and running from the beams. "Why is that?" Wotan laughed again.

"Because stupid child, Wotan and Giovanni were once friends, the best of friends." That stopped Zatanna for a second and she got hit with a beam of energy in the stomach because of it. She recovered quickly and kept on running. Her dad and Wotan were friends? It couldn't be.

"You expect me to believe that," Zatanna cried. She clapped her hands together and pulled them apart just a little and said," _tloberif." _Her hands sparkled with a bolt of lightning combined with a fireball. She began throwing them at Wotan.

He dodged and yelled," you don't want to believe it. Wotan was once known as Xavier Johnson. I was a magician with your father; but while he excelled, I was left in the dark. Having enough one day, I found a dark spell to enhance my powers if I gave up my body to the darkness. Xavier Johnson died, and Wotan was born."

He raised his hands and sent a powerful wave of black energy her way. All right thought Zatanna. She took the correct stance and she concentrated. One of Doctor Fate's ankhs appeared before her except it was silver and a little bit smaller. All of the energy Wotan shot was absorbed into it.

Wotan was shocked for a second then responded," so the good Doctor has been teaching you tricks to protect yourself. It won't help you at all though." He snapped his fingers and disappeared in a plume of smoke. Zatanna looked around but couldn't find him. Suddenly she was pulled hard by her hair and turned around and Wotan's fist found its way to her left cheek. She crashed to the ground. The inside of her mouth was bleeding. She spit on the ground and her fist started shaking. Zatanna wasn't going to play these games with him anymore. Now she was going to destroy Wotan. Using the power from the Gem of Diablo, Zatanna let the darkness take over her. She started levitating with a swirling purple aura. Wotan was throwing energy blast after energy blast but it was having no effect on her at all. They were all being absorbed and simply making her stronger.

Zatanna cried," _ekohc natow."_

Wotan began grasping at his throat for air. Suddenly Zatanna heard a window break from somewhere but she didn't stop to see where it came from. She stopped choking Wotan and sent the souls from hell after him. Wotan tried spell after spell on the souls but nothing would work on them. The passed through his body as they had did, Morgan Le Fey and Mordred. Unlike those two though he didn't pass out. He sat there clutching his ribs and his heart. Suddenly Zatanna could feel more power coursing through her and she screamed and fired black beams from her eyes. They hit Wotan in the chest and he crumpled to the ground. She took a few deep breaths and allowed herself to calm down. The darkness disappeared and so did her aura. Wotan was on the ground but he was getting up. When he saw Zatanna he tried to fire an energy beam.

"You're powers are gone Wotan," she explained to him. "Any magician whom the souls pass through is rendered powerless until the caster deems them worthy to have their magic back. And I don't think you'll be worthy for a very long time."

Wotan sank got to his knees and kept trying magic but nothing was working. "_Tekcajtiarts_," said Zatanna putting her hands up. Silver beams shot out of them and Wotan was wrapped up. He struggled for a second then fell face forward. Zatanna sighed and touched her shoulder, "_laeh_,"she said. The wound closed up and stopped bleeding. It still hurt though.

"How have you become so powerful," Wotan grunted in pain. "You are merely a child and yet you were able to make Wotan powerless."

Zatanna looked down on him in disgust and said," you brought this on yourself."

Wotan laughed again. She couldn't believe it, even without his powers he was a pain in the ass. Zatanna snorted in frustration and began to magically choke him until he stopped laughing.

"Who are you," Wotan asked his voice dripping with fear.

Zatanna put her hands on the hips and cried. "I am Zatanna, the mistress of magic Wotan. _Won peels__."_ Wotan's eyes clouded over and he went to sleep. Zatanna sighed and sank to her knees. She wanted to rest, but she had to get back to the hospital because Black Manta was next. She looked over and saw Artemis and Sportsmaster had made their way to the ground floor. Sportsmasters mask had been removed. What was scary was the fact that Artemis had Connor's daggers. He must've given them to her. She cornered Sportsmaster who was lying helpless on his side with a dagger in his back. Connor's daggers were flaming and Artemis raised them above her head.

"NO ARTEMIS," screamed Zatanna.


	26. Revenge

M'Gann was flying through the hospital. Seeing as how the entire Team was probably doing battle, she made all the patients and doctors in the hospital go to sleep. At the moment she was on the 3rd floor. Malafe'ak had the advantage right now. Uncle J'onn hadn't taught her how to turn invisible for long periods of time just yet. It was no secret that she wasn't J'onn's real niece but he still accepted her. She did have one advantage over Mala however. He could use telekinesis, but he couldn't use telepathy. It was stripped from him by the elders of Mars for his crime. He had killed a Martian named Mattford Morse. Mattford was her father. The hell with the "rules of Earth" the Team had been teaching her. Malafe'ak was going to die tonight. Suddenly he dropped out the sky and landed on her back with his knees she crashed onto the floor. Mala grabbed a scalpel from a nurses' station and tried to stab her but she just phased through it. He backed up and smiled at her.

"Do you think this will make you feel better little girl," he teased. "Trying to kill me for killing your daddy". M'Gann simply glared at him. "I remember it like it was yesterday. I was escaping the Lanthet Police, and had made my way into the Star Zone. You and your daddy were at the annual Festival of Anora."

M'Gann could feel the pain of the memory she had tried to shut away for years coming back to her. The Festival of Anora was a celebration between all fathers and daughters on Mars. Her mother died very shortly after she was born, so it had always just been M'Gann, and her father Mattford. This Festival was her first so it truly special. The Festival was celebrated for a week on Mars. She was having the time of her life there. Anything she asked her dad for, Mattford smiled and gave it to her. Malafe'ak resumed speaking.

"I remember I was running through the Festival and you were in my way. I had a torch of everlasting fire in my hand. Dangerous stuff, it burns damn near forever. The only way for me to escape the police would be for me to set someone on fire. So I threw the torch at you with every intention of ending your life that day. Now any smart Martian would've just phased or moved out the way. But what did you do little M'Gann; you just stayed there like dumb livestock."

"SHUT UP," M'Gann yelled through tears. The entire hospital building was starting to shake. She was causing it too.

"_M'Gann what's wrong," asked Connor._

"_Are you all right M'Gann," said Wally in a strained voice._

"_M'Gann, are-" started Artemis._

"_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" _

She closed her eyes severed their mental link. But she was unaware of Malafe'ak; and when she opened her eyes he had a fire extinguisher in his hands. M'Gann saw it too late and was hit upside the head with it. She slammed into a wall, fell down and could see stars. She massaged the back of her head and was breathing deeply. As soon as she touched her head she could feel a wet spot. Fuck, she was bleeding. M'Gann removed her hand and saw that her hand was covered with blood. Blue blood. That pissed her off even more. Only one group of Martians on Mars had blue blood: The White Martians.

Mala smiled at her and said," did you cut yourself little M'Gann?" She got up off the ground and glared at him. She wanted to annihilate him. "So what did daddy do when he saw his little girl about to become a piece of barbecue? He did what any stupid parent does, he protected you. Mattford ran to you and pushed you out of the way. And in doing so he went up in smoke like a roman candle. How long did he burn again? Hmmm let me see... your daddy burned for a record breaking seventeen hours before he was finally put out." M'Gann shape-shifted into a polar bear and charged at him. Using his telekinesis Mala lifted all the chairs on the 3rd floor and they flew at her. She didn't even phase. She didn't care if they hit her. One hit her nose and immediately it started bleeding blue blood. She took a swipe at him but he dodged it and kicked her in the face. She fell on her back and shifted back to normal.

"And here's the best part of the story in my opinion. As he died, your daddy no longer had the power to keep up his little ploy. The entire planet saw him for what he was. A White Martian. And then suddenly nobody cared if a White Martian was dying from 8th degree burns. They were third class citizens and didn't deserve to live anyways." M'Gann squeezed her hands until her nails cut her flesh.

**M'Gann flashbacks**

She was back on Mars, her dad was dead and she too had returned to her white form since she was too stressed to keep up the facade. She couldn't have been more than 29 years old. Not even an adolescent on Mars yet. Everyone simply stared at her and her father's dead body, no one even trying to help.

Then one green teenage female Martian screamed," how dare THEY disturb the sanctity of the Festival of Anora?"

The girl started crying into her fathers shoulder. The little girls started throwing rocks at M'Gann. She was crying all she wanted was her father to protect her. But that was never going to happen. Never again. She remembered living on Mars for 19 more years of hell. Sleeping in alleys, eating whatever scraps she could get her hands on. She was lucky if she could go a week without anyone beating her. Then her salvation came. She was ironically in the Star Zone when it happened.

A woman appeared with her two children and barked," you're the same freak who ruined the Festival of Anora years ago. I was with my father that day. I was only 58. He died a week after the fiasco you caused you stupid bitch."

M'Gann had learned to take the punishment, the abuse, and the beatings. But not today. She lost her father to an evil man, and this woman was blaming her for ruining a stupid Festival. She lifted the woman by her throat and threw her up against a tree. Immediately people began swarming her and attacking her. All they saw was a White Martian attacking a Green Martian. M'Gann knew she was going to die today but at least she could be with her father again. She could die and be happy again for the first time in years. A Green Martian suddenly landed out the sky, and telekinetically blasted everyone away from her knocking them down.

One of the men immediately stood up and yelled," why are you protecting a White, Manhunter?"

J'onn simply looked at M'Gann and said," I am not protecting a White sir, I am protecting a scared child whom society has turned its back on."

The woman was massaging her throat and said," you're a fool J'onn."

J'onn ignored the woman and told M'Gann," no they are the fools. Come with me child." He flew into the air. He looked just like the man that had killed her father, but his eyes were kind and warm. She flew after him.

Months later they were on the Bioship headed for Earth. M'Gann was sitting next to J'onn in her Green Martian form and sadly asked," why did you save me that day?"

He looked at her and said," you would've died without my interference."

"I was ready to die."

"No, you were ready to die because you had nothing to live for, now you do."

"Do I? I'm just going to another planet where I have to hide or everyone will hate me for what I truly am?"

"You will find the best of friends one day who will accept you for you M'Gann. You'll even find someone who loves you for that."

M'Gann smiled and said, "thank you for everything Uncle J'onn."

**End Flashback**

M'Gann got up off the floor and wiped her eyes. She had found everything Uncle J'onn said she would find. She had the best girlfriends a girl could ever want, surrogate brothers who annoyed the hell out of her but she couldn't get enough of them; and the warmest boyfriend in the world whom she couldn't live without. When she got up she realized Malafe'ak had become invisible again.

"No more hiding Mala," she growled. Her eyes glowed green and she assumed her true Martian form. She would no longer be ashamed of being a White Martian. She instantly saw Mala flying with her White Martian vision and hit him with a telekinetic blast. He was blasted back and he turned visible.

"My god you are disgusting," Mala laughed.

"And proud of it," M'Gann said back. She jumped towards Mala and he said "fool" and simply phased. M'Gann still grabbed him and as soon as she did he turned solid. Now he had a look of horror on his face.

"How did you do that," he cried. She head butted him. He nose began bleeding green blood.

"Aww did you cut yourself little Mala," she asked mocking him.

Mala growled and saw a bottle labeled acid he flung it telekinetically at the back of M'Gann's head. She phased and the bottle smashed into his face. Mala screamed as his skin began to smoke, M'Gann turned solid again. She grabbed him and levitated into the air, and body slammed him through the floor. They fell through the third floor all the way to the ground floor. M'Gann landed on top of Malafe'ak and rolled off him. Once the dust cleared, they both stood up. He wasn't even in her league anymore. She shifted back to green M'Gann as he flew at her and tried hand to hand. But after a year of training with Black Canary, he was absolutely outmatched. When she finished with him. He was lying in a puddle of green blood. She walked over to him with a smile. It was time to end this.

Malafe'ak craned his neck off the ground and said," go ahead kill me. You are still nothing more than a common White Martian freak."

M'Gann smiled and resumed her true from once again. She lifted Mala by the neck and her eyes glowed green.

"_I'm not going to kill you," she told him telepathically. "But trust me you son of a bitch, I'm going to make you wish that I had."_

His eyes began to glow green the same as hers. They stayed in that position for about five minutes, then Malafe'ak shape shifted into a human with a hospital robe on and she dropped him on the floor. Then he started screaming and writhing. M'Gann had forced three things onto him mentally. First, she had forced him to shape shift into a human. Second, she wiped his mind of ever being a Martian. And finally, she implanted into his mind that he was a patient of this hospital with severe psychiatric issues. Suddenly M'Gann collapsed and began breathing really fast. Shit she thought. Way too much mental overuse. Mala may not have had mental powers to defend himself, but his will was strong so she had to use a lot more energy than she thought she would need. M'Gann could feel herself blacking out.

Just before she did she uttered," I got him daddy. You can finally rest." And then she passed out.


	27. Wally vs Captain Cold

Wally slammed on the ground hard on his back. Captain Cold threw him out the hole wall Connor, and scary looking Connor made. He saw Cold and the old man pulled out his freeze gun and began shooting. Wally got up and sped away. He had defeated Cold before without Uncle Barry and today wasn't going to be any different. He turned around just in time to see Cold jumping out of the hole. He turned around and sped back towards Cold as fast as he could and punched the old man. Cold flew into the hospital concrete wall and Wally stopped. He had given the old man a bloody lip.

"You should just stop while your ahead old man," said Wally. "I've beaten you before, today will be no different. If you just stay here, I'll probably forget about you and you can probably escape jail time.

Captain Cold was simply laughing at him."I've nearly killed your uncle every time we've fought seriously boy. If I wanted you dead, if I wanted to end you, it wouldn't be an issue." Cold reached inside his coat pocket and threw an ice grenade. Wally dodged it, but the entire street behind him was encased in ice.

"Alright Cold lights out," said Wally. Wally went and started punching Cold. He punched him four times, and then lifted him and threw him into a car. But Cold kept on laughing at him frustrating him to no end. "What's so funny old man?" Cold laughed and took his ice gun out of its holster. "Do you honestly think that pathetic ice gun is going to work? You must have dementia."

"Well lets find out and see little boy."

Cold fired his ice ray, and Wally dodged it. He shook his head and teased Cold.

"I told you it wouldn't work."

"Check your foot again Kid Stupid and you'll see that you're wrong."

He looked down and saw his left foot had indeed been iced. "So you got lucky old man. Even a blind squirrel finds a nut in the snow."

Cold laughed reached down grabbed a rock and flung it at Wally. Wally sighed and dodged it. Only he didn't move and the rock hit him right in the shoulder. How was that possible? When he looked up Cold was walking towards him. He ran at the old man with an iced foot an all, started punching him. But they weren't working. Every punch he threw Cold was blocking them, and countering. Wally was hit in the ribs, and Cold kneed him in the forehead. Then grabbing the teen speedster by the hair, Cold shoved Wally's head through the nearest car window. Wally felt his forehead split open instantly.

"Fuck," snarled Wally in pain.

"Had enough Kid Flash or is Uncle Barry coming to rescue you?"

At the mention of his Uncle's name, Wally kicked Cold in the nuts and removed his head from the window. He had blood and glass covering his entire head. He turned and ran at Cold and found that he wasn't running fast at all. He was running at a normal speed. Cold took that opportunity to shoot Wally with his ice ray again. Wally was blasted in the chest this time and knocked off his feet. This was bad. There was no way that the ice ray should've been able to hit him.

Cold got up and started speaking," you look like your struggling boy. I thought you were supposed to be fast. I suppose I was mistaken."

"What did you do to me," Wally grunted standing up.

"Its new technology that I developed in my cold ray. You see you're just like your uncle. You're always overconfident and that's your greatest weakness. I knew that eventually you'd let yourself get hit by my cold ray. However, this newer version virtually slows down your molecules to that of a regular human. As long as that ice is touching your body, you will move at a regular human boy speed."

Wally looked down at his foot, there was frost covering his foot. Then he looked at his chest there was ice and frost forming on it. Snarling Wally charged at Captain Cold with what speed he had. He and Cold were equally matched and Wally eventually gained the upper hand. Cold started firing blasts from his gun; Wally dodged most of them, one hit the tip of his ear and the other hit his kneecap. Once Wally was close enough to him again he began hitting the old man with blows to the ribs. Cold realizing he was losing back handed Wally with his cold gun. Wally fell to the ground and coughed up blood. Cold turned his gun up to full power, pulled the trigger and Wally yelled. He was being encased in ice that was at sub-zero temperature. Cold iced him all the way up to his waist and stopped for small second just to gloat.

"After I finish with you, your uncle is next. I'll take my time with your aunt though, I really want to make her scream."

"L-L-L-Leave her a-a-a-alone," Wally shivered.

"No can do boy, but I'll be sure to give her your regards."

Cold resumed freezing Wally in a block ice. The teen speedster was screaming and thought all hope was lost. And then he heard his name get roared.

"WALLY!"

Connor Kent came out of no where running up the street like a juggernaut. Cold tried shooting him with the cold ray, but Connor was blasting the beams with his heat vision. He tackled Cold into the hospital wall and they went through it. When he emerged he was covered in dust and rocks. He had taken his jacket off in the hospital waiting room, and sometime after they all separated he had removed his all his shirts. His lip was busted and his forehead was leaking blood.

Wally smiled and said," y-y-y-you took your time g-g-g-getting here."

Connor smiled and looked at Wally's forehead and remarked," damn your head looks like shit."

"S-s-s-so does y-y-y-yours."

"I could leave you like this you know."

"All right Supey you win this r-r-r-round. Now get me out of here p-p-p-please."

Connor smirked and his eyes turned bright red. In less than thirty seconds all the ice was melted off of Wally.

"I can hear Zatanna and Artemis around the corner with Sportsmaster," said Connor. "Let's rendezvous with them before we head back upstairs." Wally nodded, but he saw a hand coming out of the hole Connor made. Captain Cold was crawling out of it with his ice ray. He shot at Wally, but Connor stopped it again with heat vision. Then using his heat vision, he blasted Cold's freeze ray until it was too hot for the old man to touch.

Wally walked over to him and kneeled down and teased," how's it hanging Cold?"

The old man spat blood mixed with a tooth in Wally's direction, and with his quick reflexes Wally dodged it.

"Aww I guess my speed is back on. But you came real close to defeating a Flash this time. Don't worry you'll get us eventually one of these days."

Cold coughed out three more teeth, more blood, and muttered," fuck you boy. You aren't the Flash. You're just a sidekick."

"Make sure that you tell the guys back in Belle Reve a sidekick beat you. They'll get a huge laugh out of that." Wally grabbed Cold's head and smashed it against the ground knocking him out. Wally stood smiled and said," c'mon Supey time to check on the girls."


	28. Stealth Fight: Daughter vs Daddy

Artemis was running through the maternity ward. She could hear her father right behind her. As she was running she saw a ninja star fly past her ear just barely missing it. The maternity ward was too vulnerable a place for a fight; too many infants and pregnant women. Artemis decided to take the fight down a level. She stopped at knocked out Janitor because she saw bleach in his cleaning supplies. But then she began running again almost immediately. What was she thinking? She couldn't risk starting a fire in a hospital way too many innocent people. Sportsmaster threw another ninja star and this one hit its mark. It landed right in her right side. She grunted in pain as she removed it and started running again. She saw an opened window. She went outside and using the skills Green Arrow had been teaching her, she expertly flipped through the window and landed on the first floor.

Artemis looked around her surroundings in the room she landed in. She was in a chemo ward. The first floor must've been the cancer floor. She was still holding Connor's daggers, but close combat wasn't really her thing unless it was absolutely necessary. She could kick herself in the ass for not bringing her bow, she knew for a fact that Dick had brought his utility belt. She could hear Sportsmaster coming for her. Then she realized something. One of the patients receiving chemo was a cop. She ran over to him and removed his taser, and his gun. Artemis was no stranger to guns. Sportsmaster had forced her and Jade practice with guns while normal girls got to play with dolls. No more running from dad she thought. She was either gonna fry him, or blow the son of a bitches brains in. She left the room and expertly hid where she knew she wouldn't be seen. She listened as Sportsmaster came crashing through the window. When Sportsmaster exited the room she saw that he was not only holding one gun, but he was holding a chain with a morning star attached to it. They were fighting to the death today.

"Don't make daddy have to come look for you Artemis," he teased. He was looking from left to right constantly, and every ten seconds he looked behind him but thankfully he didn't see her. Artemis sighed with relief. As much as the Team (except Dick and Barbara) hated stealth training with Batman, she had to admit it was coming in handy right now. Artemis had a clear shot at her dad right in the back of his head. Her hand shook as she prepared to pull the trigger and kill him.

Ollie's words rang in the back of her head, "no matter what Artemis, we don't kill our enemies." She lowered the gun from his head and aimed for his shoulder and pulled the trigger. _Click_ the gun went. No fire came. Shit she still had the safety on.

And now Batman's criticism on stealth was ringing in her head," if a noise is loud to you, then it's five times louder to your enemy."

As if on cue Sportsmaster turned and fire his gun twice in her direction blindly. The first one just barely missed her neck, but the second landed home in her left shoulder. She clenched her teeth together and embraced the pain.

More Bat-talk rang in her mind," if you make a noise then it's already too late for you. You must become one with darkness even in pain, and darkness makes no noise."

She could feel the tears coming down her face, and blood dripping down her dress. Artemis sighed with relief as Sportsmaster finally turned away and started walking away.

"Come out you stupid girl," barked Sportsmaster. She took a small minute and tore a piece of her dress and wrapped up her shoulder. She would have Zatanna take care of it later. She took out the taser and positioned herself.

"Use scare tactics if necessary and let your enemy know that you can take him down at any time," Batman once told her. She charged the taser to 800 volts and fired. It hit her father right on his hand. Sportsmaster shook uncontrollably and pulled the trigger of his gun two more times.

"We don't kill Artemis," rang Ollie's words again. Fuck she thought. She let go of the trigger. Sportsmaster shook for about ten seconds. And then stopped and headed back in her direction.

"You little whore," he roared. "You think you're strong enough to take me down. You're too afraid to fight in me in the open Artemis. You aren't like Jade, she'd fight me with guts." Artemis looked at the taser in her hand and she dropped it.

"Don't use the same tactics twice; let your opponent try to guess what's going to come next," came her next remembered Bat-advice. She wiped sweat from her forehead. All she had now was the gun (which she removed the safety from) and Connor's daggers.

"I'm gonna fix you bitch," she could hear Sportsmaster yelling. "I'm going to fix you just like I fixed your mother on her last job."

That caught Artemis off guard. On her mom's last mission as the villainess Huntress, she was crippled and forced into a wheelchair.

"Don't listen to anything the enemy says. Don't let anything catch you off guard," Batman had once chided her. But she couldn't let this go.

"What are you talking about," she yelled out from her hiding spot in a patient's room. She heard Sportsmaster's laugh.

"So you finally decided to talk to your old dad eh little girl?"

"Shut the fuck up and just answer the question!"

"Are you getting frustrated Artemis?"

"No, but you are going to tell me what you did to my mom!"

"And what are you going to do it if don't?"

Suddenly Artemis heard his footsteps close in on her. Shit she thought. I led him right to me. She was gonna have to make a run for it. She slid from the patient's room that she had been hiding in and ran. Sportsmaster saw her and started running after her. He fired his gun only once but it missed. Artemis turned and shot at him three times. He dove into a patient's room. That gave Artemis just enough time to hide under the nurses' station with a passed out nurse.

"Allowing the enemy to catch you off guard was your first pathetic mistake," growled Batman in her head. "You led him right to you because of your curiosity. No more mistakes. Take him down, and do it right!" Artemis nearly yelled I know out loud. She was catching her breath and massaging her injured shoulder. She heard Sportsmaster's footsteps.

"You mother never told you what happened on the last mission did she Artemis? The one before she went to prison?"

Artemis was about to yell yes she did, but an image of Batman doing his worst Batglare appeared in her mind and she stayed quite. Sportsmaster continued.

"We were hitting a bank. Your mother thought that we were stealing money so that we would have enough to take care of you and your sister. She believed that it was going to be our last job. We had more than over half a million when an suddenly alarm went off. Seeing as how we were in Gotham City at the time, it wouldn't be long at all before the Bat appeared. I did what I had to. When your mother was running ahead of me, I pulled the trigger and she went down. It took only one shot but I was the one who crippled your mother."

Artemis felt the hot tears dripping down her face. She was shaking. Now she was going to kill him. Her mother had just wanted to take care of her and Jade, and that bastard robbed her of her legs and trapped her in a wheelchair the rest of her life.

"Take him out," Batman commanded. Artemis wiped her face and took position. She jumped up from her hiding spot and expertly fired the gun once, and it hit his hand holding the gun. He dropped the gun when the bullet made impact with his hand. It started bleeding badly and Sportsmaster yelled in pain. She fired the second gunshot at his mask and it was blasted off, he also dropped the morning star. She looked at that face; it was virtually the same as hers. She got his looks and his blond hair. He shook his bleeding hand and dove for his gun. She threw one of Connor's daggers at him and it impaled his shoulder. He staggered backwards towards a window. She threw the second dagger and it impaled in his thigh. She ran towards him and tackled him and they both went through the window. They were technically on the second floor seeing as how there was a ground floor below the first floor. He turned in mid air and she was beneath him. She tried to turn him again but he was too powerful. Artemis landed on her back hard. As she impacted with the ground, Artemis coughed up blood right in her father's face. She could still feel her legs though. Her dad hadn't managed to cripple her at least. Sportmaster grabbed her by the throat with his bloodied hand. He was bleeding from the eyes and the mouth. He had a cut on the top of his hair and his blond hair was slowly turning crimson.

"It's over for you little girl," he snarled. He was breathing in her face. Her breaths were becoming more and scarcer as he was choking her. "I'll tell Paula that this had to be done."

"Die you son of a bitch," growled Artemis. She reached under her dress and pulled out the dagger that she had strapped to her thigh. She stabbed her dad right in his spine. He grimaced in pain and rolled off of her. "The first ever lesson that you taught me and Jade was never go any where unarmed dad. I hope you'll enjoy the wheelchair bastard. That was for my mom."

He was breathing slowly and then he moved his legs. Then he laughed at her.

"You didn't cripple me little girl," he grunted with a smile. "But hey, like father like daughter."

Artemis stood up slowly and removed Connor's still impaled daggers from his body. "Go ahead. Take revenge for Paula. You know you want to," her dad teased. She did want to and she was going to. Artemis raised the flaming daggers and heard a far off scream of," NO ARTEMIS!"

Batman's final words of wisdom rang in her head. "No matter how much you want to destroy your enemy, end your enemy, if you do that you become them."

Zatanna was suddenly levitating down from the sky, and said," don't do it Artemis."

Sportsmaster laughed and said," I'd kill you at the first chance I got. Why do you hesitate?"

Zatanna waved her hand and cried,"_ gag mih."_ Silver energy wrapped up his mouth. Artemis still had the daggers raised. She could easily knock Zatanna down and kill that bastard. But she wasn't a killer. She would never be a killer, so she lowered the daggers.

Batman nodded his approval in her mind and said," good job."

"Whew," sighed Zatanna wiping her forehead. "You were kinda scaring me."

Artemis looked at her and smiled. "Sorry." Then she kicked her dad right in the nose. There was a sickening _crunch_ and she knew that she had broken his nose. He passed out as blood poured from his nose. "Take that gag off of him Zee, so he can breathe." Zatanna waved her hand and the silver gag vanished. "How was your fight with Wotan?"

"Fine," said Zatanna. "He's over there somewhere passed out and powerless."

Suddenly a smokescreen was headed there way and when it stopped the saw it was Wally closely followed by Connor. Wally ran right up to Artemis completely ignoring Zatanna.

"Are you all right," Artemis and Wally asked each other simultaneously. The kept asking each other questions.

-"Arty your shoulder?"

-"Wally what happened to your forehead?"

-"Oh man I should've been here to help you!"

-"Who did this to you I'll tear him apart!"

-"ALL RIGHT ALREADY!"

Connor had heard enough and had an outburst. "God me and Zatanna are fine by the way, thanks for asking the both of us." Wally and Artemis both glared and blushed at Connor at the same time.

Zatanna smiled and said," so I'm guessing we all won our battles, does anyone know about the others?"

"Dick and Barb were both knocked out after you disappeared with Wotan," explained Connor. "M'Gann disappeared with that other Martian, and that leaves Kaldur with Manta."

"Let's get back upstairs," said Wally. They all jogged back to the entrance of the hospital. When they entered they found a human on the ground screaming as loud as he could next to a giant white thing.

Zatanna pointed her hand at the screaming human and cried, "_etum."_ The human was still visibly yelling but now sound wasn't coming out.

Connor was kneeling next to the giant white thing and shaking it. Artemis looked as it was waking then he asked it," M'Gann are you alright?"

Huh she thought to herself. This was M'Gann?

When it spoke to all of them telepathically and to Artemis's shock it was M'Gann. "_I think so," she said. _M'Gann put her head down in shame. _"So now you all have seen my true form."_

_Zatanna spoke up and said," so what? You're still you on the inside and that's all that matters."_

_Wally winked and said," you're still hot babe." _

_Artemis smiled. "Appearances don't matter to us M'Gann. Friends until the end."_

M'Gann smiled and resumed her Green Martian form.

"Where's the Martian you were fighting," asked Connor.

M'Gann pointed to Malafe'ak and simply said," he's a Martian no more."

Zatanna got a determined look on her face and said," then the only one left is Black Manta."

They all nodded and then suddenly they heard a window shatter and a body hit the ground. It was Black Manta's body. They all ran over to it. Artemis looked at him. He looked just like Kaldur but older and dead. His body was literally smoking and one of Dick's bladed birdrangs was sticking out of the man's forehead. Blood was trickling down his forehead.

"EVERYBODY UPSTAIRS NOW," Wally yelled.


	29. Live or Die

Dick rubbed the back of his head as he slowly opened his eyes. His hair was matted with dry blood. He looked around the room; the entire Team was gone. Kaldur was charging at Black Manta who was down the hallway; and he was screaming. Dick looked down at Barbara. She was lying on her back. He quickly checked her pulse. Thank god she was still alive. He looked back at Kaldur and Manta. Black Manta looked just like Kaldur. He had his gills in the same spot, and blond hair, green eyes, and he was dark skinned. Again Kaldur's words rang through his mind, "Atlantean phenotypes are dominant." It all made sense now, Black Manta was Kaldur's father. He couldn't believe it. Dick jumped up, unbuttoned his tuxedo, and flung off his jacket. He was wearing his utility belt across his body. He ran down the hallway to help Kaldur. As he caught up, Black Manta hit Kaldur with an uppercut and the young Atlantean was knocked down. Dick took three birdrangs out of his belt and flung them at Manta's face. Black Manta dodged them and began speaking.

"Ah Boy Wonder it's so good of you to join me and my son."

Dick glared at Black Manta and asked," why are you here Manta? You could've gotten Kaldur alone if you wanted to attack him. You didn't have to attack a hospital with innocent people in it."

Black Manta rolled his eyes. "I told you before. The Light and our Master are tired of your little Junior Justice League interfering in our plans all the time. And a hospital full of innocent people, well that was just a bonus in my opinion."

Kaldur was back up. His mouth was bleeding. He took off his all his shirts to reveal his water bearers. No one came to this fight unarmed. Kaldur moved to strike, but Dick put an arm out to halt him.

"Wait what do you mean your Master," Dick asked. "You're telling me that the Light follows someone else? Who's the leader?"

Black Manta didn't respond to the question and just charged at the two teens. Kaldur with his bearers formed twin water swords and charged Manta. Dick followed closely behind and took his escrima sticks out from his utility belt. Black Manta charged the both of them unarmed. They tried attacking together but the hallways were too narrow in the maternity ward. Kaldur went in first and tried to slash at his father five times; Manta dodged all the attacks and responded with a left punch to the jaw which caused Kaldur to go down. Manta pressed an invisible button on his suit and an Atlantean dagger appeared from no where. Manta began swinging at Dick. Dick was far better at armed combat than Kaldur. He managed to hit Manta's suit once or twice but he couldn't hit him in the face. Manta on the other hand, slashed Dick two times in the ribs making it hard for the Boy Wonder to breathe.

"I don't think Bruce would be happy with the display of your attacks little boy," said Manta.

Dick was confused now. How the hell did Manta know Bruce was Batman? Only a select few people in the world were gifted with that knowledge. Kaldur was back up and he charged Black Manta from behind. Manta turned just as Kaldur was going to tackle him, and put the dagger to his son's throat. Kaldur didn't move a muscle and neither did Dick. They couldn't afford to make a mistake.

"I'm sad to say that living with King Orrin has indeed made you week my son," sighed Manta.

He head butted Kaldur and then kicked him in the chest. He turned towards Dick and threw the dagger at him. Dick was too slow to dodge, and the dagger impaled him in the left side of his chest. He felt the cold silver go into his chest. He fell to the ground and grimaced in pain. He would've removed it but he didn't have the necessary tools or Zatanna here with him to close the wound. It would take too long to find what he needed even in a hospital. Black Manta thundered past him back towards the waiting room, he took out an explosive birdrang and threw it at him. Black Manta looked back and saw it and dove to the ground. The device planted itself near a wall and blew a portion of the hospital wall off. Dick got up and slowly walked to the waiting room area. Kaldur was right behind him. They both glared at Manta. They were bloody and bruised and they barely even touched him. Kaldur looked at the dagger imbedded in Dick's chest, and grabbed his purple shirt off the floor. He quickly tore the dagger from the boy's chest and expertly tied the wound. It would still need stitches or magic (Dick preferred the latter) but at least he wouldn't bleed to death. They both looked over at Manta who started clapping his hands.

"Now that the little bird is all touched up, shall we continue?"

He pressed another button on his suit and a gadget spat out and clamped itself onto Kaldur's throat. It began shocking him. He yelled, but his tattoo's quickly glowed blue as he tried to absorb the electricity, but it wasn't working and he sank to his knees hollering. Dick threw another birdrang and completely missed Manta.

"I think your vision is getting bad little bird," laughed Black Manta.

Dick returned Manta's laugh with his signature cackle and said," I wasn't exactly aiming for you."

Manta turned too late and was blasted back down the hall with a burst of white energy. Garth was free from Zatanna's magic rope spell. He had fired the spell.

Garth looked at Dick and said," help the traitor. I'll stop Black Manta."

Garth ran down the hall to combat Manta his tattoo's glowing a fiery orange. Dick looked back at Kaldur's neck. The gadget was stuck in his neck well, and he couldn't touch it or he'd risk getting shocked. Kaldur was screaming "rip it out" and Dick wanted to, except if he just tried ripping the device off he'd probably kill Kaldur. But he could probably short it out though. He went to the nearest tank and grabbed the water protruding from it. He poured the entire gallon of water on Kaldur's head. There was a spark and then nothing.

"You have my thanks Richard," Kaldur breathed tearing the device off. His throat was bleeding but it was nothing too serious.

"Ugh Dick?"

Dick looked down. Barbara was waking up in the war zone, hopefully she wasn't too concussed to help.

"Barbara," he cried. "Kaldur help Garth I'll be that way too soon." Kaldur nodded and sped down the hall. "Barbara listen to me. We're in hell right now. I need you to go to Tula's room and stay in there with her. Protect her and the babies because I have a feeling this battle is far from over." Barbara nodded ran over to her purse and removed her utility belt. Then she went running to look for Tula's room.

Dick sped back down the hall just in time to see Garth go down from a massive kick from Manta's armored boot. Blood was pouring from his head. He pulled out one of his bladed birdrangs and flung it at Manta and Kaldur fired off some electricity. Both attacks missed and Manta stormed back up the hallway. He shoulder tackled Kaldur and threw him into a wall destroying it. Dick ran up to him and they started a hand to hand battle. Manta was good, almost as good as Canary, no where near as good as Batman. The battle would've gone a lot easier if he wasn't wearing that damn armor. Manta went for a punch; Dick dodged and managed to strike him hard across the jaw. Manta backed up.

"Give it up," Dick bellowed. "Just leave this place and you won't have to go to prison."

"Don't worry Boy Blunder; I have no intention of going," came Manta's reply. He pressed more buttons on his suit and a plasma gun appeared. He shot a blue beam at Dick and hit him right in the chest. Dick was blasted off his feet into a wall crumbling to the ground. He saw stars and heard Kaldur yell as well. Black Manta was running down the hall and this time he went into the delivery rooms. Dick was slowly getting up and then he heard Barbara scream.

"Fuck," he said out loud. As he was getting up he heard another scream, and then Kaldur came charging past him. That second scream was Tula. Dick got up and was right behind the Atlantean. When Dick got in the room he saw Barbara on the ground a Batarang in her hand with a bruise on her face. Tula was crying, Kaldur was livid, and Black Manta was holding his sleeping grandson with an armored gauntlet gently rubbing his face. Black Manta's lip was bleeding. Barb musta got him at least once. Garth's son was in his bassinet next to Tula.

"Your son looks just like you, doesn't he Kaldur'ahm," asked Black Manta. "Twin brothers, born with different fathers. Goddess of the Oceans, you really are a whore aren't you?" Tula buried her face in her hands.

"Don't call her that," Kaldur said venomously. He tried to take a step forward but Manta lifted Kaldur's son higher into the air and shook his head.

"No no Kaldur'ahm," he warned. "If you want your son to live past his first two hours you will do exactly as I say right now." Kaldur had a look of complete fright on his face. Dick stood completely still. "Never endanger the life of a child" Batman's words were ringing in his ear. He stood helpless; they were at Manta's mercy. "Now, Boy Wonder take out that knife you keep in your utility belt." Dick swallowed hard; He didn't have time to ponder how Manta knew he had that knife. He did as he was told and pulled out a 12 inch knife. "Good, now give it to Kaldur'ahm." Dick complied with Manta's order. "Now Kaldur'ahm, I am going to give you one minute. You will kill the only woman you have ever loved, or I shall kill your son. Your time starts now."

"Why are you doing this," Dick screamed. "The Team has never even crossed paths with you before."

He received no answer but a sick smile from Black Manta. Dick started shaking. This man was utterly hideous. He was running scenarios throughout his head but they kept ending up with someone dying. There was no way he could get to Kaldur's son quick enough to save him. Someone was about to die. Kaldur simply stood there with the knife in his hand. Dick could only imagine what Kaldur was thinking. He couldn't kill Tula, but he couldn't let his son die either. But he couldn't save them both.

"30 seconds Kaldur'ahm."

Dick started to cry. Bruce always said there were times when someone was going to die on a mission. And there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"15 seconds Kaldur'ahm."

Then the unthinkable happened. Tula reached forward and grabbed Kaldur's wrist and drove the knife into her heart and twisted. Dick's eyes went wide with shock and Kaldur made a noise like a wounded animal. There was blood pouring from Tula every where. Kaldur tried removing the dagger but Tula was keeping it firmly in place. Dick vomited on the ground.

"Forgive me Kaldur," said Tula rubbing his face with her hand leaving a streak of blood on his face. Kaldur's eyes were already wet with tears.

"Noooo Tula why," Kaldur cried in shock. "Why would you do this?"

"I had to make the choice I knew you couldn't make."

"I can't… I can't lose you."

"This is the way it was meant to be Kaldur'ahm. Give Garth t-t-time he will forgive you."

"But not if you die! Please just hang on, I can-"

"Shhh come here Kaldur," she whispered. Tula pulled him in for one last kiss; and then she whispered something in his ear. Dick could tell her breathing was becoming fainter. More tears came down his cheeks. It wasn't going to be long now. Then he felt a nudge against his foot. He looked down without moving his head. Barbara was signaling him using a sign language Batman taught them.

"_I'll get the baby."_

"_And we'll take him down."_

"I love you Kaldur," Tula sighed. "Take care of our son." She kissed him one final time and 10 seconds later her hand slid from his cheek. Her last breath escaped her, and her eyes glossed over. She was dead. Kaldur simply kept screaming no. Dick could see that Barbara had tears in her eyes but she dare not touch them.

"Now wasn't that amusing," asked Black Manta.

Kaldur looked at him with a look of pure hate as did Dick. He closed his eyes and kissed his grandson's head reminding them that he had a valuable hostage. That was when Barbara struck. She expertly tripped Manta and his grip loosened on the baby, she grabbed the baby did a perfect tuck and roll and was out the room. Kaldur snarled and his tattoos began glowing a bright red. He extended his arms and an arc of red lightning flew from his fingertips. Black Manta couldn't move, he just yelled from the pain of being shocked. Dick took out his last resort. An explosive birdrang that had a purple blade, not even Bruce knew he had this. The blade was coated in a paralyzing poison. He flung it at Black Manta's skull and it hit its mark. The poison injected itself and worked instantly. Black Manta couldn't move.

3, 2, 1, _ding_.

The weapon exploded and Black Manta was shot through the window. He fell to the ground. During the blast Dick went outside and shielded Barbara and Kaldur's son, while Kaldur stayed in the room and shielded Garth's son. When the smoke cleared, Kaldur walked out of the room with Garth's baby who was crying. Garth having been re-awakened by the explosion was limping up the hall.

"Where's Tula," he groaned. No one could even face him. Barbara was crying clutching on to Kaldur's sleeping son. Dick was rubbing her back crying also.

Kaldur passed Garth his son gently and said," her last words to you were cherish our son Garth."

"No," whispered Garth his eyes tearing up. "No, no, no, no."

Garth slowly fell to his knees and just hugged his son to himself. Now everyone in the room was crying. The door to the stairs burst open. Wally came in followed shortly by the rest of the Team. Connor took a look at the destroyed maternity ward and asked in horror," what happened?"

"Where's Tula," asked Artemis.

Nobody answered and the blond archer got her answer.

Dick stood up and took a deep breath. He wiped his eyes, and looked at the clock. It was 2:00 AM. He ran his hand through his hair and said," we're done here. We need to contact the League."


	30. Kaldur's Resolve

**Author's note: Sorry that i haven't posted a chapter all week . I was at my Grandfather's house from Tues-Fri and when i wasn't working like a slave outside, I was working like one inside so it left me absolutely no time for any kind of typing. This is the last chapter for part 1 of the story, I'll include maybe one or two other chapters and then i'm about to go into one final timeskip. Robin will become Nightwing, and Tim will become Robin. I'll include Robin, Blue Beetle, and Bumblebee right away. Wonder Girl will come later, i'm still not sure about Lagoon Boy. And Aqualad is not going to become evil so just letting you know. Enjoy the read.**

The Team cleaned up the Hospital as best as they could in one hour. M'Gann had wiped everyone's minds while they were still sleeping, Dick and Barbara erased the hospital camera footage, along with the street camera footage; and Zatanna used magic to fix all the holes that were made in the walls as much as she could. While the Team worked, Connor rounded up all the villains and Ronnoc and tied them up downstairs, Artemis and Wally cleaned Tula up as best as they could and then covered her with a bed sheet and carried her out of the room. Kaldur sat on the floor rocking his son. His son had thankfully managed to sleep through all this. Kaldur himself, had cried more in the last hour than his son had his whole life. The woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life was dead, and it was all his fault. Kaldur looked at his son. His son was one of Tula's final gifts to him. The second gift he received when she whispered in his ear just before she died. She used a spell and transferred all her power and knowledge of sorcery to him; that was why his tattoos had glowed red instead of their usual white when he killed his father.

"We're ready Kaldur," he heard Dick croak. Kaldur looked at him. He looked like hell. The poor guy had been thrown like a rag doll, had a dagger impaled in his chest, watched a girl sacrifice herself, and helped kill a sadistic man. They all looked like hell. The entire Team had sustained injuries today that would take a while to heal. He passed his son to Artemis who covered him with a blanket and he went to pick up Tula's body.

"Don't you dare touch her," growled Garth. He passed his child to Wally. He walked over to Tula's body and prepared to pick her up. Kaldur glared at Garth. He knew a portion of Tula's death was his fault but Garth was not going to hold this against him.

"Garth can we please talk?"

"Just don't speak to me Kaldur'ahm."

"It is important."

"What you're going to apologize for sleeping with her? Or are you going to apologize that she died to save your son?"

"ENOUGH!" It was Dick who had said it. He was doing a glare that Batman would've been extremely proud of. "There is a dead woman in this hospital and you two are sitting here having a pissing match about who gets to carry her body."

Garth rounded on Dick. "SHE WAS MY GIRLFRIEND."

Dick being no stranger to death was keeping calm. "Yes, she was your girlfriend, just like she was alive thirty minutes ago, but she's not anymore. And no amount of yelling that you do will change that. You and Kaldur lost the woman you loved, the twins lost their mother, and all of us lost a good friend. You aren't the only one who's hurting right now, so do us all favor and lose the attitude." Garth was silent after that. "Carry your son Garth; Connor can carry Tula." Connor picked up Tula, Wally passed Garth his baby back and they exited the hospital in silence. The group hadn't been in the cave five minutes when the zeta tube went off.

**"Recognized Superman 01, Batman 02, Black Canary 13"**

"Bruce, Clark, don't worry we'll find them," Black Canary was saying. She was talking to the two men, and then she looked over and saw them. "See told you we'd find them."

Batman and was about to yell, but after seeing the condition everyone was in, the two babies, and a body he asked," what happened?"

"An accident," muttered Artemis.

**"Recognized Aquaman 06"**

"Oh fuck," groaned Connor.

"Watch your mouth Connor," growled Superman.

"Sorry Dad, but things just got a whole lot worse."

"Ah I see you guys fou-"Aquaman stopped his sentence mid sentence when he saw Garth and Kaldur both holding babies. "Garth did Tula deliver today? Congratulations." He then looked to Kaldur and asked," Kaldur'ahm who's child are you holding?" The entire Team except Kaldur hung their heads in shame.

"There is something I need to confess my King said," Kaldur somberly.

And an hour later the entire story had been confessed. All the details and all the secrets were out in the open. When Kaldur (with help from the Team) finished speaking Black Canary spoke first.

"I would like to inspect both of the babies and make sure that they're healthy," she said.

Kaldur nodded and passed his son to Black Canary, and Garth nodded and carrying his son followed her to the medical ward. So did Barbara and M'Gann.

Aquaman was the first to speak. "Why didn't someone tell us what was going on these past few months?"

Dick folded his arms and replied," Kaldur and Tula had sex in a close enough time frame after Garth and Tula had sex. So close in fact that Tula ended up pregnant and giving birth to twins with different fathers. That's not exactly need to know information Aquaman."

Batman glared at him and said," now's not the time to be a smartass Dick."

Artemis glared back at Batman and said," you guys keep secrets from us all the time."

"Artemis," said Superman softly. "A young woman is dead because you guys kept this a secret from us."

"Dad you can't really think that," argued Connor. "The Injustice League targeted each metahuman member of the Team specifically tonight except Sportsmaster. Tula and Garth unfortunately were caught in the middle of everything tonight."

"We still should've been informed," yelled Aquaman.

Now Zatanna spoke up. "We can sit here and argue what ifs all night but it's still not going to change the fact that Tula is dead! We had no control over that or anything else that happened tonight. All we could do, was protect the people in the hospital as best as we could which we did."

"What concerns me is this Master of the Light," said Batman. "Did Black Manta give any inclination as to who it might be?"

The entire Team shook their heads no. Everyone sighed; today was simply leaving more unanswered questions and more problems.

Kaldur had been quiet up until now but he finally said," my King this was your fault." Everyone looked at the young Atlantean as he continued. "You kept my father's identity a secret from me... why?"

Batman spoke up," that's not important Kaldur."

"BULLSHIT," Kaldur yelled back. The Team simply watched quietly. Kaldur never yelled and when he did it wasn't a pretty thing to behold. "My father is… was Black Manta. Did you take me as your protégée because I earned it or because you thought if I was left alone I would become just like my father?" The three men of the League were quiet and unmoving. "The Justice League claims to keep secrets from us in order to protect us. But all it proves is that you still don't trust us. It is fucking days like this, when I begin to think that Red Arrow was correct not to join The Team." Kaldur was silent for a moment more and then said," what happened today was a TEAM matter and the TEAM took care of it. Now if you'll excuse me; I have to check up on my son." Kaldur stormed out of the room towards the medical ward.

When he entered the medical ward, Black Canary was rocking his son to sleep. He looked around and saw Garth was holding his son sitting in a chair. They were both asleep. M'Gann and Barbara were talking in a corner; each looking extremely tired.

"How are they," he whispered.

"Both of them are extremely healthy," she responded with a smile. She passed his son to him. "You should be proud Kaldur."

Kaldur didn't respond he simply looked at the ground. He heard the doors open and when he turned around the rest of the Team walked in having finished talking with the adults.

"How's it going Papa Kaldur," Wally joked. Kaldur couldn't blame him for trying to lighten the mood. "Is Mini-Kal okay?"

Kaldur sighed and said," yeah Canary said him and his brother are healthy."

Black Canary put a hand on his shoulder and said, "look I don't care about the circumstances Kaldur, and it is not my place to judge what happened. If you ever need to talk about anything at any time, know that I'm always here for you." She started to leave the medical ward and she turned and said with a huge smile," just make sure you bring him with you so I can practice my rocking skills."

She left and Wally said," to get attention from Canary all you have to do is have a baby huh?"

Connor rolled his eyes and said," you and Artemis better get started then."

"DUDE."

Dick laughed and said," do you want to talk man?"

Kaldur looked over at the sleeping Garth and said," yes but not in here." He walked out the medical ward and The Team followed him to his room. Once they were all there Kaldur said," I'm not sure if I'm cut out for this guys. I mean could I really do this? Raise a child all by myself? Do you think he'll have a better life if I were to give him to Orrin and Mera?"

The Team immediately began shouting at him.

-"Are you crazy?"

-"Dude what the fuck?"

-"Kaldur c'mon."

To his surprise Zatanna put her hands up for silence, then she walked over to Kaldur and she slapped the shit out of him.

"What was that for," he growled.

"That was to clear your head of any more dumbass ideas," she said. "Do you know what everyone on this Team has in common? We all have had Daddy issues in the past or we are having them now. My father is stuck under a helmet because of me. You do not get to leave your child."

Kaldur was silent. Connor spoke up next. "I just started talking with my dad months ago. I'm still an angry mess but you saw how bad I was when Superman and I weren't talking. Think about your son Kaldur, you don't want him to go through that."

Wally went next. "Dude my stepdad used to get drunk and beat me literally like a red-headed step child. My mom was in the picture and she didn't do a damn thing. My real father wasn't there to protect me. You need to be there for your kid. To protect him."

M'Gann took a deep breath and said," my father was killed on Mars when I was very young and I saw the entire thing. It is horrible not having a father Kaldur. I would gladly become powerless to have him back. Given time you'll gladly be ready to make the ultimate sacrifice for you child just like Tula did."

Dick walked up to him and placed his hand on Kaldur's shoulder and said," My parents were killed by a man out of greed. Batman has done the best he could with me but there isn't a day that I don't miss them. You can't make the wrong choice here man."

Kaldur looked at Artemis to go but she was obviously embarrassed her dad was Sportsmaster, and Barbara well her father was still alive.

"Not to mention we'll kick your ass if you aren't there for you son," Connor added.

Kaldur allowed himself a small laugh before saying," he's going to need a name because I am not calling him Mini-Kal. Barbara, you saved him, I want you to name him."

Barbara smiled and said," how about Tejay Durham?"

"Hmmmm, I like it and I think I'll give him Jackson as a middle name. Tejay Jackson Durham... yeah I love it."

Dick said," I'll have Batman make the necessary paperwork for his birth certificate in the morning."

"DUDES," Wally yelled wrapping his arms around Dick and Connor. "WE'RE UNCLES!" Dick high fived him, and Connor rolled his eyes with a small smile.

M'Gann said," while I'm in the mood does, anyone want something to eat?"

Everyone began followed her to the kitchen except Kaldur who said that he would be along in a simply stood holding his son. He would protect him. Tejay was the only reason that he had to live at this point. Kaldur kissed his son's forehead and made vow to himself. They were going to pay. The Light was going to pay. He was going to spend as much time as he could taking down the Light. They were the reason his son would never know his mother, and another reason for Garth to hate him even more. The leader was on a whole different level; this man or woman had put this group together for no reason except for to cause pain and suffering. That person was going to die.


	31. Infants and Idiots

**2 months later**

Connor was sitting on the couch and waiting with Clark, while they both waited for Lois. After years of dating, and finally being called a spineless Kryptonian cowardly bastard by Batman; Clark had finally proposed to Lois and they had finally gotten married. He didn't mind his new stepmom, as long as she was civil, he would be too. She knew that Clark was Superman so she easily pieced together that Connor had powers too. They left out the part about Connor being a clone though. As for his mom, Black Canary played her role well. Her and Clark had a one night stand 17 years ago and that was how Connor came into the picture as far as Lois would know. His dad and the new Mrs. Lois Kent were going out of town on their honeymoon in Hawaii. Connor was ecstatic. He was going to have the condo to himself, he wouldn't have to eat Lois's cooking to appease his dad, and best of all he wouldn't have to hear his Dad and Lois having sex for an entire two weeks. With super-hearing you heard everything no matter how much you tried blocking it out. What was better, he could have a party too.

"C'mon Lois we're going to miss our flight," cried Clark heading towards the front door. There were seven suitcases at the front door. Only two were for his dad and the rest were for Lois. It made him so thankful that M'Gann could basically get dressed in half a second. Did women really need to carry all this stuff?

"Connor can you please help me carry all this shit downstairs please," asked Clark frantically. Connor looked at his dad and simply raised his eyebrows giving a look that said she isn't my wife why should I help?

"My stuff is not shit Smallville," cried Lois angrily coming out their bedroom fixing her left earring. Connor was struggling not to laugh.

"Who the hell needs to bring five suitcases on a honeymoon? We're only going to be gone two weeks, not a month."

Lois put her hands on her hips and glared. "I have one for make-up, one for my hair, one for shoes, and the other two are for my clothes."

"And it's a bunch of shit that you aren't going to carry."

"Well Connor doesn't mind helping me, don't you Connor?"

Connor happened to be looking at a grocery magazine and said," wow green apples are on sale this month I need to go buy some."

"Kon-El get up and help with these goddamn suitcases please," Clark asked aggressively. Connor sighed and got up. Whenever Clark used his Kryptonian name he was serious. He picked up three suitcases and they walked to the elevator. While in the elevator Connor asked," dad why are you guys taking a plane to Hawaii when you could get there in much quicker time?"

Clark rolled his eyes and said," Mrs. Kent wants us to be normal and me flying us there isn't normal at all. So her idea of normal is wasting $700 on an airplane flight; when we could fly Superman airlines for free."

Lois rolled her eyes and said," keep this up Smallville and you and your hand are going to spend a lot of time together in Hawaii."

Connor laughed and said," Lois: 1, Dad: 0."

They got downstairs and a taxi was already waiting for them. Clark and Connor loaded all of the luggage into the car; and then Clark passed Connor a credit card that came with a last minute lecture.

"There is $1000 on this card," explained Clark. "You use it all, and you're on your own."

"And if you do use it all," said Lois. "Just go and stay with Bruce until we get back."

"DO NOT HAVE A PARTY IN MY HOUSE CONNOR!"

"And if you do have a party, make sure you put everything back the way it goes so he'll never know the difference."

"That's not teaching him responsibility Lois."

Connor having enough of the arguments, literally shoved Clark and Lois into the cab and pulled twenty out of his pocket and passed it to the cab driver.

"Get them to the airport and step on it," he said. The driver saluted Connor and hit the gas and they were gone. Then he raced back upstairs and looked at the time. It was 9 PM on a Saturday. He raced upstairs and dialed some numbers out of his cell phone.

**30 minutes later**

Connor sprung up off the couch when the door bell rang. When he opened it, Wally was holding four extra large pepperoni pizzas from Mountain Mikes, Dick was holding the alcohol, and Kaldur walked in behind them with Tejay in a harness strapped to his stomach asleep and a diaper bag on his arm.

"Kaldur, why is the baby here," asked Connor grumpily. "We're here to get drunk, not point out how cute he is."

"Dude he's not cute," said Wally pinching the sleeping baby's cheek. "He's fucking adorable."

"Artemis, Zatanna, and M'Gann are having girls night," explained Kaldur. "And Wally please leave him alone he's been fussy all day."

Wally raced and placed the food on the counter. "Being a teenage daddy isn't fun huh dude? Don't you love just having your freedom determined by if you can get a babysitter?"

Kaldur simply glared at Wally.

Dick took out the glasses and said," all right we've got Sky Vodka, Patron, Captain Morgan, and yes everyone's favorite Jagermeister."

Wally made a face and took a bite of his already sixth piece of pizza and said," dude that's your favorite."

"Connor where can I lay the baby down," asked Kaldur. Connor directed him to Lois and Clark's room down the hall.

"So Supey, how long are the Big Man and the little woman going to be gone," asked Wally.

"Two whole weeks," said Connor with a genuine smile.

Dick fist pumped the air and said," perfect. We can party it up all this weekend and the next." He poured four shots of the Jagermeister and indicated for them to all take one.

"It would be extremely irresponsible for us to drink with a baby in here," admitted Wally.

Connor and Dick both looked at him. Dick took a shot and said," Tejay isn't my baby." Connor unable to argue that logic laughed and followed suit. Wally finally gave into the peer pressure and took one as Kaldur came back out of the room, sat down on the couch and sighed.

"This parenting shit is hard," he said. "I haven't had a full nights sleep in nearly two weeks."

Wally poured him a shot of vodka and brought it over to him. "Hey look at it this way Kal, at least you had fun making him." Kaldur glared at Wally, rolled his eyes and took the shot. Connor wasn't going to let him take more than two shots tonight. If Tejay woke up, he sure as hell wasn't going to watch him.

**3 ½ hours later**

Connor was staggering to the hall closet getting towels out of the hall closet. Kaldur had vomited all over the brand new coffee table. That was Wonder Woman's wedding gift to Clark and Lois. He looked over at Dick. He was walking on his hands in throughout the Condo in nothing but his Flash briefs. Wally was crying about Artemis dumping him (again) while eating another box of pizza (they had ordered three more). Connor's head felt like it was about to explode. Drinking was officially bad. He helped the Atlantean onto the couch, then went under the counter and grabbed a pot and put it near Kaldur.

"Do not throw up on that table again Fish King," Connor warned. "Or it's your ass."

All the bottles Dick brought, plus all the alcohol Lois and Clark kept in the house was gone. Connor was so drunk he couldn't even focus. He just wanted to throw up, and pass out in his bed; and then he heard the noise that would screw his night up. He heard the dulcet tones of an infant crying.

"Oh son of a bitch," he whispered. He sped into his Dad's room and found Tejay crying. Connor had a small tantrum and picked up the baby and brought him to Kaldur. Or he would've brought him to Kaldur, but he was passed out on the couch.

"Fuck me senseless," growled Connor running a hand down his head. Every time he tried putting the baby down he screamed, every time he sat down with the baby he cried too. Tejay was only quiet when Connor walked with him. "Oh my god, he only wants me to walk and hold him, this is bullshit!"

Dick flipped up and landed next to Connor with a stagger. "Connor don't yell in his ear," he said. Tejay started screaming louder. Connor's ears were already ringing the crying was just making it worse.

Wally crawled to the diaper bag and said," dudes he's probably hungry."

Connor watched Wally get a bottle out that was empty and a container filled with nothing but powder.

"What in the hell is that," asked the Kryptonian.

"I have no idea Supey," said Wally holding the formula. They both looked at Dick who shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, okay we'll figure this out shouldn't be too hard. First things first, Dick get your pants back on. I'm tired of seeing your Flash tighty whities and then turn on the air, it's really hot in here. Wally read the instructions on that case of formula so we can figure this out."

They did as they were told and soon after 10 minutes, Wally made a perfect 8 oz bottle. He passed Connor the bottle and he gave it to Tejay. They all sighed with relief when he stopped screaming. Connor sat in an armchair and fed him the bottle. By the time the baby finished, Wally was sitting on the floor dozing off. And then ten minutes later much to Connor's horror the baby started crying again.

Connor threw a pillow at him and said," wake up bastard. I'm not about to be the only one up with the baby."

"Dude did you burp him," Wally asked.

"What's that?"

Wally ran over to Connor and took the baby. He placed Tejay on Connor's knees and started gently but fastly patting him on the back.

"This is burping him dude, it's not rocket science."

The baby finally burped and Connor sighed. He lifted the baby into air.

"NO CONNOR DON'T DO THAT," screamed Dick.

Too late the baby threw up every where. Connor's face and his hair were covered in vomit. He exhaled deeply passed the baby to Dick and went to get a towel. When he came back Wally had finally joined Kaldur and was asleep; and the baby was screaming again. Connor got an idea. He went and he got the harness that Kaldur had strapped it on himself. Dick placed Tejay in it, and he immediately stopped crying. Connor sighed and started walking around the condo; and after 45 minutes, the baby and Dick were both asleep. Connor realized that after some time he was sweating. Damn it, why was it so hot in here? He put a hand to the baby's forehead.

"Fuck it all," Connor growled. Tejay was burning up. They were both sweating like hell. The baby was worse though; since he was Atlantean they weren't supposed to get hot. If anything happened to the baby he'd never forgive himself. Connor went over to the thermostat and found what was wrong. That jackass Dick had turned the heater on instead of the air. Connor corrected Dick's mistake then he took off Tejay's shirt along with his own and walked around with him for an hour more so he could cool off. When he was certain the baby was asleep, Connor placed him and Kaldur in his bedroom. Then he and went into his parents room and passed out.

Connor woke up to the annoying sound of tapping. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his dad. He was holding a smiling infant in one arm learning against his dresser. Connor felt his heart drop.

"Dad," Connor said wincing at bright lights in the room. "What are you doing home so early?"

Clark rolled his eyes and rubbed the baby's face with his and said in a baby voice," you hear that Tejay? Children only ask that stupid question when they know that they've done something they weren't supposed to." The entire time Clark was talking the baby was giggling. "Start talking now."

Connor groaned and swore to himself that he never going to knock M'Gann up.


	32. Strip Poker and Crassius Stormfin

**A/N: The last part of this chapter was too much fun for me to write. I'm throwing you guys another twist, hope you enjoy it. Next Chapter the real time skip, five years**

**Enjoy!**

Wally was sitting on Clark's couch with a cup of coffee with the rest of the guys. Big Boy Blue knew just how to cure a hangover but that didn't mean the coffee came free. Clark passed Kaldur his son, and then the lecture began.

"Come on guys I know you are all smarter than this," Clark lectured. "But I'm really starting to question it. It is one thing to get absolutely hammered, which is still not okay; but you all had an infant in here are you kidding me?"

"Oh come on Dad, it's not like we neglected him or anything," Connor retorted. "We took care of him, fed him, and everything."

"Tell me you are not trying to argue that what you did last night was okay? Please tell me you aren't trying to do that." Connor not wanting to push his luck, stayed silent.

"Supes we were just trying to have a good time," said Wally.

Clark looked at him and said," so with a computer, video games, blue-rays and I don't know super powers you can't have fun; you have to get intoxicated and trash my house instead?"

"It's not completely trashed."

"Wally, you have enhanced speed, I have an enhanced olfactory system. Do you have any idea what the vomit on the coffee table smells like?"

"Uh no you made Connor clean it with cleanser."

"Well guess what? I CAN STILL SMELL IT!"

Clark turned around and put his hands to his forehead. Dick looked at Wally and his look pretty much said shut the fuck up please.

"If I may Superman," said Kaldur. "The guys wanted to chill with me last night and they thought drinking would help me get over Tula's death. It was stupid and irresponsible especially since my son was in the house. What we did was wrong and we should be punished."

"Dude, what are you doing," asked Wally.

Dick jumped up and covered Wally's mouth. "Excuse the idiot Big Guy, he just doesn't know what being humble and taking a punishment means."

Wally glared at Dick. Clark folded his arms, trying to be humble or not he still didn't look impressed with them. Suddenly Kaldur's comm. link went off.

"Yes, greetings Queen Mera how are you? I'm fine, yes, Tejay is fine as well. What situation? Ohhhhh Goddess, I see, how troublesome. I'll try to be there shortly if I can." Everyone was staring at him.

"Spill what's going on," asked Wally.

Kaldur shook his head. "Nothing too serious, just a small problem Mera didn't feel like telling me through comm. link so I have to go to Atlantis for about half the day."

Clark nodded at him and said," well don't keep Mera waiting, tell her I said hi." Kaldur nodded got all the baby's stuff and was out the door in five minutes. "As you for you three, don't pull anything like this again if you're going to let yourself get caught. Don't you guys have one friend that no matter what they stay sober? You know a responsible friend among the morons?" They all shook their heads no. "Of course not why would you. Well you two don't have to worry about me telling Barry or Bruce, but you do it again and I will. Just wash up here quickly so you don't go home smelling like booze." At the mention of not telling Barry or Bruce; Dick and Wally rushed up to Clark and at the same time gave him a huge hug.

"Did I ever tell you that you're the best Uncle Clark," said Dick throwing on the charm.

"You are a lifesaver Big Guy," agreed Wally.

Clark pushed them off of him and said," yeah yeah, less talking more hurrying up and getting out of my house." Connor started to relax on the couch. Clark looked at him and asked," you don't honestly think you're about to stay here alone in my house not after last night do you? Since you have proven that you can't be trusted to stay alone Mr. Kent, you are going to spend two weeks in Smallville instead of two weeks home alone."

Wally looked at Connor who had a look like someone put Kryptonite in his cereal.

"Smallville with Grandma and Grandpa for two whole weeks," said Connor in outrage. "Dad do you have any idea how much work that those two will make me do for two whole weeks?"

Clark laughed and said," seriously two weeks? Try eighteen years then get back to me you wimp. Now go and pack, I'm missing a back massage right now and if I fly fast; I can drop you off, and make it back for the foot rub." They were gone and in fifteen minutes, Wally running his way back to Central City. Halfway there Wally got a call from Uncle Barry.

"So how was it at Clark's last night kid? You guys didn't invite strippers or anything did you?"

"I wish."

"You guys got smashed huh?"

"What? NO! Why would you even joke like that?"

"Sorry sorry, I didn't think you would but you know had to make sure."

Wally pulled his phone from his ear as uncle sounded extremely close to him. He looked to his right and found that he was running right next to him in his Flash outfit.

"Where are you going," Wally asked him.

"Mirror Master is starting shit at an amusement park House of Mirrors," Flash groaned. He can't just enjoy Sunday afternoons like everyone else. Your Aunt apparently has a surprise for us when I get back, but she wants to tell you first."

Wally upon hearing the word "surprise" did a flip inside and said," alright cool, bye Uncle Barry have fun with Mirror Master." Then he sped off. Wally got home five minutes later and saw Aunt Iris and Dinah Lance sitting in the kitchen. Aunt Iris was making hot dogs, while Dinah was sitting drinking a margarita.

"Hey Aunt Iris, BC," he said. Wally tried to literally take quick sip of Dinah's margarita only to have his wrist twisted into an uncomfortable position. "Ow ow ow ow okay I'm sorry."

Aunt Iris sighed then went to the fridge and took out an entire pack of hot dogs for Wally. She then said," you never learn do you Wally?"

Dinah finished her drink and said playfully," apparently he doesn't Iris." She let him go and he began massaging his wrist.

"So what's this big secret," asked Wally. He saw his Aunt smile out the corner of her mouth. She reached in the drawer and pulled out an envelope. Wally tore if open and yelled at the top of his lungs. "OH MY GOD 4 AEROSMITH TICKETS! WHERE DID YOU GET THESE?"

Dinah pursed her lips, kicked him in the leg and said," sorry Wally wrong answer. The correct answer was thank you Aunt Iris." Wally picked his Aunt up and swung her around the room.

"Okay Wally, okay," she cried laughing.

"When is it," he asked.

"Tomorrow night. Front row."

"I gotta tell the Team right away. Can I bring a friend please?"

"You mean can you bring Artemis?"

Wally's face turned the color of his hair and he ran upstairs to avoid a talk about relationships with the two women who he could hear laughing at him.

**Later that day**

Wally was sitting on the couch in the cave shuffling cards. He had been doing curls for a while for an hour. He wanted to look buff when he asked Artemis did she want to go to the concert. It would be harder for her to turn him down that way.

**"Recognized Artemis B07, Zatanna Zatara B08"**

Artemis and Zatanna walked in the living room.

"Hey Wally," said Zatanna going to the fridge. "What are you playing?"

Wally was about to respond nothing but then he got an idea. "Why I was just about to play some gin rummy or poker but I need people to play with," he said.

Artemis sat down, rolled her eyes and said," you're garbage at card games Baywatch."

"Wanna bet archer girl?"

"Please card games are all me and my mother play when we want to get the other to do something."

"Then play me in a series of games. If I win the most, you'll do anything I ask you."

"Does this little bet of yours go vice versa?"

"Of course babe."

"Don't call me that, and you're on."

Zatanna came over with an apple and said, "this should be interesting._ Tup pu a draoberocs."_ A silver number zero appeared over Artemis's head, while a gold one appeared over Wally. "First person to score fifteen wins. And I'll stay to make sure that all calls are final and fair."

Wally smiled and shuffled the cards and said," ladies first."

Artemis sighed and said," well if you insist you can go first. But no playing the same game twice."

Wally growled at her and the games began. Wally won at speed, and slap jack easily earning himself seven points. He however was destroyed in gin rummy and bullshit, allowing Artemis to tie the score.

"Why don't we make it interesting Baywatch," said Artemis with a sly grin. Wally raised his eyebrows. "The next game we play will be strip poker."

Wally smiled. He wanted to play that, but couldn't suggest it without sounding like a typical guy. "So gain a point and lose a piece of clothing huh? I like it."

Zatanna rolled her eyes and dealt the cards. "The game is Texas Hold'em because that's all I know the rules for. Each win will be worth two points and every hand you lose, you lose not only a piece of clothing, but you lose a point too. Fair?"

They both nodded. Artemis won the first game with a diamond flush beating Wally's King three of a kind. Wally took off his shirt to reveal a blue undershirt.

Artemis: 9, Wally: 6.

Artemis unfortunately won the next game too. A pair of Jacks against his high card. Wally took off his jeans to reveal his Batman boxers.

"Aww Bats would love you for this Wally," Artemis teased.

"He'd probably kill him," said Zatanna.

Artemis: 11, Wally: 5

They both managed to get a full house on the next draw. Zatanna awarded them each 2 points but they still had to remove an article of clothing.

"Fuck," cried Wally taking off his undershirt to reveal his chest.

"Stop complaining loser," said Artemis blushing taking off her shirt. She was wearing a black bra. Wally knew he was blushing, but he knew that he also needed to win the next hand.

Artemis: 13, Wally: 7

**"Recognized Robin B01, Miss Martian B05, Batgirl B09"**

Wally groaned when the three turned the corner into the living room.

"Oh my god what the hell," yelled Barbara.

"What the hell is right," barked Dick. "You guys are playing strip poker and I didn't get an invite. And nice boxers Walls, Bats would love you for that."

Wally glared daggers at his best friend.

"What's going on," asked M'Gann.

"I'll explain later M'Gann when I'm less in shock," said Barbara.

Zatanna laughed, continued dealing, and Wally finally won the next hand. Straight flush in spades against another full house. Artemis groaned and took off her pants to reveal black shorts.

"C'mon Walls one more win," said Dick with glee.

Artemis : 12, Wally : 9

Wally won the next hand as well. Artemis got four of a kind with Kings, but somehow Wally managed to pull of a Royal Flush.

"Dammit," snarled Artemis taking off her shorts to reveal matching black panties.

Dick was now fist pumping. Zatanna glared at him and said, "_gag mih_." His mouth was wrapped in silver energy but he was still visibly smiling.

Artemis : 11, Wally : 11

"Seeing as how you are both covering the important parts," expalined Zatanna. "The next round will be the last, but it shall also be worth four points." She dealt the cards. Wally received a King of Spades and Queen of Diamonds. She dealt the board. King, Queen, and Jack of Hearts, along with a seven of spades and a ten of clubs.

"HA two pair," cried Wally slapping his cards down.

Artemis sighed and put her cards down and said," I don't even want to show this atrocity."

Wally jumped up and screamed," YESSS!"

Artemis got up and stormed off before he could Wally could tell her what he wanted.

**10 minutes later**

Artemis was in her room putting her clothes back on when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

She wasn't surprised at all it was Dick and he was smiling.

"Why lose," he asked. "I know that you had the flush."

She walked up to Dick and playfully flicked his forehead with a smile.

"Sorry Bat Jr. some things you just don't have a right to know."

Dick walked out of the room as Wally walked in with a smile.

"What was that about," Wally asked.

Artemis shrugged her shoulders. "What come to collect your favor already? Well let's get this over with. I just put my clothes back on but I can spare ten minutes."

Wally smiled but rolled his eyes. "Please I wanted to ask you something, but not sex. We've done that already."

Now Artemis was confused so she sat on her bed. "Well you're right about that. So what do you want?"

"How would you like to go to a concert with me?"

"Concert? Why didn't you just ask?"

Wally started rubbing his neck. "I don't know. I was afraid that you were going to say no. We aren't exactly the most stable of the couples."

"When have I ever told you that I wouldn't go somewhere with you?" Now he was quiet. Artemis sighed, stood up and put her arms around his neck and said," you are such an idiot sometimes."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. But your my idiot. Of course I'll go with you." She went for a kiss when the zeta tube powered up.

**"Recognized Aqualad B02"**

They could hear the baby screaming. It wasn't any kind of scream either. It was an I'm pissed off baby scream.

Artemis stopped Wally and said," and the baby kills the mood.

Wally sighed," and I'm going to kill Kaldur."

She grabbed him by his hand and they went towards the entrance to the screaming to try to help Kaldur with his son. There was a problem when they got to the zeta tube though. Kaldur didn't have just one baby; he had two babies. Tejay was in his harness knocked out, Garth's son was in Kaldur's arms screaming. M'Gann (always the mother hen of the group) went up to Kaldur, and took Garth's son and started rocking him.

"Kaldur why do you have Garth's son," she asked.

Kaldur rubbed his forehead as Zatanna came up and took his son out of his harness, so Kaldur could take it off. He carried everything baby related and walked to the kitchen and indicated for everyone followed him. Garth's son was still screaming. He opened the fridge, grabbed a galleon jug of water and drank the entire thing before saying a word.

"So," started Kaldur. "I went to Atlantis today as the guys already know to answer a call from Queen Mera. When I arrived, the Conservatory of Sorcery was a complete wreck. I have never seen carnage like that in my life; The entire Conservatory looked like a school of rogue dolphins had attacked it and believe me rogue dolphins aren't to be screwed with. They are evil, I've seen rogue dolphins make Great White Sharks cry and that's not easy."

Dick was normally not impatient but he said," Kaldur, the part about Garth's son."

"Oh right, his name is Crassius Dorian Stormfin."

Artemis looked at Crassius who was still yelling in M'Gann's arms. He looked just like Garth with black hair and bright purple eyes, but at the same time he looked like his sleeping twin brother Tejay. She also couldn't believe that Garth's last name was Stormfin. Atlanteans and their names thought Artemis.

"Why do you have Crassius," asked Zatanna rocking Tejay.

Kaldur went and sat on the couch. "Garth attacked the Conservation of Sorcery today," he explained. Crassius screamed even louder.

Everything was quiet for a second. Dick broke the silence and said," you've got to be kidding me."

Kaldur shook his head no and responded," I wish I was."

M'Gann started floating slowly through the air to try to stop Crassius's sceaming. "Kaldur start from the beginning and tell us what happened," she said. Kaldur sighed, looked at the ceiling, and began his tale.

"Today a student named La'Gaan went to visit Tula's grave. La'Gaan was her first apprentice. La'Gaan's main skills in sorcery is expansion. With magic he can make his body pretty much any size so long as he has the energy to do it."

"What does this have to do with Garth attacking the conservatory," asked Artemis.

Kaldur was looking frustrated now. "Can you all please stop interrupting me? This is already hard enough to talk about." Everyone nodded. "Thanks! Now, La'Gaan had also been practicing some forbidden magic. He had started practicing Necromancy, the art of summoning the dead."

"Oh dude," whispered Wally.

"I know all bad. La'Gaan mentioned this ability to Garth, and at the gravesite today, they attempted to resurrect Tula. But in the process of casting the spell, La'Gann's magic dropped to absolute zero."

"What does that mean," asked M'Gann asked Zatanna over Crassius's yells.

Zatanna walked over to Crassius and stroked his head gently and whispered, "_peels." _His cries stopped at once and he fell asleep in M'Gann's arms.

"Finally," sighed Dick with relief.

Zatanna turned to look at everyone and she explained. "When your magic drops to absolute zero you essentially slip into a coma for a short time; two or three days max. If your magic drops before you can complete the spell, there is a 50-50 chance that you'll die. Necromancy is some of the darkest magic out there. My father didn't even have those kinds of books in his library."

Kaldur nodded his head. "Garth became enraged with La'Gann after he failed at reviving Tula. He became so enraged that he started attacking the Conservatory. He claimed that if he had been taught stronger spells, given more knowledge of magic, that he would've been able to defeat Black Manta and save Tula. Garth was one of the best in the school after Queen Mera, a few enchanters, and of course Tula. He managed to take out 12 apprentices and 4 teachers before a Master Enchanter subdued him. In the process Queen Mera was also injured. King Orrin was so furious, that he wanted to banish Garth from Atlantis for 25 years. That was when Queen Mera contacted me for my opinion."

"Is Mera alright," asked M'Gann.

"Sprained shoulder in the attack, a couple days rest and she'll be fine. I spent all day calming Orrin down with Mera, and finally he gave Garth a choice. Live in exile for 25 years, or go to prison for 5 years. The first day of Garth's prison sentence officially begins tomorrow morning."

"Kaldur you still haven't told us why you have Crassius," said Wally.

"Atlantean Law proclaims that a child without parents must be raised with their closest relatives, taken in by another, or go to an orphanage. Tejay is his closest relative, no one will willingly take him in since his dad attacked the Queen, and I could never live with myself if I allowed him to be sent to an orphanage. So it looks like for the next 5 years I just became the father of two."

Dick went and rubbed Kaldur's back. "Hey guy, there's no way that you're in this all by yourself. Any time you need some help you never be afraid to ask."

Kaldur smiled and said," what I found ironic is how this entire situation has played out. I can either turn away the child of the man who hates me and let him become someone else's problem. Or he can become my problem and I can take him in as well."

"Son of a bitch," whispered Artemis.

"My thoughts exactly," groaned Kaldur.


	33. The Newbies

**A/N - Alright Ladies and Germs, here is the second part to my story. We have gone five years into the future. But please don't think that Zatanna has joined the league, or Artemis and Wally are no longer part of the team, or that M'Gann and Connor have broken up because I could go on for about 30 minutes about why that pissed me off. As promised Tim, Bumblebee, and Blue Beetle have been brought. I decided to put La'Gaan in as well. Wonder girl will be coming later to steal someone's heart, and I'll know in a chapter or two if Beast Boy will make it into this fanfic. Alright that's enough from me, time to mee the newbies.**

**Enjoy!**

Dick was sparring in the Batcave. His opponent was good but inexperienced. He went for a punch which was easily blocked and then he tripped his opponent and won the sparring match.

"Damn it," growled Tim Drake pounding his fist on the ground. "That's five in a row."

Dick laughed and said," c'mon Tim I expect better of you. Batman would've have my cape if I made the mistakes you were making right now. Be glad the old man's getting soft in his old age."

"You've been doing this for years, I only been at it a few months."

"I'm sorry did you just make an excuse? You know how old crocodile manners feels about excuses. It's just a way of saying that you're not trying hard enough." Tim's face suddenly looked horrorstruck. Dick sighed and asked," he's right behind me isn't he?"

Dick turned around and Batman was looking him right in the eye full Batglare. He bowed and simply moved out of the way and Batman went to his computer.

"Both of you suit up," ordered Batman.

"Where are we going," asked Tim. Dick put a hand to his forehead and shook his head. Tim was such a rookie.

"I said suit up," repeated Batman a little more angrily.

Dick grabbed his newly finished Nightwing costume, and Tim grabbed his Robin costume and they started to dress. Dick put his domino mask on and punched a button on his bike.

"Coordinates locked," he said. "I'll meet you guys there."

"Where are we going," asked Tim.

Dick sped out of the Batcave and headed towards Happy Harbor with a smile on his face. They weren't going on a mission; they were just taking Tim to the cave for the first time. Batman just wanted to zeta tube there, but Alfred and Dick convinced him to make it a surprise. The ride to Happy Harbor from Gotham was a good hour, Dick just enjoyed the ride. He got to the cave and went through the front door.

**"Recognized Nightwing B01"**

Dick entered the cave and was met by Wally and Artemis arguing as usual. Even in 5 years some things would never change.

"I didn't touch your fucking Xbox Wally," screamed Artemis.

"Then why has it been pierced by one of your goddamn arrows," Wally roared back.

"So you're calling me a liar?"

I'm not saying you're telling the truth!"

"THAT'S IT!" Connor had come out of his room and he was furious. "You two idiots just woke up the twins from their nap. It took them 25 minutes to go to sleep. Kaldur wanted them to take a nap because he's taking them to the movies tonight after he gets off from work and he didn't want them to be tired. Go outside and argue or shut up!"

"Don't everyone say hi and once," said Dick.

The three of them looked at him and all said,"hi." Dick rolled his eyes.

"Where's Barb," asked Wally.

"Her Father is being awarded the key to the city for helping stop a robbery last night where the mayor's wife was held hostage. She couldn't come."

**"Recognized Aqualad B02, Zatanna Zatara B08"**

Kaldur and Zatanna both came through the zeta tube. The Atlantean had on a business suit. He worked as an executive for Wayne Enterprises. Dick had gotten Kaldur the job there at 17. With the money Kaldur was made he could easily afford a three bedroom apartment and a car. He tried to take the boys to Atlantis at least five times a year, but he was adamant that they grow up on the surface. Zatanna was wearing a green turtle neck sweater and tight black jeans. She was carrying a cake in a pink box.

After giving Dick a quick kiss she said," here's the cake for Tim." She opened the box and showed everyone a chocolate cake with strawberries on top. "Hope he likes chocolate."

Connor groaned," Zatanna there are strawberries on the cake."

Zatanna looked at the cake and said," oh shit Connor I'm so sorry, they're Tim's favorite; it completely slipped my mind."

"Got it covered Zatanna."

M'Gann was walking out the kitchen and she had on an apron. "I had a feeling that you would forget seeing as how strawberries are Tim's favorite so I made extra cakes a while ago, especially because Wally can eat five cakes all on his own."

Wally sighed and said," well this is it guys. Looks like we're getting a new brat added to the Team."

"Tim's not a brat," said Dick.

"Yeah well sooner or later this place is going to flooded with brats and then boom. The Justice League is going to try to replace us."

"They are so not going to replace us," said Artemis with confidence.

Dick laughed. "The JL knows that they can't replace us. Our mission success rate is way too high even if we are a little bit older now."

"Daddy"

"Uncle Kaldur"

The twin boys came running into the room. Each of them were the spitting images of their fathers. Tejay's hair as blond as Kaldurs and cut short. He was wearing a white tank top, red shorts, and black sandals. He was happy he was going to start engineering school next time they visited Atlantis. It took the Team an entire month to convince Kaldur to let him do it, especially since Black Manta was an engineer also. Crassius had eyes bright purple like Garth, his long black hair already was past his shoulders and he was already starting to have a thing for sorcery (which also frightened Kaldur). He was wearing a black T-shirt, black shorts, and blue sandals. Tejay tackled Kaldur around the mid-section and Crassius jumped on his back.

"Awww look at the family man," said Wally with a smile.

"I trust the two of you were good for your Uncle Connor," asked Kaldur patting Tejay's head.

"We were daddy," Tejay replied.

"Uncle Connor said that if we didn't listen to him this time we might get lost in the forrest again like last time," finished Crassius.

"What do you mean get lost in the forrest like last time," asked Kaldur angrily.

Connor quickly cleared his throat and said," so Dick, when are they supposed to be getting here?"

**"Recognized Batman 02"**

The Dark Knight walked through the zeta tube and simply nodded his head to the rest of the Team. Then he started typing away at the holo-computer near the zeta tube.

**"Access Granted Recognized Robin B20 Authorization Batman 02"**

Robin stepped through the zeta tube and at the sight of the Team he said," uh what's going on?"

Wally ran over to Robin and put an arm around his shoulder. "Welcome to the Team dude."

Batman cleared his throat and said," Wally you should wait so you don't have to say that three more times."

Dick was confused now. What did Batman mean three more times? M'Gann linked them up psychically.

_"5 years later and they still don't trust us with the truth," she sighed._

"_Dude I thought just Tim was joining the Team," asked Wally._

"_So did I," responded Dick. "But three more members? Wow."_

"_The tube is powering up again," said Connor._

**"Access Granted Recognized Bumblebee B17, Blue Beetle B22"**

Two more people walked through the zeta tube. One was an African America female, and the other a Hispanic male. The girl was in a black and yellow outfit, while the boy was in bluish black metallic armor that looked to be very dangerous.

"So this is the place," said the boy with an obvious accent. He was quiet for a second than said," no it's not stupid just be quiet. You're starting to get on my nerves."

Artemis took a step back. _"Who the hell is he talking to," she asked._

"_These new kids are frikken weird," growled Connor._

"_Tim's not weird," said Dick defensively._

"_Dude he can have one on one talks with Bats and not be uncomfortable," said Wally. "That's weird in my book."_

"And now for the last one," said Batman. He typed some more keys on the holo computer and the zeta tube powered up.

**"Access Granted Recognized Lagoon Boy B18"**

Dick looked on as the last member came through the tube. He was a damn walking fish. Oh yeah definitely Atlantean.

Batman stood in front of the Veterans and said," these four will add to your ranks since you all still refuse to join the Justice League.

Dick sighed. He had wanted to join the Justice League since he found out about the giant Watchtower years ago. But right now the Justice League didn't need more detectives, Speedsters, archers, Atlanteans, Kryptonians, Martians, and sorcerers. The Team members were all happy where they were. They would join the League when they were ready and not before. Batman turned and addressed the Freshman.

"Welcome to The Team," he said. "The purpose of this Team is to do covert missions for the Justice League, so we don't draw attention to ourselves. The senior members of the Team are in charge on all missions and when inside the cave Red Tornado is your supervisor. Any questions?"

_"18 years old and we still have Red Tornado as a babysitter," groaned Dick._

"_You're just mad that you can't beat him at charades," chided Zatanna._

"_He cheats!"_

Suddenly Superman's face appeared on the screen.

"Superman to the cave," he cried.

"What's the problem Superman," asked Batman.

"We have an Omega level alert. Boom tubes are appearing near the Watchtower!"

Bumblebee folded her arms," uh what's a Watchtower?"

"Later," whispered Artemis.

"Is it Darkseid Dad," asked Connor.

Superman shook his head no. "Darkseid is currently on New Genesis with High Father. They're attempting to come up with a new treaty for peace which Darkseid is just going to break at the first opportunity."

"Arm the Watchtower Superman, I'm on my way," said Batman. Superman nodded and the screen went blank.

Suddenly three more screens appeared.

"Doctor Fate to the cave."

"Captain Atom to the cave."

"Hawkwoman to the cave."

"Holy shit what's going on," asked Blue Beetle.

Kaldur turned to him and explained. "Omega level alerts mean that the planet is in danger, but it also means every member of the Justice League must report to the Watchtower immediately."

"Correct Kaldur," said Hawkwoman. "Green Arrow and I are in the middle of a battle in Star City and we need the Team to take our place."

"Negative ma'am," said Captain Atom. He was shooting his radiation blast out his hands. "The battle here in Texas is far more dangerous, and requires the Team."

"You are both fools," cried Doctor Fate throwing up a golden shield around a group of people. He then safely levitated them out of harms way. "There is a fire at my location in Nebraska and people need to be evacuated. And I'm also in the middle of a battle, The Team is needed here!"

"Enough all of you," growled Batman.

"We got this B-Man," said Dick. "Get to the Watchtower and stop the Omega threat. We'll handle the problems."

Batman nodded and turned to the League members and said," rendezvous at the Watchtower. The Team will handle your battles for you." The screens all went blank, and Batman turned and raced towards the zeta tubes and one second later he was gone.

"So we're obviously splitting up," said M'Gann and she shifted into her uniform.

Wally ran away and half a second later he was in his costume. "What gave it away," he asked.

"Three teams obviously," said Connor.

"Great taking Freshman on a mission," muttered Artemis.

"The afternoon was starting out so nice," moaned Zatanna.

"Alright here's the plan," said Dick. "We split into three squads: Alpha, Beta, and Gamma."

"Why Roman letters," asked Lagoon Boy. "It should be something more flashier."

"Kaldur glared at him. "I don't think that's important right now La'Gaan."

"_That's La'Gaan," asked Artemis in shock._

"_Yes," replied Kaldur._

"_The same one who tried to-," started Connor._

"_Yes yes," said Kaldur a little irritated._

Dick continued as if nothing happened. "Alpha Squad will consist of myself leading, Robin, and KF. We'll be going to Star City."

"Sweet," said Kid Flash. He tried high fiving Robin, but the new Boy Wonder just shook his head no. Kid Flash sighed and said," damn Freshman."

"Beta Squad your going to Texas: Superboy, Blue Beetle, and Lagoon Boy with you in charge SB."

Connor looked at Dick and said," Dick you're sending me with all Freshman? Tell me this is a bad joke? I could stop whatever is happening in Texas by myself."

"Sorry Con, but you three will be the best combat equipped."

"Sorry if we're a burden," snarled Lagoon Boy.

Connor got right in his face and said," believe me you are."

M'Gann came between them and said," stop both of you. Kill each other later, but right now those three cities need us." Connor took a few deep breaths and turned away. Dick sighed. The last thing he needed to explain to Batman was that Connor killed an over zealous freshman who didn't know how strong he was.

Finally Dick said," Gamma Squad is obviously the rest of you, with Kaldur in charge. Save the civilians, put out the fires, and deal with the villain that Doctor Fate spoke of."

"Who's going to take care of us daddy," asked Tejay.

"Oh damn," whispered Kaldur. Everyone looked down at the kids. Obviously they couldn't leave them alone. Connor whistled three times real loud. Wolf and Sphere both came from their respective places.

"Watch them," he ordered. "Don't let them leave the cave, give them plenty of water. If we aren't back before 9 PM put them to sleep." Wolf simply barked and Sphere made a quarky noise.

"I can't believe that I'm leaving my son and nephew in the hands of an animal and an object that should be inanimate," said Kaldur. He sighed and began changing his clothes.

**10 minutes later**

Nightwing was speeding in the Batmobile to Star City.

"You are so dead for driving Bruce's car," said Robin from the back seat.

Behind his Domino mask, Nightwing rolled his eyes and asked," what do you think is likely to piss him off more Robin; me driving his car, or the threat to Earth?"

"You really want an answer for that? I thought you were supposed to be smart?"

_"Yeah dude, Bats is going to have you for breakfast," admitted Kid Flash over comm_. Nightwing looked out the window and saw the Speedster running next to the car. Nightwing gave Wally the finger, then looked in the rear-view mirror and gave Tim the finger as well. Nightwing cracked his neck and shifted gears. The car spat out emerald flames and the Batmobile went 120 mph faster.

Next stop Star City.

**A/N - I know who i'm going to have the Beta Squad fight, and for the most part i think I have Gamma down as well, but I have no idea who to make Alpha Squad fight. Any suggestions will be appreciated**


	34. Beta Squad

**A/N - alright guys here's the Beta Squad in Texas. I would've posted this last night but me and my friends got Young Justice wasted last night. I mean who can say no to $1 beers. I know I know I'm a terrible person. And then i would've posted it this morning but I had to sit through an 8th grade promotion. I'd rather watch paint dry. But anyways on to the story.**

**Enjoy!**

Superboy was flying to Texas with a walking fish, and a guy with split personalities. His 21st birthday had passed about two months back and just like Dad promised he was finally able to fly. And what does he have to do on his first mission leading a team? He had to baby-sit Freshman. Dick was an absolute dead man. And because, the walking fish couldn't fly Superboy had to carry him. Oh yeah Dick was a dead man.

"Do you think you could fly slower please," growled Lagoon Boy looking up at him.

"For someone that I'm carrying who can't fly, you sure do seem to talk a lot of shit," yelled Superboy. "Captain Atom sounded like he was in the middle of a battle; he had to abandon that battle, and whoever he left is attacking a city in Texas. That is why I'm flying so fast. Beetle how much further to our location?"

Blue Beetle looked at his navigation system and said," we're over it now. Descend." Beetle was quiet for a second and then he responded angrily," I'm not using the Apokolips Cannon down there are you crazy?! Innocent people could get hurt."

Superboy looked at the Freshman talking to himself in horror, and the Freshman he was carrying in disgust. They were supposed to help him stop someone who Captain Atom was having trouble with? Oh yeah, Dick was a dead man. The three landed to see the city fleeing. Buildings were in shambles, the road had been destroyed, and a few injured people were on the ground surrounded by ambulances. There didn't seem to be any dead people though.

"Blue Beetle where are we," asked Superboy.

"Houston, Superboy."

"Neptune's Beard," exclaimed Lagoon Boy. "This place looks like a school of rogue dolphins hit it."

Superboy flew in the air above them and said," alright, stay focused guys. Fan out and see if you can find the person responsible, I'm sure they'll be pretty easy to find. If you need help, radio or shout either way I'll hear you."

"We have to take his orders he's in charge," Blue Beetle shouted at himself.

"Speak for yourself," said Lagoon Boy. "I don't follow orders so well. Whoever did this I'm sure they've never fought with an Atlantean before. I don't need the help from some Superman knock off."

Superboy flew back down to the ground. He walked right up to Lagoon Boy and poked him in the chest pretty hard and growled," just do as your told." Then he flew back into the air and started looking for the cause of the destruction.

He wasn't in the air ten minutes when he heard someone scream "HELP MEEE!" Superboy turned and saw a woman in an alley. A guy was on top of her attempting to rape her.

Superboy muttered," you've got to be kidding me." He flew down and grabbed the perpetrator and lifted him by the scruff of his neck and asked," seriously? The city is being destroyed and you're trying to rape a woman?" The culprit pulled out a knife and tried to stab Superboy in the chest. The knife broke upon contact. "Do you not see the giant red S on my chest?" Superboy flicked the would be rapist in the nose and instantly felt the guys nose break. The guy screamed and received another flick to the forehead and he passed out.

Superboy helped the woman up and she hugged him exclaiming," thank you Superman."

"Um its Superboy, the big guy wears a cape." Superboy suddenly heard more yelling. Dammit. It was the walking fish. "Stay safe ma'am," he cried and he jumped into the air. He followed Lagoon Boy's yells and Blue Beetle caught up with him in the air. "Ready to battle Blue?"

"Hopefully," said the Freshman. "I haven't been in many battles with this Alien Scarab. It literally has a mind of its own. That's what I keep on talking to."

"Well I need you to control your Alien Scarab at the moment; can you do that?" Blue Beetle nodded. "Good man uh Beetle." Blue Beetle laughed.

As they arrived on the battle scene they saw why Lagoon Boy was screaming. He was in a bear hug that was probably damn near about to break him. The cause of all this carnage was an eight foot tall monster with white hair and skin. He was wearing no shoes and black suit that was graying, it had been torn to shreds from wearing it for years.

"What the hell is that," asked Beetle.

"Solomon Grundy," answered Superboy.

"Holy shit."

"Stay focused Blue."

"R-Right."

Superboy charged at the monster zombie and shouted," Grundy."

Grundy looked at who called him and smiled revealing his black teeth that were dripping liquid.

"You no match for Grundy Superbrat," laughed the monster. He flung Lagoon Boy to the side and indicated for Superboy to come. Superboy flew at Grundy and tackled him into a wall and heard a small _"oof."_ He was hitting Grundy as hard as he could, when Grundy brought his elbow down and hit Superboy in the spine. The Teen of Steel grunted in pain as Grundy picked him up by the hair and struck him in the face. He flew eight feet back and crashed into a car.

Blue Beetle flew above Grundy and said," deploy Plasma Cannon now."

Superboy looked in shock as Blue Beetle's armor modified itself until two giant Plasma Cannon were formed on his arms. The beam engulfed Grundy and when the smoke cleared the monster wasn't even scratched. Grundy flung a car at Blue Beetle to which he dodged but then it was heading for a civilian.

"Fuck," Superboy cried rushing to save the man. He tackled the man and they went flying through a store window. The man was bleeding on his hands, but otherwise he was going to be okay. "Stay here sir." Superboy headed back out to the battle where he saw Lagoon Boy was trying to attack the monster head on. He had tattoos like Kaldur which were glowing bright white. Superboy watched as Lagoon Boy expanded until he was roughly the same size as Grundy.

"Fish Boy can't beat Grundy," he said. Superboy looked as Lagoon Boy attacked Grundy the attacks were having little to no effect. Grundy punched Lagoon Boy in the face once and his nose started to bleed. Superboy flew in the air behind Grundy and started using his heat vision. Grundy roared leaving him open to Lagoon Boys attacks.

"Blue now," roared Superboy.

"Right Zeus Blasters fire," yelled Beetle. "No I said Zeus Blasters, not Warp Cannon do as I say."

"What are you doing," grunted Lagoon Boy still punching Grundy.

"Fuck me," said Superboy. He stopped firing his laser beams, flew in an arc to build some forc, and punched Grundy right in the face. The zombie flew ten feet back and struggled to get up. Superboy flew up to Blue Beetle who was shaking in the sky. "Come on man I need you to focus. Grundy is too strong for any of us, even me. We all have to work together," said Superboy.

"I'm trying Superboy. It's too strong. The Scarab is trying to take me over."

Superboy grabbed Blue by the neck and said," listen armor, Scarab, whatever you are inside Blue. I promise you if you interfere in this battle again, I'll kill him. I'm guessing that you can't move without his body. Your choice."

Blue Beetle struggled for a second and then his body relaxed.

"Not the nicest bluff Superboy," he sighed.

"Who said anything about bluffing?"

"I've got the ability to fire Kryptonite Rockets too."

Superboy looked at Blue Beetle and gave rare smirk.

"If you two are done with therapy, I NEED HELP," came a shout.

Superboy turned and saw that Lagoon Boy was being lifted off the ground by his throat.

"Do you have any guns that can stop him?"

Blue started pressing buttons on his armor and a holo screen with Grundy's body appeared. "I can't believe it," he said.

"What? What is it?"

"The armor was right. The Warp Cannon was the best choice to attack with. It destroys things on a molecular level from the inside."

"Then fire it now," said Superboy. He flew back and tackled Grundy. Grundy dropped Lagoon Boy and he started gasping for breath.

"I thought you were going to let me die for a second," he wheezed.

"Believe me, it crossed my mind," said Superboy punching Grundy in the face. The zombie was leaking black ooze from his nose, mouth, and eyes. Grundy spit in Superboy's face and suddenly Superboy started screaming. What the hell kind of spit was this he thought. He felt his skin burning. Grundy's spit was made of acid. Superboy looked up just in time to get punched in the face. He flew back and landed on Lagoon Boy. Grundy walked over to the nearest truck and picked it up; then walking over to them he prepared to finish them off.

"Great," muttered Lagoon Boy in pain. "The last thing I see before I die, is you and that freak who can't control his own body."

Superboy ignored him but knew if that car crashed on them he would live. The fish he wasn't sure about.

"No choice," he said out loud. He used his heat vision on Grundy hit him right in the forehead purposely. He was trying to lobotomize the zombie, but it wasn't working or it was taking forever.

"Warp Cannon deploy," roared Blue Beetle flying out of no where. A blue beam with black dots spiraling around it, hit Solomon Grundy right in the chest. The zombie cried out in pain, and when the beam vanished it hard left a dark spot.

"Blue do it again," roared Superboy. He stood up and blew his cold breath out freeze on Grundy's feet so he couldn't move. Blue Beetle fired the blast eight more times and Grundy was finally defeated. "Whew, good job Blue you really saved us back there."

"Glad you finally managed to stop talking to yourself long enough to help us," growled Lagoon Boy. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"N-Nothing," said Blue Beetle defensively.

"Bullshit. If you can't make up your mind on a mission like you did today, then you're just going to constantly be a liability and we're better off without you."

Superboy looked at Blue Beetle and saw that Lagoon Boy's comments had obviously gotten to him. God he was such a jerk. Superboy sighed and then he head butted Lagoon Boy knocking him out.

"I've been wanting to do that to that fucker all day long," said Superboy. "I never thought I'd say it but he's waaay worse that Kid Flash."

Blue Beetle looked in shock. "Why did you do that," he asked.

"Because I was not about to listen to him bitch about how you messed up the entire fly back to Happy Harbor. And don't listen to him. Everyone has trouble mastering their powers when they first get them. You should've seen me when I first learned cold breath. You would've thought my dad had a snow machine. Our apartment was always freezing."

"Thanks Superboy."

"Connor."

"Wait what?"

"The mission is over so you can call me by my real name. Its Connor Kent."

"Oh of course, I'm Jaime Reyes."

Connor sighed and asked," so Jaime, do you have something that can hold Grundy until we can get a power inhibitor collar on him?"

Jaime smiled and said," now containing people that I can do." A small portion of Jaime's armor popped off to reveal a blue collar. "Put it on him."

Connor grabbed the collar and as soon as Jaime let it go, Connor immediately fell to the ground with the collar in his hand. Connor tried lifting it and found that it was too heavy.

"What is that," Connor asked in shock.

"It's a collar specially designed by the armor to hold individuals," explained Jaime picking up the collar like it was a feather. "It's made from the heaviest material from four different universes. I doubt even Superman could pick it up."

"No shit."

"Only wearers of this armor can pick it up. So if I were to let our friend here go in the air he'd probably leave a spaceship sized crater in the earth."

"Impressive."

"I know."

"But what your basically saying is that I have to carry La'Gaan back to the cave."

Jaime shrugged his shoulders. "You could leave him here if you want doesn't matter to me." He placed the collar on Solomon Grundy and leapt into the air waiting for Connor. Connor rolled his eyes and picked up the knocked out La'Gaan and soon they were flying back to the cave.

"You know something kid," asked Connor.

"What," responded Jaime.

"You Freshman might not be so bad," he said with a smile.


	35. Gamma Squad

**A/N - well here's the Gamma Squad people. I spent an hour on this chapter. Writing the flashback was especially fun for me. **

**Enjoy!**

Kaldur was in the Bioship extremely paranoid right now. He had called the cave back at least five times to check on the children on while Gamma Squad headed to Nebraska. What if something happened or what if the children didn't eat or stay hydrated?

Unfortunately he must've been thinking it loudly because M'Gann said," Kaldur you're giving me a really bad headache."

"I am sorry M'Gann," said Kaldur. "I'm just really concerned about the twins."

Zatanna put a hand on his knee to reassure him. "Nobody can get into the cave except League members, we put plenty of food out for them to eat, and they have the Super Sphere and Wolf there to protect them. And we all know that Wolf is very protective of them."

Artemis laughed and said," remember when the twins were learning to walk and Wally accidentally bumped into Crassius in the hallway and he fell down?"

"I felt so sorry for Wally," Kaldur sighed. "Wolf saw Crassius crying and assumed Wally was hurting him. Bit Wally right on the ass; he had to get 17 stitches."

"He still has the scar."

"Really could've gone without that mental image," remarked M'Gann.

"So what's the plan when we get to Nebraska," asked Bumblebee.

Kaldur stood up and started speaking.

"We divide and conquer. Doctor Fate said that there was a fire going on civilians to evacuate, and a villain to fight. Zatanna and Artemis you two will take care of the fire. Miss Martian and Bumblebee you will take care of the civilians, and I will handle the villain."

"We should have two people fighting not one," retorted Bumblebee.

"No, the civilians are the main priority not the battle."

"But-"

"This is not up for debate," said Kaldur shutting her down. "Stay where you were ordered, or remain on the ship. Once the civilians are taken care of, you can gladly help me with the fight."

Bumblebee sighed and said," fine."

Kaldur turned and saw the approaching Nebraska. The city they were going to was just about almost destroyed.

M'Gann linked them up and asked,"_ are we ready to go?"_

Bumblebee screamed," what the hell was that?"

Artemis said," it's just a mental link. We speak into the link that way we don't have to talk during missions. It throws the bad guys off. So if you have to say anything just think it, and we'll all hear."

Bumblebee nodded her head the exited the Bioship and the Team got to work. Aqualad immediately separated from the rest of his team. He was traveling by rooftops. He could see Zatanna using her magic. Sometimes she was just using water; other times she was using magic that she had learned from Doctor Fate to stop the fire. Artemis was firing foam arrows that was smothering the fire. Bumblebee was leading all of the civilians into one area, and then Miss Martian was levitating civilians off the ground and putting them safely on a rooftop. Aqualad saw that there were bodies among the people Miss Martian were levitating. Dead bodies. He saw at least twenty of them. He was praying that none of them were children; but when he saw a woman scream of over a child's body he knew that the was wrong. Damn he thought. Aqualad was looking every where but there didn't seem to be anyone here causing trouble. He sighed and prepared to rush to help the girls when he was kicked in the back. He went flying forward and would've flown off the ledge if he hadn't grabbed it at the last second.

"Holy shit," Aqualad breathed. He expertly flipped up in the air, formed two water swords from his water bearers and turned to meet his attacker and couldn't believe who it. He wearing a blue and black wetsuit with the sleeves cut off. Smooth black hair that went to the middle of his back, a freshly trimmed face, black tattoos going down the length of his arms, and purple eyes so bright you would think they were glowing.

"Garth," Aqualad whispered in shock.

"Traitor," responded Garth with a smile.

"I thought you were still in prison for another month, how did you get free?"

"Everyone has friends Kaldur'ahm. Well except you maybe. Last time I checked you just end up fucking all your friends, literally and figuratively speaking."

Kaldur glared at him. "Tell me that you weren't the cause of this destruction."

Garth laughed and spread his arm wide. "Isn't it glorious Kaldur'ahm?"

"Why have you done this to this city? No one here has done anything to you."

Garth's tattoos glowed lime green and Kaldur responded by making glow red.

"For five years I sat in prison, wondering how I was going to kill you. And it was then I realized what better way to screw you up mentally than attack, hurt, or even kill innocents."

"The reason you went to prison was for attacking the Conservatory. Don't you think attacking and killing innocent people will just get you sent right back to jail?"

Garth flung a ball of emerald flame at Aqualad. Aqualad flung the water swords at it, and they collided turning into a smokescreen. Kaldur struggled to see through the smokescreen but he could still hear Garth talking to him.

"How do you know this isn't what I wanted Kaldur," said a concealed Garth.

"Because the Garth I knew was a good man," replied Aqualad.

"That man died the same day his girlfriend and mother of his son died. He was also died when his best friend whom he loved as a brother betrayed his trust."

"And here I thought that man had been reborn."

"You know nothing Kaldur'ahm."

**Flashback 4 year ago**

Kaldur was walking down prison hallway holding baby Crassius. He really didn't want to do this, but he felt absolutely horrible that Garth hadn't seen his son in nearly an entire year. The least he could do was let Garth see his son on the boy's birthday. So leaving his son Tejay with Queen Mera, he took Crassius to the prison in Atlantis. The Prison Warden, an older female was taking Kaldur to see Garth within one of the conference rooms.

"I'm surprised you wish to see the prisoner," said the Warden. "No one has come to visit him, or even written him a letter."

"Garth's a good man that just made a mistake," reasoned Kaldur.

"He attacked our gracious Queen Mera, because he couldn't bring his dead girlfriend back to life. You call that a mistake?"

"Well it's not fair that Garth got 5 years prison time, while La'Gaan was only suspended from the Conservatory for a year."

"La'Gaan wasn't of age when he committed his crime. He was still a child."

"Age difference or no, practicing Necromancy is outlawed and he was practicing it. I don't agree with Orrin's decision to not give him prison time."

The Warden stopped and said," look we are all entitled to our opinion but I think your friend got off pretty easy."

Kaldur glared at her and just remained quiet. When they finally got to the visiting room Kaldur passed Crassius to the Warden.

"I wish to speak to him Garth first before letting him see his son," explained Kaldur.

The Warden nodded and Kaldur entered the room. Garth was sitting at a table with handcuffs on his ankles and wrists, and he had on an inhibitor collar to stop him from using his magic. There was a prison guard standing behind him.

As soon as he saw Kaldur; he muttered," God of Sharks devour me now so I don't have to deal with him." Kaldur remained silent and sat in a chair opposite of him. "What do you want Kaldur'ahm?"

"I don't want anything Garth, I just came to visit you."

"It's partially your fault that I'm in here."

"I know Garth and I take full responsibility."

"Do you Kaldur'ahm?" Garth was saying his name with nothing but pure venom in his voice. "If you take some of the responsibility for my faults, then maybe you should do some of the prison time for me."

Kaldur remained quiet shortly and then said," if I didn't have a child of my own to take care of I would gladly serve some time for you." Garth turned his head and remained silent. "I brought your son to see you."

"Why do you have my son?"

"I don't understand the question."

"What isn't there to understand? I want to know why you have my son. Did the orphanage give him to you?"

"No. When you were taken into custody, he was at the time staying with Orrin and Mera. I took him from them and brought him to live with me on the surface."

Garth laughed and said," so my son is living with you and your bastard?"

Kaldur felt himself get mildly upset. "Don't call my son a bastard."

"Aww you hate me for speaking the truth Kaldur'ahm? Without you and your dick; my girlfriend possibly my wife would be alive, I would have two sons instead of one, and your BASTARD wouldn't be alive."

Kaldur glared at him and his tattoos started to glow bright red. "DON'T. CALL. MY SON. A BASTARD," he repeated standing and slapping the table.

The guard put his hand on one of Kaldur's shoulders and said," young man if you can't remain calm; I'm going to have to ask you to step outside or leave."

Kaldur nodded his head, stopped glowing, and took his seat again.

"Garth I didn't come here to fight with you, I came because it's been an entire year since you saw Crassius."

Garth nodded his head. "You are right. It's been an entire year for you to fill his head with poison against me."

"Why would I ever tell your son anything bad about you? And he's only a year old there's no way he probably remembers half the things said to him."

"But he's going to get older Kaldur'ahm and then he's going to remember the things that you say about his father. Or do you make him call you father as well?"

"NO! Never you are his father, he'll always know that while he's living with me."

Garth sneered at Kaldur. "You want to know what I think Kaldur'ahm? I think the only reason you took my son in was to help your own selfish ego. So you could feel good about yourself. You and your pathetic little Team every last one of you. Even if you hadn't taken Crassius in, I'm sure, no I'm positive the Team never would've let you rest until you took my kid in."

"Taking Crassius in was my idea," growled Kaldur slowly. "I didn't want him to go to an orphanage or live with someone else where his safety would be questionable because YOU attacked the Queen everyone loves. I knew for a fact that with me, he would be safe."

"Do not take me for a fool Kaldur'ahm. You knew for a fact that if Crassius lived with you, you could keep an eye on an enemy's son. Does that sound familiar?"

"Garth is your mind so poisoned with paranoia that you would think that? We were best friends once."

Garth stood up and roared," AND WHOSE FAULT IS IT THAT WE AREN'T ANYMORE?!"

The prison guard in the room forced him back down into the chair roughly.

"Garth," said Kaldur slowly and calmly. "Tula wouldn't want-

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK HER NAME YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!"

Kaldur remained silent and looked upon his former best friend. He was tired looking, and dirty, and just full of anger; and it was all his fault. One night of passion and eight months later he ruined the life of his best friend.

"Tula would've wanted us to move past this," said Kaldur.

Garth laughed and said, "maybe she did Kaldur'ahm. But even if had Tula lived, as long as that bastard of yours was still alive that was never going to happen."

Kaldur had heard enough. He slapped both hands upon the table again and stood up a look of calm hate on his face. He had heard enough and he had apologized enough. Garth could insult him all he wanted, but Tejay was off limits. He didn't ask to be born, but he was here and he damn sure wasn't going to listen to Garth just bash his son any more.

"I am through arguing with you Garth," he said. "Yes I made a mistake with Tula, but as a result my son the boy I love the most in the world, was born and I shall never even pretend to be sorry he's alive. I shall ask you once and only once more. Do you wish to see Crassius? Answer anything other than yes, and I leave through this door and you will not see your son for the remainder of your sentence."

Garth remained quiet for a second before uttering," yes."

Kaldur folded his arms and said," call Tejay anything other than his name again, and I leave and you don't see your son until your sentence is over. Do you understand?"

Garth looked at him with a look of pure rage and said," yes."

Kaldur went and got Crassius from the Warden and gave him to Garth. It took a minute but after a while Kaldur saw Garth attempt to hide a smile.

**End Flashback**

Kaldur turned as an arc of green lightning shot at him. He extended his hand and it stopped and redirected flying into the sky.

"I forgot that you stole Tula's magic as she was dying," said Garth walking out the smokescreen.

"I never stole anything from Tula," said Kaldur.

"We both know that isn't true."

Garth raised his hands above him and began rotating in circular motion. Suddenly the earth began to shake. Kaldur could feel the entire building moving roughly.

"_What's going on," asked Artemis._

"_It's Garth," replied Aqualad._

"_I thought he was in jail," said Miss Martian and Zatanna together._

"_Someone freed him," said Aqualad._

"_We're coming to help," cried Bumblebee._

"_Negative. The size of that quake was huge. The civilians need to be protected. Stay with them that is an order."_

Aqualad's tattoos began to glow and he also began to make twirling motion with his hands. He opened his hands and from them shot a swirling ball of dark magic. It hit Garth right in the chest knocking him off his feet with a grunt but he stood up laughing.

"First La'Gaan now you? Do all the good boys practice bad dark magic?"

Aqualad retorted. "You are a fool if you believe that I would practice dark magic Garth. Most of my spells were inherited from Tula."

Aqualad could see that he obviously hit a nerve when Garth bellowed," YOU LIE! SHE NEVER USED DARK MAGIC!"

Garth fired an arc of blue flames from his hands, but emptying his water bearers Aqualad formed a water shield and managed to shield himself from the heat.

"I'm disappointed in you old friend," teased Aqualad. "I think you going to prison was terrible for your skills. What do they say on the surface? Oh yes your skills are shit now."

"Shut up," cried Garth. He fired two beams of green energy from his hands. Aqualad put a hand up and the beams landed in his hand, they turned red and he fired them back at Garth. Garth was blasted off the roof and fell down yelling. Aqualad heard a _whump_ and ran to the edge of the building.

"_Aqualad," cried Bumblebee. "I'm heading to your position."_

"_No," cried Aqualad. "Garth is too powerful a sorcerer and this has nothing to do with you. You'll get hurt. Stay out of my fight."_

"_I can help."_

"_STAY OUT OF IT!" _

Garth had landed on a black Honda denting the roof. He saw Garth moving off the car and headed towards the river they were near. Aqualad jumped off the building and dove into the river. He swam almost to the bottom of the river and then just before he hit the bottom, Kaldur resurfaced using his magic to make the water form a vortex. Garth looked up with his busted lip and fired an arc of lightning into the vortex. Aqualad absorbed some of the electric shocks but could still feel the rest of them. The vortex eventually swept Garth up and rammed him into a building. The windows of the building shattered into a million pieces and Garth soon found himself was lying in broke glass with his body cut and bleeding from several spots.

"Aqualad I'm here," cried Bumblebee. Aqualad looked up and saw her descending from the sky. Garth took that moment of Aqualad's distraction to levitate a car and fling it at him. He was too late in dodging it and was hit by the car head on and landed ten feet away. He easily managed to get it off him but he knew some ribs were broken. When he got up, there was a cut on his left arm, his right cheek, and his forehead.

"I got him," shouted Bumblebee. She charged at Garth shooting blasts from the stingers. Garth put up a hand and the blast defected around him and flew towards Aqualad. Aqualad dived and took cover within the river.

"_Miss Martian, Zatanna, Artemis one of you get over here and stop Bumblebee now," cried Aqualad._

"_I'm on it," came Artemis's reply._

Aqualad raised his head out of the river and saw Garth levitating all the glass surrounding him and aim it in Bumblebee's direction. Aqualad raced to her but he knew he'd never make it in time. He could only watch in horror as the glass flew at her. She tried to cover herself. Some cut her arms, and legs. But it was a large piece as long as Connor that pierced her right through the chest. She fell to the ground and began gasping for air.

"_ZATANNA I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'RE DOING GET HERE NOW," ordered Aqualad._

"_What happened," she shrieked._

"_NOW!"_

"_On my way!"_

Garth began levitating the glass again, but Aqualad was right in front of him hammering him with blows. They were blows of rage that only come when someone see a friend go down. Garth tried to shoot fire from his hands, but Aqualad grabbed his hands. Aqualad's tattoos glowed red, and Garth's glowed green; they both tried shocking the other with lightning and in the end were both blasted back. Garth was blasted back into the partially destroyed building and since it had no windows he landed in it. Aqualad was blasted back into a car. He felt blood dripping from the back of his head. He slowly stood up and limped over to Bumblebee's side. She was doing bad. No matter when Zatanna got here, it was just a matter of time now. He put Bumblebee's head in his lap and she started to cry.

"I'm scared," she managed to choke out.

"It's okay, said Aqualad reassuring her holding her hand.

Bumblebee smiled and struggled to say," you are a terrible liar." He struggled to smile. He wanted her see to a happy face before she died, not one barely holding it together not to cry. "It has been a helluva day Aqualad, but I think its time to rest. Sorry I was a disappointment."

"You weren't a disappointment."

She smiled and said her last words. "An absolute terrible liar." The light faded from her eyes. Zatanna landed from the air and Artemis appeared from the shadows and ran over to him.

"Dammit we're too late," cried Artemis.

"No," whispered Zatanna falling to her knees.

Aqualad was looking down at the now dead Bumblebee who was looking up at him. He closed her eyes so that she could truly be sleeping. And out of the corner of his eye he saw Garth levitating more glass and aiming for Artemis and Zatanna.

"ZATANNA, ARTEMIS LOOK OUT," screamed Aqualad.

Zatanna moved quick as lighting and cried,"_ dleihs su mrof ssalg."_

Garth sent the glass at the girls but it stopped about two feet from them and fell to the ground and turned to dust. Artemis took an arrow out from her quiver and fired. It hit Garth right in the chest and exploded blasting him back. Aqualad gently put Bumblebee's head down and went into the building to retrieve Garth. Once that was done Miss Martian called the Bioship to them and they headed back to Happy Harbor.

During the fly back M'Gann was crying while telekinetically removing glass from Bumblebee's body, Artemis was sitting next to Garth after Zatanna magically removed his magic with her souls holding a knife; she was crying too. Zatanna was flying the ship wiping tears from her eyes every few seconds, and Kaldur was standing in the front simply remaining quiet with his arms folded. The debrief from Batman was going to be very unfortunate today. He was about to check on Tejay and Crassius when M'Gann said," this is all my fault, I should've stopped her."

"Don't you dare do this to yourself M'Gann," ordered Artemis wiping her eyes. "Kaldur told all of us to stay behind. It's not your fault."

"All we had to do was watch a new member of the Team and we screwed that up," cried Zatanna.

"Enough all of you," ordered Kaldur. "Accidents happen and we have to accept that sometimes someone is going to die."

Suddenly Kaldur heard the last thing he wanted to hear, and that was Garth laugh.

"Don't you fools get it yet? You are no match for the Light."

Kaldur let his emotions get the better of him. He walked over to where Garth and Artemis were sitting and shook him. "What do you know of the light Garth?"

Garth smiled a cruel smile. "There's plenty that I know plenty Kaldur'ahm."

"The Light killed Tula you fucking asshole! Our sons will never know their mother because of them. IF YOU KNOW SOMETHING YOU HAD BETTER TELL ME!"

"What are you willing to give me if I tell you?"

Kaldur took the knife from Artemis and placed it to Garth's neck. "I am willing to give you your life."

Garth managed to chuckle. "We both know you don't have the balls to kill me Kaldur'ahm."

Kaldur pressed the knife to Garth's throat hard and it started bleeding.

"You have ten seconds Garth Stormfin, and then I'm going to slit your throat. And then when your son gets older I will lie to him and tell him anything bad about you to make him hate you even further." Kaldur hoped that his bluff was going to work. "What's your answer?"

Garth looked at Kaldur and then asked," what do you want to know?"

Kaldur sighed with relief, it had worked. "I want to know everything Garth," he said. "Start from the beginning, I want to know who the Master of the Light is."

Garth rolled his eyes. "That's easy. Our Master is- AAAAARGHHHH!"

Kaldur back up as Garth grabbed his head and began to scream. He began seizing and thrashing and he bit his tongue so hard it started bleeding. When he stopped Garth was staring at the ground. Blood and saliva were dripping out his mouth.

M'Gann went up to Garth placed her hands on his head and her eyes glowed green. Then she looked up at Kaldur and said," he has absolutely no brain activity at all. He's in a coma."

"Can you pull him out of it," asked Zatanna.

"No my uncle might be able to though once the Omega level alert is over."

Kaldur sighed and looked down at Bumblebee and realized she was the second person to die for him. There wouldn't be a third. They returned to the cave around 10:30. They exited and left Bumblebee's body on the Bioship. The children didn't need to see it, nobody needed to see it. Kaldur just kept telling himself. There wouldn't be a third.


	36. Alpha Squad

**Here's Alpha Squad guys. I'm pretty sure that you'll like the twist I gave you here. This has been a tough chapter to write. I may get a short chapter in tomorrow before my sister's party, but if not expect three on Sunday. And one will be a doozy, and when I say doozy I mean death.**

**Enjoy!**

Nightwing was driving the Batmobile as fast as he could, mainly to get Robin who was complaining the entire ride in the backseat to shut up.

"You know," said Robin the 3rd time in nearly 20 minutes. "Batman would've had us to Star City almost 30 minutes ago."

"Well," said Nightwing looking into the rearview mirror so he could see Robin. "I'm not Batman."

"That's for damn sure."

"You know what Tim why don't you just shut the f-"

_"GUYS KNOCK IT OFF," roared Kid Flash running outside over comm._

Suddenly the computer in the Batmobile started speaking.

**"Robbery is in place at 1st National Bank on 1390 Percy Street."**

"Are the gunman armed?"

**"Accessing bank cameras….. 8 gunman, 5 are armed."**

Nightwing thought for a second and then asked the computer," who is attacking Star City?"

**"Analyzing….. It is the Ultra Humanite."**

Nightwing touched his comm. link and asked," KF can you handle the Humanite just until me and Boy I can't shut the hell up Wonder finish with this robbery?"

_Kid Flash said," I'm on it."_ And then he zoomed ahead of them.

Robin folded his arms and said," Ultra Humanite takes priority over a robbery."

Nightwing shook his head no and replied," not when there are armed gunman."

"Let the police handle it, Kid Flash is going to need our help."

"Chill out man and stop having such a pinecone up your ass. We'll go whup on some henchman and if you take out more than me, you can drive the Batmobile to Star City."

Robin glared at him for a second then replied," you promise?"

Nightwing laughed. "I promise dude."

"Then what are you waiting for? Hit the gas."

Nightwing shifted gears, turned the car around and headed to the bank. When the adopted brother duo got to the bank, Nightwing immediately noticed the get away car, but there were no bad guys running to it. The getaway car was to stay away until it was time for a pick-up.

"Something isn't right," he said.

"What is it," asked Robin.

"The getaway car is here."

"And there are no bad guys rushing to it. I'll check it out." Robin walked over to the car and gasped when he got to the driver side door. "Nightwing the driver's dead."

"What finished him?"

"A sniper and by the looks of it a damn good one."

Nightwing walked over to investigate and he saw. The bullet passed right through the temporal lobe which would've given an instant death.

"In the bank now," ordered Nightwing.

The duo walked inside the bank. The floor of the bank was completely painted with blood, but it was completely deserted except for eight bodies. Eight dead bodies which the blood surely came from. Nightwing and Robin investigated all of them. Two of them had taken gunshots right through the eyes, four been shot right in the jugular, and the last two had been stabbed so hard in their kidneys that the organs were lying on the ground. Nightwing looked over at Robin. The kid was convulsing badly, and only one thing came after convulsing. And right on time Robin fell to his knees and vomited all over the bank floor. Nightwing went over and rubbed kid brother's back until he finished.

"First time seeing death on the job," asked Nightwing. Robin didn't speak, he just shook his head yes. "The first time I saw something this bad I was only 9. Joker had attacked a hospital and before Batman and I could stop him he managed to hang three people off the side of the building. All of them were children my age." Nightwing was silent for minute. "For an entire week all I could see when I closed my eyes were those children and that helped me in a way."

Robin wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up. "How did it help you?"

"Because I never wanted to see that happen to someone else it drove me to become stronger."

Robin wiped sweat off his brow and exhaled deeply. "Thanks Dick."

Nightwing put an arm around Robin and said," any time dude."

"Uh can you do me a favor?"

Nightwing smirked and said," like I have to ask? Of course I won't tell the old man, but he'd kill us if we didn't get the police down here."

Robin nodded and got on his holo-computer; he stopped when he saw a woman stand up from behind the teller's desk. They both looked at her and she walked over to them.

"Is it over," she whimpered. Nightwing took out a small flashlight and looked at her eyes.

"She's in shock," he said. "Have you alerted the police?"

Robin typed in a few more keys and said," they're on their way."

"Then we need to be on ours. It's obvious there's nothing we can do for these guys."

Nightwing scooped the scared woman up and walked with her in his arms, Robin followed him. As soon as they got outside, there was a _whip_. Nightwing's face was blasted with blood; he looked down and saw the woman had a hole in her head. They both ducked behind the Batmobile. Nightwing gently placed the dead woman on the ground, wiped his face and activated his cowl's vision mode. He could see a man walking away holding a sniper rifle three buildings away.

"Let's go," ordered Nightwing and Robin nodded. They both pulled out their grapples and climbed up to the nearest building. As soon as they popped up, a bullet whizzed past Robin's shoulder just missing it.

"Take cover," yelled Robin. They each dived behind the same pillar.

"Reverse," suggested Nightwing.

Robin shook his head and said," you go reverse, and I'll go electrical."

Nightwing nodded and pulled out a reverse shuriken, while Robin pulled out a blue electrical birdrang. They went in opposite direction and flung the gadgets. The sniper fired with absolute precision and hit Robin's electrical birdrang first. There was a small electrical explosion. Nightwing's shuriken was too close so he dodged it. Nightwing smiled as the gadget turned and reversed, but at the last second the sniper turned and fired at it destroying it. The duo took cover behind another large pillar.

"Well," said Robin with a smile. "This guy is bringing it."

Nightwing laughed and said," that's true, but we've been trained by the best."

"So what next?"

"Plan C, Maneuver 10."

"That's such a cheap way to take out bad guys. Plan A, Maneuver 5."

"I don't any inferno grenades with me."

They both looked at each other and together said," Plan B, Maneuver 1."

Nightwing looked up; the sniper was in cover on the next building. Nightwing and Robin together threw a smokescreen on their building, and on the next one over. Then running out of the smokescreen they jumped off the building and grappled from different directions so they wouldn't go together. Nightwing swung on the sniper's building and turned his vision mode on. Robin was already in the smoke and combating with the sniper. He was wearing some kind of helmet. And he was good. He blocked every one of Robin's attacks and finally responded with a back flip that sent the Boy Wonder flying back. Nightwing ran into the smokescreen and charged at him and did a spinning kick. The guy blocked it, and managed to send him flying. Nightwing sprung back up at once. Only four people were able to block that kick. Two of them were on the Watchtower, one was on the Beta Squad, and the last one was dead. Their enemy exited the smokescreen wearing a leather jacket, and a combat suit get-up. His face was concealed by a red biker helmet.

"Plan B, Maneuver 1, ah such nostalgia."

Nightwing literally felt his heart drop. He knew that voice. He had missed hearing it so much. It couldn't be. There was no way possible. Nightwing pulled out his escrima sticks and Robin followed suit and pulled out his Bo staff.

"Jason," whispered Nightwing. "Jason is that you?"

The man took off his red helmet to reveal a face that Nightwing thought he would never see again. Short haircut similar to his own. He was wearing his usual familiar cocky sneer. There wasn't a sign about him that said he'd been dead for a year. Jason Todd was standing right in front of him.

Robin was utterly confused asked," who is he Nightwing?"

"Nightwing," drawled Jason. "I just want you to know Dick I always hated that name." Jason reached inside his boots and pulled out two kris (daggers with a jagged edge) and began to twirl them.

"Jason did you kill those people," asked Nightwing.

"Yes, they were robbing the bank. You could send them to jail, but they were never going to learn. They had to pay."

"We don't kill," said Robin.

"I'm not one of you."

"You know Bruce so you must be one of us."

"Speak when your spoken to brat and not before," growled Jason.

"How are you still alive," asked Nightwing. "I... I what your body looked like after Joker finished with you."

"Sorry Dick, I got what I came here for. That's a story for another day."

"And what did you come for?"

Jason walked over to a spot and pulled up a suitcase. He opened it and it was full of cash. "I ordered those men to rob the bank. But I told them that if one person was hurt, I was going to make them beg for a quick death. Apparantly they thought I was joking."

Nightwing couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jason ordered the bank robbery. And then he slaughtered those men like cattle? Jason was always a bit hot headed, but he didn't have it in him to kill people. Or did he?

"You executed those men in the bank," yelled Robin. "You're not going anywhere."

"Kid you are no where in my league in terms of fighting," boasted Jason.

"You'll be suprised."

"Do me a favor Dick and control him before he gets his ass hurt."

"Answer me this Jason," said Nightwing. "Does Bruce know that you're alive?"

"At the moment no, I've had to hide with some powerful people so our 'father' doesn't know that I'm alive. But I just couldn't resist showing myself to you brother."

Nightwing lowered his escrima sticks and looked down. "Never let your enemy get the better of you mentally." Batman had drilled that into his head for years. But even if he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to bring Jason in.

As if Jason was reading his mind he said," don't worry Dick. If push came to shove I couldn't kill you either."

Nightwing looked up and saw that Jason had a handgun pulled on him and Robin. He immediately stood in front of Robin protectively.

"One thing before you go," said Nightwing. "Do you work for the Light?"

Jason picked up his red helmet, his sniper rifle, his cash, put his weapons away, and walked to the side of the building.

"You love asking questions that you already know the answer to brother," replied Jason placing the helmet back on. He looked at duo shortly before jumping off the ledge. Robin pushed past Nightwing and scanned the area.

"Fuck," growled the Boy Wonder. "He's gone." He ran up to Nightwing and grabbed the front of his uniform and shook him. "Why did you let him get away with the money? Why didn't you even attempt to stop him?"

Nightwing glared at Robin and then sank a fist as hard as he could into his stomach. Robin let out a wail of pain then passed out. Nightwing pressed a button on his suit and picked the boy up and carried him the ledge. The Batmobile appeared and he jumped off the building landing on the car. He placed the knocked out Tim in the back, got in the front, revved up the engine and headed back to the cave.

"What a fucking day," Dick growled to himself snatchng off his domino mask and flinging it to the floor. He clicked his comm. link on and said," Bruce we have a HUGE goddamned problem."


	37. Brothers, Uncle, and Moving On

Connor was about to fly through the entrance of the cave with Jaime. They had dropped Solomon Grundy off at Belle Reve. Hopefully he would be out of the Team's hair for a while. The Bioship was parked in his usual spot, but what surprised Connor was that he could hear a faint heartbeat coming from it. Using his infra red vision he could see notice that two bodies were in there. One body was wrapped up, and the other one didn't have a heat signature at all. That body was dead.

"What's wrong," asked Jaime flying next to him.

"There are two people inside the Bioship, one of them is tied up and the other is dead," explained Connor.

"Do you know who they are?"

"Let's just get inside and coordinate with Gamma."

Jaime nodded and they both entered the cave together. Once they entered the mission briefing room, Connor's heart did a back flip when he saw that M'Gann was okay. Everyone from Gamma Squad was there except for Bumblebee. He had his answer but unfortunately Jaime was a bit more naïve.

"Where's Bumblebee," he asked.

Kaldur looked at him with his arms folded and said," I am sorry, she didn't make it Blue Beetle."

Jaime didn't speak for a long time. Then he asked," Karen's dead?"

Connor asked," what happened?"

Zatanna wiped her eyes. Her make-up was smeared. "Garth was responsible for the attack in Nebraska. Kaldur was fighting him but Bumblebee was determined to help him out, but Garth was too strong and he killed her."

"He's on the Bioship?"

"Yes, I removed his magic. Kaldur's going to bring him back to Atlantis tonight."

Artemis spoke up and said," how did things go in Texas?"

"Solomon Grundy was attacking the city of Houston."

"But why," asked Kaldur. "Grundy's a follower not a leader. He isn't one to just attack a city for no reason."

"Well we know it's the Light again," said M'Gann.

That got Connor's attention. "How do you know?"

"Garth was preparing to tell us everything about the Light," explained Zatanna. "But as he was telling us, he went into a coma that M'Gann couldn't pull him out of. We're hoping Manhunter can once this threat is over."

Connor looked over at Jaime. The kid looked like holy hell, this had been one helluva of a first day. He put his arm around the kid and they started walking towards the zeta tube.

"C'mon Jaime I'll take you home," he said.

Jaime said quietly," you don't have to do that Connor."

"I wasn't asking for your permission."

_"Look at you Connor being all nice to the freshman," teased Artemis._

He didn't respond he just smiled. Just before they got to the tubes they heard Zatanna ask, "what happened to La'Gaan's forehead?"

Connor smiled and the zeta tube activated; and just before him and Jaime went through it he said, "he accidentally ran into a steel wall."

**30 minutes later**

"And that's how my friends found me," explained Connor. He had been telling Jaime the story of house Wally, Kaldur, and Dick saved him from Cadmus. Normally he didn't just tell that to anybody, Jaime was different though. He was alright. He was definitely more agreeable than La'Gaan. As they were walking down the street Jaime tripped and fell. Connor smirked and helped him up," careful kid."

Jaime was smiling as he got back up and as he was fixing his sweatshirt that was when Connor saw it. A bruise on his stomach, Connor stopped him before he could fix it.

He got on his knees and examined it and then asked," Jaime who did this?"

Jaime stiffened and said," no one. I fell."

He was obviously lying but Connor wasn't going to pry; not yet anyway. When they reached Jaime's front door, the kid got kind of depressed, but Connor didn't know why. The kid had a pretty nice two story house. It made him wish that his Dad had a job that paid a lot more, but he loved it at the Daily Planet. He watched as Jaime opened the door with a key but before he turned the knob the door flung open.

A man grabbed Jaime by the ear and yelled," where the hell have you been?"

Connor finally had the last piece to the puzzle. He had to resist grabbing the man by the throat. He simply said," I've been helping Jaime with his studying. My name is Connor Kent; I'm part of a mentoring program at Happy Harbor High."

"I'm Jaime's stepfather, Jack. I didn't know he was in any mentoring program, but you're wasting your time. This kid is dumb as hell and that's not going to change."

Connor took another deep breath. He was one minute into meeting this man and he already wanted to punch in his ribs.

"Jaime grades are already improving, just give it time," said Connor.

"You'll forgive me if I don't believe you." Jack let Jaime go and out of the corner of his eye Connor could see a portion of Jaime's armor retracting back under his sweatshirt. At least he and the Scarab agreed on one thing. Jack was a problem that needed to be dealt with.

"Thanks for the help today with math Connor," said Jaime.

Connor smiled and said," no problem, tomorrow we'll work on science."

They shook hands and Jaime went inside. As Jack was closing the door Connor grabbed him by his wrist hard and brought him to his knees.

"I'm only going to say this once," growled Connor. "If I see one bruise, cut, anything on him tomorrow or any other day after tonight, you're going to regret it."

Jack winced in pain and said," you don't know who you're dealing with boy. I pay the bills here I'll treat him as I please and I'll call the police on you for threatening me."

To show that he meant business, Connor broke Jack's wrist. Jack screamed and held his wrist in pain. He tried to go into the house but Connor grabbed him by his leg.

"I'll break every fucking bone in your body if you even think about hurting him again. Do you understand?"

Jack glared at him and nodded. Connor smiled and let Jack go, and he ran in the house. Connor heard a window open and he looked up. Jaime was smiling at him. Connor gave him smile a thumbs up and jumped into the air and headed back to the cave. When he got back into the cave Dick was there. Tim was no where to be found.

"Where's Tim, "asked Connor. Please not two deaths in one day.

"Relax," said Dick. "He's fine, just knocked out." Dick paused for a minute before saying, "just like La'Gaan."

Connor rolled his eyes and said," he was getting on my nerves."

Kaldur had a look of shock on his face and he said," are you sure it was him?"

"Absolutely positive," replied Dick.

What were they talking about thought Connor.

**"Recognized Kid Flash B03"**

Dick slapped a hand to his forehead. "Oh shit," he muttered.

Wally limped through the zeta tube. He was bleeding from the mouth and one of his arms was obviously broke. He walked right up to Dick and as hard as he could muster, punched him right in the face with his good arm.

"WHOA"

"HEY"

"WALLY!"

"DICK ARE YOU ALRIGHT"

Connor gently restrained Wally but he could still holler.

"DUDE WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU," Wally bellowed at him. Dick glared at him. He was supporting a busted lip.

"I'm sorry Wally, but something came up."

"If John Stewart hadn't show up I was going to get my ass killed! What could be so goddamn important that you left me to fight a super ape with an intellect as good as Batman's alone?"

Dick was silent for a second then uttered," Jason."

Wally stopped struggling and said," Todd?" Dick shook his head yes. "I thought the clown killed him."

"So did I, but apparently he's still alive."

"That's impossible."

"I wish it was, he's working with the Light."

"So do you think Grundy is apart of the Light too," asked Connor.

"I would think no," said Artemis. "Everyone we've fought in the Light have been really strong and smart. Grundy is just strong perhaps it was just a coincidence that he was attacking Texas."

M'Gann folded her arms and said," with the way things are going there are no coincidences. Someone sent Grundy to Texas."

Zatanna nodded her head and said," but who and why?"

**"Recognized Batman 02, Martian Manhunter 07"**

"_We will discuss this later," said Dick._

"_Should we tell them everything," asked Kaldur._

"_No," said Connor. "Not yet."_

"The Omega Level threat is over," said Batman.

"Who was attacking, "asked Artemis.

"We do not know," said Martian Manhunter. "We stood on the Watchtower for five hours and not one thing attacked."

"This gets better and better," said Wally as Zatanna healed his arm.

"How did your missions go?"

"They didn't go as planned Unce J'onn," said M'Gann.

"Start talking," said Batman.

So for the next hour: Dick, Connor, and Kaldur explained what happened on the mission. From Solomon Grundy, to Bumblebee dying and Garth becoming comatose, and Jason Todd's return.

When they finished talking, Batman turned to Dick and said," are you sure it was Jason?"

"I would recognize that voice anywhere," said Dick. "And the fighting style too. He countered a move that only you, Superman, and Superboy know how to deflect. Any one else gets brought down by that move, even Black Canary."

The Dark Knight was silent then he said," you, Barbara and Tim can watch Gotham tonight, I have work to do." Dick nodded. "J'onn, examine Garth's mind back in Atlantis, see if the Atlanteans can find out what's wrong with him first. If they can't do anything tell Orrin I want him brought to the Watchtower for further examinations." The Dark Knight left to no doubt go and investigate the cameras at where the bank was robbed.

Manhunter nodded. "M'Gann show me where Garth is please."

"Of course Uncle J'onn."

M'Gann blew Connor a kiss.

"_I'm going home to Metropolis tonight," he said only to her._

"_Okay, I'll see you tomorrow and don't forget about Thursday," she responded._

Connor nodded to everyone exited the cave and flew home.

**20 minutes later**

Connor opened the door to the house.

"Connor!"

He was literally tackled into the hallway. Normally when people tried to tackle him, they broke their necks. When his four year old half Kryptonian little brother James Kent did it, he fell down several feet back.

Connor rubbed his head. "I thought I told you to stop doing that squirt."

He put James on his shoulder and the boy said," I know, but its fun."

James of course, looked just like a younger version of himself. Clark's Kryptonian DNA was obviously dominant in the boy as well. He got up and they walked in the house, Clark and Lois were on the couch both on laptops doing work.

"James go and brush your teeth," ordered Lois not even looking up from her computer.

James pouted and left. Lois stopped typing and looked at Connor for a second, then went back to her laptop. Connor and her had 4/10 relationship in getting along. Thing were perfect when she first moved in, then one day it did a 180. She kept changing things around to her liking, and none to his. He got really pissed when Lois took his weight bench out of the living room and sold it. She claimed that he didn't need it. In return he threw all of her earrings out of the second story window, and melted all her shoes with heat vision claiming she didn't need them. At that point Lois threw a frying at him. She was lucky his Dad walked through the door right after that because he was about to throw the 55 inch plasma television at her. But after James was born five years ago they had reached an understanding; for Clark and James sake they would remain civil with one another.

Connor grabbed some Oreos out of the cabinet and said," the Bat tell you what happened?"

Clark sighed and closed his laptop. "Yeah. Damn to lose a new recruit on the first day."

"Yeah, well I don't think that splitting up into different squads anymore will be necessary. Had I been there Bumblebee would still be alive."

"Don't blame yourself Con; you're just going to drive yourself crazy."

James came back out of the hallway and grabbed Connor's hand and shook it. Connor felt like his arm was going to come out of the socket. The brat was strong.

"Connor can you watch TV with me please," he begged.

"James I had a really horrible day today," explained Connor. "I just want to go to sleep."

"But if you don't watch TV with me they'll make me go to bed."

"Jal-El," said Clark calling out his Kryptonian name. "You asked to stay up until Connor got home, he's home now; its time for bed."

James looked up at Connor and Connor looked at him. Goddamn those blue eyes thought Connor.

"I'll watch TV with you for twenty minutes."

The boys went into Connor's room and sat down for an episode of Spongebob. Ten minutes later Clark would go into Connor's room. He smiled as he found both of his super children knocked out on Connor's bed.

* * *

Kaldur was holding Tula in his arms. He knew it was a dream, but it was his dream. Suddenly she crumpled into dust and Black Manta re-appeared in his arms and asked," aww do you miss her Kaldur'ahm?"

Kaldur woke up with a yell and found that Crassius was standing in his bedroom. He wiped his face and turned on his lamp. "Crassius, how come you're not in your room sleeping?"

The boy looked so much like his father it was heart breaking. "I couldn't sleep," he said.

"What's wrong?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about my dad."

Kaldur sighed. From day one he insisted on not lying to the children and he tried not to. The twins knew how their mother died, Crassius knew that his father was in prison and today Kaldur had told him about what happened during the mission. He left out the part about Garth entering a coma though.

Crassius continued. "I'm never going to see my daddy walk free from prison am I?"

Kaldur felt horrible. Garth sentence was going to be over tomorrow night, but since he attacked and killed people on the surface Orrin was surely going to extend his sentence if he ever came out of that coma.

Kaldur looked at Crassius and said," there's a slim chance."

"You promised us you'd never lie to us."

"That wasn't a lie; one day somehow I'll get your dad out of prison. I promise."

"But until then you can stay here with us," came Tejay's voice from the doorway. "You are still my brother even though we have different daddies."

Kaldur smiled and said," you can always stay here with us."

Crassius gave him a hug and he sighed, while rubbing the kids back. Another disaster averted.

"So Uncle Kaldur since me and Tejay are already in here," started Crassius.

"No," said Kaldur firmly pushing Crassius back.

"Please daddy," begged Tejay.

"NO."

Kaldur rolled his eyes. Every time he let the twins sleep in the bed with him, it was the most uncomfortable night ever for him and he never got decent sleep. Tejay was like a jellyfish moving from spot to spot the whole time, and while Crassius didn't move he snored like a damn hammerhead shark with digestion problems.

"Out," ordered Kaldur. "You two each have your own rooms that you cried for, go sleep in them."

**10 minutes later**

Kaldur found himself walking down the hall to sleep in Tejay's full size bed room since the twins were asleep in his king size bed. Tejay had already kicked him in the ear, and Crassius just snored way too loud. It was the same thing, just a different night.

"Why am I such a softie," he said to himself as he climbed into the smaller bed.

* * *

Dick was laying up looking at the ceiling. After patrol with Batgirl and Robin he returned to his and Zatanna's apartment. After their "nighttime exercise" she was lying asleep on his chest. As of late they had been arguing more than usual but they always made up in the end.

"It wasn't your fault," she told him while she was still awoke.

"Of course it was," he shouted back. "I picked the teams. I should've sent her with Connor he could've protected her."

"You don't know that."

"I DO!"

"Richard just stop okay! Kaldur stepped down as Team Leader years ago and you've been a better leader than he was. Even he's admitted it. In our line of 'work' sometimes people are going to die and there's nothing that we can do about it. You still blame yourself for Rocket's death and her death like Bumblebee's could not be avoided."

Dick sighed. He still remembered it like it was yesterday.

**Flashback 2 ½ years ago**

"We're going to make it," shouted Robin (Dick Grayson). They were running for their lives, the whole laboratory they had been infiltrating was set to self-destruct in 5 minutes. They had gotten the intel they needed to incriminate Lex Luthor for smuggling illegal weapons into Germany, and North Korea.

"We have to go now," screamed Superboy. He was holding up a pillar while everyone else was running through it.

"How close are we to the surface," asked Miss Martian.

"Artemis is running out of time," cried Kid Flash.

Aqualad came running through holding Artemis, and when they got through Superboy let go of the pillar. Artemis had been shot in the thigh but Zatanna had closed the wound, but the bullet was still in her leg. It was a poisoned bullet and her breath was getting weaker. The Team ran about thirty more feet when they came to the door that led the surface. Superboy tried punching it but didn't even make a dent.

Zatanna cried," _rood nepo,"_ but it still stayed shut. Rocket ran up to a computer and typed some keys.

"It's a special kind of portal," she said. "I can access it but only person can go at a time.

Robin checked his holo-computer. "We've got two minutes left."

Rocket's hands flew over the keys and within 1 minute an 20 seconds everyone was gone except for Rocket and Robin.

"You go," ordered Robin. "I'll be right behind you." He knew that he was going to die, but he as leader had to get his Team out. Rocket shook her head yes and as soon as Robin turned felt pain in the back of his skull and he blacked out. Robin woke up in the cave infirmary. Red Tornado was there when he awakened.

"Good you've awakened," said the android. "You have been unconscious for two days. Batman will be relieved you have awakened."

Robin sat up and said," where's Rocket?

"I am sorry, but Rocket did not get out in time." Red Tornado handed Robin a small disc. "She left this for you."

**End Flashback**

Dick sat up slowly and careful to not wake Zatanna he reached into his sock drawer and found Rocket's last message he pressed the play button. A video hologram of Raquel appeared.

"Sorry Robin but we both knew it was impossible for the other to get out. The Team needs you more than me my friend." She paused as a part of the computer around her exploded. "Take care of Zatanna and don't blame yourself for anything. It had to be one of us." She blew him a kiss and said," goodbye everyone. Take care; I hope we'll all see each other again someday."

The playback ended. His first mission as Team leader and someone died. The Team had known Raquel an entire year when this happened. God he missed her. He was surprised as he felt one of his tears be wiped away.

"I miss her too," said Zatanna. "Raquel didn't blame you Richard, and Bumblebee wouldn't want you to blame yourself either."

She took the video message from him and put it back into his drawer; then she kissed him and put her head back on his chest. Dick smiled, wrapped his arm around her, and closed his eyes. He would just have to start over again tomorrow.


	38. Day Off

**A/N - This is a relax chapter so i decided to spend it with Wally. You'll get a little bit more info about Jason. I didn't think I was going to like putting Jason in but I think now it is a good idea.**

**Enjoy!**

Wally was moaning and groaning in pain holding onto his stomach, throwing Artemis looks of pity. "I think I'm dying," he said.

"Oh my god shut the hell up," joked Artemis. She walked into their room with towel on her head a black bra and some blue jeans.

"Hey Artemis can you make me 5 sandwiches before you leave?"

"What the hell is wrong with you," she asked throwing on a white Chucky shirt.

"I'm a guy, we're absolutely useless except unless we're eating."

"Well that's not a lie."

Wally rolled his eyes. "Why can't you stay here with me today?"

"Because unlike you, I don't have a day off from class today. On Wednesdays I have school until three." Artemis threw on some black flip flops and grabbed her keys and backpack. "Do you work today?"

"Nope," replied the Speedster. "Today it's just me, my second girlfriend the couch, and my third girlfriend the PS3."

"Well this girlfriend is outta here; I just can't compete with the couch and the PS3."

Artemis smiled and headed towards the door. Wally ran and cut her off.

"What no kiss," he asked grabbing her hips. Artemis smiled and gave him a kiss. It was longer than he expected as she got more and more into it. Yes morning sex thought Wally.

Artemis must've been reading his mind because she pulled away and said," okay I'm out. If you want to finish what we started, this whole apartment better be clean top to bottom when I get back today at six."

"Hold on," said Wally. "You have class until three, why are you coming back at six?"

"Zatanna, M'Gann and I are going out to catch a movie."

"Oooh I want to go."

"No hell no," she growled. "The girls and I don't go with you four idiots when you go and do something stupid. We're going out to lunch and catching a movie."

"Fine I'll just stay here and be alone all day."

"Okay good bye babe love you."

Artemis gave him one more quick kiss and left before the Speedster could process what just happened. Wally sat down on the couch and flipped on the television and as soon as he turned on his PS3 his cell phone rang. He was surprised at who was calling when he looked at the caller I.D. but he answered regardless.

"Sup Supey," said Wally.

"Hey Wally," came Connor's voice. "I need your help with something.

"Whoa no can do Supey, today is my only day off the whole week."

"C'mon you're not doing shit but sitting down playing your PS3."

Wally looked around the room and asked," do you have a camera in here or something?" Wally heard Connor sigh in anger. Normally at this point Connor would've hung up for him still to be on the phone he must really have needed help with something. "All right Supey, what do you need?"

"I need you to go to somewhere with me."

"Where?"

"A certain store."

"Why not ask Dick or Kaldur?"

"Dick is way too obsessed with the Jason thing right now, asshole wont even answer his phone. And Kaldur is taking the twins to the doctor today. Look if you don't want to I'll just ask someone else."

Now Wally was feeling bad. Connor never asked him for anything, and now he was being extremely difficult.

Wally sighed and said," what time?"

"If you could be in Metropolis in twenty minutes, I'd appreciate it."

"You owe me Supey."

"Thanks Wally."

Connor hung up. Wally looked at the clock, it was 10:00 AM. Plenty of time to get back and to clean the apartment. He reluctantly got off the couch, showered, and dressed in all of three minutes.

"Fuck me," he growled as he locked his front door and headed to Metropolis.

He knocked on Connor's door fifteen minutes later. The Teen of Steel opened the door and said," hold on I'm almost ready."

Wally was stunned not to mention a little angry. "You call me, tell me to get here in twenty. I get here in 15 minutes instead, and you still aren't even ready?"

"Oh no I'm ready he's not."

Connor pointed to his brother James who was putting on his shoes and socks.

"Why is he here," asked Wally.

"I watch him on Wednesdays for Dad."

"You don't watch him for Lois?"

"Oh fuck her," whispered Connor so James didn't hear him. "I don't do anything for her that I don't have to."

"Okay Connor I'm ready," said James. The young Kryptonian had on a blue shirt with the family S crest and blue jeans. Connor had on the same thing but with his black shirt. Connor hadn't combed James' hair either so when it was messy it looked just like his.

"Dude do you have to dress him the same as you," asked Wally. "It's really creepy, he looks like your son instead of your brother."

"Shut up," barked Connor locking the front door.

As they walked through Metropolis, Connor was holding James hand while Wally was wondering where they were going. If he wasn't working, Connor just spent his days at home or with M'Gann. Wally couldn't understand why the clone needed his help.

"So how was your morning Wally," asked Connor.

"Well let's see," said Wally. "I woke up, had four apples, layed back down, tried having sex with Artemis but failed miserably. Then you called and now I'm here."

"Connor what's sex," James asked looking at his brother.

Connor glared at Wally who said," oops sorry."

"Is it those weird noises I heard coming from mommy and daddy's room sometimes?"

Wally saw Connor's face turn as red as a stop sign. He was obvious not ready to have this conversation with his kid brother. Realizing he made this mess, Wally took out his wallet and said," hey James want $10 and to listen to my iPod?"

James gladly took the money and put the iPod in and started listening to Guns n Roses.

"Well I'll have to let Dad and Lois know that he has super hearing too," said Connor.

"Dude I am so sorry," said Wally.

They finally reached the shop that they were going to. Connor opened the door and ushered them all in. That was weird thought Wally. Why were they in a jewelry shop?

"Ah Mr. Kent welcome, take a seat and I'll be right with you," said the shop owner. She was an older female in her late fifties with her grey hair in ponytail.

"Wally what do you think about me and M'Gann," asked Connor.

"You guys are perfect for each other Supey," admitted Wally. "She can be herself around you, and she helped get over your anger issues. Sort of, I mean you do still tend to have outburst every now and again."

"So do you think we're ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Marriage you idiot!"

That caught Wally off guard. Marriage? Connor and M'Gann had been going out the longest out of any of the couples; but marriage had never crossed Wally's mind between the two.

"Only you can make that decision Connor," said Wally. "But whatever your decision I've got your back."

Connor smiled as the shop owner returned holding a package and a receipt.

"Okay Mr. Kent all your payments have been made, this is now officially yours. I hope the lucky lady loves it."

"Thank you Greta," said Connor taking the parcel.

Greta smiled and said," don't be a stranger young man. Max loves to play with James so bring him on by anytime you're in the neighborhood."

Connor smiled and they left. He took the package and opened it as they got outside. Holy shit thought Wally. The diamond was about the size of a raspberry. If M'Gann was anything like Artemis she was going to freak out and be real happy.

"Dude where the hell did you get the money for that," asked Wally.

"It pays to have Superman as your Dad," said Connor. "That woman in there knows Dad is Superman and he managed to get me huge discount. I only had to pay her $500, paint her entire house inside and out, shampoo her carpets, and walk her dog Max for a month and I got the ring. Otherwise I was going to have to shell out $2000 for this thing."

Wally felt his stomach grumble. He hadn't eaten since first thing this morning. It was now 11:30.

"Dude can we stop somewhere for lunch," he asked. "My stomach is dying right now."

"You are in luck; I get a discount on food at this place." Connor pointed at the Metropolis Burger Shop and they went inside. As soon as he walked through the door, all the workers said, "CONNOR!"

"Damn Supey, you're pretty popular," said Wally.

"Having the usual Connor," asked an old man.

"The usual plus ten more for my friend here Mack," he replied.

"He eats more than you and the big guy?"

"A lot more," said Connor. "He eat more than both of us combined."

They sat down and James said," I'm bored."

Connor took out his phone and gave it to him so he would be quiet.

"Look at you Supey being all big brother like," said Wally with a smile. "Frikken adorable."

"I get a lot of practice," admitted Connor. "With him and Jaime."

"Jaime?"

"Jaime Reyes, that's Blue Beetle's real name."

"You guys are on a first name basis already?"

"He's a good kid, he just lacks confidence. I saw a bruise that his stepfather left on him last night when I brought him home. I broke his wrist before I left, and warned him he better not pull the shit again." Wally nodded solemnly. He was no stranger to stepfather beatings. It an entire year after his stepfather died, before he even started speaking to his mother again. "So tell me Wally, who is Jason Todd?"

"Jason Todd was Batman's 2nd Robin but he never joined the Team. Kaldur and I were the only ones who knew about him since we're a little closer to Dick than you."

"But he's dead right?"

Wally shook his head as the food arrived. 22 burgers, 8 orders of fries, and 5 milkshakes. Wally ate three burgers before he started speaking again.

"He's supposed to be dead; the clown captured him one day and did him in with a crowbar. Bats and Dick were in a deep depression for months."

"Wait, was that around the time when Dick quit the Team for that long extended amount of time for personal reasons?"

"Yeah, Zatanna and I thought he was going to be like that forever. Thankfully he managed to come out of it."

"But why would he come back working for the Light?"

"If anyone can find the answers to those questions, it'll be Bruce and Dick.

"Connor pass the ketchup please," asked James.

"No I'll pour it for you," said Connor firmly. "You're not about to look like you're eating a blood burger."

As Connor put Ketchup on James' plate; Wally grabbed his 10th burger and said," so on a happier topic, when are you going to propose to M'Gann?"

"I had plans to tell her Thursday."

"You should tell her earlier," said James picking up Connor's phone.

"No," said Connor snatching his phone. "And if you tell her in anyway James; I'm telling Dad that it was you who cut up his cape the other day."

James glared at Connor and simply stayed quiet. When they finally finished eating an hour later, Mack came over shaking his head.

"I seriously don't know where you guys put it all," he said. "This meal is on the house though boys."

Connor stood up and patted his stomach. "Thanks Mack. Nobody makes a burger like you guys." Connor and Mack shook hands, and even though their meal was free; the Kryptonian passed Mack a $100 bill. Wally simply nodded his head to him, and James was knocked out in his seat so Connor put him on his back. Wally looked at his wristwatch, it was already 1:00.

He stretched and said," I'd love to stay and chat it up some more but, here's where we part ways Supey. If that apartment isn't clean when Artemis gets home they'll be hell to pay. And by hell I mean I'll be alone in the bathroom with my hand and a playboy magazine."

Connor rolled his eyes and they shook hands. "You are so whipped," he said.

"I am, and it pays off."

Wally saluted the clone and sped off. He was halfway home when he got a text message.

_Can you please go check and see if your best friend has eaten today? – Zee_

_Bat Jr can take care of himself - KF_

Then he received another text message.

_GO AND CHECK ON DICK NOW! – ARTEMIS _

"Dammit," said Wally. Zatanna must've text her. He ran inside his house and grabbed a bottle of water, and headed to Bludhaven. An hour later he got to Dick's front door and knocked.

"Dude I know you're in there, open up," he yelled. Wally waited one minute and then he took out the spare key Zatanna gave him for when Dick was holed up like a hermit on cases. He went through the entire house. Dick was no where to be found. Wally pulled out his phone and text Zatanna.

_Where's is he at - KF_

The answer came back in a minute.

_He's with Bruce in Gotham – Zee _

_Do you think you could've told me that before I ran all the way to Bludhaven?! Gotham is nearly 100 more miles away - KF_

_Sorry Wally, you're my bestest guy friend – Zee_

"Fuck me," cried Wally. He looked at the clock. It was 2:30 PM, he grabbed an apple, an orange, and a banana out of the fruit bowel and headed to Gotham City. He sighed as he reached Bruce's mansion thirty minutes later. Before he knocked on the door, it flung open.

"Greetings Master Wallace," said Alfred.

"Hey Al, where are they," asked Wally,

"Masters Bruce and Richard are in the Batcave. They haven't left it since five this morning."

Wally thanked the Butler and headed into the Batcave. When he got in, he saw that Bruce was at the computer typing what had to be 100 WPM, and Dick was pacing through the cave with his hand on his chin.

Before Wally said a word; Bruce said," who text you Zatanna or Alfred?"

Wally had learned a long time ago not be surprised by Bruce knowing things.

"Zatanna."

"Pay up," said Bruce not looking up from the computer.

Dick groaned and took a $100 dollar bill out of his wallet.

"As if you need it," grumbled Dick.

"You made the bet, so obviously you didn't need it either," retorted Bruce snatching the bill.

"You guys find anything," asked Wally. Bruce glared at him while still typing. This was obviously not the first time he had been asked that today.

"Nothing at all," answered Dick. "We've looked at the footage 100 times at least."

"Maybe you aren't looking hard enough," joked Wally.

Bruce stopped typing, and Dick stopped pacing and they both glared at him.

"Inside our suits I placed cameras, " said Bruce. On the computer screen came a picture of Jason Todd before he died, then came a picture of the man Dick fought with yesterday. "These pictures are similar. I've crossed the facial recognitions and they are a 100% match to Jason's. But when I crossed the DNA to Jason's, it only showed up a 50% match. That's what doesn't make sense. I've never seen something like this before."

"Still at it huh," came a voice. Wally looked and saw Tim Drake entering the cave. Bruce and Dick both ignored him.

Wally looked at Dick and said," dude take a quick lunch break and get back at it later today."

Dick shook his head. "I can't Wally. This guy is very dangerous. He knows who Bruce, Barbara, Tim and I are. They entire League could be sitting ducks if we don't take this carefully."

"But you can't starve yourself to death in the process."

"I don't need to eat every twenty minutes like you do."

"But you do need to eat Master Richard."

They all turned to see Alfred coming down the stairs Barbara right behind him.

"Hey Wally," she said. "And Alfred is right, you guys have been down here all day. I want you two to come up for some lunch."

Bruce completely ignored her and Dick said," no."

Alfred cleared his throat and said," computer Alfred override 001, go into paralysis mode until further notice." The computer screen turned blue with a large black X across the screen and remained frozen. Bruce glared at the butler.

"I really hate it when you do that Alfred."

"You leave me no choice Master Bruce."

Bruce got up and left the Batcave no doubt to "eat" so he could get back to work. Barbara, Tim and Alfred followed him.

"Dude I know you're upset," said Wally. "But you can't let this thing with Todd drive you crazy. In case you've forgotten you are in charge of the Team we need you there for leading and stuff. You can't let this consume your life."

Dick sighed and said," yeah I know."

"Come upstairs. I saw that Alfred made turkey sandwiches."

Dick smiled and they went upstairs. After eating lunch Bruce immediately returned to the cave and continued work. Barbara and Tim went to Mount Justice to hopefully get a mission, and Dick and Wally both relaxed for a while before Dick was driving his car back to Bludhaven with Wally in the passenger seat.

"There's no way that Jason would join the Light," said Wally as they were arguing. "Joker is part of the Light and the clown killed him."

Dick glared at him. "You know what Jason told me yesterday when I asked him if he was in the Light? He said you love asking questions you know the answers to."

Wally sighed he wasn't getting anywhere. Dick was just as stubborn as Bruce some days and that wasn't a good thing. When they got back to the apartment, Zatanna was there.

"Where did you and Connor go today," asked Zatanna.

"Hi to you too," said Wally. Then terror struck Wally. "Wait why are you here?!"

Dick looked at his watch. "Dude it's almost 6:30."

As soon as Dick said it was 6:30, Wally sped out of the house. By the time he got home, it was 7. When he entered the front door. He saw Artemis mopping the floor, she stopped when she saw him. She was wearing yellow cleaning gloves, and a pink apron. Artemis walked to their bedroom and just before she got in there she flipped on a light. Wally saw the blue light from one of Batman's special gravity lamps and knew he wasn't getting into that bedroom. He knew he wasn't getting into anything tonight. He sighed and took off his shoes and socks and sat on the couch. This is what he got for being a good friend, a pissed off girlfriend.

"Next time I'm just staying home," growled Wally clicking it onto Sportscenter.


	39. Doctor's Appt

**A/N - Kaldur's doctor's appointment with the boys. I know we've all been to an examination similar to this. **

**Enjoy!**

Kaldur was sitting in traffic in his truck. He was already in a pissy mood and he hadn't even gotten to the doctor's office yet. The morning was already starting off wrong. Tejay didn't wake up when he was told, and Crassius took too long in the shower. Tejay took 20 minutes to find his shoes, and Crassius waited until they were about to leave before he reminded Kaldur that he hadn't combed out his hair. Getting one child ready in the morning was hard enough, but two was absolute death. He was taking the twins to see the doctor today because they needed their shots for kindergarten. If he thought getting them up early one day was bad, when they started school he was going to be in hell. Kaldur was snapped back into reality when heard "get your feet off me." As of late the twins were becoming a serious handful. Always complaining and whining and it irritated him to no end.

"Daddy," called Tejay from the back seat. "Can you tell Crass to get his feet off me?"

"I'm not even touching him Uncle Kaldur, he just keeps trying to take all the space," said Crassius.

"I'm bigger than you I need more space."

"You're not bigger, you're just fatter."

"Well you're stupid."

"Uncle Kaldur he called me stupid."

"ENOUGH," roared Kaldur. "The both of you stop talking until we get to the doctor's."

It was quiet in the truck for all of three seconds until Crassius said," see what you did."

"I didn't do anything," retorted Tejay. "If you weren't such a crybaby we wouldn't get in trouble all the time."

"That's why you got a spanked last night."

"You did too."

Kaldur stopped at the red light and turned around and looked at them.

"I SAID ENOUGH," he growled. "Now the next person who makes a sound, is going to get this hot ass cup of coffee thrown on them." He hoped it worked, this threat always worked. He couldn't go without his coffee but the rest of the car ride they stopped talking. Gods of the Oceans thank you thought Kaldur. When they arrived at the Doctor's office Kaldur grabbed a magazine. There were toys for the twins to play with. Kaldur was reading about a dog saving a woman when his phone rang.

He answered and said," hey Con, what's up?"

Connor answered back," nothing much. What're you doing?"

Kaldur looked at Tejay and Crassius arguing again and said into the phone," wondering why I was ever stupid enough to have sex with an intoxicated girl, get her pregnant with my kid, and then take in my former best friends' kid even though he hates my fucking guts."

"Your boys driving you crazy huh?"

"You have no idea. Last night they were running through the house and broke a $50 vase Diana gave me when I moved into my apartment. I was so pissed I beat both their asses, and made them go to sleep."

"Yeah well the both of them sound just as bad as James. I had to threaten to half kill him yesterday. I caught him leaving my room with some of my playboy magazines. I noticed they were going missing but I thought my Dad had been taking them. I don't know what that little bastard has seen, I just told him to stay out of my room without me from now on."

Kaldur laughed at that. "Oh Goddess. So you called to tell me something?"

"No I wanted to ask you something. You near a tube so you can zeta into the neighborhood?"

"I wish I was. The boys have a doctor's appointment today, they gotta get those shots so they can start school. Sorry man, I don't have work tomorrow I can go then-"

"No it's fine man, I guess I'll call Wally."

"Alright talk to you later."

Kaldur sat for 5 more minutes until he heard," Mr. Durham the Doctor will see you now."

Kaldur walked into the familiar office and that's when he saw her. Doctor Rebecca Pendragon the woman who delivered the twins. When the twins were six months they were assigned to her again and from that point on she insisted on being their pediatrician.

"Hello Rebecca," said Kaldur with a sigh as he entered.

"I know that voice Kaldur," she said with a smile. She turned to the boys and put her hands on her hips. "Have you guys been working Kaldur's nerves already today?"

Crassius shook his head and said," Uncle Kaldur is always getting mad for no reason."

Tejay agreed with his brother and said," yeah we don't even do anything."

Kaldur glared at the both of them as Dr. Pendragon started the examination. They were in perfect health, weight, eyesight, hearing, it was all perfect.

"Okay boys," said the doctor throwing away a stick she had under Tejay's tongue. "I'm going to be right back with your vaccines and then you'll both be ready for kindergarten."

Tejay looked confused as she left and he asked," daddy what are vaccines?"

Kaldur replied," it's a shot."

"What's a shot," said Crassius.

"Remember when you stepped on that thumbtack Crassius, that's what a shot feels like." Kaldur immediately regretted telling them that when he saw the looks of terror upon their faces.

"But his foot was bleeding," cried Tejay.

"I remember that his foot was bleeding."

"And that hurted," admitted Crassius.

"It must've hurted, you cried for nearly 30 minutes. Don't worry the doctor knows what she's doing, you'll be okay. It's the only way to give you the immunizations you need to go to school."

"I don't want to go to school," said Tejay.

"You have to go to school. It's only going to hurt for one second and then you'll be done."

"We don't even need these shots," said Crassius angrily.

"Doctors use shots to make people feel better."

"I don't want to feel better!"

Dr. Pendragon returned with 2 set of needles, 3 for the both of them. In other words this was not about to be pretty whatsoever.

"Where are they getting the shots Rebecca," asked Kaldur.

"Left arm, right shoulder, and unfortunately on the buttocks" said the doctor.

"Please tell me that you're joking; buttocks?"

"Wish I was Kaldur."

"What's a buttock Uncle Kaldur," asked Crassius.

Kaldur ignored him and asked," does it have to be so many?"

"Three isn't anything," said Dr. Pendragon. "Sorry they need all three if they want to go to school."

"I'm not going first," cried Crassius standing up from the patients table.

"Neither am I," agreed Tejay also getting up.

Kaldur sighed, took out a coin and flipped it in the air and let it hit the floor.

"Sorry Crassius," he said. Then he grabbed Tejay as quick as he could and placed him back on the table. He lifted Tejay's sleeve up for the doctor. "You get to go second this time."

"Hey wait," said Tejay not understanding what was happening. Doctor Pendragon put the first needle in his arm and he screamed like a dying octopus.

"It's okay," she said loudly over all the noise. She expertly and quickly pulled the needle out of his arm, and inserted another just as quick much to Tejay's dismay into his shoulder. Tejay was struggling and Kaldur had to sit on the examination bed and hold his arms down. When the second shot was finished Kaldur let Tejay go for a second. He looked over at Crassius to make sure that he was still in the room. He was, but the older twin was the same color as a stingray. Tejay sat up whimpering and hugging his arms as the doctor put bandages on them. Kaldur sat down on a chair and gently hugged him. He felt horrible for what he was about to do. He made eye contact with Rebecca and mouthed: 1, 2, 3. Kaldur grabbed Tejay, quickly threw him over his knee, pulled his pants down just a little, and held him down so he couldn't move. The doctor gave him the shot. He winced when the boy yelled but thankfully Tejay was finished. Kaldur helped his son up and adjusted his pants after Rebecca placed the bandage on his behind.

"That wasn't funny daddy," he sobbed. "You're mean."

"You're all right big baby," said Kaldur with a smile wiping the tears off his face. "Well... one down and one to go."

As soon as Kaldur said that, Crassius bolted out of the room like a Kentucky Derby stallion. He managed to get all the way back to the nurses' station screaming "they're trying to kill me" before Kaldur managed to grab the boy by the back of his jeans. Kaldur lifted him and carried him back into the room despite his flailing. He held the squirming purple eyed boy down with his arms as Rebecca gave him the first shot on the shoulder. Kaldur rolled his eyes as Crassius started screaming too. He had hoped that Crassius wouldn't be as bad as Tejay but he was wrong. He was worse.

"Damn it boy stop moving," cried Kaldur struggling with him. Kaldur adjusted as so Crassius could get the shot in the arm could be administered. Kaldur had to admit needles in the arms hurt a lot. He turned Crassius around for the last shot and in the process he got kicked in the chest. He pulled down his nephews pants just enough for Rebecca to give the last shot. Kaldur got elbowed in the face as soon as the needle contacted with Crassius.

The boy screamed and finally Rebecca said the golden words," OKAAAY. We're all done." She threw the needle away and placed the bandage on his butt.

Kaldur helped the crying Crassius adjust his jeans and sighed," that was hell."

Rebecca looked at him and wiped her forehead put her hands on her hips and said," no shit." She went over to the drawer and pulled out two lollipops and passed them to the boys. "Here you go boys, thanks for being good sports."

"Good sports my ass," muttered Kaldur. "What do you say?"

"Thank y-y-you," they both sobbed at the same time.

They their goodbyes to the doctor and headed home. On the way Kaldur stopped at McDonalds. He hated feeding them fast food but he wasn't in a cook lunch kind of mood. When they got back home they all sat down at the table for lunch.

"Daddy why didn't you get a shot," said Tejay with a mouth full of fries.

Kaldur took a bite of his sandwich and said," because I'm not going to school. I don't need shots."

"I bet he was too scared to get them," teased Crassius.

"Crassius, I got thrown through a glass window on my last mission with your Uncle Wally. Trust me, I'm not afraid to get a shot. So how was your weekend with Black Canary?"

Every two weeks the boys stayed with Black Canary for a weekend. She knew that he needed a break and she loved having them over.

"It was real cool," said Tejay. "She's been teaching us to kick ass."

Kaldur choked on his sandwich as Crassius said," oooh you said the ass word. Aunt Dinah told you that was a bad word."

"You just said it too."

"Yeah but you said it first."

"You both aren't supposed to say it," yelled Kaldur.

After spending the next 40 minutes telling them about cuss words and how they couldn't use them. Kaldur decided he needed a break.

"Alright it's twelve, you two need to take a nap," he ordered.

-"I'm not tired."

-"I don't want a nap."

"I didn't want to have to hold you both down at the doctor's office today either," replied Kaldur. "But I did any way. Now go and take a nap or-" Kaldur reaching into his pocket and pulling out a syringe. "You two can always have another shot." The twins flew upstairs and to their rooms and slammed the doors.

Kaldur smiled as he cleared away the trash. He could've kissed Rebecca when she gave him the plastic needle. This new threat was one that would work for some years to come.


	40. Double Date

**A/N - God i hope you all enjoy this chapter it was absolute death for me to write. I'm debating if I'm going to make the team have some trouble in Arkham or if I should just continue with our double date. You'll obviously know by the next chapter. But if the team does have trouble in Arkahm just know that the Scarecrow will be involved. (He was one of my favorite bossess at the Asylum) Now I've babbled enough**

**Enjoy!**

Connor was lying on his bed looking at M'Gann's engagement ring. He wanted to propose to her so bad, but marriage was a huge step. He hadn't told his Dad yet, and the anxiety of it was driving him crazy. He stayed up half the night wondering if he was making the right decision. But he needed to tell someone first besides his friends. Well he needed to tell someone and it was no time like the present. He walked out of his room and found Clark flopped out on the couch in gray sweats watching True Blood.

"Hey Dad can we talk," asked Connor.

"Hold Con, this is my favorite part," replied Clark sipping his soda. Connor turned to look at the TV and saw a woman get stabbed and burst into blood.

"Holy shit," cried Connor.

"We are not fucking puppy dogs," snarled a vampire holding a stake. Connor took the remote and turned off the TV.

"So it's important then and my bloodlust must wait," concluded Clark. He sat up and asked," all right what is it?" Connor tossed him the engagement ring and he opened it. "I'm flattered Connor really, but I can't divorce Lois to marry myself."

Connor smiled but said," that's not funny. It's for M'Gann."

"You think you're ready for marriage?"

"We've been going steady pretty much since we met five years ago. And we've only had one quick break-up."

"But are you ready to commit to only one woman?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever cheated on her?"

"I kissed another girl when we got smashed that one time years ago, but sex with another girl no never."

"Well that's good, I'm pretty sure J'onn would've flayed you with his mind if you had."

"He reads my mind?"

"If he did he wouldn't tell me, but we're getting off topic. If you think you're ready to marry M'Gann then go for it. Just be careful, when you marry a woman she changes and it's not always for the better."

Connor exhaled deeply and the front door flung open. Lois came in carrying groceries with James coming in behind her. James ran in and tackled Connor who fell into Clark who was on the couch and the couch tipped from all the weight which also over which also knocked over the coffee table. Clark lifted the couch with one hand the father-son trio started laughing.

Lois slammed the groceries on the counter and then she shouted," you men always think that something is funny huh? You guys just tipped over a $1200 couch like it was nothing. And look, you scratched the coffee table, and spilled goddamn soda all over the white carpets we just had shampooed. I swear sometimes I think I'm the only one in this house who gives a shit about the way it looks!" She went to her bedroom and slammed the door. The three Kryptonians had a look of confusion on their faces.

"Why did mommy yell at us," asked James.

"Cause she's crazy," replied Connor.

"Remind me again why you want to get married," Clark asked looking at Connor. Connor took the couch from him and placed it on the ground.

"I guess I really must love my girlfriend."

"Or you're psychotic, I'm starting to think I was."

Connor looked at his phone; it was 1:30 PM.

"Well I have a date, so I have to get to the cave," said Connor. "Oh and seeing as how it's Wednesday father, here's some advice for you and your wife. Try not to make too much noise later tonight, because your four year old hears everything."

"What are you talking about," said Clark.

"Dad, I sleep with headphones blasting rock music every Wednesday because I hear EV-ERY-THING. Last week my little brother asked me 'how come mommy says daddy's name so much at night time' to my absolute horror. Do you get where I'm going with this? He hears EV-ERY-THING."

OH SHIT," said Clark with a terrified look after he pieced it together. "You're lying." Connor shook his head no. "Please tell me this is a bad dream."

"I wish it was. I haven't had a decent nights sleep on Wednesdays and weekends since she moved in."

"LOIS WE NEED TO TALK NOW!"

Connor laughed as he left for the cave. As soon as Connor entered the cave he began looking for M'Gann. He searched the cave up and down, inside and out but she wasn't here. He was walking back into the training room when Red Tornado came down from his apartment.

"Hey have you seen M'Gann," he asked.

"She is currently out shopping with Zatanna," replied Red Tornado. "They said to tell you that they will be back today around four this afternoon." The android turned and left.

Connor ran his hand down his face. She told him don't forget about today and she wasn't even in the cave. "Damn women," he growled.

**"Recognized Nightwing B01"**

Dick walked came through the zeta tube with a scowl on his face. He was wearing a white V-neck shirt, with black jeans and shoes. And he walked right past Connor without saying a word.

"What crawled up your ass," Connor asked rudely. "Normally I'm the rude one. A hi would've been nice you bastard."

"The Team's going on a mission today and I'm not going," replied Dick.

"So what I asked for the day off too, I'm not going either. What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm going on a date with Zatanna."

"And there's something wrong with that?"

"It's just that problem that I can't seem to figure out right now!"

"Hmmm let us examine this problem," said Connor sarcastically. "Dinner plus a movie, plus flirting, multiply by alcohol, equals naked and sweaty with your girlfriend in either a car, or on a matress. I did solve that problem correctly right?"

"I need to figure out this Jason problem Connor!"

"You're not going to figure it out driving yourself crazy. Take a break tonight and get a fresh start tomorrow."

"I got a fresh start today."

"So get an even fresher start tomorrow."

"I don't have time for a date tonight."

"Guess what," Connor shouted grabbing Dick by the shirt having heard enough. "That's just too damn bad! You know what happens when you close people out of your life and become obsessed with work? Become obsessed with finding the answer? You become Batman!"

"Don't compare me to him."

"Why not? It's the truth isn't it Bat Jr.? I know you're upset that someone has somehow managed to bring Jason back to life. And what pisses you off even more is that he is working with the bad guys; but you still have a life that you have to live, one with a woman who gives a damn about you." Dick glared at him but stayed silent. "You have a wonderful girlfriend who gives a shit about you for some reason," continued Connor. "I'll be damned if I let you fuck this up Richard Grayson."

Dick sighed, rolled his eyes, and finally smiled. "When did you get all persuasive," he asked.

"You baby-sit the twins, and James at the same time and persuasion along with ice cream is your best chance at making it out alive," said Connor letting him go. "Now what's your opinion on this?" Connor took out M'Gann engagement ring and showed it to Dick. Dick looked at the ring and then shoved it back in Connor's hands angrily.

"What you couldn't buy me dinner first; you think that I'll just be yours," he shouted. "You think I'm that shallow and I'll just say yes?"

"Fuck you," said Connor.

Dick laughed and looked at the ring again. "Dude, Miss M's going to love it. You really want to tie the knot?"

"Yeah I think I do."

"You know that marriage is a trap right?"

"My Dad implied as much."

"Well if you know what you're getting yourself, into have at it man."

"I don't know when to tell her though."

"When the time is right you'll know don't worry."

**"Recognized Batgirl B10, Lagoon Boy B18, Robin B20, Blue Beetle B22"**

Barbara and all the rookies came through the zeta tubes all dressed for a mission.

"Awww poor little Nightwing has to take a break from work and missions to go on a date," teased Tim. "While we're making the world safer, he'll be sharing a milkshake."

"Let's play a game everyone," cried Dick. "Raise your hand if you threw up from seeing dead bodies on the last mission!" Dick grabbed Tim's hand and raised it into the air. Tim glared at him and remained silent.

"Dick : 1, Tim : 0," said Connor.

**"Recognized Kid Flash B03, Artemis B07"**

"Hey everyone," said Wally while Artemis just waved to everyone.

"What kind of mission are you guys going on," asked Dick.

"Batman hasn't told us," replied Barbara.

"Yeah you know how he is," teased Tim. He put a scowl on his face and imitated his mentor. "Report to the cave for a mission immediately."

"I don't talk like that."

Everyone turned and saw Batman emerging from the shadows glaring at Tim who refused to make eye contact.

"You freshman just make friends wherever you go don't you," teased Connor.

"What's that supposed to mean," said La'Gaan getting in Connor's face.

"La'Gaan, you still have that lump on your head from Tuesday," said Jaime. "Do you really think that's a smart idea?" La'Gaan glared at Connor and then backed off.

"Smart move," said Batman. He pulled up some screens out of no where. They were looking at a hospital in Gotham called Arkham Asylum. "Arkham Asylum is short-handed on security tonight. This Team will assist in the security tonight. Warden Quincy Sharp will split you all up and assign you to certain parts of the island. Under no circumstances are you to leave your post."

"Batman," said Barbara. "Arkham Asylum is full of some pretty dangerous people; are you sure we're ready for this? No offense but without Kaldur, M'Gann, Connor, Zatanna, and Dick we'll be missing some heavy hitters from the mission."

"Kaldur is dropping his kids off with a babysitter and will be here shortly."

"That's not the point," said Dick. "Can't you or another member of the JL go with them?"

"No too much work. You all should depart immediately so that you'll be ready for tonight." The Dark Knight turned and exited the cave through the zeta tube. No doubt to continue researching into the Jason Todd issue.

Dick sighed and Connor whispered to him," see what too much work will do to you?" Connor turned to Jaime and La'Gaan. "Be careful in there tonight Jaime," he said. "You too fish boy. Arkham Asylum has a lot of dangerous people inside it and I don't want either of you to get hurt."

The Team left and headed towards the Bioship. Dick and Connor decided to relax. While they waited Connor changed into a white collared t-shirt with, blue jeans and white shoes.

**"Recognized Miss Martian B05, Zatanna Zatara B08"**

The girls came through the zeta tube with a ton of shopping bags. They passed them to Connor and they all headed towards the kitchen.

"_M'Gann I know tonight was supposed to be just the two of us, but do you mind if Dick and Zatanna come with us," asked Connor._

Her reply took a while but she said,_" how come? You already don't care too much for our date nights; why would you include two more people?"_

"_Well their relationship has been on the fritz lately, and with the whole Jason situation it's probably going to get a lot worse. They might even break up and that wouldn't be good for the Team. A double date might be just what they need."_

"_Oh Connor, that is so sweet of you; to be so caring about others."_

"_Yeah well don't let it get around, so you don't mind if they come with us?"_

"_No I don't."_

"Hey guys," said Connor out loud. "You want to double date tonight?"

Dick turned and jokingly said," I don't know Junior Boy Scout. I'm rich, have a great personality, and I'll be funny all night. Do you think you have something to top that?"

"I might have something up my sleeve Bat Jr."

"What's going on," asked Zatanna.

"Bro talk Zee don't worry about it," replied Dick. "We'd love to come with you."

The girls got changed instantly, they got into Connor's Durango (a gift from the league when he turned 21) and headed to dinner in Happy Harbor. While he was driving Connor got a text message.

_Dude pop the question tonight – KF_

He realized that he was in a chain message with Dick and Wally.

_I don't know – SB_

_Do it after dinner right before we go to the movies – NW_

_That's perfect, but keep Zatanna out of the loop she'll blow your cover instantly – KF_

Connor text "_okay" and_ closed his phone but was obviously shaking.

"Connor are you alright," asked M'Gann feeling his forehead. "You're sweating a lot."

"Yeah," replied the Kryptonian. "Just a little hot." He turned on the AC and the rode in silence. When they finally arrived they parked outside the restaurant and were very hesitant to go inside.

"This place brings back memories doesn't it," said Dick.

Zatanna sighed. "Twins were born, and a woman died last time we came to this place," she replied. "Are we ready to try it again?"

"Can't avoid it forever," argued Connor.

"Then welcome to the Blue Dolphin," said M'Gann. They entered the place and immediately a familiar face saw them.

"Hey guys," said Shawn, Barbara's cousin. Unlike years ago, today he was wearing a suit. "Been a long time since you guys were last here."

"Are you the manager here now," asked Zatanna.

"Yes I am."

"Well we need a table for four," explained Connor looking around. "But you look pretty booked."

"Please guys," teased Shawn waving over a worker. "Sherry, place them in booth number three."

"Booth number three has been reserved boss."

"SO unreserve it, and place these four lovely people in it." Dick, M'Gann and Zatanna went ahead.

"Shawn I need a favor," asked Connor.

"Spill," he said eager to help.

Connor showed him the engagement ring. "It's for the red head."

"Ah I see, well I think that we can make that happen. I'll personally be your waiter so nothing goes wrong."

"Thank you."

Connor rushed over to the table and sat down.

"What were you doing," asked M'Gann as he was sitting.

"Oh just seeing if Shawn would be our waiter for old times sake."

"Why would he do that," asked Zatanna curiously.

"To be nice," said Dick catching on at once and shutting her up with a quick kiss. "My god what is with women asking the question why?"

She returned his kiss with an even longer one and said," we do it because we know it pisses you guys off."

"Oh you two are sick," said M'Gann with a laugh.

"Absolutely sick," agreed Connor. "Get a damn room."

"If we got one," started Dick.

"We wouldn't come out of it anytime soon," finished Zatanna.

"Just nasty," teased M'Gann.

Shawn brought them all drinks and then they ordered: Connor ordered a steak, Dick a rack of ribs, Zatanna a chicken salad, and M'Gann the baked catfish special.

"So Dick," asked M'Gann sipping her soda. "How is the Jason stuff coming along?"

Dick took a sip of his water and said," look we're here tonight to have a good time. Let's just leave all work related stuff out please."

"It's okay Dick," said Zatanna. "I want to know how you're progressing too."

"No, it's not appropriate dinner conversation. We're here to relax."

"Would you just tell us?"

"Zatanna I said no!"

"Connor remember when you got drunk with Green Arrow on your 21st," asked Zatanna.

"No not at all," said Connor drinking his beer. "Ollie got me so drunk I don't even remember leaving the cave."

"Well Dick and I had sex in your room at the cave that night."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Zatanna," barked Dick with a horrified look. "Zatanna what the hell are you doing?!"

Connor felt like he was going to explode. Those two bastards had screwed in his room! IN HIS BED! M'Gann had her mouth covered and was struggling not to laugh.

"Unless you start talking about Jason," threatened Zatanna. "He's going to find out what happened on the 19th of August.

Dick and Connor's faces were both red. Connor's because all he could picture was Dick and Zatanna screwing in his bed, and Dick's because he couldn't afford for Connor to know what happened on the 19th of August.

Dick sighed and said," Batman and I have come to two conclusions on the Jason thing. One, he was never dead and that we made a mistake."

"Batman would never make a mistake like that and neither would you," said Connor.

"I know but we have to think of it as a possibility. The second is that Ra's Al Ghul somehow got his body and put him in the Lazarus pits that keeps him alive, and revived him."

"Something that powerful exist," asked M'Gann. Dick shook his head yes.

"Ra's is a dangerous man," said Dick. "But for some reason I have a feeling in my gut he isn't the one behind this."

"Then who is," asked Connor.

"That's where Batman and I are stuck." They were all silent for maybe a minute then Dick started speaking again. "There is one more thing we can do to be sure, but Batman refuses to even discuss it." The three waited and Dick said," I want to dig up Jason's body to see if he's still in the coffin."

"But if you're wrong," started Zatanna.

"Then I'll be disturbing the dead for no reason."

"I can check to see if he's in the coffin," said Connor.

"No you can't. The coffin is lined with lead, and with X-ray vision you would only see his skeleton not his face."

Shawn brought out dinner and passed Connor a note.

_Don't worry we're sending it with dessert. I'm going to give you a strawberry short cake with the ring on it and her chocolate cake. I remember how your allergic to strawberries so just switch with her._

Connor could feel his heart thumping like crazy. The moment was drawing closer and closer. He snapped back to reality so his face wouldn't give anything away. Then he remembered he was still pissed at Dick and Zatanna.

"So what the hell happened on the 19th of August," asked Connor angrily cutting his food. Dick remained silent and his ears turned bright pink.

Zatanna took a bite of her salad and said," oh that. It was nothing big, we just had sex in your Durango."

"ZATANNA," growled Dick.

Connor broke his beer bottle he was holding at the time and glared Dick. The former Boy Wonder was covering his eyes with his hand, and eating with the other, while sweating the entire time. The Kryptonian didn't realize that he was actually growling until M'Gann rubbed the side of his face.

"Connor calm down," she said with a smile.

"They had sex in my car," retorted Connor roughly tapping the table. "And with how horny they always are, I'm going to assume more than once."

"And if you remember the day Dick became Nightwing, after his celebration party you and I had sex on his brand new black and blue motorcycle Batman bought him that he hadn't even ridden it."

Dick choked on the water he had been drinking at the time. "What the hell," he sputtered angrily. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" Connor smiled with relief. He had absolutely forgotten about that.

"Oh yeah, well I guess we're even Dick," he said smiling.

"No the fuck we're not! It was nearly 3 months after you got your car we did that! I hadn't even ridden it yet you bastard!"

"Hey easy with those words guy," said Connor in mock anger. "I know who my daddy is."

They all laughed at that, finished eating and Shawn came in with the dessert.

"Here's dessert and here's the bill," he said.

Dick took it and said," wow. Only $100 bucks even because we didn't bring Wally this time." He passed Shawn a debit card and he left.

Connor started to fake pretend to take a bite of his cake and said," oh damn it to hell. 5 years later and it's the same shit. They gave me strawberry shortcake again."

"Wow," said Dick playing along. "You should complain to Shawn because that's bullshit."

"M'Gann do you mind switching with me, I know how much you love strawberries."

"Yeah no problem," she said. They switched and she scooped up the ring in her first spoonful. Just before she put her engagement ring in her mouth, it came to eye level with her. "What is th-," she started. Then she stopped talking and looked at Connor with her mouth wide open.

"Oh my god," said Zatanna dropping her spoon into her ice cream when she saw what it was.

Connor took the ring off her spoon with a smile, wiped the frosting off it, scooted his chair back and got on one knee and held her hand.

"Oh my god, oh my god," Zatanna repeated faster.

Connor looked around and secretly thanked Shawn. Booth three had no other people but them in it, so this wasn't as hard.

"M'Gann these last five years have been the only years of my life, but they've also been the best years of my life because I spent all of them with you. You've been my best friend and my girlfriend all at the same time. You've put up with my anger when I know no other woman would, you make living without you unbearable and you've also made me realize, that I never want to go to sleep at night with you not at my side."

"Oh my god," repeated Zatanna again. Connor looked at Dick out of the corner of his eye and Dick understood instantly. He put his hand around Zatanna's mouth so she couldn't say it again. M'Gann had tears streaming down her face onto her jeans.

"M'Gann Shiagur Morse," he said placing the ring on her finger. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh my god," whispered Dick unable to stop himself. Zatanna clamped a hand over his mouth. This was the moment, the room was extremely tense. A yes would make him the happiest Kryptonian clone alive. A no would break his heart and if shock didn't kill him, he'd kill himself. She answered him by pulling him into a kiss that seemed like it would last forever.

"Yes Connor Kent," she said through tears. "I will."

Connor sighed the hard part was over. He couldn't believe it; she had said yes. He gave her another kiss and a tear slipped from his eyes.

Dick let out one loud," WOOOOOOOOOOO" while they were kissing.

Shawn came upstairs clapping with a smile and said," congratulations guys."

Dick stood up and embraced Connor and cried," hell fucking yes! That was so awesome man. Hard part over?"

Connor looked down at him and replied," yeah for now. I'm shaking like hell right now."

Zatanna hit them both upside the head and then went to hug M'Gann.

"You two assholes set this up and didn't tell me," she growled. "I could kill you both!"

"It's okay Zee," said the sobbing M'Gann.

"No it's not. I wouldn't want to be them when Artemis hears about this. She's going to fucking kill them."

The girls went to clean up in the bathroom quickly, they paid, and then Dick, Zatanna, and the Mr. and Mrs. Kent to be walked to the movie theater.


	41. A Speedster's Demons

**A/N - Having a quick moment in Arkham Asylum. I'm only worrying about Wally. I'm not going to spend three chapters in the Asylum because the Double Date is way more interesting to write about.**

**Enjoy!**

"OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL THEM," screamed Artemis.

Kid Flash had handed her his cell phone, they were in the Bioship almost to Arkham Asylum. Supey had proposed to M'Gann; and Batgirl and Artemis were furious they weren't present for it.

"You are a dead man Richard Grayson," said Batgirl into the phone when it was her turn.

Artemis rounded on Kid Flash. "You are too," she roared. "You knew about this and didn't tell me!

Kid Flash sighed and said," you would have told Zatanna or Barbara it's a good thing that I didn't tell you."

Batgirl hung up the phone and passed it back to Kid Flash who placed it in his jeans pocket since he had on his costume. Robin was typing on his holo-computer and three pictures came up.

"So it looks like we'll just need to guard regular inmates tonight," asked Blue Beetle.

"If it only were that easy Blue," he replied. Robin typed a few more things and a picture of a green woman with flaming red hair and no pants came up.

"Neptune's Beard," cried Lagoon Boy. "Where are her pants?"

"Dude," said Kid Flash touching his shoulder. "On the surface world and in Atlantis as I'm sure Kaldur will tell you, a woman with no pants on is a good thing."

Aqualad shot him a look of death, and Artemis kicked him.

Blue Beetle whistled. "Damn she's hot, but who is she Rob? Plant Woman?"

"This is Poison Ivy," he explained. "Her real name is Pamela Lillian Isley. In a freak accident years ago she literally became one with plants. Anytime she sees a person man or woman hurting a plant she kills them and on several occasions she's attempted to wipe out Gotham to turn it into the world's biggest garden."

Aqualad turned and said," Batgirl, Lagoon Boy, and Blue Beetle I want you guys to guard Poison Ivy."

"Hell yes," said Blue Beetle. "These missions just keep getting better and better."

Batgirl typed some things on her holo-computer and this time an 8 foot tall lizard appeared.

"This is Killer Croc, but his real name is Weylon Jones," said Batgirl. "He's looked like this since he was a small child. He has committed numerous murders throughout Gotham. Anytime someone dies in the sewers in Gotham unless he's lockd up, it is presumed that he is the culprit."

Aqualad looked at him then said," Robin you and I shall watch Killer Croc."

Robin looked a little scared but nodded his head yes.

"Finally," continued Batgirl. "This is the Scarecrow. He was once known as Doctor Jonathan Crane and in my opinion he is the most dangerous out of these three. He is an expert on fear. His main weapon is his fear gas, which makes all horrors come true. Trust me, he's made the nightmares of Batman and Nightwing come true numerous times. Do not underestimate him at all. The best way to avoid his influence to terrify you is to not speak to him at all. No matter what he says do not conversate with him."

"So we get the guy that makes horrors come true," asked Artemis. "Lovely."

"Don't worry babe," said Kid Flash putting an arm around her. "We got the big bad Scarecrow."

"No games either of you," commanded Aqualad. "Just watch him."

The Bioship landed in the middle of the Arkham Asylum and the Team split to their respective locations. Poison Ivy was in the penitentiary, Killer Croc was in Maximum Security, and Scarecrow who was just returning to Arkham Asylum courtesy of Batman was being processed.

While the Scarecrow was being processed Artemis asked a guard," when was he dropped off?"

"Batman brought him here about thirty minutes ago," explained the guard. "Then he got an alert that Joker was attacking a part of the city and he left to stop him."

"Good ol Bats," said Kid Flash. "Always rushing off."

The Scarecrow was processed and Artemis and Kid Flash escorted him back to his cell. As soon as he entered the Scarecrow said," ah home sweet home." Artemis and Wally both remained silent. "Oh what's this? The Justice League couldn't be bothered to have Flash and Green Arrow guard me? Instead I have sidekicks guarding me? No... even worse... I have children guarding me. How disappointing." Kid Flash took a deep breath to calm himself, but still remained silent. "Awww have I upset you young man? Come now, the least you could do is tell me your names. Let us be proper and civil or have your idiot mentors not been teaching you brats manners."

"Kid Flash is my name," he blurted out unable to stop himself.

Artemis glared at KF and said," be quiet."

The Scarecrow laughed, and Kid Flash noticed for the first time that he was beginning to sweat.

"Kid Flash," he teased. "What an interesting name, although you look a little old to still be considered a kid but as you wish it's your stupid nickname."

"It not stupid," growled KF.

"Kid Flash stop talking," ordered Artemis. He looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"The way you two look at one another," said the Scarecrow. "Almost as if... you hunger for each other, ahhhhhhh that's it. You two must like each other, no no you're past that phase... you two are dating. Tell me how does it feel to know that one of you may die during a mission? Does it terrify you? Oh please let me know."

"SHUT UP," shouted Kid Flash.

"So you don't like to be teased young man and I'm guessing because I'm male it makes you hate me even more does it? You were abused as a child weren't you Kid Flash?" KF stiffened and unfortunately that gave the Scarecrow just what he needed even more. "Oh goody you were abused weren't you? Oh tell me about it. Tell me was it your father, I'm guessing it was. Did he enjoy beating the crap out of you, or was a mental thing? He made you wish to die some days didn't he; made you just want to find a knife and just end it all with one cut across the wrist didn't he?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"One more word and I'll fire this arrow," said Artemis stringing her bow.

"Don't make petty threats girl," said the Scarecrow. We both know that you won't do it. I however will do this." The Scarecrow quick as lightning; reached under his bed and there was a bag and he smashed it on the floor. An orange gas flew in the air. Kid Flash closed his eyes and next thing he knew he was separated from Artemis. He heard the door of the cell burst open and Scarecrow run past him laughing. He started to run after him but he found that he was just running down a hallway of the Asylum.

"Damn it," growled Kid Flash. Batman was going to kill him for letting that freak get away. Suddenly he heard a familiar shriek. "Artemis," he said. He started running back to her position but again it seemed like he was just running down an empty hallway. He stopped again. He wasn't getting anywhere.

"You're still just as stupid and pathetic as ever."

Kid Flash hadn't heard that voice in years and he never wanted to hear it again. He turned and there he was. All six foot two of him. He was khakis and a blue collared shirt. His platinum blond hair was tinged with little flecks of gray.

"Hello punk," his stepfather growled.

"Simon," said Kid Flash in shock. This wasn't possible; it couldn't be possible he was supposed to be dead.

"I can't believe it. You're the same litte punk and you still haven't amounted to a damn thing."

"Yes I have! I'm part of the Team and when the time comes I'll be a part of the Justice League."

Simon walked closer to him laughing. Kid Flash could almost smell the booze on him; he only ever got drunk when he was angry and then he always took it out on him.

"The Justice League doesn't want you," said Simon with an evil grin. "They have people like Superman and Batman. Why would they ever need someone as pathetic and shitty as you? All you can do is run and all your friends know it. Dick is the popular one, Connor is the strong one, and Kaldur is the wise one. They're only friends with you because of the Team. They would never want to be seen with someone like you."

"Shut up," snarled Kid Flash running away. He got a fair distance and when he turned and looked Simon was right behind him again.

"Always trying to run away from your problems huh boy?" Simon shook his head. "I always told your mother that she should've just put you in an orphanage. We were far better off without you. She was a lot less stressed when you left; hell she was even happy." Kid Flash was breathing hard and then he ran at Simon. He was going to hurt him, but as he got closer and closer to him Simon just kept getting further away. "What's the matter Wally? Am I too fast for you? Maybe I'm your father and you actually got your super powers from me instead of Barry's experiment. That would horrify you wouldn't son? If I was actually your father."

"You're not my father," snarled Kid Flash tears streaming down his face. "Fathers don't do to their children what you used to do you to me."

"IT WAS TO MAKE YOU A MAN! IT WAS TO MAKE YOU STRONG! BUT I SEE IN THE END, IT FAILED BOY!"

"IT WAS CRUEL PUNISHMENT! EVERTIME YOU HAD A BAD DAY, GOT ANGRY OR GOT DRUNK ALL YOU DID WAS YELL AT ME AND FUCKING BRUTALIZE ME! I WAS NOTHING MORE THAN YOUR PUNCHING BAG!"

Simon laughed again and walked towards Kid Flash and pushed him down. Kid Flash was in shock now. Dead men couldn't move let alone touch someone.

"Look at you always hiding behind a mask," teased Simon. He took Kid Flash's mask off and simply left Wally raised his hand and Wally flinched.

"Please Simon, don't do it," he begged. "Please don't hit me."

Simon laughed and asked," what did I always tell you before I hit you?"

Wally whimpered as more tears fell down his face. "Its for my own good," he answered.

"Damn right," whispered Simon grabbing a chunk of Wally's hair and holding it. Then he brought his fist down on his face. Wally felt the stinging blows go across his face. One time, two times, three times, again, and again, and again. Simon was right after all these years he just a coward who hid behind a mask. Then he heard a laugh and Simon's eyes flashed orange. That was impossible because Wally remembered what he feared most about Simon, and it was his bright green eyes. They were the color of a stoplight; just before Simon struck him for the umpteenth time, he rolled out of the way and ran away again.

"Why run boy," Simon called out. "You know I'll just catch you again."

Wally ran for what had to be hours and then he simply stopped. He didn't understand why this man wasn't dead. Wally remembered reading the reports that Simon Johnson had been killed in a building fire nearly three years ago. He had been so happy that he actually kissed Connor on the mouth. And three broken ribs later he was still happy. Suddenly he heard crying, and recognized it at once as Artemis.

"Mommy I'm so sorry," she was saying. "It's my fault you're in the wheelchair. I should've been a good girl, I'm so sorry Mommy."

Wally had met Paula Crock years ago. She had told him about her life as the Huntress, the crimes she committed with Sportsmaster, and even about her last mission; but she would never say that Artemis was to blame for her becoming crippled. He felt the side of his face, it was cold. There was no way. Simon had punched him at least twelve times; his face should still feel like it was on fire. Wally took a deep breath and remembered Batgirl's words "his main weapon is his fear gas which makes all horrors come true". That's what that orange gas must've been, Fear Gas. And it had made his worse nightmares come true, and it had to be affecting Artemis as well. It must've been really strong if Wally's system hadn't filtered it out yet.

"Ah there you are," said a voice with a sneer. Simon was walking back and this time he was holding the belt. He was slapping it down on his hand. "I know these used to be your favorite beatings Wally." Wally sighed and pulled his mask back over his head. "About to run again?"

"I'm done running especially from you," declared Kid Flash. Kid Flash started spinning until he was one big yellow tornado. He was spinning and spinning. When he stopped the gas was gone, and so was Simon. "I'm never running again!"

Kid Flash looked over at Artemis and she was getting up wiping her eyes.

"What happened," she asked.

Kid Flash sighed," it was the Scarecrow's Fear Gas. That's what he dropped on the ground. He escaped afterwards."

"Damn," said Artemis. "We have to find him."

The loudspeaker came on with Warden Sharp's voice.

"_Will all temporary security guards return to the front of the Asylum please. Your services are no longer required."_

The Speedster groaned. "We have to find him."

"We can't guarantee that we won't be affected by that gas again," said Artemis. "Let's just go to the front and tell the Warden."

Kid Flash wanted to argue, but he agreed. He wasn't in any hurry to see Simon again. When they got back to the front of the Asylum, they saw Joker being strapped onto a device and about to be wheeled away and Batman was speaking with Batgirl and Robin.

"How was your babysitting job," said Blue Beetle suddenly coming up to KF.

"Not good at all," responded Artemis quietly holding her arm.

"What do you mean not good at all," said the Dark Knight walking up. The Batglare was in full effect.

"I'll just get on the Bioship," said Blue Beetle going away.

Batman folded his arms awaiting an answer.

"Some how sir, the Scarecrow got Fear Gas into his cell without the guards knowing," said Kid Flash. "He caught me and Artemis off guard with it."

"Batgirl and I told you how dangerous Scarecrow was," cried Robin. "You should've been more careful!"

Batman looked at his protégée and said," go away." Robin glared at him for a second and then left with the rest of the team to the ship.

"We're sorry Batman," continued Artemis. "We should've been ready."

Batman looked at them completely un-readable and then said," Tim has never fought with Scarecrow so he hasn't been put through his worst nightmares like I'm guessing the two of you have. I understand, it wasn't your fault. Jonathan Crane is an extremely dangerous man. I've been affected by the Fear Gas a number of times, each time worse than the last. I'll take care of him before I leave the island."

"Hey Baaaaaaats," cried Joker. "Are you coming or not?"

"I have to go," said Batman. "You all did a satisfactory job. Go home and get some rest." He left to escort Joker with the guards.

Kid Flash sighed and got on the Bioship. On the way back to Happy Harbor he lay his head on Artemis' shoulder and before he closed his eyes he prayed for a dreamless sleep.


	42. Double Date Part 2

**A/N - Well people here's the rest of our date. I hope that you enjoy reading it. A quick Dick and Zatanna moment before we get to the rest of the date.**

**Enjoy!**

"Oh shit," cried Dick when they arrived at the theater. "I don't have my wallet with me.

"What do you mean you don't have your wallet," asked Connor. "You paid for dinner at the restaurant; did you drop it?"

"I must've dropped it in the car when we got our coats."

Connor growled and rubbed his head.

"Calm down Connor said," M'Gann rubbing his back.

"Do you need your wallet," asked Connor.

"Do you have cash to pay for four people to get in angry guy," replied Dick.

Connor sighed and tossed Dick the keys to his Durango which was on the other side of the plaza back by the restaurant.

"Hurry up," he said angrily as Dick and Zatanna ran back to the car. It took the couple about ten minutes to locate Connor's black and red car but as soon as they did they sped back to the movie theater. Unfortunately all the parking spots were packed as the movie was having a big premiere. Something called Project X was hitting the theaters today and every person in Happy Harbor must've been trying to see that movie. Dick parked the car over by the floral shop where there was always parking about 200 feet away from the movie theater. He turned and looked and immediately spotted his wallet. Dick got out of the front seat, shut the door and jumped into the back and picked it up; he climbed had almost climbed out of the back seat of the car when he felt the back of his shirt get pulled hard. He sighed happily as Zatanna pressed her lips to his.

"I want to talk," said the sorceress.

Dick sighed; he loved what their talks always led up to.

**10 minutes later**

"You know Zee," started Dick as he threw his Superman boxers back on. "We have got to stop doing this."

Zatanna smiled as he passed over her blouse. "Doing what," she asked with a smile.

"Don't say that all chalantly like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"I in fact said it very nonchalantly. And I would think that you didn't care. I thought you liked doing this."

"If the 'this' your talking is sex," said Dick putting his pants back on. "Then I love doing that, but we've got to stop doing it in Connor's truck; because one of these days he's going to catch us and kill us."

Zatanna sighed and gave him a long wet kiss. "What were we talking about?"

Dick put his shirt on and gave her another kiss then replied," eh I have no idea. Something about the color blue?"

Zatanna smiled as they got out of the car and started power walking to the theater. As she was fixing her hair she said," well you always have that Kryptonite Bruce makes you keep just in case."

Dick laughed knowing he would have to use it on Connor if he ever caught them in his truck. When they finally got inside the theater they found M'Gann sitting at a table.

"Where's Connor," asked Zatanna.

M'Gann yawned and said," he went to the bathroom." The Martian looked at couple for a second and then using her telekinesis, she quickly fixed the wrinkles in Dick's shirt, and on Zatanna's jeans. "My god you two are so obvious it's pathetic."

"Sorry Miss M," said Dick with a smile. "And thank you."

Connor came out the bathroom glaring at them. "Finally, I thought we were going to have to pick a movie without you guys," he said. Dick tossed him the keys back.

"Alright," cried Dick in relief. "What kind of movie are we watching; I vote for action."

"Romance," said Zatanna.

"Comedy," said M'Gann.

"Horror," said Connor.

"Well that got us no where," said Dick. "Well M'Gann technically you're the happiest right now, so how about we go with comedy."

They all agreed and got in line for tickets. When it was their turn at the teller the man in front of them rushed past and he bumped into Connor.

"Excuse you," said Connor in anger. The man was in his late forties, he turned to look at Connor. He had unusual looking green eyes.

"Apologies young man," he said. His voice sounded like running water that's how smooth it was.

Connor took a deep breath and said," it's no problem."

The man bowed to the foursome and left for his movie. Dick noticed that Connor was sweating but didn't say anything. They got their movie tickets and headed inside their movie. During the previews they showed a movie about monkeys.

"God I hate monkeys," growled Connor.

"C'mon Connor, that monkey was adorable," said Dick.

"I agree young man."

Dick looked down a row and saw the same old man who ran into Connor.

"Absolutely adorable don't you all agree," he said.

"I guess," said Zatanna.

"_Who the hell is that guy," grunted Connor._

"_He's starting to creep me out," admitted M'Gann._

"_He's just an older man trying to make friends although I don't know why," said Dick. "Let's try to keep it civil and not be rude."_

Zatanna pursed her lips. "_Yeah well you and Connor switch seats so that M'Gann and I are in the middle. He's scary as hell and those eyes aren't natural."_

Dick and Connor moved to Zatanna's command and the lights dimmed and the movie started. About 45 minutes into the movie, the film messed up and the lights came back on.

"Oh my god what the hell," asked Dick breaking away from Zatanna's lips.

"Well we weren't really watching the movie," said M'Gann pulling away from Connor.

"I paid almost $50 bucks to get us in here, I have the right to chose to watch the movie or not. I paid for guaranteed make-out time in the dark, these damn lights need to cut back off!"

"Excuse me young man," asked the creepy old guy. They all looked at him. "Would you please look after my bag while I use the restroom."

"Uh sure," said Dick. "What's your name?"

"My name is John."

"Okay."

John took that as he cue to leave, and he got up. As he passed Connor, the Kryptonian started coughing.

When John was gone, Zatanna glared at Dick and said," what the hell was that?"

"What did I do," asked Dick curiously.

"You told creepy old guy you'd watch his bag."

"His name is John, Zee. Why are you getting so worked up?"

Conner wiped his brow and said," something about him isn't right. I can't place a finger on it though."

"You two are overreacting," said M'Gann. "He's just an old man."

Suddenly the lights began flickering, then they stayed on. The whole crowd went "aww" and remained seated.

"This is BS," said Dick standing. "I could go in and fix the problem in ten minutes."

"Just sit down," said Connor. "Pissing and moaning about it isn't going to make the lights come back on any quicker."

Dick grumbled but sighed and sat back down. Suddenly the lights completely cut back off and the crowd cheered, but they were confused when the movie didn't continue. Instead a young man with short black hair a biker jacket, and a domino mask appeared on the screen. The audience began talking.

"Who the hell is that?"

"I'm never coming to this theatre again."

"Why does he sorta look like Nightwing?"

"Its Jason," whispered Dick. The three of them looked at them and then looked at the screen as Jason began speaking.

"Hello big brother I know that you can hear me," said Jason. Those other three who're with you should listen as well because in a few moments this is going to concern them as well." M'Gann, Zatanna and Connor all looked at one another as Jason continued. "Right now, I'm in the theatre some where that you can't see me. The Light is ready to test you all again, but not when you guys are in full Team mode. Your chances of success are far too good when you are all together. So here is your test. Save as many people in this theatre as you can."

John returned from the bathroom and returned to his seat.

"What's going on," he asked. "Where's the movie?"

Zatanna shrugged her shoulders and said in mock ignorance," I don't know this place is horrible."

Dick realized he heard loud breathing and he looked over at Connor. The guy looked like he was going to have a heart attack. Something was really wrong with him. Suddenly the lights came back on.

The man directly behind Dick stood up and roared," OH FUCK THIS. I'M GETTING MY MONEY BACK!" As soon as he took one step, there was a _whip_ the man's head tilted back and he fell on top of Dick getting blood every where. Dick looked and saw that he had been blasted with a sniper rifle right in the middle of the forehead. Everyone in the theatre started screaming like hell.

"_Jason is here what are we going to do," Dick asked the other three._

"ANYONE STANDS UP, AND THEY'RE NEXT," roared Jason. Everyone remained in their seats, but were all visibly terrified. "Your test begins now."

"_There's no way we can get all these people out safely," said Zatanna._

"_Something's wrong with Connor," said M'Gann._

They all looked at the Kryptonian. He was doing bad. He was sweating and he looked extremely pale.

"_I'm fine," he growled. "But how do we stop Jason. I can't jump in front of sniper rifle bullets that I can't see coming."_

There was another _whip _and everyone turned and saw that one of the curtains where the screen was, was on fire. And it was spreading fast.

"You're running out of time brother," said Jason on the screen. "And just to make things fair I'll throw two more obstacles in your path." Jason laughed an evil laugh and there was another _whip _and M'Gann screamed. There was a dart sticking in Zatanna's shoulder.

"The fuck," said Zatanna. The sorceress immediately exhaled deeply. Her eyes rolled and she placed her head on Dick's shoulder.

"_What's wrong with her," snarled Connor._

"_Relax Con, it's a tranq; he probably did that so she couldn't put out the fire," said Dick._

Suddenly Jason laughed and the movie screen began tearing itself apart. When it parted there was the real Jason Todd standing with a dagger in his hand and a sniper rifle in the other.

"Okay," he said. "I lied earlier. I'm giving you three more obstacles. A knocked out magic user, myself, and…"

John suddenly stood up and faced the trio. His eyes were glowing so bright. Connor grabbed his sides and threw up all over the floor.

"Connor what's wrong with you," asked M'Gann in panic.

"Run away before it's too late," said Connor realizing who the last enemy was.

Dick took out his utility belt and escrima sticks then he looked at the fire. Already the walls were catching on fire. The audience was screaming like crazy; they were terrified he couldn't blame them. But they were all too terrified to stand after seeing one man already killed. They had to somehow get them out of there, but with Zatanna asleep they were definitely already in a bad position. John looked at Connor and then Dick couldn't believe it he ripped off his chest to reveal a glowing piece of Kryptonite.

"Metallo," groaned Connor in pain.

The former human peeled off his face and said," in the flesh… in a manner of speaking."

Dick did a quick spinning heel quick and Metallo was kicked over into the stairs, where he rolled down. Dick jumped and attempted to land on Metallo, but a rope appeared around his ankle and he was swung in front of Jason. He landed on his stomach.

"You're fighting me," said Jason attempting to stab Dick. Dick blocked the knife with an escrima stick and tripped Jason. He looked up and Connor and M'Gann, they were both trying to revive Zatanna but it wasn't working at all. Then Connor did the most idiotic thing ever. He charged at Metallo. He managed to tackle the robot but as soon as Metallo got up; he had the advantage because the Kryptonite was shinning on Connor. Dick could only get glimpses of the ass whipping Connor was taking; he was too busy fighting with Jason to worry about Connor.

Jason was swinging those Kris with great accuracy, but Dick was far better at dodging than attacking. Jason slashed him once or twice but, nothing too serious. Jason went for a stab, which Dick parried, and in return he kicked Jason in the face and he went through the movie screen. Dick looked over at Connor. Metallo had him on the ground and was kicking him in the gut. Connor was coughing up blood. Dick suddenly crouched and he looked in the room. It was almost completely ablaze. If the fire spread to the ceiling they were all dead. He took out his utility belt and flung an exploding shuriken at the wall and it blew up. A giant hole was now in the wall.

"EVERYONE, OUT OUT OUT," shouted Dick. The audience filed out. He could tell that some people were being trampled on the way out; but he didn't have time to worry about them. He pressed his escrima together and they sparked with electricity. Dick jumped on Metallo's back and pressed the sticks into him. Dick and Metallo both receiving the shocks together both hollered in pain. Connor managed to stand up, and using what strength he had, tackled Metallo onto the ground.

"I'll try to hold him," cried Connor. "It wont be long at all. You all get out of here this entire place is going to come down.

Dick started coughing and he looked at the ceiling and to his horror the fire had finally reached there. Only about half the civilians had evacuated. Dick looked up and M'Gann and Zatanna. M'Gann was struggling to move, the heat had to be killing her. And inhaling all that smoke couldn't be good for Zatanna especially when she couldn't use magic to heal herself. Suddenly Dick felt himself get kicked in the back of the head. He saw stars for a second and then after focusing he saw that Jason was back supporting a busted lip. The two former Boy Wonder's began circling one another.

"Why are you working with the Light Jason," cried Dick. "You may have hated following the rules all the time but you were still one of us. The Light is seeking to control everything. They stand for everything that you hate."

Dick looked to see Metallo finally back up and he threw Connor who landed right next to him. Connor's left eye was blackened and he was bleeding from the mouth and nose. Jason looked at Dick.

"Never thought I would live to see you roughed up brother," Jason said to him.

Dick started coughing. The smoke in here was no unbearable. They had to get Zatanna out of here before something bad happened to her because of lack of oxygen.

"_Well this'll be bad," said Dick._

"_What… are you….. doing," asked M'Gann._

Dick dropped a smoke bomb and vanished.

"_Beat smoke, with more smoke," asked Connor." Genius."_

Dick reached to where they were sitting and lifted Zatanna and threw her over his shoulder.

"I'll be back for you," he promised M'Gann.

"Just get... Zatanna out," she gasped.

Dick ran outside through the hole he made, and looked up. He was shocked at the sight. The fire and had spread, and now the entire movie theatre was on fire. He could see people being evacuated, and could hear the sirens wailing. Dick grabbed a movie worker and showed her Zatanna.

"Watch her for me please," he shouted. And before he got an answer he rushed back into the burning building for Connor and M'Gann. He saw M'Gann trying to make her way through the flames and Metallo still destroying Connor, Jason however was no where to be seen. He reached into his utility belt and threw an electrical shuriken at Metallo. The robo-man was shocked and M'Gann used what energy she had left to telekinetically push him away from Connor. Connor sat up. Both of his eyes had been blackened now, and he was bleeding from the left ear. Being vulnerable due to the Kryptonite the smoke was getting to him as well.

"_We have to go now," said M'Gann_

"_Agree," said Dick and Connor together._

Dick put Connor's arm around his neck and they headed for Dick's man made exit but suddenly a piece of the ceiling collapsed blocking the exit.

"Very bad," said Dick.

They turned and saw that Metallo was getting up again. Another onslaught from him and they were finished. Suddenly another portion of the ceiling fell down. Death by ceiling or by Metallo thought Dick. This for sure wasn't a good way to go out, but he was happy that he got Zatanna to safety. He hoped that she would find it in her heart to forgive him some day. Dick was preparing to accept his fate when he found himself floating off the ground. No not floating, levitating.

"_I'm sorry guys," said M'Gann._

She looked at the both of them; she was sweating profusely and breathing hard but her eyes were glowing green and then Dick knew what she was about to do.

"NO," screamed Connor when he felt himself levitating as well. Metallo charged at them but M'Gann put her hand out and telekinectically stopped him from moving as well. Dick could feel himself being completely constricted. Every time he tried to move it just seemed like the movements got harder and harder.

"_M'Gann stop please," pleaded Dick._

"_I'm sorry Richard," she said. "There is no other way but this."_

"_YOU CAN'T SACRIFICE YOURSELF FOR THE BOTH OF US," bellowed Connor. "I LOVE YOU, I NEED YOU."_

"_I know Connor. But to keep you alive I would give my life one thousand times over."_

"Stupid girl," laughed Metallo. "You think a building collapsing on me is going to kill me? You're sacrificing yourself for nothing."

Dick was finally levitated to the top of the building.

"_M'Gann no," cried Dick. "Let us go!"_

"_Please M'Gann," whimpered Connor. "Please don't do this, don't leave me." _Dick looked at his friend who had tears coming down his face as he pleaded with is finacee. Even within the mental link he sounded like a wounded animal that was going to die any minute. M'Gann with tears in her eyes mouthed to Connor "I love you" gave one last push and she sent him and Connor flying to the ground. Dick landed on his left arm about 300 feet from the theatre. As soon as he landed on the ground he felt his arm go _crunch;_ Dick knew that it instantly broke. But that didn't even matter. He saw Connor getting up as well despite the numerous bruises that he must have. They got up and ran back towards the theatre; maybe it wasn't too late.

They pushed people out of their way. Connor made it there first just as more of the building collapsed and dove in. Dick stopped knowing that Connor had a better chance of survival. Dick waited with the people outside for what seemed like an eternity. And then his heart dropped there was a quick white flash, and then as he saw the building finally completely collapse. When the dust finally was gone, he looked but there was no sign of Connor, M'Gann, Metallo, or Jason. Dick breathed easy when he heard a familiar snarl and then a flash of red. Connor blasted a piece of wood off of him with his heat vision.

He got up screaming," M'GAAAAAANN!"

Dick didn't care that there were hundreds of people watching them he placed on his domino mask; and used it's vision mode. He located Metallo easily, several dead bodies, and then the cowl went green for a Martian Signature.

"Connor over here," yelled Dick pointing. Connor raced to his location and lifted up the piece of wood. And then he sank to his knees. M'Gann was on the ground her head was lolled to the side. She had dust all over the side of her face, and blue blood was dripping down her face.

"Oh god please no," said Dick in pain holding his broken arm. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes.

"M'Gann I know you're there," said Connor. He started doing CPR. After what seemed like an eternity of Connor repeating the motions, Dick finally stopped him after coming to a conclusion. Connor could hear heartbeats he knew M'Gann was already dead when he saw her. He just refused to accept it.

"Connor," he said gently. "She's gone."

"NO," bellowed Connor. "She still alive, she can't be dead."

Connor went to do CPR again, but Dick kneeled on the ground and grabbed him gently by the hand. His voice thick with tears he said," Connor. She's gone man."

"No no no no no," cried Connor. He lifted M'Gann's broken body gently and just began rocking her. "NOOOOOOOO!"

Dick looked around. People were beginning to surround them.

"Connor we have to go," said Dick putting an arm on his shoulder.

Suddenly there was a movement of rubble. Everyone turned and saw Metallo climbing up. Dick saw that there was a piece of metal infused onto his chest from the fire, which meant he couldn't shine that Kryptonite. Bad thing for Metallo was that Connor saw it as well. The Teen of Steel charged Metallo and punched a whole right through him. Metallo yelled in pain as Connor placed another hand in the hole and easily ripped him apart. Then as insurance he melted Metallo's body with his heat vision. When the Kryptonite core fell out, Dick ran and quickly placed it in a lead container. Dick then pressed a few buttons on his watch, and remote control called Connor's truck to them. When they finally turned to look back at M'Gann, all of the emotion and pain that had suddenly vanished when Connor destroyed Metallo returned in an instant; and they simply broke down. Dick broke down because he'd lost a friend who he'd come to love as a sister over the years and Connor broke down because he'd lost the only woman who he ever gave a damn about.

They placed Zatanna and M'Gann in the car, set it to auto-pilot, and cried the entire way back to the cave.

**A/N - now I know at the moment you are probably wanting me to burn in hell for what i've done and I just want to say that it was necessary for the story to all fall together. Hope you can forgive me in time**


	43. Pain, Knitted Items, and a Declaration

**A/N - Sorry I just left you guys hanging after last night, but I was too busy thinking about how there is a special place in hell waiting for me. But I managed to get two chapters done today, and I've almost hit the hundred thousand mark on words. Way too happy right now.**

**Enjoy!**

Zatanna blinked as her eyes starting focusing into view. Her head felt like it was splitting open. She didn't like to drink alcohol so there was no way that this was a hangover. She sat up slowly and realized that she was in her room at the cave. She saw an empty glass on the side of her bed and noticing how dry her throat was said"_llif htiw retaw." _The cup instantly filled and she drank it all down in one motion. Zatanna grabbed her head with her hand and attempted to remember everything before the blackout. Double date, dinner, Connor proposing, movies, creepy old guy and… Jason and Metallo. Then she remembered a dart hit her in the shoulder. It had to have been a tranq dart.

"Damn it," she groaned sitting up and exiting the room. Zatanna stopped as she was hearing something that she didn't think was possible. It was Connor and he was crying. A cry that could only be described as his entire world had just come to an end. She could faintly hear Dick crying as well. What had happened while she was out? Zatanna quickly walked into the living area and saw Dick, Connor, and M'Gann. Dick was by the stove with a pot of tea on, with his left arm in a sling. He had tear stains all over his face and his eyes were red. Connor was sitting on the ground with his face in his knees. He didn't look up but Zatanna could see dry blood all over him so she could only imagine what his face looked like. M'Gann was passed out on the couch.

"Guys," said Zatanna softly. "Are you okay? What happened after I passed out?"

At the sound of her voice they both looked at her. Dick's face was unreadable; Connor's gave it away instantly. Zatanna felt as though she was watching her father place the Helmet of Fate back on.

"No," she cried. Zatanna ran over to M'Gann and felt for her pulse, but unfortunately there was nothing. "Oh god," she whimpered and Connor began to cry even more. "Oh god, what happened to her? Who did this?" The guys didn't say anything at all. Zatanna ran up to Dick and grabbed him by the shirt and shook him. "Richard who did this to M'Gann," she screamed slamming her fist into his chest again and again. Finally she started crying and he pulled her into an embrace.

Dick sighed and answered," she sacrificed herself saving me and Connor from a fire with Metallo."

"What happened to Metallo," asked Zatanna looking up at him.

"He's dead," snarled Connor. He finally looked up for a second. Connor had numerous cuts and bruises on his face. Some were already healing thanks to his Kryptonian DNA. Zatanna knew that he had killed Metallo and she didn't even care.

**"Recognized Aqualad B02, Kid Flash B03, Artemis B07, Batgirl B10"**

"Fuck me," said Dick as he ran his hand over his face. Zatanna could only sob as the rest of the veterans who knew M'Gann the best walked into the living area. They all walked in and looked around the room. They saw three friends crying and one not moving and pieced it together instantly. Wally rushed to the sink and vomited, Artemis went to Zatanna and the both of them began crying together. Kaldur yelled and began ramming his fist through the wall over and over until the Kryptonian walked up to him and gently stopped him. Connor put an arm around the Atlantean's shoulders, and Kaldur brought a hand up to his eyes and started crying. Barbara took two steps forward and then she slowly just sat on the floor like she was in a trance.

Wally wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and with his voice cracking asked," what happened?"

"We're expecting three more people Wally," croaked Connor patting the distraught Kaldur's back. "Let's wait for them to get here first. I don't want to have to repeat any of this if I can avoid it."

After that, they all sat in silence; Dick poured everyone a cup of tea but no one was really feeling up to drinking it. Artemis got up and covered M'Gann with a white sheet, which of course made everyone burst into tears again.

**"Recognized Superman 01, Martian Manhunter 07"**

"Oh dude," sighed Wally wiping his tears away.

Dick cleared his throat and said," just let me do all the talking."

"No," said Connor just above a whisper. "I need to do this."

Dick nodded his head as Superman and Martian Manhunter walked through. Superman seeing Barbara on the floor in shock picked her up and gently placed her on the couch. Martian Manhunter's eyes looked tired. Dick had told them everything on the comm. link; he must've done some crying of his own tonight.

Connor sat on the couch asked," where's Batman?"

"Joker turned the tables in Arkham Asylum just as soon as you all left," answered Superman. "The island is under his control. When I last spoke with Batman he was down in Killer Croc's lair looking for a plant Poison Ivy told him about."

"Who is responsible for this," asked Manhunter in a venomous voice.

"Metallo was," said Zatanna.

"Where is he," asked Superman.

"I killed him," answered Connor.

Superman took a deep breath and said," okay start talking."

Connor (with occasional help from Dick) recounted the entire night's events. He had to pause to compose himself at times, but within an hour and a half he was finished talking. Manhunter took his niece's body and left for the Watchtower claiming he would keep her body there until her funeral could be held on Earth.

"What do we do now," asked Kaldur. "One by one, the Light is somehow finding a way to kill the people we love and care for the most. First Tula, then Bumblebee, and now M'Gann; who's to say who'll die next. AT THE RATE THESE BASTARDS ARE GOING, ONE OF MY FUCKING KIDS IS GOING TO BE KILLED NEXT!" Zatanna seeing how upset Kaldur was went and got him a cup of water which he drained.

"You can't think like that Kaldur," said Superman.

"But he's telling the truth Dad," roared Connor. "The Light isn't even concerned about the Justice League. We're the ones who are suffering and losing friends, and loved ones. Not you guys!"

**"****Recognized Batman 02"**

The Dark Knight came in and he looked like hell. His cape was nearly ripped off, his suit torn and bloody every where, and yet he walked as though he didn't have a single injury.

"I'm up to speed," he said as soon as he entered the room. Barbara immediately went under the cabinets and grabbed alcohol and bandages and began tending to her mentor much to his dismay.

"It's seems to me that the Light are catching us off guard because they know our identities," said Artemis. "There is no way that one person in the Light could figure out the identity of every Justice League and Team member; it's not possible."

"Maybe not," said Batman as Barbara wrapped up his ribs. "The Light has people like Psimon; they can easily go into your mind and find your name out."

"But we haven't fought Psimon in forever," countered Barbara. "The last time that we fought him was before the twins were born."

Everyone exhaled deeply and with frustration. As usual in terms of dealing with Light, they had gotten no where and all that ended up happening was that a friend had been killed.

Kaldur looked at the clock, wiped his eyes and said," it's past ten. I told my babysitter I'd be back by now. I...I have to go." He got up placed a hand on Connor's shoulder and left. Barbara pulled out her cell phone, called and checked in with Commissioner Gordon and said she'd be home soon. She left. Batman and Superman left as well but not before telling the remaining members not to blame themselves as it would only drive them crazy. Everyone needing alone time to grieve in their own way got up and went to their rooms and shut their doors.

**1 AM**

Zatanna was walking down the hall. She was wearing her homemade robe that M'Gann had knitted for her. It was white with a black capital Z stitched in. She always wore it, but tonight she just felt it would be disrespectful not to wear it. She smiled and remembered when M'Gann gave it to her. It was three sizes two big but she eventually grew into it. She walked into the kitchen for some depression food, and found out that she was the second one into kitchen as Artemis had beaten her there. The archer was wearing the green scarf M'Gann had knitted for her around her neck and going absolutely medieval on a piece of chocolate cake. Artemis had taken almost all the food out of the fridge as if she knew the others were coming.

"Any more," asked Zatanna grabbing a stool. Artemis smiled and passed her the cake and the whip cream.

"You're going to need it," said Artemis starting on the cookie dough ice cream.

"Ain't that the truth."

After eating half the cake alone; Dick walked into the kitchen wearing pajamas and his homemade socks that M'Gann knitted for him. They were mismatched on purpose. One had the Robin symbol, and the other had the Nightwing symbol.

"Room for one more," he asked.

Zatanna looked at him and noticed that he had been crying again without a doubt. He sat next to her and Zatanna pulled his down to her chest and gave him a kiss on the forehead and said," it'll be alright."

Dick sat in a stool with a weak smile and croaked," no it won't." He grabbed the fruit bowl and started on the apples and Zatanna passed him the container of caramel.

**"****Recognized Aqualad B02, Batgirl B10"**

Kaldur came into the kitchen wearing his knitted pajama pants and a white tank top. The pants had Great White Sharks on the left side, and Blue Whales on the right side. Barbara was wearing her black knitted gloves with a yellow Batgirl symbol on them.

"Couldn't sleep," asked Zatanna.

"Not a wink," said Barbara sadly grabbing the mashed potatoes and baked chicken. "I'm just way too upset."

"Didn't even try," sobbed Kaldur. He was breathing slow and hard. He grabbed the pepperoni pizza and the ranch."I had to leave the twins with Black Canary tonight. I couldn't even look at them without wanting to cry because M'Gann was supposed to be taking them to the Zoo in three days." Zatanna saw a tears drop from his eyes. "I just knew I was would cry if either of them asked me what was wrong."

"You don't have to be ashamed Kaldur," said Artemis.

I know... but Tejay and Crassius... they're going to be devastated when I finally tell them. And just know that Black Canary is going to want to talk to all of us tomorrow."

Everyone groaned. After a major traumatic event, therapy sessions were mandatory even at all their ages.

"Nobody else could sleep either huh."

They all turned to the hallway, and saw the Speedster walking into the kitchen. He was in a pajama shirt and bottoms. The longsleeve shirt he was wearing was yellow, with a red Flash lightning bolt in the center. The pants were red, with multiple yellow lightning bolts on them. He was even holding the Flash teddy bear M'Gann helped him cheat to win at the fair two years ago.

"Nah," sighed Dick. "Nobody could sleep."

Wally grabbed the pan of spaghetti, grabbed a fork and started on it. They spent ten more minutes eating in silence, and then Connor finally joined them. He had bags under his eyes, and his eyes were bloodshot. He was wearing a pajama onesie M'Gann knitted him. It was completely black, and had multiple red Superman crests all over it. Since there were no more chairs he simply floated in the air next to Artemis with his legs crossed.

"Nice PJ's everyone," he said with a smile. It was a small smile but at least it could take his mind off of his pain for the moment. Connor took a deep breath and grabbed indicated for Kaldur to pass him a slice of pizza. "So," he muttered taking a bite. "Where do we go from here?"

Barbara drank from her glass of soda and asked," what do you mean?"

"I mean do we even still want to have a team?" They all look at the Junior Boy Scout but didn't respond. "I'm simply saying this because I don't want to see anyone else to get hurt."

"Connor," said Artemis. "I'm not even going to say that we're all hurting as bad as you because that would be a lie. But the Light knows the secret identities of everyone hear. If they wanted to strike us in our private lives, they would do it."

"What confuses me, is how they know everyone's secret identities," said Kaldur.

"Your father told you that he was watching us," Dick reminded him.

"I think the worst thing to do would be to split up," said Wally. Everyone looked at him.

"Why is that," asked Zatanna.

"We split up and we basically are telling the Light that we give up. That we don't care that they take over. That's their big plan right to take over somehow."

"But how many more friends are we willing to watch die," growled Dick his voice cracking. Zatanna tried to stop him, but he got up from his stool and threw it down the hall. "HOW MANY TIMES CAN WE FIGHT BACK BEFORE THE FIGHT IS STOMPED OUT OF US HUH?!"

"Dick," said Artemis softly but Wally just put his hand on her shoulder.

He was starting to cry again and Zatanna felt horrible. Everyone that he came to care about or make a connection with, they were slowly being taken. Tula, Bumblebee, M'Gann. Even Garth; even though the Team's relationship with him was a lie.

"Wally's right," said Connor. "Jason himself said that we are far more dangerous together. If we don't fight back, then Tula, Bumblebee, and…." He stopped to catch his breath but couldn't stop the tears from falling. "And M'Gann they all died for nothing. We have to stop them."

"But we've got no leads," said Barbara. "We have no way of locating anything, or anybody.

"Then we start over again tomorrow and take it one day at a time," said Wally passing Artemis a tissue. "We start over and when the time comes we destroy them."

"What about Jason," said Artemis. "He used to be a hero, one of us."

"But he's not anymore," said Dick in anger. "He's proven that he's just like all other bad guys."

"And like all other bad guys," started Zatanna. "We need to bring him down."

"Fuck that," growled Connor. "The next time I see Jason he dies."

"We don't kill Connor."

"And had Dick died today, would you still have the same attitude of we don't kill Zatanna," asked Kaldur. "Because I know if Tejay or Crass were hurt I'd kill anyone who got in my way until I got my revenge." Zatanna started to open her mouth to speak but kept it closed.

Artemis answered for her and said," regardless of how you feel Connor we can't kill him."

Connor grabbed another piece of pizza and headed back towards his room but at the end he turned around. "You can't but I can. He gets one more chance; if anything else goes wrong, all bets are off." After that declaration Connor flew into his bedroom and slammed the door.


	44. Masters of the Light

Everything in the room was dark. She couldn't see a thing but knew what was about to happen. It was happening every two hours it seemed like. A pail of water splashed into her face to cool her down and then the fires were immediately re-lit. Then she heard that voice she had grown to hate in such a short amount of time.

"Wakey wakey Martian."

M'Gann looked up and saw that a large woman was walking towards her. She had pure white hair down to her shoulders, and was wearing green armor with a blue cape.

"Don't you want to speak to your dear old granny," said Granny Goodness.

"Where am I Granny," asked M'Gann. She had asked all her previous cell guards that question too but was always met with silence. "Why have you kidnapped me?"

"Why child? Because you are simply a pawn in the Light's chess game with the Justice League and you brats. We've had many captures on our side. The new Injustice League was the first to go down on our side, but you shall be the first to die on your side."

"If I'm the first to die, then why am I speaking with you?"

Granny slapped her across the face and M'Gann felt blood drip down her lip.

"How dare you raise you voice to your Granny," she growled. "I see that I'm going to have to teach you some respect."

M'Gann smiled in defiance. She had been in this hell for at least three days. The first time she awoke she realized that she was chained to the wall. Normally she would've phased right through, but there were fires lit throughout the entire room. She couldn't concentrate long enough to phase through. There was a man named Kalibak guarding her and he claimed that "his father was most pleased that she was alive." The second day a scientist named Desaad was watching her. He wouldn't shut up about how she was going help take down the League. Today being day three she got Granny Goodness as her torturer.

"You've left me alive for three days," said M'Gann. "If you were going to kill me you would've done it at this point."

This time Granny responded with a backhand and M'Gann tasted more blood.

"I'm going to show you what happens to those who are disrespectful child," she said with a wicked smile. "I'm going to make you cry, and bleed, and beg."

"Excuse me Granny Goodness."

Granny turned around and M'Gann got a glimpse of who called her. It was a girl as tall as Connor and probably just as strong as him.

"What do you want Barda," asked Granny.

"Our Lord and Master has ordered your presence to his side at once," replied Barda taking a bow.

Granny sighed and said," I'll return quickly Martian and when I do, you will scream. Barda do not leave this room until I return."

"Understood Granny."

M'Gann sighed with relief. She wasn't looking forward to what tortures that Granny was going to put her through. What M'Gann didn't understand was why she was saved.

**Flashback to the movie fire**

M'Gann mouthed "I love you" to Connor for the last time and with a tear leaving her eye; she telekinetically pushed him and Dick out of harm's way. M'Gann fell to one knees coughing and trying to control her breathing. She still had her arm extending and was stopping Metallo from moving. She lifted a piece of metal up and covered up the Kryptonite core and placed Metallo over the fire.

"What are you doing," grunted Metallo.

"Making sure that you'll get what you deserve," growled M'Gann. The metal infused onto Metallo and then she shoved him back with her mind. Suddenly there was a bright white light and M'Gann saw a very tall individual walking towards her.

"M'GAAAN," she heard Connor yell right before she blacked out.

**End Flashback**

M'Gann was looking at her ring that Connor gave her. She couldn't believe he had actually proposed to her. The whole time they were in the theater she could just think how they were going to be together forever. Him, her, and eventually their family if they were lucky enough to have one.

"What did you to deserve Granny's wrath," Barda asked snapping her back to reality.

M'Gann looked at her and said," absolutely nothing. I was on a date with my fiancée and two friends and next thing I know I'm in a fight for my life."

"You're making that up. Granny would never simply just attack someone."

"You're awfully loyal to her. Your name is Barda right?" Barda nodded her head. "When was the last time Granny Goodness did anything for you out of the goodness of her heart?"

"She made me the Leader of the Furies, the Honor Guard of Apokolips."

Barda glared at M'Gann and remained silent. M'Gann wiped the sweat from her brow. Damn it was hot in here. She wasn't escaping so she might as well make conversation.

"Hello Megan, Barda do you have a boyfriend," she asked. Barda was a big giant scary girl, but still a girl.

"Granny says that love is a weakness," answered Barda instantly.

"So you've never loved anyone?"

"No." M'Gann laughed. "You ask me a question and then you mock me? Is that how things are done on Earth?"

"No it's not that. I just know a friend back home who would love you. He loves bigger stronger women. His name is Jaime."

Barda was silent for a minute before replying," you're lying."

M'Gann showed Barda the shackles on her hands. "I may be a prisoner but I'm not Granny. I have no reason to lie to you; I tell the truth."

"Did you miss me Martian?"

M'Gann sighed as Granny walked back into the room holding a stick that was sparking with electricity.

"Out Barda," ordered Granny. "Perhaps I'll let you play with our prisoner another day." Barda bowed and left but not before sneaking a glimpse at M'Gann. M'Gann sighed as a potential ally left the room. "Now Martian, I promised I would make you scream didn't I?"

M'Gann closed her eyes and prepared for the pain but it never came. Suddenly she heard Granny gasping in pain. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Granny was being lifted in the air by a man in purple, with silver pants and yellow skin. He was enormous.

"Drop the rod," he drawled. Granny dropped it and the man flung her against the wall. "Now get out."

Granny gasped for air and cried," I don't answer to you Mongul. I only answer to-"

"That is enough Granny."

Granny stopped gasping for air and immediately got on both knees and placed her head to the floor.

"What is your wish Lord Darkseid?" A second giant entered M'Gann's prison. He was body was entirely gray and he was wearing blue armor. His eyes were completely bright red. "My wish is that you get out," ordered Darkseid. Granny bowed and left the cell without another word.

"Well Darkseid, it looks like the key to defeating Superman and the Justice League has finally awoken," said Mongul.

"Indeed Mongul," answered Darkseid with a smile. "I almost thought that you were going to die before I had a chance to speak with you."

Mongul grabbed her by the throat and said," you are a fine specimen…M'Gann."

He released her and she asked," how do you know my name?"

Darkseid chuckled and said," we'd be poor Masters of the Light if we didn't know your name."

Now M'Gann was confused. "Black Manta said there was only one Master of the Light."

Mongul laughed and said," did he tell you specifically there was only one Master?"

M'Gann remained silent. Black Manta was killed by Dick and Kaldur before anyone could interrogate him.

Darkseid almost as if reading her mind said," I take it you couldn't get information out of Garth before he became brain dead as well. That's just a failsafe for those who think they'll ever betray us."

"When did Jason become a member," she asked.

"Tsk tsk tsk," said Mongul waving a finger. "You have to earn the right to ask those kinds of questions."

"Then why are you here? If you're going to kill me, do it already and stop prolonging it."

Darkseid's eyes flashed red. "It takes guts to say that to me Martian," he said. "We haven't come to kill you; we've come to offer you a spot within the Light."

"I'll never join with you."

"This is why I hate teenagers Darkseid," snarled Mongul leaving the room.

"Cut the crap Darkseid," said M'Gann. "I've heard about you from Superman and I know that you aren't one for sharing power."

The Lord of Apokolips smiled. "Mongul is useful to me right now Martian," said Darkseid. "I know that he believes that he'll do away with me when he's ready; but he's way in over his head."

Mongul returned holding a silver device. He placed it around her head and said, "contract."

The device contracted until it fit around M'Gann's head. It wasn't tight at all.

"My friends won't rest until they know where I am," declared M'Gann.

"Damn we I guess we over looked that Darkseid," said Mongul jokingly.

"Too bad your friends know where you are then," said Darkseid with a wicked smile. M'Gann screamed as her head started hurting. "Image project."

M'Gann winced as she looked up. She felt tears fall down her cheek as she watched what was happening. An image was appearing out of thin air.

"How are you doing this," asked M'Gann.

"We can see what any of your friends are doing because of the numerous spies we have within your ranks," explained Mongul. "We have one spy that has been invaluable."

A mole thought M'Gann. But who? She retured her eyes to the image above. All of her friends and loved ones were inside a church. There was a casket, and she couldn't believe it; inside the casket was her body. Her Uncle J'onn was giving her eulogy at the podium. The entire Team was in the front row dressed up along side with their families. Kaldur had Crassius on one side of him, Tejay on the other, and both were crying into his suit jacket while tears rolled down his face. Wally was crying and holding Artemis while she cried, Jaime and La'Gaan struggled not to look at her fake body; Barbara was crying into her father's jacket, while Tim sat still as a statue crying into his suit. Dick had his face in his knees bawling and Bruce was rubbing his back. Zatanna was constantly wiping her tear-stained face, while Doctor Fate had his arm around her. Then she saw the one she desired most, but it hurt her to see him in such pain. Connor was holding his brother James in his arms, while his younger brother was screaming his eyes out into his suit. Connor was silently crying while Clark had his arm around both his son's.

"What did you do," asked M'Gann in horror.

Mongul sneered and said," we simply placed an exact dead copy of you at the scene of the fire."

In a sense to your Team, we killed you," finished Darkseid. He headed towards the door and opened it.

Mongul had the last word. "How long will it be until they've replaced you Martian?"

Darkseid and Mongul both left the room laughing and left M'Gann to sit in a heat filled room crying.

**A/N - So have I been forgiven for "killing M'Gann" or not. And I put in Darkseid simply because he is one of the baddest DC universe villains IMO. I wont lie, Mongul is a powerful piece in the chess game right now, but he isn't as important as Darkseid. And personally in the show I think he's got to have some connections with the Light. **


	45. Fight, Anger, and a Talk

**A/N - With this chapter I have officially hit 100,00 words. Now to the story; I know that you guys might hate me a little more but the world can't slow down just because M'Gann got captured by the Light. Time waits for no one, Onward we go.**

**Enjoy! **

**3 weeks later**

Blue Beetle was flying at the android Amazo. He couldn't believe how strong it was. The entire Team minus Aqualad and Batgirl were struggling to bring him down.

"Warp Cannon deploy," he cried. The bluish black beam shot from his hands and blasted the robot but to no avail.

**"Access Black Canary,"** cried Amazo. He opened his mouth and a let loose a Canary Cry. Blue Beetle had to cover his ears but it wasn't working at all.

"_Armor is in malfunction," screamed the Scarab. "Systems are going offline."_

"No shit," replied Blue Beetle with his ears covered. Robin came and flung a birdrang at Amazo.

**"Access Superman,"** said Amazo. He caught the birdrang and it exploded in his hands. Amazo's already red eyes contracted and he began firing lasers from them. Robin dodged all but one and it blasted him in the leg.

"Damn," he cried grabbing his knee. Superboy flew out of no where and tackled the robot. Amazo elbowed him in the spine and called out **"Access Captain Atom." **The androids hands began glowing with red sun radiation and he let loose a melee of blows on the Teen of Steel, one after the other and finally after a head butt Superboy went flying into a car. Kid Flash came next at a hundred miles an hour holding one of Nightwing's EMP shuriken. He flung it at Amazo and the android called out **"Access Martian Manhunter."** He phased right through the shuriken which ended up hitting a grocery store. The device detonated and everything electrical blew up. Amazo then telekinetically lifted Kid Flash and flung him right into Lagoon Boy. Blue Beetle got back up and flew over next to Artemis and Zatanna who were on a roof.

"What in the hell is this thing," he asked.

Artemis was firing all explosive arrows and they weren't doing anything.

"It's called Amazo," she explained. "One of Professor Ivo's androids. It can copy the ability of anyone. It looks like it's gotten a few upgrades since last time."

Lagoon Boy got up, expanded and charged at Amazo tackling him to the ground. He was doing the best out of anyone so far. As Lagoon Boy went for a double axe handle Amazo grabbed his hands and easily stopped him.

**"Access Giovanni Zatara,"** said Amazo.

"Oh yeah that's definitely new," said Zatanna.

"_Emoc nwod gninthgil," _cried the android. An arc of green lightning came down from the sky and shocked Lagoon Boy who screamed. Amazo stood and grabbed him by the throat and began squeezing.

"Oh shit," cried Blue Beetle jumping off the building flying down.

"_Fire an electrical pulse," ordered Scarab moving the armor._

"No replied Beetle," replied Beetle. "You'll hit Lagoon Boy."

"_The Lagoon Boy has __already been hit with lightning once, one more blast shouldn't kill him."_

"I said no, Javelin Cannon Disrupters deploy."

"_This attack will be ineffective Jaime Reyes.__"_

Blue Beetle opened his palms and fired the Javelin Cannon Disrupters. Blue energy blasts the size small rocks flew from his hand and surrounded Amazo. Amazo dropped Lagoon Boy and simply stared at the orbs.

"Superboy retrieve Lagoon Boy," ordered Nightwing through comm.

Superboy grunted back," do I have to?"

"NOW!"

Blue Beetle looked down and saw a black blur and next thing he knew Superboy was floating next to him with Lagoon Boy in his arms.

"Explode now," said Blue Beetle bringing his hands together.

"_Reirrab," _cried Zatanna putting her hands out. A barrier flew around Amazo and the orbs.

**"_Access," _**the android started. And then the explosion happened. No one could see anything for a second except for blue aura smoke in Zatanna's spell. When the dust and light settled down. Amazo was still standing. **"Superman."** He flew to at lightning speed over to Blue Beetle and grabbed him by the throat.

"_I told you to fire an electrical pulse," chided the Scarab._

Superboy holding Lagoon Boy with one hand tried to punch the android, but his punch was dodged. Amazo then still holding Beetle by the throat grabbed Superboy by the head, and rammed the Beetle and Kryptonian's heads together. Blue Beetle felt as though he'd been hit in the head with a sledge hammer. Hell Superboy was the Teen of Steel. Blue Beetle and Superboy crashed onto the ground.

"_Etativel Noogal Yob," _said Zatanna. Lagoon Boy stopped in mid air and she brought him over by here and Artemis. Amazo landed on the ground and then there were only Nightwing, Robin, and Kid Flash.

"This was such a perfect time for Aqualad and Batgirl to go to Oklahoma huh," said Kid Flash.

"Worry about it later," said Robin angrily.

"Dude you wouldn't know how to take a joke if it bit you in the ass."

"Shut the f-"

"Stop it now," yelled Nightwing.

**"Access Flash,"** cried Amazo. He moved at lightning speed and grabbed Kid Flash by the face and ran his head through a glass window. Damn thought Beetle. Now the Speedster was knocked out along with Superboy and Lagoon Boy. The android turned to look at the former Boy Wonder and the current one and then he cried out**," Access Batman."**

An enemy who could copy Superman, Flash, and Martian Manhunter was dangerous, but one who could copy the Dark Knight was downright deadly. Amazo did his best version of a Batglare and the two Bat Jr's charged at him. It was like watching fawns try to take on a fully grown buck. Nightwing and Robin were in perfect tag team sync, but nothing they did were able to take the android off his feet. Nightwing tried a flurry of punches followed by a spinning heel kick, only to have his punches all blocked and his kick countered by a punch to the ribs. Robin took out his electrical Bo staff and swung it masterfully but Amazo managed to knock him out with one strong chop to the neck. Then he grabbed Nightwing by the throat and began choking him. Artemis was firing arrows and Zatanna was using magic but nothing was working.

"_This robot is out of control drastic measures are now necessary; Firing Apocalypse Cannon," said the Scarab._

"Are you insane," asked Blue Beetle. "We could level the entire city and more."

"_This android cannot be allowed to escape defeat. The Apocalypse Cannon is necessary."_

"I won't do it."

"_I am assuming control of your body Jaime Reyes, you have no further say in this matter."_

Blue Beetle struggled as both his hands were forced together. He couldn't stop the Scarab this time. He slowly pulled his hands apart. A large blue arc of electricity began forming in his hands. He could feel the cannon growing stronger and stronger.

"Stop," he growled. "You'll kill my friend."

"_Our duty is to stop the android," said the Scarab. "Put your personal feelings aside. Adding cosmic energy."_

Blue Beetle could only watch in horror as the red cosmic energy mixed in with the blue arc of electricity. He began rotating his hands until the mixed colors turned purple. The energy kept expanding until it was one spiked fireball about the size of a large watermelon. His armor then put a scope on over his left eye.

"_Apocalypse Cannon," ready said the Scarab. "Firing in 10, 9, 8."_

"Stop please," begged Blue Beetle.

"_7, 6, 5."_

"YOU'LL KILL NIGHTWING!"

"_4, 3, 2."_

That's when Blue Beetle saw it. A black blur tackled Amazo forcing him to drop Nightwing. Superboy was letting loose a barrage of punches combined with his heat vision.

**"Access,"** started Amazo, but Superboy used his heat vision right in the android's mouth stopping his ability to change powers. Finally he grabbed Amazo and lifted him into the air and grabbed him by the waist and ripped him in half. Oil fell all on the ground and covered Superboy. He flung the robots pieces to the ground. With the top half he used his cold breath and froze it, then smashed it with his fist, and the bottom half he used his heat vision to melt. Then he went to help Nightwing up.

"Good job Supey," breathed the Team leader massaging his throat.

"Whatever," said the Kryptonian.

Blue Beetle sighed and noticed the Apocalypse Cannon had been dissipated.

"_You can't save everyone," chastised the Scarab. "Cast aside your feelings and we shall become stronger."_

Blue Beetle sighed and retracted his armor. Jaime looked over and saw the rest of the Team heading back to their position. Zatanna was healing the back of Wally's head, and Artemis was waking up Tim, and Lagoon Boy was slowly walking towards them.

"Dudes did we win," asked Wally.

"Yeah we won," said Jaime.

**"Simulation Failed."**

"WHAT," screamed Connor. There was a flash of white light that blinded everyone and next thing they all knew they were standing in the cave on the training room floor that was powering down. Superman, Batman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Red Tornado were all standing there.

**"****Simulation**** stats" said the Computer. "Amazo defeated, in 1 hour 45 minutes 32 seconds. Level of destruction 86%."**

"How did we fail," asked Tim in anger.

"You were to defeat Amazo in 1 hour and 30 minutes," Superman replied.

"And the level of destruction to the city you were fighting in was far too high," growled Batman. "The battle was not supposed to cause more than 55% damage. You failed both criteria, therefore you failed this simulation."

"So I got my head split open for nothing," asked Wally.

"Not for anything Wally," said Black Canary. "If this were real you would have gotten your head split open because you were doing your job of protecting people."

"Yeah well the last time Supey, Dick, and I fought Amazo, he didn't have all those upgrades."

"This was a simulation to test you," Green Arrow reminded him. "No one passes a simulation this advanced without failing it a few times. You guys will get better and pass it within the next four times I'm sure of it."

"Just to let you know Ollie that doesn't help right now," said Artemis folding her arms. Green Arrow sighed and just smiled.

**"Recognized Wonder Woman 03"**

The Amazonian Princess came through the zeta tube with a smile on her face that turned into a frown.

"She is so hot," Jaime whispered to Tim.

"I know," responded the Boy Wonder.

"_You are only infatuated with the Amazon because she wears little to no clothing and has a large chest area," said the Scarab. "It is a sign of puberty, your hormones are simply out of control as they are in most teenagers."_

"That damn Cheetah," she said. "Fight took longer than I thought it would. Did I miss the whole simulation with Amazo?"

"Afraid so," said Batman.

"So now we're your Guinea Pigs," asked Connor.

Batman turned and glared at Connor. Connor returned the glare and took a step forward towards the Dark Knight. Superman came in between them.

"Alright Thing 1 and Thing 2 calm down," said the Boy Scout. Wonder Woman smiled and began typing on the holo-keyboard near the zeta tube.

**"Access Granted. Recognized Wonder Girl B23 Authorization Wonder Woman 03."**

A girl with blond hair cut at her shoulder walked through the zeta tube. She had on a sleeveless black shirt with the WW symbol on it and red sweatpants.

"Oh shit bro this one's our age," said Tim elbowing Jaime with glee.

"She is so beautiful," whispered Jaime.

"_Again, it is your hormones that are making you act stupid, you imbecile," said the Scarab._

"Everyone this is Cassandra Sandsmark my protégée," said Wonder Woman. "She's going to be joining the Team."

"Please," said the new girl. "Just call me Cassie."

Everyone on the Team stared from Cassie, to the League members, then back to Cassie. Finally everything went to hell.

"What the fuck is this," asked Connor.

"You guys could've asked us," said Wally.

"This is bullshit," yelled Artemis.

Batman put his hands up for silence. "Is there a problem," he asked.

"Are you serious," asked Dick. "Obviously there's a problem. Batman, it's only been three weeks since M'Gann died and already you guys are trying to replace her."

"Nobody is trying to replace her Richard," said Black Canary softly.

"Yeah right," cried Artemis. "What the hell do you call her then?"

"Uh you call her Cassie," said Cassie raising a finger. "You all do know I can hear every word that you guys are saying?"

"No one gives a damn," said Wally. "This is totally unfair. If Barbara and Kaldur were here they would be spitting hot coals like the rest of us."

"And who says that you guys get to decide is on our Team," added Connor.

"We do," said Superman angrily. "We're the League not you guys in case you've forgotten that Connor."

Father and son glared at one another for a second.

"This isn't fair," said Zatanna. "You guys don't even trust us enough to let us know when you're giving us a new member. It's surprises like this that piss us off."

"I promised Cassandra that she could join the Team today on this date before M'Gann died," said Wonder Woman. "I keep my promises regardless of the situation."

"Jaime, Tim, La'Gaan you guys have been quiet this entire time," said Red Tornado. "What are your opinions?"

"More Team members means that we can fight crime and the Light more effectively," said La'Gaan. "I vote that she stays."

Tim smiled and said," I think it'll be a good idea; we could always use more members guys." Dick glared at him.

Jaime was silent for a second then said," M'Gann wouldn't have want us to refuse new members just because of the accident guys."

Connor bared his teeth and growled," you don't know what M'Gann would've wanted."

Both sides knew that debating about the situation was pointless, so it was decision time. The Team all looked at Batman and the League members looked at Batman. The Dark Knight was of course the all powerful deciding vote. He sighed before speaking.

"This is not up for a debate," he said. "Wonder Girl is now a member of the Team. Now introduce yourselves."

"This isn't fair Batman," barked Dick.

"Not at all," continued Artemis.

"I said... introduce yourselves," repeated Batman with a glare.

Despite the Team's anger, everyone finally introduced themselves. But when it came down to Connor he said," Superboy."

"What's your real name," asked Cassie.

"Superboy."

"Is it asshole, because you're acting like one."

"You can know my name when you earn that right."

Connor stormed off to his room and slammed the door causing the cave to shake just a little. Everyone began leaving the cave. As he was leaving Superman put a hand on Cassie's shoulder.

"Give my genetic offspring time Cassandra," said the Man of Steel with a smile. "We Kryptonians have very thick skulls."

"That's for sure," said Batman.

"No arguments here," said Black Canary.

"Yup," continued Wonder Woman.

"I think it's safer to be in a lion cage with three hungry lions than to piss off a Kryptonian," said Green Arrow. Superman glared at them and they all left through the zeta tube. That just left Jaime and Cassie.

"Sorry you didn't get the best introduction to the Team," said Jaime. "We're actually pretty nice it's just that Connor's fiancée was killed three weeks ago and we haven't really moved on yet."

"I know," said Cassie holding her arm. "I've been begging Wonder Woman to let me join for months; I knew if I waited even a little longer that she might change her mind completely."

"Well how about I show you around to get you familiar with everything?"

"I'd like that."

So that's what he did. Jaime showed Cassie all around the cave inside and out. Then he showed her around Happy Harbor. The best places to eat, go to the movies, and where the zeta tubes were in case she ever needed to get to the cave quickly. At the moment, they were flying around Happy Harbor just enjoying the warmness coming from the sunset.

"How old are you," Jaime asked.

"18," replied Cassie. "Graduating from High School later this year."

"Seriously, you don't look 18 at all."

"I know I look younger, I get it a lot."

"_You are lusting after this one Jaime Reyes," said the Scarab. "It is best that you destroy the Cassie girl to avoid attachment."_

Jaime sighed and ignored it.

"Hey Jaime," Cassie said.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Can I see your face really quickly?"

Jaime then realized that his entire armor was on. He retracted his armor so that it wasn't covering his face. Cassie quickly flew quickly in front of him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Jaime immediately knew that he was red as Superman's cape.

"What was that for," he asked his face burning up.

"For being a good friend," she said.

"_Or being stupid," said the Scarab. "Take your pick."_

"I thought that Amazons were supposed to hate men."

Cassie laughed. "That's old school Amazons. I'm new school and I will gladly kiss whom I please."

Cassie laughed and flew ahead. Jaime rubbed his lips; oh yeah he was definately going to like her. When Cassie finally left the cave, he found himself walking to Connor's room.

"_Why are we going to see that pathetic Kryptonian Jaime Reyes," asked the Scarab._

"He's not pathetic," said Jaime angrily. "He's my friend."

"_He is pathetic. He's still upset and moping around at everything because his mate to be was killed. You will be the same too if you continue to speak with the Cassie girl."_

"So the only thing that I ever need to be attached to you. That's what you're telling me?"

"_Exactly and when you die, I'll just move to another host."_

"Flawless logic," muttered Jaime. He reached his destination and knocked on the door. "Connor it's me open up."

"Go… away… Jaime!"

Jaime rolled his eyes and opened the door. The room was like a sauna, scratch that even saunas weren't this hot. He had to have died and gone to hell because that's how hot Connor's room was.

"_Temperature exceeding 110 degrees," cried the Scarab._

Jaime looked at the thermostat. Connor had turned the heater turned all the way up to 95. And the cave rooms didn't have any windows so there was no way to let fresh air from outside in.

"Holy fuck it's hot in here," said Jaime.

"Shut…the...door," growled Connor.

Jaime reluctantly obeyed, but when he looked around the room he didn't see Connor. He took off his jacket.

"Where are you man?"

"Under…the…bed!"

Jaime noticed for the first time that the bed was moving up and down slowly but nobody was on it. Then he realized that Connor was bench pressing the king size bed. Finally the bed slammed down, and Connor slid from under it. He was wearing nothing but a pair of Batman workout shorts.

"Why do you have it so hot in here," asked Jaime.

Connor grabbed the jug of water from his bedside. He poured some on himself and took a long swill before answering.

"The hotter the room, the more I sweat during a workout," he answered. He wiped the sweat from his chest and put it on Jaime's forehead.

"Eww," said Jaime in disgust. "Come on man that was hella nasty."

"I told you to go away," said Connor grabbing a dumbbell.

"You tell me a lot of things that I don't listen to." Connor ignored him and started on some curls. "Con, don't you think you were a little rude with Cassie today?"

"Cassie, wow you guys on a first name basis already," teased Connor. "You might want to take it slow bro."

"I'm serious, she's been wanting to join the Team a long time. You and the others were really fucked up to her." Connor stopped curling but didn't look at Jaime instead he just sat on the bed looking at the floor. "You need to apologize."

Connor looked at Jaime and folded his arms before saying," that's not going to happen."

"_Kryptonians do have thick skulls," said the Scarab._

"Why not," asked Jaime angrily.

"Because she's here to replace M'Gann."

Jaime went and sat on the bed next to him. "Connor look bro I know you're hurting the most out of all the seniors," he said. "No one is ever going to replace M'Gann, but you all can't punish one girl because an accident happened."

"It wasn't an accident, it was on purpose."

"And I understand that; but can you please just try to be nicer Cassie? For me Connor?"

Jaime looked at Connor and got a glare in return. Finally Connor sighed and put his head down.

"You are just like my brother when you want something," said Connor rubbing Jaime on the head. "I hate it. For you I will attempt to be nicer to Wonder Girl. But I'm not going to pretend to like her especially when I'm being forced to."

Jaime got up to leave when Connor suddenly grabbed his wrist. Jaime was confused for a second then Connor started sniffing him.

"Uh Connor I know we're bros and all but you're really invading my space," said Jaime. Connor ignored him and continued to smell him currently sniffing his chest area. "Bro do I need a shower or something? You're starting to freak me out."

"_Should I prepare the Kryptonite Cannon," asked the Scarab._

For once Jaime was contemplating on doing what the Scarab wanted. Connor finally stopped smelling him when he got to Jaime's lips.

"Oh my god you little horny bastard, you kissed her didn't you?"

"How do you know?"

"Wow look at you, you don't even fucking deny it. And I have an enhanced olfactory system."

"A what?"  
_  
"A perfect sense of smell you dolt," growled the Scarab._

Connor got up and turned the air conditioning on.

"Finally," said Jaime. Connor locked the door. "Uh Connor what are you doing?"

"Making sure that you can't escape," said Connor. "We're going to have a little talk about sex Blue, that way you don't do anything stupid that the Team will regret later. I am too young to be an uncle again, and this Team is NOT going through another Aqualad ordeal."

"_For once I agree with this idiot," said the Scarab. "You need to know how the human reproduction system works._

Jaime groaned and pinched the bridge on his nose as Connor began his "big brother sex talk" with him.

**A/N - So at this moment I'm not sure if I'm going to put WG, BB, and Robin II into a love triangle you definately know within the next few chapters. But WG is here to stay and for those who believe that Beast Boy is coming into the story, he's not. Sorry.**


	46. Meditations

**A/N - I almost didn't post this bastard chapter tonight. I was editing it and my computer just cut off before i hit the save key. You all lucked out tonight. Let's spend some time with Zatanna.**

**Enjoy!**

"Help me," she kept hearing. Zatanna looked around in the darkness. There it was again; the voice calling out to her. "Help me Zatanna please." She was running as fast as she could. This time for sure she was going to save whoever was in pain. Then she came upon a person cloaked in a black hood. The person turned around. It was M'Gann. Her forehead was smeared with blue blood and she was in pain.

"Zatanna help me," she cried out in pain reaching out to her.

Zatanna screamed and sat up the same time lightning flashed throughout her and Dick's apartment. She was breathing really hard and was drenched in sweat.

"Zatanna," cried Dick waking up, turning on the light; and pulling out a shuriken from underneath the pillow. He was standing on the bed ready for combat. "Zatanna are you alright?"

"Yeah," she breathed slowly. "Just another bad dream. And will you sit down." She pulled him down by his pajama pants.

Dick laughed for a second then got serious and asked," it was about M'Gann again wasn't it?"

She put her head back down against the pillow. She hadn't gotten a good eight hours of sleep since M'Gann died three weeks ago. Her sleep was always interrupted by dreams. Not to mention talking with Dick about M'Gann was like talking about Jason. All they ended up doing was arguing.

"No," she lied. "Bruce was yelling at me for eating the last fortune cookie."

Dick smiled and lay back down beside her. "I've lived that nightmare and trust me, it isn't pretty," he said putting the weapon back in its hiding place.

"Yeah well what can you do... oh and give me that damn thing." Zatanna reached under Dick's pillow and grabbed the shuriken. "One of us is going to stab ourselves with this damn thing one of these nights." She flung it across the room and it landed in the wall with a _cling._

"Nice throw," he yawned wrapping his arm around her body and burying his face in her hair. Within two minutes Dick was snoring again. She smiled and cuddled against him went back to sleep hoping for no more dreams this night.

When Zatanna woke up she immediately noticed that Dick was gone to work at Wayne Enterprises. She sighed got out of bed and got on the floor to meditate. Every since she acquired the souls from the Gem of Diablo five years ago; meditation had become a twice daily thing for her. Sometimes she even needed to meditate three times a day. If she didn't she began to lose control of the souls. Zatanna timed herself for two hours and then she closed her eyes. Immediately she saw a planet covered in fire and despair. Slaves were working in the heat non-stop. There was a woman with white hair and M'Gann was out working amongst the slaves in the heat. She saw a worker reach back and use his whip on M'Gann. Zatanna actually winced in pain. What she could see the most was the aura of pain that everyone was in. Zatanna opened her eyes and realized that she was sweating and she wiped her eyes because she had teared up. She closed her eyes again and she simply saw fire. Everlasting fire that went for seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, and years.

She gasped as she opened her again. Zatanna looked at the clock; she had already been meditating for an hour. Normally she'd stop at this point and continue later, but today for some reason she couldn't. She heard the front door slam close. She was surprised to see Dick walking back into the house. He was wearing a sweat soaked gray undershirt and blue shorts.

"Where'd you go," asked Zatanna.

"I went running with Walls," answered Dick. "I don't know why I run with that jerk. He just loves to lap you and he moves so fast you don't even realize that he's done it until it's too late."

"I thought you went to work."

"When your dad is the boss of a billion dollar company, you go into work when you feel like it. Today I don't feel like it."

He went to grab her hips and pull her in for a hug and a kiss, but Zatanna got up and moved away from him.

"No no! Do not touch me Richard. You are soaking wet."

"I thought you loved it when I sweat on you."

"That's fun sweat Richard and normally I'm sweating with you too; what you have on you right now is gross sweat and you stink too."

Dick rolled his eyes then he took off his shirt, flung it to the side and started walking on his hands around the apartment. Zatanna sat back down, resisted the urge to stare at him and continued meditating.

She was in a room. The room was ebony in color and was covered in bricks that were polished so well they were shinning. A white haired woman walked into the room and said," are you ready to talk to Granny today my dear? Or do I have to get violent again?" The room rotated around and then she saw a girl about the Tim's age throw a pail of water in M'Gann's face. She looked reluctant to do it. Zatanna opened her eyes again. Shit she thought. She got up and looked around for Dick then realized that she heard running water. He must be in the shower she thought. Zatanna walked back into her bedroom and closed her again and she was back on Planet Fire. Nothing but pain and misery came from this planet. Where the hell was she? And a better question was why was M'Gann here. She opened her eyes for a split second.

"C'mon show me M'Gann," she said. Zatanna closed her eyes and she found the one she was looking for. M'Gann was chained to a wall. A man in a robe had his hands on her head and she was screaming. A giant was behind a man in the robe with his hands folded behind his back.

"How much longer Desaad my patience is just about at an end," said the giant.

"Forgive me Lord Darkseid," said Desaad. "The Martian has strong telekinetic barriers in her mind. But I will not fail you Master. I shall get all the information she knows."

"See to it that you do Desaad," said Darkseid. His eyes flashed bright red. "As I said my patience is growing weak, I will give a week in Earth time. If you have not extracted useful information from her by then Desaad, I'm going to kill you both."

"Zatanna... Zatanna... ZATANNA!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!"

Dick backed away in terror. He was simply wearing a white towel, having just got out of the shower.

"Are you okay," asked Dick in a frightened voice.

Zatanna stood up in anger. This was all important stuff Zatanna was seeing and now thanks to the idiot she loved, her concentration had been broken. She exhaled deeply about five or six times before replying.

"I'm just fine Richard. Now what do you want?"

"Are you su-"

"I'M FINE! WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Uh I've looked all in the drawers for my boxers and I don't see any of them. Have you seen them?"

Now Zatanna was pissed. She resisted the urge to curse her boyfriend out. It wasn't his fault that he had a Y chromosome and that he was an idiot. She glared at him pointed on the bed where at least 4 pairs of boxers were folded and waiting for him. Zatanna smiled with a face that said "I want to kill you right now". She walked past Dick, snatched his towel from around his waist and threw it on the floor, and headed towards the bathroom.

"Hey," he said covering up and giving her the middle finger. "Rude!"

"It's nothing that I haven't seen already," replied Zatanna with a wink walking up to him. "And as to that" she seductively pointing to his middle finger. "Maybe later if I'm up to it." She smacked him on the butt, and walked into the bathroom leaving Dick with a smile on his face and his ears turning red.

She let the hot water run down her face for what seemed like hours. Zatanna wanted to believe that M'Gann was alive, and she wanted to tell someone. But she couldn't risk it. The entire Team had all been devastated at the funeral especially Connor. If she was right they'd love her; but if she was wrong then they would never forgive her and Zatanna couldn't risk it. She got out of the shower and Dick had on a suit and grabbed his briefcase.

"All right," he said giving her a kiss. "I'm leaving."

"Where are you going," she asked opening a drawer.

"Well when your dad is the boss and he tells you to get your ass to work; you get your ass to work."

"Is Bruce at work today?"

Dick pouted. "No he said that he needs a day off from the madness." He waved and sped out the door.

Zatanna sighed," 5, 4, 3, 2,"

Dick sped back into the door and grabbed the keys off the hook. She heard the mustang start and speed away. Zatanna put on a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt.

"I think it's time for a trip to Gotham," she said.

An hour later she was pulling up to Bruce's Mansion in a taxi. Because she was with Dick money was never a problem, and she could've used magic to get here too; but at the moment she had too much on her mind. A car ride from Bludhaven was just what she needed. She knocked on the door, and a minute later Alfred answered.

"Mistress Zatanna how gracious of you to visit," said the butler. "Come in come in." She walked into the mansion and was never not surprised by the way it looked. Alfred had to be a man past sixty, and yet his cleaning and cooking skills were impeccable. "I'm afraid Master Richard is currently at work."

"I know, he's going to meet with meet me here later today. I'm actually here to see Bruce."

"A visitor for Master Bruce? There's a shock. This way." Alfred led her upstairs. "Surely you must be hungry child it's around lunch time. I'll bring you some of my vegetable soup."

Zatanna loved Alfred's soup and there was no way she was about to deny him the chance of making her some. After Alfred went back downstairs she found Bruce's room. Bruce was lying in his bed on the phone looking bored with six laptops circling him. Every once in a while he would take the phone off his ear and place it on his stomach then pick it back up and say "yes i'm still here". He reached over to take a bite of the salad that was on his desk and waved Zatanna in.

"Very well Mr. Brown. Wayne Enterprises will be happy to do a buy-out. Yes I will speak with Luthor in the morning; don't worry everything will work out. Goodbye and don't call back. Bruce hung up and sighed. "Hello Zatanna how are you," he asked with a smile. Zatanna relaxed. Talking to Bruce Wayne was a lot easier than talking to Batman.

"Hey," she said walking up and kissing his cheek. "Dick said you were taking a day off?

"Taking a day off is hard for me in either of my two professions."

"So I've been told. Do you have a minute?"

Bruce noticed how grim she was today and immediately understood. Suddenly Alfred walked back in with a small bowl of hot creamy vegetable soup. Bruce was clearly upset.

"She gets homemade vegetable soup and I get this sad excuse for a salad," asked Bruce. "It doesn't even have salad dressing. You have me eating like a rabbit Alfred."

"Mistress Zatanna isn't 7 lbs overweight like you are Master Bruce," said Alfred calmly. "You haven't been watching your diet sir. I am personally enforcing it so that you don't cheat on it anymore." The faithful butler got up and left.

Bruce sighed and smiled. "What do you need Zatanna," he asked.

"An unbiased view, and for you not to interrupt me until I finish," she said taking a bite.

Bruce turned his phone off and closed all of his laptops on his bed.

"All right, start talking."

Zatanna explained it all. Every vision in perfect detail. Every dream and nightmare. And the dilemma she was now in. Bruce didn't interrupt her once.

"When she finally finished, she asked," what should I do?"

"Do you believe these visions are real," asked Bruce.

"I want to believe that they're real. If they are, then M'Gann is still alive.

"And if you're wrong?"

"Then she's dead, I'm going crazy and Black Canary really needs to get inside my head and do her shrink thing."

"No one is saying that you're crazy Zatanna."

"But I could be Bruce! I'm seeing vision of a friend I know to be dead."

"And years ago, all I could ever see was my dead parents every where. You experienced a traumatic event this isn't uncommon."

Zatanna put a hand to her forehead and sighed. "What should I do?"

Bruce took a deep breath. "Do you believe the visions are real," he asked again.

This time she was sure of herself. "I am," said Zatanna.

"Have you told anyone else on the Team?"

"That's what I'm afraid to do. If I tell someone and it turns out these visions aren't real, then I'll just be opening up old wounds."

"Is there anyone on the Team who could be rational enough to believe you?"

"Maybe Barbara and that's a big maybe. The boys are all a lost cause right now, and I don't trust any of the freshmen enough. Not even Tim. Sorry."

"You'd be a fool to trust someone with information that you wanted kept secret if you weren't sure if they'd betray you. Tim and Barbara may be friends with you; but their loyalties ultimately lie with Dick. If you tell them what you've told me, they'll betray you to Dick in a second. Don't tell them anything, not yet at least. This doesn't leave this room. Any new visions of M'Gann at all, I want you to come straight to me."

"But where is she?"

"If your visions are correct, then she's on Apokolips. That's Darkseid's planet."

"Can't Superman go in and save her?"

"I said this information doesn't leave this room. That means from you and me too. You think telling the father of the boy who just lost his fiancée is a good idea? This would do nothing but upset him. Connor cannot find out about this talk at all."

Zatanna sighed and sat on the floor. "But Bruce if I'm right, then M'Gann only has a week before Darkseid kills her. We have to do something."

"Patience Zatanna," said Bruce. "If we are going to save M'Gann, then we have to be smart about it."

Zatanna sighed and buried her hands in her head. She was extremely stressed out right now. She wanted to save her friend but at the same time she wasn't sure if she was going crazy right now.

"Zatanna," said Bruce putting an arm on her shoulder. "For what it's worth, I believe you."

Zatanna smiled and said," thanks for listening Bruce."

He got up off the bed. He was wearing a blue jogging suit.

"No problem," said Bruce said helping her up. "Now let's go see if we can get this Butler of mine to allow me to break my diet and have a piece of cake.

"I doubt you'll get what you want from Alfred, Bruce."

Bruce put an actual sad face. "I know," he muttered. "Thirty-five goddamn years old and I still can't get a piece of cake when I want it."

As Alfred brought Zatanna her cake, and a growling Bruce his two granola bars; all she could do was think. She had a week's time to free M'Gann or their friend was lost to them forever.


	47. Council Meeting and Wrex

**A/N - Forgive me for not posting a chapter yesterday people. I had major writers block, and it was hell in terms of temperature yesterday I couldn't even focus. And then when I do get inspired to write my mom decides it was time for another party and by the time everyone left it was past midnight. Now enough of my blah blah and on with the story. I had a lot of fun with this chapter and I know you'll like the end. Now on with M'Gann in hell.**

**Enjoy and I hope everyone is having a great Father's Day whether you're a child or a Father!**

_SPLOOSH_

M'Gann took a deep breath as pail of water was thrown in her face. Today her security guard was Kalibak and he was already in a brutal mood. They were already five minutes into her first interrogation of the day (but not her last) and she was bleeding from the mouth and nose. Kalibak grabbed her by the throat with his giant hand.

"Talk Martian," he growled. "What secrets do the Justice League have?"

M'Gann smiled and then she spit a globule of blue blood onto Kalibak's mouth area.

"That's what I know," said M'Gann.

He smiled and licked aroud his lips.

"I'm going to have fun with you today." Kalibak grabbed one of the candles and put it as close to her face as he could.

"Lord Kalibak?"

Kalibak turned at the sound of the voice. It was Barda.

"What do you want," he barked. "I specifically said do not interrupt me."

Barda took a bow and answered. "I realize that sir, but your father Lord Darkseid has ordered you to his side for a council meeting."

Kalibak gritted his teeth and threw M'Gann into the wall and left the room mumbling. He slammed the door on the way out. Barda walked up to M'Gann and pulled out a small cup of water out of no where.

"Are you okay," she asked.

M'Gann smiled as she sat up, and simply drank the water. Barda had become her only friend while she was here in hell. She seemed to be fascinated by all of M'Gann's stories about Earth.

When she finished her water M'Gann said," I'm in hell, eating just to stay alive and haven't seen my friends or fiancée in probably weeks on Earth. Really feeling the aster right now."

"Aster? What's that?"

M'Gann smiled at Barda's ignorance of Dick's made up words to the English language. "Long story," she simply said. The Martian looked at the Leader of the Furies with a somber look and Barda turned away. She already knew what M'Gann was about to ask. "Please help Barda, I can't do it alone. I'm going to need your help."

"If I am caught with you, I'll be fortunate to receive a quick death," explained Barda. "Treason on Apokolips is not accepted under any circumstances. You don't have the slightest clue of what they do to the people here."

"No one has to know it was you. Just tell me how they are managing to suppress my powers and I can do the rest myself."

"I can't M'Gann. I've come to respect you and I'm sorry for you predicament; but I can't risk my safety to free you."

M'Gann looked down at the floor and finally came to a decision to say something to Barda that she never would've said before she began dating Connor.

"I was wrong about you Barda," she said.

"Wrong about what," asked Barda.

"I thought you had a sense of right and wrong. But deep down your just a pathetic slave like everyone else on this miserable piss stain of a planet. And whenever they finish with you, or you're no longer useful to them; you are going to be right where I am at, in chains. You don't mean shit to them. Just another pawn in their chess game, but I'm finished talking to you. You're a coward."

Barda looked at her sadly and then a piece of her armor began to light up.

"Yes Lord Desaad," she answered. "Yes, yes, alright. I shall come at once." Barda's armor stopped glowing and she took a key out of her armored boot and unlocked M'Gann's shackles. "Your presence is wanted at the council meeting."

Now M'Gann was really confused. "For what," she asked.

"I'm just a pathetic slave; I don't know answers like that. Now be silent."

Now M'Gann was really upset with herself; she hadn't met to come on so strong. She would apologize to Barda later, but right now she was too angry with her. They walked in silence for about two minutes.

"Your food M'Gann," whispered Barda suddenly as they turned the corner.

"What about it," asked M'Gann.

"You wanted to know how they're suppressing your powers. That's how they're doing it. They are putting the drug in your food. As long as you eat you'll be powerless. Stop eating and you'll be at full strength in two days."

"Is it just my food or my water too?"

"Just your food."

M'Gann was quiet and then swore to herself that she wasn't going to eat another bite of food on Apokolips. M'Gann looked at Barda and she said," thank you. I'm sorry for what I said to you."

"No M'Gann, you're not. You meant what you said. I'm just a pathetic slave, I don't mean shit, and I'm a coward."

"Barda it was in the heat of the moment. You're-"

"Be silent M'Gann or I will gag you."

After that statement, they both remained silent the remainder of their journey to the Council's room. Finally they came to a large onyx door with spikes and Barda turned to M'Gann.

"Inside this room resides the Council of Apokolips" said Barda. "Technically you are a slave. You must keep your head down at all times, and do not speak unless spoken to."

M'Gann nodded and entered the room with her head down. As soon as she entered the room she felt Barda get pushed aside and she was grabbed by the back of her neck and lifted her off the ground. She caught glimpses of everyone around the room. She saw four of the five members of the Council sitting in a circle. Darkseid was in the largest chair at the head of the table, then Mongul, Granny Goodness, Desaad, and she confirmed Kalibak was holding her by the color of his gloves. She saw Barda going to stand with a group of other women; The Furies, the Honor Guard of Apokolips. Barda had told M'Gann everything about them. Barda was the leader of the Furies appointed by Granny Goodness. She had personally trained the other four furies herself. Lashina was the woman wearing a mask with lines drawn across it and holding a whip with a spiked ball at the end of it. Stompa was wearing red, and yellow armor and she was wearing enormous metal boots. Mad Harriet was wearing silver armor. She had wild green hair and her eyeballs were completely white with no color to them whatsoever. Gilotina was Barda's second-in-command. She had blond hair that went past her shoulders, and at her sides were two scimitar swords. She was wearing white armor.

"Why are we waiting with this one father," asked Kalibak. "Let's just execute her now and stop wasting time."

"Put her down now Kalibak," ordered Darkseid. "And then be quiet." Kalibak dropped M'Gann at once returned to his seat, and was silent. Darkseid's word was law on Apokolips. M'Gann began breathing for air and Barda took her to where all the other slaves were in a cage. After that she returned stand by the Furies. "This Council meeting is now in session. What is the first order of business Granny?"

"The executions of the slaves my lord," she responded. She had so much glee in her voice it was making M'Gann sick.

"Bring them forth and let their crimes be known," Desaad shouted.

"Not the Martian," said Mongul. "She's only here to watch today. Her day will come soon enough though."

There were only three slaves in the cage, where M'Gann was. One by one they were removed and brought to kneel before the council.

"Who's first," asked Darkseid.

Gilotina brought a crying woman forward with her a sword at the woman's neck.

"This one was stealing food from the castle garden's Master," she said. "What should I do with her?"

"You decide Granny," said Darkseid crossing his fingers.

Gilotina looked at Granny. "Make her bleed," said the old woman with a sadistic smile.

M'Gann turned her head and closed her eyes, but that couldn't stop the noise. She heard the woman's throat slit, and then she heard the gurgle that was her trying to gasp for air. When she turned around she saw the woman with her eyes wide open being dragged across the floor leaving behind a trail of blood.

"Next," said Darkseid in a bored voice.

A man was brought forward wearing the armor of a castle knight.

"This slave has been posing as a knight for nearly two weeks," explained Desaad. "We found the guard he killed near the lake of fire."

"Your slaves are taking your guards down Darkseid," asked Mongul. "That's damn impressive."

"Damn impressive indeed Mongul," replied Darkseid. "Look at me slave. What is your name?"

"Malkos is my name Master," answered the man.

"Malkos, yes I like it. Malkos, I shall reward you with a gift. How would like a position within the ranks of the Guards of Apokolips? More food, a better place to sleep, women for your bed, you'll never want anything again."

Malkos looked as though someone had offered him the world. "Y-You honor me with your gift Lord Darkseid," cried Malkos. "I accept with pride and honor."

Darkseid smiled. "That is good. However, we cannot let murder go unpunished even on Apokolips," he said. "You still must be punished. Once your punishment is complete you may gladly join the ranks of the Guards of Apokolips. Do you accept?"

"Of course Master."

Darkseid smiled again. This was going too for Malkos perfect thought M'Gann. She knew that something bad was going to happen to him even if he was too happy to notice.

"My son would you mind doing your dear father a favor," asked Darkseid.

Kalibak stood and bowed. "I'm here to serve you eternally father," he answered.

"Good; how many family members do you have Malkos?"

"Five Master," answered Malkos with a smile. "A wife and four daughters. The youngest is fourteen."

"Good. Kalibak, you and squadron of seven soldiers go and retrieve Malkos' family, and bring them back to the castle."

"Right now father," asked Kalibak.

"Yes right now. We shall await your return, move with haste."

Kalibak bowed and about fifteen minutes Mongul asked," where's your boy Darkseid? I'm getting impatient."

At that very moment Kalibak returned with a woman and four daughters all looking terrified.

"Malkos," said his wife running to give him a hug. Malkos hugged her and then the entire family got on their knees putting their foreheads on the ground.

"What is your name woman," asked Desaad.

"My name is Kasha Lord Desaad," she replied.

"Kasha such a pretty name," teased Granny.

M'Gann just knew something horrible was going to happen to Malkos' family.

"Kasha," said Darkseid. "Your husband Malkos killed a guard, and has been impersonating him. But because of his guts of steel and nerve I have rewarded with a position as a castle guard. "

"You are a saint Master," said Kasha. "Our family will forever be in your debt for your kindness."

"I know. But he still must be punished before he can join the ranks. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes Lord Darkseid. Malkos committed a crime and he must face judgement no matter what the punishment is."

"Good I wanted your permission first."

Then M'Gann saw it. Darkseid's eyes flashed red and she knew something terrible was about to befall the unsuspecting people in the room.

"Up for some fun Mongul," asked the Lord of Apokolips with a wicked smile.

Mongul sighed and stood up. "Sure why not."

"You as well my son," asked Darkseid looking at Kalibak.

Kalibak stood up and grinned. "Anything for you father."

Darkseid nodded and said," good, Desaad, go and order all 100 of castle guards to the training area for Malkos' inaguration."

"At once," said the hooded man and he got up and left.

"Excuse me my Lord," said Malkos. "I thought you said I was going to be punished."

"Don't worry you're about to be. Mongul, Kalibak, take the family here to the training area and tie Malkos to a chair. Then you two, and every one of the castle guards will rape Malkos' wife and daughters numerous times. Hell even allow the cooks to get in on the fun. When everyone has had their fill, kill the women. At that point, Malkos will have learned his lesson, and shall be a full member of the Guards of Apokolips. Take them away."

M'Gann had to struggle not to vomit, cry, or scream. An entire family was about to be brutally destroyed because a man tried to provide for them. She sobbed as Kasha and her daughters were lead away by the guards away screaming. Malkos was too in shock to move, so the guards dragged him out.

Darkseid smiled and sighed. "That was exhausting," he said.

"Indeed my lord," agreed Granny.

"Bring forth the last slave so we can get on with actual business."

Lashina brought him forward in her whip his neck and for some reason Barda stiffened. He was a fair man, of about 23, with raven colored hair cropped just under his ears. He wasn't wearing a shirt and he was muscular. He was covered in grime and on his backs were a few cuts from obvious whip slashes.

"We caught him stopping a castle guard from doing his duty of punishing a slave," explained Lashina. "He managed to kill the guard, and the slave escaped."

"It seems that all my guards are getting weaker," said an amused Darkseid. "Nothing to say for yourself?" The boy remained silent. "Throw him in the pit and feed him to the Kylothia. She hasn't had a snack in weeks."

"Master wait please."

Everyone in the room was shocked. The slave hadn't even begged for his life. The one who had the outburst was Barda. Granny Goodness got up and backhanded her. When M'Gann saw Barda's face she had a small purple bruise.

"She shall be punished further for speaking out of turn Lord Darkseid," said Granny. "I'm so sorry that Barda has decided to embarrass you.

"That will not be necessary Granny," said Darkseid. "I shall forgive Barda's insolence this once. What is the problem Barda?"

Barda walked past Granny and bowed in front of Darkseid's chair.

"I happen to know this man Master," explained Barda. "He saved my life once before I joined the Honor Guard."

"And what would you ask of me Barda," asked Darkseid. "Should I spare him?"

"Please I beg you to spare him My Lord."

"Don't give in to him Barda," shouted the man. "You're too good to be his slave. You were always too good to be his slave." Lashina tightened her whip around him and he stopped talking and gasped for air.

"Enough Lashina," ordered Darkseid. "Remove your whip from him." Lashina bowed and obeyed at once. The man gasped for air and massaged his throat but continued to glare at Darkseid. "Be thankful for Barda slave. I have decided to spare you a painful death boy." The slave continued to glare at Darkseid. Granny walked up to him and backhanded him as well.

"Lord Darkseid has just spared you a painful death," she roared. "Thank him!"

The slave spat blood on the floor. He got up and looked at Granny and said," fuck you bitch."

"Sit down Granny," ordered Darkseid standing up.

"But Master he-"

"I SAID SIT DOWN!" Granny Goodness rushed to her seat to further avoid provoking Darkseid's wrath. "You have a strong will young man and it takes a strong will for anyone besides myself to talk to Granny that way. But as I said I shall spare you a painful death." M'Gann stole a peek at Barda who look relieved. "But," said Darkseid his eyes began glowing red. "A fast and painless death, that I will give you." Darkseid fired his Omega Beams and in a second the slave was incinerated and gone. "I think the Martian has seen enough of what will happen to her if she doesn't give me what I want. Take her back to her prison Barda."

Barda said barely above a whisper," at once Master."

Barda retrieved M'Gann from the slave cage and they left the council. On the way back to M'Gann's cell they saw a guard come around the corner adjusting his belt. Further down hall they were passing the training area and they both heard the screams of Malkos' wife and his daughters and then silence. A guard excited the room covered and blood and said," Lord Darkseid sure does know how to give a gift doesn't he?"

"Lord Darkseid knows how to give the best gifts," said the guard he was with. The man adjusted his pants and said," that's the best I've had in months. Too bad about his wife and his daughters they were beautiful. Poor Malkos."

"He's got no reason to be sad; He's a guard now, one of us. He can have all the women he wants."

Barda hurried M'Gann around the corner and then, the Leader of the Furies threw up out of the nearest window.

When they were back in M'Gann's room and she was shackled; M'Gann asked," who was that man to you Barda?" Barda was shaking and crying but she was silent. "Please Barda, tell me. Who was he to you?" Still silence. "I know you have no reason to trust me with your secrets Barda, but please try."

M'Gann was about to give up when she heard Barda sniff really hard then sob.

"His name was Wrex," she weeped. "Our families were friends with one another for years. One day when we were children there was a terrible wildfire that killed a lot of people. I lost my parents and he lost his grandfather. Seeing as how we were both orphans, the two of us lived on the streets and we looked out for on another. We may have had nothing, didn't always eat, and been on the streets, but weren't slaves."

M'Gann felt horrible about the pain Barda was in. She couldn't imagine how it would feel to watch a close friend die. But these were different tears Barda was crying. There was more to this story.

"So if the both of you lived on the street," started M'Gann. "How did you end up a Fury while Wrex ended up a slave?"

Barda sighed. "Growing up on the streets here, you learn to fight at a young age or die. I just happened to be good at fighting. Really good. One day a tournament was held two years ago to determine who would be the first Fury. I was 15. After three grueling days, I became the only girl to stay alive in a Battle Royal of twenty. The problem was that only high born girls were allowed in the tournament. I wasn't a highborn girl and was discovered. The punishment was execution or sell myself into slavery."

"Couldn't you buy your freedom?"

"I'd be as ancient as Granny before I earned enough money to free myself. There are three ways to escape slavery on Apokolips. One, you kill yourself because that's the easiest way. Two, pay enough money so that you can avoid slavery, but seeing as how I didn't have any money that option was also off the table."

"And option number three?"

"Someone has volunteer to take your place for you," she said. "And that's what Wrex did. He gave up his freedom so I could go on to become a Fury. That was the last time I saw him until today. And now I'll never... I'll never see him..." Barda sank to her knees started crying overcome by her emotions. Barda was close enough to M'Gann for the Martian to grab her and pull her into a hug. At first Barda resisted, then she eagerly went into M'Gann's arms. M'Gann could feel Barda crying into her chest but all she did was pat her on the back. Barda had been being strong for so long, but right now she just needed to cry.

M'Gann was stroking Barda's hair when asked said," you loved him didn't you?"

"Wrex was the only one who ever wanted to be my friend after my parents died," sobbed Barda. "Wrex was the only one who… who ever gave a damn about me and didn't treat me like I was worthless. The only one who would steal food for me. The only one who would lie for me. And he was the only who gave up his freedom for me so that I could have mine." Barda stopped and sobbed for a few more minutes before she continued. "Wrex was the only one that loved me. He would hold me in his arms at night in the alleys we would sleep in togehter. He used to give me the disgusting rags we used for blankets so I wouldn't be cold. Gosh he used to make me so furious when he would do that. And then when Wrex caught a cold, he would blame me saying I always took all the blankets and wouldn't share them." M'Gann's heart lightnened for a second as she saw Barda smile and stop crying. Now she just had her head on M'Gann's chest. "He would hold me every night after we were together, and tell me that our children weren't going to grow up here in hell where they would never be happy. They were going to grow up in a beautiful, peaceful place and never have to worry about being sold into slavery."

Barda remained silent for about five minutes and then she got up. She turned and looked at M'Gann and the Martian saw that she had tears rolling down her cheeks again but with a huge smile. Barda waved and exited the cell. M'Gann layed down on the floor and did her best to not think of Connor and her friends. When dinner came it was just another piece of hard bread like always. M'Gann was starving but she knew that she couldn't eat it. But she couldn't resist. She tore the loaf in half as she always did and there was a note inside.

She opened it.

_When the time comes, we escape this hell hole together. I'm tired of being a slave – Barda._

M'Gann smiled at the note, and tucked it within her torn clothes. She had finally managed to get Barda on her side. She tore the bread into mini pieces and then carefully placed them by the fire so they turned to ash and with a growling stomach; she lay down and went to sleep. In her dreams all she could think of was Connor. She found him standing alone in a white room smiling. She ran and embraced him.

"I'm so scared Connor," she told him tears running down.

"I know M'Gann," he said stroking her hair and kissing her forehead.

"When are you coming to save me?"

"Soon my love. Soon."


	48. Survival and a Suprise

**A/N - Well managed to get this chapter in and I know that you're going to thank me for the end because I know none of will have ever seen it coming.**

**Enjoy!**

Kid Flash and Nightwing were fighting an array of henchmen. He, and Nightwing were in a Star City warehouse looking for proof that Clock King was stealing funds from a children's hospital. At the moment it was 2 vs 45. And the two were winning. Wally was running around the room knocking out anything that breathed. A red and yellow Tornado that was untouchable. Nightwing was going through the henchmen like they were children. One hit from the Escrima sticks he was wielding and they went down for a nap. Finally after the last henchman had been defeated, Kid Flash said," I think we're getting too old for this buddy."

Nightwing smiled and said," either we're getting too old or this is getting too easy." They walked around the lab and began picking up paperwork. "This just doesn't seem right KF. This isn't Clock King's M.O. I mean why would he steal from a children's hospital?"

"Your guess is as good as mine man, but we have to stop him. Where did you get this source from anyways?"

"It was forwarded to the Bat-Computer from an unknown source."

"That's weird in its own, a source that Batman's computer can't trace."

"The computer spent all night trying to trace it but to no avail."

Kid Flash thought for a second. There was no way in hell that Batman's computer couldn't trace something. He picked up more paperwork. And that's exactly what it was, more paperwork. Shipping manifest, and old orders that were never sent out, but nothing on Clock King. Kid Flash was starting to get a bad feeling about this.

"Dude I don't think that any of this stuff is meant to incriminate Clock King," said Kid Flash.

"Just keep looking," ordered Nightwing. "We'll find something and when we don we can bring him down."

"What if this is a trap?"

"Relax Kid Worrier it's not a trap. Nothing's going to happen."

_Whip__._

Nightwing's chest exploded as a sniper's bullet passed through it. His entire blue emblem was soaked in blood. He sank to his knees and slowly clutched his chest.

"NIGHTWING," yelled Kid Flash. At lightning speed, the Speedster picked him up and headed to a secure area within the warehouse. He placed Nightwing on his back and cried," are you alright?" Nightwing tried to talk but all he could do was spit, cough, and choke blood out of his mouth. Kid Flash gently helped him up and leaned his back against a crate. "C'mon dude you cannot die on me. How can I fix you?"

Nightwing managed to choke out," left…compart-"

"What is it? Dick I know you're in a lot of pain, but you have to talk to me man so I can save you." Nightwing quickly moved Kid Flash's hand onto a button on his utility belt. Kid Flash pressed it, and the left compartment opened up. There was a blue pill inside and a small detonator inside. Kid Flash immediately grabbed the pill. "Dude you're spitting blood out every four seconds. There's no way that you'll be able to get this down." Nightwing slowly grabbed the pill and placed it inside his wound. It made a horrible squishing noise; Nightwing was choking out yells the entire time it was happening.

"What are you doing," asked Kid Flash in horror. Nightwing took off his domino mask, and then Dick grabbed the detonator. "Dude no, you're going to blow yourself up." Kid Flash went for the detonator but for once he was too slow, and Dick punched him in the jaw. Dick grimaced in pain and then used the blood on him and wrote something on the wall then he activated the detonator. The room suddenly dropped in temperature as the pill made a weird noise. Kid Flash touched Dick and realized that he was getting colder and colder and then he finally understood. Dick knew that they didn't have the necessary tools to fix him, so he used some weird Bat gadget and now he was freezing himself so that he didn't die.

"What is this," asked Kid Flash. "Cryogenics like... like Mr Freeze?" Dick nodded his head slowly as his breathing was starting to slow down. "Don't worry dude, I'll have you back to Big Daddy Bats in a heartbeat."

Dick smiled then spat out more blood. He made himself comfortable on the floor, and then he stopped moving. Kid Flash pressed his ear to Dick's chest. There was a heartbeat thank god. It was slowing down with every beat until it beat at a speed even snails moved faster than. Kid Flash looked at the message Dick wrote in blood. It only said one word: _Jason_.

"Jason," said Kid Flash in shock. There was another _whip_ and Kid Flash scooped Dick up and ran out of the warehouse. Jason Todd must've been in the warehouse, so that meant he sent the fake message to the Batcave. Message or no, Kid Flash was going to kill Jason. Nobody tried to kill his best friend and get away with him. He held Dick tightly in his arms, and ran all the way back to the cave.

When they arrived through the zeta tube, Wally ran around the entire cave nobody was there.

"Red Tornado," he screamed at the hatch iris. The android wasn't in apparently because he didn't come down. "Fucking hell." He ran back to Dick and touched him. He was still freezing but alive nonetheless. Wally headed to the holo-computer so he could get someone to the cave so they could help him.

**"Recognized Jason Todd A01, Gorilla Grodd A02"**

Wally couldn't believe it as the second Robin and the ape walked through the zeta tube.

"So this is where the brats reside," said Grodd in suprise. "I apologize in not believing you Mr. Todd."

"I told you that I could deliver," said Jason with a sneer.

This isn't happening that Wally. They shouldn't have even known where the cave was, let alone how to get into it.

"Hello Kid Brat," said Grodd. "It's been some time." Wally charged at Grodd only to be pushed back by a mental blast.

"Did you miss the bring your telepath to this fight memo," Jason asked with a snicker. "I emailed it to you. Oh wait that's right you guys don't have a telepath anymore."

Wally glared at him. This was not the Bat's second protégée. Wally had met him numerous times and Jason treated him just like Tim treated him; but he would never stoop to this level.

"Why're you doing this Jason," he roared holding his head. "I was your friend."

"Please Wally, we were never friends. I simply put up with you for Dick's sake. Everyone knows you guys have a secret bromance going on."

"Why did you shoot Dick back in the warehouse?"

"For someone who can do physics and know chemical formulas Wally; you are terrible at putting two and two together math," said Jason with a sigh. "I shot Dick because I work for the Light." He started walking towards Wally and took out his Kris. Wally got up and tried to move but Grodd hit him with another mental blast.

"No moving for you Kid Flash," teased Grodd.

**"Recognized Superboy B04"**

Jason and Grodd both turned to look at zeta tube and prepared for Connor but he didn't come. He must be coming through the front door thought Wally. Wally whispered in a voice he knew only Connor could hear.

"Jason Todd and Gorilla Grodd are both in the cave. Dick's been shot and we're on the training room floor."

Unfortunately Wally underestimated the hearing of primates because Grodd roared," HE'S WHISPERING TO THE CLONE!"

Connor came flying into the training room in a blur of black and he tackled Grodd. Wally ran at Jason, but with extreme accuracy Jason threw a dagger and it impaled in his ribs. Wally fell on his back and gasped for air. Blood was seeping through his uniform.

"Wally," bellowed Connor turning around. He tried to fly to him, but Grodd jumped on his back and began pounding him on the ground.

"I am your opponet Superfool," yelled Grodd with a smile exposing his K-9 teeth.

Connor growled at Grodd then venomously said," I hate monkeys." He punched Grodd in the face and soon they were rolling around on the ground fighting. Wally pulled the dagger out body and sat up but his vision went blurry.

"It's poisoned Speedy Gonzales," said Jason. Wally tried to move and his body began hurting 1000 times more. "It's a nerve poison Wally. Every time you move the pain is going to get worse and worse."

"Why Jason? Why are you doing this?"

Jason ran up to Wally and kicked him in the mouth. Wally spit out blood and Jason grabbed him by the hair.

"I am doing this because this needs to be done," said Jason. He pulled his dagger out and pressed it to Wally's throat. "Your fucking Team is a thorn in our side. And you guys need a distraction from the real threat."

Suddenly Connor yelled and both Wally and Jason turned. At same that moment, Wally bit Jason on the hand breaking the skin, while Connor was picking Grodd up by the throat. He flung the ape across the room. Grodd got up, but Connor flew right behind him and froze his feet with his cold breath. Grodd tried a back hand punch but Connor grabbed his arm and with one chop at the elbow it was broke. Connor stepped in front of the ape. Grodd roared and tried another punch, but Connor just held his fist in his hand. The Kryptonian then just started punching the gorilla in the stomach. After five good hits and a head butt, Grodd passed out. Connor turned to look at Jason and Wally. Jason punched Wally in the nose and the Speedster let go of him.

"No Superboy," cried Jason pressing the dagger to Wally's throat. "Make one move and your friend dies from the poison in his system."

Connor stopped.

"Fuck him," yelled Wally. "Just kill him, he can't be trusted."

"Wally be quiet," ordered Connor. "I'm not endangering your life."

"He's too dangerous to be let on the loose again. TO HELL WITH ME, JUST KILL HIM!"

"BE QUIET WALLY WE AREN'T LOSING ANYMORE TEAM MEMBERS!"

Wally glared at Connor but was silent.

"A shame you care about one another so much," said Jason. "Now turn around."

Connor glared at Jason and then fast as lightning he moved and grabbed Jason by the throat and lifted him into the air.

"Seriously," asked Connor. "Did you think that threatening me was going to work?"

Jason was gasping for air and five seconds later he started foaming at the mouth and seizing. And five seconds after that, he stopped. Connor dropped him.

"Nice job killing him Supey," said Wally grimaced in pain.

Connor kneeled to check on Jason. "But I didn't kill him. I used next to no pressure at all just now."

"Well he's dead who gives a shit! Now help me please, so we can get Dick to Bruce before he dies."

Wally turned his head for one second, and then he heard Connor gasp. Jason was back up with an arm around the Kryptonian's neck; and he had a dagger of Kryptonite penetrating in Connor's back. He saw Jason spit some foam out of his outh. It must've been some kind of pill to fake death thought Wally. He crawled over to the middle of the training floor. He just needed to access the holo-computer. Why didn't the bad guys just die the first time? He turned back to see that Connor was getting brutally stabbed like a piece of meat every where: his back, his shoulders, and his stomach. Wally needed to hurry or it would be too late for the Teen of Steel. He passed the frozen Dick Grayson and painfully stood up and began typing on the holo-computer.

"Kid Flash security override B03," grunted Wally in pain. "Delta level alert at the Cave. All available League members report at once."

Jason stopped stabbing Connor and pushed him on the ground, and Connor fell like nothing. There was blood pouring every where from him. Jason wiped the foam from around his mouth, and licked Connor's blood off the dagger. Jason took a remote out of his pocket and pressed a few keys, a white tube that looked like it was going into another dimension appeared.

"Well Kid Stupid this is where I take my leave," smiled Jason. "Invite me into your home again sometime, it was nice spending time with my brothers." Before Jason left he sneered at Wally. Why did it look familiar thought Wally. Jason jumped into the portal and disappeared with a flash of light.

**"Recognized Wonder Woman 03, Green Arrow 08, Black Canary 13, Doctor Fate 17"**

As soon as the four members of the League came through the zeta tube, Wally passed out. When Wally came to he noticed that he knew at once he was in Bruce's house. Uncle Barry, Aunt Iris, and Artemis were all in the room.

"Oh thank god," cried Aunt Iris squeezing Uncle Barry's hand.

Artemis came and flat out kissed him and then hit him.

"You stupid self-deluded jackass," she screamed with tears in her eyes. She gave him a hug and planted another wet one right on his lips.

Wally pushed her back and said," not in front of the old people babe." He sat up slowly and Uncle Barry touched his shoulder.

"You had us worried kiddo," he said.

"Dick? How's Dick, and Connor is he okay too?"

"Bruce is looking at them now but they're both fine," said Artemis. "Superman is on his way here too."

Wally then remembered something of utmost importance. "It was nice spending time with my brothers" Jason had said. Brothers as in two not brother as in Dick. Wally gently pushed Artemis off him and sped into the Batcave. As he expected Bruce was in there on his computer.

"You should be resting Wally," he said not looking up. "That poison may not fully be out your system."

"No time," said Wally. "Get up you need to see something."

Bruce glared at him and Wally almost winced. A Bruceglare was nearly as bad as a Batglare.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry. Please get up, there's something you're going to want to see, and get me something to take a DNA sample, two if you can."

Bruce looked like he was going to shoot heat beams out of his eyes but complied with Wally's orders. Wally looked at the computer, there were two screens showing his injured friends. Connor had a breathing mask on his face, and Dick was breathing at regular speed again. He hoped they would be okay. Wally started typing on the screen and a picture of the original Jason Todd came up, and next to him the new Jason Todd came up.

"Here Wally," said Bruce returning closely followed by Uncle Barry and Superman. "Now, what are you looking for?"

Wally didn't answer and opened the package and took out a Q-tip. He swabbed the inside of his mouth as he had bitten Jason during the fight so he had gotten his DNA, then he swabbed the inside of Bruce's so fast that the Dark Knight didn't realize it happened until Barry said," you could have just asked Bruce to open his mouth Wally." Wally inserted the DNA strands into the computer.

**"Analyzing," said the computer.**

"Exclude all forms of DNA with high metabolism," said Wally.

**"Very well. Re-analyzing….. Data analysis complete."**

"What are you doing Wally," asked Uncle Barry. "Explain yourself already."

"Patience Unc, you'll see," said Wally. "Computer match the new sample to the original Jason Todd DNA."

Wally watched as the strands matched up and the computer replied**," data analysis complete. Only half the DNA matches, will require more DNA."**

"That's okay, Now combine the two new forms of DNA and exclude the high metabolism DNA. Then, match them to the new Jason Todd DNA sample."

Wally already knew what was going to happen next. He grinned as the older superheroes began slowly piecing it all together.

**"Data Analysis complete. DNA match is 100%."**

"Oh my god," said Superman.

"Oh dude this isn't happening," said Uncle Barry.

For once in his adult life Bruce Wayne was in complete shock because he had no idea how this has happened. Wally had remembered what Jason said, "brothers." Connor had told him how the G-nomes used the terms brother among the clones. And the look Jason gave him back in the cave he had only seen it somewhere else; on Bruce Wayne's face.

"It looks like Superman isn't the only one with a clone," said Wally leaning back in the chair.

**A/N - sorry if I gave anyone a heart attack when you thought that Nightwing was going to die.**


	49. Dick's Day from Hell

**A/N - So i've just about figured out how i'm going to make the battle on Apokolips go. But i've also realized I have a chapter where all of the guys suffer a miserable day except for Dick so that's what this chapter is. Also I'm going to San Diego with my friends for a few days so expect one more chapter either today or tomorrow but other than that I'll see you people on Saturday. And for those of you I confused, the Jason clone has DNA from the original Jason for his appearance, and from Bruce Wayne. Wally isn't a clone. Okay now time to read.**

**Enjoy!**

Dick was slowly waking up. He became familiar with his surroundings at once, he was in his bed in Wayne Manor. He looked around and Zatanna was sleep in a chair. He cleared his throat and she woke up.

"I must be in heaven because there's an angel at my bedside," said Dick. Zatanna got up out of the chair and slapped him in the face catching off guard. "Never mind I must be in hell, what's your problem?"

"You miserable bastard," she screamed hugging him then kissing him. "You scared the shit out of me. Don't you ever do that again."

"Yeah," growled Dick. "Because I meant to be hit in the chest with a bullet by my adopted brother Jason. Your logic is flawless." He tried sitting up and realized that was a big mistake. "Fuck me, that hurt like hell."

"Hey take it easy," she said helping him up. "Bruce and Red Tornado spent three hours stabilizing you."

Dick sighed. That Cryo Pill was for short term.

"Wally didn't bring me straight here," asked Dick. "I blacked out back in the warehouse."

"Wally brought you back to the cave," explained Zatanna. "But it was attacked by Jason and Grodd."

"What?! How did in the hell did they get in the cave?!"

"No idea. Bruce scrubbed all previous zeta tube information, and put new stuff in so that can't happen again."

Dick slowly got up and made his way to the Batcave with Zatanna behind him just in case he fell down. When he opened the cave door he heard Wally say," I guess Superman isn't the only one with a clone."

"They cloned someone else," cried Dick from the stairs. They all turned and looked at him.

"Hey dude," said Wally running up to him. "Glad you didn't die on me. I would've been heartbroken."

"Please you would've been heartbroken because no one would have the money to spend on large amounts of food for you." They walked down the stairs and as soon as Dick took a look at the computer screen he pieced everything together. "Bruce they cloned you too," he said. "How did we miss that?"

"Cadmus was thoroughly investigated," said Superman. "There's no way we missed that."

"This is Cadmus we're talking about," said Barry. "I wouldn't put anything past them."

"What I don't understand is how they managed to get our Jason's DNA," said Zatanna.

Bruce was putting on his Batman suit. "I do," he growled. "I need to go and pay someone a visit."

"Hey you don't have to do this alone," said Superman.

"Yes, I do," said Bruce putting on his cowl.

"No you don't." Superman and Batman glared at one another for one second.

"Fine," said Batman. "Make sure you stay out of the way."

"You know you guys should get married," said Dick with a grin. "I mean you guys have the best arguments. And how is it that you two always argue anyways. Connor and I never argue."

"That is a good question."

Everyone turned and saw a shirtless Connor coming into the cave. He had multiple stab wounds all over his body.

"Hey dad the wounds have closed, but the scars aren't fading," said Connor. "What's going on?"

"Those aren't going to go away," said Superman. "At least not for two months."

"What the hell?!"

"You got stabbed with Kryptonite kid," explained Barry. "A lot of times I might add. You'll be lucky if they fade at all."

Suddenly that Batmobile revved up.

"Why can't you just say we're leaving and tell me to get in the car," shouted Superman jumping into the passenger seat. "You are such an asshole."

"Shut up bastard and put on your seatbelt," replied Batman. Emerald flames shot out the back and the World's Finest sped out the Batcave. Wally, Connor, and Barry laughed and exited the cave while Zatanna and Dick looked at the screen.

"Who do you think cloned him," she asked.

"I have a certain idea," said Dick.

Suddenly the computer was receiving a video message. Dick opened it and Batman's face was on it.

"Good I caught you before you left. You have had minor heart surgery Richard, strenuous activity is out the window for at least 72 hours."

"72 hours," Dick heard Superman shout. "He needs to be down for a month."

"Would you shut the hell up please," growled Batman. "Zatanna, you know what to do. No strenuous activity Richard."

The screen went blank. Dick had a feeling that his next 72 hours were going to be horrible.

**Next Morning**

When Dick woke up in his apartment, the first thing that Zatanna did was put an arm band around him.

"What the hell is this," he asked. Dick tried snatching it off but it was stuck to him.

"It's a heart monitor," she explained. "There's a special kind of magic glue on it. So it's not coming off unless I take it off."

"We're not doing this. No one makes Bruce where stuff like this when he gets critically injured."

"You aren't Bruce, and you can't take it off so you might as well stop complaining. I've explained to everyone what happened to you, so they know if they hear beeping that you're getting to stressed out."

"Zee you're making me seem like some old man; I can take care of myself."

"This is not up for debate Richard!" She got out of the bed and he followed. Zatanna walked over to the stove and pulled out some pans.

Dick rolled his eyes and asked," fine what's for breakfast?"

"Scrambled eggs, and bacon for me. For you egg whites on some toast."

"Egg whites?"

"They're healthier," said Zatanna cracking them into two separate bowls. "Bruce says you can't have any fatty foods."

"But the yellow part is where all the good stuff is," complained Dick. "I don't want to eat that."

Zatanna turned and glared at him, Bruce would've been proud of her because he just sighed and stayed quiet until she finished. When Zatanna brought him his food, Dick just glared at it. He didn't want to look at it, let alone put it in his mouth but if he wanted to avoid pissing off a sorceress he had to eat. Dick picked up the spoon. Please taste like Eggs Benedict he thought. It tasted like paste mixed with slime as soon as it touched his tongue and Zatanna was watching him the whole time so he didn't dare spit it out. He swallowed and then went to the sink grabbed the biggest glass they had and filled it to the top with water. From that point on every bite he took he washed it down with water.

"How did it taste," asked Zatanna when she was folding the laundry five minutes later.

"Like heaven on Earth," lied Dick washing the pans.

When he finished the dishes, Dick went and grabbed his laptop. It was time for some hacking. He opened his laptop and immediately began tearing into the Presidents' new weak firewalls. Three minutes later he was in and having a field day. The President had been secretly sending love letters to his mistress in Turkey. Dick couldn't help but laugh as he prepared to forward them to the First Lady. Suddenly he heard a beeping. He had never heard that noise.

"Where the hell is that coming from," he said. Dick began lifting pillows and was about to look under the couch when Zatanna came rushing in.

"What's wrong are you okay," she said in a panic.

"I'm fine, why?"

"You're heart monitor is going off."

Dick lifted his sleeve and said," this bastard is making all that damn noise? Hell no you need to take this off of me."

"No," she growled back. "What the hell were you doing that stressed you out that much?"

"I'm not stressed out," Dick yelled. "All I was doing was relaxing and doing some hacking, and I guess I got a little excited."

Zatanna glared at him and said,_" etativel potpal."_ The laptop flew to her and she tucked it under her arm. "You're done with this, find something more calming to do."

Dick knew he wasn't going to win this argument he sighed and picked up a book that he borrowed from Kaldur's room. He sighed as he opened the first page to the first Harry Potter book.

**1 hr later**

Dick was deep into the book. He had always made fun of people for reading Harry Potter, but now he knew what a big mistake it was. This book was frikken awesome. He was almost done with it too. Harry and Hermione were in the forest doing detention when Harry got attacked.

"Oh my god," said Dick turning the page and that's when it happened. The god awful beeping again. "No no," he said starting to panic. He got up too fast to try to escape from Zatanna and his knee collided with the coffee table; Dick fell to the ground clutching it. "Son of a bitch," he cried. Zatanna came running into the room.

"What happened," she asked.

"This stupid heart monitor started beeping when I was reading a book."

"What were you reading a porn novel or something?"

"Not funny, I was just reading a Harry Potter book."

"Yeah well no more Harry Potter for you," said Zatanna grabbing the book. "It's just too stressful."

"No Zee c'mon I was at the best part and I'm almost done. Can I have it back please?"

"No Richard."

"That's it," cried Dick. "I'm going to the cave to be alone, because you are way over protective right now."

Dick put his coat and grabbed his keys.

"I'll drive you," said Zatanna grabbing hers.

"No you will not. Just stay here please, I'll be back before dinner."

With that Dick slammed the door and headed to the cave to hopefully be alone.

**1 hr later**

Dick was relaxing and almost drifting into a nap. He sighed because he knew that he had been too rough with Zatanna. But she was smothering the hell out of him. At least here there was nothing but quiet. He got up off the couch and stared at the kitchen. He could almost picture M'Gann in here cooking and that's when his heart monitor went off. This time he seeing as how he actually was upsetting himself he headed into his room, to think.

**"Recognized Aqualad B02, Superboy B04"**

Dick walked towards the zeta tube and saw Kaldur and the twin, and Connor and James.

"Where's Red Tornado," Kaldur and Connor said simultaneously.

"Uh he's not here," said Dick.

"Shit," said Kaldur. "Just great."

"Oooh daddy you said a swear," cried Tejay.

"Be quiet you Tejay. I'm late for a board meeting, Dick can you watch them for me please?"

"No I can't," said Dick. "Zatanna talked with you guys; I'm not supposed to be doing stressful stuff right now."

"Please watch them, because I need you to watch James too," pleaded Connor. "Dad's fighting with Bizarro right now, and Toyman and Livewire have teamed up and are attacking another part of Metropolis."

Dick sighed and said," how long?"

Kaldur said," one hour minimum."

"Two hours maximum," said Connor.

Dick sighed and they both ran back to the zeta tube taking that as a yes.

"Sooo," said Dick. "What do you guys want to do?"

-"Eat"

-"Go outside and play"

-"Watch TV"

Dick put his hand up for silence. "How about you guys train and I'll watch?"

"Connor and daddy don't like me training without one of them," said James.

"And Uncle Kaldur doesn't like us training at all," said Crassius.

"Well if you guys are scared," said Dick throwing on the reverse psych.

-"I'm not scared"

-"Nothing scares me"

-"Turn the floor on"

Dick smiled as he powered up the training floor. The three boys all took their positions and faced him.

"You guys think you're good enough to fight me," asked Dick. He took off his shirt and the first thing he saw was his heart monitor. Zatanna's going to barbecue my ass he thought.

"Uncle Richard why are you wearing a bracelet," asked Crassius.

"Long story kid," replied Dick. "Now fight!"

James charged right at him. Dick letting the boy tackle him was obviously a mistake as he got the wind knocked out of him. James tried to smash his face with both fist but Dick managed to roll from underneath him. James was trying to punch him with full force. A punch wouldn't kill him, but it would probably knock the wind out of him or bruise a rib. James managed to punch Dick in the thigh and he fell to one knee. The young Kryptonian then tried to punch Dick in the face, Dick took him by the arm and threw him across the training floor.

"Oh shit," whispered Dick when the boy didn't get up. He had to have thrown him too hard. Suddenly Dick turned as he heard Crassius speaking a different language. Suddenly the little boy's hands were a blaze. One flame was ocean blue, and the other was crimson red. He ran at Dick and started punching. All Dick could do was dodge because he couldn't parry without getting burned. Then he heard a yell and got tackled from behind. James was back up and he managed to sneak behind Dick completely silent. Dick's heart monitor was going off like crazy.

"James, Crassius, hold him still," ordered Tejay. "I've got him."

Dick was struggling to get up. James was already stronger than him in terms of raw power. He looked at Kaldur's son. Tejay had been playing with a piece of metal the entire time they were playing. He ran over to the three and placed the ball on Dick. The metal expanded and wrapped itself around Dick's arms. Dick was struggling but he couldn't break free. He sighed and stopped moving.

"All right you guys win," grumbled Dick. "Now take this thing off of me."

"Can we have ice cream," asked James as Tejay removed the metal.

"Ah that's better," said Dick massaging his arms. "Yeah you can have ice cream with lunch, let's go."

Dick had to wait for twenty minutes before the boys all agreed on hamburgers and french fries. He slaved over the stove for thirty minutes making those little greedy bastards two burgers each. He had to cut James off at four because he would've just kept eating. Seeing as how the rest of the ground beef was wasted on the children, Dick simply mad himself a salad. Dick sighed when he finally sat down on the couch. The children were sitting in the kitchen now eating ice cream. Dick closed his eyes for literally two seconds and then he heard screaming. He rushed back into the kitchen and saw Crassius with a mouth full of blood crying, and James with a large cut on his forehead and broken bowl on the ground.

"What the hell happened," shouted Dick grabbing two wet towels.

James called me stupid," said Tejay. "So Crassius threw his bowl at him, and it hit James on the forehead and broke. Then James got up and punched Crassius in the face and then you came in and asked what happened and I said-"

"I got it Tejay," said Dick cutting him off. He wiped Crassius's mouth and dried his tears then he wiped James's forehead. "Okay that's it! The three of you come and sit on the couch until the people who you live with return."

**"Recognized Aqualad B02, Superboy B04"**

Kaldur and Connor walked into the kitchen and saw the mess.

"Look's like someone had his hands full," said Connor with a smile.

"Go to hell Connor," said Dick.

"Whatever, James c'mon. We need to go home and clean before dad gets OH MY GOD YOUR FOREHEAD!" Connor lifted James' messy black hair and ran his fingers over the gash. "My god Dick, I knew it would be safe leaving him with you but I was obviously wrong. I come back and my brother has a damn scratch the size of Texas on his forehead!"

Kaldur walked up and inspected James' forehead. He said," it's not that bad Connor. With his DNA it'll probably heal in two days at most."

"Uncle Kaldur look at my mouth," said Crassius running forward and opening his mouth wide. Dick winced for the yelling that was sure to come.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR TEETH," yelled Kaldur getting on his knees inspecting his nephew's mouth. "Oh my Goddess every last one of your teeth are crooked. You just had a dentist appointment earlier this week. The dentist said your teeth were perfect, but by this look YOU'RE GOING TO NEED BRACES! Fuck me senseless this is not happening! "

"Thanks a lot Dick," growled Connor. He grabbed James by the hand and left.

"You're the best Richard," said Kaldur taking Crassius into the bathroom to look at his mouth further. Dick flipped Kaldur and off as he was walking away and headed into his room for a nap. It was unfortunate that stuff happened to James and Crassius, but that would teach Kaldur and Connor; don't ask him to baby-sit anymore. As soon as he opened his door, his heart monitor immediately went off. He wasn't excited, now he was absolutely livid. Tim and Cassie were deep in his bed having sex like two savages.

"WHAT IN THE FUCK," roared Dick at the top of his lungs.

Cassie screamed and got under the covers, Tim grabbed one of the pillows and covered himself up.

"Look Dick I can explain," started Tim putting a hand out.

"YOU CAN'T EXPLAIN SHIT ASSHOLE! YOU BOTH HAVE YOUR OWN FUCKING ROOMS HERE! YET THE TWO OF YOU ARE FUCKING IN MY BED! YOUR ASS IS MINE!"

"Dick you need to calm down, your heart man-

"FUCK MY HEART TIM!"

Dick went to a drawer and pulled out a shuriken and flung it at Tim and hit him right on the hand. He flung another one at Cassie and she screamed, ducked her head, then flew out of the room. Dick ran up to Tim, threw him out the bed, tripped him and then put his ear in a vice grip. Then he was met again by Kaldur and the twins.

"Daddy why did a naked woman just fly out of Uncle Richard's room naked," asked Tejay.

"Uncle Kaldur why is Uncle Richard holding Tim by his ear," asked Crassius. "And why is Tim naked?"

Kaldur covered both twins' eyes and marched them away. "Well Richard," started Kaldur. "On top of Crassius now needing braces because of your ineffective babysitting, thanks to you and your kid brother, I have to have a conversation with the boys that's eight years too early for me."

Dick squeezed Tim's ear so hard at that statement he felt blood trickling down his finger. His heart monitor was going off like crazy.

"Dick can you at least let me put my boxers back on then yell at me," pleaded Tim.

Dick head butted the naked Boy Wonder in the nose and kicked him into a wall, grabbed his keys, and stormed out of the cave. This was absolute hell. At least it was somewhat peaceful back home.

**Later that night**

Dick was glaring at his lamp on his bedside drawer. Zatanna climbed into bed and put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I made you get so stressed out today that you had to leave to relax." I didn't relax thought Dick. I was in hell, but he didn't tell her that. "Well I know you've been relaxing all day," said Zatanna putting her hands between his legs. "Sooo as a reward how about a treat?"

"I don't know Zee," said Dick with a smile moving her hand. "That's sounds like a strenuous activity you want me to do."

"It's Friday in case you've forgotten. Friday means sex."

"Woman I know what day of the week it is."

"Stop joking around Richard, this is serious."

"Who says I'm joking? My heart could give out and I could die but because your a nympho and can't control your hormones for one night I should risk that? Is that what you want Zee? A dead man in your bed?"

Zatanna gritted her teeth and said," no" before turning around angrily.

Dick waited all of five seconds before he turned her around and kissed her. He climbed on top of her and his heart monitor began going off. Zatanna took it off and Dick flung it across the bedroom. This was one strenuous activity he could do all night.


	50. A Talk with the Demon

**A/N - Well here is the promised chapter of the day. If I have the time I'll put one more up later today and then the chapter after that for sure the team is headed to Apokolips to save M'Gann. This chapter takes place after Batman and Superman left the cave.**

**Enjoy!**

Bruce was standing in the in the pouring rain with a shovel. All he could do was look at the tombstone. He didn't want to do what he was about to but after everything he heard yesterday he now had no choice. He needed to know the truth.

"Need some help?"

Bruce sighed as he heard the Man of Steel's voice. He passed Clark a shovel, and the two best friends/occasional glaring contest buddies, started digging up Jason Todd's grave.

**Yesterday**

Batman was speeding in the Batmobile. Everyone car was getting out of his way. He knew couldn't believe that Cadmus would be so stupid as to clone Jason, but he needed to make sure. He and Superman pulled up to the Cadmus building and exited the car. They walked up to the front door and a squadron of security came out.

"Halt," said one guard. "No one is allowed in today."

Batman glared at him and Superman asked, "do you really want to do this? Batman is in a piss poor mood today. Last time he was this angry he pulled Kryptonite on me."

The guard looked from Batman to Superman, gulped and let the two heroes in. Batman and Superman walked straight to Guardian's office. Batman kicked the door open so hard that the wood splintered.

"Nice to see you too Batman," said Guardian not looking up from his paperwork. "You too Superman, what can I do for you guys today?"

Batman walked up to Guardian and snarled," LOOK AT ME." Guardian looked up completely unafraid. "Did Cadmus clone me?"

Now Guardian had a look of shock on his face.

"What are you talking about," he asked. "Cadmus hasn't cloned any more Justice League members since the Project KR."

"His name is Connor," said Superman angrily.

"Sorry. But I don't know what you're talking about Batman."

Batman kicked over Guardian's desk and grabbed him by the shirt.

"You're lying," he growled. "You lied about cloning Superman why should I believe that you wouldn't lie about cloning me?"

"If you remember correctly, I told those lies while I was under G-nome telepathy. As you can see there's no G-nome on my shoulder now. I have no reason to lie to you."

Superman put a hand on Batman's shoulder to calm him. Batman sighed and released Guardian.

"Let me see your files now," ordered Batman.

"Go ahead," replied Guardian angrily. "If you find anything, let me know."

He stormed out of his office. Batman and Superman fixed the office and within five minutes they were looking through files.

"A lot of illegal weapons and trades, but nothing in here about cloning you Bruce," sighed Superman. "And not to mention Cadmus has been pretty straight since we put Guardian in control."

Batman sighed and got up. Seeing as how Cadmus didn't clone him he definitely knew who did.

"Let's go," he said to Superman.

As they were leaving through the front door, Guardian asked sarcastically," find anything?"

"Go to hell," said Batman. Batman took out a remote and pressed a few buttons. The Batmobile revved up and sped away.

"Shouldn't we have been in there," asked Superman.

"Not where we're going," the Dark Knight. Two minutes later the Batwing appeared in the sky. Superman flew Batman up to the top. Batman assumed the helm, and Superman got in the back seat. "Sorry if it's cramped back there Kent. That seat is normally for Dick, Tim, or Barbara."

"I'll manage. So where are we going now Bruce?"

"Prague."

"Why Prague?"

"House al Ghul is in Prague, all the answers we need are in there."

"Ghul as in Ra's al Ghul?"

"The one and only."

"You think he cloned you?"

"In a sense. Cadmus cloned me, but they didn't do it on Guardian's orders. They did it on Ra's'.

"How?"

"That I can't answer, but we'll know more when we get to Prague."

The rest of the flight was done in silence. When the arrived they parked in the dessert and Superman flew them to House al Ghul. The house was bigger than Wayne Manor and stretched out almost an entire block. As they approached the front door a woman with a sword appeared.

"Stop," she said in a hoarse voice.

"Let us pass," said Superman taking a step forward. Batman put a hand up to stop him and then he took a step forward. The woman tried to slash at him, but Batman disarmed him and hit her with the butt of her sword knocking her out. "Bruce was that necessary?"

"Yes," he said. "She's part of the League of Assassins. Her job is to defend the door to the death if you don't have an appointment. If she can't defeat her opponent, she commits suicide."

They both entered the house and looked. There were artifacts that stretched back the Roman Empire in here.

"This guy Ra's is a collector I see," said Superman.

"When you live for centuries you have little else to do," admitted Batman.

They were walking when they came to a fork in the house. It was that damn big.

"How will we find him in this house," asked Superman.

"They're ninjas Clark," said Batman. "They probably already know that we're here. They just want to see what we can do first."

"We know what you can do," said voice. "It's him we're worried about."

Batman and Superman turned around and saw woman wearing a black leather jacket and skin tight leather jeans. Her light brown hair went to the top of her back and she was wearing a headband.

"Hello Talia," said Batman. Talia al Ghul walked up to Batman and planted a long and wet kiss on the Dark Knight which caused Superman to raise his eyebrows and smile.

"Hello Bruce," she said with a cold smile. Suddenly she twisted his arm so she was behind him took out a dagger and pressed it to his throat. "You're getting slow beloved." Superman simply looked on with an amused grin planted on his face.

"And you are just as dangerous and beautiful as ever Talia."

"Where's your father," asked Superman.

"He's in his study," replied Talia. "Why do you want to speak to the great Ra's al Ghul?"

"We'll tell that to him and only him," said Batman.

Talia pressed the dagger harder to his throat and that's when Superman had enough. He grabbed Talia by the throat and he lifted her into the air. Ninjas began appearing from all of the shadows and suddenly Superman and Batman found themselves surrounded. "Nicely played Clark, put her down."

"You know that we could take all of them," said Superman around not looking scared at all.

"I know, but I'd rather not. We're just here to talk, so put her down." Superman sighed and let Talia go. "Take us to Ra's now Talia," ordered Batman.

Talia glared at him and said," as you wish. You may hear answers that you don't want to hear beloved."

"Just take us to Ra's."

They walked down a hallway in silence for about five minutes before coming to a door. All of the ninja accompanying them bowed. Superman rolled his eyes and pushed the door opened. Ra's al Ghul was standing looking out the window with his hands behind his back.

"Welcome detective, Man of Steel," he said turning around. "I've been expecting you."

"Father," said Talia bowing.

"Let's cut the crap," said Batman impatiently. "You know why we're here Ra's; what did you do to Jason?"

"The last time I checked it was the clown who killed your 2nd little bird," said Ra's with a smile. "I didn't do a thing."

"We know that you have the power to bring back the dead," said Superman. "Tell us what you did before things get ugly."

Ra's laughed and said," leave us Talia." She bowed and left closing the door.

"What's the matter don't want her to know what you did?"

"She partially knows what I did Man of Steel, but she doesn't know the whole truth. It's true; I did have Cadmus clone Jason Todd. I wanted to return him to you alive detective, that way maybe you might have joined me. But something went wrong. The cells we removed from Jason Todd's dead body worked and he was successfully cloned at first; but something went amiss. When we reached the 16 week period we attempted to wake him and got nothing. It was then I realized that because we got the cloned cells from a dead body, the clone would always be a dead body too." He stopped and took a drink while Batman glared at him. Ra's continued. "So I decided to start over. I had my assassin's dig up Jason's body during one of those rare times everyone was out of Wayne Manor including that faithful butler of yours. We stole some more cells from him, and then we started over."

"Why do that," asked Superman. "You'd only get the same result."

Ra's shook his head yes and said," I knew that. So my scientist came up with an idea. Jump start the dead cells with alive healthy ones. And why not use the cells of the boy's adopted father Bruce Wayne AKA the great Batman. That put a smile on my face. A clone with Batman's DNA might as well be Batman. I wouldn't even need you anymore detective. This time it worked or at least we thought it did. The clone awoke at 16 weeks but he was weak and sickly. And a number of his organs were showing signs of shutting down. It had to be a side effect of the dead cells flowing through his veins. My doctors informed me that the chances our Jason had of getting better were slim to none and he didn't have much time. I was absolutely furious. I killed three of my guards on the spot I was so mad. But I wasn't about to let my greatest creation die. I wasn't about to let a part of Bruce Wayne that I could control die, so there was only one thing I could do."

"You put him in the Lazarus Pit," said Batman. "Ra's you piece of shit."

Ra's smiled and said," it worked like a charm. It brought him back from the brink of death stronger than ever. And because Jason was so grateful he pledged himself to House al Ghul and the League of Assassins. He rose through our ranks almost as fast as Talia. Within weeks he was one of our best."

"He's been killing people," cried the Dark Knight.

"That is what assassins do detective. And the icing on this cake, is that it's your son killing people.

"He's directly responsible for the death of a member of our younger Team," said Superman.

"To my understanding it was you're clone's fiancee."

"MY SON'S FIANCEE!"

"No need to shout Man of Steel," chided Ra's. "Are you happy that you have a son detective?"

Batman glared at Ra's and ignored the question. "How do I know you're telling me the truth," Batman barked. "You've lied to me before."

"If you thought I was lying detective you would've been out of here long ago. You had to stay and here the answers that you didn't want to hear."

"Where is he," asked Superman.

"Jason comes and goes as he pleases," said Talia re-entering the room with tea. "He says its too boring here in Prague for his taste, but once a month he returns home."

"I don't know how and I don't know when Ra's, but I'm bringing him down," said Batman getting in the old man's face. "And if either you get in my way, you'll go down with him." Batman glared at Ra's and his look softened when he looked at Talia but not by much.

Ra's laughed and then his face got furious. He venomously said," we both know that is a lie Bruce Wayne. If anything happens to my progeny, I will personally make sure you watch while everyone one of those apprentices of yours dies, and then I'll kill you with my bare hands."

"Then we'll all die together, because if any of them die I will personally kill and revive you again and again and frankly Ra's I will enjoy it."

Batman turned and left the room with Superman following him.

**Present Time**

Bruce and Clark had dug up the coffin and now they just had to open it.

"Are you certain that you want to do this Bruce," asked Clark.

"I have to know Clark," he replied. Clark nodded his head and squeezed the lock that kept the coffin closed. The lock popped off and Clark gently opened the coffin. Bruce covered his mouth with a handkerchief and peered into the coffin. There was Jason Todd taking the longest nap of them all, not decayed by time one day. Bruce had Doctor Fate cast a spell on the body before he was buried so that he would never be ravaged by time. "It's him, Clark close the coffin."

Clark nodded his head and closed the coffin. Bruce coughed a few times then ran over to a garbage pail and vomited into it. Clark came down and passed Bruce a napkin when he finished.

"You okay," he said.

"No," said Bruce exhaling deeply. "I'm not okay at all. Can you help me put Jason back please?"

"Sure."

Clark picked up the coffin and together the two spent thirty minutes putting the grave back to normal. When they were finished Bruce knelt in the mud and bowed his head to Jason's tombstone.

Bruce said," I'm sorry I couldn't save you Jason."

Clark remained in silence as Bruce knelt there for about one minute then the very tired man stood up wiping his eyes.

"C'mon Dark Knight," said Clark putting an arm around Bruce's shoulder. He had a sad smile on his face "Let's get some Brandy; I have a feeling neither of us wants to remember this night."

Bruce sighed and agreed and the two friends walked back inside the mansion out of the rain.


	51. Portal Roadtrip: Team vs League

**A/N - Alright here's really my last chapter until Friday because I have packed none of my crap for San Diego yet lol and I'm leaving in a few hours. Hope you'll forgive me for leaving you hanging like this.**

**Enjoy!**

Connor and Jaime were flying back from Metropolis to the cave. They had been in Metropolis fighting with Volcana. After combining his cold breath with a fire fighters water hose, and Jaime's plasma, cannon they finally defeated her. Connor was feeling bad as they flew through the air. Dick had called him last night told him about Cassie and Tim; but he didn't know how to break it to the young hero especially because he was talking about her non stop. Connor had to tell him though because he didn't want to see Jaime get hurt.

"Hey Jaime," he said softly.

"Connor do you think we can get flowers for Cassie on the way back," he asked.

Great thought Connor. This is going to be hella hard. "Jaime," repeated the Kryptonian. "Listen to me."

"Or maybe a card," suggested the smitten boy. "Cards are nice.

"Jaime."

"All girls love chocolate and seeing as how she's never been off the island until now she'll love chocolate too." Jaime paused and then to the Scarab he said," I'm not an idiot."

"JAIME!"

Jaime stopped talking and looked at Connor.

"What is it," he asked.

Connor sighed. He'd yell at anyone but hurting Jaime was like hurting James, so this was about to suck badly.

"Dick called me last night and told me that he caught Cassie and Tim having sex in his bed," said Connor. He said it and two seconds later Jaime had a look that said his puppy was hit by a car. He put his head down as they continued to fly. "Sorry man, I know you liked her."

"You're right I am an idiot," said Jaime to the Scarab.

"Aw damn it man. There are millions of women out there Jaime you don't have to just like Cassie. She's a bitch anyways." Jaime remained silent. "Hey want me to tackle La'Gaan when we get back to the cave? That always puts a smile on your face." Jaime still remained silent. "C'mon Jaime say something to me."

"Why," said Jaime at once. "Why did you tell me? Why couldn't you just let me find out on my own?"

"If you had found out on your own it would've hurt you that much more. At least this way you won't be blind sided if you see them kissing or something."

Jaime looked at Connor and sighed. "Oh well," he said. "There are millions of other prettier girls out there. And women do love it when guys who speak Spanish roll their R's. Not to mention I don't share, so I guess Tim can have Cassie."

Connor wiped the sweat off his forehead. At least this disaster had been dealt with before Jaime fired a Plasma Cannon at Tim or something.

"Connor," said Jaime.

"What's up kid," he asked.

"I'll feel a lot better if you tackle La'Gaan when we get back to the cave."

Connor smiled and flew to the cave with haste. He had a fish to tackle. Once they got back to the cave, and La'Gaan was tackled, Connor grabbed his things and prepared to head (back) home after mission debrief. He was in his room packing his PS3 when he heard a scream.

"Zatanna," he cried. He rushed to her room and found her meditating on the floor with her eyes closed screaming at the top of her lungs.

He began shaking her gently. "Zatanna c'mon girl wake up," he said. She didn't wake up; all she did was start screaming louder.

"What the hell going on?!" Connor turned around. Wally had ran into the room and he opened her eyes. "Her pupils aren't blown so she's not having a stroke," he confirmed over the screams. "What's wrong with her?"

"I have no idea man. I was about to head home when this started. She's in a trance or something."

**"Recognized Nightwing B01"**

"Oh fuck me," groaned Wally. "Keep him back when he gets here."

Dick flew into the room hearing Zatanna scream and immediately was grabbed by Connor.

"What's wrong with her," he yelled trying to get to her.

"We don't know," cried Connor. "Just stay back and let Wally try to figure this out."

Suddenly the screams stopped. Zatanna woke up and she had tears in her eyes.

"Water," she said hoarsely. Wally ran to the kitchen and in a flash was back with a pitcher and a glass.

"What the hell is going on with you," asked Dick angrily. "Every time you've mediated this week something bad has happened: You got pissed with me, the apartment started shaking, and the damn TV blew up. Every time I've asked is everything okay, you give me a crap answer too. No more lies Zatanna tell me what's wrong with you right fucking now!"

Zatanna moved her hair out of her face and nodded her head.

"Around two weeks ago," said Zatanna. "I started having these dreams about M'Gann. At first they were only that dreams, but then they became something more. Almost like visions. I was seeing her every time I closed my eyes for sleep or meditations. I… I think M'Gann is still alive."

Connor felt his heart stop. This couldn't be. He had wanted M'Gann to be alive so bad. To see her, to hear the sound of her voice, the taste of her lips against his, the scent of her hair, and the feeling of her body against his. But what he missed the most was how within the mental connection he was never alone. Without her everything was just so quiet all the time.

Wally looked at Connor who was looking at the ground then asked," are you sure? You could just be having a bad reaction to her death."

Now Zatanna had a look of fury on her face. "We all had a bad reaction to her death Wally," she shouted. "We all cried when she died, and at her funeral. But I'm not stupid or psychotic. She's alive."

"And what we're supposed to believe M'Gann is alive because you're seeing visions? That's not rational."

"Magic isn't rational Wallace! Everything in the universe can't be proven by science and facts."

"But again we should listen to the voices in your head."

"Fuck you!"

"ENOUGH!" They both turned to look at Dick. He was the one who shouted. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Why are you just telling us this now Zee," asked Dick.

"I had plans to tell you guys after this meditation tonight, "admitted Zatanna. "But things went wrong."

"Have you talked to anyone about these visions?"

"Yes. I spoke with Bruce; and it was his advice that I not tell you guys."

"How come," asked Connor quietly.

"Because he knew that I would get a reaction like this. I've been wanting to tell you guys for the longest but I was afraid that you would think that I was crazy." She went and sat on her bed. "I guess I was right."

"If what you say is true," asked Wally. "Why were you going to come to us tonight?"

Zatanna wiped her eyes and said," because this is M'Gann's last night. Some time tomorrow wherever she is on the planet, they're going to execute her."

Connor was breathing slowly. He needed closure and if Zatanna was right there was a chance that M'Gann could be saved.

"I believe Zatanna," said Connor.

"Dude, I want to believe her, but its way too skeptical," said Wally to Dick.

Dick looked at the three people in the room before saying," we need to have a meeting and I want Batman and other League members here as well. Everyone meet in the briefing room in 1 hour. He left to inform everyone, with Wally following. That just left Connor and Zatanna.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you Connor," she cried. "Believe me I wanted to. But if I'm wrong about this, I'll understand if you never want to speak to me again."

"It's not your fault Zatanna because if you're right; you're helping me get a life I thought was over back," he said.

They both just sat on the bed and waited for the grueling hour to be over.

**1 hour later**

The entire Team had been assembled. Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado, and Hal Jordan were all there listening to Zatanna talk. When she finished Artemis spoke first.

"Then why are we still here," she shouted. "We need to hurry and save M'Gann before it's too late.

"If what Zatanna says is true," started Batman.

"It is true," said Connor.

"Then we need to do think about this with extreme caution."

"We're not sending the children to Apokolips," said Superman crossing his arms.

"All due respect Dad," said Connor angrily. "But we're not children anymore, we can handle ourselves. We've been trained by the best." He looked at Black Canary and she smiled.

"You guys are talking about going to Darkseid's planet," said Green Arrow. "You've never dealt with anything as powerful as him. You're not ready."

"Bullshit," cried Kaldur. "We have trained for 5 long years, we may not be as good as you all, but we are ready for something of this caliber."

"And say you don't come back Kaldur'ahm," said Aquaman. "Then what? Your son will never know his mother, and now with this you risk making him an orphan."

"If I die doing this my King, I can only hope my son could forgive me someday. But I won't leave M'Gann to die if there's a chance she may be alive."

Superman wouldn't be moved though. "We're not sending you guys to Apokolips," he shouted. "It would be irresponsible on our parts as parents and mentors."

"Dad if this was Lois, would you even have told Batman before you left to save her," bellowed Connor.

"It's not the same."

"THE HELL IS ISN'T!"

I don't want you to get hurt Connor."

"Getting hurt comes with our job, you have to trust us!"

"You're letting your feelings blind you Uncle Clark," said Dick. He now believed Zatanna and was eager to go. "We have to try."

"Some of what Giovanni's girl says just doesn't sound right to me," admitted Hal Jordan. "I vote no without more information."

"Your opinion is not important to us," said Connor. "If M'Gann is there then what do we do, just let her die?"

"You are hardly the one to mediate this Connor," said Batman calmly. "You're too emotionally attached."

"If Dick, Tim or I were ever captured Batman and on a hunch you thought you knew where we were would you come and save us," asked Barbara. Batman's unfortunate silence gave his answer away.

"Some of what Zatanna says is obviously the truth," said Red Tornado. "And she has never been one to lie. I think it's time that we trust the Team to do what is right."

Connor shouted," you see that?! Five years later and it's still only the goddamn android that trusts us to make our own decisions."

"We just don't want you all to get hurt," said Wonder Woman.

"Getting hurt is part of the job," said Tim proudly. "If we're afraid to get hurt, then we are obviously in the wrong profession."

**"Recognized Doctor Fate 17"**

"I am prepared," said Nabu strolling into the cave.

"Prepared for what," asked Superman angrily. "Why are you here Fate?"

"Zatanna has informed us of the Team wishing to travel to Apokolips. Transporting them there will be easy, getting them back might prove rather difficult."

"So in is going to be easy, out's going to be a bitch we get it," said Connor.

Batman turned to look at Doctor Fate. "How long can you keep the portal open," he asked.

Nabu shook his head at Batman. "That wasn't part of the plan," he said. "Keeping a portal opened is dangerous and tiresome."

"But can you keep it open?"

Nabu was silent for a long time. "It will prove difficult," he admitted. "But I can try; though the longer the portal stays open, the more tired my host body becomes. Zatara could eventually burn out."

"This is worth it Nabu," said Zatanna.

"You would be willing to lose your father Zatanna?"

"My father would never want to leave M'Gann trapped on Apokolips if he could avoid it."

Nabu was silent for a long time and then he said," Zatara agrees with you. Any chance to free the Martian girl and we will help."

"What do you think of all this J'onn," asked Wonder Woman.

"I would love to see my niece again truly," said the older Martian. "Although I wish that we didn't have to send so many. This is truly taking a dangerous risk you all are prepared to take."

"Exactly," agreed Superman taking a step forward. "Let me go and I'll handle Darkseid and if he has M'Gann I'll make her give him back."

Connor stepped in front Superman. "Not that easy dad and you know it," he growled. "Darkseid kidnapped my fiancée so I'm going after him. Stay out of this."

Superman and Connor glared at one another before Batman cried," enough both of you, this gets us no where. Open the portal Doctor Fate."

Doctor Fate shook his head yes and began chanting and waving his hands. Connor and Superman both walked back to their respective teams. As soon as Superman turned his back Dick cried," ATTACK PLAN A!"

-"Firing Kryptonite Cannon!"

-"Go Wally now!"

-_Emoc ot em rewop gnir!"_

Jaime fired the Kryptonite Cannon hitting Superman right in his chest blasting him back and knocking him out. Wally ran at Batman as fast as he could and punched the Dark Knight twelve times knocking him out. Zatanna used magic and called Hal Jordan's ring to her making him powerless. Connor and Cassie both flew at Wonder Woman and now they were both fighting her. Dick, Tim, and Barbara all flung electric devices on Aquaman and after he received three doses of shocks he passed out. Green Arrow fired a net at the Team but La'Gaann expanded and the net was too small to contain them; Kaldur then using his water bearers created a sword and cut his bowstring, allowing Artemis to fire a net at him and pinning him to the ground. There was a flash of red and a hard thud in the air and next thing everyone knew, Wonder Woman was flew down and landed on Superman knocked out. Connor and Cassie both landed dusting themselves off.

"You may be a bitch," said Connor.

"And you're the world's biggest dick," said Cassie.

"But you fight damn good," they said together shaking hands.

"_Tekcajtiarts," _cried Zatanna pointing at Hal Jordan. "_Gag mih."_

Hal was wrapped up like a mummy in silver energy and then his mouth was wrapped up too. That left only Red Tornado, Black Canary, and Martian Manhunter.

"Don't make us take you down too," said Connor.

"Relax," said Black Canary putting her hands up in surrender. "We aren't stupid to try and fight you all at once. Not to mention they were wrong."

"You all are ready for this mission," said Red Tornado. "But be smart; Apokolips is like nothing you've ever seen. Do not believe that you're making friends. Find Miss Martian and get out that is your priority nothing else matters." They all nodded in agreement.

Dick stepped forward. "Are we all going," he asked.

Everyone nodded their heads. Suddenly there was a bright flash of gold within the cave.

"Your portal is ready," said Doctor Fate. They turned and looked as he had both his hands extended outward. "I will keep it open for as long as I can. I don't how time passes on Apokolips, but on Earth I would say you guys have 5 hours before I run out of energy."

"What are we waiting for let's go," said Wally. He ran into the portal.

"Always has to be first," said Artemis smiling following him. Everyone followed until it was just Dick, Jaime, Connor, and Zatanna.

"Are you sure that you're up for this," Connor asked Dick.

"No I'm not," said Dick. "It's for M'Gann though and I'm not going to let minor heart surgery stop me. See you on the other side." Dick stepped through the portal with Zatanna close behind.

"Zatanna," said a voice. She looked at Fate. Only her father's voice was coming out, it wasn't a mix of his and Nabu's. "Promise me you'll come back alive."

She gave him a hug and said," I promise daddy."

"Good now its time for you to go. You and the Team have a lot of work to do in hell because that's where you're headed." Zatanna nodded and headed through the portal. Connor sighed and looked at Jaime. The kid was shaking bad.

"You okay Jaime," he asked. "We're going to need you in there, I'm pretty sure Apokolips has advanced alien tech that'll need hacking. I need you at your best."

"I'm not shaking because I'm scared Connor," replied Jaime. "I'm shaking because I'm happy that M'Gann might still be alive." Connor smiled at him that was one emotio. that they were both sharing at the moment. "We're going to bring her home for you bro don't worry."

"We have to find her first," admitted Connor. "If we find her."

"WHEN we find her you're going to be the happiest clone alive."

Connor smiled at Jaime reassurance as he donned the armor of the Blue Beetle and flew into the portal. Connor smiled and looked at all the adults in the room. This might be the last time that he ever saw any of them.

"You better come back home," said Black Canary her eyes tearing up.

"We will...mom," he said.

"I'll hold you to your word Connor." Black Canary turned around and Red Tornado put his hand on her shoulder. Just as Connor was about to enter the portal he heard Manhunter say into his mind "_bring her home." _Connor turned and looked at the Martian and nodded his head.

"GO NOW," shouted Doctor Fate.

Connor could hear the strain in Fate's voice already. They were going to have to hurry. He nodded one last time to all the adults in the room and ran flew into the portal. There was a flash of gold and he was on his way to Apokolips. The next time he entered the portal back to Earth it was going to be with his future wife.


	52. Split Up

**A/N - Back from a much needed trip to San Diego with my crazy ass friends last time I ever play King's cup and tell a girl that she can't talk when I draw a Jack card but anyways thanks for being patient people. The team is now on Apokolips and ready to save Miss Martian or are they? **

**Enjoy!**

All Wally could see at the moment was gold light. He was traveling through Doctor Fate's portal he assumed with the rest of the Team. He was in the portal was for what seemed like five minutes and then he crashed on his back hard.

"Damn," he grunted sitting up slowly. He looked behind him and saw that Doctor Fate's portal was still open. Wally looked around and saw that the rest of the Team was getting up slowly too. Some were holding their heads; others were making sure their equipment was okay. Finally Connor came through the portal and landed on his back but got up instantly. He was ready to go.

"Alright everyone knows the mission parameters," asked Connor. "We get in, find M'Gann, and we get out."

"Slow down Supey," said Wally. "It's not going to be as easy as that."

"Dick, Tim, and I downloaded schematics from Batman's computer without him knowing," said Barbara.

"I'm sure he knew," said Artemis. "He probably just thought that we would never make this journey."

"Good; you've got schematics, we know how to navigate the place, and now we're wasting time," cried Connor. "Let's go."

"Connor," said Kaldur harshly. "I understand that you're ready to find M'Gann, we all are. But if you can't focus you're going to be a liability and we can't have that in an unknown territory."

Connor took a few deep breaths. "Okay," he said. "I'm sorry, but according to Zatanna today is M'Gann's last day; if we don't hurry she's dead."

"And it's not going to come to that," said Dick. He looked at Barbara and Tim and they all activated their holo-computers. A giant castle made of stone appeared and began rotating.

"This is Darkseid's castle," explained Tim. "It's the center of all Apokolips."

"There will be some dangerous people here," continued Barbara. "Desaad, Granny Goodness, Hellspore, The Furies, and of course Darkseid himself."

"Good he's going to pay for taking M'Gann," growled Connor.

"Connor," said Cassie putting a hand on his shoulder gently. "I know you want revenge, but taking out Darkseid is not mission priority and he's way out of any of our league."

"She's right bro," said Jaime also putting a hand on his shoulder. "We're here to get your bride, and then get the hell out of here."

"And fight our way out only if we have to," said La'Gaan with his arms crossed.

Wally couldn't help but smile; the little freshman had come pretty far in just a little while.

"Fine," agreed Connor. "Fighting is a last resort."

"And we should try to keep it that way," said Wally. "Zatanna do you have any idea how long the Doc's portal will remain open?"

Everyone looked at the magic user. She shook her head no.

"Nabu said that we need to try to get back as soon as possible," she said. "Holding portals open takes a lot of magic."

"He sounded like he was struggling when I left," admitted Connor.

"Then we need to move fast," said Dick. "The Teams will go as followed."

He got down on one knee and was about to assign them when Wally reached inside his suit. He pulled out a small disc that was black.

"Wally what is that," asked Barbara.

"We have a problem," said Wally slowly.

**Flashback 1 hour ago**

Wally was in his room at the cave lying on his bed waiting for the League. He turned on his side and closed his eyes. He was just going to stay for the brief and then go home. Wally wanted to believe that M'Gann was alive, but they had looked at her body and examined it. Batman had looked at her body and examined it. The Bat didn't make mistakes; there was no way that she was alive. Now Zatanna was spitting crazy talk and she had managed to rope Connor into believing her. And if she was wrong, this was just going to break Supey's heart again; not to mention the Team was going to go on another emotional rollercoaster he wasn't ready for.

"Hey."

He turned and saw Artemis walk into the room in her uniform. She closed the door behind her and Wally sighed.

"Not you too," he said slowly sitting up.

"There are something's you can't explain with science Baywatch," explain Artemis. "You've worn the Helmet of Fate. Are you telling me that you could use the abilities that you used when you were Doctor Fate now?" Wally sighed and didn't answer her. "I can never get you to shut up, and now you choose not to answer? What's really bothering you Wally?" Wally turned away from her and remained silent. "Don't you want Zatanna to be right?"

"OF COURSE I WANT HER TO BE RIGHT," roared Wally. He turned back to face her and there were tears streaming down his face. "There's not a night I haven't gone to sleep in the last month wondering if I had been there to help them would it had made a difference."

Artemis was quiet then she put her hands on his shoulders. "Why have you been holding this in the whole time," she asked gently.

"Because what if Zatanna's wrong," asked Wally his voice mixed with emotion. "Do we seriously want to put the entire Team through the loss of being so close to a teammate and having it snatched away again? Do we want to put Connor through that again?"

Artemis sighed and wiped his face. "Do I want to do it for nothing no," she admitted. "Do I want to do it because there may be a glimmer of hope M'Gann's alive, yes."

He sighed and then he pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I can't lose you the way Connor lost M'Gann," he said. "It would kill me."

"And it damn near killed him," she agreed. "But he needs the closure, we all do."

"Please Artemis don't go."

"I'm sorry Wally but the Team needs me to go, and they need you too."

Wally sighed and put his head down on her hair. There was no way that she was going to change her mind about going to Apokolips.

Wally exhaled deeply and said," fine I'll go, but Zatanna had better be right."

Artemis pulled back from the hug gave him a kiss and made her way to the door. When she opened it Batman standing outside.

"We were just," started Artemis but Batman put up a hand to stop her.

"What you do in your downtime is not my concern nor my business," he said. "You two have shown that you can have a relationship and that it doesn't affect the Team's progress."

"Oh... well okay." Artemis left and this time Batman entered the room and closed the door.

"We need to talk Wally," said the Dark Knight.

"Uh you're not my type Bats," said the Speedster. Batman sighed and walked up to Wally.

"I believe Zatanna," he said. "I know that you don't believe-"

"I do."

"What changed your mind?" Wally remained silent with a smirk. Batman raised an eyebrow but didn't question him. "Artemis is more convincing than I give her credit. But the reason I'm here is to tell you that I believe the Team but I know the League doesn't. They will most surely try to stop you all from going to Apokolips."

"Well it's not like we could stop you guys one on one," admitted Wally.

"No you couldn't, but using smart tactics you could take us out easily. Have Jaime Reyes take out Superman, you take out me, and Zatanna take out Hal Jordan, the rest will come to you guys easy."

"Batman setting the Justice League to be taken out who would've guessed it?"

Batman smiled a rare smile and said," I could easily incapacitate entire League if I wanted to but that's not the point." Batman opened his utility belt and took out a disc. "When the time comes Wally, take this from me and give it to Dick. He'll know what to do with it." Batman turned and left for the door, and Wally headed to his drawer to grab his uniform. "Oh and Wally, one more thing. Despite what you may think... I'm everyone's type."

**End Flashback**

Wally handed the disc to Dick who put it in his holo-computer and began typing away. Suddenly a picture of Batman appeared.

"_Team if you are watching this video then you successfully knocked out the Justice League and have made it to Apokolips. Your mission is to find Miss Martian and return her to Earth safely. If you can in the process manage to obtain any resources from Apokolips or data bring them back with you to Earth. They will be invaluable in our fight against the Light. I suggest splitting into three teams. One to find Miss Martian, one as a distraction, and the last to find data. The choice is yours; good luck and come home safe. Batman out."_

"Does he really think of everything like that," asked La'Gaan.

"It actually gets to be quite annoying," admitted Barbara.

"Who cares," yelled Connor. "Priority is to find M'Gann remember? We don't have time to look for data."

"Dude," said Wally. "If we have data on the Light they wont be able to kidnap anyone ever again. We have to take this chance."

"I'm with Connor," said Zatanna. "My father is struggling to hold open the portal we don't have time for side trips."

"But if we could have more data," said Kaldur. "It would better prepare us.

Everyone looked at Dick who sighed.

"Great," he grumbled. "I'm the deciding vote." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Here's what we'll do. Break into three teams and before you start yelling Connor, I have a plan if you'll listen." Connor glared at Dick but remained silent. "Connor, Jaime, Kaldur, Tim are Alpha; locate Miss Martian and get back to the portal. Connor you're in charge." The Kryptonian nodded his head. "Beta is an all female squad; you guys will be our distraction and keep the guards off of us. Artemis you're leading." The archer sighed. "Delta is the remainder La'Gaan, Wally, and myself will extract any data that we can."

They all nodded their heads.

"Enough talk," roared Superboy. "Let's find M'Gann and go home!"

Kid Flash watched as Alpha and Beta squad left.

"Are you sure about splitting us up like this dude," he asked.

"Large groups attract too much attention," explained Nightwing. "Are we all ready?"

"To kick Apokoliptian ass," roared Lagoon Boy. "Damn right!"

Kid Flash smiled and said," yeah this guy is way more fun than that new Robin."

Nightwing groaned and with a smile led the way to Darkseid's castle.

**A/N - sorry for such a short chapter people but i'm still a little tired from a 10 hour car ride. I promise though tomorrow you wont be disappointed . I'll try to get up at least two chapters three if i'm really feeling it.**


	53. Escape and a Suprise

**A/N - Alright peeps, here's the first chapter into my escape from Apokolips Arc. I'm uploading this now for those of you who are tired of waiting, the second one will be uploaded in about an hour or two if you want to read them at the same time.**

**Enjoy!**

M'Gann was chained to the wall of her cell. The candles had turned pure black in color. Today was her last day to live. She hadn't had any contact with Barda since receiving the note. She hadn't eaten any food and her powers returned just as Barda said they would. But because it was so hot in her room she couldn't try out her mental powers or shift into her true form to attempt to escape. She looked outside the window. It was night time. Night time on Apokolips were actually pretty but it was the only pretty thing on the god forsaken planet though. Desaad had informed her that since she refused to talk that the executioner would be coming tonight to end her. Suddenly M'Gann heard the rattling of keys, footsteps, and whistling. The door flung open and her least favorite person on Apokolips walked through.

"Hello my dear did you miss Granny?"

M'Gann glared at the older woman as she walked in carrying a scythe and a bucket with a metal brush in it. The bucket apparantly had some hot liquid in it because it was steaming.

"If you're planning on killing me, do it now Granny," ordered M'Gann. "The only thing I will be happy about is to have some peace and quiet, and finally be away from you."

Granny backhanded M'Gann causing her lip to bleed.

"Naughty naughty Martian," she said. "You hurt your dear Granny's feelings with those words."

"You don't have feelings; you're just an empty shell."

Granny Goodness threw her head back and roared with laughter and she set the pail and scythe down; then she closed the door.

"You have a choice Martian," she said. "Granny can make your death quick and fast and chop your head, or Granny can make it slow and painful and scrape you limb by limb with a bucket of acid."

M'Gann glared. Each one of them scared her, but she wasn't about to give Granny the satisfaction.

"Use the acid bitch," M'Gann spat.

"Oh how I will miss the fire in your soul Martian," whispered Granny. "But I will enjoy dissolving you all the same."

She picked up the brush and lifted it above M'Gann's knee. M'Gann felt the burning sensation of the liquid as it dripped down dissolving her skin but she didn't scream once. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"WHO DARES," screamed Granny Goodness. She walked over to the door and flung it open.

"Apologies Granny," bowed Barda.

Granny slapped Barda in the face. "I ordered you not to interrupt me Barda," she said. "And you disobeyed me yet again. This is becoming a recurring problem with you which shall not be tolerated."

"Forgive me Granny, but I wanted to watch the Martian die but I didn't know how to ask your permission."

Hearing that put a smile on Granny's wrinkled face.

"My precious dear why didn't you ask your dear Granny sooner," said Granny with glee. "Of course you may watch me kill the Martian; in fact if you want you can even help me kill her."

"That would please me greatly Granny."

Granny helped Barda to her feet, The two walked into the room and Barda slammed the door hard. M'Gann was almost afraid but had a sigh of relief when Barda winked when Granny couldn't see her. Granny picked up the metal brush. The teeth were all long and sharp and different sizes. Granny smiled and began scraping it across M'Gann's knee hard. M'Gann shrieked in pain she could feel the skin being removed and she could feel her knee bleeding. Granny kept this up for about thirty seconds and then stopped.

"How does it feel Martian," she asked. "Does it hurt? Does it make you want to beg for a quick death?"

"Feels better than sex Granny," breathed M'Gann venomously with a smile. "You should give my fiancée Connor some tips on how to pleasure a woman. You're doing a better job than he ever did."

Granny glared at her, backhanded her again, and then re-dipped the brush into the acid vigorously. That was when M'Gann noticed the room had become suddenly darker and that one of the candles was out. She looked over at Barda and the warrioress nodded her head. Granny walked back up to M'Gann with the brush steaming and pressed up against her arm. M'Gann closed her eyes and kept the scream in as she felt the stinging pain once again. Amidst the screaming M'Gann looked at Barda. She had managed to get two more candles out without Granny noticing. If Barda could get one more out she would probably be able to use her telekinesis.

Granny removed the brush and said," I tell you what Martian as an act of good faith I'll cool you down once more before I end your life. Go and get me a bucket of water Barda." She never once took her eyes off M'Gann.

At… at once Granny," stammered Barda. She left the room in a hurry. Now M'Gann was scared. She had to keep Granny from noticing the candles had gone out otherwise the plan would be ruined.

"You know, Granny haven't you ever wondered why Darkseid keeps you at his side," said M'Gann.

"Of course I know why you pathetic sack of meat. Do you know why?"

"He keeps you because you're a woman."

"Lord Darkseid keeps me for my mind and tactical prowess."

M'Gann laughed. She actually laughed at how ignorant and stupid Granny Goodness was.

"You think that's why Darkseid keep you," she teased. She had Granny on the ropes now. "Darkseid keeps you simply because it amuses him. If he wanted to, the same fate that happened to Malkos' wife and daughters could be yours at a snap of his fingers."

Granny Goodness had a look of silent fury upon her face. She walked over to the bucket of acid and kicked it over. It landed on the stones and they began to steam but not dissipate. She picked up the scythe and placed it against M'Gann's neck.

"I think quick and painless will be better," growled Granny. As she raised the scythe, Barda suddenly walked in with the water bucket.

"Shall I cool her once final time Granny or shall you do it," she asked immediately.

"Give me the fucking bucket!"

Barda passed the bucket to Granny which she snatched. She slowly walked over to M'Gann and dumped the entire bucket on her, and at the same time Barda put out two candles.

"Why do you have these candles Granny," asked M'Gann. Granny Goodness laughed with glee. She thought that she was back in power.

"The candles are our second pre-caution to stop you from escaping," she said. "The first was putting a drug in your food to stop your powers."

M'Gann slowly stood up and limped out towards Granny as far as her chains would allow her.

"So even if I wanted to I couldn't use my powers," she asked in mock ignorance.

"Correct Martian."

"Have Barda put out the candles then."

"With pleasure; do it Barda."

Barda bowed with a smile and said," at once Granny." The Fury walked over to the candles closest to M'Gann and put them out. The room was now only being illuminated by the red Apokoliptian moon. M'Gann put her hands out and try to use her powers but nothing came.

"You see Martian, said Granny. "No powers, no escape, no hope."

M'Gann put her head down and smiled. "Sorry but that was just a show," she said with a smile. M'Gann put her hand out again and telekinetically lifted Granny by the throat. Granny grabbed at the invisible hand at her throat but there was nothing there. She tried screaming but nothing was coming out. M'Gann levitated Granny towards her but continued choking her. "How does it feel bitch," M'Gann whispered in Granny's ear. "Knowing that at a moment's notice I could end your life." M'Gann looked in Granny's eyes and saw true fear. M'Gann swung her arm as hard as she could and punched Granny in the face, then she mind blasted her back into the wall hard. Granny's head hit hard and she slid to the ground.

Barda walked over to here and said," she's still alive."

"I'll regret that someday," said M'Gann snapping her chains off. "Let's go."

The exited the room but not before M'Gann wiped Granny's mind. M'Gann was half limping. Granny's acid treatment had done its job, she was hurting bad right now. After ducking their fourth guard Barda pulled out a pair of shackles.

"If you have these on we won't look so obvious," she said.

"I don't want to ever put chains on again Barda," argued M'Gann.

"I know M'Gann and I'm sorry but we both want to get out of here alive right?" M'Gann didn't answer she just nodded her head yes. "Then can you please put them on?"

M'Gann sighed as the shackles were placed back onto her wrists. She linked Barda and herself up psychically.

"_What's the quickest way out," asked M'Gann._

Barda stopped walked and looked around.

"_I linked us up psychically Barda that way we can speak without moving our mouths. Just think what you want to say."_

"_Wow this is weird," said Barda. "But the quickest way out is through the Coliseum. From there we can disguise ourselves as poor citizens."_

M'Gann nodded her head and they walked towards the Coliseum. When they got into the Coliseum there were flames burning everywhere.

"_Let's hurry said," M'Gann. "The longer we're here the harder it will be for me to use my powers because of the heat."_

Barda nodded. Suddenly the Coliseum doors opened up and in came the Furies: Lashina, Stompa, Mad Harriet, and Gilotina.

"Did you bring us a new play toy," asked Stompa walked up to M'Gann and pushing her down hard.

"Stop roughing the prisoner Stompa," ordered Barda.

"Why is she out of her cage," asked Mad Harriet cocking her head to the side.

"She's out here on Granny's order," lied Barda.

"Hmmm that's funny," said Lashina starting to twirl her spiked whip. "We just saw Granny about oh five minutes ago. We were going to torture the Martian before Granny killed her, but we found Granny in her room knocked out. Care to explain that to us Barda?"

"_Looks like the end of the road for me M'Gann," said Barda._

"_No," shrieked M'Gann._

But it was too late. Barda pushed her to the side and charged at the Furies. Lashina flung her whip at Barda which was dodged and Barda countered with a clothesline. Mad Harriet dived on Barda's back and tried clawing at her face with her metal talons. Barda managed to throw her off but then Stompa came and punched Barda in the face and sent her flying into a wall. Barda slammed against the stone hard.

_M'Gann…. go now," grunted Barda. "Go before it's too…late."_

"_I'm not leaving you behind," said M'Gann furiously._

Gilotina pulled out her twins swords and ran at Barda and tried to take her head off. Barda pulled out her sword and was defending herself until Lashina's whip ended around her feet. She fell down tied up and then Gilotina smashed the butts of her swords into Barda's head. The warrioress stopped moving. M'Gann could still sense she was alive through the psychic link. Stompa walked over to M'Gann grabbed her by the hair smashed her face into the sand. M'Gann grunted in pain as her head contacted with the ground and her head started bleeding blue blood.

"I don't know what you did to piss off Granny and get Barda on your side," she barked. "But I am going to end you!"

"Just get on with it," said Mad Harriet in a raspy voice.

Stompa lifted what had to be a size 18 metal boot and prepared to crush M'Gann's head. M'Gann used what energy she could and telekinetically blasted Stompa back into the Furies. She crawled over to where Barda was lying down and took the dagger out Barda kept in her boot. M'Gann stood up and with the dagger in her hand. Lashina laughed at her as she got up off the ground.

"Do you honestly think that you can defeat all four of us," she asked.

"I took out that pathetic old woman," said M'Gann cockily. "You four will be no problem."

"We are not Granny Goodness," snarled Mad Harriet with a smile exposing her sharpened canines.

"We're worse," admitted Lashina.

"ENOUGH," roared Stompa. "Capture her so we can kill her."

"Agreed," said Gilotina.

Lashina flung her whip and Gilotina pulled out a small knife and threw it at her. Stompa and Mad Harriet ran at her. M'Gann knew that this was the end; but she was going to protect Barda until the end.

"I love you Connor," she whispered as she raised the dagger.

Lashina's whip was faster than the dagger but just before it hit M'Gann it was deflected with a _twang_. One second later the same thing happened to the Gilotina's dagger. M'Gann looked down at what stopped the attacks. Lashina had already pulled her whip back but where it had thudded on the ground there was a Batarang tinged with yellow. Next she looked at Gilotina's dagger, beside it was an arrow.

"It can't be," whispered M'Gann. She looked up to see Stompa jump in the air and she was about to crush when a small blur with blond hair flew and punched her in the face. Stompa fell down and crashed into the ground but she instantly rolled back up. That just left Mad Harriet. She dived and was about to tackle the hell out of the Martian.

"_Erif nrub nordluac elbbub!"_

A large explosion of fire came right at Mad Harriet's position but at the last second she performed a back-flip and landed by the rest of the Furies. M'Gann sank to her knees by Barda and at the same time two people landed in front of her. One of them had a large black cape, the other had a quiver.

"It can't be," whispered M'Gann again.

"You all made a big mistake by kidnapping our friend," growled Artemis stringing another arrow into her bow.

"Don't worry though," said Batgirl drawing more Batarangs. "We promise to be gentle."

"Why make that promise," said Wonder Girl coming down from the air landing beside M'Gann.

"I am going to enjoy this so much," said a voice above them.

M'Gann looked up and saw Zatanna coming down with a magic levitating disc under her feet.

"You guys came for me," said M'Gann in shock.

"No one gets left behind," said Artemis gently. "The one with the whip is mine."

"I call the big bitch," cried Wonder Girl.

"Connor lent me his daggers," said Batgirl. "So sword girl is mine.

"I guess the scary looking freak is mine," concluded Zatanna brushing her hair out of her face.

"You brats don't know who you're screwing with," rasped Mad Harriet crawling towards Zatanna.

"Oh we know who we're dealing with," said Artemis taking a step towards Lashina. "It's who bitches who are outmatched and outclassed at every turn."

Stompa spat on the ground as she stepped towards Wonder Girl. "We are the Furies little girl. We make grown men get on their knees and cry."

"Then please," said Batgirl as she circled Gilotina with Connor's daggers drawn. She ignited them so the blackish green flame showed. "Then please do your best to make us kneel before you."

M'Gann took deep breaths as she watched her friends prepare to fight the Furies.

"Get em," she whispered.

Both sides charged at one another and then the battle was on.


	54. Infiltraiting and a Teammate Turns

Blue Beetle was flying slowly in the air on the lookout while Superboy, Robin, and Aqualad were on foot. There were no enemies coming to their location thankfully. From the air he heard Superboy ask," are you sure that we're going the right way Robin?"

Robin glared at him and replied," for the fourth time, YES! You're really starting to annoy me SB, I know what I'm doing."

Aqualad put a hand on the Kryptonians shoulder.

"We're going to find her my friend," he said. "But driving Robin crazy isn't going to help so please be patient."

C'mon Superboy," said Blue Beetle. "Up here in the air with me so Robin can focus."

"But," started Superboy.

"Go Connor," said Aqualad. Superboy nodded in defeat and flew up in the air with Blue Beetle.

"Superboy can you see into the castle," asked Blue Beetle as they approached it.

Superboy shook his head no. "I've tried but somehow it must be lined with lead," he explained.

"Don't worry bro," said Blue Beetle with a smile. "We didn't come all this way to fail. We're going to find M'Gann."

"_Why are you promising that fool that we're going to find her Jaime Reyes," asked the Scarab. "She could be dead and with the way he acts, he'll want to take revenge and completely throw off mission protocol. It would be better to eliminate him."_

Blue Beetle ignored the Scarab and flew to the ground as he saw Robin signaling him. They had reached the out skirts of the castle.

"We can go in from here," Robin informed them. "Assuming Batman's info is correct and they haven't re-arranged the castle; the prisoner pens should be in here."

"Which one would hold Miss Martian though," asked Aqualad.

"That I can't answer."

"_If we fire an electrical pulse we can get in," said the Scarab._

Blue Beetle repeated the suggestion and Superboy shook his head no. "Beta Team's job is the distraction," Superboy reminded him. "Our job is to safely secure M'Gann and return her to the portal."

"We need to check all of the floors of the castle regardless," said Aqualad. They sighed but all nodded in agreement. Blue Beetle looked at Darkseid's castle. It was surrounded by fire and off to the side there was an enormous Coliseum that led to the town.

"Superboy you're invulnerable right," asked Robin. "Why don't you just go in through the lake of fire?"

"I have limited invulnerability," Superboy informed him. "And if those flames are magical I'll be in trouble."

"_Temperature degrees exceed 500 degrees," said the Scarab. "Another route is necessary."_

Blue Beetle thought for a second then suggested," what if we went in as guards?"

Aqualad looked at him then said," explain."

"We take some clothes from the guards and then we infiltrate the castle."

"I like it," said Robin. "Simple, stealthy, and quiet."

Superboy and Aqualad both agreed and the foursome got on their way. Stealing clothes from the guards was easy. The armor they wore consisted of a leather body armor that cut off just below the knees, leather boots, and leather greaves. Once they knocked out several guards (took a long time to find one Robin's height) they placed them in an empty room and began changing. As Jaime pulled off his shirt Tim asked," what's that thing on your back Jaime?"

Fuck thought Jaime. He forgot to face the wall when he took off his shirt. Now everyone could see the Scarab now. Jaime sighed and said," it's an alien Scarab. It's the source of my powers, but it's also the reason that I talk to myself a lot of time."

Connor was slowly taking off his shirt while looking at Kaldur and Tim prepared to yell at either of them if they said anything rude Jaime. Kaldur walked up to Jaime and examined his back.

"Do you mind," he asked.

"No go ahead," replied Jaime turning around. Kaldur gently ran his webbed hand down Jaime's spine.

"Can you take it off?"

"No it's attached to me. Take if off and I die."

"So that's how you use all those cool powers," asked Tim. "That's absolutely crazy and cool as hell at the same time."

"You don't think I'm a freak?"

"Jaime our entire little Team is composed of freaks. People who breathe water, a constantly pissed off Kryptonians and an annoying Speedster. You're no different from the rest of us. You just have a voice in your head big deal."

Connor came and nudged him with his elbow. "I told you that they wouldn't judge you," he said with a smile.

As Kaldur and Connor were getting dressed in one half of the room Tim came over to Jaime and said," soooo I'm sorry about what happened with Cassie. I should've asked you first before I just went... and.. well you know.. uh-"

Jaime finished Tim's sentence rather bluntly. "You mean you should've asked me before you went and screwed her?" Tim put his head down in shame. Jaime smiled before shoulder bumping him playfully. "No harm done little bird, but next time can you ask me if I like the girl?"

"Fair enough."

"Less aplogizing, more putting on the armor ladies," ordered Connor.

As soon as Jaime put on the rest of his uniform; Kaldur growled," damn it. I knew that this was going to happen as soon as I saw the armor. Tim turn around, Connor tell me what you see."

As soon as Tim turned around Connor's face turned pale. "I can see your boxers Tim," he said.

"So they're Flash boxers," he admitted. "I know that everyone has a pair. Just please promise you won't tell Batman."

"Not the point Tim," said Kaldur. "The people here probably don't wear boxers."

"Oh come on," said Jaime when he realized what they were going to have to do. "Isn't there any other way that we can get around this? I really don't want to go commando."

"Afraid not," sighed Connor putting his head down. "Damn it I hate this planet. Lose the boxers guys, and don't be awkward and immature about it just do it. And no peeking at my butt Tim."

The Boy Wonder turned as pink as a rose. "Shut up," he growled turning around. Everyone sighed and took off their Batman, Superman, Flash, and limited edition Green Arrow boxers (Kaldur).

"This is so uncomfortable," complained Blue Beetle as they left the room.

"There is just too much moving around down there," said Robin with an uncomfortable face.

"No shit," agreed Superboy.

"Focus," said Aqualad angrily. They began walking around the castle and searched each of the rooms. The Scarab however was not pleased with that plan and it was gladly voicing its opinion inside Jaime's head.

"_I don't know why we are wasting our time looking while wearing these ridiculous clothes," growled the Scarab. "We could find the Martian girl in two minutes if we tore this castle apart."  
_  
"This castle has held Superman before," whispered Blue. "There's no way we could tear it down."

Alpha Squad checked every room on the first three floors. As they were leaving the third to go to the fourth Superboy bumped into none other than Darkseid himself.

"Uh Master," he said taking a bow. The others followed suit. Darkseid punched the disguised Superboy into a wall where he remained before turning to face the others.

"Watch where you guys are going next time," he said with a smile. "Have a nice day." He flashed his eyes red and then walked away with his arms behind his back. Only when they were sure he was gone did they check on Superboy.

"I'm okay," winced Superboy as he climbed out the wall. "That hurt a fuckton, so fighting him would be very bad."

Everyone nodded and continued downstairs. The fourth floor consisted of hundreds of dungeons. They could hear the prisoners moaning out in displeasure.

"She's in here somewhere," said Superboy walking fast.

"YOU THERE!" They all looked and saw an old woman with white hair gripping the door bars hard. "RELEASE ME AT ONCE," she growled.

"Who are you," Blue Beetle let slip.

"HOW DARE YOU! I am the great Granny Goodness. You will pay for your insolence. NOW FREE ME SO WE CAN FIND THE MARTIAN!"

That got everyone's attention.

"_Interrogation time," asked the Scarab._

Definitely interrogation time," said Blue Beetle outloud. They all rushed into the room and Superboy lifted Granny Goodness into the air by the throat.

"Where is she," he roared.

"I don't know," grunted Granny. Superboy slammed Granny against a wall.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know."

Superboy slammed Granny against the wall again and this time it broke through. When the smoke cleared Superboy was dangling Granny Goodness over the lake of fire.

"One more time," he snarled. "WHERE IS SHE?"

"I don't know," replied Granny. "I woke up in here and had no memory of how I got in here."

"Superboy she doesn't know," cried Aqualad. "Put her down."

"Don't do anything you'll regret bro," advised Blue.

"Super...boy," wheezed Granny. She reached up and ripped off his mask before he could stop her. "The Man of Steel has a brat? Impossible."

"We're not going into the details," said Robin. He walked up to Granny and forcefully put a orange pill in her mouth. Granny's eyes rolled and she passed out.

"What was that," asked Kaldur.

"A very strong sleeping pill. She should be out for a few hours."

"Good I hate listening to that bitch talk, makes my damn skin crawl."

They turned and saw a giant with yellow skin, a purple shirt, silver pants, and red eyes staring at them. On his shirt there was a white looking square.

"Who're you," cried Superboy.

"Aww your daddy hasn't told you about me," he growled. The white square on his chest began to light up red. "I'm hurt."

He fired from his chest and Superboy turned his back and shielded everyone else. They all were blasted out of the castle. Superboy grabbed Robin, and Blue Beetle grabbed Aqualad and they flew them each to a safe position across the lake of fire. The giant jumped from the destroyed wall and landed at their position.

Superboy bared his teeth and asked," where's M'Gann?"

"My name is Mongul, Rudeboy," he said. "And don't worry about the Martian we've been taking very good care of her."

"Firing the Plasma Cannon," said Blue Beetle.

"_No Jaime Reyes," cried the Scarab with terror in its voice. "WE MUST LEAVE AT ONCE BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"_

"What are you talking about? He's right there we can attack now!"

"Ah," said Mongul with a smile. "So you're the one who it landed on, you're the new Blue Beetle. And you joined the brats even better. Come to me Hidan and return to your master's side.

Blue Beetle felt a pain in his spine and he started yelling.

"What's going on Blue," asked Robin running to his side. "Are you okay?"

"What's happening to me," he grunted in pain.

"_Mongul is my… my master Jaime Reyes," said the Scarab. Its voice was full of pain. "Mongul created me I serve his will against my own. I am trying to resist his control."_

"I said come to me Hidan," Mongul repeated more angrily.

Blue Beetle felt another painful shock go through his body and then his legs began moving towards Mongul.

"Blue stop," said Superboy grabbing his wrist.

"_ARGH," screamed Hidan. "Firing Red Sun Radiation."_

"Superboy look out," screamed Blue Beetle. He turned and hit Superboy right in the chest with a blast full of red sun radiation. The clone was blasted back into a rock. Robin and Aqualad ran to his aid.

"Guys I can't stop it," screamed Blue Beetle as he turned to prepare to fight his friends. Mongul cracked his neck.

"Oh yeah," he said with a big grin. "This is going to be good."

**A/N - So I'm not sure about the origin of the Scarab at all but I decided that making Mongul the creator of it would put a nice twist into the story because now Jaime can't control his body at all and he will definately be fighting against Alpha Squad in the next Alpha Chapter.**


	55. A Man's Dream

**A/N - I seem to have the most fun writing a chapter when I'm torturing one of the guys. That's pretty much what this chapter is about. Don't hate me.**

**Enjoy! **

Nightwing, Kid Flash, and Lagoon Boy were almost inside the castle. At the moment they were scaling the side of the wall and hoping they didn't fall. The only thing that awaited them was a fiery death. Now that he was thinking about it Nightwing should've sent Kid Flash on Beta Squad, and brought Wonder Girl or Aqualad with them. He had no choice in the matter with Lagoon Boy though. He tried to undermine Superboy's authority too much to be put on Alpha Squad.

"Alright we're almost in," said Nightwing. "Once we get in, we find the computer lab, download any info, and then we coordinate with Beta Squad to try and create further distractions. That way all the pressure can be taken off Alpha Squad while they look for Miss Martian."

"I still don't think that this was a good idea," muttered Lagoon Boy.

"Dude keep comments like that to yourself," said Kid Flash angrily.

"Don't pretend as though you haven't thought about it. We are going off the word of his girlfriend's voices she's hearing in her head."

Nightwing glared at Lagoon Boy and said," do us all a favor and just be quiet. If you turn out to be right then you can gloat all you want; but don't expect any of us to save you from Connor."

Lagoon Boy glared at them but remained silent. Kid Flash got to the top first (of course) and when he helped Nightwing up he muttered quickly," he's such a prick."

Nightwing quickly uttered," I know, but for now be nice."

Nightwing pulled out his holo-computer and started walking ahead. On the way to the room, they silently knocked out four guards.

"Is this the room," asked Lagoon Boy pointing to a white door with a black star on it.

"Yes," replied Nightwing pulling out a shuriken. "Be ready for anything we don't who or what might be in this room."

They both nodded and Kid Flash quickly opened the door. The room they entered was about the size of a very large executive's office at Wayne Enterprises. There were only six computers.

"Some computer room," said Kid Flash. Nightwing sighed and went to the computer at the largest desk and plugged his holo computer into it. Data of all kind began streaming on the screen. "Dude, for a planet that seems to be primitive, Apokolips is a very technologically advanced."

"Try to get information on the Boom Tubes," advised Lagoon Boy. "That way the League can have ways to counter them."

Nightwing nodded his head and typed it in.

"Boom Tubes are an invention of High Fathers and Darkseid's," he told them. "They can get you to anywhere in the galaxy as long as you know where you are going."

"So they're like zeta tubes," asked Kid Flash.

"Better than zeta tubes in a way. All you need is a remote and you're home free to go anywhere."

"Here's an idea," said Lagoon Boy. "Look up information about the Light."

Nightwing smiled and said," maybe you aren't so bad after all La'Gaan."

He typed it in and saw a list of names coming down. Agents, spies, meta-humans all came down. From the lowest of people like a 32 year old man that Nightwing had never seen, to Lex Luthor, Ra's al Ghul, and Queen Bee. There were two files that were encrypted heavily. One read Darkseid, and the other read #1 agent.

"What do you think," asked Kid Flash.

Nightwing clicked on the file that read #1 agent.

"Fuck me," he growled. "This is the best damn encryption I've ever seen. I'll need more equipment before I can break this file."

"What about the Darkseid file," asked Lagoon Boy.

Nightwing clicked them and said," not as encrypted but it'll still take a week minimum."

On a hunch Nightwing typed in a name. Jason Todd. Jason's dossier came up and it showed his back story and all his abilities. He was a clone created in a Cadmus lab with DNA from Bruce Wayne and Jason Todd. He was a proficient marital artist trained by Ra' Al Ghul and a skilled gunman specializing in sniper rifles. He didn't want to believe it but this was fact right here. Jason was a part of the Light.

"Dude are you okay," asked Kid Flash with a hand on his shoulder.

"We're done here," said Nightwing taking KF's hand off him. "Let's radio Beta Squad and rendezvous with them."

As soon as Nightwing put a hand to a comm. there was a _whip_ and when he looked at Kid Flash there was a dart in his neck. Kid Flash sank to the ground instantly knocked out. A second _whip_ and Lagoon Boy dropped also. Nightwing turned just in time to see a man in a large purple robe holding a gun.

"Who the hell are you," he asked pulling out a shuriken.

"Call me Desaad," was the reply. "Not that it matters, you'll be dead soon."

Nightwing looked over at Lagoon Boy and Kid Flash to make sure they weren't dead. They weren't but as he turned back around he was one second too late because there was another _whip_ and he had a dart in his neck too. He flung the shuriken that he was holding at Desaad and he missed. Desaad started laughing but Nightwing smiled as the shuriken reversed and hit him in the back of the head. The robed man shot forward a few feet and his head hit the corner of a table with his head. Nightwing looked at his fingers as they started to separate, and turn different colors.

"Shit," he breathed. "What the hell have you done to me?"

"Torture," wheezed Desaad. He had blood gushing out from his forehead. Nightwing threw a gas pellet at him and he passed out. Nightwing felt his heart rate escalate and then he collapsed and passed out.

* * *

Dick could feel himself moving like he was on a water bed, which was highly strange because he didn't own one. They were just way to expensive in his line of work. Suddenly he knew why his bed was moving. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a pair of small feet jumping on it. Suddenly the pair of small feet got caught up in the blankets and fell on top of him. Dick sighed as he fully opened his eyes and saw the result of his and Zatanna's fifth date staring him in the eye. He had all Dick's facial features, and his hair was darker than the night.

"C'mon daddy get up," said his son.

"John how many times have I told you not to jump on my bed," asked Dick wiping sand out his eyes.

"But the sun's finally come up. Grandpa and Hayley said that I could feed the animals but you had to help me."

"Can't you feed them tomorrow?"

"It's my birthday you have to do what I say."

"It's your birthday I had no idea. How old are you?"

"I'm seven and your telling fibs, now come on you have to do what I say."

"And who put that ridiculous idea in your head?"

"Mommy."

Dick looked over at his sleeping wife who was under the covers. He snatched them off her head and Zatanna was staring at him with one eye open.

"You owe me," he said throwing the blankets back over her.

Dick grabbed his robe but not before quickly seeing a green woman in chains in his room. He sat up really quickly and blinked a few times then she was gone.

"Daddy are you okay," asked John. "Why does your nose have red stuff coming out of it?"

Dick touched his nose to his finger and realized that he had a nosebleed. He put his head back and grabbed a tissue off his nightstand.

"John," said Zatanna coming up from under the covers. "Open the tent up just a little, it's a little stuffy in here. Your dad's probably just overheated."

John opened the tent, then left and Dick got up and stretched. Tonight they were performing a show in Gotham City, the last time he had been here was nine. He couldn't believe that had been twenty years ago.

"What did you get your son for his birthday," asked his raven haired wife getting out of bed.

"A brand new bicycle," said Dick. "He hasn't gotten one in a while and everyone helped to pitch in."

"Ah circus life," sighed Zatanna. "You get stuff only when you need it."

"Zee?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever regret staying with me?"

She sighed. They had talked about this numerous times.

"Sure I could've chosen a lawyer, or a doctor," she said walking over to him. "But I chose you because I love you. Not to mention getting knocked up after my fifth date made the choice a lot easier. Sure it might've took daddy a few years to warm up to you-"

"A few years," said Dick. "He still hates me for putting his little girl in the circus. He's technically in the business too; he's a stage magician."

"I know but his talents didn't rub off on me, but for John's sake he keeps it civil when we visit every year for Christmas and Easter."

"Is everyone clothed and upright?"

Ringmaster Hayley walked into the tent. The old man was pushing 70 years old but he never seemed to be tiring.

"You know old man," said Dick with a smile. "It would be a good idea if when you ask that question you wait for an answer; because last time the answer to both of those questions was no."

Zatanna walked over and pecked the old man on the cheek.

"Can I interest you in some breakfast Hayley," she asked.

"No I just came to let you guys know that our first morning practice will be a little later today," he said. "Apparently we've been reserved for tonight. A billionaire heard that we were in town and performing. He wants us to perform for his company; and he's paying a large cash sum too. He said that he wanted to meet the stars of the show."

"Tell him that we'll see him right after breakfast," replied Dick.

"Uncle Hayley!"

They all turned to see little John entering the tent with his Grandparents, John Sr. (his namesake) and Mary Grayson.

"Hey dad, momma," said Dick.

"Mr. Wayne has arrived Hayley," said Mary.

"Oh that's our cue; Dick, Zatanna do you have a quick minute," asked Hayley.

They got up and left the family tent and headed to the main circus tent. As they walked outside Dick saw an enormous black limo with an older male chauffer sitting in the drivers' seat reading a magazine. The Ringmaster and the Grayson's walked into the main tent. There was an older male in his mid to late forties wearing a black business suit, and a teenager wearing a white T-shirt, black jeans, and a black leather coat. The teen was obviously the man's son as they both had the same face and slicked back jet black hair. Suddenly Dick got a quick headache and out of the corner of his eye he saw a man standing in black costume with a bat symbol on his chest; with a scowl on his face.

"Remember," the man whispered.

Dick took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes, and when he re-opened them the masked man was gone.

"Dick you okay," asked Hayley. "

"Are all circus people freaks dad," asked the teen.

"Lose the attitude Damian," ordered the father. "These freaks are damn good at their job and you will show them some respect." Damian rolled his eyes, pulled out his phone and went to sit in the stands. "I apologize for my son. Every time he spends the summer with his mother's father he comes back with a lot more attitude. Now allow me to introduce myself I'm-"

"Bruce Wayne," finished Dick rubbing his head.

"Have we met Mr. Grayson?"

"I don't think so but for some reason I just happen to know your name."

Bruce looked at Dick and said," well nonetheless I'm glad that you'll be entertaining the people of Wayne Enterprises tonight." Dick and Bruce shook hands.

"It'll be our pleasure; now I hate to cut this short," said Dick. "But today is my son's birthday and we have to get breakfast going."

Bruce shook his head and said," of course I understand." He reached into his suit and pulled out $500 cash and handed it to Zatanna. "Buy the young man anything that he wants on me."

"You're very generous Mr. Wayne," said Zatanna.

"Call me Bruce." He lifted Zatanna's hand and kissed it. Dick resisted rolling his eyes, and Damian actually rolled his. "Alright Damian let's go," ordered Bruce. "If we aren't back in time for breakfast Talia's going to complain."

Damian got up and said," it's not like she cooked it."

The father son duo left the tent. Dick was wondering the entire time though how he'd known who Bruce Wayne was. And why? Dick sat in the tent eating breakfast when a rubber ball rolled into the tent. He sighed, picked it up and passed it to John. The ball exploded and turned into a bike helmet.

"Did you miss me my boy?"

Dick groaned as his father-in-law Giovanni Zatara entered the tent. Dick grabbed the top of his head as another headache came on. Standing next to Giovanni was a figure wearing blue and gold armor with a gold cape. Where the face should've been, there was only a golden helmet with green eyes looking at him.

"Come back to us Grayson," said two voices simultaneously. "Your friends won't survive without you." The strange thing was one voice sounded like Giovanni's. He took another deep breath closed his eyes and opened them. The armored man was gone but this time standing in his place was the green woman in shackles.

"C'mon Dick we need you," she pleaded. "Snap out of it."

Dick closed his eyes and pleaded that when he opened them that the strange people would vanish for a while. He wasn't lucky because when he opened them; there was a man about his age with messy black hair, blue pants, a long sleeve black shirt with a red S emblem, and brown combat boots.

"Come on Grayson get your ass back in the fight," he growled.

"BE QUIET!"

Dick opened his eyes and found out that everyone was staring at him. He rubbed his forehead when he realized that he was sweating.

"Daddy are you sick," asked John.

"No John," he breathed. "I'm just fine."

"Seeing as how you bellowed at me before I gave my grandson his gift," said Giovanni. "I would say you're not fine."

"Just shut up and give him the damn present Giovanni; we have a long day of practice before tonight's show."

Giovanni smiled and snapped his fingers. A brand new ruby red bike rolled into the tent. Dick made a personal note to kill his father-in-law at the first chance he got.

**Later that night**

Dick sighed as he put on his red and white leotard. That nap hadn't helped his headaches at all. And worse the visions of strange people just kept on appearing. He had seen an African American male with gills, a girl holding a pack of arrows, two little boys of different races but oddly enough they looked like twins and the man with the bat symbol again. All of them kept telling him "wake up." John came running into the room with his brand new red and white leotard on that Mary made him.

"You ready to perform daddy," he asked.

Dick sighed and replied," I'm always ready kid. Are you ready?"

Zatanna walked in and with a smile asked," are you guys ready?"

The Grayson family had one last hug and Zatanna and John exited the tent. Dick grabbed one last item and was preparing to leave the tent when he felt a pull in his gut. He sank to one knee and barely managed to crawl to the garbage pail before he vomited. When he wiped the sweat from his forehead he looked up and saw a man with flaming red hair in a yellow and red costume.

"Dude you're dying," he told him. "You have to wake up before it's too late for you; before it's too late for all of us. We need you."

"What are you talking about," Dick said glaring at him. "I've never even met you."

"You have to remember before you die."

Dick closed his eyes and then and when he opened them that same man in the bat costume was back again.

"You have to remember Richard," he said.

"I DON'T KNOW YOU," screamed Dick. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"None of this is real."

"SHUT UP!"

Dick glared and jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. Startled Dick tried to elbow the person who touched him only to have it blocked.

"Whoa be careful, I just came here to help."

Dick looked and saw that it was Damian Wayne but tonight he was in suit. He was wearing a scowl as he was holding Dick's elbow. It was just inches away from Damian's face.

"Sorry," said Dick. He exhaled hard a few times. "I've just been having a really shitty day."

"It's alright I can sympathize," replied Damian. "And where did you learn to throw an elbow like that?"

"My dad taught me a thing or two."

"My father has taught me a thing or two about fighting as well."

Dick heard a trumpet and realized that he and his family were going next.

"I have to go," said Dick.

"You sure that you're okay Grayson," asked Damian.

Dick wanted to reply no, but Bruce Wayne was paying the circus a circumstantial amount tonight so he had to perform.

"I'm fine Damian thanks for you're concern though."

"Alright break a leg out there."

And Dick and Damian both exited the tent and went separate ways. When Dick got to the backstage Zatanna ran up to him and growled," where the hell have you been? We're going on in five minutes."

"Not now Zatanna," he grunted.

"Dick what's been happening to you today? Are you alright? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine, just give me a minute please?"

"Well have your minute and then hurry up."

She turned and exited the quickly ran over to the water basin and splashed some water into his face, shook out his cobwebs and then turned around and saw Bruce Wayne and the man in the black costume.

"Remember," they both yelled at him.

Dick sank to his knees and put his hands up to ears and said," Be quiet. Please just stop talking. "

He looked and saw the green woman in the shackles again.

"Please Dick your friends need you," she said. "We can't win without you."

"Please just be quiet," whined Dick tears pouring down his face. "I'm begging you, leave me alone."

"Daddy?"

Dick turned and John walking back in.

"C'mon it's time to go on," he said. "Me, Grandpa and Grandma are going to go first and then you and Mommy. Why are you crying?"

Dick quickly wiped his face and said, "I'm just happy that you turned seven today."

John smiled took his father's hand and they walked towards the stage. The crowd went wild as John Sr, Mary, and John came out. Dick could see Bruce an unknown woman and Damian in the first row. Bruce with a smile, and Damian with a scowl. He smiled as he watched his parents and his son flying through the air. He watched as his son masterfully walked across a tightrope and his parents swung through the air. For their finale the three were swinging through the air when it happened. All three of the ropes snapped and Dick could only watch in horror as he parents and his son plunged 25 feet each. Dick, Zatanna, Giovanni, Hayley, and Bruce Wayne all ran to help.

"Talia," screamed Bruce.

"On it," she replied. Talia pulled out a cell phone and dialed 911. Dick looked and could see a man in purple robes staring at him with a grin and also everyone else that he had been seeing throughout the day and then he blacked out. When he came to he was in a hospital bed with Bruce Wayne in the room with him.

"Relax," said Bruce calmly before he even said a word. "John is still alive and the doctors believe that he'll make a full recovery."

"What about my parents," asked Dick.

Bruce remained silent.

"Oh god," whispered Dick as his vision started to blur. He quickly wiped away the tears and got up. "Where's my son?"

"He's in the next room. Wait here," said Bruce putting a hand up to stop him. "The doctors wanted to know when you woke up." He left the room.

Dick hugged his knees to his chest. He couldn't believe it; his parents were gone.

"This has happened before Richard, none of this is real." Dick looked and he couldn't believe it. This time it was Zatanna telling him to wake. Yet it wasn't her, this version of her was too young.

"What do you mean it's not real," he screamed. "Our son is lying in the next room injured!"

"I know it seems real, but you must try and remember Richard. Where did you first meet me?"

"Why are you asking me a question like that?"

"Give me an answer and if you're right I'll be quiet and leave."

Dick thought of the answer but he couldn't remember. That was impossible. When he first met Zatanna years it was love at first sight. Then suddenly the answer came.

"Your father... introduced you to the Team and we… kidnapped you to look for Red Tornado," he said in shock.

She smiled and said," and what happened to my father a few weeks later?"

"Zatara he… he sacrificed himself... to Doctor Fate so that you could be free." Dick looked down. The words came like he was being controlled but deep down he knew it was the right answer. When he looked up Zatanna was gone and the costumed man was back.

"Remember," he ordered glaring at him.

"I don't want to remember," Dick replied.

"Why?"

"Because if I do then my entire life, everything I've known has been a lie."

"People need you."

"My son needs me too!"

"Your son isn't real."

"HE IS!"

The man in the cowl stared at him before asking," what is my name?"

Dick glared at the man. "I don't know."

"What is my name?"

"I don't know!"

"What... is... my name?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Dick glared at him and the question was asked to him again. "What is my name Richard?"

Dick sighed in pain as the answer came at once. "Batman."

Batman turned and headed towards the door and said," make a choice Richard Grayson. Stay with your wife, son, and live the life you've always known; or wake up and save your friends from dying. The choice is yours." He left the room. Dick got out of bed and walked over to the next room. He was surprised to see that the hospital floor was empty. He walked into John's room and saw him lying awake with a few bruises on his face.

"Hi daddy," he said weakly.

Dick could feel the tears coming down his face. He knew that John wasn't real, and he knew what he had to do, but that didn't make it any easier. He walked over to his bedside and sat down beside him.

"How do you feel," Dick asked.

"Okay but the doctors say that I can't do any flips for a while."

Dick sighed and said," John listen to me."

"What's wrong daddy?"

Dick felt his heartbreaking as more tears rolled down his face. Hearing himself get called "daddy" was only making this harder.

"You aren't real," he said. "None of this is real. Your just a hallucination. You're a fake."

"But this is real. My ribs are bruised and they hurt. I'm not a fake what're you-"

"Shhhh John, I know they hurt but soon you aren't going to feel any pain at all; because I'm going to wake up and you wont exist anymore."

"Daddy you're scaring me," said the boy tears rolling down his face. "I don't want you to wake up, I'll never see you again."

Dick pulled his son into an embrace. His eyes were raining tears at this point.

"No John," he sobbed. "You'll see me again one day and I'll see you."

"Do you promise daddy?"

Dick kissed his son's forehead and said just above a whisper," I promise."

The entire room swirled and John was wrenched from his hands by an invisible force, everything went black.

* * *

Nighwing's eyes snapped open. He could feel his heart moving at like 100 mph. He let himelf calm down for a moment and then he immediately reached for his belt. Nightwing grabbed two electrical gadgets and placed them on Lagoon Boy and Kid Flash both of whom were still asleep and he detonated them.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"NEPTUNE'S BEARD!"

Kid Flash was the first to his feet and Nightwing could see tear stains were on his eyes. He must've been crying during his hallucination as well.

"What happened," asked Lagoon Boy. "I just remember blacking out."

"That's not what I remember," said Kid Flash quietly. Nightwing could already imagine what he had dreamed about. Most likely a world where his stepfather Simon didn't beat him.

"How long were we out," asked Lagoon Boy.

Nightwing checked his holo-computer and said,"about one hour."

"You still have the data," asked Kid Flash wiping his eyes.

Nightwing did the same and responded," yeah, I do. Now come on, we need to meet with Beta Squad." Just before the threesome left the room Nighting placed Desaad who was still knocked out against a wall before kicking him in the mouth as hard as he could busting open his nose and his mouth.

"That was for John you son of a bitch," he growled in the knocked out Desaad's ear. Lagoon Boy merely looked on in shock, but Kid Flash simply nodded his head, and then they left.

**A/N - For all you Dick/Nightwing lovers out there I apologize for putting your favorite character through hell but his back story is just so easy for me to write on. I'll try getting one more up today if I have the time.**


	56. YJ Girls vs Furies

**A/N - Here's the first real battle on Apokolips people. There's no fight like a girl fight, and I have ad news. My family is dragging me camping this week so that means from Thurs-Sat I'm not posting anything so i'll try for two tomorrow. And if I'm lucky they'll let me stay at home alone although it'll probably snow in hell before that happens.**

**Enjoy!**

Zatanna was circling around Mad Harriet. The woman was roughly about her height with green hair. Her metal gauntlets were sharpened so it looked like she had claws and she was wearing a metal head crest and a white leather outfit. She looked around and saw that all the other girls of Beta Squad getting ready to fight as well. Mad Harriet took a swipe at her that she barely was able to dodge and Zatanna responded with a spinning heel kick catching Harriet in the mouth. She instantly sprung back up and tackled Zatanna onto the sand holding her.

"C'mon little girl," she said in a raspy voice. "Is that all you got?"

Zatanna cried," _latem slain." _Zatanna's fingernails turned bright white for a second and then she watched as her fingernails grew about three inches and turned into sharp metal. She ran her fingers right into Harriet's abdomen. The Fury screamed and quickly scooted off Zatanna. The sorceress popped off the ground, flicked her nails and a few droplets of blood dripped onto the sand.

"If you think to beat me that easy freak; then you're out of luck," she said with a smile.

Harriet snarled and charged at her and the two began a slashing dance, each trying to cut the other to ribbons. Zatanna found out that she was just as agile and flexible as Harriet. Dick had insisted for various bedtime activities that Zatanna be just as flexible as an acrobat, or as he was. And right now it was paying off. Zatanna would punch her in the jaw, but Harriet would respond with a quick slash to her ribs; Harriet would hit Zatanna in the chest only to be kicked in the shins. Harriet ran across the ground on all fours clawing the sand and when she lifted her hand there was a small smokescreen. Zatanna looked from side to side and then she was kicked in her right side. She crashed onto the ground hard and coughed. She looked up just in time to see Mad Harriet diving at her.

"_Gninthgil,"_ she cried. An arc of purple lightning flew out of Zatanna's hand and blasted Harriet back with a small shriek. Harriet landed in the sand and to Zatanna's surprise she was laughing.

"That's what makes you weak little girl," she barked. "You need magic to beat me."

Zatanna stood and cracked her neck. "I don't need magic to beat you bitch," she snarled. Harriet barred her teeth, got on all fours and ran at her. Right before she reached Zatanna, she dived and tried to swipe at her leg. Zatanna dived to the side and did a perfect handstand and then doing a 180 turn kicked her legs out catching Harriet in the mouth. Zatanna looked and saw Mad Harriet was bleeding. Not caring, Zatanna dived on her and they continued battling in the sand.

* * *

Wonder Girl couldn't believe how hard this big woman Stompa was hitting her. She hit almost as hard as Wonder Woman; the difference though was that this woman was hitting to kill.

"C'mon brat," she growled in a mannish voice. "Surely you can do better." Wonder Girl tried punching at her only to have her punch blocked, and then she was chopped hard in the throat. As she gasped for breath, Stompa chopped her again in the back of the neck and she fell to her knees. Stompa then kneed her forehead hard two times and she felt her forehead split open and blood start to pour. "Bleeding already," laughed Stompa clenching her hair. "My god are all people from Earth made of such soft stuff. You'd better quit now, unless you want this to get alot worse."

"I don't think so," breathed Wonder Girl. She punched Stompa as hard as she could in the stomach and brought the enormous woman down to her knees. She grabbed Stompa by her black hair and head butted her right in the nose and Stompa fell backwards. Wonder Girl heard her nose break and the giant woman shrieked. She put her hand to her nose and when she removed it blood was coming out like a faucet had been turned on. Wonder Girl stood up and indicated for her to do the same. "Get up bitch I don't kick cows when they're on the ground."

Stompa snarled and tried throwing her hidden dagger but Wondergirl deflected it with her wrist protectors. The Fury got off the ground and received three quick punches in the face from Wonder Girl and then she responded by throwing sand in the teens face. Wonder Girl screamed in pain and she tried removing sand from her eyes. She felt her hair be grabbed and upon opening her eyes; Stompa collided her head with the side of the Coliseum wall making a decent sized hole. Wonder Girl felt dazed and was seeing stars now. She tried standing up and knew that she had a concussion. With her vision blurred she saw Stompa taking some steps back and then getting a running start. When her vision finally cleared Stompa raised her foot and was about to kick her with those metal boots. Wonder Girl waited to the last second and then jumped and kneed Stompa right in the chin. The big woman fell and Wonder Girl smiled, lifted her and threw her over by Zatanna and Mad Harriet.

* * *

Batgirl couldn't believe how outmatched she was. Gilotina's swords were twice the size of Connor's daggers. Her cape was slowing her down too. Gilotina tried thrusting at her abdomen and she countered by ducking and tripping her. Batgirl tried diving and stabbing her in the hand, but Gilotina was too quick. She rolled backwards and jumped in the air from the ground and flung a dagger at Batgirl. Batgirl deflected with her daggers, ignited one, and flung it at Gilotina. It just missed her neck and landed in the wall they were fighting next too.

"I've never seen someone fight so well with daggers," teased Gilotina tossing her blond hair. "You would do well as my apprentice little girl."

"Sorry," said Batgirl pulling out a Batarang. "I have a combat master and trust he would NOT be happy with your form. In fact he'd probably tie you up for three hours until he felt you'd learned your lesson."

Gilotina sneered and charged Batgirl again. Batgirl flung the Batarang which Gilotina easily dodged and then she was defending with one dagger. It was that way for about 25 seconds until the device reversed. At the last second she allowed herself be slashed across the arm. Batgirl fell on one knee in pain clutching her bleeding arm.

"You really should keep your guard up," advised Gilotina.

"And you shouldn't be so cocky," said Batgirl with a smile. The reverse Batarang slammed against Gilotina's head and Batgirl responded with a hard left hook, two quick right jabs, and a backwards kick. Gilotina was knocked off her feet and she fell onto her back dropping her weapons. Gilotina coughed a few times and spat some blood out of her mouth.

"You're dead," she growled standing up moving her hair out of her face.

Batgirl ignited the other dagger and flung it, again Gilotina dodged but the Dark Knightess wanted the Fury to dodge it, because she followed up with some more punches to her face. When Gilotina managed to counter after the 16th hook, Batgirl laughed.

"Yeah just like I thought," she said. "You're nothing without you're swords. Gilotina screamed and tried a quick thrust punch, which Batgirl ducked under and then she tripped her. "Nothing at all," she cried diving on top of her.

* * *

Artemis was firing arrow after arrow at Lashina but that woman was an obvious acrobat. If she didn't dodge them she deflected them with her whip. Lashina ran at her and twisted the whip; Artemis shot an arrow but it missed; Lashina's whip didn't. It snatched Artemis' bow and dragged it onto the sand in front the Fury. Lashina picked up the bow.

"You aren't a match for me without your little toy archer," she teased.

Artemis smiled and pressed a button on her outfit. Her bow sprung mini-rockets and jetted off. Lashina unaware of what was happening screamed and Artemis took the opportunity to run up to her and hit her with a spinning heel kick. Artemis grabbed her whip and flung across the arena.

"I can fight without my bow," she said. "Can you fight without your whip?"

Lashina smiled and using her hands sprung up off the ground and kicked Artemis right in the gut. Artemis staggered back as Lashina cracked her neck.

"I had hoped to spare you the embarrassment of fighting hand-to-hand combat with me," she said. "But it seems that you really wish to be embarrassed today."

Lashina charged at her and they began a deadly sparring match. Artemis couldn't believe how good she was. Lashina was even better than her sister Jade. Artemis was too slow on one of her counters and as a result Lashina chopped her in one of her ears leaving a burning stinging sensation.

"I find your lack of focus astounding archer," teased Lashina as she tripped Artemis hard. Artemis rolled and tried to trip Lashina, only to receive a knee to her face busting her lip; and then Lashina maneuvered behind her and kicked her in the back. Lashina pressed her knee into Artemis' spine and pulled her hair as hard as she could. Now Artemis was pissed. Under no circumstances did she ever allow her hair to be pulled by anyone, Wally had learned that the hard way. Growling she grabbed two handfuls of sand and threw them back in Lashina's face. Lashina shrieked as the sand made contact with her eyes and took her knee off of Artemis' back. Artemis rolled forward turned around and began hammering Lashina right in her face. After the ninth blow, Lashina ducked, turned and tried running, but Artemis grabbed her by her ponytail and pulled her to the ground.

"Not fun when it's your hair is it bitch," snarled Artemis. She tried kicking Lashina, but the Fury rolled out of the way. Artemis ran at her but suddenly found her legs within the whip. She hadn't realized how close they were to it. Lashina tore off her already torn facemask. She was suprisingly pretty. Lashina had a lot of bruises on her face, her lip and left eyes had been cut from Artemis' fist. She spat a globule of blood on the sand.

"You are the first person apart from Barda and Granny Goodness to ever make me bleed archer," she said. "And definitely the first child. But you will also be the last."

Lashina pulled a dagger out from behind her and Artemis decided on her unfortunate plan. Lashina brought the dagger down and Artemis put her hand up. She felt the cold steel impale her hand and blood dripping down her arm, but then she closed her hand upon Lashina's. Now the Fury had a choice. Release her hold on the whip, or release the dagger; either way Artemis would gain the upper hand. Lashina let go of the dagger and Artemis immediately cut the ropes binding her feet. Artemis squeezed the sand in her hand and sprung up, and as soon as she did Lashina went for a punch. Artemis dodged and threw the sand she squeezed in the Fury's face. Then she grabbed Lashina by the neck and head butted her. Both their heads busted open but only Artemis stayed conscious. She spit in Lashina's face.

"You lose bitch," she growled. Then she rushed over by Zatanna and Wonder Girl.

* * *

Zatanna had Mad Harriet on top of her. The Fury was trying to bite out her throat and she was struggling to hold her. Likewise she could see that Wonder Girl was attempting not to be punched by the giant Stompa.

Mad Harriet spit on her forehead then said," I'll enjoy chewing on your flesh sorceress."

Zatanna furious at being spit on cried," alright that's it. T_eah reh eceipdaeh."_

Mad Harriet's metal headpiece began to glow cherry red with smoke coming off it. Within ten seconds she started screaming as the metal and heat were both burning her flesh. She tried escaping to take off her headpiece, but Zatanna held her wrists firmly and wrapped her legs around her so she couldn't escape.

"Uh Wonder Girl a little help here," she grunted loudly over Mad Harriet's yells. Wonder Girl didn't reply she simply nodded her head yes. She flew out of Stompa's reach and tackled Mad Harriet off Zatanna and flew into the air punching the Fury. Zatanna got up and raised her hands to the sky and cried," _nommus eht niar!"_

There was a crack of thunder and a second later it began to pour down. The harder Stompa ran, the slower she moved. With the sand getting wetter and wetter, her main weapon being the metal boots she was wearing were about to become useless.

"What the hell is this," asked Stompa. "The sky does not release water ever."

Zatanna couldn't believe it. The Furies had never seen rain, but that played to her advantage. Moving her soaking wet hair, Zatanna put her arms out in front of her turned her palms up and closed her fist and said,"_ knis reh." _Stompa's movement slowed down as she began sinking into the arena. She screamed and tried clawing her way out, but she couldn't. "_Pots!" _Stompa stopped sinking as soon as her hands were submerged.

"Hey Bitch!" Stompa turned as much as she could and as soon as she did an arrow with a boxing glove on the end flew at her. When it collided with her it knocked one of her teeth out and also knocked the big woman out. "Look out," said Artemis with a smile on her face. Zatanna smiled as Mad Harriet flew out of the air and crashed on the ground four feet in front of Stompa. Wonder Girl was landing with a look of fury on her face. She had obvious teeth marks on her left breast.

"Who fuck bites in a fight," she screamed rubbing her chest. "I need to get a damn tetanus shot when we get back."

"Hold on we've got one more," said Artemis turning around stringing her bow.

Gilotina was walking towards them slowly. She was bleeding from the mouth and her ears. Then she collapsed and Batgirl walked behind her twirling Connor's daggers and whistling.

"Are you guys okay," asked a voice. M'Gann ran over to them and was inspecting them like a mother tigress.

"How did you guys even know that I was here," she asked.

"We'll explain in detail later," said Batgirl. "But you have Zatanna to thank. Apparently even billions of light years away you're mental powers have a large tug."

M'Gann hugged Zatanna really hard.

"Thank you so much," she said. She was crying tears of joy. "I thought that I was going to die in here."

"No one gets left behind," Wonder Girl said with a smile.

"Oh my god Cassandra your chest is so red," said M'Gann. "You'll definitely need to get that checked out."

"Again, who the fuck bites during a fight?!"

Zatanna smiled and said," from what I heard Tim telling Dick you like to be bitten."

"Zatanna! You were spying on us?"

The girls looked up and on the wall of the arena was Kid Flash, Lagoon Boy, and Nightwing. All of them were smiling. Kid Flash sped off the wall and tackled M'Gann into a hug.

"I can't believe you're alive Megalicious," he said hugging her.

"I missed you too Wally," she said rubbing his head.

"Neptune's Beard you're alive," cried Lagoon Boy in shock. "But... but how?"

"We'll get into that later," said Nightwing hugging M'Gann. Zatanna turned around as she heard saw a woman slowly stirring.

"Barda," M'Gann said turning and running to the former fury.

"What happened," asked Barda groggily. "Did you guys beat the Furies?"

"Beat them," asked Wonder Girl. "We beat the shit out of them."

"Incredible, you spoke the truth about their combat prowess M'Gann."

"Alright we've been here about three hours," said Nightwing. "We need to get back to the portal; we can't risk Doctor Fate running out of power."

"Can we trust your friend M'Gann," asked Zatanna.

"Without her I wouldn't have escaped my prison," explained M'Gann. "If she doesn't go, I don't go."

"Any friend of your is a friend of ours," said Batgirl.

"Ready to get the hell out of here," M'Gann asked Barda.

"Yes," said Barda with a smile. "And I'm also ready to meet this Jaime Reyes you told me about. I hope he's nice."

"Are you kidding," said Artemis. "Jaime is such a sweetheart. He wouldn't harm a fly. Now let's meet up with Alpha and go so you can meet him."

"Wait," said Nightwing. "If we just leave after finding Alpha, they'll obviously know you're gone. We still need to create a distraction."

"Dude you're talking crazy," said Kid Flash angrily.

"No he's not argued," replied Lagoon Boy. "Without a huge distraction, the first thing Darkseid will check on is M'Gann."

"Any suggestions," asked Artemis.

Everyone was silent until Barda said," well there is one thing we could do." The Team looked at her. "If we release the Hellspore, they'll be a perfect distraction. There's no way you can ignore them unless you want your planet to look like shit. They were created for the sole purpose of destroying worlds."

"Where are they," asked Nightwing.

"Underground. They are highly dangerous so that's the best place for them. It takes a password to free them, and only Darkseid and his son Kalibak know it."

"Do you think we could hack it," Batgirl asked Nightwing.

He shook his head no. "The encryptions here are too challenging," he admitted. "I'm sure even Batman would be in hacking hell here."

"Where would Kalibak be right now," asked Kid Flash.

"Granny said she was going to kill me at sundown," said M'Gann. "He'll probably come to see if she's done it."

"Then we wait in your cell," said Nightwing. "When the time comes, we ambush Kalibak and get the password, free the Hellspore, and get the hell out of here."

"I still think we're wasting our time Dick," said Kid Flash. "We have M'Gann we should leave, the longer we stay the more trouble we're asking for. Have you forgotten Doc Fate's holding a portal open so we aren't trapped here forever?

"Break into two teams again," ordered Nightwing ignoring KF. "Artemis, KF, Batgirl, Lagoon Boy, and Wonder Girl go and find Alpha and help them with what they need and meet back at the portal in an hour and a half at the lastest." KF glared at him but the rest of the Team nodded and left. "M'Gann, you and Barda come with Zatanna and I, and together we'll release the Hellspore. But first we need to inform Alpha Squad about the change in plans. M'Gann care to do the honors and find SB?"

"It would be my pleasure," said the Martian. She put her hands to her head and her eyes glowed green. She was silent for about two minutes and then she removed her hands and she said," Connor said to tell you you're dead if this plan doesn't go as planned Dick." Suddenly M'Gann got a tired look on her face. "I hope Wally's team meets up with Alpha Squad soon."

"What's wrong," asked Zatanna.

"They're being attacked."

"By whom," asked Barda.

M'Gann looked at her then said," Jaime."


	57. Alpha vs Mongul and Blue Beetle

**A/N - So here's the first chapter I'll try to get this second one up a little later today I just need to think on it some more. All of the spells AL uses in this chapter are from the show Zatch Bell. If you've ever watched then you know what they do.**

Superboy's leathor armor was torn and he was bleeding from the nose, mouth, and a few scrapes on his chest. At the moment he was on his knees gasping for air. He was in a fight for his damn life right now. Mongul was stronger than anybody he'd ever faced, and whenever he briefly got the upper hand against Mongul, he had to deal with a body possessed Blue Beetle.

"What's the matter little boy," asked Mongul with a sneer. "Have you had enough?" Superboy roared and charged at Mongul and punched him three times in the face. Mongul smiled and wiped his face then responded with a punch and a headbutt of his own. Superboy went crashing through a large boulder. He sprung up and flew at Mongul and punched him in the stomach a few times. Mongul brought his elbow onto Superboy's back and lifted him by his hair. "I've met infants that hit harder than you," he growled. Mongul spit in Superboy's face and slammed his face onto the ground, then he kicked him like a ball and the Kryptonian went flying. Superboy looked up and saw Robin and Aqualad dodging all of Blue Beetle's attacks from the Plasma Cannon to the Warp Cannon.

"C'mon Blue," screamed Superboy. "Control the damn thing."

"Yeah because yelling at me is going to work Superboy," replied Beetle angrily dodging a birdrang. "My nervous system has been paralyzed, I'm not the one moving my body."

Aqualad stood up and placed his hands out and his tattoo's glowed bright blue.

"_Ganzu Biraitsu_," he roared.

Eight blue beams shot out of his hands and headed towards Blue Beetle. Blue Beetle screamed and took to the air and dodged them all and he responded by firing a Plasma Cannon. Aqualad managed to get out of the way but Robin was caught in the Plasma Cannon blast. The little bird smashed hard on the ground unmoving. Superboy fired his heat vision at Blue Beetle and managed to hit him in the back immobilizing him temporarily with pain.

Aqualad's tattoos turned dark violet and he put his hand in Blue Beetle's direction and shouted," _Bidom Graveriei." _An invisible force slammed Blue Beetle down to the ground.

"I'm your opponent." Superboy turned and Mongul's hand wrapped around his neck and he was slammed onto the ground. Mongul lifted him off the ground holding him by the face. "Does daddy not tell you how about his fights with me," teased Mongul. "He barely manages to beat me each time."

"But he does beat you," gasped Superboy. "He beats your ass each time. My 'daddy' utterly fucks you up. And from what he does tell me, he lets you live each time. My father could've killed you every time you've fought with him, but he lets you live out of mercy. But I am not my father. If I get the chance today, I will end you."

Superboy immediately regretted taunting Mongul because that silver square on Mongul's chest turned red and a beam of energy flew out of it. The blast carried him all the way by Aqualad and Robin and left him literally smoking.

"Has anyone noticed we're getting the shit beaten out of us," asked the Boy Wonder. "Or is it just me?" They both glared at him. "What?! I know you were both thinking it."

"Mongul isn't so bad," said Aqualad. "Our problems lie with Blue Beetle; take him down, and the fight will become even."

"Easier said than done," growled Superboy. He over at the Robin. "You have any toys that can shut down that Scarab, Hidan, or whatever it's called?"

"Batman doesn't trust me with the really dangerous stuff yet," he said with regret.

"Damn it. What about Batgirl or Nightwing? They have the dangerous stuff?"

"Most likely."

Suddenly it started pouring rain.

"It doesn't rain on this planet," exclaimed Mongul looking up. "What the hell is going on?"

Zatanna thought Superboy at once. He roared and tackled the distracted Mongul near a rocky cliff, and began hammering his face. After about the 12th punch Mongul grabbed his hand and squeezed. Superboy looked at his face. He had a black blood trickling down his forehead.

"I don't like to be touched," snarled Mongul. He kneed the Teen of Steel downstairs. "I'm guessing that hurt."

"Fuck you," gasped Superboy. Mongul reeled back and punched him in the face again sending him flying. He got back up and felt a familiar presence in the back of his head.

"_M'Gann?"_

"_Hello Connor," came her voice._ He fired his heat vision at Mongul. "_Listen we're ready to get back to the portal, but Dick has something else planned though."_

"No o_ur job is to get you home safely," barked Superboy. "You're safe now, get to the portal and we'll be right behind you."_ He ducked a punch from Mongul and blew his cold breath in the monster's face then kicked him in the chest.

"_I approve of his plan Connor, it's risky but it may work."_

_"And if doesn't work then what? I didn't come all this way just to lose you again."_

_"You just have to have a little faith Connor, I'm not going down without a fight this time."_

Supeboy sighed. He was too busy fighting to be thinking about this right now. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Robin throwing gadget after gadget at Blue Beetle while Aqualad caught his breath.

"_Tell Dick he's a deadman if this plan doesn't work," he said. "And send some help our way. I'm fighting Mongul and Jaime's Scarab is being controlled by Mongul. We're way outclassed."_

"_Will do. I hope to see you soon."_

"_Count on it."_

She stopped talking and Superboy flew in the air and tackled Blue Beetle. Blue Beetle against his will activated the red sun radiation and punched Superboy in the face busting his lip open. He just had to stall for a few minutes and hopefully they'd have some more help.

"C'mon Jaime," said Superboy as they began trading blows. "Fight Hidan, don't let him control you."

"Mongul controls him Connor," explained Blue Beetle. "Hidan doesn't want to fight with you. And he's a part of my body. We're both helpless in this situation."

Superboy was tackled from behind. Mongul had leapt into the air to get him. His face collided with the ground. He could hear Mongul laughing. He rolled on his back and used his heat vision right on Mongul's forehead, but Mongul stomped on his face.

"Hidan," he ordered. "Use your electrical pulse, and end this battle."

Superboy could hear Blue Beetle screaming but he also heard the electricity crackling. He fired his heat vision until it blasted through Mongul's boot. Superboy sprung up grabbed Mongul's head and collided it with his knee and he fell to the ground.

Superboy turned and screamed," Jaime no."

Blue Beetle fired it and the blue electric cannon was headed right for Robin. Aqualad jumped in front of him and Superboy flew in front of him. They looked at one another and nodded. Superboy took the full electrical blast screaming the entire time, while Aqualad touched his back and absorbed the electricity with his tattoos. Mongul was up again and laughing.

"You are all are an impressive bunch," he cried. "No one has ever last this long against myself and Hidan at the same time.

"Jaime," shouted Robin. "Is there anyway we can stop you?"

Blue Beetle just stayed floating in the air and remained silent.

Mongul cracked his neck and said," playtime is over children, it's been fun though. Hidan fire your Apocalypse Cannon and kill them."

Blue Beetle tried struggling against the command but he put his hands out and began channeling blue electricity. Suddenly he perked up again as he heard M'Gann's head in his voice.

"_Is everyone on," she asked._

"_We are," said Aqualad. "It's good to hear from you M'Gann."_

_"And you as well Kaldur."_

"_M'Gann you told me help was coming," said Superboy. "The three of us can't stop the both of them forever!"_

Then he saw a smokescreen coming his way.

"_KF is that you," asked Robin._

"_Wow you called me KF," he said. "What's the occasion?"_

"_Not now you two," roared Superboy. "Just clothesline the back of Mongul's neck. As fast and as hard as you can Wally. You got it?"_

"_Will do Supey."_

"_Aqualad we need a distraction."_

The Atlantean nodded his head and his tattoo's glowed green. He slammed both hands to the ground and bellowed," _GROUNDBAI!"_

The ground shook as a 12 foot snake made completely of rocks burst out of the ground and wrapped itself around Mongul. Superboy looked up as a he saw Blue Beetle adding the red cosmic energy into the blast. It turned purple and began to expand. They had about one minute left before the end. Suddenly, Superboy heard the wind shift. A yellow batarang imbedded itself upon Jaime's spine and electricity flew everywhere and shocked him. He roared in pain. Superboy quickly looked at Robin.

"That was an EMP," he said with a smile. "That should shut Jaime down."

As he said that the armor of the Blue Beetle retracted and Jaime fell from the sky.

"NO," roared Mongul breaking free.

_"Teozaker,"_ roared Kaldur his tattoo's flaring gold. An enormous arc of lightning shot from his hands. Mongul crossed his arms in front of him like a shield and closed his eyes.

"_Go Supey," yelled Kid Flash_.

Superboy ran at a speed just under Kid Flash's. As soon as Mongul opened his eyes it was already too late. Superboy clotheslined him in the front, and Kid Flash clotheslined him from behind. Mongul yelled his last yell, and a second later his head popped off covering Superboy and KF in black blood. Mongul's dead eyes looked into the distance and Superboy picked his head up and said," I told you; I'm not my father." Then he threw Mongul's head as far as he could hoping it landed in a lava pit.

"Dude I just washed this," complained Kid Flash.

Superboy turned to look at Jaime and saw that he was laying on top of Lagoon Boy who had expanded to catch him. Wonder Girl, Artemis and Batgirl were next to them.

"Is everyone alright," asked Barbara.

Connor sighed and said," for the most part yeah, a few scrapes and bruises but we'll all heal." He looked at Wonder Girl for a second then said," nice bite marks Cassie."

"Shut up Connor," she snarled back and then she went to stand over by Tim. Suddenly there was an earthquake that shook everyone.

"What in the hell was that," asked Tim.

"What's going on," said Artemis.

Suddenly Batgirl's holo-computer started glowing, she answered and Nightwing was on.

"GET TO THE PORTAL NOW," he shouted.

"Nightwing did you guys cause that earthquake," she inquired.

"NO IT WAS THE HELLSPORE! WE AGREED TO ONLY FREE TWENTY BUT WE LET OUT FIVE HUNDRED BY MISTAKE! ITS CHAOS, WAY TOO MANY TO HANDLE! GET TO THE PORTAL NOW BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

He cut communications.

"We have to go after them," said Connor.

"No," argued Kaldur coming forward, he was leaning on Wally. "Priority was to free M'Gann and we did. And then she went along with Nightwing's idea to free the Hellspore. We can't endanger the entire Team to save her again Connor, I'm sorry." Connor wanted to argue, but he knew that deep down that the Atlantean was right. "But you can endanger yourself to save your fiancée."

Connor smiled at his friend and prepared to fly.

"Tim give me your holo and have it track Nightwing so I can go and help them," ordered Connor. "Then all of you get to the portal, we'll be right behind you guys."

The Boy Wonder smiled pressed a few keys and said," alright it's tracking him. Good luck Superboy."

Superboy picked up the knocked out Jaime and passed him to Cassie.

"Take care of him," he ordered her.

"Of course," she said with a smile.

Out the corner of his eye, Superboy saw Jaime wink at Tim and snuggle his head closer to Cassie's chest and pretend to be knocked out again. tim only glared and went to stand next to Barbara. Superboy smiled and jumped in the air he flew high enough and saw Fate's portal. It was flickering. That was not a good sign; Superboy directed his Team in it's direction and relayed what he saw.

"We've been here for four hours," said Wally. "Doc doesn't have a lot of power left you guys need to hurry."

"So do you," replied Superboy. The Kryptonian and the Speedster shook hands and Superboy jumped in the air and flew back towards the castle.

"Hang in there guys," he said with a smile. "Hang in there M'Gann."

**A/N - One more chapter for my Apokoliptian Arc just giving you a heads up.**


	58. The Return

**A/N - As promised here's the second chapter. And I need to say this though I should've long ago; you all are the best ever for reviewing this story. Every time I get a review it makes me want to make the chapters that much longer and enjoyable for you all. Okay sugar overdose is over it's time to read.**

**Enjoy!**

Zatanna was running beside Nightwing, Barda, and M'Gann trying to get back to the surface. It was such an idiotic and risky mistake that they had made. They should never have tried releasing the Hellspore at all. They were like giant flying roaches covered in metallic armor.

"_Anyone have a plan," asked Barda getting the hang of the mental link._

"_Run like hell is good for now," said Nightwing._

"_But it's not good forever," declared Zatanna._ She stopped running and turned around. "_Htrae esir," _she shouted. The earth in front of her rose like a wall. She could hear the five hundred Hellspore pounding against it.

"C'mon before they break free," yelled M'Gann.

Zatanna turned and kept on running. They were in such a goddamned mess. The sorceress screamed as the Hellspore broke through the wall and continued after them.

**Flashback to M'Gann's cell**

"_Are you sure you have no trouble making us all invisible," asked Nightwing._

"_I haven't used my powers in almost a month Dick," said M'Gann. "But it's not something you forget. I've got it down."_

"_I think he's coming," said Barda._

The foursome heard whistling and the door was kicked open. Kalibak was standing there holding a sword.

"Well Martian," he said not looking up. "It's time to die." Kalibak closed the door and was shocked when he didn't see M'Gann. "What the fuck?"

M'Gann made them all visible.

"What the fuck is right," said Nightwing with a dark smile.

"_Evomer sih eciov," _cried Zatanna killing Kalibak's voice.

M'Gann telekinetically lifted him by his throat and with a smile said," this is going to hurt a little Kalibak." Her eyes glowed green as she forcefully ripped the information out of his mind. Kalibak was visibly yelling but thanks to Zatanna's spell no sound was coming out. M'Gann dropped Kalibak and he was sitting with his eyes open and drool coming out of his mouth. "I've got the password, it's OmegaXl8475."

They all smiled and following Barda headed underground.

**Inside the Hellspore chamber**

Zatanna couldn't believe how many Hellspore there were. There were over 1000 in this room. She shuddered to think how many were on Apokolips. Barda walked up to the computer and put in the password.

"How many should we release," asked Nightwing.

"Let them all out," said M'Gann.

Zatanna shook her head no. "Despite your feelings for this planet M'Gann, there are still innocent people who live on it," she said. "According to what Barda said the Hellspore live to destroy planets."

Zatanna looked at the Hellspore. The smallest ones were almost the size of Solomon Grundy and probably a lot more deadly.

"Let's just release twenty," said Nightwing. "Then we get the hell back to the portal." They agreed and on that and Barda began typing on the computer. A screen came up and asked for the password, she put it in and got an **ACCESS DENIED**.

"I thought we got the password from Kalibak," said Barda.

They all looked at M'Gann.

"I ripped it out of his mind," she said. "Try again."

Barda inputted the password in again and again **ACCESS DENIED**. Nightwing pulled out his holo-computer and plugged it in.

"Fuck me," he growled. "It's a two part password and we only got one from Kalibak. Damn it!"

Suddenly a timer began appearing.

**"Password attempt failed twice," said the computer. "Security measures are now taking effect. Waking Hellspore out of stasis in** **10,9,8"**

"What the hell," cried Zatanna.

"**7,6,5"**

"We're out of here," yelled Nightwing getting up.

**"4,3,2,1"**

Sirens blared all throughout the chamber as fumes released the Hellspore. Zatanna blasted through the front door followed by everyone else. She heard snarling and then as she looked back one by one the Hellspore poured out of the chamber.

"Oh fuck," screamed Barda as she fell down.

Nightwing stopped running and he flung an explosive shuriken backwards while M'Gann levitated Barda up. The cavern exploded and rocks and smoke flew every where. They kept running and soon the Hellspore were right behind them. Zatanna could hear Nightwing giving instruction to Batgirl and then he severed the connection.

"LET'S GO," he yelled. "BACK TO FATE'S PORTAL!"

**End Flashback**

The foursome had finally reached the surface and were running for their lives. The Hellspore were breaking through the cavern one at a time each one seemed like it was bigger than the rest.

"_Etativel," _cried Zatanna floating in the air. She started screaming and let the darkness take over here. A vortex of purple energy swirled around her; and she allowed the Gem of Diablo's magic to flow. One by one she summoned the darkest souls out of the underworld to stop the Hellspore. Every time a soul touched a Hellspore they erupted into blue flames and quickly disappeared. It looked like the 4th of July on Apokolips. One of them flew at her and she blasted them with her black lasers. By her count she had now killed 40. Three of them came at her from behind. Zatanna turned around, opened her mouth and let loose a scream like a banshee. The dark purple light swirled around her faster, her eyes glowed black, her hair rose, and she let loose a black flame from her mouth. She managed to kill the three in the air beside her and the next 15 to come out of the tunnel bringing her count to 58. Zatanna felt her vision blur as she began to lose power.

"_Too many," said Zatanna. "I hope someone's got another plan."_

"_The Hellspore are meant to be unstoppable once you free them," said Barda. "The only ones who can control them are Darkseid."_

Suddenly red lasers blasted from the sky igniting about seven Hellspore and Superboy flew out of the air and rammed his shoulder into a Hellspore like a football player sending it crashing into the group. Superboy landed in front of M'Gann, grabbed her by the sides of her neck and he slammed his lips against hers as hard as could. M'Gann jumped up and he held her in his arms.

"_Do all people from Earth kiss with their tongues like that," asked Barda in shock and disgust._

Nightwing and Zatanna both looked at each other and smiled. They obviously knew the answer to that question.

"_Oh Barda you have so much to learn," said Zatanna._

The couple finally stopped tongue wrestling with a large smack when M'Gann pulled Connor's hair.

"I missed you my love," he said with a smile.

"I know," said M'Gann seductively. He put her down and they continued trying to escape. Their happy reunion was suddenly interrupted. A Hellspore jumped on Nightwing and pinned him on his back. Zatanna, Superboy, Barda, and M'Gann were swarmed before they could get to him. All they could do was listen as Nightwing screamed in pain. Zatanna was freeing soul after soul to get to Nightwing but there were just too many.

Zatanna knew she would regret it but she said," e_tativel lla Eropslleh."_

All the Hellspore began levitating and Barda rushed to get Nightwing killing three more. M'Gann flew in the air and levitated Nightwing and Barda with her mind. Zatanna got a glimpse of Nightwing. He was bleeding from both his eyes. She collapsed from magic overuse and found herself in the air in Superboy's arms. He was flying fast. M'Gann, Barda, and Nightwing were close behind but so were the Hellspore. They could see Doctor Fate's portal the rest of the Team couldn't be seen so she prayed they were on the other side of it.

"Nightwing, new girl," roared Superboy. Grab on to my legs, M'Gann grab my neck." After some help from M'Gann everyone was situated and holding onto Superboy."HANG ON," yelled the Kryptonian. He flew a fast as he could towards the flickering portal. About 100 feet away from the portal it vanished for all of five seconds then re-appeared flickering again. Superboy flew into the portal and they were headed back. All Zatanna could see was golden light. For the second time today she was traveling through Fate's portal. When she landed face down in the cave, she could hear yelling.

-"OH MY GOD KILL IT!"

-"SON OF A BITCH THAT THING IS HUGE!"

-"WATCH OUT FOR THE CLAWS!"

Her vision cleared and she could see Red Tornado, Black Canary, Doctor Fate and strangely enough her father fighting a Hellspore.

"_Ezeerf," _cried Zatara. The Hellspore didn't freeze completely but from the waist down in was in a block of ice. She wanted to get up and help but she'd used way too much magic. She could barely stay conscious right now. The rest of the Team was off to the side letting the League do the work. Suddenly there was a blur of red and blue. The Boy Scout was back up. Superman got on the Hellspore's neck and with little effort, he snapped it and the creature died. The Man of Steel then ran over to his son and pulled him into a bone breaking hug.

"Dad… I …. Can't … Breath," gasped Connor. Superman let him go and gave M'Gann a more gentle hug.

"I'm so glad your safe," he said with a smile. He turned back to Connor and grabbed him by the ear. "CONNOR KENT YOU LITTLE SHIT! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU WENT TO APOKLIPS AFTER I SAID NO! YOU ARE SO GROUNDED!"

"You can't ground me I'm 21," replied Connor squealing in pain.

"FUCKING WATCH ME!"

Zatanna immediately went to check on Dick. He sitting on the ground and was breathing hard. Now she knew why his eyes were bloody. The Hellspore that attacked him on Apokolips had scratched at them.

"I take it we're back," he sighed.

"Can't you tell," she said with a smile.

"Unfortunately, it's a little dark on my end Zatanna."

Zatanna understood the horror of what he said instantly. "You're blind," she asked a tear falling down. "Oh my god."

Dick reached out for her face and she grabbed his hand and put it there. He wiped away her tears as though he knew they were there. Doctor Fate walked up to them. He looked different for some reason and then she saw it. His skin was green and his eyes were red. M'Gann noticed it as well.

"Why is my uncle under the Helmet of Fate," she asked.

"It was only a temporary measure to ensure the portal stayed open," said Nabu removing the helmet. The Doctor vanished, and J'onn Jones reappeared. Upon seeing his niece he pulled her into a strong bear hug.

"I thought you were lost to me forever," he said in his deep voice.

"I missed you too Uncle J'onn," said M'Gann.

Zatanna smiled and took the Helmet of Fate from J'onn as Zatara walked up to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at Dick who exhaled sadly since he was completely unaware of his surroundings while he sat blindly on the floor.

"Ready daddy," she asked her father passing him the Helmet.

"One is never truly ready to return into the Helmet my girl," sighed Zatara taking it. "But the world needs the good Doctor, and Nabu and I have an agreement. I get to take the Helmet off every other weekend and Holidays. I'll see you soon." Zatara kissed Zatanna on the forehead and placed the Helmet back on. Doctor Fate returned in a flash of gold and he immediately placed a hand on Dick's eyes. There was a brief flash of blue and Dick moaned in pain for a second and then he stopped.

"That should do it," said Nabu. "Can you see?"

Dick opened his eyes and wiped them.

"Yeah," he said in astonishment his blue eyes twinkling. "I can see better than ever."

Zatanna hugged Fate and said," thanks Nabby you're the best."

Nabu growled back," you promised not to call me that in public."

Zatanna gave him a mischievous wink, Doctor Fate shook his head, floated into the air and vanished with a flash of gold no doubt to go and rest. She watched as Black Canary, and Red Tornado took Jaime from Cassie and rushed him to the med-bay.

"He'll be okay," said Wally reassuring her.

"I don't know," said Kaldur. "He hasn't moved since we returned."

"Jaime's tough," said Tim. "He'll be okay."

Zatanna knew Tim was worried sick about his best friend but just too afraid to show it. As the rest of the Justice League woke back up from being knocked out the debrief began.

"How did it go," asked Batman. Dick opened the disc on his holo and a bunch of information filled the cave.

"The Master of the Light is solely Darkseid now," said Connor. "Mongul being dead, will no longer be an issue anymore."

"We recovered information on the Boom Tubes as asked," said La'Gaan.

As Wally began explaining more what the mission was about, Zatanna yawned and stretched. This was one debrief that she didn't care to hear about tonight; giving M'Gann one last nod she went through the zeta tube, arrived in Bludhaven and took a cab home. She dragged herself to her bedroom; took 25 minutes to eat, shower, and put her pajamas on. Zatanna heard the front door slam and a minute later Dick literally army crawled into their bedroom from exhaustion. He took off his Nightwing costume which just left Batman boxers and climbed in the bed and wrapped an arm around her.

"You know what I'm in the mood for," he muttered in her ear.

"I hope it's spelled S-L-E-E-P-I-N-G and not S-E-X," retorted Zatanna with a yawn.

"Normally you'd be very wrong, but tonight you hit the nail on the dot.

"You think Jaime is going to be alright?"

"I hope so. If something is wrong with him, Supey will never forgive himself."

"But Barbara hit him with the batarang."

"But he was on Alpha with Connor, so he'll blame himself."

Zatanna yawned. "We need a vacation," she said. "And badly."

"No arguments here," agreed Dick. It was silent for about three minutes and Dick said," I'm sorry I didn't believe you Zatanna."

She turned around to face him and said," you have nothing to apologize for Richard. We got M'Gann back and everyone is alive. That's all that matters."

She gave him a long kiss on the lips turned back around and wrapped his arm against her body as he kissed her neck and snuggled his face into her hair. Within two minutes they were both knocked out snoring.

Tomorrow was another day.

**A/N - I'll try for one quick chapter in the morning if I wake early enough, but if not expect one on Monday by the latest I know that's a frikken eternity. I haven't decided how to do the wedding but just know that it's coming, and it's been a while since we had a relaxing funny chapter with all the rescuing business so expect one of those soon too. **


	59. A Tale of Two Twins

**A/N - changed the beginning around but its still roughly the same**

**Enjoy!**

Kaldur stretched when the mission brief was finally over. Batman and the Justice League congratulated the hell out of them tonight. They were all very impressed on how they had managed to save M'Ganna and get information from Darkseid. All in all, it was a job well done. Normally when he was this exhausted he would've just stayed at the cave. But he was having one of the neighbor girls in his apartment complex baby-sit the boys tonight not Black Canary. Despite his fatigue, he quickly rushed into his room inside the cave and grabbed some things when Connor approached him.

"Hey Kal," he asked. "Headed home?"

"Yeah I gotta go relieve my babysitter, she's got school in the morning."

"Do you think it would be okay if M'Gann and I crash at your place tonight? For obvious reasons I don't want to leave her alone and I'm not up to sleeping in the cave tonight."

"Yeah of course," said Kaldur instantly.

Connor smiled and rushed away and three minutes later returned with an overnight bag for the two of them.

**Kaldur's Home**

"Thank you so much for watching them Elena," said Kaldur passing her $70. The girl smiled and left. Kaldur closed the door with a small sigh and looked at M'Gann and Connor sitting at the kitchen table. Seeing those two happy, briefly made him think of the relationship he and Tula could've had, if he'd never left for the surface world.

"Thanks for letting us stay here tonight Kaldur," said M'Gann when he walked into the kitchen.

"M'Gann how could I tell you no after all you've been through," Kaldur said sitting down. "I'm glad you're back. You can rest here for as long as you need to. My home is your home."

"I assure you this is only a one day thing."

"I believe you but my offer still stands."

"Daddy?" Kaldur looked at the stairs and saw Tejay coming down in his boxers rubbing his eyes. "Daddy who're you talk-" Tejay did a double take when he saw M'Gann. Then he opened his mouth and as loud as he could screamed," OH MY GODDESS YOU'RE ALIVE?!"

"Shhhh Tejay," Kaldur growled. "You're going to wake your brother."

"Hi Tejay," she said with a smile. "Did you miss me?"

Tejay rushed up to M'Gann and jumped onto her lap laughing the whole time. "Oh wow I can't believe you're not dead," he said with glee hugging her neck. "Wait a minute why aren't you dead? I saw you in the coffin."

"It's a long story kid," admitted Connor.

"Uncle Kaldur why's it so loud?"

Kaldur mentally swore as Crassius came down the stairs in an undershirt and pajama pants. Upon seeing M'Gann his reaction was virtually the same as his brothers. A lot of screaming, laughter, and hugging.

"M'Gann do you want to see the paintings we made in school," asked Tejay.

"Sure," she replied.

"Hey I don't think so," said Kaldur quickly. "That's enough, you two have school in the morning. Both of you back upstairs and go to sleep right now."

"-But daddy"

-"Please can we stay up Uncle Kaldur"

"Yeah daddy," teased Connor nudging his arm. "Let them stay up Kal and stop being such a hardass."

"Tejay Jackson Durham and Crassius Dorian Stormfin," said Kaldur ignoring Connor. "It's time for bed. You're already up nearly two hours past bedtime. Go upstairs and don't make me say it again."

"Well can M'Gann come with us please," begged Crassius.

"I can't make M'Gann go to sleep if she's not tired boys. And besides she's sleeping on the pullout couch with your Uncle Connor."

"Well can we sleep with them on the couch please," asked Tejay.

"No," said Connor at once. Both boys looked at him with looks of confusion. "Sorry boys you can't."

"How come?"

"Because we're... uh well boys... er... we might be busy."

"What are you going to be busy doing that we can't sleep with you," asked Crassius. "We've slept in the same bed with you at the cave before."

"Well... you see... this is kinda... different."

"Oh come on Uncle Connor," said Tejay. "It's not like you two will be naked or anything let us sleep with you." Kaldur stifled a laugh as Connor turned cherry red and couldn't even speak from embarrassment.

"How about this boys," suggested M'Gann. "How about I go upstairs and take a quick shower, and then just the three of us sleep in the same room together? Does that sound good?"

"YEEEEEAAAAHHH," bellowed Tejay with a huge grin. Tejay rushed and snatched M'Gann's overnight bag from the shocked Connor, while Crassius took her hand and led her upstairs. "Our bathroom is kinda dirty, so you can just use daddy's."

"And Uncle Kaldur has the biggest bed," cried Crassius. "We can all sleep in his room tonight!"

Kaldur smiled as the twins dragged M'Gann to his room. And a second later he heard his room door shut. He looked at the clone who was shooting daggers with his eyes at him.

"Why didn't you tell them no," growled Connor.

"You told me not to be a hardass remember," laughed Kaldur. "And besides I happen to like my couch Bruce got me as a birthday gift last year. If I let you have sex on it then I'm going to have to buy another one."

**Next Morning**

Kaldur was driving his truck and drinking his coffee. He knew he should be taking today off at work after the trip to Apokolips; but he needed to work to keep his mind clear. The twins were in the backseat arguing as usual. They were almost late for school which meant that he was going to be late for work for sure. They were already one month into this regime and still couldn't get it right. Kaldur had to finish his paperwork as soon as he got to work for sure and then he was going to be in a department meeting for half the day. The Atlantean groaned as today was already turning out pissy. He pulled up to Michigan Academy and before they got out he gave them instructions.

"Both of you had better behave today," he threatened. "I'm tired of getting phone calls from the school while I'm at work. Crassius I don't want to hear about you putting super glue on the chairs again; your teacher had to cut three students out of their jeans last week because of you. And Tejay Jackson Durham, if you pants the Cafeteria Lady again like you did yesterday I swear to the Goddess I'm going to beat your little ass. Now go and have a good day at school."

They each gave him a quick hug and left the car. Kaldur sighed and sped to work getting there twenty minutes late. He was filing his paperwork when he decided to turn on the television in his office. There was video footage of Superman and Superboy giving an interview with Lois after defeating the Toyman for the umpteenth time. Superboy was (as usual) obviously irritated but was answering all of his stepmother's questions. But the questions weren't what was really bothering him (today anyway). Kaldur had spoken with Connor earlier that morning and persuaded him to give the Justice League 24 hours to interrogate M'Gann alone without him. Connor relented after 30 minutes of persuasion and now he was simply helping Superman out of anxiousness. Kaldur flipped the channel to music and began flying through all of his work.

"Why are you here," said a voice after about three hours. He looked up and saw his direct supervisor Dick Grayson, standing in his office. Kaldur stopped writing the note he had been writing and folded his arms leaning back in his chair.

"I could ask you the same question," he replied taking some files out his desk. "After all just last night you were temporarily blind. But unlike you if I don't keep this job, I'll be in waters I can't swim in with two children to raise."

"You know what I mean Kaldur," said Dick closing the door. "Why are you at work today?"

"Because work is mandatory for adults? Can I go with that?" Dick smirked and him but remained silent. Finally, Kaldur relented. "Just because we saved M'Gann Richard, doesn't mean that bills stop coming. I'm very happy that she's safe and that we freed her from Darkseid, but staying at home thinking about that won't help me right now. I need to be at work to take my mind off all this crap, and hope that things can get back to normal for all of us. Or whatever normal is for people in our profession."

Dick looked at his watch then said," look it's about lunch time and we're going to be in that department meeting the rest of the day. How about we go and have some lunch real quick?"

"No I can't. The twins are getting out early today. I need to finish all this work, pick them up and bring them to Canary, so I can be in the ridiculous department meeting today."

"As your boss I'm ordering you to come to lunch with me or I'll fire you."

Kaldur stopped writing and glared at Dick. He knew that the former Boy Wonder would never fire him, he was just being annoying right now. Kaldur sighed and with a smile grabbed his jacket. He and Dick walked down the street to the local sandwich shop. When they got to the sandwich shop a familiar red headed manager was behind the counter taking their order.

"What can I get you dudes," asked Wally with a smile.

"Free food," said Dick giving him a high five. "Make us anything and then come and join us. Make yourself, and make Connor something too he's coming as well."

Wally nodded and set his people to work. Dick and Kaldur sat down and five minutes later the Kryptonian arrived. Connor was obviously in a bad mood.

"Can you believe the nerve of that bitch," he growled practically throwing his car keys on the table. "Telling me, that I should answer her questions with better answers. She never tells my father shit, but anything I do seems to always be wrong."

"No offense, but we didn't come here to here you complain about Lois all day Connor," said Kaldur with a yawn. "We came to enjoy lunch."

"And besides your stepmommy is hot," said Dick with a grin. "Just shake your head yes and look at her chest when she yells at you." Connor shuddered at the thought of doing that as Wally brought their food. 1 sandwich each for Dick and Kaldur, 2 for Connor, and 6 for himself.

"These sandwiches are well deserved," he said biting into one. "Artemis and I had a pregnancy scare a week ago."

"You mean she almost was carrying your simple minded bun in her oven," asked Connor grabbing the mustard.

"Yeah dude, it was scarier than hell. Let our Fish King be the family man, I'm so not ready to have little Speedsters of my own running around."

"It's not so hard once I get them to be quiet," explained Kaldur taking the onions off his sandwich. "So out of 24 hours a day I probably get the 8 hours of work of day as my peace time."

"Well be thankful you have a boss like me," said Dick with a smile. Kaldur was about to respond very sarcastically when his cell phone began ringing. He pulled it out his pocket and groaned. Michigan Academy was calling him.

"Hello Tori," he said dully. The twins were in trouble so much he knew which office staff had what shifts during the day.

"Hello Mr. Durham," she responded. "I'm here calling about Tejay and Crassius."

"Yes I know you are, so who did what this time?"

"Actually Mr. Durham it was both of them, they were in a fight sir."

"A WHAT?! HOW DID IT HAPPEN?!"

"Well school let out early today as you know; the first fight happened during school, the second one happened after it was over."

"THEY GOT INTO TWO FIGHTS?!"

"Yes sir. The first fight was with 5 boys in their class, the second fight was with a third grade male."

Kaldur couldn't believe what he was hearing at all. Dick, Wally, and Connor were all looking at him waiting for details.

"I'm on my way now," exclaimed Kaldur. He hung up. "Sorry Dick, but it looks like that board meeting isn't going to happen for me today."

"What's wrong," asked Connor with a mouth full of food.

"My son and nephew were in not one but two fights today at school."

"Holy shit," said Dick in shock.

"Did they win," asked Wally with glee standing up. "Please tell me they kicked ass."

Kaldur glared at him and said," shut up and grab the food, then get in the car if you're coming." The four friends loaded up, got into Connor's Durango, and sped to off Michigan Academy.

* * *

The twins were both waiting in the Principal's office. Crassius had a scrape on his face and his lip was busted. His red shirt had dry grass sticking all out of it, and since he was wearing shorts his left knee had a band-aid on it since it had been cut on a rock during the fight. His shoulder length hair was all frazzled. Tejay had a cut starting from the top of his left eyebrow that went down to the top of his cheek. His lip had been busted as well. The blue and white striped shirt he was wearing had been torn at the right shoulder revealing his black undershirt. His blue jeans had grass stains all over them.

"We are in so much trouble with Uncle Kaldur," croaked Crassius brushing his hair out of his face. "He told us don't get into trouble today."

"We didn't start either fight," replied Tejay. "It wasn't our fault."

"But we aren't supposed to fight with humans."

"So you think my dad would be happy if we told him that we let them beat us up?"

Crassius looked at his twin. All Atlantean twins were telepathic with one another so he knew what his brother was thinking because he was thinking the same thing; anger and rage.

"_It wasn't our fault," said the younger twin._

"_I don't think your dad will see it that way," said Crassius._

The door opened and Principal Jonah walked in. He was an older white male, completely bald, and every time they appeared in his office he looked like he aged five more years. Jonah sat in his chair and sighed rubbing his hands down his face.

"So Tejay and Crassius, Fric and Frac, Thing 1 and Thing 2; it's the start of the week and you're both in my office together," he said. "This is new even for you guys. So what have you two done to be in my office today?"

"We have a perfectly good reason sir," cried Crassius. "It's not our fault."

"Like it wasn't your fault when you put paint in Mary Johnson's hair? Her hair still looks orange and it's almost been two weeks."

Crassius sighed and looked down. Okay that one had been his fault and his Uncle Kaldur had spanked and grounded him for a weekend for doing that.

"But we're telling the truth," said Tejay.

"Like you were telling the truth about pulling the fire alarm a month ago Tejay?"

Crassius stifled a laugh. Tejay had pulled the fire alarm a month ago during an assembly. When Uncle Kaldur found out Tejay got the standard spanking and grounded for a weekend punishment as well.

_We're really bad," said Crassius._

"_Yup," agreed Tejay._

Principal Jonah ran a hand down his face again and then leaned back in his chair for a second. He spun around in his chair then said," alright Crassius. Let's hear your version of what happened this morning at recess."

Crassius sighed and began explaining.

**Earlier that morning**

It was just before first morning recess and Crassius was ready to hit the jungle gym. Recess was like the only time him and his brother spent time apart. While Tejay was the Emperor of the Monkey Bars, Crassius was King of the Jungle Gym. As soon as the bell rang their teacher Ms. Sanford said," alright everyone recess have fun."

The kindergarteners rushed out the door to their exclusive playground. Crassius could see his brother out the corner of his eye and he had already made it to the monkey bars. He was the only one in the class who could skip two bars at a time.

"Hey Crassius."

He looked down and saw his best friend Jack calling out to him. Jack was Principal Jonah's grandson. He had short spiky red hair, and green eyes. They met for the first time when Crassius went to his office for throwing water in a boy's face. They had instantly become friends.

"C'mon up here," said Crassius with a smile. Just before Jack started to climb trouble headed that way. Douglass Nolan the class bully and his entourage were headed towards the jungle gym. Crassius and Tejay weren't afraid of them, but everyone else in the class was. As soon as he arrived he pulled Jack down from the jungle gym and he and his friends surrounded him.

"I thought I told you that you couldn't go on the jungle gym," growled Douglass grabbing Jack's shirt. He raised his fist and Jack out of terror flinched. Crassius instantly climbed down and pushed Douglass off Jack.

"Back off jerk," he growled. "And leave him alone."

"Or what," said one of the other four boys. "Your brother isn't here to help you this time."

Crassius moved Jack behind him. He knew some Atlantean spells, but he couldn't use magic against them, his Uncle Kaldur would kill him. They were beginning to surround him. Suddenly Douglass and three of his cronies were pulled back and they landed in the tanbark hard. Tejay went to stand near Crassius and he folded his arms. He had a glare on his face.

"_Excellent timing my brother," said Crassius._

"_Well you kept screaming get off the stupid monkey bars and help me inside my head," said Tejay._

Douglass tried to hit Tejay, but Tejay deflected it and punched him in the nose. He backed up and started crying.

"You want some more punk," threatened Tejay.

Douglass backed up and said," I'm telling my brother. You two are gonna get it after school."

**Present Time**

"And that's what happened this morning I swear," finished Crassius. "You can ask Jack, he'll tell you too."

Suddenly the door opened. Douglass, his brother Chad, and a very tall man came in. The man looked just like Chad so he was obviously their father. Douglass's nose was still swollen from Tejay's punch. Chad's left arm was dangling at his side, and he was holding it. His green shirt had rips in it, his blue jeans were torn and had grass stains, and his face was all black and blue with some dry blood near his mouth.

"What happened here today Jonah," asked Mr. Nolan.

"I have no idea Riley," replied the Principal. "I'm trying to get to the bottom of it now."

"Ask them what happened," cried Chad pointing a finger at the twins. "I still can't move my left arm because of what Tejay did to it."

"You're the one who started the fight," yelled Tejay. "We were waiting for my dad and Chad attacked us."

"Liar," snarled Douglass. "He was with me the whole time."

"Don't call him a liar," roared Crassius standing up too.

"ENOUGH!"

All four boys went silent after the Principal roared at them. Kaldur strode into the office not three seconds later. Upon seeing the condition the twins were in, he put a hand on his head.

"What happened," he sighed.

"That's what we're trying to figure out Mr. Durham," replied Jonah. "Tejay you've been in my office the least amount out of you four in the past two months. What happened?"

All the adults in the room looked at Tejay as he began explaining.

**After School**

Tejay was standing in the grass in front the school waiting for his dad while Crassius was sitting on his Lion King backpack.

"You know that Tarzan's the best movie right," said Tejay.

Crassius looked at his brother then turned the other way and said," how can you even say that? I don't even know you anymore."

"It's sad when Kerchak dies.

"It's sadder when Mufasa dies."

"You wouldn't know sad if it kicked you in the gills."

"Well you wouldn't know sad if it kicked you in the b-"

"Hey punk." Tejay turned around and he was immediately punched right in his mouth. He fell to the ground on hands and knees. He looked up and saw a large kid was the culprit. "I heard you hit my brother today," the stranger growled. Crassius sprung up and tried to push the older kid but he was pushed down too. Tejay licked his lip and felt that it had been busted.

"Who are you," asked Crassius getting up.

"My name is Chad. I'm a third grader and I'm Douglass's older brother. Now that we know each other I can kick your asses."

Tejay got up and angrily ran at Chad and tried to chop him but got punched in the gut. Then Chad pulling him by his shirt and it ripped it and flung Tejay onto the ground again. Crassius started punching at Chad but all his punches were being dodged or blocked. Chad tripped him and he fell face forward. Chad then began scraping Crassius' face into the gravel. Tejay jumped on Chad's back and started choking him, which forced Chad to let Crassius go. Chad took a pen out of his pocket and slashed backwards going over Tejay's left eye. Tejay released Chad and got on one knee holding his eye crying. The older boy turned back to Crassius and grabbed him off the ground by his shoulder length hair and punched him in the face a few times and busted his lip, before he started to choke him. Tejay could feel his twin passing out through their telepathic link. He removed his hand from his eye and saw that his hand was tinged with blood, and wet with tears. That's it he thought to himself. No more Mr. Nice Guy.

The dark skinned boy ran up to Chad and using his index and middle fingers on both hands began striking his left arm with a technique Black Canary taught him. The older boy grunted as his arm immediately went numb and limp. Tejay was about to do his other arm when Chad swung back and punched him in the face forcing him back on the ground. Crassius managed to roll away but not before punching Chad in the face a good few times. When he got to his brother, Tejay was already standing up glaring. Both twins ran at Chad yelling, and Chad raised his good arm to defend himself. Crassius got to him first but got tripped and he scraped his knee on some rocks. Tejay was holding his own against Chad until the older boy spit in his face and kicked him in the stomach. Tejay landed on his back next to Crassius. Both boys stood up and took a few steps forward. Tejay spit blood on the ground and Crassius moved his hair out of his face. The twins looked at one another, then shook their heads; Crassius stepped behind Tejay, the twins ran at Chad, and then they unleashed hell upon him. The boys moved like two perfect in sync robots and began destroying Chad. When Chad would adjust to one of their fighting styles, they would quickly swap and begin anew. Chad could only block with one hand so he was getting punched in the face really bad. Finally realizing that he couldn't win the fight that he started, Chad turned and fled. A third grader fleeing from two boys in kindergarten, a sight unseen until now.

"_He's too fast," admitted Crassius. "He's going to get away."_

"_He's not getting away__," declared Tejay. "Daddy teach you any new spells?_

_"Only one."_

"_Use it."_

Crassius nodded his head pointed his index finger and concentrated. Until he got his tattoos, using magic would require a lot of focus and energy.

"_Biraitsu_," Crassius cried. A small thin white beam came out of his finger and blasted Chad on the shoulder. Chad fell to his knees and Tejay rushed ahead of his brother dove in the air and executed a perfect spinning heel kick catching him in the back of the head and knocking Chad out.

"Who's the punk now," yelled Tejay.

"TEJAY DURHAM WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Tejay turned and saw Ms. Sanford and another teacher rushing over.

"Dang it," muttered Tejay crossing his arms.

**Present Time**

"And that's how it happened," finished Tejay. He left out the part about the magic.

Riley Nolan turned to Chad and growled," so you a third grader attacked two kindergarteners for stopping your brother from bullying someone? Not to mention you're using curse words again?! Are you serious?" Chad remained silent and Douglass just looked at the ground. Riley put both of his sons in an ear lock and turned to Kaldur. "I'm so sorry for what happened here today Mr. Durham. I'd shake your hand in apology but mine are occupied right now. If your sons have any serious injuries send me the medical bills and I'll take care of it."

Kaldur sighed and replied," boys will be boys. Don't worry about it and here." Kaldur reached down and squeezed the top of Chad's left shoulder. "He should be able to move his arm in about 30 minutes."

Riley nodded and exited the Principal's office. Kaldur quickly thanked the Principal and escorted the boys back to Connor's Durango. The entire car ride back to his office was terrible. Connor, Wally, and Dick told them that they were happy they beat the crap out of those boys, while Kaldur just sat in silence. When Kaldur finally got the boys home he said," you guys always surprise me."

"Why Uncle Kaldur," asked Crassius.

"Because I was for sure that you two were to blame for the entire thing, but you proved me wrong. I'm impressed with the way you guys handled the situation."

"So we're not in trouble," asked Tejay hopefully.

Kaldur smiled and replied," no you're not in trouble, but please don't make it a habit of fighting with humans. Now go upstairs and clean yourselves up, put your clothes in the wash, and then you can play."

They both nodded and rushed upstairs. Kaldur sighed and lay on the couch for a long stress relieving nap.

**5 hours later**

Kaldur was in the kitchen cooking. After a two hour nap in which surprisingly nothing got broken he decided he should do some housework and actually feed the boys. He was currently: baking Salmon in the oven, cooking mashed potatoes and green beans, while watching the Lakers vs. OKC game, doing the laundry, and washing dishes. All in a days work of being a single father of two. While he was scrubbing a pan Crassius walked into the kitchen with something behind his back.

"Uncle Kaldur what is this made of," he asked. Kaldur looked down and saw he was holding a rubber band.

"It's a rubber band," Kaldur replied while folding a bath towel.

"I know that, but what's it made of?"

"It's made of rubber Crass, why?"

"No reason."

Crassius turned and headed back upstairs. That was weird Kaldur thought to himself. Two minutes later while he was stirring the mashed potatoes Tejay came in with a dictionary.

"Daddy does this say Xtram," he asked.

Kaldur looked at the word and continued stirring the potatoes. "No, it says extreme," he replied.

"Oh okay."

He left. Kaldur shook his head in confusion and sighed and then placed all the food on the table and called the boys. They came thundering down the stairs, washed their hands in the sink and then sat down. Normally Kaldur would ask how school was but he already, had the answer to that question. He was catching glimpses of the game and the Lakers were up by six.

"Daddy what are condos," asked Tejay out of no where.

"Where did you hear that word," asked Kaldur.

"I read it in a book."

"A condo is where James and Connor live. It's bigger than an apartment, but smaller than a house in most cases. Why do you ask?" The boys both looked at each other. They were doing the Atlantean telepathic twin thing again. Kaldur hated it when he learned they had that ability. That was the only way they could keep secrets from him. "Alright what's the problem," asked Kaldur putting his fork down and grabbing his beer.

"Tejay said the word wrong," said Crassius. "It's not condo, it's condome."

"Condome," repeated Kaldur with a weird face. "That doesn't make sense. What are you talking about?"

"I can show you," answered Tejay. He reached into his pocket and threw an unopened condom onto the dinner table. Kaldur's heart literally stopped beating for probably five seconds. This was not about to happen.

"Where in shit in hell did you get that," Kaldur cried in shock.

"I found it," said his son.

"What the hell have I told you two about picking strange things up off the ground?!"

"We didn't pick it up off the ground," said Crassius defensively. "We found it in your room, in the back of your boxer drawer, while you were taking a nap."

"What were you two doing in my underwear drawer?!"

"We were just looking around that's all."

"Crassius you two weren't looking, you were snooping."

Now Kaldur was putting everything together. The questions about the rubber band material, the spelling of extreme, they were reading things off the condom wrapper.

"Daddy what does magnum mean," asked Tejay reading it off the wrapper.

Kaldur grabbed his beer and just started chugging it. Why was this happening to him? He was a good person, he saved the world from time to time. Yeah he had screwed his best friends girlfriend and got her pregnant but that was years ago but it seemed the Gods felt he still needed to be punished for it. And what better way to punish him than with curious twins. Kaldur finished his beer and just kept eating praying they would change the subject.

"What do condome's do Uncle Kaldur," asked Crassius taking a bite of his potatoes.

Kaldur placed a hand to his head and rubbed his temples then responded," they stop people from making accidents."

"What kind," said Tejay with a mouth full of food.

"The kind the Government says you're responsible for, for 18 years."

"Can I have a condome," said Crassius. "I don't want any accidents."

"No hell no you can't have one they're only for adults," growled Kaldur. He reached across the table and snatched the condom from Tejay and placed it in his pocket. "And from now on, you two are to stay out of my room unless I'm in there watching TV with you. You don't need to look through my stuff anymore." He was going to put all his Playboys and condoms in a spellproof lockbox immediately after dinner.

"Daddy you still didn't tell me what magnum means," said Tejay taking a bite of his salmon.

Kaldur could feel his face burning now. This conversation was so uncomfortable and embarrassing for him he could barely stand it. Why couldn't they just lose interest in this topic?

"It means large," he groaned just above a whisper.

"What I didn't hear you," said Crassius.

"IT MEANS LARGE!"

"Large what," asked Tejay.

"Can the both of you just shut up and eat please?!"

It was quiet for all of one minute before Crassius said," how come only adults need them?"

Kaldur placed his head on the table and said," because they stop adults from creating accidents."

"Well what kind of an accident can an adult create when they don't use one?"

"I can think of two."

"Daddy do you know how to use condome's," asked Tejay.

Looking at Tejay he replied," I thought I did, but apparently I don't."

"When will Crass and I be old enough to use condome's?"

Kaldur got up from the table and went to the couch. He grabbed a large green pillow, pressed it to his face and began yelling at the top of his lungs.

"What's wrong with him," asked Crassius grabbing his soda through Kaldur's muffled yells.

"I don't know," said Tejay biting his vegetables. "My dad is weird."

**A/N - At least one more funny chapter before we get back to the main storyline, maybe two if I can get some inspiration. Another chapter may come tonight but no promises**


	60. Getting To Know You

**A/N - Alright people everyone's favorite Beetle has woken up finally with a former Apokoliptian Fury catching his eye. This chapter is going to be a lot shorter than the last, First chapter in this two part arc, then one more relaxing chapter with Dick and Zatanna and then back to business for real I promise. And if you have a probem with a hot scene make out scene just skip the second half of this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Jaime opened his eyes and realized he was in the med bay. His back felt like it was sunburned. He vaguely remembered what had happened. Just something about Batgirl throwing a shuriken at him, snuggling in Cassie's chest, and then passing out when they returned to the cave. He tried moving his legs but they felt extremely numb like they had fallen asleep.

"Son of a bitch," croaked Jaime. His mouth tasted like dry sand-paper. He reached over to the glass of water on the beside and drained it and immediately wanted more. He had no idea what time it was, but his body felt terrible especially around the rib area. The doors opened and Red Tornado, Connor, Tim, and the girl that had helped save M'Gann came through. Connor walked up to him fast and flicked his forehead hard.

"Ouch," cried Jaime grabbing his forehead and rubbing it.

"Bastard," Connor yelled. "Don't ever stay knocked out again for four days!"

"I missed you too. And four days? Your kidding, what day is it?"

"It's Friday Jaime," replied Tim with a relieved smile. "It's good to see you bro."

"You too Tim, and holy hell, I've been out that many days?! I need to go home my mom is going to flip a bit-"

"Your mother has been taken care of by the Justice League," said Red Tornado. "Martian Manhunter planted a convincing tale in her and your stepfather's brain. They believe you have been at a camp for adept students in science." Red Tornado wrote something on a chart and exited the room.

"Not to be rude," said Jaime looking at the new girl. "But what's your name? I have absolutely no idea who you are."

"My name is Barda, I helped M'Gann escape from Apokolips," she said with a smile.

Jaime looked Barda up and down. She had a nice tan that could only come from living on a fiery planet. Her black hair was in a ponytail that went a little past her shoulders. She was wearing long sleeve black shirt and tight blue jeans. Barda was about the same height as him though. She was very top heavy, curvy in all the right places and very beautiful. Jaime could feel himself blushing. Barda must've noticed it too because she began blushing as well. Connor looked from Barda to Jaime and pieced it together at once. Jaime tried sitting up but pain struck around his ribs instantly. Barda gently pushed him back down.

"You're not going anywhere with three broken ribs," she said. "You need to rest."

Jaime gently moved her hand off his chest and sat up.

"I've been lying down for four days," he replied. "I think it's fair to say that I want to get up."

"Relax just for one more hour Blue," ordered Connor. "We're all going to the Happy Harbor Fair tonight, everyone's going."

"A nice welcome back party for M'Gann," said Tim. "And since your awake it'll be a waking up party for you."

Connor sighed. "Leave the jokes to Wally Boy Wonder," he said. They turned to leave but noticed Barda was staying. Connor touched her shoulder and said," he's not going anywhere Barda." Barda smiled and exited with Tim and Connor leaving Jaime alone.

"_I…think she…likes you," said Hidan._

Jaime was suprised to hear the Scarab's voice but was happy that it hadn't been hurt by Barbara's EMP batarang.

"You're okay," asked Jaime. "That's the most quiet that you've been since you attached yourself to my spine."

"_Yes, our systems need… a bit longer to regenerate... for us to be... at full power. The less I speak... the faster I recover. After being hit... with an EMP, 3/4 of our systems... shut down right away. Then traveling through... Doctor Fate's magic portals… like that back to back...in such a short amount... of time is not good… for alien technology... and it shut us down."_

"What you're not going to say I'm being an idiot for liking Barda?"

"_Even if I did Jaime Reyes…you wouldn't listen. And besides…this girl seems to be different…from the Cassie girl. You lusted…after her, but the Barda…girl you seem to …genuinely like."_

Jaime sighed and slowly got out of the bed and realized he was in the same clothes from four days ago. After taking a long hot shower, and changing into a blue undershirt and shorts (go figure) he walked into the cave living room and saw M'Gann and Connor sitting on the couch pretending to watch TV. He was so happy they managed to save her from Darkseid; and if Connor was happy he was happy. They were going for a kiss when Jaime put his head between them. M'Gann stopped, but unfortunately for Connor he already had his eyes closed and he kissed the side of Jaime's face. When Connor finally opened his eyes after about 6 seconds he had a look of pure evil on his face.

"Am I interrupting," said Jaime with a smile. "And bro you just like licked the entire side of my face. Your tongue is like an eel."

"Yes you are, and I told you to stay in bed for one more hour," growled Connor through gritted teeth.

"No you're not," said M'Gann with a smile. She got off the couch and gave Jaime a hug.

"I'm so happy you're back," said Jaime. "Your fiancée gets cranky when you're not around to keep him in check."

"Out Jaime," ordered Connor.

"Oh leave him alone Connor," said M'Gann heading into the kitchen. "Do you want something to eat Jaime before we go to the fair?"

"_We should... have nourishment... to... keep our... strength up," said Hidan._

I'll just take a sandwich if it's not too much trouble," said Jaime innocently.

Connor eyes were shooting daggers at him.

"Of course it's not too much trouble," said M'Gann cheerfully.

**"Recognized Nightwing B01, Kid Flash B03, Artemis B07, Zatanna Zatara B08"**

The two couples turned the corner. Artemis and Wally looked like they had been arguing as usual, and Dick looked grumpy which was unusual, and Zatanna looked happy.

"Hey Beetleboy," said Wally. "How're you feeling?"

"I've been better," replied Jaime. "My back feels like shit."

"Well are you coming to the fair with us," asked Zatanna. "Everyone is going."

"Well I wanted to just stay here and rest at the cave," admitted Jaime.

"If you think that you and Barda are staying here alone," said Connor. "That's not about to happen. You're coming."

"_My god… you humans have… no idea how to be…discreet with your plans," said Hidan._

Jaime ignored him and said, "well at least they'll have cotton candy at the fair, and rides, and the clowns. I love clowns."

As soon as Jaime uttered the word clowns everyone groaned and Connor jumped off the couch and on top of Wally pinning him down.

"CLOWNS," screamed Wally under Connor's bulk. "Nobody said anything about clowns. I hate clowns. I'm not going."

"C'mon Walls it wont be that bad," said Dick with an evil grin. "If anything Artemis will be right next to you to hold your hand."

Artemis took out her digital camera and said," I'll snap a picture first babe so everyone can see you cower in fear, but then I'll be right there to protect you."

Wally glared at them and after grabbing his sandwich, Jaime left to get dressed. While he was in his room Jaime said to Hidan," so do you feel any different now that Mongul's dead?"

"_He was only my creator," replied Hidan. "I had no attachment… to that bastard whatsoever. For two centuries... I was his slave. I would've gladly… used the Apocalypse Cannon on him… if I had been able to."_

"So there's no one else who can control you?"

"_No, I am free… of tyranny forever. But I feel… as though I owe… you an apology Jaime Reyes."_

"For what?"

_For not believing… in this Team and you. It's seems as though we've… finally found people who really… care for you."_

"So does that mean you're done calling me names?"

Jaime could've sworn it sounded like the Scarab was laughing at him.

"_Don't' be foolish... you imbecile… but let's just say that… I trust you enough… now not to… take over your body… unless you're in mortal…peril."_

Jaime sighed and put on his black T-shirt and said," fair enough."

As he was looping his belt around his jean shorts, there was a knock at the door. He sighed and went to open it, and to his suprise it was Barda. Why is she so damn pretty he thought. Jaime began twiddling his thumbs and he looked down at the ground to avoid staring at her chest.

"_Why do hormones… make teenagers of… the opposite sex stupid around… one another," asked Hidan._

"Uh hi Barda," said Jaime. "What can I do for you?"

She pushed him in the room, kicked the door shut, and began kissing him right away.

"_I guess she…knows what she…can do for… you," said an amused Hidan._

Jaime ignored the Scarab, he was busy at the moment. He had made out with only three girls prior to Barda but none of them could kiss like her. And none of them were as beautiful as her. Not to mention, she was very aggressive especially with her tongue.

"_Hmmm it… appears I was…wrong about you getting… to know her. Apparently she is…lusting after… you."_

Jaime was too busy at the moment to even pretend to care to answer. He turned her around and pushed her on the bed and climbed on top of her and continued kissing her. She pulled him by his hair, (which hurt like hell and felt great at the same time) turned him around and climbed back on top of him. She ripped his belt off with her teeth and began unbuttoning his jeans. He pulled her shirt off to reveal a red bra. She took off his jeans shorts to reveal a pair of Superman boxers. He was about to unlatch her bra when he remembered his "talk" with Connor.

"_Don't just jump into things with a stranger no matter how much you want to," Connor had told him. " And believe me you'll want to really bad. That will only cause trouble for the both of you in the long run."_

Jaime stopped kissing her and said," quick question?" Barda remained silent so he continued. "Most other girls on this planet would never even think to do this-"

"I'm not from this planet."

"I know you're not, but still why you doing this?"

Barda said," this is how we get to know one another back on Apocalypse." And then she stuck her tongue back in his mouth. Jaime eyes rolled in the back of his head and he began kissing her neck. Then he heard remembered something else Connor said.

"_Unfortunately for us, as guys we're idiots," said Connor. "You always need to remember that a woman is a person not your personal play toy."_

He stopped her again.

"You don't even know me," said Jaime all out of breath.

Barda gave him a quick kiss before saying," what's your point? We don't need to know one another to do what we're about to do."

She began licking the side of his neck before she started kissing it. Jaime grinned and flipped her over again, returned the favor and began kissing her neck. He was about to unbutton her jeans with his teeth when he remembered the most important thing said during his and Connor's talk.

"_Don't give into your desires no matter how much you want to__," said Connor. "Get to know a woman before you put your hands on her."_

"Damn it," growled Jaime. He stopped kissing her and started grabbing his clothes and began putting them back on. He couldn't believe it. Thanks to that damn Connor he was a guy with a conscience. He just couldn't sleep with her.

"We can't do this," he muttered.

"Why not," asked Barda angrily. "We don't have to be best friends."

"But that's just the point. We aren't even actual friends yet, I don't know the first thing about you besides your name. And before you say it no that's not enough."

Barda smirked at him and said," impressive. Most guys on Apokolips would never refuse bedding a Fury and definitely not the Leader of the Furies meaning me. The last man to refuse Gilotina got something cut off that I'm sure he is still missing."

"I'm not refusing to bed you," said Jaime with a sly grin. "But I just want to get to know you first that's all." Barda smiled, got re-dressed and prepared to exit the room. "Are you going to the fair tonight," he asked her.

"M'Gann keeps telling me to go," she said putting her hair back in a ponytail. "But I don't know."

"Look if you're planning on staying on Earth, then you have to get used to our customs. A fair is a perfect opportunity for two people to get to know one another."

"Yeah, and what if I don't want to get to know you Jaime Reyes? Then what?"

Jaime laughed, then said," we both know that would be a lie. So either you get to know me, or you'll never ever truly know me if you get what I mean."

"Very well, I accept. We shall go to the fair together."

"Here on Earth, we call it a date."

Barda smiled and then she left and not five seconds later to Jaime's horror Connor Kent entered the room and he was still shirtless. This looked very bad indeed.

_"Oh shit," said Hidan. "You're in trouble."_

"Goddamn it Jaime Reyes," he yelled. "Didn't I tell you no being alone with her? Damn what is it with you newbies? It's like chewing tin foil with you guys."

"We didn't do anything I swear," said Jaime putting his hands up."

"So why is your neck covered in hickies then?"

Jaime ran over to the mirror and looked into it. He had purple spots on all over his neck, and some were even on his chest.

"I can explain Connor,"said Jaime.

"Yeah well unless you're about to tell me that Solomon Grundy came in here and threw you about like a rag doll, you'll be lying."

"Barda came in here and started kissing me, she started it. I just went along with the flow."

Now Connor was looking at him in shock, and then shock turned to rage.

"_You see... why... I call you... an imbecile," said Hidan." You should never... have told him that. Should I fire the Kryptonite Cannon?" _

Jaime had no way to dig himself out of this whole. He was truly and utterly fucked.

"Yeah just like I thought, you didn't do anything, BULLSHIT," cried Connor grabbing Jaime's ear. "Seeing as how you can't follow simple instructions, you can watch James and the twins tonight at the fair while the rest of us have a good time."

"No Connor please anything but that," squealed Jaime in pain as he was lead away. "I've got a date tonight with Barda."

"Yeah you've got a date alright, a date babysitting three badass children. Good fucking luck, you're going to need it buddy."

**A/N - Next chapter Wally copes with clown phobia in his own special way.**


	61. The Fair

**A/N - Well not my funniest chapter, but alot of Wally and Artemis moments during the chapter.**

Wally was literally freaking out as they rode in Connor's Durango to the Happy Harbor Fair. All he could think about was clowns and how they freaked the hell out of him. He looked in the car to see whom he could get support from. Connor was driving he was still getting used to having M'Gann around he was going to be absolutely no help; Kaldur was in the front seat. He was going to spend as much free time away from his son and nephew today. When the Team heard how he had to explain what magnum condoms were to them; they all felt awful. Artemis was sitting next to him. She loved him, but wouldn't hesitate to laugh at him either. Dick was too busy pre-gaming with La'Gaan and Tim. Zatanna, Barbara, Cassie, Jaime and Barda were in the other league given car. Jaime and Barda were both on babysitting duty tonight. Wally was just hitting his head against the seat.

"Dude will you calm the hell down," said Dick passing him the vodka bottle. "We're going to the fair to have a good time."

"You know how I feel about clowns Dick," retorted Wally angrily.

"So they scare you that much," asked La'Gaan.

"Pretty much nothing scares me in the world like clowns do. Any mission I've ever had to the Joker has always been terrible."

"What a fucking wimp," laughed Tim. His cheeks were flushed, he was already drunk.

"Dick why are you getting the freshies drunk," asked Wally.

"If you're gonna be on this Team you can't always follow the rules," said Dick. "And there's nothing wrong with getting my kid brother and his friend drunk. Take a swig Walls, it'll get your mind off the clowns."

"Oh my god," cried Artemis. "We're going to the fair; you idiots don't need to be drunk tonight."

"If I want to get my baby bro drunk Artemis, that's what I'm going to do."

"You still don't need to be drunk."

Wally almost agreed with her but then he remembered his fifth birthday and took a long gulp of the vodka.

**Wally's fifth birthday**

Wally was playing with all his friends in the Flash jumper they had gotten. Flash was his favorite hero out of everyone in the Justice League. He liked him better than Superman or Batman. Wally hoped he could meet him one day.

"Wally you and your friends come out and eat," said his mother.

Wally hated that he had to stop playing to eat but got out anyways. His mother had grilled chicken; there was salad and bread too.

Suddenly a party hat was placed on his head. He turned around and saw Uncle Barry and his girlfriend Iris holding a party bag.

"Uncle Barry," said Wally with a mouth full of food. He got up and gave them each a quick hug.

"Happy Birthday Wally," said Iris. She passed him the party bag which he immediately opened. His heart did a jump. Inside the bag was a Flash costume.

"Yes," screamed Wally. "I've wanted one of these forever."

He looked at Uncle Barry and Iris as they both shared a sly smile.

"Alright guys," said his mother. "It's time for Billy the clown. Everyone come on inside."

Wally was confused now. What in the world was a clown? He wanted to get back in the jumper but he just had to see the clown real quick first. As soon as he saw Billy the clown, Wally opened his mouth as loud as he could and he screamed. It was the scariest thing that he'd ever was a man of about 6'2' with a yellow suit with polka dots on it, white gloves, blue shoes and platinum blond hair with scary green eyes. And Billy also didn't look happy at all. Wally ran over to the juice bowl got a cup of juice and flung it right at Billy. Somehow though Uncle Barry managed to catch the cup before it hit Billy. He had moved so quickly. Everyone stared in shock.

"Wally," said Uncle Barry sternly. "That was rude, and disrespectful. This man came to perform for your birthday party. Apologize right now!"

"But Uncle Barry," Wally started.

"I SAID NOW!"

Wally walked up to Billy and said," I'm sorry."

Billy put his hand out and said," no problem kid."

Wally didn't shake his hand; there was something about this guy he didn't like.

Wally's mother moved him aside and cried," I'm so sorry Billy. If you want to leave I'll understand. My name is Mary West I apologize for my son's behavior."

The clown put his hand up and said," don't worry about it. And Billy is just a stage name, you can call me Simon."

Wally glared at Simon, he absolutely hated him and for some reason he didn't know why.

**End Flashback**

One damn clown at his party and 1 ½ years later Simon became his abusive stepfather. But that was the reason he feared clowns the most.

"I tell you what," said Dick reaching over the seat. He took a quick sip of the vodka and said," every time we see a clown tonight; you and I are going to take a shot. And if we see enough of them, we'll be too drunk to even care."

Wally heard Artemis mutter next to him," this will end horribly."

The Speedster didn't care, as long as he didn't have to think about the clowns he was willing to try anything. He nodded his head yes. They all got out of the car but not before Zatanna cast an illusion spell on La'Gaan. To the Team, Barda, James, and the twins he would still look like a sea monster. To everyone else he looked like an African American male with Oakland Raider's attire on.

"Alright let's do this," La'Gaan cried. Everyone paid and quickly began going their separate ways. Kaldur went to relax by himself but not before giving Jaime $150 to spend for the twins. Jaime, Barda, and all the children left in another direction to the dismay of the young beetle. Cassie, Tim, La'Gaan, and Barbara headed towards the food court. Connor and M'Gann headed towards the Ferris Wheel. That left only Dick, Zatanna, Artemis and Wally. They were wondering at first. Zatanna had a large handbag, and in it Dick had three more bottles of vodka. As soon as they turned the corner by the animals Wally saw the first clown. God they were horrible. This clown was fat but cheery looking. Dick immediately grabbed the alcohol and poured himself and Wally a shot which the speedster gratefully took.

"Why in hell are you guys doing this again," asked Zatanna angrily.

"Because Zee," replied a very drunk Dick. "Wally has to get over his fear of clowns."

Artemis put her hands on her hips and said," then shouldn't he do it sober then?"

"No are you kidding, facing your fears drunk is a lot better."

Wally could definitely feel himself burning up. The alcohol was doing it's thing for sure. He was already starting to stumble. They walked all the way to the Ferris Wheel where they found Connor and M'Gann.

Dick ran up to Connor and called out," HEEEEY CONNOR!"

Connor turned around just as Dick jumped into his arms and kissed his cheek, and Artemis not missing a chance snapped it with her camera.

Connor shook his head and smiled," oh my god you're so drunk right now Rich. I think you need to take a break."

Dick shook his head no, climbed out Connor's arms and said," we're getting over our fear of clowns."

M'Gann smiled and said, "I think you just want to drink tonight."

"Duh."

The couples got on the Ferris Wheel separately, and while in the air Wally's stomach did a little tumble but he was okay.

"Don't you just love moments like this," asked Artemis. She put her head on his shoulder. "Wally?"

"What's up," he replied taking another shot after spotting a clown while in the air.

"I'm pregnant."

Wally spit out the shot and looked at her in shock.

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU TOOK LIKE FOUR TESTS AT HOME AND THEY ALL CAME BACK NEGATIVE! OH MY GOD WE ARE SO SCREWED. WHAT'S EVERYONE GOING TO SAY? NO WORSE WHAT'S BATMAN GOING TO SAY? HE'S GOING TO KILL US, OH GOD WE ARE SOO FUCKED!"

Artemis smiled and snapped her camera then she started laughing.

"Just screwing with you babe," she said with a smile. "I just wanted to see your reaction to me telling you that."

"That's not funny; you scared the holy hell out of me."

"I beg to differ, and I know that's why I did it."

Wally sat back down and Artemis put her back on his shoulder.

"Arty?"

"Yeah babe?"

"How long do you think we're going to do this?"

"Do what?"

"The superhero thing. I mean I don't want to be in my forties saving the world from the bad guys."

"You mean you want to quit the Team?"

"I would be lying if I said that it hasn't crossed my mind once or twice in the past few years."

"I don't think I ever could give it up. There's a certain satisfaction you get when you save someone and their grateful for it."

"That's true, but after our scare a couple days ago; would we really want our kids to be doing this as well? Would we want them to be superheroes?"

Artemis was really quiet for about one minute, then she said," no parent wants to put their child on the frontlines and have them fighting the bad guys. But the truth is that we can't fight the bad guys forever either."

"Do you want kids?"

"If we were to ever have children with you, I'm pretty sure there's a 75% chance they'll be a speedster like you. There's no way they wouldn't want to be the Flash like their father."

"But-"

"Wally shut up and just enjoy the ride!" She kissed him full on the mouth and stayed there as the Ferris Wheel went around again.

When the ride finally stopped they got out and Artemis said," we're not going to do this forever Wally that's true, but right now the world needs us."

Wally smiled and knew that she was right of course.

"Hey Wally."

Wally turned and saw a large clown right behind him. He yelled in fright and sped away but tripped over a haystack and fell down. When he got up, he saw Tim, La'Gaan, and Kaldur all laughing and paying Connor who was wiping his face off with a rag.

"YOU ARE SUCH A BASTARD CONNOR," roared Wally.

"Sorry Wally," said Connor wiping tears out his eyes. "I didn't want to scare you, but I couldn't pass up taking twenty dollars from each of them."

Wally looked and saw Jaime and Barda closely followed by all the children.

"Uncle Wally why is Uncle Richard so red," asked Tejay.

Wally looked over at Dick who was redder than a stoplight. He was very drunk much to Zatanna's dismay. Wally wasn't far from Dick's level but he was getting less and less afraid of the clowns every time he saw one. Wally stole a quick glance at Jaime. He was begging Connor for something, and finally Kaldur came up and said something to Connor. The Kryptonian sighed and waved his hand. Jaime and Barda alone left with smiles on their faces. There was a sudden break and everyone turned and saw Dick doing a handstand on the table. Zatanna had her hand over her face trying to hide her embarrassment.

She stood up and said," that's it. We're out of here; I need him to not be hungover tomorrow anyway. Daddy is coming for a weekend visit.

Dick immediately perked up when she said "Daddy" but his speech was all messed up because of the alcohol.

"Your dad is coming for the entire weekend," he asked in shock. "Well that's fucking just great." Then to everyone's surprise Dick burst out laughing.

"He's so done drinking tonight," said Connor with a smile.

Zatanna waved her hands and said," We'll see you guys later. _Gnirb su emoh."_

There was a small flash and Dick and Zatanna vanished into nothingness.

**4 hours later**

Wally was laying in his bed at home asleep, when there a hard tug in his stomach. Immediately he got up and raced into the bathroom. He cut on the lights, headed towards the toilet and puked every where. He was officially done drinking with Dick. This was his 3rd time barfing tonight. He literally crawled back to the bed and saw Artemis under the covers with a smile.

"I think I told you this would be a bad idea," she said.

He was so tired he didn't even have the strength to argue with her. He coughed a few times and Artemis reached over with a tissue and wiped his mouth.

"Sorry," she said discarding the tissue. "You had vomit on the side of your mouth." She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Wally wrapped his arm around her body. Suddenly a question came to his mind that he needed to know an answer for.

"Do you want kids Artemis," asked Wally.

She looked up and him and said," of course I do someday, not right now of course."

"Do you really think about having children with me," he asked her.

"Why would you ask that?"

"I'm just curious for an answer."

Artemis was quiet for a very long time before she responded," your irresponsible, annoying, a narcissist, selfish, and your terrible with kids."

"Well I know the answer to that question now."

She kissed him on the lips and said," your also kind, intelligent, have the best smile I've ever seen, and have the cutest butt ever. You'd be a great dad."

"So what's your answer?"

"Wally I can't really answer something like that. We don't know what the future has in store for either of us." Wally exhaled deeply as Artemis continued. "I know this much though, if we ever do have kids I will be proud to say that the Flash is their father. Our food bill will be absolutely disrespectful, but it'll be worth it."

"Who says we have to wait to have kids," said Wally with a grin going for a kiss.

"Uh me," said Artemis backing up. "I'm so not ready to get fat, throw up everyday, not be able to see my ankles, and be constantly bitchy."

Wally kissed her forehead and said," well you have the constantly bitch already down what's so bad about the other three for nine months?"

Artemis was about to respond when Wally moaned in pain and rushed back into the bathroom. As he was throwing up again Artemis laughed saying," that's what your ass gets."


	62. Busted!

**A/N - Well here's the last relax chapter with Dick, Zatanna, and Zatara. Hopefully I can type some more today but my tooth is frikken killing me. First part of the chapter is Dick being drunk think you'll like a certain part. Now enough blah**

**Enjoy!**

Dick knew that he was at the fair, when suddenly everything swirled and the next thing he knew he was in his kitchen and Zatanna was taking off her coat.

"How in hell did we get here," he asked drunkenly.

"Hello genius," Zatanna replied. She ran her hands across his face and a few purple sparkles follwed. "Magic."

"Why did you make us leave?"

"You were doing handstands on a table. There's only so much embarrassment that I can take."

Suddenly Dick did a handstand. "Did I look like this," he giggled.

Zatanna put a hand over her face to hide a smile. "Yes you looked like that," she said. "Like I said you were very embarassing." Dick collapsed to the ground and started coughing hard. He was clutching his chest, something was wrong with him. "Richard are you okay?"

"Water," he managed to choke out.

Zatanna rushed to the sink grabbed a cup of water. Dick tried drinking it but every time he spit it out. He was being choked by an unknown force.

"Oh my god what's wrong with you," screamed Zatanna.

"I'm being choked," sputtered Dick.

"By what?"

"My…my…. my clothes." Zatanna threw her hands into the air and let out a small aggravated yell. "No Zee you have to help me," he begged. "My shirt is choking the shit out of me."

"Richard," she exclaimed. "You are wearing a tank top and shorts. How the hell are your clothes choking you?"

Dick started stripping and the next thing he knew he was in Aquaman boxers hugging himself as if trying to remove an invisible something from his body.

"I'm still being choked, I gotta take these damn things off."

"Oh hell no, leave your boxers on!"

"No they have to come off."

"I said leave them on."

Dick blew her a quick kiss, gave her a grin and said," you normally love it when they come off. You normally love it alot with a lot of screaming and moaning, or is that your twin sister I've been sleeping with for the past five years?"

"I don't have a twin, shut up, and leave your boxers on."

Dick started to take his boxers down and Zatanna ran up to him and grabbed his wrist and pulled them back up so he couldn't take them off.

"Leave them on!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"I'll say it."

"You'd better not."

"Stop it or I'll fucking say it."

"Don't you dare."

"_Og ot peels,"_ cried Zatanna running a hand across his face.

Dick felt his vision blur and then everything went black. He woke up slowly opening his eyes and found that he was laying on the couch with a blanket. He had nothing on but his boxers and he was very confused. The last thing Dick remembered was doing a handstand on a table at the fair, and after that everything is a blank. He tried to sit up and found that was a very big mistake. His head felt like he had been punched by Connor, and his mouth tasted like he had been eating sand.

"Fuck me," he whispered finally sitting up. He tried slowly stood up and headed to the kitchen, but his mouth started to water. Knowing what was coming next, Dick rushing to the bathroom he lifted the toilet seat and puked. When he finished he rinsed his mouth out and headed back to his couch; he had plans to sleep on it for the rest of the day. The front door burst open and Zatanna walked in carrying a bunch of grocery bags. The sun hit his eyes, and he felt immediate pain. He was never going to be that stupid with alcohol again. Well at least not for another week or two.

"Oh my god get dressed," ordered Zatanna. "Daddy is going to be here in 20 minutes."

"Can we rain check on Zatara's visit," groaned Dick. "I'm a little hungover here."

"Yeah no shit you're hungover, and you're cut off from drinking for at least a month because last night was uncalled for. And Nabu only lets daddy visit every other weekend, so no, we cannot have a rain check on this. Get up and go get dressed."

"Zatanna I was just throwing up for about a minute, there's no way I can hold a conversation with your father right now."

"Oh my god," she cried. She ran up to him, snapped her fingers and growled," _laeh sih niap."_

Dick felt as though he was dropped into an ice bath, then dropped into lava, then he glowed bright purple and then he was just fine. No headache, no more need to vomit. Then he was suddenly furious with Zatanna.

"Why have you never cast that spell when I've had a hangover before," he barked.

"Because when you get a hangover you deserve it 100% of the time. Now get dressed!"

Dick looked at the clock, it was only 9 AM. It was going to be a long painful day. He went into the bathroom showered for five minutes, then got dressed. When he went back into the living room of course he had on the wrong thing in his girlfriend's eyes.

"You're wearing a black tank top and blue jeans with no socks," she asked in shock. "Are you serious right now?"

"You do know that it's 9 AM right," growled Dick back picking up a Harry Potter book. "Most people are still relaxing at this time on a damn Saturday."

"I want everything to be perfect right now."

"Sit down Zee."

"No I can't si-

"ZATANNA ZATARA! Sit down." Zatanna glared at him for the use of her full name then sat down on the couch. "There," he said with a smile. "All better?"

"No we're not all better," she growled. "The house is still a mess. I need to clean the bathroom, mop, and vacuum. He's going to be here in like 10 minutes." Dick smirked and then he kissed her. She pulled back way quick. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You said he's going to be here in 10 minutes. We've been able to do a lot in 5 minutes, and besides it'll help you relax, and you can meet your dad fresh."

"Richard that's not funny at all."

"Who said I'm laughing?"

"Oh my god can you please just be seri-"

He gave her another kiss to shut her up, and this one was a lot more aggressive than the last. And this time she didn't resist him. Dick lay back on the couch as she climbed on top of him and continued to kiss him. He took off his jeans and she took off her shirt to reveal a blue bra. She tore off his tank top and Dick took off her jeans. He was kissing her neck every where when suddenly there was a blast of golden light within the room and an ankh appeared. Oh son of a bitch please no thought Dick. Please let this be an invasion of some kind any kind, let it be anyone but Doctor Fate. His silent prayer wasn't answered. Doctor Fate walked out of the light into the room, and immediately removed the helmet and then there was Giovanni Zatara with a perfect view of his half naked daughter in her underwear sitting on her boyfriend's lap who was also half naked except for a pair of (go figure) Doctor Fate boxers.

"Uh hi daddy," said Zatanna scrambling off Dick and throwing her jeans back on as fast as she could.

"Hello sir," said Dick grabbing his clothes.

Zatara put the Helmet of Fate on the coffee table and said," let's see here: I've seen Green Arrow singing karaoke to the Spice Girls while he was drunk, The Flash in a white Speedo and now my daughter about to have sex with her boyfriend. Yup my list of shit I never needed to see is now complete."

Dick scrambled to throw his clothes back on. He knew that his face had to be the color of a cherry. "Would you like a seat sir," asked Dick as he threw on his tank top.

"I sure would, but not on that couch," said Zatara. "I think I'll just go and sit in the kitchen."

Zatara left and just before Zatanna followed him she whispered," I'm going to kill you."

"You went along with it," he whispered back angrily.

Dick rushed into his bedroom grabbed a shirt with sleeves and went into the kitchen and saw Zatanna making breakfast.

"Your just going to let my daughter make both of us breakfast," said Zatara grimly. "You're not even going to offer to help?"

"Daddy," said Zatanna. "It's okay, so are you staying with us today and tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately no, tonight I'm going back into the Helmet of Fate."

"But I thought you got the entire weekend off."

"Nabu insisted I only take one day this time, he can be quite persuasive."

The entire time Zatara and Zatanna were talking Dick was reading his body language. Every time he told her something he fidgeted with his hands. Being a detective, Dick knew Zatara was lying. But what was he lying to Zatanna about? As they ate breakfast they recounted to him about how they saved M'Gann from Darkseid.

"That's good," said the older magician biting into his bacon. "Apokolips is no place for anyone."

"I don't believe Darkseid is just going to forget about it though," said Dick. "It's not in his nature."

"He will be back of that I have no doubt, but it's up to you and the Team to figure out how to defeat him."

They both nodded at him. Dick got up and washed the dishes, he wanted to tell Zatara that since Zatanna cooked that they should both wash; but that would've taken balls the size of watermelons to do that.

"Daddy we're going to catch a movie later this afternoon," said Zatanna after about an hour of uncomfortable silence. "Do you want to come with us?"

Hell no he doesn't thought Dick. Why would she ask him something like that?

"I don't know, will everyone's faces be watching the movie," asked Zatara.

Dick growled to himself, that was another shot at him. He grabbed his car keys and left without another word. While in the car, he got a text message.

_Let him cool off for a while – Zee_

_Yeah I have to let your father cool off in my house flawless logic. Just going to be driving for a while – NW_

Dick shifted his cars gears and started to text, first he needed to check on Tim. He had gotten his kid brother who wasn't even sixteen yet, drunk last night. He was a terrible big brother in his eyes, but probably the perfect big brother in Tim's eyes.

_How you doing – NW_

_I feel like someone dropped a sledgehammer on my head from 8 ft above. And as I went to kiss Cassie goodnight I puked all over her shirt. Pretty sure I wont touching her fun places for at least two weeks – R3_

_Oh stop your complaining, I was two years younger than you first time I got drunk - NW_

_Who said this was my first time geting drunk - R3_

_So you had fun - NW_

_I had a fuckton of fun - R3_

_Has daddy dearest noticed anything different about you – NW_

_Thank God no! Bruce isn't even here. He's on a business trip in Chicago for a week, but we had to skype this morning. Thankfully Alfred covered for me and told him that I was sick, which coincedentally I was – R3_

Dick opened a chain message between himself, Connor, Wally, Tim, and Kaldur.

_So I have a problem – NW_

_Don't we all – SB_

_We don't all hate monkeys like you do Supey– KF_

_Can we get back to me please? Zee's dad caught us on the couch half naked this morning and I think he's seriously debating on whether to turn me into a roach and step on me – NW_

_Yeah that's a personal problem Dick – R3_

_Holy fuck – SB_

_Damn Richard how did you two get caught – AL_

_Dude he has a right to be mad at you. He almost caught you diddling his daughter this morning - KF_

Dick stopped at a red light.

_Can you please not use that term Walls, and I know he has a right to be mad, but I don't know how to make it right - NW_

_Have you tried talking to him – SB_

_Like that'll work Supey – R3_

_For once Supey has a point. When Arty's mom caught us, she pulled this shotgun out of no where and had it pressed to my chest – KF_

_There's no way she actually could've hit you though – NW_

_No but I decided to be a humble adult for once. Take whatever yelling he's going to give you, apologize and forget about it – KF_

Dick started speeding again as the light turned green.

_Alright I'll try it your way Walls – NW_

Dick drove around for two more hours and stopped at an Italian restaurant and ordered some Spaghetti to go. When he got back home Zatara was in the house in the living room, meditating and levitating in the air at the same time, he looked back, saw Dick and nodded at him.

"Uh Giovanni," said Dick. "I bought us some lunch."

"Ah great," said Zatara as he stopped floating. "I've been meditating since Zatanna left an hour ago, I need something to distract me." Dick put their food on plates and Zatara took a large bite and after two seconds he spit it out back on the plate. "What the hell is this," he growled scraping the sauce off his tongue.

"It's Italian food. I thought you would like it," sputtered Dick. Oh god it was cockroach time.

Zatara grabbed his and Dick's plate and threw them in the garbage. He got a two large cups of water and rinsed the taste out of his mouth. When he back at Dick he had a look of fury on his face.

"That shit was not Italian food that was elementary school garbage! Please tell me you haven't been feeding that to my daughter!"

"No of course not," lied Dick immediately.

"Thank fuck for that," he roared. He snapped his fingers and small list appeared out of thin air. "Go to the store and grab me everything on this list because I'm going to show you how to make spaghetti the proper way."

Dick did as he was told and 10 minutes later he just watched the magician go to work. The scent smelled heavenly after about 30 minutes. Zatara even made his own homemade noodles. Dick watched as it all came together and when he took the first bite he had an absolute mouthgasm. He had never had spaghetti that perfect in life, even Alfred couldn't make it this good. Zatara grabbed a bowl and sat down at the kitchen table beside him. They ate in silence at first and then Dick knew what he had to do. It was time to be humble.

"Uh sir," he said.

"I know where this is going Grayson," said Zatara taking a bite. "You don't have to apologize."

"But I do. What we were doing this morning was absoutely and entirely disrespectful."

"Yes, getting ready to have sex with your girlfriend within the privacy of your own home is disrespectful. My god I should call the police and have you locked up." Dick couldn't help but smirk at that. The old man sighed and continued. "I know you take good care of my daughter Grayson it's obvious that I can't do it trapped under the Helmet of Fate."

"Then why go back into it? Why not look for a better host?"

Zatara took a few more bites and said," because right now I'm the strongest magician on Earth, so technically I am the best host. And the world still needs the good Doctor right now. AND because I know that my daughter is in good hands, even though I didn't like how those hands were groping her this morning. Still you both are good for one another. And despite what you may think I do like you a lot."

"Then how come you're so mean to me sometimes," asked Dick in shock.

Zatara laughed and said," there are some things that every father with a daughter just has a legal right to do to her boyfriend."

Dick finished his plate and five minutes later got up and started on a batch of Alfred's homemade cookies which he knew Zatara loved.

"So are we good," asked Dick as he kneeded the dough.

"I'll forget what I saw, if you can agree to keep a secret," said the magician with a twinkle in eye.

"What secret?"

"I'm not going back into the Helmet until next Thursday."

"Why would keep that from Zatanna?"

"Because me and a few other members of the League are going to Vegas for a few days."

"Is that where Bruce is? He told Tim he was going on a business trip to Chicago."

Zatara laughed and said," well my lie is the most believable, but yes he's already there making sure everyone's reservations are checking out. And don't look shocked, even the Justice League likes to party."

Dick grumbled and one hour later he an Zatara were enjoying milk and chocolate chip cookies. They had set a small tray of 4 aside for Zatanna, but they were eating the rest.

"So how long are you and my daughter going to keep up your little chalant relationship," he asked. Dick was shocked at Zatara's the use of the word "chalant. "Oh yeah I do that too."

"For as long as we can," was Dick's response.

Zatara smiled and said," well as I said, you guys are good for one another. But just letting you know get her pregnant before you get married; and with magic or a shotgun either way I'm going to kill you."

Dick gulped and then nodded.

Zatara stood up and walked over to the forbidden couch and sat down. The he said," now my boy, bring those cookies and join me and teach me how to play this infernal contraption." He was pointing to the PS3.

Dick smiled, got up and brought the milk and cookies and put in Mortal Kombat.

**A/N - well I hoped you liked it, and I don't know about you guys, but I think it's time to introduce one last teammate what do you think? Just letting you know it's going to be a guy. And I'm giving him a Damian Wayne kind of attitude even if he doesn't have one, I think you'll like him better that way. **


	63. Moving Out, and a Newbie Moves In

**A/N - Well I managed to get a second chapter down today and as promised there's a new teammate with some serious issues. But first a Clark and Connor moment.**

**Enjoy!**

Connor was lying down in his bed at his dad's home. It was the last time that he would say that. He looked around at his soon to be ex room. There were boxes all within his room. Everything had been packed. All his clothes, his Xbox, and his television were all in boxes. The only thing that wasn't was his bed and his dressers. But it was official; it was moving day for him. He had gotten a promotion at his job at the Happy Harbor Mall. He was now the Head of Security and as such he could afford a new place all on his own. As Head of Security the first thing he did was hire Barda since she strong as hell. And on her first day she managed to catch three guys shoplifting. She even broke one guy's arm. Clark hadn't been the happiest Kryptonian father though when Connor told him that he was moving out. After all, they had been living together for five whole years but it was time to move out the nest. James was happy that he was going to be getting a bigger room, Lois was happy that she would finally have her own office space at home. Bitch, but at least he wouldn't have to put up with her anymore.

Connor got out of bed at 9:30 threw on some grey sweats and a white T-shirt and began moving his boxes towards the living room. Clark was already up and making a large Kryptonian size meal for him in his _Kiss my Kryptonite_ apron. James was sprawled out on the couch with a Batman blanket watching cartoons, and Queen Lois hadn't risen from her slumber yet. Connor sat the table. Clark had made chocolate chip pancakes and blueberry waffles, bacon and two types of sausage, eggs scrambled and sunny side up and there was pitchers of orange juice and milk.

"Dad," groaned Connor sitting down. "I told you not to make a big deal out of all this."

"I know," said Clark with a smile. "But Wally is supposed to be coming to help you move all your stuff, and if I know Wally-"

The door flung open and the Speedster sped in and sat at the table and began piling food onto his plate. Clark quickly walked over to Wally and grabbed his ear.

"Good morning to you too Wally," he said twisting his ear with a smile. "Do you have something to say back?"

"Ow ow ow ow," squealed Wally.

"Not what I was looking for."

"Morning big guy, teen guy, little guy."

Clark let Wally's ear go and began making a plate for James who had sat at the table.

"Where are Tim and Jaime," asked Connor biting into some eggs.

"Going to meet us at the cave," said Wally shoving three waffles into his mouth. Wally looked at James who glared at him, and when the red head went for a pancake and some bacon, James slammed his fist down on Wally's hand. Wally pulled his hand back and groaned in pain.

"Finish what's on your plate greedy," growled James. "And save some for the people who actually live here."

"Well Kon-El one good thing about you moving out," said Clark pouring a cup of coffee. "At least James won't be picking up anymore of your anger issues."

Once breakfast was finished (James ended up smashing Wally's hand two more times) it was time to go. Clark grabbed the dresser, and Connor took the bed, and Wally and James took the boxes. After two trips they had gotten everything into Connor's Durango. It was time to say goodbye. Wally pulled James to the side so Clark and Connor could say goodbye.

"Now you have all my numbers," started Clark. "Work, home and cell, and make sure you still keep your key to the condo as well. You're always welcome here even though you've moved out."

"Dad," sighed Connor.

"Call me when you get to your new place so I don't worry."

"Dad you're embarrassing me."

"And if you need help fixing anything send me a text and I'll fly over in two minutes."

"Dad."

"OH!" Clark dove into his apron and pulled out a check. "And here's $1000 if you ever run into money trouble just give me a call and I'll wire some money into your Chase account."

"Dad."

"And make sure you wear a coat when it starts to get chilly during the winter. You know how bad it is when a Kryptonian gets-"

"DAD!" Clark stopped ranting and shut up. "I'll be fine," said Connor with a weak smile.

Clark sighed, ruffled his son's hair and said," I know you will Connor. All parents worry about their children when they move out, regardless of their age."

"You don't have to worry about me."

"We've been living together too many years Kon-El. Now you're leaving of course I'm going to worry about you."

Connor looked at the ground to avoid eye contact, and Clark did the same. It was only a matter of seconds for either of them. Who was going to cry first? 10 seconds later Connor broke down; he pulled his father into a hug and started to cry.

With his super hearing he heard James say," I told you Con would cry like a baby first. Pay up Wally."

"Bastards," he heard Clark say his voice thick with emotion. He was crying as well.

"I'm going to miss it here Dad," said Connor. His eyes were streaming tears.

"You can always come home," said Clark. "Do you understand me?"

"Yeah."

Connor pulled back and wiped his eyes and saw Wally giving James a $20 bill.

Clark wiped his eyes, sighed and said," well hit the road boys. Happy Harbor is about an hour's drive from here."

"C'mon Supey," said Wally throwing an arm around him. "Let's go and see your new pad."

Connor headed towards the drivers seat and opened the door.

"By Dad, squirt," he called out. Then he looked up and saw Lois in the window. She was looking at him. He mouthed "take care of them" to her and she closed her eyes and nodded her head and mouthed back "be safe." He nodded back and they shared a rare happy moment without coercion from Clark. Connor got in the drivers seat, Wally in the passenger and they hit the road to Happy Harbor.

"Dude," said Wally at the 30 mile mark. "What do you think of kids?"

"Have you seen the twins and James," replied Connor. "Children are a pain in the ass."

"I don't know for some reason as of late, I've really been wanting them."

"Well that's one thing you can want. I'm personally afraid of what Manhunter will do to me mentally if I knock M'Gann up without marrying her first."

"Speaking of marriage, what month are you guys doing the wedding?"

"I want to do it sooner rather than later."

"Well we're in September now, how about in December? A winter wedding would look nice."

"Sounds like a deal to me, I'll bring it up to her next time we're talking about wedding stuff."

The rest of the trip was done in silence in terms of talking although Connor had to cover his ears when Wally insisted on singing a Backstreet Boys song that came on the radio, but Connor wasn't ashamed to sing "Wannabe" by the Spice Girls. They stopped at the cave for a quick bathroom break and for Tim and Jaime to come along with them. When they got in the living room Jaime and Tim were waiting.

"You all packed and ready," asked Tim.

Connor nodded his head yes and said," get all the stuff you need, so we can hurry and get all this shit unpacked."

**"Recognized John Stewart 14, Red Tornado 16"**

The African American Green Lantern walked in beside The Android Babysitter.

"Well," said John Stewart. "I was hoping we could do this in secret."

"Apparently not," said Red Tornado.

Connor pieced it together instantly and frowned.

"We're getting another goddamn member and no one told us," he growled.

"Batman wasn't sure if he wanted the new recruit to join," replied Red Tornado. "He does not work well with others."

"He does not work well with others at all," agreed John Stewart angrily. "So the Guardians back on OA passed him on to me to train as my pupil. The bastards didn't even ask me if I wanted to take him as a student. But he isn't old enough to join the Justice League and even if he was we wouldn't put up with his attitude."

"But you just assume we want to deal with it," asked Wally angrily.

"The Justice League were hoping that working with people around his age would improve his attitude," said Red Tornado. "Being on this Team may be just what he needs."

Dealing with La'Gaan is bad enough some days," admitted Tim. "But to have one more person with serious anger issues, I'm not sure the Team could handle it."

Red Tornado remained silent and walked to the holo-computer.

"Wait Tornado," said John Stewart. He walked over to Connor and said," it would please me if you would be willing to accept a new addition to your Team. If you don't want to I'll wait and try again on another day. Whatever your choice I'll abide by it. Can my student join the Team or not?"

Since Dick wasn't here they all looked at Connor. When the hell did he become de-factor second-in-command?

Connor sighed and said," whatever."

John Stewart shook his head and said," not good enough. I need a yes or no answer."

"Yes he can join."

"Thank you."

John Stewart nodded to Tornado who began typing on the holo-computer by the zeta tube.

**"Access Granted Recognized Kyle Rayner B24 Authorization Red Tornado 16"**

The zeta tube flashed and in walked a guy who was about a little taller than Jaime, but shorter than Connor. He was wearing a green sweatshirt with the Green Lantern symbol on it and blue jeans with black shoes. He had wavy black hair and piercing green eyes.

"Team this is Kyle Rayner," said John Stewart. "He's-"

"Able to talk for himself John," growled Kyle. "I'm 17 and I'll be transferring over to Happy Harbor High."

"Nasty pirrahna," said Wally. "Nice to meet you Rayner, I'm-"

Kyle raised his fist and a green rope shot out of his energy ring and next thing everyone knew Wally was upside down by his ankle.

"Wally West AKA Kid Flash," he continued. "I've studied all of you guys there's no need to introduce yourselves."

"Kyle put him down now," shouted John Stewart.

Kyle smiled and Connor grabbed him by the front of his sweatshirt and lifted him in the air.

"Put him down," snarled Connor. Kyle and Connor glared at one another for a second and then he let Wally go.

"You little fucker," cried Wally getting off the ground. "If you think you're going to make friends that way you're sadly mistaken."

"Who said I'm here to make friends," yelled Kyle. "I don't give a shit about any of you. The only reason I'm here is so that I can join the Justice League some day. You all stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. Fair enough?"

"Things don't work that way around here," said Jaime angrily. "So you need to lose the attitude."

"Or what punk? I could take you with my power ring behind my back."

Connor looked at Jaime as the armor of the Blue Beetle began to appear and Jaime wasn't trying to stop it. Even Hidan didn't like this guy. That was a very bad sign. Kyle raised his ring and a vortex of green went around his body. He assumed his uniform. A standard Green Lantern suit like John Stewart's except he was wearing a green domino mask.

"Bring it bitch," yelled Kyle.

"I'll show you who's a bitch," spat Jaime raising his hand for an attack.

John Stewart stood between him and Blue Beetle.

"I said that's enough Kyle," he said with his arms crossed. Kyle glared at him for a second and his uniform vanished.

Suddenly an alarm went off in the cave and holo-screens began appearing.

"The Happy Harbor bank was just robbed by nine armed men," said female news reporter. Kyle smiled and put his uniform back on.

"It looks like we have a job already," he growled. "Don't worry Blue Bastard, you can show me my room later. Adios idiots." Kyle re-assumed his uniform and green aura appeared around his body. He jumped up and flew out the cave as fast as he could.

"Oh fuck no," said Blue Beetle. "We're supposed to keep him on the Team?"

"Complain later Blue," said Connor. "Right now we have a bank to save."

They all nodded to Green Lantern and Red Tornado and left.

**5 minutes later**

Superboy was flying to the bank with Robin on his back, and Blue Beetle beside him. Kid Flash was running on the ground. They could see Green Lantern Kyle flying ahead of them but he was too far and he wasn't on their radio frequency. They were looking for a black mustang according to the mission computers.

"Black Mustang spotted," cried Robin using his binoculars.

"Should I hit them," asked Blue Beetle raising his hand. An arc of electricity running down.

"No leave them to Kid Flash," ordered Superboy. "We can get them when they all get out of the car. KF you get all that?"

_Kid Flash radioed over," loud and clear Supey."_

Suddenly Green Lantern fired a beam of energy from his power ring. Superboy couldn't believe it. The green beam of energy absolutely tore up the road so the mustang couldn't drive any further but it also sent debris going every where. Through shops, other cars, and Superboy saw at least 6 people get hurt.

"Blue take Rob and stop them," said Superboy. "I'll stop Lantern before he actually kills someone."

Beetle nodded his head and tore off a piece of his armor which immediately regrew. He stuck the piece on Robin's back and it formed a blue jet pack and they flew toward the ground. Superboy flew right in front of Lantern.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING," he bellowed.

"Stopping the bad guys from escaping," Green Lantern snarled back.

"By injuring other people? There are civilians down there."

"I may have injured some people, but I didn't use enough power to kill. John specifically told me no killing. Get your pantyhose out your ass and calm down."

Superboy was so pissed that he was literally shaking. This guy was 1000 times worse than La'Gaan which meant he and Superboy weren't going to get along well at all. Suddenly there was a shot fired, and Superboy looked down. Kid Flash was on the ground holding his knee, and Robin was tending to his wounds. Blue Beetle was in front of them holding up a metallic shield holding off the gun fire. Next thing Superboy knew Green Lantern flew down and began slaughtering the bank robbers. He wasn't killing but he was injuring them bad. Superboy could tell from his strikes that he was doing a lot of internal damage. After eight had been taken out the last man dropped his gun and fell to his knees begging for mercy. Green Lantern put his power ring right between the man's eyes. Superboy flew down and grabbed his wrist.

"He's given up," growled Superboy. "It's over."

"Yeah," repled Green Lantern. "And guess what? He'll go to jail for a while and if he gets out he'll just pull the shit again."

"We don't kill, stand down."

"Don't be a bitch."

"I SAID STAND DOWN!"

The human and Kryptonian glared at one another for a second and finally Kyle ripped his hand from Superboy.

"This Team is such a damn joke," he laughed. Jumping into the air Kyle headed back towards the cave. Connor looked at Kyle flying away in disgust. Then he mentally reminded himself to slit his wrist for telling John Stewart yes.

"We're really stuck with him Connor," asked Jaime. His arms were folded and he looked pissed off.

"Unfortunately yes," replied Connor with a sigh.

"Fuck us," said Tim taking out bandages for Wally.

"No shit."

They bandaged Wally up, tied up the bad guys for the police, and headed back to the cave.

**A/N - So does Kyle remind you of someone in your life that makes you want to rip all your hair out? I decided to make him an absolute crazy bastard. Hope you liked the chapter**


	64. Alone

**A/N - Well it's time to get back to the thick of things. This chapter came to me first thing this morning and I've been watching children and typing for about two hours now. Now let's get to everyone's favorite team.**

**Sirens in the water - There is something in this chapter just for you hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

**2 days later**

Blue Beetle was trapped under a ton of pipes. It was storming terribly outside, the hardest rainfall Blue Beetle had ever seen. The entire building that he was on had fallen, but he managed to save the three civilians that were on the top of it, but now he was trapped. Trapped under rocks and a fire that was starting to spread. He couldn't even move let alone get free. He had been hit with a bolt of lightning in the back and his systems had been shut down. Hidan was getting their systems back up as fast as it could but they had to hurry.

"Hurry up," growled Beetle.

"_A hard reboot of half our systems isn't exactly easy you dolt," Hidan spat back. "I'm going as fast as I can be patient, not to mention our systems are overheating from the fire."_

Suddenly Beetle heard Superboy's yells and rocks and chunks of ice began flying everywhere. Superboy must've been using his ice breath on the rocks. The last rock was removed and there was Superboy. The red S emblem had been ripped off his black shirt, and he was bleeding from the forehead. He was soaking wet so his unruly hair was all in his face.

"C'mon Blue get up," he roared. "We're almost out of time, before the Bioship has to take off. Can you make it?"

"My systems are coming back up kind of slow but I'll be just fine," said Blue Beetle. "Where are Robin and Lagoon Boy?"

"Almost at the rendezvous point now."

They both jumped in the air and began flying.

"What about Nightwing and Zatanna?"

"They were battling along the bridge."

"And Kid Flash?"

"He's already there of course."

"We can't afford to not make it in time again not after last time; the consequences will be too ghastly to speak of."

Superboy agreed, and they flew about fifty more feet and they saw the Bioship. The entire Team was there except for Nightwing, Zatanna, Big Barda and Wonder Girl. Suddenly there was another bolt of lightning and it smashed Superboy right in the chest. The Teen of Steel was blasted back and was falling to the ground like a meteor. Blue Beetle flew as fast as he could and managed to scoop Superboy just before he crashed into the ground. Superboy's skin on his chest was black and smoking.

"Thanks Blue," he grunted.

"Bro you've really gotta cut back on the doughnuts," groaned Blue Beetle. "You're hella heavy." Superboy growled at him. Suddenly they saw Zatanna coming down from the sky on her levitating circlet. Her jacket was missing and she had a gash on her shoulder but otherwise she was okay. Blue Beetle and Superboy made it to the Bioship as well and entered it. They were just waiting now.

"How much time before we have to leave Miss Martian," asked Kid Flash.

"We're outta here in two minutes," came the reply.

"Neptune's Beard where the hell are they," screamed Lagoon Boy.

"I'm freaking out," said Batgirl standing. "That's I'm going back for them."

"No you're not," ordered Superboy. "They'll make it."

As if on cue, Big Barda came thundering up the street running at about 40 mph. A bolt of lightning came down but at the last second she dodged it. There was a noise. Blue Beetle looked and saw Nightwing grappling down from the sky, and Wonder Girl wasn't far behind him flying. As Nightwing grappled from one building, Wonder Girl suddenly flew right in front of him and punched him.

"What the shit," cried Blue Beetle.

"Son of a bitch," whispered Robin.

Nightwing was falling to the ground, but he pulled out a spare grapple and continued grappling towards the Bioship. Superboy was fuming.

"Damn her," he growled. "I knew she couldn't be trusted to play fair."

He tried to exit the Bioship to help Nightwing but Miss Martian raised the doors up some.

"Sorry Connor," she said. "Once you're on your on that's the rules. One minute until we're outta here."

Wonder Girl scooped Big Barda up and they were almost to the Bioship when Nightwing threw two gadgets. Wonder Girl turned and deflected one with her wrist protectors, and Barda caught the other; unfortunately they did just what Nightwing wanted. Wonder Girl didn't deflect it; it stuck to her silver wrist protector. Nightwing pulled two detonators, and activated them. The device on Wonder Girl exploded and blasted her back. Big Barda had grabbed and held a freeze shuriken. When it detonated she was covered in a block of ice. Nightwing grappled down and ran into the Bioship and took his seat.

"Punching in escape coordinates now," screamed Nightwing. His hands began flying over a holo-keyboard and the Bioship took off leaving Wonder Girl and Barda behind.

"NOOOOOOOOO," screamed Zatanna.

Suddenly everything went white.

**"Simulation passed: all civilians rescued, all data gathered. Boys all escaped: PASS, Girls two left behind: FAIL"**

Jaime sighed with relief, they had won. The point of the simulation was to gather data left at building that was crumbling, and save any civilians in danger. Connor, Jaime, and La'Gaan had been saving people, while Dick, Tim, and Wally downloaded the data. But the second part of the simulation was a race, boys against girls. And they had made a bet and the girls lost. The white screen faded and they saw Kaldur smiling standing next to Red Tornado.

"I told you the guys would win," said Kaldur with his arms folded.

"All of my data indicated the girls should've won this simulation," said Red Tornado. "I am always surprised by thi-"

"Can we just get on with it," interrupted Artemis.

"Told you that you should've gotten in on the bet Kaldur," said Wally with a grin.

The Atlantean smiled but shook his head no.

"The consequences were too ghastly for the losing team," said Kaldur. "It was a chance I was unwilling to take."

"Agreed," groaned Zatanna. "Go and get changed guys and we'll change the room around."

The boys who won all rushed to their rooms inside the cave and came back half naked with only workout shorts, or boxers on. Jaime was ecstatic; the losers had to give the winners a Spa Treatment. Zatanna was on manicures, Barbara on scalp massages, Barda was the chiropractor (not many people wanted to go to her), Cassie was on bath detail, M'Gann was the full body massage, and Artemis had to bring around grapes.

"You know babe," said Wally as Barbara rubbed shampoo in his hard and Artemis put another grape in his mouth. "I could get used to this; you should make this a full time job." Artemis shot him a venomous glare and for once in his life Wally West shut up.

"Connor how do you have this much dirt under your fingernails," said a grossed out Zatanna.

"I scratch my head a lot during the day," replied Connor.

"Oh my god that's so gross."

"AHHHHH," screamed Dick as Barda was stretching him out. "Not so rough Barda!"

"Son… of… a …. God…damn… bitch Dick," grunted Barda as she made his foot touch his head. "You're an acrobat this should feel great to you. And according to Zatanna, you like it rough."

Everyone laughed at that, and Dick blushed.

M'Gann was literally pounding Tim's back with eight arms.

"Does that hurt Tim," she asked. "I can slow down some if it does."

Through the thudding Tim replied," keep it coming M'Gann feels great."

At the moment Jaime was in the tub and Cassie just kept pouring hot water over his head. She turned around and grabbed her soaps.

"_Your bodies pleasure sensors are off the chart," said Hidan._

"As they should be," Jaime sighed aloud.

"_If this keeps up you may pass out Jaime Reyes."_

"I wouldn't even give a shit."

"Wouldn't give a shit about what," asked Cassie.

"Nothing." She poured another bucket of hot water on his head and then she began scrubbing his feet. "So where's the new guy," she said.

"Not here and I have no problem with that," said Jaime. "He's an asshole."

"Well most of us still haven't met him."

"Trust me, he's not likeable at all, even Wally hates him."

The bell for them to rotate gonged, and Jaime toweled up and headed to Barda's station.

"Hop your cute little ass up here," said Barda with a seductive smile. Jaime blushed and sat up on the cushion and Barda ran her hand down the Scarab symbol on his back. "Does it hurt?"

"Nope," he said. "It's a part of me; I can't even feel it unless someone touches it."

"Good."

Barda put her knee in his back and pulled his arms.

"HOLY SHIT," screamed Jaime.

"Take it like a man and endure the pain," roared Barda ignoring Jaime's yells.

**1 hour later**

After all the guys had been massaged everyone went there separate ways until it was just Wally, Artemis, Jaime, and Barbara inside the cave.

"I haven't felt this good in months," said Wally.

"I'll remember that the next time you're waking me up at 2 AM," growled Artemis.

Barbara and Jaime both laughed while Wally blushed.

"Did you have to say that outloud," he sighed.

**"Recognized Kyle Rayner B24"**

The Team's Green Lantern walked through the zeta tube with a rude look upon his face. Today he was wearing a black V-neck and black jeans. His hair was slicked back with Gel.

"Well here comes trouble," Jaime whispered to Barbara.

"No kidding," agreed Wally.

"He's not that much trouble," said Barbara.

"Shiiiiiit."

Kyle was sniffing the air and suddenly he made a face.

"Why does it smell like bad bath soap in here," he growled.

"We had to give the boys a Spa Treatment today because we lost a bet," explained Barbara. "And it's not bad bath soap. Why weren't you at the simulation training? I heard Connor call you, had you been here maybe you would've gotten a massage too."

"I go where I want Red. Today I wasn't feeling training, and I don't need people putting their hands all over my body."

"You don't want girls putting their hands all over your body," said Jaime. "That explains a lot about you Rayner."

_"Couldn't have said that any better myself," replied an amused Hidan._

Kyle glared at Jaime. "You might want to watch yourself Blue Bastard," he snarled. "The clone isn't here to protect you from me today."

"His name if Connor you stupid fuck," Jaime retorted. "And I don't see John Stewart here for you to hide behind either, so I advise you to watch yourself as well." Jaime and Kyle simply stared at one another. Kyle's energy ring was glowing, and Jaime had his armor forming under his sweatshirt. Each wanting the other to strike first so their brawl could be justifed.

_"This one must be destroyed," said Hidan. "Attack him now!" _

"Regardless if you wanted a massage or not, training is mandatory," said Wally walking up to him. "It helps to build teamwork. Don't miss any more sessions."

"Calm down Wally," said Artemis walking up to Kyle. "Excuse my boyfriends' temperament; he's a pain in the ass sometimes to me as well. She put her hand out. "I'm Artemis Crock."

"And I'm Barbara Gordon."

"It is a pleasure to meet two fine ladies such as yourselves," said Kyle with a smug smile. "It's a shame that you're with the slow small boy Artemis. I've always had a thing with beautiful blonds; but when you want a real man, and tire of freckle face here give me a call. I promise I wont disappoint you and I can go all night." Kyle put a piece of paper in Artemis' hand. Then Kyle put his hand around Artemis waist and kissed her full on mouth to mouth; tongue and everything. Jaime couldn't believe what he was seeing. Artemis was in so much shock that she didn't move. Jaime immediately jumped and grabbed Wally so he couldn't absolutely go medieval on Kyle.

_"Release the Wally at once Jaime Reyes," groaned Hidan. "Let the speed demon whip his ass, you know you want to see it._

"You son of a bitch," bellowed Wally as he fought tooth and nail to escape Jaime's grip. "I'm going to kill you."

"Stop it Wally," commanded Artemis calmly. She walked up to Jaime and ran a finger down his shirt seductively and smiled at him while walking slowly in a circle. "You know Rayner," she purred. "I just want you to know think that guys with black hair are sexy as fuck."

Jaime couldn't believe what he was hearing. Holy shit he thought.

"Is that so," said Kyle. He put his hand around her waist and went for another kiss. Wally was absolutely going crazy trying to escape Jaime's grip, but Jaime had partially donned his armor so the Speedster couldn't move. Artemis quick as a cat maneuvered herself behind Kyle. She put one arm around his neck, and another pulled out a 13 inch dagger from her black boot and pressed it right under Kyle's belt where the fun stuff was. Wally and Jaime could only watch in shock with their mouths open.

_"The Artemis girl shows her dangerous side," said an amused Hidan. _

Barbara had a smile on her face and said," nice going Arty, couldn't have done that better myself."

Kyle was sweating so much that Jaime could see beads fall from his forehead. He was absolutely petrified and had every right to be.

Artemis got real close to his ear and licked his neck before whispering," show me yours tough guy, I bet mine is bigger." She pressed the dagger against Kyle's crotch area and he jumped.

"I apologize," Kyle grunted.

"It wont happen again," said Artemis finishing the sentence for him while nuzzling his neck.

"I apologize for kissing you Artemis, it was rude and disrespectful of me. I promise it wont happen again." Kyle added on a bit more to emphasize that he understood the point. Artemis pressed the dagger against Kyle again, and then she moved the dagger and pushed him in the back hard. Kyle glared daggers at all of them and left through the zeta tube.

"What a bitch," said Barbara. She waved goodbye to them and left through the cave's main entrance while Artemis and Wally headed back towards the living area.

"You didn't have to lick his ear Artemis," Jaime heard Wally say.

"Sorry babe," Artemis replied. "I was in the mode, it had to be done."

Jaime walked over to the zeta tube and was about to go home, when he saw where Kyle's coordinates had taken him. Kyle had gone to Detroit. His curiosity getting the better of him, Jaime went through the tube.

The zeta tube took him to what looked like an abandoned area of Detroit. Jaime's stepfather had told him that when the economy got bad, Detroit car empire became next to useless. Jaime was looking around for any sign of Kyle and saw nothing. He was about to return to the cave when he saw a flash of green. He turned and saw it again.

"X-ray mode," whispered Jaime.

The Helm of the Blue Beetle appeared over his head and Jaime could see in a run down apartment across the street. Kyle was on the 4th floor in what had to be the worst apartment Jaime had ever seen. It was literally a one room apartment that almost looked like a flat, with the kitchen and bathrooms both curtained off. There was no fridge, or couch or TV. Only an air mattress which Kyle was laying on.

"_It makes sense now," said Hidan. "Why the Kyle human treats others so badly. He is jealous of everyone's relationships because he has none of his own."_

"Yeah," replied Jaime.

"_You would think that the Kyle human would want to be around people because he's always alone. Yet he insist on being a fool."_

"Not the case apparently."

Suddenly Kyle looked in Jaime's direction and raised his power ring and dove out the window. Jaime looked in the sky and saw Green Lantern and he looked pissed.

"You followed me," he roared. He fired a green beam of energy out of his power ring. Jaime dove out of the way at the last second. The car he had been in front of hadn't been too lucky and it blew up. "You're dead!"

"_Defensive measures necessary," cried Hidan. _

"Electric wave," said Blue Beetle. His donned the armor of the Blue Beetle and slashed his hand across the air. An arc of electricity flew right at him and GL threw up a shield but it was shattered and he was shocked. He fell to the ground and crashed onto the ground. Blue Beetle ran over to him and checked his pulse. He had a small head wound and blood was leaking onto the ground from behind.

"_Knocked out but not dead," said Hidan. "Finish him Jaime Reyes. He's nothing but trouble. We'd be doing everyone a favor."_

"Connor and Wally would agree with you," said Jaime. "But I don't." Jaime lifted Kyle and flew him back into his apartment and placed him on the air mattress with a blanket over him. Jaime gently dressed Kyle's head wound and placed a hot towel on his forehead. Then he flew out the window back to the zeta tube.

"_You must inform the Justice League," said Hidan. "Maybe then that thorn will be removed from our side."_

"It's not my secret to tell," said Jaime.

"_Then Blackmail the little bastard at least you could get him to not be an asshole to everyone all the time."_

"That wouldn't make me any better than him."

"_You are hopeless!"_

Hidan remained silent and Jaime sighed as he flew through the air. Whatever his feeling's toward Kyle's attitude there was one thing he knew. Having people mad at you all the time, was a lot better than having people feel sorry for you all the time.

**A/N - I know you all still don't feel sorry for Kyle but I wanted to give my own spin on why he's an ass. Until next time!**


	65. Impossible Decision

**A/N - Well this is another one of those I hope you guys can find it in your hearts to forgive me chapters. I feel horrible for what I've done. **

**Enjoy!**

Dick was in the tux shop and he was getting fitted for his tuxedo with all the guys, James and the twins. Connor and M'Gann had decided on a winter wedding on the first weekend in December.

"Why do we have to be here again," asked Wally eating a chocolate bar.

Seriously Wally," said Tim. "You're wearing a white tux; put the damn chocolate bar down."

Connor came out with his tux on, his sky blue eyes were sparkling they stood out so much.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry," said Dick wiping his eyes with a laugh.

"You look amazing bro," admitted Jaime. "M'Gann is a lucky woman.

James ran up to him and said," Conner how come you're getting married?"

Connor kneeled down and said," because I really really love M'Gann and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. That's the same way Dad feels about Lois."

"When are you guys getting married," asked Crassius.

"In December."

"Are you guys going to have a lot of babies," asked Tejay.

That question caught Conner off guard.

"Uh well… you see about that…"

Suddenly the three boys opened the flood gates in terms of questions.

-"How come you and M'Gann don't have babies yet?"

-"Do you want all boys or all girls?"

-"Are your children going to be green?"

-"Since you're going to be the daddy are the children going to be mean?"

-"Will you guys' kids be able to use heat vision or mental powers?"

-"Connor do you think they'll be able to touch Kryptonite?"

-"How do Martians have babies?"

-"How many babies do you guys want?"

-"Where do babies come from?"

At Tejay's "where do babies come from" question, Kaldur put both his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. The three children looked at him, and then the older Atlantean pulled a bag of Jolly Ranchers out of his coat pocket and waved them. The children came running to him begging.

-"Daddy I want a green one."

-"Oooh are there any blue ones?"

-"Uncle Kaldur can I have a red one please?"

"Sit," ordered Kaldur pointing down. They all obeyed and he tossed them one Jolly Rancher each. "Good boys."

"Kaldur," chided Dick. "That's not funny."

"Dude," cried Wally. "They're not dogs.

"Hey Wally and Dick," said Kaldur. "Last time I checked I was the one with children 24/7 not you. This works for me, when you guys have children I wont judge your methods on how to control them."

"Hell it worked for me too," said a relieved Connor wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Hey Connor," asked Jaime.

"What's up Blue?"

"How come Kyle and La'Gaan aren't here?"

"The day of my wedding is La'Gaan's mother's birthday so sadly he wont be attending, but surprisingly enough he gave me a gift." Connor pulled a small box and inside was a diamond carved wristwatch.

"That's some high quality shit," cried Dick taking the Kryptonian's wristwatch in his hand. "He made this for you?"

"Yup, he said that me getting married is a good way for us to bury the hatchet and start acting like friends and I agreed. Now as for Kyle, I'm not inviting that miserable bastard to anything."

"Oh come on Connor," said Jaime. "You don't think that you're being a bit stubborn here."

"Not at all. He's been disrespectful, rude, anti-social,-"

"You realize that you're calling the pot black right kettle," said Kaldur with a smile.

"I admit I was a bit rough around the edges at first," said Connor. "But I was no where near on his level. He's an absolute fucking asshole. I don't know why Artemis didn't castrate him when she had the chance."

"She said she didn't want to get blood on her dagger," said Wally biting his chocolate bar.

"Promise me that you'll think about giving Kyle an invite," said Jaime.

Connor groaned. "I'll think about it Jaime, but I'm not making any promises."

Dick still hadn't met Kyle Rayner but from what everyone was saying, his first meeting with him wasn't going to be pretty either. Once the fitting was through Dick headed back home and as soon as he walked through the front door, he found a very sad looking sorceress. Zatanna was watching one of her emotional movies, with a bowl of popcorn, ice cream, and hot fudge. Dick hoped that he could walk past her and she wouldn't ask him a question.

As soon as he walked past she whispered," Richard?"

Dick closed his eyes real hard before turning around. He looked at Zatanna. Her make-up was smeared and her hair was a mess.

"Do you think I'm pretty," she asked.

Oh fuck me thought Dick. One of the many questions women ask with absolutely no right answer to it. Anything he was about to answer with was going to be wrong. Well here goes thought Dick. He walked up to her and kissed her forehead.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world," he said. "I'm not even worthy to be in your presence. You are a Goddess and I am just a measly peasant who isn't worthy to breathe your air."

Zatanna had stopped crying as soon as he started talking. Now he waited. Five seconds, ten seconds, fifteen seconds. Zatanna burst into tears and ran into their bedroom and she slammed the door, locked it and continued to cry.

"Fucking hell," cried Dick as he flopped onto the couch. "Different month, same shit."

Suddenly his Comm. link went off and Batman's voice came in his ear.

"Report to the cave at once," said the Dark Knight.

Thank God thought Dick. He snatched his keys back up. There was no way in hell he was about to stay in this house while Zatanna was possessed by the PMS monster. He'd try coming back home again later tonight, and if that didn't work he'd just sleep back at Bruce's. When Dick got to the cave Batman was standing there with Tim, Kyle and M'Gann.

"Hey Bats," he said cheerfully. "Glad your back. Since when do you they have slot machines in Chicago?"

"Hello Dick," said Batman grimly. "Since when are you stupid enough to almost get caught having sex with your girlfriend by her father?" Tim, Kyle, and M'Gann all stifled their laughter and Batman smiled a rare smile. "You still want to continue this little pissing match of yours Richard?"

"No I'm good."

"Yeah that's what I thought." Batman turned around and a bunch of screens began appearing. One was a picture of Star Labs and the other was a picture of Cadmus. "The Justice League has reason to believe that these two places Cadmus and Star Labs," started Batman. "Have both been compromised. Each location has a lot of information about the Government and the Justice League. I have already sent a team to Cadmus, so you all will be going to Star Labs. Your mission will be to get in, copy all the data from the master computers, and then wipe the hard drives clean. This is a stealth mission. DO NOT GET CAUGHT!"

"In whhat way is this important mission," growled Kyle.

"The purpose of this Team is to perform _covert_ missions that the Justice League cannot without drawing attention to ourselves."

"Well that's pretty stupid reasoning and this mission seems like a waste of my time if you ask me."

"I'm glad that I didn't then." Batman got in Kyle's face and deployed the scariest Batglare Dick had seen in weeks. "You will go to Star Labs, and get the data. Is that understood or would you like me to explain it to you personally?"

Kyle glared at Batman then said," I understand."

"Good." Batman turned and left through the zeta tube.

Tim grinned at Kyle and said," you've got balls dude I can respect that. Not many people can talk to Batman that way without ending up in a bathtub crying later. Just ask Dick how long he cried when Bats yelled at him for bleaching his favorite Michael Jackson shirt."

Dick glared at Tim and got dressed.

**20 minutes later**

"Miss Martian how many minds do you sense," asked Nightwing.

"Not many," she said. "But I think we should still take caution."

"Agreed," said Robin. "What's the plan?"

"Miss Martian and Robin you guys take the East Wing of Star Labs," ordered Nightwing. "GL and I will take the West Wing. Only talk on the psychic link." Everyone nodded and they broke into two's.

**10 minutes later**

"Why are we climbing through the rafters," growled GL.

"Because one we wont get caught, said Nightwing. "And two because it's fun. God I love stealth missions."

"It's stupid. We could easily go in, download the data, and blast the computers into oblivion."

"And that would therefore defeat our purposes of being a covert team."

Nightwing heard GL groan but afterwards he remained silent. He sighed as everyone had been right about the new recruit. Kyle wasn't the best person to be around if you wanted to keep up your morale. Once they were over the computer room, Nightwing dropped a gas pellet and knocked out all the scientists who were in the room. After they climbed out Nightwing said," whew I'm getting too big for that shit. Make sure that no one can get into the room."

GL nodded his head and put up a green wall behind the door, and Nightwing flung three shuriken at the cameras inside the room destroying them. He plugged his holo-computer up to the master computer and began downloading the data.

_"Robin, Miss Martian, we're downloading now," said Nightwing. "What's your status?"_

_"We're just about finished downloading," replied the Martian. "Meet you back at the Bioship."_

_"You guys are fast."_

_"It pays to able to to turn invisible and walk through walls."_

_Good job you two, meet you back at the Bioship, Nightwing out."_

Nightwing began looking at the files he had downloaded. Files for doomsday devices, secret wars that had never happened, and information about the Justice League. As soon as Nightwing copied all the files, he sent a virus that he created into the computer. They computer systems began going haywire, and soon everything on the hard drive was going to erase.

"Are we done here," asked GL grumpily. "I'm getting tired of holding this wall up."

"Yes impatient guy, we're done," said Nightwing. Just as he was about to jump back into the rafters his holo-computer began to buzz. Miss Martian or Robin must've forgotten to tell him something. He answered it and to his absolute horror a picture of Jason Todd appeared.

"Hello big brother," he said with a sick smile. "Now before you say anything I know, I know. I haven't written, called you, sent you a text, forgot about our Bro's Night Out, and I missed Bruce's birthday. It's been some time, but don't worry I haven't forgotten you or your little Team."

"What do you want," growled Nightwing.

"Is that anyway to treat family Dick? You're hurting my feelings."

"You aren't family, you're just evil."

"Your wounds cut me deep brother, they're all true regardless, but they still hurt."

"You are not my brother and this conversation is over."

"Well fine then but hang up and you can kiss the other Team members at Cadmus goodbye."

Now Nightwing was scared.

"What are you talking about," he asked. GL looked over at him in concern now.

"Ah so I have your attention now," said Jason. "Don't play the fool Dick, it doesn't become you. You know exactly what I'm talking about. The other Team that the old man deployed to Cadmus. We had a team waiting to ambush them as soon as they believed they were safe."

"You're lying Jason."

"You know I'm not.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME! WHERE ARE THEY?"

"Temper temper."

Jason turned the camera around and Nightwing could see that all his friends had been subdued. Aqualad was knocked out laying on a table with black flames erupting all around him. Artemis was knocked out and had a nasty gash on her forehead, and the back of her head was dripping blood. Kid Flash's face was a dripping crimson mask of blood and he was trapped on his hands and knees under gravity lights. Batgirl had been tied to a pole. Her utility belt and gloves had been removed and her hands were behind her back.

"Let them go Jason," said a frantic Nightwing.

"Tsk tsk tsk," said Jason. "Come now my brother you know that it wont be that easy." Jason pulled out a 9 mm gun, began twirling it and walked over to Wally and sat on the ground with his legs crossed. "Now I look at it this way Dick, you guys have had a few too many good days. I mean you saved the Martian and gained a Fury, and now to make things worse you even have a Green Lantern; though if Intel serves nobody likes him. You would think he would attempt to make friends considering his home situation." GL looked at Jason with pure hate while Nightwing quickly thought about his situation. "Anyways so here's my plan right now," said Jason putting the gun to KF's head. "As soon as I hang up with you, I'm going to pull this trigger and splatter Kid Stupid's brains all over the concrete floor."

Nightwing screamed," you better not touch him Jason!"

"You better not touch him Jason," he said mocking Nightwing. "I don't know how you can stop me. Cadmus is over 300 miles from Star Labs. But I tell you what I'll give you a choice." Jason got up off the ground and walked over to Batgirl and pressed the gun to her stomach. "I'll either shoot Wally in the head, or I'll shoot Barbara in the spine. The choice is yours Dick, you either save your best male friend from dying, or you save your best female friend from a wheelchair. I'm going to give you two minutes. Time starts now."

Jason turned the camera on Batgirl and she had tears in her eyes. "Dick," she whispered. "I know that you don't want to, but you know what you have to do."

Then Jason moved the camera to Kid Flash who was struggling to get his neck up. "Dude, don't cripple Barbara because of me," he grunted. "Just tell her… tell her that I died protecting my friends." Nightwing knew that the "her" was Artemis.

"1 minute," said Jason.

Nightwing was starting to sweat, he was about to ruin someone's life either way. He'd ruin Kid Flash's because he'd be able to run, and Batgirl would be stuck in a wheelchair. Or he could ruin Batgirl's by killing Kid Flash completely.

"30 seconds Richard," said Jason gleefully.

GL was looked at him frantically and said," Nightwing my ring is running out of power. You have to make a decision now so we can get out of here." Nightwing looked at the green wall and he could see that there were cracks on it, and he could hear security pounding on the door..

"Times up Dickie, but I'm a good sport. I'll give you 10 extra seconds and if you don't tell me someone, I'll kill everyone in this room."

Nightwing glared at Jason and said," shoot Batgirl."

Jason clapped his hands together and said," excellent choice." He pointed the gun at Batgirl's abdomen. Nightwing wanted to turn away but he couldn't he could only watch as Jason emptied the entire clip into Batgirl's stomach. He doubted that he would ever be able to forget the screams that came out of her mouth. "Well that was fun," said Jason dusting his hands off. "But that's all the time I have to play today big brother. And as a bonus, I have a bomb that's set to go off in 30 minutes. Do you think you'll make it here in time?" Jason began laughing and then he cut communications.

"GET US OUT OF HERE KYLE," bellowed Nightwing.

Using the last of his power GL formed an energy bubble around the two and flew them right through the ceiling. As they were in the air the Bioship came around and picked them up.

"I was starting to worry about you guys," said M'Gann when they boarded.

"Fly us to Cadmus right now M'Gann," ordered Dick throwing off his domino mask. "Top speed." He sat down and folded his arms. M'Gann sensing the urgency in his voice did as she was told.

"Dick why are we going to Cadmus," asked Tim removing his mask. "Batman sent Barbara to Cadmus. She'll be just fine, they don't need our help." Dick stared forward and remained silent. Kyle stepped forward but couldn't make eye contact with the others.

"Sit down Tim," he whispered taking his domino mask off too. "There's something you and M'Gann need to know."

**20 minutes later**

Nightwing's team burst through Cadmus' front doors knocking the doors off it's hinges.

"Hey you all need clearance to be in here," said a security guard.

Nightwing hit the man in the throat and he went down. Every time a security guard got in someone's way they went down whether by fist, power ring, mental blast, or Bo Staff they went down. They finally reached the room where their friends were secretly investigating. Nightwing immediately went over to Batgirl who was still bleeding from her abdomen. He cut her free and picked her up, while Robin picked up Artemis. GL who had recharged his ring on the ship willed his ring to create green fire and he pointed up at the sprinklers. Water began to pour from the sprinklers. Soon they were all soaked and Aqualad woke up from his dehydrated induced nap. Aqualad jumped up and dove over the fire and picked up Kid Flash who was also knocked out.

"Miss Martian call the Bioship here, Lantern get us out of here, Aqualad give us some cover," ordered Nightwing.

Miss Martian's eyes glowed green while Aqualad's tattoos turned bright purple as he yelled,"_Teoradom!"_ A large purple ball of light shot from his hand and it ignited the next room causing the sprinklers in that room to activate creating a smokescreen. GL raised his ring and a green large bubble grew around them and he flew them out of them out and at the last second Nightwing spotted the bomb.

"Shit," he cried. Kyle got them on the Bioship and he and M'Gann began checking Barbara's vitals, while Kaldur guided the Bioship to the nearest hospital. Dick touched his Comm. and said," Clark, Bruce can you both hear me?"

"Loud and clear," said Clark.

"What is it Dick," asked Bruce.

"There's a bomb in Cadmus that's about to go off. Clark I need you to go and pick up Bruce, and Bruce you need to disarm it. You guys have about 9 minutes.

"We're on it," came Bruce's reply.

Dick severed the link and ran over to Wally and removed his mask. There was so much blood on Wally's face he was almost unrecognizable. Dick felt his heart and to his shock Wally wasn't breathing. Dick layed Wally flat and began doing CPR.

"C'mon you fast bastard," he growled. "Wake up, you can't die on me."

He was pumping Wally's chest but there was still nothing. Come on heartbeat thought Dick. Give me a heartbeat. He pressed his lips to Wally's and pumped him full of air and began pumping his chest again. He took a quick glance at Artemis and saw that Tim was performing CPR on her too. They couldn't both die they had to live. None of them could die, they all had to live.

"Approaching hospital in two minutes," said Kaldur from the helm.

"Damn it Wally come on," screamed Dick tears forming in his eyes. "You have to wake up please on't die on me man." He pumped Wally full of air one more time. Suddenly he heard Artemis cough.

"Thank God," he heard Tim sigh.

Dick began pumping Wally's chest as hard as he could.

"Come on dude please," he begged. "I didn't die on you; so you can't die on me. Please Wallace wake up for me bro."

He pressed his lips to Wally's one more time and pumped him full of air and the Speedster coughed. Dick sighed with relief and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Wally looked up and his green eyes were the only thing that stood out among his bloody face.

"Dude," he sighed. "Please tell me that you didn't kiss me."

"Three times," said Dick with a smile wiping the tears out his eyes, and the blood off his lips. "On the last one I tried to slip you the tongue."

"I knew you'd try to take advantage of me."

"Hey I'm not the only one, Tim took advantage of Artemis."

"You two Boy Bastards."

Wally tried to sit up but Dick pushed him back down gently.

"I don't think so," he told the Speedster. "We're almost at the hospital stay down." Wally nodded his head yes. "Status of Barbara," said Dick turning around.

"Breathing is very faint," said M'Gann.

"I've almost removed all the bullets," said Kyle as M'Gann wiped his forehead with her cape. Kyle was shaking so much that he had to hold his ring hand with his other hand to steady himself. He pulled another bullet out and dropped it, making the bullets he'd removed four. They landed at the hospital and Dick ran out and grabbed hospital personnel. They came with three stretchers and took Barbara, Wally, and Artemis away on them.

"Are you all right," Dick asked Kaldur as their friends were taken away.

"I was just dehydrated," replied the Atlantean. "I'm fine but unfortunately, I can't say the same for them."

Dick could only reluctantly nod his head in agreement.

**30 minutes later**

Dick was sitting in the waiting room still completely in costume. M'Gann had made it so that everyone who walked into the hospital or were already in the hospital simply took them as regular civilians, except for people who already knew them. While the heroes were in the waiting room Batman called Dick.

"Where are you guys," he asked.

"Please Bruce not now," said Dick. "You don't need to be here."

"Barbara or Tim? Who's hurt?"

"Barbara."

Dick heard Batman click the call off. Suddenly Wally came walking out of the ICU. He had a fresh bandage on his head and all blood was gone off his face but there was still tons of it on his suit.

"I'm fine Dick," said Wally putting a hand up and sitting next to Dick.

"What happened in there," asked Dick.

"They completely caught us off guard. Took Kaldur out first as he was the biggest threat. Some bastard hit him from behind with this shocking device. Next they got me by turning a gravity light on. Then this asshole comes up to me while I can't move, removes my mask, and slices my forehead open for the hell of it. Probably hoping I bled out." Wally stopped for a second and Dick could see tears forming."They got Arty next but not before she took four out with one arrow. Bastard came right behind her and hit her in the skull with a damn hammer. I had to watch my girlfriend lose consciousness and bleed out; and I couldn't even help her. I couldn't protect her."

Dick gave him a moment while he cried. He rubbed his friends back.

"It wasn't your fault Wally," said Dick. "Jason told me that he knew you guys were coming."

"He's always one step ahead of us."

"Yeah."

"Barbara was the best though," said Wally with a teary smile. His face was red from crying. "She took out the rest of those bastards by herself. She was like a whirlwind Dick. Anyone who got near her will regret it because I could see bones breaking every time she hit someone. As soon as she took the last fucker out, Jason walked into the room clapping and shot her with a tranq in the neck. And then well… you know the rest."

"Mr. Grayson?" Dick looked up as a doctor called out his name. "I'm Doctor George Rodriguez Chief ICU Surgeon," said the man.

"How's Barbara," asked Dick.

"Your friend is going to make it. We managed to close the wounds, but what I don't understand is how she only had one bullet inside of her. She's obviously been shot multiple times." Dick remained silent but mentally reminded himself to thank Kyle. "However the bullets did pass through her spine. She's going to be paralyzed from the waist down."

Dick closed his eyes and smiled with fake relief to hide his pain.

"When can I see her," he asked.

"Right now," replied Doctor Rodriguez. "Don't stay too long though she needs her rest."

Dick nodded and left. When he entered Barbara's room he saw that Artemis was in the bed opposite of her. She had bandages on the side of her head and she was asleep.

"Doctor said she only has a concussion." Dick walked into the room and saw that it was Barbara who had said it. "Hey Dick," she said with a weak smile.

"Hi Babs," he croaked. He couldn't stand to see her like this. It was literally breaking his heart.

"Did the Doctor tell you?"

"Paralyzed from the waist down."

Dick felt a tear drop. It sounded worst coming out of his mouth. And that's when it hit him. One of his best friends was never going to walk again. He didn't deserve to be in here.

"Barbara I-"

"Stop right there Dick," she commanded. "This wasn't your fault."

"But it was," he cried.

"Come here Richard."

Ever since Dick had know Barbara, she only called him Richard when they both knew was wrong about something. Dick walked over to the edge of the bed and kneeled. She put his head in her lap and began rubbing his head.

"I was the one who told Jason to shoot you," said Dick.

"Richard you would never have forgave yourself if you killed Wally," she said gently. Dick felt a tear hit his hair. "The choice was obvious even if you didn't want to make it."

"Barbara you're never going to walk again."

"I know that and there's nothing we can do about it. It's going to be hard at first I'll admit it, but I'm going to be fine Richard." She lifted his head off her lap and said," promise me that you won't blame yourself for this." Dick couldn't even make eye contact with her. "Promise me Dick."

Dick wiped his eyes and said," I promise."

Barbara kissed his forehead and he started to leave the room.

"Dick promise me something else."

Dick turned around and said," anything."

"The next time you see Jason don't even talk to him, just kill the bastard. And kill him slowly."

"Of that you have my oath," growled Dick. As he was leaving the room, Batman entered it.

"How is she," he asked quietly.

"She's putting up a strong front right now," said Dick folding his arms. "But it's going to hit her hard eventually."

Batman nodded and entered Barbara's room. Dick hadn't taken six steps down the hall when he heard Barbara crying for real. It has finally hit her. Dick sighed and just kept on walking. The one thing that his best friend loved, had been taken away from her forever.

Dick had Kyle drop him off at home once more Justice League members and Commisioner Gordon arrived. Before the Green Lantern left Dick said," thanks for all your help today man. You probably saved Babs' lived by removing those bullets." Kyle simply nodded and flew in the air. "Wait." Kyle turned back around with a slightly annoyed look. "Today wasn't the first time you've seen a gunshot victim was it Kyle?"

Kyle glared at him and replied," do me a favor and mind your own damn business." He turned and flew away in a flash of green. Dick sighed and entered his home and found that Zatanna had cleaned up.

"Hey," she said happily placing a plate of burgers on the table. Dick ignored her and walked straight into their bedroom and began undressing. "Are you okay," she asked following him.

Dick wanted to say hell no, but he managed to choke out," I'm fine. I just need a moment alone."

"Richard you're lying. What's wrong?"

"Nothing okay Zee, just please leave me alone."

Dick threw on a pair of grey sweats and a black shirt and climbed onto his side of their bed. Zatanna walked around to her side so she could face him.

"Don't give me that," she said gently climbing onto the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Just tell me what hap-"

"I SAID LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

Zatanna flinched when he roared at her and he thought she was about to leave. And she might've if she hadn't seen his tears. She took his face in her hands.

"Richard what happened," she asked.

Then Dick unable to stop himself just hugged her abdomen and began crying. Zatanna didn't ask him anymore questions. She just stayed there and patted his back, and for a while the sadness and sorrow all went away. That was all he needed at the moment just until he cried himself to sleep. But it wouldn't stay away forever. It never did.

**A/N - well there you have it. My own spin on the "Killing Joke" sorry for any heart attacks I may have induced while you were readin this chapter. I'll probably get another chapter in today as well.**


	66. Miranda Jackson

**A/N - So after a very tough last chapter I thought I'd give one little break to our Atlantean father of two. I hope you all like it.**

**Enjoy!**

**2 wks later**

"Dude you so need to go on a date!"

Kaldur groaned as he turned fried chicken that he was making for dinner. Every once in a while someone from The Team would come to visit him for dinner. And by visit it meant that M'Gann, Artemis, or Zatanna didn't feel like cooking that night; so Kaldur usually ended up cooking for the couple and the twins or they all went out to eat in one big group. But it did give him a chance to have adult conversation as well. This particular night, it was the Wally, Artemis, and Barbara enjoying his hospitality. Everyone including Barbara was still adjusting to her being wheelchair bound but they were all doing their best to make her feel comfortable.

"Oh Wally leave him alone," said Barbara. She was at the table preparing salads.

"No I'm serious," said Wally. "You're always in here with the twins, and don't get me wrong. You're the best father in the world guy, no one even comes close to you. But what you need is a good date."

"Thank you for reminding me that apart from watching the boys I have no outside life Wally," muttered Kaldur taking the chicken out the pan. Artemis uncorked the wine she'd brought as a gift on the table, and then smacked Wally upside the head.

"See what you did asshole," she said with a smirk.

"I didn't mean it that way," sighed Wally.

"I know how you meant it Wally," said Kaldur placing baked macaroni and cheese on the plates. "TEJAAAAY, CRASSIUUUS, DINNERTIME!"

The twins came thundering down the stairs as usual, washed their hands in the sink, and sat on either side of Barbara. They had cried for an entire hour when Kaldur had told them Barbara wouldn't be able to use her legs anymore, and now they considered themselves her personal bodyguards and servants.

"I'm just saying Kal," said Wally with a mouthful of food. "You need a woman around the house. It would make your life a lot easier. You'd have someone to cook, clean, watch the twins, and overall just take care of you."

Artemis and Barbara both shot him stares of death.

"How do you put up with him Artemis," said Kaldur glaring at the Speedster as he put chicken on Tejay's plate.

"I make sure we never run out of Vodka," said Artemis taking a bite of her salad.

"Uncle Kaldur what's Vodka," asked Crassius with a mouthful of macaroni.

"It's adult juice," said Barbara passing him a napkin. "Can someone get me a soda please?" Both twins raced for the fridge and Kaldur mouthed "thank you" to Barbara.

"I don't need anyone to take care of me," said Kaldur. "I do a pretty fine job of that myself. Besides of the few dates I've gone on in the past few months, I never meet the right girl. It's always 'I'm not looking for a long term relationship' or 'I don't have time for children right now'; the first one I can deal with but the second one is obviously a major deal breaker for me. And as much as I may need a quick tumble, I try not to do one night stands anymore because of the goddamn predicament I'm in right now." As Kaldur said that he heard a pop and when he turned around Tejay was wearing the Sprite he was going to give to Barbara. "Go upstairs and change your shirt," sighed Kaldur. "Crassius grab that towel out the sink, and wipe the floor."

Tejay pouted and raced upstairs while Crassius wiped the floor.

"I don't know Kaldur," said Barbara biting her chicken. "For once Wally may have a point. Not on being a chauvinist asshole, but on getting back out there."

Kaldur lowered his voice so Crassius couldn't hear him and said," I just don't want things to be awkward for the boys that's all. If I bring a woman in here, I don't want them to think that she's going to be their 'mother' especially if it doesn't work out."

"I have a friend who you may like Kaldur," said Artemis with a sly grin. "She's 20, tall, brown eyes, and hair, and very single."

"Who is it," asked Wally.

"None of your damn business," cried Barbara.

"I can set you guys up if you want," continued Artemis sipping her wine.

Kaldur was about to gently reject Artemis' offer until when he heard Tejay scream from upstairs," DADDY THE TOILET'S THROWING UP!"

"Set it up as soon as possible," he said running upstairs with Wally.

**Next Night**

Kaldur walked into the cave wearing a black dress shirt and black slacks. He was stressing out. He just wanted tonight to be absolutely perfect. Yeah like that was going to happen. Red Tornado flew down from his apartment and looked at the Atlantean.

"Are you going on a human courting ritual tonight," he asked.

"Something along the lines of that," said Kaldur with a laugh.

"From what Superboy tells me the first date is normally the hardest."

"No kidding."

"And that every date after about the sixth or seventh normally ends in intercourse among younger couples." Kaldur simply shook his head in shame at that remark.

**"Recognized Nightwing B01, Kid Flash B03, Superboy B04, Robin B20, Blue Beetle B22"**

The guys all walked into the cave and saw Kaldur and began making whistling noises.

"Ready for tonight big guy," said Connor rubbing his shoulders.

"Hell no," grumbled Kaldur.

"Don't be so negative," said Tim with a smile. "You're going to do fine."

"But what if I say the wrong things?"

"Kaldur," groaned Jaime. "Tonight is going to be fine stop being so paranoid."

Kaldur's phone suddenly began buzzing. "Hello Kaldur speaking."

"Kaldur it's Dinah, I'm sorry but I can't baby-sit for you tonight."

"What's the problem?"

"There was an emergency at the boutique I work at and I'm going to be there all night."

"Fuck me," groaned Kaldur rubbing his head. "Okay I'll be right there."

"Sorry Kaldur."

Kaldur hung up his phone. "Well my date's off."

"Did that bitch cancel on you," yelled Connor.

"Connor," chided Dick. "Calm down please."

"No the date is still on but BC can't watch the boys," said Kaldur. "So now… I need a babysitter."

"I have files on goat eating habits that I need to download," said Red Tornado instantly. "It'll probably take all night." He flew back into his apartment. Kaldur looked at all his friends who began to sweat and come up with excuses to get out of watching his kids.

-"Uh I'm watching The Notebook with M'Gann."

-"I'm giving Zatanna a foot massage."

-"To quote Hidan he said 'we are not going to spend the night watching those two terrors Jaime Reyes'."

-"Batman's teaching me how to brood in the rain the right way tonight."

-"I have a cold."

Kaldur glared at all of them and said," you hate The Notebook, you hate touching Zatanna's feet, it's not raining and your too nice to brood, and your metabolism makes it impossible for you get a cold. Jaime's the only one who I can't prove was lying." Jaime smiled and wiped his forehead. "Come on guys I need one of you to watch them."

Connor glared and lifted Wally off the ground by the back of his neck.

"You volunteered him for this, you watch the devils," he growled.

"Hey wait that's not fair," cried Wally. "I don't want to watch Freddy and Jason!"

"We'll get him there," said Dick. "Have fun Kal."

Kaldur smiled and ran out the cave before Wally could break free from Connor and escape his doom.

**25 minutes later**

Kaldur had been sitting in the Blue Dolphin waiting for his date. This place had memories good and bad. This was the last place Tula had eaten, but it was also the place the twins had their first birthday. It was also the last place where he had seen his former best friend happy before his life was ruined. Before Kaldur could continue to put himself into a deep depression, he felt someone touch his shoulder.

"Excuse me are you Kaldur Durham? I believe Artemis told you about me."

Kaldur sighed and turned around and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Goddess."

His date was standing in a sapphire colored dress with matching heels and a blue handbag. Her hair was auburn colored and cut just below her shoulder. Her skin was the beautiful color of tan. She had a few freckles going across her nose; but what he loved the most about her was her eyes. They were the most beautiful color of hazel he'd ever seen. He mentally reminded himself to give Artemis the best back massage she'd ever felt to repay her.

"Sorry," she said giving him her hand. "My name is Miranda Jackson, but Goddess does work though."

He kissed her hand and said," I said the first thing that came to my mind. Was I wrong?"

"Not at all."

They walked over to their table and after Kaldur had pulled her seat out and sat down himself Shawn came over.

"So Kaldur, what can I get for you and the lady," he asked. "Water?"

"I think I'll have a Long Island Ice Tea," said Miranda.

Oh shit thought Kaldur. He had learned the hard way that himself, alcohol, and ladies probably weren't the best combination. But Miranda was so pretty that he had to make a good impression.

"I'll take the original Margarita," he said. Shawn nodded and left.

"So I'm curious," started Miranda. "How do you know Artemis?"

Well that was fast thought Kaldur. Already a question that he had to lie about. This relationship was already starting off great.

"Artemis and I met through a mutual friend," he said. "I understand that you know her boyfriend Wally?"

"Who doesn't know Wally, have you seen the guy eat?"

"Have you ever paid for the guy to eat? Put a serious hole in my bank account one night." Miranda let loose a small laugh. Suddenly Kaldur's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. "Speak of the devil," groaned Kaldur. "I'm sorry but I-"

"It's okay," she said.

Kaldur answered and said," what is it Wally? I'm on a date remember."

"Dude your son said it's okay for them to have ice cream but I thought I'd call you first. Is it cool?"

"WHAT?! Hell no it's not cool. It's slmost 9:30, and they go to bed at 9:00. They should be in bed right now!"

"Crassius said they could stay up."

"And you listened to a six year old? Tell them I said to go to bed right now!"

"Okay and dude how's the date going?" Kaldur clicked the phone off in irritation.

"What was that all about," asked Miranda sipping her drink that had just arrived.

Kaldur groaned and said," I left a red headed moron to watch my son and nephew."

"You have a son," asked Miranda.

"Yes, but my nephew lives with us as well."

"Where's your son's mother?"

"She died in childbirth I'm afraid."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"It's okay, it's all a really long story I don't want to bore you with."

Miranda smiled and said," well we aren't going any where for a while. If your willing to talk, then I'm willing to listen."

Kaldur smiled and for the next 15 minutes until their food came, he recounted (with a few left out details) how the twins both came into his care. And it was strange but he actually felt good talking about it with a stranger. It was like getting a weight off his shoulder. Once dinner was over and three Margaritas had been ingested; Kaldur was feeling very hot, and very buzzed. He knew it would be a minute before he was able to drive home tonight.

"Had one too many," she asked as they exited the restaurant.

"Just a little," said Kaldur stretching. "If you don't mind would you care to walk it off with me?"

Miranda put her arm around his waist and said," I would love to." They headed towards the park.

"It seems like forever since I just cut loosed and relaxed like this," said Kaldur.

"I know what you mean," she replied. It was quiet for a second. "Soooo are you one of Artemis' friends that are on that superhero Team she tells me about?"

Kaldur stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her. "How much do you know," he asked at once.

I've been friends with Artemis for a while now, and she decided to trust me with the info. But I don't know anyone's secret identity. She told me Wally's on the Team too, but I don't know which power he has. He could be anyone from Blue Beetle to Nightwing and I wouldn't even know it. And judging from the amount you're sweating right you're on the Team too, now I just have to guess what power you have. Or… you could tell me."

Kaldur really wanted to tell her but he had just met this woman. He had no reason to trust her with information like this at all. If he showed Miranda his powers, she would know exactly who he was. Superhero and secret identity an all. There definitely needed to be more trust. But he really liked Miranda lot. He walked over to the fountain and placed his hand it the water, and when he pulled it out he was holding a sword made of water, and then he exposed his gills.

"Can you guess who I am now," he said with a smile.

"Aqualad," she said with a smile. She ran her hands gently down his gills. "And the entire time I thought you were Superboy."

Kaldur began laughing so hard that tears fell out his eyes.

"What's so funny," she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"That you compared me to Superboy. We aren't even remotely alike."

"Yeah how're you different?"

Kaldur stopped laughing and just smiled. "Sorry I can't give you that much information."

Miranda pouted and rolled her eyes. "Hey you can't blame a girl for being curious," she sighed.

Kaldur looked at his watch it was 10:30 and he'd promised Wally that he'd be back by 11:00.

"Well I should probably go," he said sadly. "I told Wally I'd relieve him from punishment at 11."

"For what it's worth Kaldur," she said walking up to him. "I think it's pretty fucking awesome that you take care of your son and nephew."

"Yeah well the state says I go to jail if I don't."

Miranda laughed and made eye contact with him and Kaldur made eye contact with her. And slowly and surely she kissed him on the lips. It was an absolute sweet sensation; he had almost forgotten what a real kiss felt like. His entire body was on fire from the alcohol, but he didn't want to stop at all. Suddenly he put a hand out and stopped her.

"I am sorry," he said. "I like you a lot Miranda, but I don't want to move too fast."

"No you're right," she said all out of breath. "We shouldn't go too fast."

She smiled and he put his forehead against hers. Miranda was about to kiss him again when his phone rang. He looked and saw it was Wally again. Kaldur flung his phone open and roared," WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"Dude these kids are demons. When the hell are you coming home?"

"Wally West, I told you they go to bed at 9! Why the fuck are they still up?"

"I told them if they put on their pajamas and got ready for bed with no arguments they could have a little bit of ice cream."

"Damn it Wally! You think giving kids sugar, and then trying to send them to bed was a good idea? You're such a dumbass!"

"I know that now and I've always known that. I'm fighting for my god damn life here man and all I have to defend myself is a wooden spoon. You gotta get over here before they kill me."

"I'll be there in ten." Kaldur clicked his phone off and rubbed his head. "Sorry," he sighed. "But I left an inexperienced babysitter at the house. And if I don't get there soon I wont have a house to return to."

"Well what part of Gotham do you live in," she asked.

"I live in Central Gotham by Wayne Enterprises."

"Well I live near West Gotham but a friend gave me a ride here to the restaurant. Would you mind giving a lift to my house?"

"Of course not c'mon."

"Good and even though they don't deserve it, I have a box of cheesecake in my fridge that you can bring the boys."

"I love cheesecake."

"Most men do."

**10 minutes later**

Kaldur slammed Miranda's front door so hard it almost splintered. At the moment he had his tongue damn near down her throat, as the two made their way to her bedroom. They were walking and removing clothing at the same time. Kaldur could feel his phone buzzing but he ignored it. Shoes, heels, and socks were flying in every direction. Every kiss she gave him felt like paradise. When they reached the bedroom, she pushed him on the bed, climbed on top of him, tore his shirt open and immediately began kissing him on his chest. She lifted her dress to reveal a black bra and panties. Suddenly his phone buzzed again and he saw Wally's caller ID. He placed the phone on the dresser and continued kissing Miranda. Miranda then got off his lap and unzipped his slacks with her teeth. He took his pants off and revealed his Superman boxers.

"And you wonder why I thought you Superboy," she said seductively.

"I can show why I could still be Superboy," said Kaldur winking. He flipped her on her back and kissed her on her neck a few more times; then as he got ready to take his boxers off, his phone rang again. Getting annoyed he answered and growled," this better be fucking important Wally."

"Daddy when are you coming home?"

At the sound of his son's voice, all horniness reluctantly left him instantly.

"Tejay what are you still doing up," he asked running a hand over his head.

"Uncle Wally said we could stay up as long as we didn't hurt him anymore."

Kaldur looked a Miranda who had climbed underneath the covers. Then even worse she threw her bra and panties out from underneath her. Fuck me he thought.

"I'm coming home right now, don't hurt your Uncle Wally, and don't mess anything else up."

He hung up, and began gathering his clothes.

"You're better than most men I've dated," said Miranda. "Most men tell their children they'll be home in an hour. That always turns me off."

"Yeah," said Kaldur throwing his slacks back on. "Well if I don't get back right now they'll kill Wally."

As he was leaving her room she ran up to him in a pink robe and said," next time have Superboy baby sit."

Kaldur smiled and kissed her before saying,"can't Superboy has a real order of protection against them." He smiled and he left.

**15 minutes later**

Kaldur was expecting a small mess when he got home, not absolute carnage. One of the couches was upside down. There was water on the kitchen floor, the dishes weren't done, the TV was as loud as it could be. He looked and saw Wally tied up in one of Tejay's technological gizmos. Suddenly Crassius and Tejay came running through the house laughing holding toys, but the laughter died and turned to fright when the saw Kaldur who was tapping his foot in impatience.

"Both of you go to bed right now before I beat your little asses," yelled Kaldur. Both twins sprinted for the stairs, flew up them, and went into their rooms to go to sleep. Kaldur walked over to Wally and released him from the gadget and said," that's how you make two children go to sleep! You fucking suck, you know that right?"

Wally was red as an apple. He snarled," you're raising savages in this house. Where the hell were you?"

"Trying to have adult fun, but it was ruined because someone with super speed can't watch two goddamn six year olds."

Wally only hearing the first part of the sentence said," dog. So c'mon give me details details."

"Wally," said Kaldur. "We are not Artemis and Zatanna; we're not going to sit and gossip about what happened."

"So it was that good huh?"

"Fucking amazing."

The Speedster stretched and yawned. "Well fill me in tomorrow dude, it's a long 100 mile 10 minute run to Central City."

Kaldur smiled and said," hey Wally… thanks alot for the pick me up."

Wally returned the smile and said," you're my bro Kal. I was happy to help dude." And with that he sped out the front door.

Kaldur set to restoring order to his house when he got a text message.

"_We need to do this again sometime minus the interruption" – Miranda_

"_I agree, later this week" – Kal_

"_I wouldn't miss it, and who knows maybe you'll get to finish the cheesecake this time" – Miranda_

"_That's the plan" – Kal_

**A/N - I figured that it was about time to give Kaldur another love interest. And month wise in the story we're about to enter into October that way I can keep track of when to do the weddding because I'll forget that's how crazy I am**


	67. The Truth about Kyle

**A/N - Well this chapter took a minute to put together but as usual I had fun writing it. And to the guest who asked me Miranda Jackson is completely a made up name I came up with. I looked at my shelf where I keep my video games and books. First name Miranda from Mass Effect 2, and the surname Jackson from the Lightning Thief. Now enough babbling. **

**Enjoy!**

Superboy's face was being crushed into the ground by the blockbuster creature that was formerly known as Desmond; the man who used to run Cadmus. Desmond lifted Superboy up and head butted him sending him flying into a car.

"I'm going to end you," Desmond roared running at him.

Superboy got up and used his heat vision and forced Desmond back.

"I don't know how you got out of Belle Reve Desmond," yelled Superboy. "And I don't care, but right now, YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!"

Superboy flew right at Desmond and hit him hard in the gut, then lifted him by the throat. He took a deep breath and prepared to use his cold breath, when a green blast of energy hit Desmond's face.

"Argh," screamed Superboy grabbing his hand in pain. GL flew down from the sky and was shooting barrage after barrage of energy beams from his ring at Desmond. Superboy was angry but combined his heat vision with the energy beams and working together they took Desmond down.

"I didn't realize that you would need my help so much," said Kyle smugly coming down from the air.

"I didn't," growled Connor. "And do you think you could warn me the next time, you blasted my hand too."

"I saw you getting you're face crushed into the ground, a little burn on your hand wasn't going to cause you too much more damage."

Connor was about to retort when his Comm. went off. He put a finger in his ear and said," go ahead Oracle."

_"Superboy," came Oracle's voice. "There's a bank robbery going on 20 miles south from your position. Thirteen robbers and all of them are armed."_

"Okay, GL and I are headed that way."

_"Good Nightwing and Blue Beetle are headed that way too, it'll make things a lot easier."_

Superboy ended the call and looked at GL and growled," let's go."

He jumped in the air and flew south with GL pulling up the rear. The closer they got, the more Superboy heard gunshots going off. He sped up some. As they came up on the crime scene he saw the gunman leaving the building. GL fired an energy blast from his ring and immediately took one of the robbers down.

"Be careful of civilians," ordered Superboy descending.

"Just stay out of my way," replied GL.

Superboy landed and immediately took out three of the robbers with quick jabs; only 9 remaining. Suddenly 2 bullets flew down from the sky. One hit an elderly woman in the chest killing her instantly and the other blasted Superboy right in his head.

"NOOO," screamed GL running over to the woman.

"Son of a bitch," Superboy snarled falling to one knee clutching his head. The bullet hadn't broke the skin of course but it still hurt like hell. He looked up and saw a red biker helmet holding a sniper rifle. Suddenly Nightwing zoomed past him on a motorcycle.

"I've got the sniper," he yelled. "You guys stop the robbers." Suddenly GL screamed and flew into the air firing beam after beam at the sniper. His lantern uniform was covered in blood. "I said I have the sniper GL."

"Fuck you," GL bellowed back. "He belongs to me, stay out of my way!"

They both raced after the man in the red helmet. Then Superboy realized it. Red Helmet, he'd read it in the mission report. Oh shit he thought. Jason Todd.

"What the hell is going on," cried Blue Beetle. He was in front the civilians protecting them from gunfire with a giant blue shield.

"A big fucking mess," Superboy replied. He knew that Nightwing was hell bent on revenge for Barbara, but GL had snapped after seeing that old woman get shot. Snapping back to reality Superboy fired his heat vision at all the robber's guns making them too hot to touch. Then in two minutes flat he and Blue Beetle took the rest of them out. "Blue I have to go after them. Do you think you can handle things here?"

"Yeah I'm fine bro, hurry after them."

Superboy nodded and flew after Nightwing and GL. He found them a couple of rooftops over and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was a three-way deadlocked battle. Green Lantern vs. Nightwing vs. Jason Todd. Energy blasts, gadgets, and bullets were flying every where. What the fuck was going on? Nightwing and GL were both fighting Jason but trying to stop the other from getting to him. Nightwing ran up to Jason and disarmed him from the gun and began fighting hand-to-hand with him. They were both equally matched. Nightwing tried a spinning heel kick which was ducked under, Jason tried to punch him but Nightwing caught his punch. Then GL flew up and shot an energy net out his ring which both former Boy Wonder's dodged.

"Get out of the way Nightwing," roared GL.

"I told you to leave this to me," screamed Nightwing. "Stop disobeying orders!"

Jason took that opportunity to grab his sniper rifle. Nightwing flung an explosive shuriken and GL fired a blast from his ring but they unfortunately collided together exploding creating a large smokescreen. Superboy using his X-ray vision spotted Jason. He took aim then fired his heat vision catching Jason right in the chest. GL and Nightwing turned back and saw the angry Kryptonian. Superboy flew through the smokescreen and picked Jason up by the throat and broke his snipe rifle. When he exited the smokescreen Superboy saw that he had blown a hole in Jason's shirt with his heat vision. Jason tried to move but Superboy squeezed his neck harder.

"Don't move," he ordered. "Unless you want to black out." Jason nodded his head yes, and then Superboy turned and started yelling at Nightwing and GL. "Are you two fucking kidding me? We're a Team. We don't fight like a bunch of goddamn children on a mission!"

"I gave him an order," cried Nightwing.

"Which wasn't followed I get it Dick, but your behavior wasn't any better."

Suddenly Jason started laughing. "How do you all expect to defeat the Light," he managed to choke out. "You'll never defeat us if you can't even work together."

Superboy squeezed Jason a bit harder until he turned red. "No one said you could talk jackass. I'm going to get you back for what you did; all those damn scars still haven't healed from when you stabbed me."

"Yeah and what about the bomb," asked Jason with a sick smile.

"What bomb," said GL.

"The one in the bank. Surely the police are there by now and I'm sure your little friend is in the bank now trying to help restore order. But what the cops don't know is that more people are on their way to the bank."

As if on cue Superboy's Comm. went off.

_"Superboy we've got more armed gunman converging on the bank," said Oracle._

"Oracle can you get someone else," he asked.

_"Negative, the Team is too spread out."_

Then Blue Beetle got on the feed.

_"SB, 20 more gunman just arrived," he yelled. "I can't fight them all and protect everyone who's here. You three need to get back here ASAP."_

Superboy knew what had to do. There would be another time for Jason Todd but civilians took priority. He flung Jason down har and quick as lightning grabbed GL and Nightwing by the scruffs of their collars and at speed flew back to the bank.

**1 hour later**

Connor and Jaime were both watching as Batman shredded the living hell out of Dick and Kyle. He had been going on for about 20 minutes now and didn't seem like he was going to let up at any time.

"You two are lucky that you managed to get everyone out in time before the bomb detonated," he roared. Dick glared at him and Kyle avoided the Dark Knight's gaze. Batman got in Kyle's face and said," you are new to this Team Kyle, so consider this your first and only warning. When a senior member of the Team gives you an order next time you will follow it without hesitation. Do you understand?" Kyle turned his head. "I said do you understand?"

Kyle muttered back," yes."

"Good and you," Batman said to Dick. "You will never let your personal feelings get in the way of a mission again. Jason may have paralyzed Barbara but you are the Team leader. You cannot let that distract you from what is important on a mission. The safety of civilians take priority over your own selfish revenge. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good you both are dismissed."

Red Tornado flew down from his apartment and began to converse with Batman. Dick headed to his room and when he got there Connor heard the door slam. Kyle glared at Connor. The Kryptonian was the one who had called Batman and informed him of the situation. He didn't have a choice, Kyle and Dick were out of control today and the Bat needed to be informed.

"Thanks a lot," said Kyle sarcastically.

"Anytime," said Connor with a smile.

Kyle glared at him and went to the zeta tube.

**"Recognized Kyle Rayner B24"**

Jaime stretched and said," well I should be getting home too. Don't need my mom and stepdad worrying about me."

**"Recognized Blue Beetle B22"**

Now Jaime was gone.

"Good job out there today." Connor turned as Barbara was talking to him. She wheeled herself into the debriefing area with Tornado behind her. "Sorry you had to handle that mess today Connor," she sighed.

"It's okay," Connor grumbled. "I mean you both can't be too mad at Dick."

"He let his emotions get the better of him," said Batman angrily. "And he endangered the mission. He's been doing this longer than any of you, he knows better."

"Even the best of leaders make mistakes," said Red Tornado.

"Red Tornado's right Bruce," said Connor. "Do you think if my father saw you robbed of your legs that he'd take it easily?"

Batman remained silent.

"Give him time Bruce," said Barbara touching his elbow. "This is just as hard on him as it is me."

The Dark Knight nodded his head and he and Barbara both made their way towards the main exit, and Tornado flew back up. Connor headed towards the zeta tube. He was going to pop in Smallville, check on his grandmother then head home to M'Gann. Or he was until he saw the zeta tube info. He had expected Jaime was lying to him about tubing home. He knew that Jaime was going to see Barda who was now living with Cassie and her mom. Cassie's mom was okay but she knew to tell Jaime to go home after 10. Jaime hadn't zeta tubed to Cassie's, he'd taken it to Detroit. Then he saw something that got his attention as well. Kyle had taken the tube to Detroit as well. Connor raced into his room and grabbed a black leather coat and some gloves. He knew Detroit was cold around this time.

Connor exited and immediately knew that he was in the slums. The entire area just said abandoned. He looked around for signs of Jaime or Kyle but didn't get any. Using his infra red vision he flew into the air and looked for their unique heat signatures. It was about two minutes but he found them. They were both in the same area. One of them was on his knees and the other was patting him on the back. Connor sighed and slowly flew over that way. How was it that he always ended up consoling the newbies? As he got closer he saw that Kyle was on his knees crying. Connor couldn't believe it. Who or what in the hell could make tough guy Kyle Rayner cry? As soon as his feet touched the ground Jaime turned around.

"Connor," he said in shock. "We were just uh-"

He put his hand up and Jaime stopped talking. "When did you two become friends," Connor asked.

"We haven't exactly hit the friend mark just yet, more like respected rivals."

"Rayner you okay," he asked.

"Just…just go... please go away," Kyle croaked.

"Look kid I'm sorry that I told Batman on you today, but you and Dick didn't give me a choice. You guys were out of control."

"Connor please just leave," said Jaime.

"No I'm not leaving unt-"

"JUST GO THE FUCK AWAY!"

Kyle raised his ring and his GL uniform appeared with a swirl of green. Connor could see tears falling from beneath his mask. He pointed his energy ring at Connor. The Kryptonian didn't flinch, but he did steal a glimpse at the root of the tree. There was a tombstone and a bouquet of flowers.

_Here lies Gertrude Rayner. Beloved mother, grandmother_

_And wonderful member of our community_

_Lost by gun violence gone too soon._

_Sunrise 1940: Sunset 2012_

Now Connor understood; everything made sense now. Why Kyle freaked when he saw Jason shoot and kill that old lady today. And Connor remembered the Dick told him that Kyle was shaking really badly when Barbara was shot too.

"How long ago has it been since she died," asked Connor gently.

Kyle glare turned into a sob and his uniform vanished. "Two months ago tonight," he whimpered sitting down. More tears fell from his face as he began to talk.

**Kyle's Tale**

Kyle was running in the supermarket. His Grandma Gertrude walked so fast sometimes that it was insufferable. For a 72 year old woman, she was in better shape that most 30 year olds. The two of them lived together in her house. His father had been killed at the start of the Iraq War and shortly after his mother was the victim of a brutal gang rape from which she got pregnant. She tried to self-abort and when that didn't work she put a gun in her mouth and killed herself. Orphaned at age 8, Kyle's only relative was his father's mother Gertrude Rayner. They had been living together for 9 whole years. And as much as he missed his parents, living with his Grandma was just great. She had a tongue like barbed wire the way she talked to people. No topic or person was off limits. Kyle was her favorite thing to make fun of though. She knew that she had to be tough raising a teenage boy. His introduction to the topic of sex was hell on earth; and it was probably why he had only had sex once. Because of his Grandma he was too scared to do it again. After his Grandma Gertrude caught him and a neighbor girl "hitting a home run together" in her house, she threatened to walk around the house in a thong for a month if he ever did it again in her house. Normally he called her bluffs, but that was one bluff he couldn't risk to be wrong about. But despite he craziness he loved her to death. He walked over to the shopping basket and saw the cereal she had just dropped in.

"Grandma, I don't like Cinnamon Toast Crunch," he complained.

"I know that you don't," Gertrude cackled. "Those are for me."

"Can I have some Cocoa Pebbles?"

"No chocolate doesn't agree with me, it'll be all bad in the bathroom."

"Captain Crunch?"

"I don't like the way they taste."

"Trix?"

"Hell to the no they're gross."

"So what are you buying for me?"

"Not a damn thing. I don't recall you giving me a rent check this month. When you start paying bills, we'll eat whatever the hell you want. We'll eat steak on the roof when you start paying for it."

Kyle laughed. He couldn't argue that point with her. He was heading into his Senior Year of High School and after that he was headed to college so he could learn to be a surgeon. He was going to take care of his Grandma after all the help she had given him. She was never going to pay another bill once he was surgeon.

"Grandmas are supposed to be nice not mean."

"And Grandsons are supposed to be cute not butt ugly, what's your excuse sweetie?"

"You know when I'm surgeon, I'll make sure not to share any money with you."

"The hell you won't. I'll kill you my damn self, make it look like an accident, and collect the insurance money if you don't share any of that cash you'll be making with me."

"You'd kill your own grandson for money?"

"You damn right I would. Then I would be able to get me a nice young boyfriend and show him how we Granny's can really get down."

Kyle covered his ears and said," that's so gross."

"Grandma has needs to Kyle. How the hell do you think your dad god rest his soul got here?"

"Hmmm the stork?"

"The stork had nothing to do with it, although I do remember a lot of gin and having sex with your Grandfather in the back of his car. Nine months later your daddy was here." Kyle shook his head in disgust while Gertrude cackled loudly as they got in the checkout line. "What kind of surgeon do you want to be," she asked.

"Easy," said Kyle. "A Plastic Surgeon. Celebrities come in all the time and they pay large amounts of money to change their bodies. I could make a fortune off people like Joan Rivers."

"Well good become a plastic surgeon, because Grandma needs a new pair of boobs mine are starting to sag just a little bit."

Kyle glared at her as they exited the store. As they were walking to the car there was an explosion up ahead. A car had exploded in the parking lot. Flames shot every where. He saw a man dragging a large man away from the flames. Kyle rushed to help them.

"Oh shit Kyle get your ass back here," ordered Gertrude.

Kyle ignored her. He grabbed the man's feet and together him and the stranger carried the large man to safety. Gertrude ran up to him and slapped him aside the head.

"You little fuck don't you ever worry me like that again," she cried. "You damn near gave me a heart attack." She pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Grandma," said Kyle. "But I couldn't just watch that man die."

"I know. You're so much like you're father, he never could watch people in danger too."

They watched as the police and firefighters arrived and controlled the situation. Kyle looked at his Grandma and saw a red dot was on her chest. It was weird, it looked like a toy laser. He'd seen them before but it was weird. It was coming at a strange diagonal angle. Two seconds later his Gertrude's chest exploded and blood landed all in his face.

"GRANDMA," he screamed.

Gertrude collapsed to the ground and started coughing. She was gasping for air and convulsing. Kyle watched as the police rushed to her. Then he heard Gertrude exhale her last breath, and Kyle yelled as he knew she was dead. He fought tooth and nail to get to her body but a policeman held him back. Kyle pushed the officer away and looked up at the rooftop. He could see a man in a red hood biker helmet holding a sniper rifle, next to him was a middle eastern looking woman. They both turned and walked away.

**End Story**

By the time Kyle finished his story Jaime was crying too, and Connor was on the brink of tears. Kyle had been through so much it was no wonder he didn't want to open up to any members of the Team. He'd lost his father, then mother, and then his grandmother and all to guns. Any more losses might kill him.

"Where have you been living then," asked Connor.

"I ran away from the foster home they placed me in," said Kyle. "There was no fucking way I was staying there. I would sleep in alleys, break into shops for food, and took a bath only when I could. One night while I was in an alley, a man saw me and let me live in the piece of shit building I stay in now. It's better than nothing."

"How did John Stewart find you," asked Jaime.

"He didn't," replied Kyle wiping his eyes. "One day a power ring came to me. It brought me to OA. But I didn't work well with the new recruits; not to mention I absolutely frikken hated Kilowog and tried attacking him one day. Worst mistake of my life, he knocked me out for two whole days. So I was sent back to Earth to be trained by John."

"Does John know about your living arrangements," asked Connor.

"No."

Connor sighed. There was no way in hell he could let this kid stay here by himself anymore.

"Why don't you sleep at the cave," asked Jaime.

"I don't like the cave," said Kyle. "I want to sleep in a home, not some bunker."

"Well you can't go back to your apartment Kyle," said Connor. "If it's a piece of shit, then Batman would kill me if I let you stay there. You're a minor you have to stay with an adult."

"I don't want to live at the cave!"

"I didn't say you had to live at the cave. M'Gann and I have a two bedroom and the second room is full of just crap. We could clear it out and you could stay with us."

"No hell no, I don't want your damn charity."

"I'm not offering charity, I'm offering a place for you to stay you little shit."

"The answer is still no!"

"Why?!"

"BECAUSE I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOU! I'M FINE JUST BY MYSELF!"

"THEN FINE! STAY YOUR LITTLE ASS HERE ALL BY YOURSELF AND BE ALONE! Jaime let's go!" Jaime started to protest but Connor put a hand up to silence him. "It's almost 12, your parents are really going to be worried. Let's go."

Jaime sighed but made his wings appear and he followed Connor into the air back to the zeta tube.

"That's not fair Connor," said Jaime. "You can't tell Batman."

"Jaime do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

They both flew back to the tube in silence.

**2 hours later**

Connor was staring at the ceiling with M'Gann sleeping on his chest. All he could do was think of was Kyle. He handled that situation horrible as hell. He should've forced Kyle to come with him. He gently placed M'Gann on her side of the bed and got up to use the bathroom. While he was in the bathroom he heard a knock on his door. He answered it and there was Kyle holding a duffle bag and he was crying again.

"Kyle," said Connor. "What's wrong?"

"I... I just don't want to be alone anymore," he said barely above a whisper.

"Glad to here that."

"I don't want any charity though."

Connor folded his arms and said," I'm not offering any. I'm simply offering a friend a place to live. But if you're going to stay here you have to: A. be in school, and B. follow the rules. Understand?"

Kyle shook his head yes. Connor smiled, put an arm around the Green Lantern and ushered him into the apartment. He showed Kyle the spare room and left to get him a cup of water. And when he returned Kyle was knocked out on the bed. Connor put the water on the dresser, turned off the light and closed the door. He climbed back in the bed with M'Gann.

"Who was that at the door Connor," she asked.

"I'll tell you in the morning," he said kissing her. "Go back to sleep."

She took a deep breath and placed her head back on his chest. He started stroking her hair and thought about his predicament that he was in.

Connor closed his eyes and sighed. How the hell did he always get stuck with the freshman?

**A/N - My Auntie Michelle inspired the character Gertrude just because that's how she treats us. And I think you all figured out who killed Kyle's grandmother now.**


	68. The Flu

**A/N - It is amazing how a crazy chapter can come to me while I'm jogging around town. I think that it's partly because I was sick last week too so that's why I thought to write this chapter down.**

**Enjoy!**

"Ah… ah…ACHOOOO!"

Dick put his hand over his face as the Team Speedster sneezed. They were in the locker room at the cave changing their clothes getting ready to hit the showers. They had just been part of a stealth mission that surprisingly went absolutely perfect. It was one of the first times Batman had been speechless during debrief.

"Hey can you cover your mouth please," said Dick angrily throwing a towel around his waist. "You know how much I hate getting sick."

"Dude you already know know that I can't get a cold because of my metabolism," said Wally. "If I'm sneezing that just means that I have a little something up the snout."

"Yeah well it's flu season, and your metabolism doesn't protect you from that. And if I get sick because of you, you're going to have a fist up your snout and a foot in your ass."

"Bite me you bastard."

"Go to hell."

They continued trading barbs until Connor Kent walked into the locker room completely naked dragging the gigantic whining Wolf by the scruff of his neck. Connor was holding a bottle of dog shampoo, and a leash in his other hand.

"You know Supey if this were the girls side of the locker room we might appreciate the view of your butt and your junk in our faces," growled Wally. "But we're not, so cover your ass up with a towel until you and your mutt get in!"

"We're all about to get into one big shower and you're complaining about me being naked," asked Connor angrily. "Just shut up Wally. And I heard you sneezing down the hall. You'd better not be sick and spreading germs because I do not want to fucking get sick."

Wally gave the clone the finger and then Dick said," dude can't you give Wolf a bath at another time? His hair gets all over the shower floor and it takes forever for it to all come out."

"No it's easier for me to give him a bath when I take a shower, that way I don't have to take two."

"C'mon Connor no dogs in the showers man we frikken clean ourselves in there!"

"He's not a dog, he a cobra venom enhanced wolf and I'm done arguing. So you can both go home and take a shower, you can wait 30 minutes for me to finish with him, or we can all get in now. But either way, Wolf is getting his bath tonight."

And despite Wolf's protest Connor dragged him into the shower. Dick groaned angrily as he and Wally headed into the shower as well. After they all finished showering (Dick was pounced by Wolf twice), Dick left the cave and headed towards Wayne Manor. After dropping off some files for Bruce, and having a quick bite to eat; he raced home to get naked (again) and sweaty with his sorceress girlfriend before she went to bed. However as soon as he walked through the front door his heart dropped and shattered into one million damn pieces. Giovanni Zatara was on the pullout couch with a thermometer in his mouth, in his pajamas covered in blankets.

"Daddy your temperature is 101," cried Zatanna. "If this keeps up we're going to have to get you in an ice bath."

"Hey Zee, Zatara," said Dick. "You're sick sir?"

Zatara's entire face was red, his eyes were bloodshot, and his perfect hair was messy. "My boy being stuck as Doctor Fate doesn't mean I can't get the flu," he said. "That Helmet has no benefits at all. Sure I turn into a Lord of Order with supreme cosmic magical powers, but can I protect myself from getting sick? Unfortunately no."

Dick ran to Zatanna in the kitchen and whispered," what the hell is he doing here?"

"He's sick," said Zatanna as she stirred a pot of soup. "I thought you were a detective."

"Not my point, why is here HERE? Isn't there any where else that your father could be sick? I don't get why he has to be sick in my living room; I don't want to get sick AND I can't sleep with you if he's here."

"I can't believe how much of an ass you're being right now."

"So because I want to get laid and I don't want to get sick I'm an ass?"

"Yes you are! And I'm not even going to have this argument with you Richard. My father is staying here."

Dick now pissed off, stormed to their bedroom and went to sleep. When he woke up the next morning his throat felt like it was on fire, his head ached, his glands were swollen, his stomach was doing sommersaults, and his nose was stuffy. God damn it all to hell he had caught the flu.

"Son of a bitch," he whispered after coughing for about a minute straight.

Zatanna opened the door and took one look at him and said," oh my god not you too."

"Either that bastard Wally did this to me, or your infected father you wouldn't make leave did this to me."

"Daddy's just fine, he got up completely cured, and left this morning healthy."

"So use a spell on me like you did with my hangover."

"You can't cure a cold with magic, you're stuck like that until you get better."

"Well this is just fucking great." He started to climb out of bed and discovered that was immediately a bad idea. It was freezing in the house. "Zatanna turn up the thermostat," he cried putting on his blue robe. "It's Antarctica in here."

"Dick it's 75 degrees in here. And I hate to say this but you have to go."

"What do you mean I have to go?"

You're sick as hell and I have that big magic show I'm performing all week and I can't get sick. I'm sorry, but you can't stay here."

Dick looked down and saw there was a duffel bag at the foot of the bed full of his clothes. "So you're throwing me out of our house," he growled. "Fucking seriously?!"

"Dick I don't know if you know this, but when you get sick you are very mean to everyone around you. You have no patience for anything or anyone."

"I'm not mean."

"Oh yeah, how do these jeans make me look?"

"Fat."

Zatanna gasped and opened her mouth. "You see that right there?! That was some evil shit what you just said. You are an absolute dick when your sick."

"Oh wow you made fun of my name because that's never happened to me before. I mean nobody's ever made fun of the fact that my nickname is 'DICK'. Whatever I don't give a damn. I'll just go and stay at Bruce's. At least Alfred still loves me enough to take care of me unlike someone." Zatanna started shuffling her feet like she knew something that he didn't. "What," asked Dick grumpily. "What is it?"

"You can't go to the Manor," she said.

"Uh why the hell not?"

"Because you got Bruce and Tim sick last night too. Alfred called me this morning and told me that Bruce was throwing up all night and that he banished Tim to the cave so he could have all the attention. Bruce says if he sees you any time soon that he'll inflict pain and probably certain death upon you. Alfred says it's probably best if you stay away from the manor within the next four to five days."

Dick collapsed back on the bed as Zatanna finished packing his clothes. At least he knew who had gotten him sick. It was that bastard Wally; and somehow Wally was going to suffer his wrath.

**1 hour later**

Dick zeta tubed into the cave holding his duffel bag and a few blankets. He was trapped here for the next few days until his infection vanished. He had initially refused to go to the cave, but Zatanna had told him that if he got her sick it was going to be weeks before he touched her again.

"Today is Wednesday, just stay there until Saturday," Zatanna had said before he left. "If you're not fine by then, you can come home. At least by then all my shows will be over."

He walked into the cave living room and found Connor under his Superman blanket, snoring in his knitted onesie and holding onto a teddy bear dressed as Batman. On the coffee table Dick could see used tissues, Dayquil and Nyquil, and medicine to cure a sore throat. His face was all puffy and red. Wally had gotten him too.

He walked over to Connor patted him. The clone awoke grumpily and said," what do you want?"

"Really," asked Dick. "Batman build-a-bear?"

"What do you want asshole?"

"Move over because I want to use the pullout couch."

"No I'm laying on the actual couch. Go and sleep in your room."

"The pullout couch is more comfortable than my bed here."

"I don't care, the pullout couch is only made for one person to be comfortable, not two."

"C'mon Connor I'm sick stop being so damn selfish."

"Wow, pot calling the fucking kettle black! I'm sick too stupid ass, you're the one who's being selfish! I was here first and all you can do is think about yourself. Go and find some where else to sleep."

"OH MY GOD BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Dick and Connor both looked down the hall and saw Tim come walking up the hall dragging a blanket behind him with a tissue in his hand. His nose was super red. "I'm trying to sleep and all you two are doing is arguing," he growled.

"Don't yell at me you little fucker," roared Connor. "Sick or not, I will kick your ass."

"Nobody was even talking to you Tim," shouted Dick. "Get the hell out of here."

**"Recognized Kid Flash B03"**

Wally walked into the cave with a bag of clothes. His hair was a mess and his entire look just screamed I'm sick. Dick flung the remote at him which of course he dodged.

"This is your fault asshole," he said. "With your 'I can't catch a cold bullshit'. You gave us all the flu."

"Really Dick," groaned Wally sarcastically. "I thought Wolf gave us the flu. We should go and give him another bath to teach him a lesson about spreading germs."

"I told you to stay away from me if you were sick you bastard; you never listen to shit anyone tells you."

"And I told you that the Twilight Saga is a book for girls but you still read it anyways, so I guess you don't listen either. Who's your favorite the sparkly vampire, or the shirtless werewolf?"

"Oh you are such a fuc-"

**"Recognized Aqualad B02, Blue Beetle B22, Kyle Rayner B24"**

The rest of the Team males came into the cave wearing pajamas and holding bags. They halted Dick and Wally's argument. Kaldur who was wearing Hammerhead Shark pajamas coughed as soon as he entered the kitchen.

"Damn all of you guys too," asked Connor sitting up.

"Tejay got it last weekend at a sleep over from one of his little diseased bastard friends," said Kaldur hoarsely getting some water. "Came home and threw up on my fucking carpet. He gives it to his brother overnight; and as I'm taking Crassius to school the next day, he throws up in my car. After a few days they're fine, but of course this morning I wake up feeling like absolute shit. They saw me puking this morning too and told Black Canary when she picked them up from school for me. When she dropped the boys off, they were all wearing sick masks. I tried telling her I was fine, but she wouldn't hear it. Warned me if I go near the boys before I'm cured she'll bust my eardrums with a Canary Cry. Being sick is such a bitch. If I ever find out who gave it to my son, I'm going to go and sneeze in their parents' face."

"How'd you get it Jaime," asked Dick.

"My stepdad," coughed Jaime.

"Kyle what about you," said Tim rubbing his eyes.

"Connor gave it to me," replied the Green Lantern.

"How," said Connor. "I've been here since this morning."

"I know but last night when you weren't looking I took a sip of your beer to see how it tasted."

"Is that why there was spit all over the damn bottle?"

"Not important, but you must've already been sick so that's how I got it. I tried playing it off for as long as I could, but after I threw up at school today in Chemistry, my Vice Principal called M'Gann. I tried telling her I was fine, but after Connor threw up in her hair last night she wasn't trying to hear it. She had my shit packed as soon as I stepped through the front door."

"So how long does this torture last," Dick asked Kaldur.

"About three days," said Kaldur grabbins some tissues and blowing his nose. "That's how long the twins had it. Today is going to be moderate, Thursday is going to be the worst, and Friday we should be feeling better."

"Good," said Connor. "By the time all those days are gone I'll have buried your body Wally for doing this to me."

Wally rolled his eyes and flipped Connor off. Dick groaned as he thought about the situation. He was going to be trapped in the cave with all the male members of the Team for three days. It wasn't going to be so bad, he could do it.

**Later That Afternoon**

Dick was in the kitchen making himself a drink. He had tried taking a nap, but that was a colossal failure, so it was time for Plan B. He was going to kill all the germs in his system with alcohol or kill himself. He had been up 1/3 of the night before puking, and the other 2/3 he spent rolling around. At least at home last night Zatanna was there to somewhat take care of him, here he was on his own. There were bags under his eyes and he was overall just in a nasty mood at the moment. He had already thrown up at least three times today and unfortunately Kaldur snoring on the couch wasn't helping his mood at the moment at all. Just as he was about to throw a spoon at the Atlantean for him to shut up, Connor walked into the living area with a scowl on his face and headed right to Kaldur. He shook him roughly until he woke him up.

"Alright Fish King," growled Connor. "Where's my electric blanket?"

Kaldur pissed off at being awoken snarled back," you woke me up to ask me that shit? I don't have your stupid ass electric blanket!"

"I gave it to you earlier today when you asked for it."

"And I gave it to Jaime when he asked me for it. Go ask your little freshman if he's seen it!"

Dick walked over to the arm chair holding his Bloody Mary and said sarcastically," ladies ladies can't we all just get along? It's a beautiful afternoon, and we're all sick and feeling like shit. The least we could do is get along."

"Shut up Dick," they barked in unison.

Connor glared at Kaldur for a second then said," you're a goddamn liar Bastardlad. I know you have it, I can see it."

Kaldur flung a pillow at him and said," you're an asshole using your X-ray vision like that. What if I had been naked under here?"

"Just shut up and give me my damn blanket."

"You can't have it I need it Connor my feet and my chest are freezing."

"And what about my feet and my chest? They're freezing too."

"I don't give a damn about your feet and chest. I care about my feet and my chest right now; I need the damn blanket. I'm not giving it to you!"

Connor shook with rage and then got on the couch with Kaldur and they uncomfortably shared the blanket while glaring at one another.

"Get your nasty feet off of me," yelled Kaldur.

"Move over some then you," ordered Connor. "I don't have any room." Kaldur and Connor began moving their feet and adjusting and suddenly Connor yelled in pain and hunched over. "You kicked me in the nuts you fuck!"

"Yeah well you kept touching my arm with your crusty ass feet," retorted Kaldur.

Wally walked into the kitchen yawning and seeing the mess Dick left asked," what are you drinking at five in the afternoon that needed tomatoes and alcohol?"

Dick simply replied," Bloody Mary, duh. Normally I don't drink these, but I'm trying to kill all the nasty germs you gave me asshole."

"Blow me Dick."

"That's Artemis' job."

"Alright alright that's enough," groaned Connor. "We're all sick and we can't do anything about it. So for at least an hour can we put a hold on the arguing please?" The detective and the Speedster both shook their heads yes."

"Can I try some," asked Kaldur. Suddenly they heard running, a door slam and vomiting. Dick rolled his eyes and passed the glass to Kaldur. Kaldur took a sip and immediately stuck his tongue. Connor grabbed the glass and took a sip too and ended up with the same result. Dick got up and grabbed his glass and continued drinking like nothing was wrong.

"Richard," gasped Kaldur. "How much alcohol is in that drink?"

Dick sniffed and said," ½ a glass."

"You're going to kill someone," cried Wally.

"Yeah well if I'm going to be stuck in this damn cave with all of you, I'm going to need all the alcohol I can drink."

"Where are the Anti-Nausea pills?"

Jaime had walked into the room shirtless rubbing his stomach and looking really tired. He must've been the one puking.

"How you feeling kid," asked Connor.

"Seeing as how I just dry heaved for the fourth time today," replied Jaime as Wally passed him the pill. "I feel just terrible."

Wally placed a hand on his forehead. "You're still a little warm Blue, get another blanket for when you go back to sleep," he advised. "And grab some crackers to eat too dude. That pill is going to knock you out for about 4 hours and you need to keep your strength up."

"Make sure you drink plenty of water too," said Kaldur. "You need to stay hydrated.

"One of us will check on you later," said Dick after he drained his glass.

Jaime thanked them and went back into his room and then they all glared at one another again. They may have hated each other right now, but they could still take care of the younger teammates.

**Thursday Afternoon**

Dick was sleeping in Connor's bed. He was the only one with a King Size pillow top at the cave. He was using Wolf as a very comfortable pillow. Suddenly there was a bang on the door. Wolf started growling and Dick patted his ears to calm him down. He slowly dragged himself out of bed and answered.

"What do you want Tim," groaned Dick wiping his face.

"Do you know where the Dayquil is," asked the Boy Wonder.

The former glared at the current, slammed the door in his face and climbed back into bed. He was nearly back to sleep when there was another bang at the door. Dick popped his bloodshot eyes open. Someone was seriously going to get hurt if this shit kept up. He opened the door up and saw it was Kaldur.

"I need your help," Kaldur croaked. Dick rolled his eyes. His vomiting had finally stopped but he had a pain in the ass headache right now and just wanted to sleep. He sighed and followed Kaldur to the living area. Connor was curled up asleep and snoring in the armchair in nothing but his white and red Superman boxers. "I just took his temperature," explained Kaldur. "It's at 180."

Kryptonian physiology was very different from humans. Their core body temp couldn't rise above 185 or they'd be in serious trouble. They had to cool Connor down some way.

"Connor," said Dick shaking him hard. "Connor wake up."

"What the hell do you want," said the clone waking up angry.

"You're temperature is too high man," said Kaldur wiping his eyes. "We have to cool you do-"

"Get the hell away from me, I'm fine." Connor curled back up in the armchair to make himself more comfortable and then he went back to sleep.

"Now what," Kaldur asked. "Dick…Dick… RICHARD!"

Kaldur snapped his fingers under Dick's eyes. He had dozed off for a second. He just wanted to go back to sleep, but he'd never forgive himself if he let Connor roast because he was sleepy. Dick pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Yeah it's me," he said. "I need your help now."

**30 minutes later**

Dick was now sharing Connor's bed with Wolf, Tim, Kyle, and Wally. Surprisingly they all fit, and even more he was extremely comfortable. There was just the right amount of warmth in the bed, but Dick couldn't sleep because all three were sleep talkers.

"But Batman," whined Tim in his sleep. "I don't want to brood in the rain, it's really depressing."

"Beware my power," moaned Kyle in his slumber. "Green Lantern's sandwich."

"Artemis come on it's Wednesday night," begged Wally slowly. "Lose the pants pleeeeease?"

**"Recognized Superman 01"**

Upon hearing the Man of Steel enter the cave, Dick thankfully got out of bed and was careful not to disturb anyone's dreams. Clark was wearing a business suit, his glasses, and carrying a briefcase from work.

"You look awful Dick," said Clark.

"Nice to see you too," replied Dick yawning.

"Has anybody checked on you guys?"

"We're all big boys here Uncle Clark we can take care of ourselves."

"Would you like me to make you some chicken soup?"

"OH MY GOD PLEASE YES! I'M STARVING!"

Clark went into the kitchen and got to work.

"Aren't you worried about getting sick," asked Dick picking up the briefcase.

"No every flu season I take five flu shots to avoid getting sick," came the reply. "I told Connor to take them too but he doesn't listen." By the time Clark finished cooking the walking stomach had arrived.

"Hey Supey Sr," said Wally coughing. Clark walked up to the speedster and felt his forehead.

"You're still warm Wally," he said. "Have a bowl of soup then go back to bed."

Wally nodded. Clark walked over to Connor and carefully put a thermometer in his mouth and took it out two minutes later.

"Holy shit he's at 183," said Clark taking off his jacket. He flew down to the bathroom and came back with the portable tub and began filling it with cold water and blowing it with cold breath at the same time. Dick put a finger in the water and took it out at once. That shit was freezing, and they were about to put Connor in that. This wasn't going to be pretty.

Wally touched the water too and said," dude I hope you brought your umbrella. Because if Con's going into that cold ass water, this floor is about to be soaking wet."

Clark went over to Connor and tapped him on the shoulder gently and said," Connor…Connor c'mon you have to get up." The younger Kryptonian didn't even stir. "C'mon Connor your fever is too high we have to cool you down just a little."

"B-But."

"But what Kon-El?"

Connor still asleep groaned," but Dad; M'Gann and I only did it in your bed twice. It's just so comfortable on my back that we didn't even need to switch positions." Clark looked shocked, then shock turned to rage. He glared at Connor then grabbed the couch and lifted it with one hand causing his son to fall right on his head. "OW," yelled Connor. He looked around and upon seeing Clark asked," what are you doing here Dad?"

Clark say a single word. He angrily scooped Connor up like a baby and dropped him into the ice bath splashing water all over the floor and himself.

"HOLY SHIT," yelled a soaking wet Connor trying to escape. The Teen of Steel unfortunately wasn't as strong as the Man; Dick and Wally simply sat, watched, and ate their chicken soup as Clark half held and half drowned the screaming Connor in his ice bath.

**Friday Morning**

Dick was nearly cured. His headaches were gone, the coughing for the most part had stopped. Now he just had to deal with a stuffy nose, and a super sore throat. At the moment he was drinking plain orange juice out of a cup and had pitcher out too. Dick was reading the last Harry Potter book and sitting on the armchair. At the moment he was reading the part where Harry speaks with Albus Dumbledore one final time and his peace was interrupted.

"Do we have any orange juice left?"

He turned and saw that Tim had asked the question. Tim truly been an annoying kid brother this entire week. He had slept in the bed with Dick the night before and the little bastard snored a lot. Dick raised the pitcher and poured the remaining juice in his cup.

"No we're all out," he grumpily taking a sip.

"You're such an asshole," yelled Tim slamming the fridge door.

"You know Tim you have been annoying me since I got here into sick hell two days ago. Like really annoying me. If you keep this up so help me I'm going to punch you so hard in the mouth that Bruce will feel it back at the mansion."

Dick went back to reading his book and a second later jelly splattered all over the coffee table that was obviously meant for him. He looked up and saw Tim was holding a spoon smiling and smiling evilly. Dick jumped off the couch and chased him into the training area where they began eventually began sparring. Kick after kick and punch after punch, they went for what must've been thirty minutes before they were joined by Kaldur and Connor.

"_Gigano Reis," _yelled Kaldur. His tattoo's glowed dark purple and a ball of darkness about the size of a large beach ball flew at Connor and slammed him in the chest into a wall. Connor jumped back up and tackled Kaldur. Soon Kyle, Jaime, and Wally joined them as well and then it was an all out brawl. Literally every man for himself. Tim tripped Connor, Wally gave Jaime a bloody lip, Kaldur chopped Dick in the throat, Jaime blasted Kyle with the Plasma Cannon, Connor used his cold breath on Wally, Kyle used his power ring on Kaldur, and Dick hit Tim with a roundhouse kick.

Suddenly Dick screamed out," TIME OUUUUUUT!" Everyone stopped. Everyone had torn clothes and blood on them. "A-A-ACHOOO!"

"BLESS YOU," everyone said together. And then they all burst out laughing.

**Saturday Morning**

Dick walked back into his house completely cured. It was great being out of the quarantined zone and back in civilization. He looked at Zatanna and saw that she was in pajamas and a box of tissues next to her. He stroked her hair.

"Little kid sneezed on me last night," she croaked. "Woke up this morning like this."

"Oh my poor baby," he said rubbing her back. "I can't believe you're sick. Don't you worry at all, Richard's here to help."

"Aww thanks baby."

"You just sit right here and stay warm, try to feel better, and I'll go and pack your bag."

"What bag," she asked curiously.

Dick smiled an evil grin. "Well Zee you know I have those huge powerpoint presentations all this week," explained Dick. "And now that I'm better, if I miss even one of them because I get sick again, Bruce'll kill me. I guess... well what I'm trying to say is... you can't stay here." Zatanna glared at him and opened her mouth to say a spell, but Dick was ready for her. He threw a large piece of duct tape around her mouth and tied her hands behind her back with the rope he brought back from the cave. He knew she wouldn't be willing to go to the cave but she was going whether he wanted to or not. "Don't worry Zee you wont be alone at all. M'Gann, Artemis, Cassie, and Barda will be joining you from what the guys have told me. You ladies can make it a time for some female bonding if you don't kill one another first."

Zatanna grunted angrily and struggled against her bonds.

Dick kissed Zatanna on the forehead and said," I love you, really mean it, even if I'm taking revenge." He laughed his signature laugh and headed into the bedroom to pack her clothes.

**A/N - It was only fair that he got Zatanna back in the end.**


	69. Halloween: Return of the Witch Boy

**A/N - Alright everyone I almost didn't write this chapter but those twins I've created seem to be loved by everyone so I couldn't pass it up. The chapter is going to rotate point of views a few times but I've put whose point it is. Now since I forgot on the last chapter we're obviously at the end of October. I'm going to skip ahead to Thanksgiving and I know you'll love that one it's goin to be a Bruce POV, and then after that it's wedding time. Now enough updates from me.**

**ENJOY A TWIN HALLOWEEN!**

**Kaldur POV**

"C'mon daddy you're taking forever."

Kaldur sighed as he finished putting the black body paint onto Tejay's arms. Tonight was Halloween, the boys favorite Holiday. The boys always dressed as their favorite members of the Team or the League. Last year Tejay dressed as Batman and spent an entire weekend at Bruce's learning to do the Batglare. Crassius dressed as a Green Lantern last year, and Hal Jordan even gave him a power ring with enough energy to last for ten minutes. Martian Manhunter wasn't particularly happy about having to erase the town's memory when the boy caused a category three flood but things happened.

This year Tejay was finally dressing as his father which Kaldur couldn't help but love, but Crassius didn't want to dress as a Team or League member this year. He had recently started watching a show called Dragonball Z and his favorite character was a Saiyan named Vegeta. They had found the outfit in the store, but that wasn't good enough for Crassius. He had literally begged Kaldur on his knees for real armor. So on their last trip to Atlantis about a month ago; Kaldur had 'Saiyan Armor' forged in his nephews size. Crassius had even cut his hair for Halloween because he could always magically re-grow it. Dick bought him an all blue leotard which he threw the armor over, with a pair of white boots and white gloves. And after Kaldur spent ten minutes spiking his hair up with Gel, his homemade Vegeta nephew was standing in the kitchen.

"Daddy do I have to wear shoes tonight," asked Tejay.

"Hell yes you have to wear shoes," chided Kaldur washing the gel off his hands. "This is not the Flintstones. You might step on a rock and cut your foot open."

"You don't wear shoes on your missions."

"And do you know how many times I've cut my feet?"

"No."

"Neither do I. I can't count the number of scars on my feet; sorry Tejay, but you need to wear your tennis shoes."

"But I don't want to wear them."

"Put the damn shoes on or you don't go trick-or-treating tonight, your choice."

"Fine." As Tejay stomped upstairs to his room Kaldur could hear him complaining," how can I be Aqualad if I have to wear shoes? The real Aqualad doesn't wear shoes. I can't do nothing in this house."

Kaldur quickly turned around as Crassius suddenly started screaming. He balled his fist together and flexed his tiny muscles. One second later there was a swirling vortex of gold energy. Then his jet black hair turned yellow, and his violet eyes had turned green.

"Hey Uncle Kaldur look," he said with a smile and a golden aura radiating around him. "I'm a Super Saiyan."

Kaldur sighed and put a hand over his head. Color changing magic was the first level of magic any sorcerer in Atlantis learned because you didn't need tattoos for it, and it also required little to no power.

"Crassius Dorian Stormfin don't you dare do that trick tonight," ordered Kaldur. "Either leave normal or with blond hair, but don't switch once you leave this house. Understand?"

"Yeah I understand."

Crassius sighed and changed back to normal. Kaldur sighed and started packing his weekend bag. He was spending the weekend at Miranda's house. Tonight Zatara was going to watch the boys, and tomorrow Black Canary was going to pick them up and keep them for the rest of the weekend. Suddenly there was a ring at the door. That was weird strange because Kaldur never got trick-or-treaters. He opened the door and found Connor and James. Surprisingly this was James first year dressing as his father too. He even had Clark's perfect hair swirl. He was holding onto an orange pumpkin basket.

"Well here he is," said Connor. "All yours for the night."

"What are you talking about," asked Kaldur. "I didn't even know you were coming."

"Just like I didn't know you were coming that time you dropped the boys off to me."

"Connor that on Easter back in April and I had a work related emergency."

"I remember when it was, but that's beyond the point. I have a date tonight, so you owe me."

"What's the matter? You don't want to stay at home with your new freshman?"

"Kyle is giving candy out to the trick-or-treaters tonight. That's a one person job, no reason for us all to stay home."

"But I'm not even staying home tonight, Zatara is babysitting them while Miranda and I go out to dinner."

"Where are you guys going Blue Dolphin?"

"No Chevy's."

"M'Gann and I are going there too, care to double date?"

"I don't know man, remember what happened the last time you double dated?"

"Just shut up, I'll meet you back here in about one hour with my car. And make sure you bring a costume because M'Gann is making me wear one."

Connor jumped in the air and flew away and James rushed in to play with the boys and compare costumes. Kaldur sighed and closed the door. About ten minutes before Zatara was to arrive Tejay asked," daddy why aren't you getting ready?"

The Atlantean had been dreading this question all day. This was the first year that he wasn't taking them out for Halloween since they were two. In other words, his son and nephew were about to piss a temper tantrum big time.

"Well Tejay I'm not going out with you guys tonight," said Kaldur. "Zatanna's dad is going to take you guys out."

"Is he the guy who's always under that gold helmet that makes him talk with two voices," asked James.

"Yes James he is. I have a date with Miranda tonight so I can't take you guys."

"Have your date another night daddy," growled Tejay. "Tonight's Halloween, the best night of the year. I like it better than our birthday."

"Me too," agreed Crassius. "It's even better than Christmas."

"Boys it's one Halloween surely I can miss it."

"Halloween comes once a year Uncle Kaldur. Ever since you met this Miranda woman you go out with her all the time. You never even spend time with us anymore."

"That's not true and you both know it; I like Miranda boys. She's a nice lady if you guys would give her a chance."

"Why she's just a dumb girl," pouted Tejay.

Get back to me in ten years on her being just a dumb girl thought Kaldur.

"I'm sorry boys," said Kaldur. "I'm going on a date with Miranda and I'm staying at her house all weekend. Zatara is going to watch you tonight, and you're going to spend the rest of the weekend with Black Canary."

That caused both the boys yell out.

"Aww c'mon Uncle Kaldur," groaned Crassius.

"Oh my god," screamed Tejay tears coming out his eyes.

"What is wrong with you two," asked Kaldur angrily. Now they were both starting to piss him off.

"We were supposed to go Atlantis this weekend," sobbed Crassius tears forming in his eyes too. "You promised if we were both good in school all week that we could go. I haven't been to the Conservatory in forever. All my friends are learning new spells and I'm behind because we never visit anymore."

"And I'm almost out of melding clay," said Tejay. "I can't make any more gadgets until we go down there."

Oh shit thought Kaldur. He had promised them that. But he didn't honestly think they could be good for an entire week and it didn't even register that there were no calls from the Principal's office this week until now.

"Well," started Kaldur. "We can go next weekend I promise."

"You are not even fair," yelled Tejay. "All because of stupid Miranda." He stomped up the stairs and he slammed his room door. Crassius just grabbed a book and sat on the couch and hid his face but Kaldur knew that he was crying. Kaldur would make it up to them later; he hurried and finished packing, then threw on his vampire costume. Two minutes later, there was a flash of gold within the house and Doctor Fate appeared. He nodded to Kaldur and removed his helmet to reveal Zatara.

"Thanks again Zatara," said Kaldur shaking his hand.

"No problem my boy," replied Zatara.

He heard a honk outside. "Alright boys I'm leaving," Kaldur yelled. He grabbed his weekend bag and headed towards the front door. "Have a nice time tonight, get a lot of candy but don't eat it all, and be good for Zatara and Dinah. I love you."

Tejay ran out his flung his door open and ran out his room. His eyes were red from crying and he still had tear stains on his face.

"I HATE YOU," he screamed. Then he ran back into his room and slammed the door again. Kaldur shook his head and sighed then he left.

**10 minutes later**

**Tejay**** POV**

"Alright Aqualad, Vegeta, and Superman," said Zatara placing the Helmet of Fate on the coffee table. "Are we ready to trick-or-treat?"

Tejay was obviously still in a bad mood but he wasn't going to let his dad's stupid girlfriend keep him in a bad mood. It was time to go out and get candy.

"Aren't you going to put on a costume sir," asked James.

Zatara had on a black turtle neck and khakis. He waved his hand and a black bag appeared on the coffee table.

"Oh of course," he said. "I'm dressing as a pirate. Just give me a minute I have to call my daughter." Zatara pulled out a cell phone and began dialing.

"_We don't need him to come with us," said Crassius._

"_Well we can't just get rid of him can we," replied Tejay._

"_Actually we can."_

"_How?"_

"_I know a sleeping spell that Queen Mera taught me."_

"_Hello genius, this guy is a magic man. Magic wont work on him at all."_

"_It will if he can't see me casting the spell. You and James just have to distract him."_

"_Fine."_

Tejay knew James had super hearing so he whispered low enough only for the super child to hear him.

"Follow my lead."

Tejay tackled James and they began wrestling. Zatara believing they were actually fighting hung up the phone and tried breaking them up. Tejay could see Crassius moving his hands and a small green wave was appearing.

"_Pots," _cried Zatara. Tejay and James stopped moving. "What's going on here? Have you two gone crazy? Why are you fighting?" Crassius ran behind the old man and called his name. Zatara turned and Crassius blew a green powder into his face. "Sleep spell," moaned Zatara blinking his eyes quickly. "Oh shit. You three are…in… big-"

But he couldn't finish the sentence because he fell to his knees and passed out. James brought him a pillow off the couch and placed his neck on it.

"Okay what's going on," asked the Kryptonian.

"The three of us are going trick-or-treating alone tonight," said Tejay with a grin.

"Hold the kryptonite, wont we get in trouble if we do that?"

"We're through being good boys it doesn't pay off now. You in or you out?"

James laughed and said," of course I'm in. But I'm only five and you guys are six. Our parents would kill us if something bad happened because we went out alone."

Crassius looked at the Helmet of Fate and said," well... what if we take this? Zatanna's daddy always has this on his head and it makes him super strong. If we get into trouble one of us will just put this on."

Tejay smiled and said," I like it."

"Then why are we still here," asked the mini-boy scout. "There's candy that's waiting for us."

They put a power rangers blanket on Zatara and then grabbing their candy baskets; the trio headed out the door.

**Kaldur POV**

"Oh my god this place is so nice," said M'Gann. "I haven't been here in forever."

"They do have the best drinks," said Connor with a smile.

Kaldur was boringly stirring his margarita. He had been in a funk all night. Hearing Tejay scream 'I HATE YOU' really hurt his feelings and definately got him to thinking. Had he really been spending too much time with Miranda and neglecting the boys? He was just happier than he'd ever been since Tula's death but that was no excuse at all to ignore his son and nephew. If he had been, he was being selfish for sure.

"Baby is something wrong," asked Miranda for the third time snapping him out of his thoughts. She was dressed as a Dark Sorceress. "You haven't been yourself tonight."

"No I'm fine," lied Kaldur. "I just had a bad day at the office that's all."

"Well stop thinking about your bad day and drink you bastard," growled Connor. "You're ruining my buzz."

Kaldur put on a fake smile and Miranda threw an arm around his neck.

"Well we're going to have the perfect sexy weekend at my house," she whispered into his ear. Miranda gave him a kiss which normally would've loved. But tonight he just couldn't feel it. "M'Gann can you come with me to the bathroom please?"

"Oh no problem," said the Martian. She was dressed as the Bride of Frankenstein and Connor had come dressed as a werewolf. They both grabbed their purses and left.

"Man Kaldur," sighed Connor when the women were gone. "You have it so good."

"Uh how so," asked Kaldur.

"You have a job, your own place, a truck, two awesome boys and a hot girlfriend willing to put out. You're living the perfect dream my friend."

"I have it good? Connor you're about to get married in less than two months."

"Yeah but I have to earn sex now. It's like M'Gann has me on a leash. Foot rubs, cleaning up, watching sad movies. All I need is five minutes of fun and for that I have to go through potentially an hour of hell."

"Would you trade it then?"

"Nothing in the world would make me trade the stuff M'Gann has me do. Although that little mooching bastard Kyle helps sometimes."

"How is that going anyways? Him living with you guys?"

"It's going suprisingly good. Kyle's been through a lot since his grandma was killed, but I think he'll be alright now. Bruce gave me the number for a therapist who is really good with people who have had trauma with guns. Not to mention he's pretty happy he can come to the wedding now."

"You mean you still weren't going to invite him?"

"Of course I was, but I've seen the way his room is and if he ever threw a party in my apartment I'd kill him. Little fucker is dirty."

Kaldur laughed and continued to drink.

**Crassius POV**

Crassius loved Halloween. The only time that he could get candy and eat it at the same time because his Uncle Kaldur normally didn't keep a lot of sweets in the house. Tonight he was going to enjoy as much candy as possible. Monday (thanks to that punch from James) he was getting his braces put on and getting his teeth whitened. At the moment in his candy bucket he had skittles, snickers, apple rings, gum, recess pieces, a nerds rope.

Suddenly they heard a voice say," Wally is that Crassius?"

The boys all kept walking and prayed Artemis didn't walk over to them.

"No way babe," Wally replied eating a jolly rancher. "Crassius has longer hair and his head is way bigger than that kid's. Crass's' head is like the size of a watermelon. I really don't know how he walks without tipping over. And besides the Fish King would never let the big headed boy and mini-Kal go trick-or-treating alone."

_"My head is not that big," Crassius snarled to Tejay mentally._

"_Don't say anything," Tejay replied back. "Just keep walking."_

Crassius turned and saw Zombie Wally and Nurse Artemis going the other way, with Wally muttering something about a check up with whip cream. Hopefully they wouldn't see those two again. After hitting every house the trio came to one house where a man dumped three bowls full of candy into their baskets so he wouldn't have to keep getting up. Then they ran to the neighborhood park to count their findings. As soon as they put their buckets on a picnic table, a rock suddenly flew out the darkness and hit Crassius on his head. He turned to see who threw it and to his horror it was Chad Nolan, the 3rd grader from school. Behind him were two boys. One was Douglass and the other was a boy they'd never seen. Chad was dressed as He-Man, Douglass as Commander Shepard, and the last boy was dressed an army soldier in camouflage. His hat had twigs in it and he had face paint all over his body.

"Those are some stupid candy buckets you've got there Crassius," teased Chad. "Who carries a pumpkin and a helmet?"

"Says the fat boy dressed as He-Man," barked Tejay. "You know He-Man actually has muscles not fat?"

"You guy aren't very nice," said James folding his arms. "Why'd you throw that rock at him?"

"Look Charles," Douglass said to the new guy. "He's Superman, he wears his red underwear on the outside."

James may have looked just like his father Clark, but he had his brother Connor's temper. He hated it when people made fun of his dad's costume. He balled his fists up. Crassius knew that if James hit one of them he could possibly hurt them really bad.

"What do you two want," growled Tejay. "Just leave us alone. We aren't even messing with you. We're just going to count our candy and then go home."

"In fact," said Crassius. "We're just going to go home now; that way there's no trouble."

Crassius grabbed his bucket and the Helmet of Fate and indicated for James and Tejay to do the same, and slowly they did. But Chad and his cronies stepped in their way.

"No one is here to save you this time," said Chad.

"Ms. Sanford saved you from me if you remember," cried Tejay putting his bucket back on the table. "How's your arm by the way? Can you finally move it now?"

Chad picked up another rock with his left arm (arm Tejay previously paralyzed) and flung it hard at James this time. James was partially invulnerable so the rock broke in his face but the debris landed in his eyes. As he was wiping them, Charles ran up to James and kicked him in the face. James rolled down the hill they were on and Charles ran after him. Tejay growled and went straight for Chad but the older boy tripped him. Chad grabbed Tejay by his shirt but the young Atlantean spit in his face, tripped him and then shoved him down the hill and chased after him.

"We weren't even messing with you," cried Crassius circling Douglass. "I thought you two had forgotten about all this."

"Nobody messes with me and my brother," snarled Douglass.

Crassius yelled and charged at him, but Douglass lifted something and it flew all in Crassius eyes. Sand from the sandbox. He felt Douglass's foot connect with his stomach and he rolled down the hill too. One he got the sand out his eyes; Crassius took a quick glance at James. He could see that the youngest Son of Superman going medieval on Charles. His brother had a small cut on his cheek but Chad was bleeding from the mouth and nose. Chad was holding his arm again which meant Tejay had paralyzed it again. Suddenly he got an idea to scare Douglass. Crassius flexed his muscles and started yelling and there was a large golden vortex. Crassius went "Super Saiyan" and the plan to freak Douglass out was working.

"OH MY GOD," screamed Douglass. "LOOK AT HIM!" Everyone stopped fighting to look at Crassius who was radiating with a golden aura.

"_Good plan," said Tejay._

"How're you doing that," asked Charles with a bloody nose.

"Don't worry," cried Crassius quoting Vegeta. "I'll make sure that this hurts before I kill you."

Suddenly the ground started to shake and there was a black vortex around them. It started pouring raining and there were flashes of lightning. Out of the vortex stepped a boy about 15 years old holding a cat in his arms. Crassius wiped the water out his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"We finally made it back Teakle," he exclaimed. "Klarion the Witch Boy is back."

"What's going on," cried Douglass.

"I'm scared," whimpered Charles.

"Where did he come from," asked James.

Crassius looked around to make sure there were no adults around before exclaiming," oh shit."

**Kaldur POV**

Kaldur was video taping Connor with his iPhone. Connor was lying shirtless over the toilet. His body just couldn't take any more after the 7th Margarita, and Kaldur helped him to the bathroom. He had been puking for about 20 minutes, while M'Gann apologized to the manager for Connor dancing on the bar table. The oldest Son of Superman was crying in the bathroom a side effect of what happened to him when he got very drunk.

"And it's like I'm not even sure if M'Gann wants to marry me," he whimpered tears streaming out his eyes. "I mean I'm handsome, buff, have a nice car, a job, and not to mention punch through titanium; I can go like an animal between the sheets for hours but are those really reasons to marry someone? Does she really want to be with me forever or am I kidding myself?"

"She wants to marry you Connor," said Kaldur. He was struggling to not to laugh at his friend but this was just gold.

"And then I keep thinking that no one is going to show up to my wedding. I'm all alone man, nobody gives a damn about me."

"Connor everyone cares about you."

"You're just saying that. Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you."

"You're such a fucking liar. You don't even know."

"I don't know what Connor?"

"I don't know you brought it up."

This time Kaldur did burst out laughing. Wally and Dick were going to have a field day when he showed this to them. Suddenly there was a flash of lightning and a downpour started. It was raining really hard. He hoped that Zatara remembered to make the boys wear their coats out trick-or-treating tonight. He was brought back down to Earth as he Connor began retching again. He wiped his mouth with his arm and said with a smile," pssst Kaldur guess what?"

"What Connor?"

"I think Miranda wants you to give her the old one two."

"What?"

"You know catch her grenade?'

"Huh?"

"Polish her silver?"

"No."

"Whip her hair?"

"Nope."

"C'mon Fish King don't you want to Charlotte her web?"

"Oh my god you are so drunk. Just stop talking."

"Kaldur you're going to Avada her Kedevra tonight huh?"

"Connor Kent what the hell are you talking about?"

"SEX YOU GODDAMNED WATER BRAINED IDIOT! GOD SHE WANTS IT FROM YOU SO BAD, CANT YOU TELL?! ALL NIGHT, EVERY NIGHT! MIRANDA JUST WANTS YOU TO TEAR HER CLOTHES OFF, BEND HER OVER ANY SURFACE, GRAB A FIST FULL OF HER HAIR, SPREAD HER LEGS AND F-"

Kaldur pointed and quickly said," _biraitsu." _A white beam of light shot out his index finger and blasted Connor in the stomach causing the clone to stop talking, and throw up again. Kaldur didn't need his friend shouting out in a place full of people, what Miranda wanted him to do to her.

"Kaldur," he sobbed once he stopped puking again. "You are my best friend you know that."

"Yes Connor," said Kaldur. "I know."

"Now come on don't be like that." Connor grabbed Kaldur's arm and yanked him down hard onto the disgusting bathroom floor. He pulled Kaldur into a hug on the ground. And since Connor was a lot stronger than him, there was no way he could get free despite how hard he struggled. "You're my bestest friend in the whole wide world," he slurred placing his forehead to Kaldur's. "Ever since I got out of that Cadmus pod, you've been my bestest friend. I got your back Fish King. For forever and ever. I mean we... you know what... we're just like Timon and Pumbaa. Hakuna fucking Matata!"

Connor gave Kaldur a large wet slobby kiss on the cheek. Kaldur shuddered as he remembered that Connor hadn't wiped his mouth after the last time he threw up. After twenty more minutes of frustration for the Atlantean in which Connor stripped to nothing but his black and red Superman briefs and asked could Kaldur buy him a puppy, the Teen of Steel finally passed out. Kaldur carried him out the bathroom and M'Gann drove them to Miranda's.

**Tejay POV**

"Ah it's good to be back Teakle," exclaimed Klarion. "And it's perfect tonight is Halloween. What should we get into?"

Klarion floated into the air and a red fire appeared in his palms. He began laughing and throwing them at the trees.

"_He's going to light the whole park on fire," screamed Crassius._

"_Well what can we do," asked Tejay._

"_I'll get the Helmet, you and James get them out of here."_

Tejay relayed his twins words to James through a small whisper and James nodded his head yes. Suddenly the cat, Teakle began hissing at James as if he'd seen him before.

"Hey kid you look familiar," said Klarion. "Really familiar. Who's your dad?"

"None of your business," yelled James.

"Well that's a shame." Klarion threw a fireball at James and sent him flying into Chad, Douglass, and Charles. "Teakle there's your dinner."

Tejay watched in horror as the cat meowed and then turned into a giant tiger beast. The Atlantean went and ran by James and pulled out the last of his melding clay and quickly formed four knives. He tossed one each to the three bullies.

"C'mon help fight," said James.

Klarion laughed and said," little boys shouldn't fight with grown-ups."

"You aren't a grown up now leave us alone!"

Klarion looked up at Crassius who was back up the hill. He was holding onto the Helmet of Fate. Klarion took a small step back, then smiled.

"You almost had me there kid," he sighed. "Fake Helmet of Fate, what will they think of next?"

Tejay watched as his brother put the Helmet on. There was a ringing, and a flash of gold that caused him to cover his eyes. When he opened them Crassius was gone and standing there was a six year old purple eyed version of Doctor Fate.

Doctor Fate flew down the hill and growled," Klarion, you dare return to this plane?"

Klarion couldn't help but stay with his mouth wide open for a second. Finally he yelled and began fighting with Fate. Doctor Fate was firing small gold blasts out his hands and they were doing small damage to Klarion. Because he had a familair barely trained in magic, Fate's powers were a lot weaker. Teakle was chasing the bullies around the park while James was barely keeping up with it trying to catch it. Tejay ran to the four knives and picked two up. He flung them at Teakle and they hit her in the ribcage. She growled and turned towards Tejay and ran at him. As she dived to pounce, James appeared and kicked the side of its face causing it to fly out the way.

"Nice going Superman," smiled Tejay. James smiled at him and jumped on Teakle putting her in a headlock. Tejay followed suit and jumped on Teakle's body. "Chad, you guys gotta help us."

Chad and the boys were hesitant at first but then they all dove on Teakle. The five boys were just barely able to hold her down. Suddenly there was a flash of purple and Doctor Fate was falling out the sky. He flipped up just before he crash landed into the sandbox.

"You know your're not going to defeat me with a kiddie host body Nabu," teased Klarion dodging a golden wave of energy. "Looks like you lose this time."

"No Witch Boy," roared Doctor Fate. "Fate shall never lose to the likes of you." Doctor Fate fired a golden bolt of lightning from his hand which Klarion responded with black lightning. Then using his other hand, Fate levitated the two remaining daggers and they turned gold and then he flung them at Teakle.

"NOOOOO," screamed Klarion.

Using what super strength he had, James forced Teakle's mouth open; the daggers went down Teakle's throat one after the other. And after one large growl, Teakle meowed and she dissolved into golden light. Klarion screamed and then once again vanished off the Earth plane. Doctor Fate flew over to the trees on fire and put them out with a blast of gold. Tejay sighed and looked at Doctor Fate in absolute jealousy. He was having a turn with the helmet next. Nabu landed on the ground and he just stared into space.

"_Crass battle is over, take the Helmet off," said Tejay._

"_Not yet," Nabu replied into his mind. "Not in front the humans."_

"WHAT THE HELL?"

The boys turned and saw Riley Nolan coming towards them with an umbrella and the police.

**Kaldur POV**

Kaldur was cuddling with Miranda. After he finished 'shagging her' as Connor would say, all he wanted to do was hold her. And as perfect as things were at the moment, he still felt terrible. He had probably ruined his son and nephew's favorite night of the year because he was being a selfish bastard. Every time he tried to go to sleep all he could hear was Tejay screaming "I HATE YOU" to him, and picture Crassius crying on the couch. All because he broke his promise to them. That really broke his heart, but it fucked up his head enough for Kaldur to know what he had to do. There would be plenty of weekends with Miranda. He sighed, got out of bed, and grabbed his clothes and began putting them on. He wrote Miranda note explaining why he was leaving then caught a cab home.

When he got home to his horror Zatara was knocked out with a power rangers blanket and a pillow. The front door was open, and all the lights were on. Kaldur quickly searched his house, and to his absolute horror the boys and James were no where to be found.

"Zatara," cried Kaldur shaking him awake. "Zatara, where are the boys?"

The old man grunted and squeezed his head and said," sleep spell."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Those little hooligans used a sleep spell on me when I wasn't ready for it. I was preparing to change into my costume and the next thing I know my eyes are closing."

"So where the hell are they?"

"How would I know? I told you they knocked me out with a spell."

Suddenly Kaldur's phone rang.

"Hello Kaldur speaking."

"Kaldur, it's Riley."

"Hey Riley I'm sorry but this is a bad time. I'm freaking out because I just got home and I can't find my son, nephew or their friend. I have to call the police right now."

"Don't worry they're all over here with me at my house."

"Really?"

"Yes we found them out in the rain at the park when that weird storm hit. They said you were on a date and that their babysitter said they could go trick-or-treating alone tonight."

"Okay keep them there I'm on my way thank you so much."

"No problem, and by the way you have to tell me where you got Crassius' costume. Was this a special order or something because it's amazing. I've never seen a helmet like this."

"Helmet? What are talking about?"

"He's got this weird gold helmet on with blue and gold armor. It's even making him talk with a deep voice. I accidently touched it with my hand and I swore I got shocked."

"Suddenly he heard Zatara yell," WHERE IS THE HELMET OF FATE?!"

"Is something wrong," Riley asked.

"Nothing at all, we'll be right there."

* * *

Tejay, James and Nabu watched awkwardly as Chad, Douglass, and their cousin Charles all got spankings from Riley for starting a fight again.

"You're lucky that I don't give them all your goddamn candy," Riley said after he'd finished spanking Charles. "First you started another fight with them, which you lost again I might add. Then say a boy appeared out of no where, you killed a giant cat, Crassius put on a helmet and suddenly can fly and shoot energy blasts out his hands, and that James has super strength. Go your asses upstairs and get ready for bed."

The three boys left upstairs crying. Tejay wanted to tell Mr. Nolan it was the truth, but maybe Chad had finally learned his lesson.

"You know we're still willing to take all of their candy," said James. "Just saying in case you change your mind."

As Riley plopped on the couch there was a knock on the door. He answered it and there were Kaldur and Zatara. Upon seeing Crassius as Doctor Fate, Kaldur just looked with wide eyed shock, and Zatara put a hand in his mouth to stop from screaming. Kaldur thanked Riley for watching the boys and left without another word. When they got home Zatara looked down at Nabu who was still possessing Crassius.

"Well this is slightly awkward," replied the Lord of Order. "I never thought I would see your actual body again. You've got more wrinkles than I remember. And have you always been that short?"

"Just remove the helmet from the boy," ordered Zatara.

Nabu chuckled and removed it and Crassius DBZ version reappeared.

"Whoa that was so cool," he said. "Uncle Kaldur I got to fly and use some real magic."

"Daddy can I have a turn at being Doctor Fate," asked Tejay.

"No way I'm next," said James.

"NO," screamed Kaldur and Zatara together causing the trio to flinch.

"Nobody is to ever touch the Helmet of Fate again unless they want me to get my belt," roared Kaldur. "Am I understood?"

All three boys nodded their heads in fear.

Zatara gathered his belongings and placed the helmet inside his bag; and as he left he said," your children are demons."

Tell me something I don't know thought Kaldur as the old magician slammed the door shut. He sighed at the twins then said," you three go to upstairs and go to bed. You've done enough damage tonight. In the morning we've got to drop James off, then get swimming. Atlantis is a long way and I think a long swim is punishment enough for what you boys did tonight." The twins both cheered and rushed to hug him around the waist. Kaldur pointed upstairs," and said," upstairs Things 1, 2, and 3."

As he touched the stair banister James asked," Kaldur can I go to Atlantis with you guys tomorrow?"

"I'll speak to Clark in the morning but I'm sure he'll say yes," replied Kaldur. "But we'll need to pick you up a breather."

"Uncle Kaldur one last thing," said Crassius. Kaldur sighed and nodded his head. "Tonight was totally the best Halloween ever."

"Yeah," agreed Tejay. "Daddy can you go on a date next Halloween too?"

"All of you get upstairs before I lock you all in a closet," joked Kaldur heading towards them.

The three boys all laughed and sprinted up the stairs. Thirty minutes later when the children were all asleep, Kaldur took their candy buckets into his room and began to raid through them. His cell phone buzzed on his night stand as he had received two texts; a sober one, and a drunk one.

_You're such a good Daddy/Uncle – Miranda_

_I love you bro don't forget it - SB_

**A/N - I didn't even realize how much damn time had passed because that's how much fun this chapter was.**


	70. Thanksgiving Suprise

**A/N - Okay I never would've thought that this story would go 70 chapters at all, but I'm glad you all are still reading it. Now it's time to read about a certain Dark Knight's addiction. I threw a twist in but it's the holiday so nobody is going to die. I think you'll like the Safeway scene.**

**Enjoy!**

**7 AM**

Bruce was laying in his King size bed. He looked over at the clock.

"Shit," he whispered into the darkness. It was only 7 AM. He had a ton of hours ahead of him before he got to spend time with his once a year addiction, his lover. His favorite thing, in the whole wide world: Alfred's Candied Yams. It was the perfect mixture of vegetables and sugar and Alfred would only make them during Thanksgiving. They were a recipe that the faithful butler was taking with him to the grave. Bruce had offered to buy Alfred an entire city block for the recipe once, and Alfred still refused him. He climbed out of bed and rushed downstairs to the kitchen hoping to the Englishman cooking. Sadly when he got to the kitchen he found Tim buttering himself some toast to go with his Fruity Pebbles.

"Where's Alfred," asked Bruce.

"Good Morning to you too," said Tim.

"Alfred, where is he?"

Tim sighed and said," he's in his room."

Bruce rushed back upstairs and when he got to Alfred's room, he burst through the door. The Butler was lying in bed reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee and a raspberry scone at his side.

"Alfred when will the food be done today," asked Bruce.

"Outside and try again Master Bruce," said Alfred folding his newspaper and taking off his reading glasses.

"But-"

"Outside and try again sir." Bruce growled but closed the door, waited five seconds, then knocked on the door. "Come in sir," came Alfred's voice.

Bruce opened the door and said," good morning Alfred."

"That's more like it sir, good morning to you too. Now what can I do for you?"

"What time will Thanksgiving Dinner be finished today?"

"I assume the same time it's finished every year sir, about 5."

"I was just wondering do you think you'll need any help in the kitchen this year?"

"I actually will be requiring help in the kitchen this year sir. I've gotten a little older this year and if we want dinner finished on time, I'm going to need some help." YES thought Bruce. The secret is mine. "Mistress Zatanna, and Mistress Diana have offered their services in the kitchen and I have gladly taken them. Mistress Iris shall also be helping as well. Don't you worry sir; dinner will be served on time. Now if you'll so kind, as to close the door so I can get dressed."

Bruce could only stay there with his mouth open, but he slowly closed the door. As the door was closing he heard the Butler chuckling.

**10 AM**

Wally and his uncle were both dying a slow and painful death. He was spending Thanksgiving with them since Artemis and her mother had gone to Vietnam for the holiday. Right now Wally was wishing he'd gone with them, at least that way he might've been able to eat. Aunt Iris had forbidden them on pain of a gravity light from entering the kitchen today. Telling a Speedster not to eat was like telling an alcoholic not to drink, and within a few minutes they were in withdrawal. They watched as she stuffed the three turkeys with one of Alfred's recipes.

"Sweetie are you sure you don't want any help," asked Uncle Barry.

"Barry not right now," she growled. "I woke up this morning and I couldn't see my ankles. You did this to me you ass." Wally flinched. Aunt Iris never swore, so she was really pissed right now. It never last long though thought Wally. Wait for it. Iris turned around and said," I'm sorry Barry. It's the pregnancy. I'm fat, throwing up everyday, I have to use the bathroom like every five minutes, my hormones are down the toilet, and now I can't see my ankles, but you're not an ass. I'm sorry."

She left for the bathroom to get a tissue.

"Dude," Wally said to his uncle. "Now's our chance, if we don't get food now we'll have to wait until five."

"Are you out of your mind," whispered Uncle Barry. "We aren't leaving for Gotham until 1; if we piss her off she'll cut that damn light on and leave us on the floor helpless."

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Wally I'm fucking starving. But there's one thing you obviously still haven't learned about women; you don't piss them off. And even more you don't piss off a pregnant woman. Let's just go out and get something."

"It's Thanksgiving Unc, I don't want fast food. I want the homemade stuff. Macaroni and cheese, stuffing, bell peppers, yams, potatoes and gravy, and-"

Uncle Barry threw a hand over his mouth. "Hey jackass," growled the older Speedster. "You're killing me right now. There's nothing we can do about it."

"There's nothing you can do about it," replied Wally. "Look at all that food on the counter. I'm starving and I'm going to get me some food."

Wally stood up and looked toward the stairs. There was still no sign of Aunt Iris coming down. He sped into the kitchen and as soon as he lifted the knife to cut the turkey, his body immediately became heavier. He slowly sank to his knees and soon was on all fours. He looked up and saw Aunt Iris at the foot of the stairs. She smiled and waved something at him.

"How," groaned Wally. "You were still upstairs."

"Well Wally," said Aunt Iris walking back into the kitchen. "I had a feeling one of you two idiots would grow a set and try to get into my kitchen." She stopped to season something. "But thankfully your pal Dick gave me this new toy."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember when you got Dick and Connor sick? Well Dick thought as payback he'd give me and Artemis a remote that allow us to activate the gravity lights just by pointing at them."

Wally moaned. Now he was in pain and he was starving. Today was just not the day.

**12 PM**

Connor was sitting at his dad's house. After much persuasion from Manhunter, M'Gann had gone to Mars to celebrate the Festival of Anora with him and his family. But that meant Connor was stranded and with nobody to cook. At the moment he was sprawled on the couch watching James play PS3, Clark was reading a book, and Lois was in the kitchen absolutely butchering Thanksgiving. It was no secret that Clark was the better cook of the couple, but she insisted on cooking today; which meant that Clark was going to insist Connor eat her food. Dick had invited him to Thanksgiving at Wayne Manor, but he turned him down because he thought Clark was going to cook. He walked into the kitchen to grab a water and took a glance at the food. The mac and cheese was too watery, and the stuffing was freaking brown.

He opened his mouth and in the Kryptonian language whispered to Clark,_" Dad if we eat that tonight, we'll be in the bathroom throwing it up twenty minutes later."_

Clark put his newspaper down and took off the glasses he didn't need.

"_I know Kon-El," he responded._

_"Then how come you told her she could cook?!"_

_"Rule number 1 of the husbands handbook: if you want to continue having sex with your wife, you do as she asks and or says."_

_"Well before the painful mental images of my daddy and Lois having sex start; __I have an idea that'll get us to Gotham but it's going to cost you an new stove."_

"_That destructive huh?"_

"_Just hit Bruce up for money later."_

Clark considered it then said,_ "deal."_

"_Good now let me work my magic." _Connor leaned down and whispered in James' ear," hey ask your mom to go in your room because you want to give her something."

James looked back at him and said," but I don't have anything to give her."

Connor grinned. He had come very prepared for tonight. He took out a pair of diamond earrings that he managed to get for free from Greta after a month's hard labor. He was going to originally give them to M'Gann, but this was an emergency.

"Give her these," said Connor. "And tell her you found them on the school bus." James winked at Connor and pulled Lois out the kitchen.

"Ready," said Connor when James closed his door.

"Yeah," replied Clark. "What do I need to do?"

"Hit me towards the wall."

"You could go through the wall."

"I'll control it and I won't." Suddenly they heard Lois scream in surprise. "Now or never!"

Clark punched Connor and the clone crashed into the stove and in the process he knocked all the made food onto the ground.

"CLARK," screamed Lois coming out James' room. "CLARK, LOOK WHAT JAM- OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY KITCHEN?"

Connor stood up and brushed the food off of him. He looked around at his work. The stove and oven were completely useless and you couldn't cook a turkey in the microwave. Mission accomplished.

"Uh we were having a talk about football," lied Connor.

"I told him the New Orleans Saints were better than the weak ass Oakland Raiders," said Clark. "He blasted me with his heat vision and then I punched him."

"YOU FUCKERS COULDN'T HAVE THIS DISCUSSION IN THE DESERT OR SOMETHING," roared Lois. "WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO EAT TONIGHT?!"

"C'mon," said Clark passing Lois her coat. "I know a Dark Knight who always has room for four more."

**3 PM**

Bruce had tried literally everything to get into the kitchen. As Batman he could sneak into hospitals, jails, anywhere undetected. But as Bruce Wayne he couldn't even walk into his own kitchen on Thanksgiving without Alfred throwing him out. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Master Bruce answer the door please sir," cried Alfred from the kitchen.

Bruce glared at Tim and said," answer the door."

Tim changed the channel and replied," Alfred told you to do it."

"Now Tim."

Tim sighed and got up. When Tim returned two minutes later, he was followed by the Speedster Family. Barry, Tim, and a very exhausted looking Wally carried three turkeys into the kitchen. Bruce wondered with Barry and Wally eating would three be enough.

"How's it going Brucey," asked Barry throwing an arm around him.

"Poorly," he replied. "Alfred won't even let me see the yams."

"Ah the secret of Alfred's yam; one secret even the world's greatest detective can't figure out."

Iris walked in holding a grocery bag. She walked up to Bruce and he kissed her hand.

"Ah Iris you're looking more beautiful each day," said Bruce.

"Don't give me that crap Bruce," she said kissing his cheek. "I know I'm as fat as a cow."

"Don't worry I'll be sure to take care of the baby when it's born."

"I wouldn't expect any less from you."

"Why would you do that," said Barry. "I'm the father."

"Are you sure," said Iris jokingly.

"We have to make sure to never mix drinks again Iris," teased Bruce. "I woke up and didn't know how I ended up next to you naked." They burst out laughing as Barry growled walking away. "He'll make a good dad."

"I know," smiled Iris. She walked into the kitchen to help Alfred. Suddenly Bruce saw Diana fly in holding shopping bags and another raw turkey.

"How many damn turkeys do we need," he asked her.

"Hello to you too," she said with a smile. She flew into the kitchen and five seconds later, flew back out and scooped Bruce under his arms and flew him outside.

"Where are we going," he asked grumpily.

"To the store," was her reply. "So the food can get done, and you can leave Alfred alone about the damn yams." Diana actually flew them to the nearest Safeway and landed where nobody could see her. "I mean I don't understand what the big deal is," said Diana. "They're just yams."

Bruce glared at her and said," see this is why we don't date because you say evil shit like that."

Diana cocked her head to the side and said," yeah we may not date, but it doesn't stop that other thing that we do."

Bruce put on grin and blushed and then entered the store. They got all the things Alfred needed for the Bell Peppers. The lines for every isle were long as hell.

**"There is now an oening on isle three."**

Bruce raced over there and in the chaos pushed one man out of his way.

"Oh dear," said the clerk. Bruce put his food up then looked at the cashier and his eyes went wide. It was Talia al Ghul. "Did you find everything okay sir," she asked him.

"Just fine," he growled at her.

"That's good, how's your day been going?"

"It got bad about one minute ago."

"Aww I'm sorry to hear that. Here's your change Mr. Wayne thank you for shopping at Safeway."

Bruce wanted to talk to her but; there were a ton of people behind him. He went outside and Diana said," you ready?"

"No," he answered back. "We wait here for ten minutes."

"Are you expecting someone?"

"I am now."

They waited ten minutes and then Talia came into the parking lot. "Greeting beloved," she said walking up to him kissing him. He could feel Diana burning with anger. "Amazon."

"Assassin," snarled Diana.

"Why are you here Talia," demanded Bruce.

"I can't visit you in your home town Bruce," she asked. "It hurts me that we've fallen that far apart."

"No you always going along with your father's plans is the reason we've fallen apart."

"Or maybe he just hates women that are trash," said Diana.

"If he hates women who are trash then why is he with you," asked Talia. Bruce stepped in between them to stop the confrontation.

"What do you want Talia," Bruce asked again. "Is this about Jason?"

"Jason," laughed Talia. "No although he told us what he did to Batgirl. I am sorry for the pain he caused her. My father and I both agreed that was unnecessary."

"It was cruel," snarled Diana.

"Yes it was, and he was reprimanded for it."

"How do you reprimand an assassin? Tell him you're taking his gun away for a week? Tell him no sniper rifle kills for a month?"

"Do not speak of what you don't understand Amazon."

Diana pushed Bruce out of the way and lifted Talia by the throat.

"I am so sick of you," she said venomously.

Talia kicked Diana under the chin, then in the face and expertly did a back flip.

"Knock if off both of you," ordered Bruce coming between them again.

"I don't know why you keep standing up for her Bruce," said Diana rubbing her lip. "She kills people."

"And you save people," said Talia massaging her neck. "He can't help who he loves. But our time is over for today beloved." Talia walked up to him and kissed him and this time she slipped in the tongue, and when Diana turned her back in disgust, Talia slipped an envelope into his jacket. "Look at it later," she whispered in his ear. She kissed him one more time. "Tell Dick and Tim I said hello."

"Come here Bruce," said Diana. "I want to make sure you aren't carrying anything too heavy."

Diana smiled at Talia then starting from the back ran her hands down Bruce's back very sensually like. She ran her hands all the way down his back and stopped at his butt, for a second before continuing. Bruce could feel himself blushing but he didn't stop her. When Diana got to the front she started at his feet and proceeded to go up. Bruce could feel himself blushing more as Diana passed his crotch area but stopped her before she could feel Talia's envelope and kissed her.

"I think you've got everything," he said.

Diana smiled at Talia and received the finger, and then scooping Bruce under the arms flew back to Wayne Manor.

**4 PM**

"What took so long Master Bruce," asked Alfred angrily. "You'll be lucky if I finish dinner on time."

"Sorry Alfred," he said. "Something came up."

Alfred looked at his former ward and then realized he would get the full details later and nodded his head yes. Bruce looked and saw Zatanna putting whip cream on the pies, Clark had apparently arrived and was tending to the turkeys; Iris was slicing all the baked mac and cheese into squares, and Diana headed over to the stuffing. Bruce looked over and he saw them, his candied yams. They were so close and yet so far. He could feel his mouth watering and Alfred had his back turned. Silent as a cat he moved over to the pot of yams and got a spoon. He was about to bring the spoon to his lips when it was snatched away.

"Out Master Bruce," ordered Alfred.

"Fuck," uttered Bruce.

"Master Bruce you know how I feel about the F word." Alfred picked up a bottle of Dawn dish washing liquid. "Stick your tongue out please sir."

Bruce rolled his eyes but stuck his tongue out and Alfred squeezed the apple scented liquid onto his tongue. Bruce raced upstairs to wash the soap off his tongue.

**5 PM**

Bruce was literally bouncing in his chair. It was now dinnertime. Alfred, Clark, Zatanna, and Diana were rolling the trays out. All the food was spread out on the table and then he saw them. The yams were on the dessert tray with the cakes, pies, and cookies.

"Dinner is served," said Alfred.

As Bruce picked up his plate, ten beepers including his own went off simultaneously in at the table. Everybody checked them.

"It's Two-Face," said Barbara putting turkey on her plate.

"He just hit the Gotham Bank," said Dick.

"Armed with a team of fifteen," finished Clark. Nobody got up from the table.

"Well he's not going to stop himself," cried Alfred. "One of you heroes get up and go stop Mr. Dent."

Everyone looked at Bruce.

"What," he yelled. "What the hell are you all looking at me for?"

"This is normally when you'd get up and go to that cave of yours," said Barry. "Gotham is your city remember?"

Bruce glared at them all and reminding himself to cause them each of them considerable pain as he got up.

"I swear to whatever Gods are out there," the Dark Knight barked. "If my yams are gone when I get back, the person or persons eating them is going to die."

**5 minutes later**

Batman was in the Batmobile speeding to Gotham Bank. All he had to do was get in, hurt Two-Face and get back to the yams. All day, villains had all day to act an ass, and they decided to wait until dinner was served. He shifted gears and the Batmobile sped forward faster. When Batman arrived at the bank Two-Face was coming out of it.

"Ah Batman," he said holding a bag of money and a gun. "I'm glad that you've arrived."

Batman walked right up to Two-Face and punched him right in the jaw without saying a word. He turned and flung two batarangs at the henchmen coming at him putting them down.

"Get him," yelled Two-Face blood dripping out his mouth. Batman had knocked out one of his teeth.

Batman growled and turned and ran at the remaining thirteen henchman and unleashed hell. Two of them he took out by breaking their wrists. Batarangs: normal, electric and explosive flew all over the bank taking out henchmen until only three and Two-Face were left.

"Do you three really want to do this," asked Batman. One picked up a piece of glass and ran at the Dark Knight. Batman sighed and tripped him, then punched him in the back of the head. The second one threw a knife at him which he caught and broke. The guy tried punching him; Batman dodged and hit him with a roundhouse kick. The last guy looked absolutely petrified.

"HEY YOU," yelled Batman. "SIT DOWN AND WAIT FOR THE POLICE NOW!" The henchman shook his head and sat on the ground with his hands on his head. Batman sighed and turned to Two-Face. "Harvey, I am in a really bad mood as you can tell. I've got a plate of candied yams waiting to be eaten and you are prohibiting me enjoying them. So as a Thanksgiving courtesy, if you don't want to be on crutches for the holiday, put the money down."

Two-Face pulled out his coin and flipped it in the air. The coin landed in his Two-Face's hand. He raised the gun and Batman prepared to dodge. And then Two-Face flung the gun on the ground.

"Damn it," he growled. "Heads."

Batman smiled as sirens blared; the police would be here any second. He jumped into the car knowing Dent wouldn't do anything and sped away.

**10 minutes later**

Bruce rushed back into the house and immediately saw Wally and Connor with the entire pot of yams in front of them. He rushed over to them and saw that the pot was completely empty. Dick who had been talking with Barbara and Zatanna realized what the look on Bruce's face meant.

He stood up slowly and said," Bruce, I need you to calm down."

Bruce could only feel hate for the Speedster and clone right now. He had waited an entire year for the delicious, mouthgasmic yams and now they were gone. Alfred only made one batch too; he would have to wait a whole year again.

"Hey Bats," said Wally. "These yams are great aren't they Supey?"

"Oh they're the best," said Connor with a smile.

There was a loud shake. And next thing everyone knew, Bruce was on the ground and both Barry and Clark were trying to pull his hands off of Wally's neck and remove his legs from around Connor's neck.

"Whoa Bruce calm down," shouted Clark.

"C'mon Bats they were just yams," sighed Barry.

**Later that night**

Bruce was still in the kitchen. He was just glaring at the washed yam pot. He made a mental note to break Harvey's arm the next time he saw him. Alfred walked into the kitchen for his nightly cup of tea.

"Mistress Diana said you all had an interesting day at Safeway sir."

Bruce still too angry to speak, didn't say a word. Alfred sighed and went to the fridge and when he came back he was holding a bowl of yams.

Bruce immediately stood up off the chair and said," you made more?"

"Of course not sir. But I had a feeling something bad was going to happen so I put a bowl aside for you."

Bruce now felt bad now for nearly killing Wally and Connor but only for a second. He grabbed a spoon and answered Alfred's question.

"Talia was there," he said taking a bite. The perfect mouthgasm as usual.

"Oh dear," said Alfred. "Mistress Talia and Mistress Diana breathing the same air. I'm sure that was fun for you."

"Not really, all though I did get a kiss from Talia and a full body pat down from Diana."

"As the younger generation says sir, I believe that was TMI."

Bruce smiled at Alfred's uses of TMI and he rubbed his chest and remembered Talia's envelope. He opened it and inside there was nothing but a picture of a little boy who couldn't have been more than four. He in a white martial arts robe with a black belt around his waist and holding a dagger that had blood on it. He had black hair and he was scowling. He turned the picture around to see if there was writing.

_His name is Damian Wayne, and he has your eyes, nose and scowl beloved – Talia_

Bruce dropped his spoon into his bowl not able to comprehend what he just read. He passed the photo to Alfred.

"Oh fuck," said the Butler after reading the back.

"Indeed Alfred," said Bruce. "My sentiments exactly."

**A/N - so who's saying "oh shit" right now lol. Wedding is on it's way folks, but putting together a bachelor party is a right pain in the ass. But by tomorrow I'll have both chapters up.**


	71. The YJ Boys

**A/N - People you caught me on a good day. My parents bought me two pairs of shoes and a video game today and that put me in such a good mood that I'm uploading the bachelor party tonight. It took me two hours to put this together and I think I managed to hit over 6,000 words so I'm hella happy right now. I hope you like it, Wedding is for sure tomorrow.**

**Enjoy!**

Wally had on his black V-neck shirt and black skinny jeans. It was Thursday in other words, Supey's bachelor party which meant two things. One: Drinking, two: going out, and three: more drinking. M'Gann was also having her Bachelorette Party tonight too. Both groups had agreed that there would be no strippers at either party; that way female feelings wouldn't be hurt when someone got drunk and accidentally went too far, and male bits wouldn't get hurt from being kicked.

"Hey babe," Artemis called from the bathroom where she was straightening her hair. "Where are you guys going tonight?"

"You think I'd tell you that so you all could stalk us," said Wally spraying himself with axe. "No way in hell I'm telling you."

"Come on we won't follow you."

"Artemis you get the cutest little line in your forehead when you lie, and I know you're lying big time."

"Oh well can't blame an archer for trying." She walked out of the bathroom in a red mini-skirt dress that was very revealing, and with red open toe high heels. Her hair was down tonight. If the dress had gone an inch higher you would've been able to see everything.

"Where the hell are you going like that," he asked.

"Oh no, I can't tell you that," she said seductively running a finger down his chest. "And close your mouth babe, you're drooling."

Wally winked at her, went into the bedroom and grabbed his wallet off the nightstand. When he turned around Artemis pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him and began kissing him.

She pulled his lips off of her with a smack and asked," shall we go over the rules one more time?"

He flipped her over so he was on top, kissed her and said," rule #1: absolutely no kissing anyone tonight. Keep your lips to yourself."

She grabbed him by the throat and said," rule #2, you can look all you want, but don't touch anyone."

Wally kissed her neck gently and asked," um can we modify that rule please? We're going to the club, and we're bar hopping tonight."

"No I like that rule the way it is."

"Oh come on stop being difficult, it's one night."

"It only takes one night to cheat on someone."

"I'd sooner french Captain Cold than cheat on you, and you know that."

"Technically that is cheating on me."

"C'mon Artemis."

Artemis blushed for a second, pulled him by his hair hard and playfully bit his neck and playfully growled," fine. Touching is back in for both of us, but the kissing rule is absolute. Fair?"

"Fair."

"Good." Artemis rolled back on top of him and she kissed his freckles on his cheek. "Rule #3," she said lifting his shirt and kissing his stomach. "No spending more than $400."

Wally stopped her when she reached his belly button and kissed her on the lips and said," I'm not spending any money. Dick and Tim are coming with us. Now anymore rules besides the no strippers or are we good?"

She thought for a second before replying," we're good."

He quickly flung her on her back and kissed her last time making sure that this one was long, hot, and wet.

"Good," Wally said getting up before he decided not to go all together. "Okay I'm out, we're all meeting at Dick's place."

"Yeah well lucky you. Thanks to that bit of fun, I have to fix my make-up and hair again. Are you coming home tonight?"

"No we're getting a hotel in Metropolis or Central City depending on where we decide to go."

"Alright have fun, and can you guys please try no to do anything stupid tonight?"

Wally laughed and said," Artemis, babe, it's us. We're going to do something stupid, otherwise it would be boring as hell." He blew her a kiss goodbye and sped out the door.

Artemis grabbed the straightener and sighed," that's what I'm afraid of."

**30 minutes later**

Wally arrived at Dick's house ready to party. Connor and Kyle were sitting at the table playing chess. Connor had on a white dress up shirt with long sleeves and some blue jeans. Kyle had on a black long sleeve and some khakis. He looked and saw Kaldur on the couch reading a book. He had on the same thing as Wally, but looked a lot more buff in it.

"Who're we waiting for," asked Wally.

"Jaime and Tim," said Dick coming out of the bedroom. The former Boy Wonder had on a short sleeve button up shirt and some jeans.

"Time the hell out, we can't take Jaime, Kyle, and Tim with us. They aren't 21."

Dick pulled out three IDS and said," these say that they are. And technically I'm not 21 either. Bruce doesn't trip because I don't live with him."

"Batman isn't tripping about their fake ID's though," asked Connor moving a bishop. "It's not like he doesn't know you have them."

"Bruce just told me don't let Tim do anything too stupid."

"Damn he's getting soft in his old age," said Kaldur turning a page.

Five minutes later Tim and Jaime arrived.

"Alright listen up," Wally explained to them. "This is the first time we're taking brats out with us, so try not to embarrass us."

"You're the one who has a few Kamikazes and passes out," said Kyle with a grin. "I've seen the pictures, you're embarassing as hell."

"Guys no arguing tonight," said Dick. "We're here because our little Supey is getting married on Saturday so this is his last night as a free man before he legally traps himself."

"What about tomorrow genius," said Tim.

"Tomorrow he'll be recovering as a free man," replied Kaldur snapping his book shut with a grin. "The plan is to get completely drunk off our asses tonight."

"So it's like any othe night then," replied Jaime with a smile.

Connor shook out his cobwebs and said," I'm ready if you bastards are. Metropolis or Central City what's the verdict?"

"Your Bachelor Party," said Dick. "You choose?"

Connor looked at Wally and said," you're always saying how you never truly remember your nights when you get drunk in Central right?"

"Dude if we get drunk in Central there's a good chance we'll forget what tomorrow is."

"Central City it is Kid Mouth."

As they went outside Kaldur asked," do we take cars or provide our own transport?"

"Tonight is a night to be proud of being a hero," said Connor flying into the air.

Jaime took of his blue silk dress up shirt and sprouted his wings, Wally put on his goggles, Kyle formed an energy bubble around himself, Dick, and Tim, and Kaldur stepped into the ocean next to Dick's house and stayed completely dry. Wally looked at his watch, it was 9 o clock sharp. The next 9 hours were going to be absolutely amazing.

"Let's kick ass," said Wally and he sped away to Central City.

**9 hours later**

Wally groaned as he pushed himself up off the floor. His forehead felt like someone had thrown a rock at him and actually hit him. The sun was blaring into the room he was in. He quickly went and shut the shades and looked around the room. He looked at his hand as saw that he had a gash in his hand, but it was wrapped up with bandages. All his friends were within the room completely passed out. Suddenly the Speedster shivered. It was freezing in the room and then he looked down. He was wearing a purple Speedo with a fuckton of $1 dollar bills stuffed into them.

What in the hell happened last night thought Wally. He looked around the room. Connor was asleep against the foot of the bed wearing only his jeans, but around his neck there was a money necklace. Kaldur was laying on the floor next to the heater in only boxers, hugging his pillow. Tim was curled asleep and snoring in an armchair next to the television. He had six enormous hickeys on his neck. Dick was lying on the bed in nothing but his boxers with about twenty pieces of paper around him. When Wally looked at them he noticed that they were all phone numbers with women's names on them. Wally quickly put his jeans back on, but not before counting the money in his Speedo. There was well over $200 dollars. He walked into the bathroom and found Kyle knocked out next to the toilet with a pillow. Jaime was curled up asleep in the bathtub with no shirt and he had lipstick marks all over his face.

"Wally." He turned and saw that Connor was up. "Do we have any water," he asked hoarsely.

Wally shrugged his shoulders. He didn't even know where the hell they were.

"I'll go check with the manager," he said.

When Wally got to the manager's desk he saw it was a woman reading a magazine. When she noticed him, she immediately blushed.

"Aww man; well I guess you have to keep your pants on during the daytime," she said. "Such a shame you have a cute butt."

"I don't remember anything from last night," he admitted.

"Oh my god seriously," she shrieked. "You and your friends were a hit."

"Do you think I could have a large pitcher of water," he asked taking out $20. "I'm willing to pay for it."

"Nonsense you don't have to pay for shit." She left and came back with two pitchers. "I could get in trouble for this but I don't care. Consider your entire stay on the house."

"Uh thanks."

Wally walked back into the room and Kaldur and Dick had awakened.

"Guys what the fuck happened last night," he croaked.

"I can only remember bits and pieces," admitted Kaldur going for the water. "And it hurts to remember."

"Thank goodness for the Hangover," said Dick with a weak smile. " For we now know how to handle this kind of situation. Everyone take everything out of your pockets."

The four dug in their pockets and put everything on the coffee table in the room. Wally immediately recognized what he pulled out of his pocket a bar ticket from a place called _Marcela's._ He knew what the place was, but he couldn't remember what they did there. Connor pulled out a red ticket to a place called _Club Mist, _and Dick carefully ripped off his bracelet. It was a guest bracelet from a place called the _Party Room._

Kyle Rayner, using his power ring floated out the bathroom.

"Hey kid," said Connor. "Too hungover to walk?"

Kyle didn't even answer speak. He shook his head yes and hovered slowly next to the water pitchers pouring himself a cup.

"So which place did we stop at first," asked Kaldur.

Slowly Kyle said," We went to…Marcela's first. Don't… you guys…don't remember?"

They all looked at him and shook his head. Kyle took a deep breath before explaining.

**Kyle's Version**

Wally walked into _Marcela's_. He loved it here. It was the perfect place to get drinks in Central City. And he was on good terms with the owner. His friends were looking around skeptically. He put up his hand and counted down.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

"WALLY," screamed a woman with a thick Latin accent. She was about 25 years of age wearing a dress that was red and black. Her hair was black and curly with a small red flower in it. She was very attractive. "This is such a suprise."

"_Hola Marcela,"_ said Wally.

"Your Spanish accent is terrible Wally," said Jaime with a small laugh.

"Your little Chicano friend is correct Wally," said Marcela running a finger down Jaime's chest. "Absolutely terrible. So why are you in my bar tonight?"

"Well tonight is my friend's Bachelor Party," explained Wally.

"Is it now," said Marcela with a swish of her curls. "Which one tall, dark, handsome, or fucking sexy?" With each word Marcela pointed to Connor, Kaldur, Kyle, and Dick.

"Uh tall."

"I don't know about this Wally. We both know the blond chica doesn't like you alone with me in my bar. I don't know why she doesn't like me, all I've ever been is nice to her."

"Seriously Marcela? You flirt with me right in front of Artemis every chance you get."

"Well your cute and you should be mine. Now buy a drink and get out, I don't want you getting drunk in here again. Last time you did, you got ass naked and started singing karaoke to Kelly Clarkson."

"I know I did, that was a one time thing."

"You're still on the Wall of Shame."

All his friends raced to the Wall of Shame and two seconds later they burst out laughing.

"Thanks alot Marcela, so can we get a few drinks please?"

"How many we talking here…Kid Flash?"

Wally smiled and said," just enough to get us a good buzz."

Marcela pursed her lips and said," oh fine, but it's going to cost you $150, and I'll need five minutes with the cutie." Marcela's cutie she was pointing at was Jaime. "Do we have a deal?"

"Deal."

"Good, now are you guys starting with Kamikazes or AMF?"

"Both." Marcela laughed and began making drinks. "GUYS GO TIME, LET'S GET FUCKED UP!"

When the boys left the bar there were three new pictures on the Wall of Shame. One of Dick doing a one finger handstand on the bar, Wally and Connor sharing a garbage can while they vomited, and Jaime picking Marcela up and kissing her on the mouth.

**End Tale**

"By the time we left… _Marcela's_ we were trashed," said Kyle. "And when I saw trashed… I mean we were so drunk that Connor ran into a pole head first and knocked it over."

"So Marcela is the reason why I have lipstick all over my face," asked Jaime.

"That's one of the reasons," said Kaldur. "I can vaguely remember where we went after we left the bar."

"Where was that," asked Connor.

"We went to _Club Mist_ next," said a groggy Tim waking up.

"Damn dude did you get beat up last night," asked Wally. "You have bruises all over you."

"Yeah maybe by a girls tongue," said Dick with a smile. "Timothy Drake, Cassie is going to beat the shit out of you when she sees those."

"It's not what you think," groaned Tim rubbing his chest. "You'd better be glad you were too drunk to fight at the club last night Connor."

"I do not remember fighting last night," said Kaldur drinking more water.

"Because Kaldur, when the fight broke out; you, Kyle and Jaime were too busy on the dance floor being whores to help me and Wally."

"Where was I Tim," asked Dick.

"Getting a lap dance with Connor."

"Hey Kaldur does that sound like jealousy," asked Kyle with a grin.

"I think so Kyle," admitted Kaldur. "What do you think Jaime?"

"To me it sounds like little Timmy was hella jealous," said Jaime.

"You all can kiss my ass!"

"Okay this is getting us no where," said Wally. "Tim explain what happened at the club."

The Boy Wonder glared at Kaldur, Jaime, and Kyle before he started talking.

**Tim's Version**

Wally was at the bar at _Club Mist_. Dick had managed to get them into the VIP room by bribing the owner with $1000. And they knew from the moment they walked into the VIP room, that it was the place to be. The music was blaring and everyone was having a damn good time. At the moment Connor and Wally (who were still a little too drunk from Marcela's to walk) were getting lap dances from two of the girls who worked there. Both of the girls were wearing bikinis that were black. One of the girls placed a lemon slice between her bra. Connor fished it out with his teeth and chewed the lemon before spitting out the peel. Dick came and plopped down next to Wally and stared the dancer up and down. He was soaking wet and his hair was all frazzled and going every where.

"God damn it's hot in here," he said fanning himself. "And I'm not just talking about her."

"That's because you're fucked up," said Wally his hands around the girl's waist who was dancing for him. "How long were you at the bar?"

"Just over one hour, Tim's still over there."

"How many drinks did you buy?"

"Eight for myself, and a round of shots for everyone who was over there at the time. But after you buy three drinks priced at $20, any drink you get the rest of the night is free."

"And you drank all of that stuff?!"

"Of course."

"Dick how are you still walking? Fuck that, how the hell are you not drunk?"

"Please Wally remember who your talking too; I bleed alcohol man."

Suddenly a woman in a bikini screamed," someone do a body shot off of me."

All the YJ boys ran up to her and she lined up 7 shots and they all did one. Connor exhaled deeply as a dancer came up to him and ripped open his button up shirt. He was wearing a black undershirt. She grabbed him by his undershirt and pulled him back to a seat and continued his lap dance. The other girl grabbed Dick by the front of his jeans and pulled him to the seat next to Connor. They both opened a beer a piece, clinged them together, and watched the dancers dance for them.

Suddenly "_Take You Down_" by Chris Brown came on and Wally looked on the dance floor. He could simply only shake his head in jealously. The entire dance floor was grinding but three individuals stood out in the crowd. The groups' self voted shy boy Jaime Reyes, had come out of his shell (go figure) for sure tonight. He was grinding on the dance floor with a woman who looked to be in her thirties. The 16 year old had one hand in the air and it was holding on to her hand, while the other hand pulled back her jet black hair. They slowly moved their lower bodies to the sound of the music getting lower and lower to the ground. At one point she turned around and jumped into Jaime's arms and kissed him.

The group jerk, Kyle Rayner, was on the dance floor having sex. Not literally, but he was close to it. He was shirtless and his blue haired dance partner was wearing only a bra and a thong. Kyle was on top of her and she had her legs wrapped around his waist as they mauled one another's mouths with kisses. Someone in the crowd popped open a bottle of Champaign and made it rain on the both of them.

The former group leader attracted the most attention though. The Atlantean father of two, was on the main stage with the DJ getting cheers from everyone with the two women he was dancing with. Kaldur literally moved like the water while he grinded. He was completely shirtless, with his pants sagging showing his red boxers. Twins male or female obviously attracted towards Kaldur because at the moment he was sandwiched in between two sisters with red hair. The twin behind him was and running her hand down his chest while Kaldur danced and grinded with her sister. Once or twice she slipped her hands into the front of his boxers causing Kaldur to smile even more.

Suddenly there was a crash and a scream by the bar area. Wally sped over by the bar and saw 16 year old Tim Drake being lifted in the air by the throat by a man who had to be 6 '9' and 300 lbs.

"Take it back," he growled at Tim. "Nobody talks to me like that."

"I'm sorry you're right," said Tim with a grin. "You aren't a pussy for throwing up after four shots in front your girlfriend, YOU'RE A BITCH!"

The entire crowd screamed "OHHHHH" and the guy threw Tim over to the bartender's side. Tim crashed landed into the shelf and a few bottles fell down on top of him.

"Who's the bitch now," yelled the violent guy.

"Rocky stop it," screamed his girlfriend trying to stop him and push him back.

Tim jumped onto the counter holding a piece of broken glass.

"Hey Rocky," Tim cried. Then he slapped himself upside the head. "Oh wait, I'm sorry your new name is bitch."

"Kid-"

"Hey bitch, you gonna let your woman hold you back, because you're too much of a bitch to fight me?"

"Kid I will fuck you up bad if you keep playing with me."

"You aren't going to do shit! I'll fuck you up in here, just like I did your mom last night in your bed. After I finished with her she couldn't even walk. When you see her tell her it was nothing personal. We Drake men are like demons between the sheets. Oh and give her this 20 dollar bill too. And tell her if she can make my toes curl again the next time we fuck there's more where that came from." Tim balled up a twenty, flung it in Rocky's face, and then thrusted his pelvis forward. This time the crowd broke out into laughter and there were more OHHHH's. Rocky picked up beer bottle and broke it off the edge.

"You are asking to get sliced up boy," he roared.

"DO IT BITCH, DO IT BITCH, DO IT BITCH, DO IT," screamed Tim as loud as he could while fist pumping.

"TIM SHUT UP," roared Wally. "AND GET YOUR ASS DOWN FROM THERE!"

But Rocky had been pushed too far. He ran at Tim and tried to cut him with the bottle. Tim may have been drunk but his fighting instinct kicked in at once. He dodged the beer bottle and jumped off the counter and punched Rocky in the back six times. Rocky fell down to his knees and Tim grabbed him by his hair and head butted him on the nose knocking him out.

"WHAT," screamed Tim jumping back up on the bar counter with Rocky's blood on his forehead. Everyone started cheering. Suddenly Rocky's girlfriend let out a scream and two guys stood up from their booth. They ran at Wally and Tim. Wally of course dodged all the punches thrown at him, and kicked his attacker below the belt. The guy reached up and slashed Wally's hand with glass before Wally could knock him out. Tim was fighting like a damn wild man. He let loose a barrage of punches and then finished his opponent with a spinning kick causing him to spit blood and a tooth out.

The Boy Wonder jumped back on the counter and screamed," WHO ELSE WANTS TO GET THAT ASS WHIPPED TONIGHT?! HUH? WHO ELSE WANTS SOME?!"

The crowd broke out into cheers and began showering Tim with Champaign. Suddenly, Wally felt a tap on his shoulder and when he turned around he saw that it was the manager with 6 policemen behind him.

"Oh fuck," he whispered.

As they were leaving the club they heard the DJ come on the megaphone.

"I don't know who the Drake boy was," he said. "But he started some shit and he finished it because they got their asses whipped."

The crowd clapped and cheered for the boys as they were escorted out.

**End Tale**

"It was your fault we got kicked out," said Wally now remembering. "And it was your fault I got my hand cut open too you little bastard. You started the goddamn thing." The group was walking to IHOP for a well deserved recovery breakfast.

"Yeah well I never said I didn't start it," said Tim with a smile. "I just said those three dancing fuckers didn't help me. Besides it was the alcohol driving me, and I might add who the hell throws up after 4 shots? He was absolutely on Team Lightweight last night."

As soon as they walked into IHOP the female manager screamed her head off.

"OH MY GOOOOOOD!"

"What the hell," asked Connor. "Is everything okay?"

The manager ran and jumped into Dick's arms and he caught her. She planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Your solo performance was fucking amazing last night," she cried. "I've never seen someone dance and strip to that song before."

Dick looked back at his friends and they all shook their heads no. What in the hell was this woman talking about? Suddenly Tim coming into the restaurant bumped into a man.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "My fault completely.

The guy flinched.

"It's okay," he cried. "And you can call me bitch as much as you like. And I gave my mom that message." Wally squinted and then he stifled a laugh as he realized that it was Rocky from _Club Mist._ He had two black eyes, and his nose was obviously broken. Dick put the manager down so she could find them a table, and then walked up to his kid brother and slapped him upside the head.

"Forgive my brother," he said. "He can be a little dangerous when he's drunk." Dick wrote down something on a piece of paper and passed it to Rocky. "Send any medical bills you will have to this address and they'll be taken care of. And I think you have something to say Tim."

Tim glared at Rocky and said," sorry for re-arranging your face."

As the manager led them into them into the eating area every woman who saw them either whistled, or winked. One tried to place a 20 in Jaime's jeans, three asked for Kyle's phone number, one cried when Wally looked at her, and a woman in about her late forties smacked Kaldur on the butt.

"Okay," said Kyle after they sat down. "Can anyone explain why we have fans?"

"And why they're sexually harassing us," asked Kaldur.

"Like you didn't enjoy it," said Dick.

"I generally like to know why a random woman places her hand on my ass. Does anyone have a clue?"

Everyone but Jaime shook their head no.

"Spill it Reyes," said Wally. "What do you know?"

"That place we went to last night," said Jaime. "What was it called?"

"_The Party Room," _said Connor.

"Of all the things to remember completely why did I have to remember this part. This sucks so bad."

"Where did we go Blue? Out with it!"

"_The Party Room_ was a strip club." The guys' eyes all went wide. They had agreed not to go to strip clubs. The one rule they all promised the girls and they broke it. "For women," finished Jaime.

"Wait what," said Dick.

"We went to a strip club for women," asked Kyle in horror.

"I think I understand," said Kaldur realizing it.

"What," said Wally. "That we watched men strip?"

"No Wally," said Jaime. "We did the stripping."

"Your full of shit," cried Connor. "We didn't do any stripping."

"Yes we did, and it's your fault we ended up in there Connor. You ran into the damn building."

Again everyone eyes went wide and to prove Jaime's point a woman about in her forties walked up to the table and placed two 20's in Connor's hand.

"Last night was my daughter's college graduation," she said. "You guys didn't disappoint us at all, we had a fabulous time."

"Uh ma'am we were extremely drunk last night," explained Dick. "We don't even remember most of the night."

"Who cares because I don't. You guys were better than any sober performance I've ever seen. By the way, your solo was absolutely sexy as hell. Can we hope for a second show sometime?"

"I am afraid not," said Kaldur.

"That's a shame, my daughter and I ran out of dollar bills last night on this little fireball here," she said pointing to the Green Lantern. Kyle had a look of pure terror on his face. Then she walked away.

"What solo," asked Dick. "What did I do last night?"

"Blue what the fuck did we all do last night," asked Connor putting the cash away.

Jaime sighed and began speaking.

**Jaime's Version**

Wally stumbled into a wall and collapsed. The group had just come from their fourth bar and at least this time no one had thrown up.

"Come on Wally get up," said Connor. He was the drunkest at the moment and had every right to be as he kept telling them. "The night is still young."

"Hold the phone Supey," said Dick staggering up. "I think we better take a break before someone gets hurt."

"Fuck that," said the drunk aggressive Tim walking up. "We keep this mother fucker going. Where are we off to next?"

Connor stood up and staggered and pointed to a building.

"Hey you guys think M'Gann is in that building," he cried.

"I don't think so," said Kaldur.

"I think she's in that building I'm gonna go and check."

"Connor don't."

Connor sped past them at lightning speed. Jaime helped Wally up and said," all right let's get after him before he tries something stupid."

They rushed into the place Connor had gone into and could hear a lot of women booing, and then four seconds later they were screaming happily. Wally rushed and saw that Connor was on the stage with his shirt off and a black cowboy hat on. He was rubbing his hands down his body and dancing. The Kryptonian clone was also getting money put into the front of his jeans every time a woman came up to the stage.

"Oh dude this isn't happening," whispered Wally. "HE'S GETTING FREE MONEY!"

Soon all the guys joined in and ten minutes they were the main attraction for the night. Girls called their girlfriends and the next thing Wally knew, it seemed like every woman in Central City was in this strip club. While they were in the back Kyle asked," uh are we allowed to do this? Because I do not want to face the lecture from Batman if we get in trouble."

"Don't be such a girl," cried Tim rubbing oil on his arms.

Suddenly screams of "COME BACK ON COME BACK ON" filled the stage.

Suddenly Connor came back and said," I just talked with the owner. They're about to play the song we sang at Lois's birthday."

"But you hated that song," said Jaime putting jeans over his blue speedo.

"I hated singing that song for her," replied the Kryptonian. "I happen to love that song."

"Dude," yelled Wally. "You're a dude, you're supposed to hate that song."

Connor ignored him and said," yeah well it's my bachelor party and I say we're singing it. Now, I'm too drunk to sing lead tonight. It has to be someone else."

Everyone turned and looked at the Atlantean who was counting his cash.

"Oh hell no," said Kaldur when he realized they wanted him to do it. "I swore I was never singing that song again in public. And I just put my pants back on for the third time tonight."

"Kaldur we're technically strippers at the moment," said Tim. "We're lucky we have on clothes at all right now."

The Fish King sighed and said," it's going to cost you all $10 each." They all groaned and threw him the money. Kaldur stripped to his boxers, rubbed some oil and his body and said," bring it on."

"You coming Wally," asked Dick.

"I hate that song," said replied Wally.

"But you know all the words."

"I sing it to Artemis when she's feeling sad."

"Then pretend she's out there," growled Connor. "But it's my bachelor party. Get your ass out there."

They walked all out to the front where the microphones had been set up, except for Kaldur he was holding his own microphone. Everyone removed an article of clothing, to make the crowd of women go insane again. One screamed so much she passed out, a few others were crying. Kaldur waited for the music to hit and as soon as it did he sang as loud as he could in perfect tune to the song.

"IT'S TEARIN UP MY HEART WHEN I'M WITH YOU, BUT WHEN WE ARE APART I FEEL IT TOOOO. AND NO MATTER WHAT I DO I FEEL THE PAAAAAIN, WITH OR WITHOUT YOU!"

At the sound of the NSYNC song, all of the women in the strip club lost their damn minds. Halfway through the song, Jaime was snatched off the stage by the front of his blue Speedo by some of the crazed women and he wasn't seen for some time. The guys hit every note and every dance move perfectly. Then they moved onto solo performances. Kyle brought the crowd to tears with Frank Ocean's song _Thinking About You,_ Connor while dancing in his boxers was able to rival Usher on the dance floor with his dance moves, Wally and Tim pulled off Pitbull and Chris Brown's song _International Love._ But Dick ended up being the Master of the Floor. He returned at one point with a briefcase and slowly walked onto the stage and took off his shirt and the crowd went crazy. He stretched and then opened the briefcase and inside was a white sparkled glove. He put it on as the music started and the Team immediately knew Dick was going to win the solo competition. The music to _Billie Jean_ by Michael Jackson started. Dick put on a the hat, hit every dance move including the Moonwalk, and ladies in the crowd went absolutely apeshit crazy and stuffed his jeans with bills.

**End Tale**

"Oh my god," sighed Connor. "All of Central City saw us pretty much dancing naked at a strip club last night."

"It could be worse," said Kyle biting his pancakes.

"How in the world could it be worse," asked Kaldur.

Suddenly Wally's phone buzzed.

"_LMAO turn it to channel five now, your Aunt is about to give an interview" – Arty_

Wally asked the manager to turn it to channel five and everyone looked. Aunt Iris was on screen standing in front of _The Party Room_.

"This is Iris Allen reporting for Channel 5 news. At the moment I'm standing in front of the place where it was said you needed to be if you were a woman last night. I am standing with the owner of _The Party Room_ Janet Peterson. Now Janet can you please explain to this reporter, Central City, and the world what happened in your club last night?"

Janet stepped forward and said," well last night was a slow night for business unfortunately until Midnight exactly. A young man rushed into my club and with inhuman strength immediately threw my best dancer off the stage, put his cowboy hat on, and started stripping and the ladies loved it."

"Do you have a picture of this man?"

"Yes."

Iris froze when she realized that the picture was of Connor but she placed it on the camera.

"To the people watching at home, apparently this man started the party of a life time."

The restaurant all whoooooed and some of them even threw more dollar bills at Connor. The Kryptonian turned bright red and tried to hide his face in shame.

"Were there others," asked Iris.

"Oh yes," said Janet. "As I said there were 7 of them. I have a ton of pictures of all of them."

The boys put their heads down in shame as the woman in IHOP went crazy while the pictures were being shown. There was Wally and Jaime getting their shirts ripped off and alcohol poured on them with two women in their arms. Connor and Kyle were getting dollar bills shoved down their boxers. There was a photo of Kaldur giving a lap dance. Tim was sitting in a chair shirtless chugging beer out of a bottle while two girls kissed his neck and chest. Dick again happened to be the best. The picture of him in black boxers making it rain like only a billionaire's son could with a ton $100 dollar bills as he was holding a woman in his arms. That was the last picture shown.

"Just fucking great," growled Kaldur with a hand on his forehead. "I do not need my son asking me 'daddy how come you were on TV in your underwear' if he sees this."

"The red headed one even gave them a group name," said Janet.

"Oh," replied Iris with her teeth gritted. Wally was in for absolute hell when he saw his aunt the next time. "And what did the red head call them?"

"They were called the YJ Boys and I want to thank them, they made me over $10,000 last night. And if you guys are watching know that you'll always be welcome at _The Party Room__._"

"Well there you have it, the YJ Boys helped a business owner get the night going. This is Iris Allen, Channel 5 news."

The boys finished eating for free of course, got up and exited IHOP as all the women despite having husbands or boyfriends, or children gave them a standing ovation.

"Had fun last night Supey," asked Wally.

Connor smiled and put an arm around Wally and said," now that I know what happened… fuck yes. I had the absolute best time."

As the group prepared to go their separate ways a woman came up to them and said," I know I sound like such a fangirl, but… can I have a picture with you guys and have you sign it?"

They guys all looked and Connor who said," round two guys?"

The YJ Boys all laughed and grouped up to take a picture and they even did it shirtless. But of course every woman in IHOP needed a picture after that. Wally smiled as he and his friends spent the remainder of the morning taking pictures and signing autographs.

**A/N - Okay these two hour chapters are killing me lol I hope you guys like this one a lot.**


	72. The Big Day

**A/N - Okay everyone, I just needed a few days off from typing because I hit a real frikken writers block. I seriously tried writing a girls version of the bachelorette party but I hated it every time. Writing a party from a female perspective is kinda hard since I'm a guy, but I promise when I do another drunk chapter I will include the girls. Now here's the wedding.**

**Enjoy!**

Connor was lying awake in bed. His wife to be was right beside him. He couldn't believe that he was getting married in about 15 hours. He was the luckiest clone in the world. Connor got out of his bed and grabbed his tuxedo, shoes, and everything he would need for his wedding and packed it carefully into a bag. Dick had told him that it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Before Connor left he wrote M'Gann a note, and placed it gently in her hand without waking her up.

It read: _I can't wait to marry you – Connor._

Connor grabbed his bag and quietly exited their room. He bumped into Kyle on his way back from the bathroom.

The Green Lantern looked at him and asked," you're waiting until the day of your wedding to get cold feet and punk out?"

"No you ass," whispered Connor angrily. "It's bad luck to see the bride before a wedding."

"Why do you guys care about superstition? She's wearing a white dress but everyone knows that you guys have done it. Hell when we were sick you told your dad you two had sex in his bed. So in other words, everyone knows she's not a virgin."

"Can't you just crawl into a hole somewhere and die?"

"I could, but then I know that you would miss all of this."

"Yeah yeah, do me a favor and make sure that nothing bad happens to her before the wedding please."

Kyle shook his head and headed back to his room, while Connor quietly left the apartment. He jumped into the air and got flying. By the time he reached Smallville it was almost 4 AM. On his way there he stopped at the cemetery for a second. He walked up to the tombstone he'd come to see and knelt down before it to pay his respects. He read the tombstone like always.

_"Here lays Jonathan Kent loving Father, Grandfather, and Friend. A loving member of the Smallville community and missed by all."_

Connor could still remember Clark getting that phone call 2 ½ years ago saying that Jonathan had been killed in a car crash. Connor was just as equally crushed that his grandfather, his Papa, the man he'd taken an instant loving to was gone forever. The whole of Smallville, all of the Justice League, and the Team showed up to support the Kryptonian family. Connor even saw Clark talking to Lex Luthor though he didn't understand why Luthor would show up to the funeral.

"Hey Papa," Connor sighed kneeling at the tombstone. "Thought I'd come and talk to you really quick before I went inside to go to bed. Well today is the day, there's going to be another Mrs. Kent in the family. M'Gann Shiagur Kent is going to be her new name once we get married later today. It's been a long time coming. Between her dating for years, and Darkseid kidnapping her, and then us saving her, its going to feel so wonderful to finally just have a wife. I just… I just wish… you were here... to be happy for me," said Connor before wiping his tears away. "I miss you so much." Connor got up and quietly flew into the house through a window so he wouldn't wake his Grandmother up. He climbed into his Dad's room, lay on the new bed that was put there for him and James, and knocked out.

Connor woke up when he realized that the bed was bouncing up and down. He looked up and saw that Dick and Wally were jumping on the bed while Kaldur stood at the foot of the bed.

"Why can't you two wake me up like normal adults," grunted Connor.

"Well we aren't exactly normal dude," admitted Wally. "I have super speed and Dick grew up with Bats, we're freaks."

Dick glared at Wally then said," you're Grandmother is waiting downstairs with breakfast. She told us to wake you."

Connor got out of bed and headed downstairs and said," how did you all know I'd be here?"

Martha said loudly," because you're just like your father. He came here before his wedding with Lois. Although without his good friend Mr. Wayne I doubt he would've actually married her."

"Don't remind me," said Connor glaring at Dick.

They all sat at the table. His Grandmother had made a ten course meal (as if she knew Wally was coming) as though it were nothing.

"Ready to get married today sweetie," she said sipping her coffee.

"Of course," replied Connor biting into his eggs. "I've never been ready for anything more."

"Oh I remember when Jonathan and I got married, it seems like it was just yesterday. The two of us newly weds, and then your father fell out the sky literally about a year later. Ah that all seems it was a lifetime ago. Oh damn that reminds me." Martha jumped up and rushed to a drawer and pulled out a small box. "Here you go Connor; I found this the other day." Connor took the box and opened it and inside was a chain made of pure gold. "It was your grandfather's," Martha continued with a twinkle in her eye. "He wore it on our wedding day. I want you to have it."

"Oh no Grandma," said Connor. "Don't you want to keep this or shouldn't Dad have this?"

"Clark has gotten plenty from Jonathan and me over the years, and on his wedding he got Jonathan's silver wristwatch; so it was only fitting you got something on your big day. And the more things I keep of Jonathan's the more I miss him. No, I want you to have it."

Connor looked at the chain and then he placed it around his neck.

"Wow Supey that chain is nice," said Wally with his mouth full of hashbrowns.

Martha passed him a napkin and said," please chew with your mouth closed Wally dear." Wally quickly nodded his head yes while Dick laughed. "And Dick honey, stop that slouching it's so bad for your back. And Connor for goodness sake use your napkin and slow down before you get the hiccups. My goodness why can't you three eat like Kaldur? You all don't hear me lecturing him."

Kaldur smiled at them while they all glared at him.

"Thank you for my present Grandma. You are coming to my wedding today right?"

"Of course I am," exclaimed Martha. "Your father is coming to pick me up in two hours. Now you all have wasted enough time here. Time for you guys to get back to Metropolis, so you can stop all of that eating." Martha slapped Wally's hand hard with a wooden spoon as he went for more cinnamon rolls.

"But Mrs. Kent I only had six plates," complained Wally. "I need at least three more so I can be full."

"And if you have three more plates you may not be able to fit into that purple Speedo you were wearing two nights ago," said Martha with a sly smile. "You've really been working the glutes out Mr. West."

The guys' faces just dropped in horror.

"Grandma," asked Connor quietly. "How do you know about that night? Please tell me you weren't at that show."

"Are you out of your damn mind? Hell no I wasn't there; I saw the pictures the next morning on the news. Honestly for me to wake up first thing in the morning and see a picture of my grandson and his friends getting money shoved down their underwear and Speedos for being nearly naked was just horrible. Stripping for women at a club, the inhumanity of it. Never thought I would have to have this conversation twice in my lifetime. Jesus Christ like father like son, you are just like your damn daddy!"

Dick dropped the piece of bacon he was about to eat, Wally ran his waffles into his nose, Kaldur choked on his orange juice, and Connor looked like someone had just force fed him Kryptonite.

"Oh my god no," choked Connor in absolute horror.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying Mrs. Kent," asked Kaldur with a blank stare.

"Uncle Clark used to be a stripper," yelled Dick.

"Years ago before he wanted to be a reporter or even Superman. A few girlfriends and I go out for a night; we ended up at one of those little clubs. I go to the bathroom and what do I see when I come out, my seventeen year old son, your father, on stage in his underwear giving his math teacher a lap dance. Why do you think he's so comfortable with wearing his underwear so that everyone can see them? Your Grandfather grounded Clark for two months when he found out, but his math teacher did give him an A+ that year. The ladies used to love what he would do with his hands and his tongue too. You see he would pick them up and then-"

"AAAAAHHHHH," screamed Connor covering his ears with his hands. He kissed his grandmother on the cheek. "Sorry Grandma but like you said we have to get going. I'll see you later today." Connor sped upstairs grabbed his bag and flew out the window and two minutes later Wally was following from the ground, and Dick and Kaldur were following from motorcycles.

**3 hours later**

"COME ON FUCKER I'M GOING TO BE LATE HURRY THE HELL UP," bellowed Connor. They were waiting on Wally inside the hotel where the reception would be. How in hell was the Speedster always the last one to be ready? He could get dressed in two minutes flat. Everyone else was gone and headed to the church. Connor was in a white tux with a blue vest and for once his hair had gel in it. Dick, Kaldur, and Wally were wearing the same thing as him, Jaime, Tim, and Kyle would also be in the wedding but the three boys were the Ushers.

"Wally move your ass the limo is here," cried Dick.

"He always does this shit," said Kaldur looking at his wristwatch. "We can't ever get any where on time because of him."

I'm here," said the Speedster running down the stairs. He climbed in and the limo took off.

"Because of you we missed the ride with Alfred," growled Dick.

"Bite me you little bastard," said Wally.

Connor could feel his heart beating one hundred damn times. He started tapping his feet and hands, bobbing his head, he just couldn't sit still.

"Connor relax," said Kaldur touching his knee. "You're going to start sweating before we even get in the church."

"I'm trying," he replied. "I just keep thinking that something is going to go wrong."

"Don't even think like that dude," advised Wally. "And even if it did, we've got your back."

As they stopped at a red-light, Connor could hear screaming. He rolled down his window and the guys saw a mugger pulling a knife on an old lady. Dick grabbed a shuriken out his pocket and flung it at his head knocking him out.

"Asshole," Dick barked.

Suddenly the limo was being lifted out of the air. The driver started freaking out.

"What is happening," yelled Kaldur as the limo rose.

The car went flying suddenly went sailing through the air.

"HOLD ON," roared Connor. The limo impacted with a building and glass shattered every where including in the limo. Connor being partially invincible was just fine except that his suit was torn to shreds. He looked at his friends. Dick was knocked out and bleeding from the forehead. Kaldur had scratches all over his face and he was coughing. Wally was the worst though. He was on the floor of the limo and completely covered in blood but breathing. Connor growled and ripped the top of the limo off and flew out of it and looked at who he was going to hurt. Muscles that were ripped showed all over his body. He had pointy ears and a dark scowl, which made him look like an evil elf. Wearing a black suit with a lightning bolt on it was Black Adam.

"Greetings Kryptonian," he said in an Egyptian accent with an evil smile.

"Black Adam," snarled Connor.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Connor didn't even respond, he flew right at Capt. Marvel's nemesis and began firing away on his face. Today was the perfect day and now it was absolutely fucked. After receiving his 9th punch Black Adam finally grabbed his hand and punched Connor in the stomach and then back handed him. Connor flew down to the ground impacting and leaving a crater. When Connor got up, Black Adam was on the ground.

"What do you want," Connor yelled. "Just leave me alone today please."

"Aww," cried Black Adam grabbing Connor by his hair. "You said please, I'm so impressed." He kneed Connor in the chest twice and then once in the face and threw him into a car. Connor shook his head to clear his vision then looked at Black Adam and saw that his hand was sparking. He pointed at the limousine's gas tank.

"NOOOO," screamed Connor.

Black Adam fired an arc of yellow lightning at the limo and the car went up in a blaze. Connor shook with absolute rage and charged the super powered god when he was hit from the side with a blast. He rolled across the ground and crashed into a forklift denting it. He rubbed his side and looked down. His tuxedo jacket had been charred at the side he had a 2nd degree burn on his skin.

"Magic," he groaned rolling in pain. He looked up and saw the culprit. She was wearing a blue satin outfit, had purple hair and her eyes were completely white. She was levitating and wearing no shoes.

"I don't need your help to take out the Superboy," snarled Black Adam. "Leave him to me Tala."

Tala cackled and in her Persian accent said," I wasn't asking for your permission Black Adam. I'm just following orders."

"You follow Darkseid's orders too," gasped Connor ripping his tux jacket off. "Well just know, that for killing my friends; I'll send you both back to Apokolips in body bags."

He fired his heat vision at Black Adam's eyes and hit him, then flying as fast as he could he grabbed him by the throat and like a vampire sank his teeth into his skin. Black Adam tried everything but Connor wouldn't let go. Tala took that time to fire a magic blast at Connor's back, catching him off guard and burning him again. Black Adam responded by kicking him right below the belt.

"You fight dirty," he growled. There was blood on his neck. "Well so do I."

"_FREEZUDO!"_

Black Adam's entire face was encased in ice. He tried punching it off, but nothing was working.

"What the," cried Tala. Then she looked over at the flaming car. "Damn Atlantean sorcerer."

Connor looked up and saw that his friends were all a little worse for wear, but alive. Dick's pants were torn, Wally's jacket had a sleeve removed, and Kaldur wasn't even wearing a shirt. Kaldur's tattoos were glowing dark blue as he maintained the ice spell.

"Are you alright Connor," cried Wally putting his goggles on.

"I'll be better once we finish them off," he replied.

Tala began laughing again. "You are no where near my level of magic Aqualad," she said. "I could kill you with a thought."

"Let's find out," growled Kaldur making his tattoo's glow dark purple. _"Dioga Gravidon!" _A giant ball of darkness the size of an Escalade formed above Kaldur. Tala glared at him and created a ball of darkness of her own.

Connor seeing a black flash screamed," WALLY, DICK, LOOK OUT!"

Wally and Dick were ready though. Black Adam tried just smashing them, but they'd been training with Captain Marvel for years and new exactly how the villain thought. Connor jumped in and made it three-on-one. He grabbed Black Adam from behind and German Suplexed him through the concrete.

Dick pulled out a cell phone and yelled," Tala is here we need your help. Triangulate on our position."

"Who was that Zatanna or Doc Fate," asked Wally.

"Neither someone else who hates rogue magic users."

Suddenly Black Adam burst through the ground and kicked Dick in the ribs sending him flying through a store window. Then he lifted Wally and Connor both into the air by the throat. Connor's throat was getting squeezed too hard for him to focus to use his heat vision. He looked over and saw that Tala had defeated Kaldur in their spell battle. Things were not going good for them. Suddenly a red portal opened 60 in the air above them and Jason Blood fell out of it.

"_Gone gone the form of man, rise the demon ETRIGAN!"_

Connor watched as Jason mutated into his demonic other half. He landed right in front of Tala with a thud and punched her with a fist coated in blue flame sending her flying. Then hopping in the air the demon fired a blast of purple fire from his maw at Black Adam. The Anti-Marvel dropped Wally and Connor and charged at Etrigan tackling him. Wally ran to check on Dick and Connor went to Kaldur.

"Why did Dick call the demon," asked the Atlantean. "He's dangerous too."

"Right now any help is useful," cried Connor.

Etrigan may not have been as strong as Black Adam but he was the perfect opponent for him. Every time he was punched, kicked, or injured all together he smiled or laughed. It was almost as though he was enjoying the pain.

"Black Adam is too strong for me to stop," said Connor. "I need to go and get my Dad or Captain Marvel."

"We can stop him," said Kaldur with a sure attitude.

"None of my attacks are working."

"Black Adam thrives on magic Connor, and magic must defeat magic. Stand still."

Kaldur put a hand out and his tattoos glowed almost like a rainbow. "_Rauzaruk,"_ he roared. A dark cloud formed in the sky and Connor was struck with a bolt of lightning but strangely enough it didn't hurt. In fact he felt stronger than ever. "Go," winced Kaldur falling to one knee. "I've never tried strength enhancing spells, I don't know how long I can keep this up."

Connor nodded and charged Black Adam with rage. He punched him as hard as he could and he felt something crack and sent the god flying. Connor helped Etrigan up and asked," are you okay?"

Etrigan growled Connor and grabbed him by the back of his neck, swung him and flung him at Black Adam. Connor knocked the wind out of him and next thing he knew he was on Black Adam's face punching him left after right in the face and yelling.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH," he said a word with each punch. "TODAY WAS MY GODDAMN WEDDING AND YOU FUCKING RUINED MY SUIT." Connor punched Black Adam well after he was knocked out knowing that he couldn't kill an immortal and finally Kaldur stopped him. Connor looked up and saw that Etrigan had knocked out Tala. She was levitating next to him held by some invisible bonds with a burn mark on her face.

"You survived Adam's attack," said the Demon. "But your stuff's all ruined and we can't have that." Etrigan's hands glowed with yellow fire that he spread onto the boys. Connor felt really hot, then really cold, and when he looked down he was in a brand new white tuxedo, and all his cuts and bruises were gone. He looked over and saw that the limo had also been repaired and his friends clothes had been restored also. Etrigan pointed his hand over to Black Adam and the god flew over to his side. A blue flaming circle began appearing around his feet.

"Not staying for the festivities Etrigan," asked Dick. "I know how much you love candy; there will be some at the reception."

The demon growled and shook his head no.

"It is time for Etrigan to be on his way, Connor Kent congratulations on your wedding day." The flame exploded and when it vanished Etrigan, Black Adam, and Tala were gone.

"Why can't we ever just have a normal day," asked Wally as they got back into the limo.

"We're heroes Walls," replied Dick. "This is a normal day for us."

Connor sighed now that he was done fighting it helped him realize just how nervous he was. Five minutes from the church Dick got a phone call.

"Hello," he said. "Yes, yes, yes…Mickey if he wants the Key Lime Pie then give it to him he's doing it as a favor to Bruce."

Connor mouthed," who's that."

"Surprise," Dick said. "Yes I'm still here; give him the goddamn pie, the man's a musical genius. Now we're pulling up to the church now. Don't call me again unless someone is dying."

As they got out the car they were ambushed by Bruce. His glare was scarier than when he was wearing the Batman costume.

"You're almost an hour late," he snarled. "Where the fuck have you four been?"

"Tell you later," said Connor speeding inside. He sped to the front of the altar where M'Gann was standing with a bouquet of flowers in her hand. The crowd all sighed with relief when he entered.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he whispered.

"_You can tell me later," she said within the mental link_.

All the guys rushed to stand behind Connor. Zatanna, Artemis, and Barbara were behind M'Gann and in blue dresses.

"Dearly beloved," started the priest. "We are gathered here today-"

"_So why are you guys late," asked Artemis._

"_Black Adam and Tala attacked us," said Kaldur._

"_Why didn't you call someone," Zatanna said angrily._

"_Are we really talking about this right now," growled Connor._

"Connor Jonathan Kent do you take M'Gann Shiagur Morse to be your wife," asked the priest.

Connor wiped the tears out his eyes, smiled and instantly said," I do."

"_I'm not gonna cry I'm not gonna cry," said Wally._

"M'Gann Shiagur Morse, do you take Connor Jonathan Kent to be your husband?"

"I do," said M'Gann jumping happily.

The priest closed the book and said," congratulations, I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride."

Connor lifted M'Gann veil and looked into her beautiful eyes which had tears coming down them.

"_My kids are watching Connor," said Kaldur. "So don't use tongue."_

Connor kissed M'Gann as hard as he could not wanting for one second for this moment to end.

**1 hour later**

Connor and M'Gann were waiting in the limo while Dick yelled at Mickey over the phone like a madman.

"Didn't I tell you to give him the fucking pie," he roared. "He's completely in a bad mood now. Son of a bitch! You know Mickey it's shit like this that pisses me off about you. You are a terrible fucking assistant. You'd better be damn lucky that you can make a perfect fucking margarita or I'd fire your ass. Put Steven on the phone now!"

Zatanna ran a hand down Dick's leg said," I love it when your aggressive with people."

Artemis looked at Wally and said," you should take some lessons from your best friend." The Speedster glared at her.

"Hey Uncle Steve," said Dick that convincing voice he had. "Yes, yes, yeah I know that you wanted the pie. Yes I know that Mickey is an incompetent little asshole… right... right... what, you had one? I don't' get it either. How can he be that stupid and make a margarita that perfect? He makes it impossible to fire him. So as a favor to me can you please do it? Thanks and I'll take you to a pie shop tomorrow." Dick sighed and slammed his phone shut.

"Alright everyone out," he said happily. Everyone exited the limo and walked in. "We're a little behind schedule," said Dick rushing ahead. "So we're going right into the first dance, just let me make sure that they're ready for us."

Connor stopped at the door and used his X-ray vision. Everyone was all seated and awaiting them, and then his eyes went to the stage and he did a double take. Bruce Wayne knew everyone, Wally was about to shit.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," said Dick loudly and happily with a microphone. "May I present to you the new Mr. and Mrs. Connor Kent!"

Connor and M'Gann walked in to a standing ovation and Aerosmith playing "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing", he could hear Wally screaming in the back like the fanboy he was. He took M'Gann in his arms and they danced slowly never taking their eyes off one another.

"Can you believe we finally did it," she whispered.

"It's almost like a dream," Connor responded pressing his forehead to hers.

"Well let's hope that we never wake up."

Aerosmith hit the last chorus verse and newly weds kissed and the crowd went insane.

**A/N - well there it is, the wedding. And in case you were wondering I'm back to updating regularly so expect another chapter either today or tomorrow.**


	73. Christmas Party Hell

**A/N - It's party time again people. Everyone will be a little drunk at the party apart from the main guys. An nobody throws a party like the team throws a party.**

**Enjoy!**

Kaldur was walking through Toys R Us with Wally. It was that time of the year again, Christmas time. Kaldur loved the Holiday Season, but shopping for two six year olds was like pulling teeth out with no Novocain. Everything was always so damn expensive too; and with the commercials they saw on TV advertising, Tejay and Crassius literally always wanted everything.

"Dude I'm getting the boys' cell phones," said Wally. "That'll be so cool, they'll love me."

"Are you out of your damn mind," growled Kaldur. "You're not getting my kids cell phones at age six. No hell no, try again."

"C'mon Kal, they're my nephews, I have to get them stuff you don't want them to have."

"I didn't have a cell phone at age six, shit I didn't even know what a cell phone was until I came to the surface. Did you have one?"

Wally thought for a second then said," good point, so what're you getting them from here?"

"Well I have it planned out. I normally get them: two cheap gifts, one expensive gift, and one big gift for the both of them to share."

"So what's the big gift this year?"

"That is a lot more difficult this year. Although Dinah told me I shouldn't I decided that I'm going to get them a video game system."

"Which one?"

"That's where is gets difficult; Crassius wants a 360, while Tejay wants a PS3. Tejay only plays sports games, while Crass loves adventure games, so you can see where I'm a little screwed up." Suddenly Kaldur's phone started ringing and he looked at it and groaned. The school was giving him his daily call about the boys. They had made the record for most office visits during a semester this year already. "Well looks like they aren't getting a big gift this year," he said. "Not if they've done one more bad thing at school." Kaldur answered and said," yes Victoria?"

"Uh how did you know it was me?"

"I have the office staff memorized; so cut to the chase who's in trouble this time, Tejay or Crassius?"

"Well Mr. Durham actually-"

"Crassius pour blue paint on the Librarian again?"

"No nothing that bad like that-"

"Tejay start another dodge ball riot against the teachers at recess?"

"No Mr. Durham-"

"They super glued another girl to the seesaw?"

"Mr. Durham I'm trying to tell you that-"

"They scared the P.E. teacher with the fake nosebleeds again?"

"Mr. Durham-"

"Please tell me that they didn't moon their teacher again."

"MR. DURHAM PLEASE!" Kaldur stopped talking. "The boys aren't in trouble. They're tied at first place on the top of the honor roll in our kindergarten classes this semester. Tejay has the highest Math scores, and Crassius has the high Language Arts skills."

"Oh," said Kaldur. He sighed because now he really felt like shit. All he could do was think the absolute worst of the children. They always surprised him.

"For tying at first place they will both receive a certificate with their names on it and $20 cash."

"Okay thank you for informing me Victora." He clicked the phone off.

"What happened dude," said Wally. "Thing 1 and 2 raising hell at the school?"

"Nope," said Kaldur waving a clerk over. "Thing 1 and 2 are at the top of the honor roll."

"What can I get for you sir," said the clerk. Kaldur sighed for the huge hole he was about to put in his check book.

"Can I get one PS3, and a 360 please?"

The cashier happy to make a sale hurried away.

"Don't worry dude," said Wally patting him on the back. "I'll buy the games for you, that way you're not leaving here spending almost $1000."

"You're a lifesaver Wally."

"Yeah well don't you forget it, and what are you getting Miranda? Something naughty like erotic coupons? Or calendar of yourself in various positions undressed flexing maybe?"

Kaldur laughed at the suggestion. "Shut up; I already got her a gift but she's out of town this week. I just have to worry about everyone else; now what are you getting Artemis? I hear engagement rings are always likeable?"

Wally sighed and said," I don't know dude. I want to get her one, but I don't think that we're just ready for that step just yet. Then I feel bad because M'Gann and Con are married."

Kaldur playfully shoved Wally and said," don't compare yourself to M'Gann and Connor because you'll just depress yourself trust me. You and Artemis have your own relationship, when you get ready you'll propose to her and not before."

Wally smiled and said," thanks Kal."

"Anytime Wally."

**1 hour later**

Kaldur was hiding the boys' gifts inside his room at the cave to be wrapped later, and then he started to get ready for the Team's own Christmas Party. It was a once a year semi-casual nightmare. Someone (Connor or Wally) always got really drunk, threw up, and then the party mood was ruined, but it was tradition.

**"Recognized Kid Flash B03"**

Wally came bursting through Kaldur's room door as he was putting his fancy shoes on. He was still wearing the same outfit that they went shopping in and was sweating like hell.

"What are you doing right now," he shouted.

"Getting ready for tonight's party," Kaldur said. "And tell me you aren't wearing that tonight."

"Dude I need to go back to the mall. I completely forgot to buy gifts for Artemis. Do you think you could come with me Kal?"

"Wally we were at the mall for damn near four hours today buying gifts for everyone. How did you forget to buy gifts for the woman you live with?"

"Dude it's me, I can't explain I just did. Now can you please come with me?"

Kaldur normally would've said no, but seeing as how Wally spent over $350 bucks in video games on his kids today without a second thought, there was no way he could say no.

"Alright fine," groaned the Fish King grabbing his coat. "But if I miss Connor singing the 12 days of Christmas after he does his annual 4 shots of Tequila, it's your ass."

**1 hour later**

Wally was relieved as hell. Kaldur had helped him out immensely today. After stopping at a six clothing stores, two shoe shops, and a jewelry store; Wally had gotten Artemis: 3 pairs of jeans, 2 brand new pairs of shoes, and a diamond earrings.

"How do you not know your girlfriend's size," asked Kaldur as they were walking back to the car. "You almost got her a 9 in jeans, and a 10 in shoe sizes."

"What I find intriguing is that you knew them," said Wally.

"I notice these things Wally."

"Yeah well I don't need you noticing the jeans that my girlfriend's legs go into." Wally looked to the left and realized he was talking to nobody. Kaldur had stopped at a silver BMW a few feet back and was staring at it. "Dude you coming?"

"This is Miranda's car," said Kaldur. "I recognize the license plate. She told me that she was going to be out of town this week."

Wally opened the trunk of his car and put the bags in and walked back to Kaldur.

"Maybe she's here buying you a gift," suggested Wally.

Kaldur put a hand to his chin and started thinking then said," that's fine and all, but why would she lie to me about being out of town? Makes me really curious. So curious in fact that we aren't leaving just yet."

"I don't know Kal, I don't feel comfortable spying on your girlfriend."

"And you shouldn't be, but you're spying on her with me. That makes all the difference, now c'mon."

Much to Wally's dismay, they walked back into the mall and immediately spotted Miranda coming out of a Victoria's secret shop.

"See dude," said Wally hitting him. "Miranda's just buying lingerie that she's most likely going to wear just for you to rip off with your teeth."

"I am not convinced just yet," said Kaldur. "Although I hope the color that she got was red; and let the record show: I don't tear things off with my teeth...all the time."

"Dog."

They trailed Miranda until she came to a Bass Pro Shop.

"Fishing," asked Wally with a face. "Why the hell would she want to go fishing? It's so boring. Not to mention you think that any type of fishing is cruelty to animals."

"Shh," whispered Kaldur. They hid as she came out the store with a net and some rope.

"Again," said Wally. "Maybe she's planning on using the net and the rope on you. We all know that you're into kinky freaky stuff Kaldur."

Kaldur glared and him and growled," Kinky, Goddess of Dolphins, I hate that word."

"Look dude I don't want to keep trailing her. Dick is going to spike the freshman's punch with alcohol and I want to see them all drunk so can we leave please?"

"In a minute."

Wally groaned as they continued to follow Miranda and finally her last store threw Wally for a loop. It was a weapons store. Guns, knives, scopes, anything you wanted they had it. He couldn't defend her this time.

"Okaaay," said Wally. "Maybe this is a little weird. Why would she need stuff like that?" Kaldur just looked and didn't say anything. When Miranda finally came out the store 30 minutes later she was being helped out by security. She had a shotgun, a two handguns, and three 12 inch knives. "Don't worry Kaldur. It's not like she's planning on killing you or something." The look Kaldur gave him was so Batman like that Wally flinched. As they were walking back to the car, Wally got a text.

_Where are you and Kal – NW_

_Following AL's girlfriend around the mall – KF_

_Well you're supposed to be here - NW_

_Yeah no shit - KF _

_Well hurry up. The Freshies are already drinking the juice and I think Barda's going to be the first one to do something crazy. She's already yelling at Con – NW_

Wally closed his phone and asked," are you ready to go now?"

"Yes," replied Kaldur. "I shall have to ask Miranda about all this when we're alone."

They exited the mall and were a few feet from Wally's car when they saw a girl crying by her car. She had a black eye also.

"Are you alright," asked Wally.

"No," she sobbed. "I've been saving my money for 6 months to buy my mom some diamond earrings and I was robbed and attacked on my way out the mall."

"Did you call the police," asked Kaldur.

"They said they're on their way, but that was almost 20 minutes ago."

Kaldur looked at the Speedster and Wally tried not to make eye contact with him. Finally he groaned, "aww damn it." Wally popped his trunk open and pulled out the diamond earrings that he was going to give to Artemis. "Here you go, Merry Christmas."

The girl wiped her eyes and said," wait no I can't take these. I don't have anything to give you for them."

"Christmas is about giving not receiving," said Kaldur. "Take them." The girl took the earrings and gave Wally a huge hug.

"Thank you sooo much," she cried.

"Your welcome," said Wally. "I hope your mother loves them." The girl thanked him one more time, got in her car, waved goodbye to them and left.

"Feel good about doing the right thing," Kaldur asked.

"Yes," muttered Wally. "But that doesn't mean that I have to like it. Now come on we've wasted enough time, its party time."

**20 minutes later**

Wally walked into the cave right on time. All of the Freshman were stone cold drunk. La'Gaan and Kyle were sitting with their arms around one another singing Kumbaiya in the corner with cups in their hands, Cassie and Barda were arguing in the corner, and Tim and Jaime were doing the cha-cha-slide with no music.

"Someone's singing m'lord Kumbaiya," sang Kyle.

"You're doing it wrong," said Tim stumbling. "Left foot two stomps."

"I could beat your ass any day," Cassie yelled.

"Oh this is gold," said Wally grabbing himself a plate of pizza. "Where are the girls?"

"In the kitchen drunk thanks to Dick," replied Connor.

"I spiked their juice too," said Dick with a laugh.

"How in the world did you spike their drinks," asked Kaldur.

"When you live with a sorceress, she eventually is going to leave a potions book down. I found a recipe that allowed me to make a tasteless, odorless alcohol, and I put it in everyone's drinks."

"Ours too," asked Wally sipping his drink.

"No, we got the real stuff."

Wally walked into the kitchen and saw Artemis playing Dance Dance Revolution. She was drunker than hell playing on the hardest difficulty and hitting every move. M'Gann Kent was next to Zatanna. The magic user was sitting with one enormous corona bottle in front of her. She lifted it and began drinking it.

M'Gann started yelling as only a drunk could," GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO!"

Zatanna downed the entire beer and got up and took a bow. She looked at the counter and said,_ "ecom erom sreeb."_ The fridge flew open and more coronas landed in front her and M'Gann. "Who else wants to drink? Wally how about you?"

"Sorry Zee," he said. "I need to eat some food first."

Zatanna gave him the finger and said," Kaldur, Connor, babe, what about you guys?"

-"No thank you Zatanna, I'm picking the boys up from Green Arrow's tonight."

-"For once not really in a drinking mood."

-"Sorry babe someone has to drive us home."

"Pussies," yelled M'Gann as she mentally opened all the bottles.

Suddenly the guys heard "BITCH LET GO MY HAIR" from the debriefing area. They rushed in and saw that Cassie and Barda were in a slugfest.

"Whoa whoa," screamed Connor. He rushed in and separated them each with one hand. "Stop this madness! Are you two crazy?"

They both turned and punched him in the face at the same time. Connor went flying back and smashed into one of the cave's walls.

"Oh crap," cried Dick. "C'mon girls stop it."

Suddenly a birdrang flew past his ear. He turned and saw that Tim was up and glaring at him, La'Gaan and Jaime were also next to him getting up. They looked ready to fight.

"What the hell," said Wally slowly.

Connor flew out of the wall he crashed into only to be hit by a blast from Kyle's power ring. He landed next to Kaldur who quickly helped him up.

"What the fuck is going on," asked Dick.

"_Ekahs eht ebolgwons!"_

A massive snow storm suddenly flared up in the mission briefing room. Wally started shaking from the cold. He turned and saw Zatanna coming their way, with M'Gann, and Artemis close behind. Artemis had her bow pulled out and an arrow notched in it. All the girls' eyes were yellow; in fact everyone's eyes were bright yellow.

Dick reached in his pocket for something as Connor cried," what's with you guys?"

Kyle's ring started glowing green, Artemis took out three exploding arrows, knotched them, and took aim, M'Gann levitated all the tables, Zatanna raised her hand, and Tim took out some more explosives.

"Firing Kryptonite Cannon," yelled Jaime. The armor of the Blue Beetle appeared over his body and his arms formed the cannon, and primed it.

"_Nommus eht gninthgil."_

Zatanna fired purple lightning from her hands and everyone else attacked with her.

Kaldur raised his hands in the air and cried out," _seioshi." _A white bubble like shield formed around the guys. It protected them from the snowstorm and all the attacks hit the shield.

"Oh fuck," said Dick suddenly. "We have a problem guys." Wally looked and saw that he had a book out. It had a smiling woman dressed as a witch holding a bottle. "I got that potion I put in their drinks from the wrong section of the book."

"What does that mean," yelled Connor.

"It means I was reading the April Fool's section of the book. This potion is meant to be used as a practical joke for your enemies."

"Hurry," said Kaldur falling to one knee.

Wally rushed over and looked and saw it at once with his eyes that moved at super speed. There was a dust cloud particle over some writing. Using his thumb he quickly ran it over the words until it was gone.

"The Potion of Gershawn," read Connor. "Get your enemies really drunk and incredibly fast with a tasteless and odorless alcohol. Always good for revenge while they're having a party. Side effects include bright yellow eyes. Do not ingest if you are pregnant or under age for the Magical Guild of America will not be responsible."

"Warning," finished Wally. "If you ingest more than four cups, you will be instantly drunk, and ten minutes later you will attack any sober people within the room; The Magical Guild of Ameria cannot and will not be held responsible for any accidental maimings, fractures, impalings, or unfortunate murders." Wally turned to Dick with a look of horror on his face. "Dude, people have died from this potion and you spiked their drinks with it?!"

"What the hell," snarled Kaldur. "How did you miss the warning label Dick?"

"No time to play the blame game Kaldur," said Dick. "We have to divide and conquer."

"There's a lot of them dude," said Wally. "We can't just take them out; we'll be in here all night."

"Maybe we can wait them out," cried Connor. "How long does the effect of the potion last?"

Dick read aloud," the intoxicated person(s) shall return to normal after 12 hours or when they are doused with a large amount of water. Know any large water spells Kaldur?"

"I have a decent sized one," replied Kaldur. "But my magic is drained right now from holding this shield up. You gotta keep them off me while I recharge and prepare. It's going to be about seven minutes."

"You got it," said Wally putting on his goggles.

"Ready everyone," said Connor flying into the air.

"Drop the shield," yelled Dick throwing his utility belt around him.

Kaldur collapsed onto all fours on the ground and havoc broke loose. Connor went straight for Kyle and tackled the Green Lantern into the wall only to have Cassie and Barda jump on his back. La'Gaan charged at Wally but the Speedster was ready for him. Wally became one large tornado and caught the walking fish in it, spitting him out on Tim. Dick ran towards the girls. He threw a gas pellet which exploded but M'Gann blasted it away with her mind. But the pellet was just a ruse. He tripped all three girls. Wally looked out the corner of his eye and saw Jaime take aim at Kaldur who was standing wave his arms.

"Warp Cannon deploy," he yelled.

"No," screamed Connor. The clone flew right in front the blue blast and shielded Kaldur. Dick took out an EMP shuriken and threw it right at Jaime's spine where the Scarab was located, but an enormous green hand caught it and it exploded.

"Shit," yelled Wally he tried to go to help Connor who was hollering, but Cassie and Barda landed in front of him and began trying to destroy him. One punch from either of them would be all it took to take him out. He dodged for about fifty seconds and then managed to kick Barda in the face knocking her into Cassie. Wally took a quick breath and realized that his feet were soaking wet. He looked at Kaldur. He was standing still in a prayer position and his tattoos were glowing bright blue while water was appearing all around him.

"Fish King," roared Connor as he slowly made his way to Jaime. "Any day now."

"Not yet," yelled Kaldur. "I'm almost there, hang on."

Wally ran towards Dick who was having some trouble with the girls. Zatanna turned his way and cried, _" wols nwod." _Wally instantly felt himself moving 100 times slower than he normally ran, but he was still moving pretty quick.

"God damn I hate magic," he snarled. Suddenly Artemis was firing arrow after arrow at him, which he was barely dodging. Dick was being mentally choked by M'Gann. He threw something on her which landed on her neck. He pulled out a detonator and pressed the button. Nothing happened at first an about two seconds later she received a nasty shock.

Connor was in a fist fight at the moment with Kyle and Jaime in the air. It was a two-on-one battle that was taking its toll on him. Jaime was using his red sun radiation ability, and Kyle's green aura made him just as durable as Connor. Jaime managed to hit Connor one good time in the gut, and Kyle followed up with a kick to the face causing Connor to fly back. Then the two Freshman flew at him and hit him with double axe handles causing him to fly towards the ground and slam onto the snowy cave floor. Jaime opened his palms and Kyle took aim with his ring. They let loose a barrage of blue and green energy blasts that was unreal. Wally could hear Connor yelling as the blasts hit him.

Wally dove and tackled Artemis around the mid-section but she used her legs and managed to put his neck in a chokehold. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Dick with his escrima sticks out fighting Tim, Barda, Cassie, and La'Gaan. It was like watching a deer try to hold off a bear. Dick was getting a few good smacks in but, he couldn't hold them off forever. Wally managed to break Artemis' hold and rolled away.

"_Erif nrub nordluac elbbub," _screamed Zatanna. An enormous wave of flame sprouted around Wally's position that he dove to the side to avoid. He crashed into a pile of snow that had formed. The two girls walked towards him slowly with the intent to kill. Suddenly the water on the floor began splashing, moving roughly and forming a vortex. Wally got up soaked and realized that Kaldur's spell was finally taking effect. The Atlantean's eyes and his tattoos were flashing bright blue.

"_SO GIAKU,"_ thundered Kaldur raising his arms. A giant water dragon appeared and began swirling around all the drunk people. One by one it rounded them up and it slammed them into a wall of the cave completely almost drowning them. When the spell ended, the entire debrief room had food and debris all over the floor, and everyone was soaking wet and asleep, except La'Gaan. The water dragon had woken him up.

"Damn Kaldur," he groaned. "Why did you use the water dragon spell on me?"

Wally heard a groan and saw Connor getting up with bruises all over his body, Kaldur was breathing extremely hard, and Dick was wiping his hair out his face.

"Long story green guy," said Wally taking off his shirt and squeezing the water out of it.

**3 hours later**

After putting the cave back into order, Wally finally arrived home. He carried Artemis into the bedroom and brought out her gifts and started wrapping them. As he grabbed the last pair he realized that they were covered in oil. Damn he thought. He must've placed the jeans in that oil spot in his trunk that he'd forgotten to clean. As he was standin up his foot got caught on the bottoms of the jeans and he put two identical tears into them at the kneecap.

"Son of a bitch," he yelled. The jeans were completely destroyed now. And there was no way he could return them in the current condition.

"Why are you yelling?"

Artemis came out their bedroom and saw the jeans and her face had shock.

"Sorry," said Wally. "They were a gift for you but I just fucked them up."

"Are you kidding me? These are perfect. I've been meaning to get a new pair of just jacked up jeans to wear around the house but I haven't got to it."

"So you like them then?"

Artemis kissed him full on the mouth. "Like them? I love them you idiot!" She took him by his hand and led him to the bedroom. Artemis gave him one large wet kiss with plenty of tongue then pushed him on the bed. She unzipped his jeans and with sheer power snatched them off along with his shoes at the same. "Lose the underwear now right now."

"Whoa someone's feeling feisty, and I know this will come as a suprise to you, but I'm a little too tired tonight. I just want to go to sleep."

"I SAID LOSE THE FUCKING UNDERWEAR!"

Wally grinned as his phone buzzed from a text.

"One sec Arty."

"I'm getting the strawberries and the whip cream. When I come back, the goddamned underwear had better be lost or you're going to be sorry."

She left and Wally looked at his phone.

_Dude you're in big trouble – NW_

_What's wrong – KF_

_The potion doesn't wear off before 12 hours – NW_

_What do you mean – KF_

_Well after we got home, Zatanna wanted to do it and she was rather aggressive, so we did and then after she completely snapped back to normal. She's pissed at me for what I did, and I'm sleeping on the couch tonight but that's not the point. Kaldur only got them out the drunk phase of the potion, next is extreme horniness followed by extreme anger – NW_

Suddenly Wally heard a glass break in the kitchen.

_Zatanna said whatever you do don't make Artemis wait for sex – NW_

There was another crash from the kitchen and then Artemis returned holding a butcher knife.

"Where are the pudding cups," she yelled. "Did you eat the last fucking one again?"

"Whoa Arty calm down," he cried.

"YOU ARE SO FUCKING GREEDY!"

She threw the knife at him and Wally ducked. He grabbed his clothes and sped out the house. He ran to his Uncle's house and knocked at the door. When Uncle Barry opened it and saw the state of him he asked," Christmas Party?"

"Yup," replied Wally. Uncle Barry sighed and sat down on the couch by Aunt Iris as Wally headed upstairs to his bedroom to sleep.

"When will these people learn how to drink babe," he asked her.


	74. Christmas Warning and Babysitting

**A/N - So this is a re-upload of chp 74 because I think that the website was tweaking out earlier while I was uploading it I'm not sure. Viewpoints are going to be Connor at first, then switch to Dick. Sorry for having to fix this.**

**Enjoy!**

Connor was snoring peacefully when he heard, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" He opened his eyes and saw Kyle Rayner diving into his and M'Gann's bed. Kyle landed right on his stomach causing him to grunt in pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you," cried Connor pushing him off.

"It's Christmas Grinch," replied Kyle bouncing on the bed. "Get into the spirit."

Connor looked at the clock and saw that it was only 7:30. "Can't we get into the spirit at 10 or something?"

"You think people open presents at 10 in the morning on Christmas?!"

"No I just want to sleep until 10."

"Don't be so grouchy Connor," said M'Gann sitting up. "Merry Christmas Kyle."

"Merry Christmas M'Gann." He kissed her on the cheek.

"So that's why you came in here," asked Connor. "To kiss my wife?"

"No I came to spread some Christmas joy and be happy. Is that so wrong?" Kyle squeezed in between Connor and M'Gann and put his arms around their necks. The Kryptonian couldn't believe what he was seeing. He literally had no words to describe it. Kyle Rayner was smiling and not bursting into flames.

"What the hell is wrong with you," asked Connor. "You don't do happy. You do pissed off, rude, anoying, obnoxious, and miserable at best; I've never seen you do happy before so I'm freaked the fuck out."

"There's a first time for everything," cried the Green Lantern.

"Yeah no, c'mon spill."

Kyle sighed and said," Christmas was my Grandma's absolute favorite time of the year. There was nothing you could say to her in December that would piss her off. Our water heater went out once in December, and while the plumber fixed it she baked him cookies. I figure if my Grandma were alive today; she would be extremely disappointed at me for being depressed today when it was her favorite day of the year."

Connor sighed and watched as Kyle put his head on M'Gann's shoulder. M'Gann rubbed his shoulder and wiped the tear threatening to come out of his eye. This was the kids's way of not being able to spend Christmas with his Grandmother. Who was he to ruin it for him?

"Wellllll," said M'Gann reaching under the bed and breaking the awkward silence. "Since this your first Christmas with us, we figured you should get a gift from the both of us." She pulled out a box wrapped in gold.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything," said Kyle his cheeks and ears turning red.

"We know," said Connor passing Kyle a small box covered in Superman shields. "But nobody should go on Christmas without a gift, even if you always forget to take out the trash when I tell you to."

"Or wash the dishes when I ask you to," said M'Gann.

-"And you never clean your bathroom."

-"You always leave your shoes by the front door too."

-"Don't even get me started on your dirty ass room."

-"Not to mention your own laundry; it's bad enough washing one man's underwear who sweats."

"Okay," cried Kyle. "I get it, I'll try to pitch in around the house some more. So can I open them now please?"

They both nodded and Kyle tore M'Gann's gift open first. It was a book of medical terms. Despite Kyle's hard exterior; he was extremely intelligent. He had qualified for all Honors and AP classes at Happy Harbor High. He had told them numerous times he wanted to be a surgeon.

"Oh wow thanks M'Gann," he said giving her a hug. Then he grabbed Connor's gift and tore it open. Connor smiled as Kyle yelled and M'Gann rolled her eyes. It was a brand new iPhone with a case and all. On the case was a woman completely naked with a snake wrapping around certain parts.

"You couldn't have gotten him a less vulgar case," said M'Gann angrily.

"He's 17 M'Gann," replied Connor. "I'm sure he doesn't mind the vulgarity of it. Pull that out in front of Batman or Black Canary though and you're on your own." Kyle gave Connor a huge hug and they both fell off the bed. "Nice," groaned Connor rubbing his head.

"Well I can make up for it," said Kyle. He pointed his power ring towards the door and two beams shot out and rounded the corner. When the beams came back there was a small gift and a big one. "Merry Christmas guys."

"You didn't have to do this for us Kyle," said M'Gann.

"I know that I didn't, but I wanted too."

"Gee I wonder who the big gift is for," said Connor standing up taking the small gift.

"Well if you read my handwriting Connor, you would find out that the big one is yours."

Connor quickly grabbed the big gift and looked and saw on it was his name. M'Gann opened her gift and saw that she had a brand new watch engraved with her name, and when Connor opened his he had brand new rubber Oakland Raider car mats for his car.

"How did you get all this Kyle," asked M'Gann.

"I got a job about a week after I moved in," said Kyle bashfully.

"You little fuck," said Connor with a smile. He put Kyle in a headlock and started rubbing his head with his knuckles. "Could it be that you actually like living with us now?"

"Yeah well, I owe you guys a lot. If it weren't for you two I'd still be living in that piece of shit apartment. I'll always owe you two for letting me stay here and it feels good to be apart of a family again."

"Oh Kyle," said M'Gann her eyes glossing over with tears. She rushed and gave him a hug.

"See what you did," teased Connor with a smile. "You made her cry."

"C'mon M'Gann," said Kyle wiping her tears away gently. "Stop it or you're going to make me start. Now... aren't we supposed to be going to Dick and Zatanna's for breakfast? We need to get flying." He got up off the floor and left the room.

M'Gann put her head on Connor's shoulder and said," he's come a long way."

"Yeah well it's my influence," replied Connor.

M'Gann telekinetically lifted him, flung him against the headboard and said," your influence. How dare you?!"

"Don't be jealous baby, the boy needs tough love and I give it to him."

"And I don't give him tough love?"

"Not as good as me."

"Oh wow I can't believe you. I'm so mad at you that I could just... I could just...-"

"Slam me up against the wall again, strip me naked, and use my body for you own personal pleasure until? I promise won't cry."

M'Gann smiled and levitated him closer to her. "Well there's always that," she said seductively. They went for a kiss but before their lips connected a green energy gag wrapped itself around Connor's mouth.

"HEY," growled Kyle walking back into the room. "HEY! I'm only going to say this once so pay attention! You two can do married crap when I'm in the house when I'm asleep. And ONLY when I'm asleep! Now, we need to get flying or we're going to be late." Connor's eyes began glowing bright red, and a green energy blindfold appeared over his eyes too. "Connor Connor Connor I thought we moved past this phase," sighed Kyle. Connor was struggling to rip the green energy off of him but to no avail. "You know the you trying to kill me phase; M'Gann grab him some pajama pants, and a shirt and let's get going." Connor growled as Kyle dragged him with his energy ring by his face blindfolded out of his bedroom.

* * *

Dick was slaving over a hot kitchen. He'd been up since 6 AM cooking everything breakfast related. Bacon, sausage, eggs, french toast, pancakes, waffles, cinnamon rolls, potatoes, etc... He'd already opened Zatanna's gift for him a brand new silver chain. Dick had bought her a locket with a picture of himself in it.

"You don't think your gift is a little conceded," Zatanna asked him while getting more pancake mix ready.

"Well I know that you miss me sometimes," said Dick with a grin. "What better way than to always have a picture of me close to your heart."

"Oh yeah that wasn't conceded at all."

Dick blew her a kiss and the doorbell rang. Zatanna rushed to open it and it was Kaldur, Miranda, and the boys all dressed in pajamas.

"Merry Christmas," cried Kaldur rushing in and pecking Zatanna on the cheek.

"Hey Miri," called Dick from the kitchen. "How's your morning going?"

"Going really good," replied Miranda. "I got to play some Xbox, and PS3."

"You got them the gifts Kal. Dude how are you always the perfect father?"

"Comes with practice Rich. I'm sure you'll find out one of these days." Kaldur rushed into the kitchen and started slicing more potatoes. "Where is everyone else?"

"Connor, M'Gann and Kyle are twenty minutes away," said Zatanna scrambling eggs. "Artemis and Wally should be here soon too, Barbara's with her dad, Jaime with his family, Tim with Bruce, La'Gaan's in Atlantis, and Barda and Cassie aren't coming."

"Daddy can I play Uncle Richard's Playstation," asked Tejay.

"No," replied Kaldur.

"Yes," said Dick. "It's alright Kaldur I don't mind, don't be such a hardass."

"Do we have enough Waffle mix," asked Miranda.

"I don't like waffles," said Crassius from the couch.

"There are waffles and pancakes," said Kaldur. "I don't care which one, but you're eating one or the other Crassius."

"Looks like we enough mix," said Zatanna.

"Wally's coming," Miranda reminded her.

"We don't have enough then," sighed Dick. "I'll be right back."

Dick rushed and grabbed his keys, jumped into his corvette and rushed to the store. Thankfully because it was Christmas, there was no traffic save for a few cars on the road. Halfway to the store, a bullet blasted through Dick's passenger side window shattering it. He floored the breaks and dove out the car, and pulled into a perfect tuck and roll. He scanned the area and then he saw him. Jason Todd was on a rooftop holding his sniper rifle. Dick ran and expertly scaled the building and when he got to the top of the roof Jason was standing there with a smile.

"Merry Christmas Dickie," said Jason.

"You've got a lot of fucking nerve," growled Dick.

"Oh I hope you're not still mad at me about the Barbara thing. I mean someone had to do it. And I just want to talk."

"You're full of horseshit. I don't believe you want to talk, now let's get this over with."

Dick glared at him and began taking a step forward. Jason sighed, and put his sniper rifle down. Then he proceeded to take off all his clothes until he got to his boxers.

"I just want talk Dick, that's why I'm here, simply to talk. I stripped down so you could see that I have no gadgets or knives in any hidden places."

Dick glared at him and cursed himself for being in pajamas. He had no gadgets or his utility belt with him.

"Talk then," he barked. "But make it fast."

"I come today with a warning my brother. Very soon the Light is going to enact our plan to take down the Justice League and your little pathetic Team. I'm just letting you know now so that you can get out safely, before it's too late for you."

"What are you trying to say Jason huh? That you care about me, so you don't want to see me get hurt?"

"Yes, the others I don't care about them at all. I could give two shits about them, but you're differnt. I don't want you to get hurt."

"So you don't care about Connor who just got married to the woman of his dreams after all these years? You don't care about Kaldur who has two boys to take care of? Two boys Jason! Two little boys who will never know their mother because you guys killed her! When you say things like that Jason it really makes me wonder what kind of sick and twisted shit Ra's told Cadmus to put into your brain. The real Jason was a hard ass but never blatantly evil. You're just an unfeeling, evil clone nothing more and nothing less."

"You still haven't cracked Darkseid's #1 Agent code haven't you? If you had done that you would've stopped us ages ago." Dick simply stared at Jason and turned around and began to walk off the building. "Your wasting your time Dick," Jason called out. "You'll never stop us. At best you end up crippled like Barbara, at worst you end up dead. It's your choice my brother."

Dick turned around and snarled," you're not my brother. My brother was killed by Joker. I don't know what you are, but you aren't him and you never will be. Now here's your warning Jason, leave this life behind you and disappear into nothingness."

"You are such a fool Dick. I've been trained by Ra's Al Ghul, the best assassin in the world."

"And I've been trained by Bruce Wayne the Batman, the only man to defeat Ra's Al Ghul in every aspect, mentally and physically. What do you think sounds better? I'm warning you now Jason, I don't know what you guys are planning and I frankly don't give a shit. But the next time that I see you I promise you on my parents' grave, I'll end your life."

The two glared at one another, and then Dick jumped off the rooftop, got back into his car, and headed to the store wasting enough time.

**Next Day**

"What do we know," asked Connor the day after Christmas. The entire Team was assembled inside the cave having a meeting and trying to get to the bottom of everything regarding the Light once and for all.

"We know for a fact that the Light wants to eliminate us more than the League," said Dick.

"The new Jason Todd is a clone commissioned by Ra's Al Ghul and created by Cadmus," said Barbara.

"Darkseid is the Master of the Light," said Jaime.

"Mongul is dead, killed by Superboy," said Wally.

"But what about the #1 Agent," asked Kaldur. "Do we have any idea as to who it might be?"

"Unfortunately no," sighed Tim. "Batman, Dick, Barbara and I spend as much of our free time possible trying to crack the code but it's impossible. So far all we've managed to crack is one letter and that's the letter A."

"Well that's not helpful at all," replied Barda. "I say we find the known members of the Light that we've defeated and captured and force them to give us information. We should even torture if necessary."

"We don't torture here on Earth Barda," La'Gaan reminded her. "Not to mention anyone who tries to speak about the Light will probably end up in that same coma Garth is still in."

"Any luck on bringing him out of it," Zatanna asked M'Gann.

"Unfortunately no," the Martian replied. "Uncle J'onn and I have tried everything possible. Garth's brain waves are normal and we can feel him inside, but we can't manage to wake him up. It's the strangest thing ever. Uncle J'onn has pulled people out of comas all over Earth, but he can't wake Garth."

Artemis scratched her forehead and said," all this makes my head hurt. We haven't gotten any further in all this time."

"What are we missing," asked Wally. "Dick remind me again what Jason told you yesterday?"

"He told me that very soon the Light is going to end us and the Justice League."

"Beating us is one thing," said Cassie. "But the entire League c'mon. Jason must've finally lost it. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, The GL's, Doctor Fate, need I go on? There's no way the Light could take them all out."

"I've been to different planets with John Stewart before," said Kyle. "And you be surprised how many times we've gone to a planet and the strongest members of a group have been wiped out."

"Thank you Mr. Killjoy," said Barda.

"You may not like the truth Barda but it stands on point. It also proves that we can't get cocky."

"But why should we trust anything Jason told Dick yesterday," asked Barbara. "He's killed numerous people Kyle's grandmother being one of them, shot Dick, stabbed Connor with Kryptonite, nearly had a group of us killed, and he put me in a wheelchair. Why should we believe anything he says?"

"Because we don't have a choice," La'Gaan reminded her.

"But this whole thing could be a bluff," said Kaldur. "To throw us off our game."

"Doubtful," responded Jaime. "I think it's the real deal, they're going to attack us and soon; we need to be ready for anything."

Suddenly two beepers went off within the cave. They belonged to Kaldur and Connor.

"Miranda planned a weekend for us while the twins are with Canary," explained Kaldur. "Is it cool if I leave?"

Dick nodded his head and said," yeah it's cool, tell Miranda we said hi."

Kaldur nodded waving goodbye, and then Connor started speaking.

"While Lois is out of town Dad planned some father son time for him, me and James, so I gotta scoot too," said Connor.

"See you Supey," said Wally. "And bring me back some of Big Boy Blue's peach cobbler, I haven't had any in forever. It's fucking fantastic."

Connor smiled and he left. Suddenly Dick's comm. in his ear went off and Bruce began talking.

"Bane just took the mayor hostage, and Alfred is out shopping," he explained. "I need you here to watch our new guest because he absolutely hates Tim."

"On my way." Dick stood up and said," well Bruce needs me for something, I'll be back soon." He kissed Zatanna on the cheek and left the cave.

Dick walked through the Batcave's zeta tube and found Batman and his new brother Damian Wayne both wearing the same scowl. Talia had sent the boy to Bruce as a Christmas gift. It was a gift that neither father nor son were expecting.

"Why can't I go with you," growled Damian. "I could be useful."

"You are four years old Damian," responded Batman. "You can't fight criminals."

"I've already killed two of my teachers because they were teaching me techniques not useful enough for combat. Be careful to make sure that you're not added to that list Father."

"You can try anytime you like and I promise you'll always be disappointed."

"I'm not feeling any father-son love in this room," said Dick.

"NOT NOW," they said in unison.

"Hey Dami, how it going?"

"I told you yesterday if you ever called me that again, I'd rip your throat out," snarled the four year old. "Consider that your last warning Grayson." Damian stormed upstairs.

"You must be so proud," Dick said when the cave door slammed shut.

Batman glared at Dick, got into the Batmobile and sped away. Suddenly Dick heard a crash upstairs. He ran into the house and saw Bruce's Ming Dynasty Vase on the ground in one hundred pieces and Damian holding an antique crossbow.

"Not bad for junk," admitted Damian.

"Are you out of your mind," yelled Dick. "Your dad's going to kill you."

"He's not going to touch me and we both know it. Now where does my father keep his tools. That clock was irritating me all night, I need to fix it."

"Go play with a toy or something kid just stay out of trouble."

Dick turned around and heard a _twang_ and he jumped to the left just in time as a bolt shot past him. Dick jumped up and quickly grabbed Damian by the ear.

"Alright kid," he said. "Time for a timeout." He went to the corner Alfred used to put him in and sat Damian down. "DON'T MOVE!"

Damian rolled his eyes and sneered at Dick. The former Boy Wonder turned around and left. Damian was fucking horrible; Bruce had his work cut out for him.

"So you don't actually think I'm going to stay here do you," asked Damian. He had already stood up and was walking towards Dick.

"So help me Damian," snarled Dick.

"Like I told Father, I've already killed two of my teachers, what's an adopted brother?"

Dick could literally feel himself losing control. He had lectured Kaldur hundreds of times for being too impatient with Tejay and Crassius especially when he heard the stories of how both twins would get an "ass whipping", but right now that's what he felt like doing to Damian.

"Whatever," sighed Dick. "Do what you want, just try not to make a mess." Dick walked to the training area. He needed to hit something, preferable a piece of wood so that he could break it. When he got there he changed into a Martial Arts robe and started kicking a punching bag. As he was kicking the bag with his left leg, his right was kicked hard from underneath him. Dick crashed on his back in surprise. When he turned Damian was wearing a small white robe.

"Wow," teased Damian. "And my father trained you first, I can't believe it."

Dick got up and replied," the only reason you got me was because I didn't hear you come into the room."

"An assassin pride himself on his ability not to make a sound."

"Yeah well assassin or not, you're only four and I'd never even be touched by a four year old."

Damian growled at the comment and tried attacking Dick. Dick parried or blocked all his attacks, but never once did Damian really connect with his skin.

"Maybe you should leave," laughed Dick for the fourth time after knocking Damian down.

"Why can't I hit you," said Damian popping up. He tried hitting Dick with everything he had but to no avail.

"Your instructors must've sucked if you actually killed them."

Damian feinted with a punch but actually tripped Dick and it actually worked. Unfortunately Dick's body fell on his ankle.

"OWWW," screamed Damian. "My ankle." Dick wanted to laugh, hell the little bastard deserved it. But then he saw the ankle starting to swell. Damian must've sprained it when Dick fell on it.

"God damn it," groaned Dick. He picked the screaming child up the back of pants and carried him on his back downstairs to get ice. He set the boy on the couch and put the bag of ice on his ankle. "Stop moving it, you'll only make it worse."

"If you weren't so fat this wouldn't be so bad," cried Damian wiping his tears.

"Yeah well if you had just sat in the corner like I told you, you wouldn't be injured huh? Now just sit there and watch TV for a while."

"I hate television, I'm getting up."

"I suggest you stop being a goddamn brat and do what I say. Otherwise I'm going to tie your little ass up and stuff you in a closet upside down until Alfred or Bruce gets home. And then again maybe I wont even tell them. Your choice, what are you going to do?"

Damian glared at him then turned on the TV. Dick rushed upstairs to grab his laptop. And then watching his kid brother set to working on the #1 Agent file.

**3 hours later**

It was almost 9 PM and Bruce still hadn't returned from dealing with Bane; and surprisingly Alfred was still gone too. Dick had made no progress on the file and he was growing very frustrated. Dick was in the kitchen making the little picky bastard a turkey sandwich because chicken wasn't good enough for him. When he returned Damian was holding his laptop.

"Seriously," asked Dick passing him the sandwich.

Damian had his left fingernail in his mouth and was biting it. "What kind of encryption is this," asked Damian. "I can't get into it."

"You know about hacking?"

"I know enough, but this file is tough. I've never encountered something I couldn't bring down in five minutes, unless it was tough stuff."

"Join the club," said Dick sitting down and grabbing his computer. "I've been trying for months to bring this down. Nothing that I've been doing has been working."

"That's because you don't know what you're doing," said Damian biting his sandwich. "This is tough stuff but I got it now. I can bring the firewall down but it'll take all night."

"How do you know how to bring the firewall down?"

"Grandpa Ra's has the same system."

Of course thought Dick, Ra's was in the Light as well. Talia had made a mistake by sending Damian to Bruce, or maybe she did it on purpose. One could never tell with that woman. She was very loyal to her father but she loved Bruce so that always put her at a conflict.

"Okay little wise ass," said Dick passing him the computer. "Let's see what you can do."

Damian took the computer with a grin and got to work.

**4 hours later**

Bruce walked into his home all black and bruised. He fucking hated Bane. An entire day wasted because that asshole had to take the Mayor hostage. Oh well it didn't matter now, he was back in Arkham Maximum Security where he belonged. As he walked into the kitchen to look for dinner he saw that a sandwich had been made for him with his name on it. He grabbed it and a bottled water and was headed upstairs when he saw a bright white light coming from the living room. He entered the living room and saw Dick sprawled out on the couch and Damian was asleep on his chest. The light was coming from Dick's computer. It was a timer for something. Bruce sighed got a blanket out of the closet, covered his sons up and headed to bed.

**A/N - Dare I say it people, we're getting close to that fateful moment. And when I say that I mean that the story is close to ending. But don't worry it's not no where near close. A lot more chapters are on the way.**


	75. Kabai

**A/N - Well people I think it's time that we got things going good don't you?**

**Enjoy!**

Kaldur was looking across in an all white room. It went on for miles nothing but white. Then an image shimmered in front of him, and when the shimmering stopped it was Tula. She was just as beautiful as ever and wearing a green dress the color of emerald and her hair was now past her shoulders.

"Hello Kaldur'ahm," she said with a smile. "How've you been?"

"Hello Tula," replied Kaldur. "I have missed you."

"I know you have Kaldur, I've missed you too. I've missed you and our son everyday."

"I keep foolishly hoping that someday you'll return to me."

"Don't torture yourself or blame yourself for what your father did Kaldur. I know it's going to be horrible hearing this especially from me, but you can't hold on to me forever. You have to move on with your life. You have to now give all the energy you used to spend remembering me on caring for your new love.

"Miranda you mean?"

"Yes. Do you love her?"

"I think I do."

"Do you trust her?"

"I know I do."

It was quiet for a moment, and then Tula said," Kabai."

"Where is that place?"

"It is not a place, but a name you need to know. That you need to remember from a long time ago. Meditate on it Kaldur'ahm and it shall come to you."

"Do you know what or who this Kabai is?"

"Of course I do, Garth knows it as well. We were there with you years ago on that terrible day. Your mother had Queen Mera magically remove the painful day from your memory. Your mother feared since you were so young, you wouldn't be able to move past it. But painful memories never truly leave us. They stay buried and resurface when they must."

"What you say obviously must be true because I can't remember this Kabai. And I cannot speak to either of you. Garth is still in his coma and you are…"

"Just say it Kaldur'ahm, I'm dead."

"I know that you're dead, but you're really here too?"

"For the time being to give you much needed advice, yes. Now tell how our son is?"

Kaldur sighed and said," Tejay is sooooo much like you were at that age."

Tula giggled and said," so he's an absolute terror then huh?"

"Goddess of the Oceans he's an absolute nightmare, and a right pain in my ass sometimes; but he is the greatest gift you've ever given me. I curse the Light everyday for taking you away from Tejay and Crassius."

"I'm still suprised you protect Garth's son as well. Most would've let someone like him go to an orphanage."

"You forget Tula, that Garth's son is also your son. And giving Crassius to someone else; I would've never been able to forgive myself. Garth made a mistake, but that was no reason for me to abandon his son to an individual who may have abused him as I've told many. Garth's grief for you was extreme, and he has paid for it for five years in prison and for months being stuck in a coma." If Tula was thinking anything her face didn't give anything away. She was a complete blank slate. "The boys both are beginning to ask of you Tula."

"And what have you been telling them?"

"Everything that I've remembered about you and more."

Tula smiled that perfect smile of hers and walked up to him. Kaldur knew that it was foolish and that he was dreaming but she was just as beautiful as ever. When he had dreams like this, he never wanted to wake up.

Tula placed a cold hand on his face and said," promise me that you're going to be careful Kaldur. Things are getting dangerous and I don't want you here joining me just yet. The boys need you."

Kaldur took her hand within his, kissed it and said," you know I can't make that promise and mean it Tula; but I'm not going to die without a fight."

Tula smiled and walked into his arms and hugged him. He stroked her scarlet hair, never wanting to let go. He felt his eyes start to mist. The woman he had loved, and the mother of his son was dead because he was unable to protect her. Despite what Tula had told him, he would never forgive himself.

"It is time for me to go Kaldur," she said into his chest.

"Please Tula," he begged sinking to his knees tears streaming down his face. "Please don't leave me again. I can't live without you. Someday's it hurts so much that I don't even want to get out of bed."

Tula knelt and placed her forehead against his. She gave him one last kiss on the lips that seemed to last forever.

"Goodbye Kaldur'ahm."

Kaldur opened his eyes and found that he had tears going down his face. He looked next to him and Miranda was gone, but her bag was still at the foot of his bed. He wiped his face, got up and threw on a pair of shorts and went downstairs for some water. The twins had been at Black Canary's house, so he didn't have to get up early. As walked back into his room he realized that his shower was going. Miranda must've been in it. Her phone buzzed on the bedside dresser. Kaldur was about to grab it when he remembered what Tula had asked him.

"_Do you trust her," she had asked._

Kaldur did trust her so he had no reason to go through her things. He grabbed a towel and headed into the boys' bathroom to get cleaned up. After letting the hot water hit his body for about 20 minutes he got out. While he was getting dressed in his bedroom, Kaldur began looking around for his phone to text Dinah and check on the boys but he couldn't find it. That was strange because had been right next to Miranda's. He threw on some old jeans and a gray undershirt and walked downstairs and to his horror and frustration; he saw Miranda with his cell phone and she had his laptop containing information about the Team.

"Miranda what are you doing with my stuff," Kaldur asked angrily.

"Well you got a call from Black Canary," she said casually while typing. "And I answered and told her that you'd be over to pick up the twins later today."

"But that's my phone not yours. Those are my kids not yours. I don't go through your things, so I would appreciate it if you didn't go through mine."

"I don't see what the big deal is Black Canary said it was okay."

"That's not the point. I don't answer or even touch your phone so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't touch my things."

"You're getting way too angry about this Kaldur."

"No I'm not, so don't touch my phone please. And second, I've already told you about taking my mission laptop." Kaldur took it from her and shut it closed.

Miranda stood up from the table angrily and yelled," what the fuck is your problem?"

"You have no right to look through my laptop," growled Kaldur. "It has my friends' secret identities, their homes, family members, and all of our mission parameters which are all to remain secret from civilians. Tejay and Crassius know a helluva lot more than you, and they don't touch my laptop."

"Well when do I, Miranda Jackson, get to cross the line from civilian to your trusted girlfriend? Because obviously I'm still not there and it's starting to piss me off."

"It's not my place to give away someone's secrets."

"Why are we even together then Kaldur? Because you don't fucking trust me at all!"

"Don't even give me that bullshit Miranda! If I didn't trust you there is no way in hell I would've let around my kids. I trust you more than anything."

"Do you Kaldur? The way I see it, you don't trust me at all. Sure we get together every weekend, stay at one another's house, go out to eat, and fuck each other but that's it."

"Look this argument isn't going to do anything but piss us both off. So therefore I'm going to end it before one of us says anything that we'll regret."

Kaldur grabbed an apple and headed to lay down on the couch.

"That's a chicken shit coward answer Kaldur," yelled Miranda. "And you know it. You're just pathetic and you don't have the fucking balls to be straight up with me."

"Yeah," said Kaldur sitting up angrily. "Well fucking tell me something about you that I don't know. Like what are your parents names? Where did you grow up? How many siblings do you have? What high school did you go to? Because when I ask you any kind of question like that, YOU GET REAL MOTHERFUCKING QUIET!" Miranda was silent and shot him a venomous stare. "What's the matter baby? Cat got your tongue? Inquiring minds want to know the answer to some of those questions. You have no problems asking me questions about my personal life and most of them I'm willing to share with you! But I will always draw the line when it comes to my friends and their safety. And right now I don't even want to fucking look at you any more, because you've pissed me the hell off. So Miranda, you can consider our romantic weekend over. I need to go and pick Tejay and Crassius up, so you need to get your shit and leave!"

"Wow you are doing a lot right now."

"GET YOUR FUCKING SHIT AND LEAVE!"

Kaldur didn't say another word. He just sat on the couch, turned on some music, grabbed a book and began eating his apple. Miranda stormed up the stairs to grab her bag. Kaldur could hear his stuff being throw within his room and he didn't care. He was too pissed to care. Suddenly Miranda's phone buzzed on the table. Kaldur just ignored her phone until the buzzing stopped. Then it started buzzing again.

"Your phone's ringing," he yelled upstairs.

"Just answer it," came the reply. "I don't have shit to hide from you."

Kaldur ignored her and didn't respond because he just would've been feeding into her madness at that point. Kaldur could admit that some of the fault belonged to him as well, but he was too mad to apologize. Suddenly the damn phone made a dinging noise to indicating that she'd gotten a text message.

"Come and get your phone Miranda," he cried.

"Do you want me to get my shit or my phone," she screamed. "Just fucking answer it and leave me alone!"

Kaldur finally having enough got up and grabbed her stupid phone. He opened it and went to her latest text message from a man named Dingo. He'd sent her a picture.

"It's from a man named Dingo," yelled Kaldur. "He sent you some picture."

Kaldur heard Miranda's footsteps racing his way like she was running a track meet. She literally came down the stairs two steps at a time holding her travel bag.

"Give me the phone," she said out of breath.

Kaldur asked sarcastically," I thought you trusted me to look at your stuff?"

"Just shut up and give me my phone Kaldur. My stuff is already packed, so give me my phone and I'll leave."

"That's okay, I think I'll look at the picture first, that way we can move past this relationship gap we're having right now."

"NO!"

Kaldur put out a hand to stop her and he opened the picture and his eyes went wide with shock and horror. Tejay and Crassius were tied to chairs with gags in their mouths and obvious tear stains on their faces. Both the boys had a guns pressed to their heads. Black Canary was tied beside them and gagged too. She was knocked out and had blood trickling down the side of her head. Kaldur looked at Miranda with absolute hate in his eyes. He'd always heard that in the wild there was nothing more dangerous than an animal protecting its child. Right now his children were in danger, and he was going to protect them. He threw her phone against the wall so hard it shattered; then Kaldur grabbed Miranda by her throat and shoved her up against the kitchen sink.

"Where are they," he snarled into her face.

Miranda managed to choke out," wouldn't you like to know?"

Kaldur punched her right in the face with his free hand and busted her lip. He pulled her closer. "That was the wrong fucking answer. The boys and Canary, where the hell are they?" She spat blood in his face. Kaldur lifted Mirana by the throat and threw her across the kitchen table and into the living room. "I'll ask you one more time," said Kaldur cracking his neck and his knuckles. "And then things are going to get really nasty and unpleasant for you. MY SON, MY NEPHEW, AND BLACK CANARY; WHERE ARE THEY?!

Miranda smiled unzipped her bag and pulled out a 9 mm and fired. Kaldur was shot right in the left shoulder and blood blasted back onto the kitchen wall. Miranda ran at him and kicked him right into the jaw and as he was falling the side of his face met with the kitchen table. As he was groaning in pain, she placed a foot on his chest and held the gun in the air.

"You know," said Miranda twirling the gun. "Having you touch me for the past few months and pretending that I loved every second of it has been kind of revolting." Kaldur squeezed his injured shoulder as her words cut him like a knife. He could feel the blood pouring out of him.

"You work for the Light," growled Kaldur. "You're the #1 Agent?"

Miranda laughed so hard that she held her stomach. "You fool," she cackled. "I'm not the #1 Agent; I was just to infiltrate on the inside. But it would seem that Lord Darkseid's plan has fallen to pieces since I couldn' get you to tell me anything. That's okay though, after I kill you, I'll just steal all the info off your computer."

"Where are my son, nephew, and Black Canary you stupid bitch?"

"Oh baby don't even worry about them," said Miranda in a baby voice. "I'll be sure to put on a real sad face and tell them that you died in an accident." Miranda pointed the gun right at his face.

Kaldur extended his index finger and cried,"_ biraitsu." A_ white beam shot from his finger and hit her in the shin. Miranda grunted and slipped a bit. Kaldur kicked the gun out of her, kicked her under the chin, raised his good arm out and yelled,_"REIS!"_

A swirling ball of black and blue darkness appeared in his hand and blasted Miranda right in her chest. She flew back ten feet and crashed into a wall. Kaldur got up and rushed over to her and grabbed a fistful of hair. She clawed him right on his left cheek drawing blood, but the adrenaline blocked the pain. He smashed her face into the television that was still on and shocked her. Miranda fell back with blood and burns all over her face. Kaldur took her by the legs and dragged her upstairs to the bathroom, hitting her head on every step. Once inside he threw her against the bathtub hard and kicked her in the chest. Kaldur didn't need Miranda. He had plenty of other ways to find the twins like the trackers he had Batman place in them years ago. But he was willing to give her another chance.

"Last to redeem yourself," he yelled. "Where are my boys and Canary?"

"Go to hell," she slowly said out of breath.

"I'll meet you there whore. A_kur."_

Water poured from his hands and the bathtub filled with water. Kaldur shoved Miranda's face into the water and proceeded to drown her as she struggled to get free. After about two minutes her body went completely limp. Kaldur sank to the ground and sighed. He couldn't believe it another one of his girlfriends' was dead. Although this time he could care less if she was dead. Kaldur reached under the sink and grabbed a cloth and bandaged his bloody shoulder. He had to get back to the cave and get help. Whoever had his kids was about have absolute hell unleashed upon them, especially if a fucking hair had been harmed on them. As soon as he hit the top of the stairs he felt cold metal pierce his arm. He yelled as he tumbled down the stairs. He moaned as he rolled over. Miranda was standing at the top of the stairs soaking wet and smiling. How in the hell had she survived? No human could survive that. And then he saw them flash and disappear like magic very quickly. A pair of gills. Miranda was Atlantean.

"Thanks for that wake up call Kaldur'ahm," she said flinging her hair. Kaldur stopped for a second. She had called him Kaldur'ahm, not Kaldur. He had never told her that name.

"Who are you," he croaked pulling the bloody dagger out.

"You don't remember me Kaldur? You don't remember what you did?"

Kaldur looked at her face and then her iris' flashed bright red and it all came back to him. He would never forget those eyes for as long he lived.

**Flashback 15 years ago**

"Come on Kaldur'ahm," cried 6 year old Tula. "You too Garth you guys are taking forever."

"Tula; Queen Mera is going to kill us if we miss the lesson on fireball expansion," warned the 6 year old Garth.

"Garth is right Tula," advised the 7 year old Kaldur. "We need to get back to class."

"You guys are such babies, now just come on."

Tula led them despite their complaining to a cave but it was empty. "I don't get it," she said. "There was a baby dolphin in this area. I've been helping to take care of it since it's mother died, but now it's gone."

"Well maybe it's old enough to be on it's own," suggested Garth.

"No it's barely five weeks old and it's injured. And I just said I've been taking care of it."

Suddenly a little girl came around the corner holding something in her hands. Garth and Tula couldn't see it but Kaldur saw it right away. It was the head of a baby dolphin. And the sad about the whole situation was that the girl was laughing.

"Oh look it's Kabai," said Garth. He waved her over.

"No we need to leave now," yelled Kaldur.

But they were too late. Tula screamed when she saw Kabai holding the dolphin's head and Garth threw up. Kaldur just stood there and only stared at Kabai. He was absolutely petrified and knowing no matter how hard he tried that he would never forget this day. Pale green eyes met bright red eyes. He sank to his knees and blacked out.

**End Flashback**

"Kabai the Dolphin killer," snarled Kaldur getting up off the floor. "You were exiled from the Conservatory forever for what you did."

"There's a certain art about killing that I love," said Kabai waving her hair.

"And nine years later, you were banished from Atlantis forever when you killed a newborn baby."

"What can I say, I was in the hospital waiting room and he wouldn't shut up, so I killed him."

"But I don't understand? Physically I've never done anything to you, until now. Tula told Queen Mera about you killing the calf not me."

"But you killed Black Manta five years ago. He was the one who took me in after Orrin banished me forever. And I served him faithfully and rose in rank to be his second. He was my Guardian and you and your Team killed him."

Kaldur remembered Tula's face and all the blood there had been, he remembered the first time Tejay asked how come he didn't have a mom like all the other kids, and he remembered how Crassius came home from school one day crying because a group of boys had made fun of him because his mom was dead.

"It was well worth it too," he growled.

"You certainly inherited your father's looks, but not his brains Kaldur'ahm." The front door burst open and Kaldur turned around. Men with guns were stormed into his home surrounding him. They were all wearing similar armor to Black Manta's. "Now," said Kabai coming down the stairs. "Love, babycakes, sweetheart, I think it's about time that we have that talk that you didn't want to have."

Kaldur scanned the room. Too many armed gunman to get out alive and uninjured. He was no good to the boys and Dinah if he wound up dead while trying to kill Kabai and escape the soldiers. Not to mention his neighbors could be injured in the crossfire. His hands for the moment were tied.

"I'm not saying a damn thing to you," said Kaldur defiantly.

Kabai slapped him across the face and said," damn you've a mouth on you Kaldur'ahm. One of the things I love about you I guess." Kabai cackled and then she placed her hands on his chest seductively and ran them down his chest. "You are going to do exactly as I say. Or I will force you to watch while I have put bullets into those little bastards heads." Kaldur avoided her gaze but she grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. "Don't get me wrong Kaldur'ahm. It's not as though you've been completely useless these past few months. The dates, the presents, the late nights of you holding me in your arms, and the sex. My god the sex has been absolutely incredible. I haven't had such a passionate, tireless, and good looking lover in months. You've been the perfect boyfriend in every aspect." Kabai chuckled and ran one hand down to his crotch area and squeezed hard. With her other hand she placed it around his throat. "Kiss me now. And kiss me like you mean it, or I swear to the Goddess I'll kill those bastards."

"Don't call my children bastards," Kaldur barked. He was seething with so much anger that he was shaking. And couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"I SAID KISS ME NOW!"

Kaldur waited for three seconds, balled his fists and then he pressed his lips to Kabai's and kissed her as hard as he could. She was moaning like she always did when they were having sex. Kaldur placed his tongue down her throat as far as he could. And he hated every second of it. Kabai pulled back with a smack and licked her lips and winked at him. Then she slapped him again as hard as she could splitting his lip open. Kaldur fought with all of his strength not to attack her back.

"You're fucking crazy," said Kaldur.

"I may be crazy, but I'm also crazy with three valuable hostages. Now sit down Kaldur'ahm, we have a location of a cave to discuss."

Kaldur slowly walked over to the kitchen table while watching the gunmen and sat down. Kabai strolled around his apartment as though she'd never been there. She walked over to where the pictures of him and the boys were. She showed one to him. It was a picture M'Gann had taken of Tejay and Crassius both asleep in his arms after their 2nd birthday party. Kabai flung the picture at the wall shattering the frame before she went over to the cabinet. Taking out some stuff, Kabai made herself a quick cup of coffee.

"Isn't this fun," she said sitting at the table with a large smile. Kaldur simply glared at her not taking his eyes off her once. "What's the matter Kaldur? You nearly killed me putting my face through that TV, now you can't talk? Don't tell me you're useless."

"Tell your soldiers to put their guns down," said Kaldur standing up. "And I'll show you just how useless I am."

"Sit down now," one ordered soldier grabbing his arm.

"DO. NOT. TOUCH. ME."

Kabai snapped her fingers and one of the soldiers left the house but left the door open. Kaldur could easily blow past the soldiers in the house without getting shot. But he just couldn't risk that she wouldn't kill Tejay and Crassius.

"I told you to sit down," repeated the soldier grabbing his neck.

"Touch me again," warned Kaldur breaking free of his grasp. "And I'm going to kill you so fast that you wont even realize you're dead."

The soldier backed up some but kept his gun on Kaldur the whole time. He returned his gaze to Kabai and saw that she was still smiling while drinking her coffee. The soldier she had ordered out the room returned holding an iPad which he placed onto the table.

"Where is the cave Kaldur'ahm," she asked. Kaldur glared at her and didn't say a word. He was thinking of as many plans as he could to try and kill them all and get out. She pressed a few buttons on the iPad and a video screen came up. "I thought you would try something like this. And by this I mean giving me the silent treatment. You know I can't kill your kids because that would give you reason to kill me, but I can slowly torture them."

Kaldur snapped his attention back to her at once. She pushed the iPad towards him and he looked. The twins were in a room completely unharmed. But they were sweating badly and breathing really hard. They had removed all their clothing save their underwear.

"Insolated room," Kabai explained. "No windows at all. And the temperature in there right now is about 95 degrees. To an adult Atlantean that's just barely bearable. But Goddess to a child... that has to be damn near death wouldn't you agree?"

"GET THEM OUT OF THERE," he roared. "YOU'RE GOING TO KILL THEM!"

"Sit," repeated the soldier grabbing him.

Kaldur grabbed the man and expertly removed his helmet. One second later he smashed his head onto the marble counter killing him instantly, and splattering himself with blood. All the soldiers raised their guns at him and pointed awaiting orders. Kabai didn't even care her soldier had been killed. She extended her coffee cup to where blood was dripping down the counter and let a few drops spill into her drink.

"What's it going to be Kaldur," she asked stirring her cup.

Kaldur looked at the video screen. Both boys were constantly wiping their sweaty bodies and trying to remain as cool as possible. He didn't want to betray his friends, but he could only hope they would understand. Tejay and Crassius' saftety had to come first.

"If I tell you what you want to know, do you promise not to harm my kids?"

"You come with me, and follow my orders and your precious little boys don't have to worry about a thing from me or my soldiers so long as they remain in line."

Kaldur just looked at the ground and cursed himself. He roared and ran his fist right through one of the walls in his home. Goddess forgive me he thought.

"Okay."

"Call and get them out of the room," she ordered. One of the men left. "Now...where is the cave?"

Kaldur glared at Kabai wishing her dead and then he started talking.

**A/N - And here you all thought that she was the perfect match for him. Damn it hurts me to do this to my boy Kaldur but it had to be done. Done uploading for today people, try to get another chapter in around 11 tomorrow morning.**


	76. A Family Divided

**A/N - Well it seems that things are going to just keep going from bad to worse right now.**

"That's weird," said Connor putting his phone back into his backpack. "Kaldur isn't answering his phone."

"That's because he's probably kissing Miranda," sniggered James.

"James," said Clark angrily.

"You know he's probably right Dad," replied Connor. They were flying to the Fortress of Solitude taking James there for his first visit. The youngest Kryptonian was on his father's back.

"Are we ever going to tell Mom that Connor is a clone of you Daddy," asked James.

"When she's ready we may," said Clark. "Some things your mother just doesn't need to know."

As they started to pick up speed Connor's phone buzzed. Sighing he took it out his backpack and looked at the text.

_Dude Damian's almost helped me crack the #1 agent file – NW_

_Well he is Bruce's demon seed what do you expect – SB_

_Maybe once we take out this agent all the BS with the Light will be over – NW_

_Well I'm glad your optimistic bro, but I highly doubt it – SB_

_When we crack it, I need you to report to the cave ASAP – NW_

_You're killing me Dick; we're taking James to TFOS today – SB_

_Sorry Con, but this takes priority, I need you there when this file is cracked – NW_

_You owe me – SB_

Connor put his phone away and Clark said," what was that about?"

Connor wasn't ready for Clark to know to know. The Light was mainly a Team issue not a Justice League issue. He wanted his Team to take down the Light.

"Just crap about Damian," he lied. "Dick had to baby-sit him last night, and says he's an absolute terror."

"Well Bruce is no better and now just think about it Connor. In twenty years you'll have your own version of Bruce Wayne."

Connor shuddered at the thought. They flew for about thirty five more minutes until they came to the point where they would descend. Connor pulled out two breathers for himself and James. Clark technically didn't need oxygen to live, but Connor and James did. That was the one thing that set them apart. They descended with a large splash. After a two minute icy swim, they surfaced in The Fortress.

"Can we please get out the water," said James with purple lips. "It's freezing." Connor laughed as they got out. After years of diving into the ice cold water he'd gotten used to it.

Clark got out completely soaking wet and said," welcome to the Fortress of Solitude kiddo."

"Daddy I'm really happy to be here, now can I please have a towel?" Clark smiled and lifted James out the pool and held him.

"Ready for the tour kiddo," said Clark with a smile.

Connor smiled as they began taking a tour through the Fortress. The ice fortress never failed to impress him. The training room was where Connor had learned to perfect his powers. He would practice against robotic versions of his father that were equally as strong as him. The next room was the weight room. Some of the heaviest metals in the universe had been melted and formed into dumb bells. Three of them, Connor still wasn't strong enough to lift. After they came into the hall of weapons. Weapons from all over were in here: guns, swords, laser beams etc… Then finally; the group came to Connor's favorite. The Kryptonian hall had all of the things his grandparents had sent to earth with Clark when the planet was preparing explode. They heard a bark and Connor turned around and was tackled into a wall by a white dog in a red cape that began to furiously lick his face.

"Down Krypto," he growled. "Damn, yeah I missed you too boy, now get off me. DOWN... I SAID DOWN... OFF YOU BASTARD!"

"Dad what's a bastard," asked James.

"Connor," said Clark angrily. "Lois and I would really appreciate it if you'd stop teaching your brother words from your colorful vocabulary."

"Dad, get your mutt off of me."

"He's not a mutt, he's a purebred dog from Krypton."

"And he's licking me with a super tongue, now get him off!" Clark sighed and whistled. Krypto turned around and flew towards Clark. "You need to get that thing housetrained," said Connor standing up and wiping drool off his face.

Clark smiled and walked over to the computer and started typing. Suddenly a blue light shone throughout the room and when it vanished there was an image of an older man with a golden ring around his head in red, black, and silver armor. Standing before him, was his grandfather Jor-El.

"Greetings Kal-El," said he said. "Greetings Kon-El."

"Hello father," said Clark.

"Gramps," said Connor.

James was a little taken back and Connor could tell. He had been told his entire life that his dad's parents were dead so this was obviously confusing for a five year old.

"And this one here," said Jor-El walking towards James. "This must be Jal-El."

"How do you know me," asked James.

"How do I know you child? All your father does is talk of you. I daresay he doesn't… is the correct term shut up Kon-El?" Connor smiled and gave his grandfather two thumbs up and Clark sighed. "Well anyways it's always a privilege for me to meet another one of my grandsons. Enjoy the Fortress young man."

Jor-El's image vanished and suddenly there was clapping throughout the hall. Connor looked at Clark and James and noticed none of their hands were moving. Suddenly Krypto began growling and they all looked into the darkest corner of the hall. Two red lights appeared, and then they shot forward. Clark jumped in front of Connor and yelled as the lasers hit him in the chest. Clark blasted back into him, and they both slammed into a wall of ice.

"I get three Kryptonians for the price of one. Today can't get much better." A giant in blue armor stepped from the shadows with gray skin, and shinning red eyes. "We meet again Kal-El," said Darkseid with a grin.

Connor shoved Clark off him and flew at Darkseid yelling. Darkseid fired his Omega Beams again and Connor flew under them. As he was preparing to punch Darkseid the beams slammed into his back. Connor yelled and stopped as Darkseid grabbed him by the throat with a large hand. Darkseid pulled him in closer to get a better look.

"Granny Goodness spoke the truth," said Darkseid. "It looks like the Boy Scout knows how to please a woman and knock her up with his brat."

Clark came flying out the wall and tried to kick Darkseid. The God grabbed his foot with his free hand, and fired his Omega beams catching Clark in the face. Clark flew back into the computer causing it to explode. Connor fired his heat vision at Darkseid's hand. Darkseid let him go, and Connor began firing haymaker after haymaker upon the Lord of Apokolips. After about the 8th punch Darkseid caught Connor's hand and squeezed it. Connor had never felt this kind of pain in his hand, and he fell to one knee.

"You hit just like your father boy," he said. "Weak." Darkseid grabbed Connor's face with his hand and slammed his head through the wall. Darkseid pulled him back through and lifted him by his shirt into the air "Fortunately for you, my business today is with your father."

"THEN TURN AROUND AND FIGHT ME BITCH!"

Darkseid looked as Clark punched him right through the wall and chased after him. Connor fell to the ground with a thud as James came running up.

"What's going on," he asked. "Who is that big man?"

"He's no one," said Connor wiping ice and rock chunks out of his hair. "Go hide and no matter what you hear James do not come out! KRYPTO, COME!"

Krypto barked and followed Connor as they both flew and followed the noise. They ended up in the weight room. Clark's shirt had been partially burned off by Darkseid's Omega Beams. Clark went for a punch but Darkseid blocked and head butted him.

"Ah Kal-El how I've missed you," teased Darkseid. "It's been far too long since we had a scrap like this. Don't you miss it?"

"The fuck do you want," growled Clark holding his forehead.

"That's my secret Kryptonian."

Connor flew down and fired his heat vision at Darkseid's back and hit him in the head. Clark got up and punched him with a left hook right in the jaw. Connor jumped down and landed on Darkseid causing a large boom throughout the room. Connor put a knee onto Darkseid's chest and grabbed him by the neck and his eyes turned bright red.

"Mongul was first to die," he snarled. "Now it's your turn; this is for kidnapping my wife."

He fired his heat vision and Darkseid clamped a hand over his eyes. Connor screamed as the beams went back into his eyes. He could feel blood dripping out his eyes.

"Get a tissue young man," said Darkseid. "Your crying blood."

Connor winced up at Darkseid and saw Clark tackle him again. They rolled all over the ground. Punch after punch, heat vision after Omega Beam. Darkseid picked up a green circular weight with ease and flung it at Clark. It hit him right in the chest and it pinned him to the ground. Clark screamed as he tried lifting it but it was too heavy.

"Drakonian Steel," cried Darkseid. "Heaviest metal in the universe. Very few can lift it, and your obviously not one of them."

Darkseid grunted as Krypto flew out of no where and tackled him through a wall. Connor slowly and blindly staggered over to Clark and helped him lift the weight.

"Are you okay," asked Clark.

"You just had a 10 billion pound weight thrown on you," said Connor. "And your asking if I'm okay?"

"I'm not the one bleeding from the eyes."

Suddenly in the hall of weapons they heard a yelp. Together they flew over at top speed into the hall of weapons. Darkseid was holding Krypto on the ground by his neck with an Orinthian dagger in his hand. It was the only substance besides Kryptonite that could pierce a Kryptonian's skin.

"Let him go," ordered Clark.

Darkseid fired his Omega Beams in their direction and they both dodged them. Connor flew at Darkseid as the beams re-curved and slammed into Clark. Connor grabbed Darkseid and flew him into the air and flung him through a wall.

"How's Krypto," asked Connor from the air.

Clark tore off what was left of his shirt off and rushed to his knocked out dog. He pressed finger on the dog's neck and replied," don't worry. It takes a lot more than a super powered deity to take out anything part Kryptonian. Get that fucker!"

"Using the F-word daddy," said Connor with a smile.

"Today's a special occasion, now go. I'm going to move Krypto and be right behind you."

Connor shook his head yes, and grabbed a Thanagarian plasma gun that was a present from Shayera Hol. He flew into the next room where Darkseid was already standing up and fired a green blast from the gun. The blast collided with Darkseid's chest and there was an enormous explosion. When the smoke cleared Darkseid was standing as though nothing happened with black blood dripping from his mouth. He smiled at Connor and fired his Omega Beams catching the Teen of Steel right in the chest. Connor was blasted back and Clark flew threw the hole and caught him by the arm and flung him forward. They both flew at max speed at him. Darkseid only smiled at them. Connor got to him first, and tried for a punch. Darkseid blocked and elbowed him in the face. Clark tried a round house kick and got punched right under the chin. Darkseid grabbed them both by their hair and collided the Kryptonian skulls together. Connor had never hit his head on anything so hard; he immediately felt his head split open and blood dripped into his eyes. He looked and saw the Clark had been opened up too.

"Guess Kryptonians do have hard heads," laughed Darkseid. He threw them both back into the Kryptonian Hall and slowly walked in.

"Dad, Connor are you guys okay," asked James running up to them. Upon seeing James that put a real smile on Darkseid's face. The Lord of Apokolips walked up to him and towered over him.

"You surprise me Kal-El," said Darkseid putting a hand on his chin. "I had absolutely no idea that you pro-created twice."

"Get away from him," yelled Clark. His entire face was covered in blood. He stood up and his eyes began flashing red. Darkseid quickly grabbed James by the back of the neck and lifted him into the air.

"I think you two better relax," ordered Darkseid. "Unless you want your species to be one more Kryptonian short."

"Let him go," snarled Connor.

"Why should I boy? I have the perfect leverage against you and your father literally in my hand." Connor took a small step forward and Darkseid flashed his eyes red. "One more step and we're going to see just how invulnerable the young one is to my Omega Beams."

"Daddy, Connor, help me," choked James. Connor shook but could see no way to save his brother.

"Don't worry James," Connor cried. "We'll get you out of this."

"Hasn't your daddy ever taught you not to tell lies boy?"

"I'll kill you for this," said Clark venomously.

"If you could've killed me Kal-El you would've done it years ago."

"I'll trade you Darkseid; take me for James, I'll serve you forever just as long as you stay away from Earth."

"Dad no!"

"SHUT UP CONNOR!"

"Why would I take you," said Darkseid. "As soon as we leave, what way could I ensure that you obey me, and never attack me?" Clark remained silent and didn't say anything. "Just as I thought. I think I'll just take a hostage that can't fight back as opposed to one who can."

Connor yelled and charged at Darkseid, but was back handed with a giant fist and he crashed onto the ground.

"Next person to move," roared Darkseid. "AND THE BOY DIES!" Connor turned over and simply stayed on the floor. Darkseid glared at Clark and said," you'd give me you freedom to save your brat?"

"Yes," snarled Clark. "Promise not to kill him, and you can have me."

Darkseid smiled and dropped James on the floor and grabbed Clark by the throat. He pulled him closer and whispered," you are my slave Kal-El."

Darkseid pulled out a syringe with a green Kryptonite needle and stabbed Clark in the neck. Clark yelled and kicked himself free from Darkseid's hold and sank to his knees. Connor could only watch in horror as his Dad screamed and writhed in pain on the ground. Finally after about three minutes of constant screaming Clark suddenly stopped and lay on his stomach.

"Stand up Kal-El," ordered Darkseid. Clark stood up slowly, but at once. His eyes weren't there usual color of sky blue; they were a light shade of purple. "Good, now bow to your Master."

Clark walked to Darkseid got on both knees and placed his head at Darkseid's feet and in a monotone said," I am yours to command Master."

"Dad," cried Connor. "Dad snap out of it."

"Do you honestly believe yelling at him will make any difference," asked Darkseid. He smiled and grabbed James by the throat and lifted him again.

"You said you wouldn't kill him!"

"You are right. I am a God of my word. I'm not going to kill your brother, but taking him hostage wasn't part of the deal." Connor charged at Darkseid letting his anger take over. "Stop him Kal-El."

As soon as Connor was about to punch Darkseid, he was tackled into a wall hard. Clark had both his hands on Connor's shoulders. Connor kicked his dad hard sending him flying back and went for Darkseid again. Just before he reached him, Clark caught his hand and squeezed. Clark was older and stronger; Connor was absolutely powerless to stop him. He punched Connor back into a wall. Clark's eyes flashed bright red and he fired his heat vision right at Connor's chest. Darkseid smiled and used his Omega Beams at the same time. All Connor could feel was excruciating pain, and all he could hear was James screaming bloody murder. When the pain finally stopped, Connor looked and saw that his shirt had been completely burned off. He sank to the ground. Darkseid pulled out a remote and pressed a button and a Boom Tube appeared within the Fortress.

"Come Kal-El," said Darkseid. "We have a lot of work to do. Let's start in Central City with the Flash."

"Connor help me," cried James.

He tried to get up but he was just in too much pain. Connor felt tears dripping out his eyes and he called his brothers name. Connor looked up and he fired his heat vision at the back of Darkseid's head. Darkseid turned around and swung his hand, and blasted Connor's attack into a wall causing a small explosion.

"Don't worry Kon-El," grinned Darkseid. "You'll be seeing us again really soon."

And amidst James screams and Clark's silence, the trio vanished through the Boom Tube. Connor sat up and grabbed his ribs, he could feel that at least five of them were broken and were mending. Krypto limped into the Hall and began howling. Connor tried getting up but collapsed on the ground. Everything hurt right now. He rolled on to his back and slowly pressed a finger to the comm. in his ear.

"Kyle, Jaime," he wheezed. Connor could feel the tears dripping from his eyes into his ears. "I need your help."

**A/N - Well now we've lost two Atlanteans, a human, and now two Kryptonians. How much worse can it get?**


	77. It All Goes To Hell

**A/N - started this chapter last night but then had a night out with my crazy but lovable friends. But the destruction is going to continue though. Thought you'd like to know that.**

**Enjoy!**

Dick blinked his eyes a few times before he woke up. He took one deep breath and realized that Damian was asleep across his chest. If he was truly Bruce's son he'd be pissed at being woke up this early, so Dick quietly and carefully got from underneath him. He looked at his laptop and it read: _Firewalls will be down in 60:00 Press Start Sequence._ Dick pouted but pressed the start button. He would have to wait one more hour of hell and then all the information would be his. He text Connor and told him the good news first and informed him that he needed to be at the cave once he knew a bit more. Then he remembered Kaldur had left the cave that night too and he text him.

_Hey I'm about to figure stuff out about the #1 Agent – NW_

_So what – AL_

Dick was immediately taken back with shock. He figured that Kaldur would be the most happy, he could finally help to bring down one of the people who killed Tula. But for Kaldur to say "so what", that was just rude and unlike him.

_Um okaay, I'm going to need you to be at the cave in an hour – NW_

_I can't I'm busy with Miranda – AL_

_This isn't a request Kal I need you at the cave – NW_

_Whatever – AL_

Dick looked at the message strangely, because he was confused. Kaldur absolutely hated the word "whatever" since the twins began using. He thought it was the rudest word in the English language. He waved his hand and set his phone on the coffee table while he waited for the file to decrypt. Bruce came downstairs in a business suit and holding his briefcase.

"You never go in on weekends," said Dick.

"Yeah well my VP's are absolutely incompetent," sighed Bruce. "I'm thinking about firing Johnson and promoting Kaldur. At least he gets shit done at the office. How's Damian?"

"A sadist, a little brat, absolutely spoiled, and he refuses to admit that he just wants someone to give him a big hug. He's every bit like his old man."

Bruce glared at Dick and headed into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Master Richard," said Alfred coming down the stairs.

"Hey Agent A I didn't hear you coming down the stairs," replied Dick. "Or coming in last night for that matter."

"I don't care to bore you with my personal life Master Richard, but I went to a butler's convention."

"I thought you were going to the store," said Bruce coming out the kitchen with toast. "We barely have food in the fridge."

"Forgive me sir, I simply told that lie that way I would be able to leave the house."

"You don't have to lie to leave the house Alfred."

"I know Master Bruce, but I felt it was necessary white lie to learn to better serve you sir."

A beeping began going off and Bruce looked at his phone.

"I have to leave," he said. "Otherwise Luthor is going to buyout a company I want."

"And the housework has piled up from yesterday," sighed Alfred. "I have to get to it."

"So are what you're saying," said Dick realizing the awful truth. "Is that I'm stuck babysitting the son of the devil again?"

Bruce looked at him and said," I'm sorry... son of the devil?"

"You can be a little prickly sometimes sir," said Alfred.

"Not to mention down right rude," agreed Dick.

-"And grouchy"

-"Super scary"

-God help us all when we run out of chocolate cake"

"OKAY," bellowed Bruce. "I admit I'm a little mean, but I still need someone to watch Damian."

"How about calling Master Tim sir?"

Dick sighed and said," Damian hates Tim, he told me so last night."

"Well Dick you guys bonded," said Bruce. "That means it has to be you." And with those words Bruce Wayne sped out the door with an evil laugh. Alfred smiled and headed into the kitchen. Dick rolled his eyes and looked at his laptop, there was still 20:00 remaining.

Damian stirred and asked," where's my father?"

"He had to go to work," replied Dick.

"Did the firewall come down yet?"

"Just about."

Damian groaned and sat up. He had the absolute worst look of pissed off on his face, and looked just like Bruce when he couldn't figure out a puzzle. Alfred brought a tray of toast for both of them.

"Do you need us to help you clean Alfred," asked Dick.

Damian glared at him and said," don't volunteer me because you wish to do housework."

Alfred put both his hands up and said," that's quite alright Master Richard. I will not be needing assistance. Enjoy your time with Master Damian." Alfred quickly went back into the kitchen, grabbed the broom, and headed upstairs.

"I don't like him," said Damian taking a bite.

"What is your problem," asked Dick. "Alfred has been Bruce's constant confident since his parents were killed."

"So that means I have to like him?"

"It means that you could be polite to him."

"I'm an assassin Grayson, we don't do nice."

"Or you are your father's son." Damian scowled at him. "Yeah that face," said Dick pointing at him. "He did that to me this morning. Bruce does that face whenever he hears something that he doesn't want to hear."

A loud beeping buzzed through the house. Dick looked at his laptop. The download was finally complete.

"Finally," he uttered. He put the laptop on the coffee table where they could both see it and clicked open the file. A stream of data flew down the screen with every operative of the Light on it. He couldn't believe how many people wanted him and his friends dead just because they tried to save the day often. Dick saw a ton of super villain names. And then there it was: #1 Agent. It was at the top of the list of field operatives and had critical agent in the color red.

"Stop wasting time and open it already," yelled Damian. "You're killing me with suspense."

Dick glared at him and opened the file and a video recording started and Darkseid appeared on the screen.

"_Apokoliptian cycle Thanix. The Month is Cronos, the 400th Mercury day of this year. Today the Light has instituted it's first step to bringing down the Justice League and their little Team from within. We have placed a sleeper agent on the inside. One who will provide us all of the information that we require to bring them all down. This man is the Light's saving grace."_

A picture appeared and Dick wanted to hurl up his toast. The picture was of Alfred Pennyworth. Damian was sitting next to him with his mouth completely open with toast falling out of it.

"_This man, Alfred Pennyworth, is the faithful butler of the man known as Bruce Wayne AKA Batman of Gotham City. A few of our operatives captured him on his trip to England, and he told us much after he was injected with truth serum. Apparently, the young males of the Team were caught intaking alcohol and are being punished. Now is not the time to strike, we need more information, and now with Alfred we shall get it. However when we do strike, we shall kill them all."_

Dick couldn't believe what he was watching. He couldn't comprehend that Alfred was the one who sold them out to the Light. And apparently he'd been doing it for years.

"_Today was a small victory for the Light. Kaldur'ahm AKA Aqualad's girlfriend was killed by his father Black Manta after she gave birth to their twins. Unfortunately Black Manta and Malafe'ak were both lost in the field today. Manta to death, and Mala to some mental illness forced on him by Miss Martian. Eventually Sportsmaster and Captain Cold shall be released from prison but for now they can rot for failing me. For the time being we shall back off the children and give them a small break. But not for long."_

Dick could feel himself hyperventilating. He didn't want to watch anymore of this video. His surrogate grandfather, one of the people he trusted most had sold him and all his friends out to the Light multiple times under truth serum.

"_Today the Light gained a new member named Garth Stormfin. He came to us after escaping from Prison and demanded we take him in. He said that he would do whatever it took to take down Kaldur'ahm and his friends. As a security measure though I'm going to have a bug planted into his food tonight. He seems to be a coward, and this way if he tries to talk, he'll regret it. Alfred told an operative that tomorrow the Team shall be receiving additional members to add to their ranks. I think that would be a good time to test them. I shall have Solomon Grundy, Garth, and the new Jason Todd fan out. I'll even pretend to invade Earth also that way I can draw the Justice League away from the danger."_

"I can't believe Alfred told him all this," said Damian.

"_My suspicions about Garth were correct. At the first chance he attempted to betray us. I'm refusing to accept Atlantean help from now on. It was a foolish mistake on my part. But I do have an excellent plan regarding the Martian girl. She would probably know the most secrets about the Justice League being a mind reader. It will take some time, but I shall wait for the right moment and then sending Metallo and Jason I'll have her brought back to Apokolips._

Darkseid had thought of everything thought Dick. He was an absolute genius. A plan that stretched out for years.

"_We caught a break. The Martian girl was out on a double date and we caught her, but in the process lost Metallo. He was expendable."_

"He had M'Gann kidnapped," asked Damian.

"Yes it was a while back," croaked Dick. But now it was just hitting him that he told Alfred they were going on that date. He never even stopped to think may have Alfred had told someone.

"_I am extremely upset. I killed have killed four guards in the past ten minutes and will probably kill another very soon. The Team infiltrated my planet and stole the Martian girl from right under me. Granny, Kalibak, Desaad, and the Furies all came in contact with them. Not to mention Barda escaped with the Team. They shall all have to be punished for failing me. And the Team shall be punished for stealing from me. No one steals from Darkseid."_

Dick and Damian both remained silent, and Dick knew in the back of his mind what was coming next.

"_Alfred reported today that the Team was splitting up to go on separate missions. A team was caught with both Batgirl and Kid Flash on it. After a suggestion from me, Jason Todd gave Dick Grayson AKA Nightwing a suggestion. Paralyze Batgirl or have his best friend Kid Flash shot. In the end he watched as Batgirl was shot eight times through the abdomen. It was like they say on Earth, an early Christmas for me."_

Dick couldn't believe it. Darkseid had thought of every brutal punishment to happen to him and his friends. Damian got up and stormed off to the kitchen.

"_Today I was approached by another Atlantean named Kabai. I swore that I wouldn't let them join anymore but this one was different. She's absolutely crazy but the Light needs her and she gave the perfect way for her to help bring them down from the inside. She has an army of soldiers all extremely loyal to her, this we can use. I've never seen someone with eyes brighter than mine it's astonishing. She will be instrumental in bringing them down."_

Dick looked up but Damian still hadn't returned from the kitchen, but he couldn't help but wonder who Kabai was. Or when she was going to attempt to strike at them.

"_I am coming to Earth today, and we shall bring them down."_

Dick couldn't believe what he heard and then grew more shocked as Damian left the kitchen with a steak knife in his teeth. He ran to the stairs and scaled them expertly as only an assassin could. Then Dick remembered the Alfred was upstairs.

"Damian NO," he screamed getting up. He raced after him jumping on the stair arm and flipping. Thanks to his size and age, they both thudded at the top of the stairs at the same time. "You can't do this Damian."

"Get out of my way Grayson," growled Damian. "He's a traitor to my father and to you. He has to be eliminated."

"Alfred would never willingly betray us you know that."

"No I don't. I've known him for almost two days, and I told you I don't like him."

"Well I've known him for nearly 10 years and I do like him. And even more unlike you I trust him."

Damian scowled and then threw the steak knife with precise accuracy at the wall. "So what do we do," he asked. "We can't risk that he wont feed more info to the Light. Not to mention in Darkseid's last video he said that he was on his way to Earth. "

Suddenly Dick heard a buzz in his ear and pressed his comm.

"Dick...get… Al and Dami….skienxl… surrodhgl… hurry."

"Batman I can't understand you," he said. "Repeat the last thing."

"In Cendlsie… all bad…. we're outmakdighe…"

"What's going on? Batman talk to me."

"Hurry."

The line went dead.

"Damn it," shouted Dick.

"What happened," asked Damian.

"Is everything alright young Masters," asked Alfred coming out Bruce's room with a rag.

"No everything is not alright old butler," snarled Damian.

"What is the matter then Master Damian?"

"Don't play dumb with me!"

"Let me handle this Damian," cried Dick. "Alfred we've discovered something disturbing, we should probably wait until Bruce is available. And we should get Tim and Barbara over here too; they'll wish to see it as well."

Suddenly from downstairs the windows shattered as eight women with swords appeared. Dick pulled out his utility belt as they all took position near the stairs. He couldn't take them all out, while trying to protect Damian and Alfred. He was scanning the room when Damian groaned," joy, my mother is here."

Sure enough Talia Al Ghul walked through the front door not two seconds later as beautiful as ever. As she walked past each assassin the saluted, and bowed to her. She then walked upstairs to Damian and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello darling," she said with a smile. "Did you miss me?"

"Why not just use the front door mother," asked Damian. "It would've made less of a mess, and not to mention now father is going to be really angry at all the glass on the floor."

"Don't worry; I have ways of handling your father."

"What kind of ways?"

The kind that gets you a little brother or sister thought Dick. Out loud he said," what do you want Talia?"

"No need to be so prickly Richard," she said putting a hand on his chin. Dick jerked his face away. He needed to get the info about Alfred to the cave, but how?

"Why are you here Mistress Talia," asked Alfred.

"I don't question my father's orders Alfred," she said. "I just go follow them. I was sent here and that's it."

"Well Bruce isn't here," said Dick loudly. "And I have business to attend to, so I'm leaving." Dick tried to brush past Talia, but an assassin blocked his path to the stairs.

"You know I can't let you leave Richard. I'd rather you didn't get hurt, but I'll have you restrained if necessary."

"If there is one thing your assassin's aren't going to do Talia, its beat me on my home turf."

"Please they were trained in hand-to-hand combat by me, their swords skills are unparallel."

"And I was trained for years by: Bruce Wayne AKA Batman the Dark Knight, the World's Greatest Detective, the man who puts fear into every known criminal in the world, and not to mention your baby daddy."

"He's got you there mother," admitted Damian with a sly grin and Talia glared at him.

"Stop wasting my time Richard," cried Talia.

"I'm not wasting your time Talia," said Dick with a smile looking at his watch. "Damian, Alfred, and I are going to leave in ohhhh thirty seconds whether you like it or not."

"You can leave, but Damian and Alfred stay."

"Twenty seconds and their non-negotiable."

"I don't want to kill you Dick Grayson."

"Ten seconds and don't worry you won't."

"Then the time for talk is done."

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1….." Talia pulled a dagger out of her back pocket and waited. Dick laughed until tears fell from his eyes. "You assassin's always resorting to violence," he cackled. "I was just kidding T, relax."

Talia looked confused and for one second she lowered her guard. It was all he needed, and that was when Dick struck. He tripped her and she fell onto her back. Quick as a cat; Dick handcuffed her to the stair rail.

"KILL HIM," screamed Talia struggling. "DAMIAN AND ALFRED STAY ALIVE AT ALL COST!"

Dick smiled and threw smoke bombs all throughout the house. He pulled out his domino mask and activated its vision mode. He could see Alfred grab Damian and touched a panel on the wall. It re-aligned itself and he dragged the confused child into the Batcave. He jumped down and went for his laptop, but an assassin was waiting for him. She tried slashing him with her swords but he disarmed her and gave an elbow to her face knocking her out. Dick closed his laptop and using the Batcave entrance in the kitchen he vanished. He ran down the flight of stairs into and saw Damian yelling at Alfred who was standing his ground completely.

"You led them to us," he screamed.

"Your mother has known where your father lives for ages," replied Alfred calmly. "How in the world do you think you got here Master Damian?"

"What are you talking about?"

Dick not wanting to explain what sex was to a four year old cried," zeta tube transport to the cave, Nightwing B01 with two guests: Damian Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth." The zeta tube turned on.

**"Access Granted Recognized Alfred Pennyworth A01, Damian Wayne A02, Authorization Nightwing B01"**

Dick turned and he uploaded all the Intel in the Batcave to his holo-computer, along with Darkseid's file on Alfred. Once it finished he said," Batcomputer prime for self-destruct, Authorization Nightwing B01."

**"Password," asked the computer.**

"Thomas and Martha Wayne."

**"Password accepted. Batcave shall self destruct in: 15, 14, 13"**

"Through the zeta tube now," yelled Dick.

**"12, 11, 10, 9, 8"**

"My mom is still here," cried Damian.

**"7, 6, 5, 4"**

Dick hoisted Damian up and threw him over his shoulder.

"We're out of here Alfred," grunted Dick through the kicking and flailing.

"Indeed sir," said Alfred.

They were out of the cave before two hit.

* * *

Wally sat and waited on Kyle and Jaime to return, while Miss Martian made breakfast. An entire morning of just no leads. He was somehow de-facto leader when Dick, Kaldur, and Connor weren't here and he hated it. Everyone came to him with their issues.

"Still no word from Kaldur, M'Gann," asked Artemis sitting on the couch.

"No and I'm starting to get worried," replied the Martian turning the pancakes. "It's not like him to not call back after I've called him three times."

"You know how he spends all his time with that girlfriend of his now," said Zatanna grabbing the paper.

"What's wrong with Miranda," asked Artemis.

"There's something about her I just don't like."

"I agree with Zatanna," said Wally. "She's hiding something."

"You never told me you didn't like Miranda," said Artemis in shock.

"Babe I live with you. Anytime I say something you don't like you just cut that damn gravity light on."

"Artemis that's horrible," said M'Gann in shock. "Using your boyfriend's weakness against him in your own house?"

"Well what do you do when your husband pisses you off Miss Perfect?"

"When Connor makes me mad? Please that's so easy I just don't cook for a week. Then he and Kyle get into an argument and finally he apologizes and says I was right."

The archer turned to Zatanna and said," well magic girl? What about you? When Dick pisses you off how do you get back at him?"

Zatanna said while reading the newspaper," it depends on the situation. I used to hide his alcohol but him being a detective, he'd find it in two minutes flat. Even used to time himself like it was a game. So now when he pisses me off I just don't put out for like two days."

"Two days," asked Artemis.

"Normally one day is all it takes, but two if I'm really pissed off at him."

"That works? Just two whole days?"

"Let's just say that Dick has a thirst that needs to be quenched often."

"Okaay," said Wally putting a hand up. "I think we need to change the subject, or I need to find another room."

"Oh please," said M'Gann giving Wally a stack of thirty pancakes. "Like you guys don't talk about sex when we aren't around."

"Uh we don't."

"Well what do you talk about," asked Artemis with a grin.

"How lucky we all are to have you as girlfriends."

Wally was expecting one of them to go "awwww" but instead he got

-"Yeah right"

-"Get out of here"

-"Bullshit"

**"Recognized Superboy B04, Blue Beetle B22, Kyle Rayner B24"**

Wally rushed into the main hall and saw Connor coming out being supported by Jaime. The Kryptonian looked like he had just gone 12 rounds with Superman.

"Connor what happened," screamed M'Gann coming in.

The clone had tears in his eyes and he growled," Darkseid just took my Dad and James."

"Took them where," asked Zatanna as she began healing him.

"I don't know but he said that I would be seeing them real soon."

"What happened here?" La'Gaan, Cassie, Barbara, Tim, and Barda had arrived from sleeping. "Connor are you alright," asked Barbara.

"I heal fast," he replied. "I'll be fine, now where's Dick? He said that he was close to cracking that file?"

"Really," asked a shock Tim. "He didn't tell us anything."

**"Recognized Nightwing B01, Authorized Guest Alfred Pennyworth A01, Damian Wayne A02"**

Wally watched as Dick came through holding the Son of the Bat, and Agent A appeared right behind him.

"Talia invaded the mansion," he explained. "And I can't get in contact with Batman. This whole day is just going to shit."

"Who's the #1 Agent," asked Wally.

Dick didn't respond but Damian never one to not be blunt pointed at Alfred and said," he is."

"I beg your pardon young sir," said Alfred angrily turning to Damian. "I have been serving your father since he was in diapers. How dare you make that accusation!"

"You've been giving him too much sugar Dick," said Tim.

"And you're an idiot who refusing to face facts Drake," barked Damian. "Dick and I watched a video on his laptop that proves Jeeves here has been giving information to Darkseid."

Wally could see Connor was getting mad, so this needed to get under control fast before someone got hurt. "That is a huge accusation Damian," he said. "You have to prove it first."

Damian looked up and Dick, and the first Boy Wonder sadly and slowly pulled up a large screen within the cave and played the video. Wally was petrified throughout the entire thing. Alfred had told the Light everything about them. Batman's closest confident and betrayed him. When it was over the Butler was in true shock.

"I've no words children," he said barely above a whisper. "I've never seen half the people in that video."

M'Gann's eyes were glowing green and she said," he's telling the truth. Alfred's has had constant mind wipes over the past five years, there's even some damage to his short term memroy. The most I've ever felt in any human mind."

"That's not important," said Barda. "Darkseid is here on Earth."

"And he's kidnapped my father and brother," said Connor. "And my Dad is under some kind of mind control."

"Even better," groaned Dick rubbing his head.

Red Tornado flew down from his apartment and said," there is something you all should see."

He changed the screen Dick had on and flipped to another. Central City was burning badly and it was looking terrible. They could see the Flash on the ground clutching his arm, Green Arrow knocked out with a busted lip and broken bow, and the Batwing next to it completely ablaze. Batman was no where to be seen.

"What happened," roared Wally and Tim together.

"It would appear that Superman is out of control," said the android. "About twenty minutes ago he began attacking Central City. The Flash was injured first, and Batman not shortly after." Wally looked up as Captains Atom and Marvel, and Hal Jordan had arrived and were attempting to stop the Man of Steel. "Doctor Fate is on his way now, but I believe even he will not be enough to stop Superman. I must leave you all and join the battle."

"Red Tornado," said Dick. "I need you here right now, with the circumstances we've just uncovered, we need a member of the Justice League with us."

"What have you uncovered?"

**"Recognized Aqualad B02"**

The Atlantean came through the zeta tube with blood trickling down his shoulder. Kaldur sank to his knees in pain.

"Oh god," screamed Cassie. Cassie and Zatanna rushed and reached him first but Wally saw Kaldur shift and open his palms.

"NOOOOO," he yelled.

Kaldur put on a sick smile, put both hands out and cried,"_BIRAITSU!"_ His tattoos flashed white and two beams shot out of his hands catching Cassie in the face, and Zatanna in the abdomen, sending them flying back and knocking them both out.

"Oh my god," screamed Artemis.

"Kaldur what're you doing," yelled Dick running to Zatanna.

"What the fuck," snarled Connor.

Kaldur let his hands fly over the zeta tube holo keyboard.

**"All security measures dropped Authorization Aqualad B02 preparing for massive zeta tube transportation, opening front doors."**

"What is he doing," cried Red Tornado.

Soldiers in armor similar to Black Mantas began flooding into the cave through the zeta tube and the front.

"Fan out and take them out," ordered Dick.

Wally put on his goggles and heard Kaldur cry," _ORUGA REIS!"_

There was a purple flash and Jaime went flying backwards and hit his head on a wall. Wally ran to Artemis' room and grabbed her bow and dropped it off to her and began one by one doing everything he could to disorient the soldiers. Connor and Barda were fighting back to back; anyone who got in their way was taken down and didn't move. Dick and Tim with Escrima sticks and Bo staff in their hands; moved like a wildfire and just spread taking everything out in their paths. La'Gaan expanded and grew about 12 feet wide and pancaked a small group of soldiers. Wally stayed close to Artemis taking out anyone who got to close to her. Kyle was shielding all the non-combatants, those who were knocked out, and Damian against his will. Miss Martian the telekinetic queen was blowing anyone away with her mind that got within a foot of her. Wally looked and could see Miranda holding a gun and laughing while soldier after soldier just kept coming through the zeta tube. That stupid bitch he thought. But she wasn't the most dangerous piece on the chess board right now, Kaldur was. The Atlantean was just a whirlwind of magic, he was just firing spell after spell.

"_Yorashni Garon, Shin Zonis," _yelled Kaldur. A massive whirlwind combined with fire headed Connor and Barda's way, but Red Tornado put it out with some help from Kyle. But Kaldur just kept coming determined to bring them down. Wally couldn't believe his friend had turned traitor. "_Taka Reis, Akuruga, Keyots Zaker, Ero Jikerga, NIOTS GROUNDBAI!"_

Gravity, Water, Lightning, Wind, spells all fired in Kyle's direction followed by Kaldur slamming his hands on the ground. A rock snake appeared and was about to hit Kyle when it was destroyed by a blast of blue and crumbled. The Blue Beetle was back up and he didn't look happy at all. As soon as he flew into battle Jaime hit someone so hard Wally knew he heard the man's jaw break. Suddenly a women with red skin and purple hair in a ponytail came through the zeta tube. She was wearing a black suit stripped with yellow and she looked at Kyle and blew him a kiss, and flew into the air with a yellow aura around her.

"Jaime tag me in," cried Kyle. Jaime went and formed a metallic shield around those not fighting as Kyle took on his Green Lantern uniform and flew into the air.

"Hello Kyle," she said. "Did you miss me?"

"Not in the slightest," he spat back.

"I heard about your Grandmother, sorry about that. But hey at least we can have sex now without her threatening you again."

"You're Sinestro Corps now Amy," said Kyle raising his ring. "Sorry but you aren't my type."

"That's not what you told me that night."

Kyle fired a green blast from his ring and Amy fired yellow from hers and the battle was on.

"_Dick this is a losing battle," said M'Gann. "We aren't going to beat them if they just keep coming."_

"_We need an exit strategy," said La'Gaan._

"_Get Zatanna up," cried Connor. "She can open a portal to get us out."_

"_We'll still need a distraction," grunted Jaime._

"_I have one," said Wally._

"_No," screamed Artemis. "You're not doing that."_

"_Can you get us out," asked Dick._

"_Yeah I can," replied Wally. "I won't do it if you order me not to."_

There was a brief silence mentally.

"_Then do it."_

Wally looked just in time to see a man with a gun coming his way, but out of no where Cassie came and punched him in the stomach dropping him to his knees.

"I spent two hours on my hair last night," she yelled. "And now it's fucked!" She picked the man up and planted his face through a wall. There was an explosion of yellow above and Kyle came crashing down, Connor jumped up and caught him in his arms. Wally looked to his left and saw a soldier swarmed by darkness and spirits screaming bloody murder. At least Zatanna was back up now. The souls of the underworld were going throughout the cave and adding to their ranks but the soldiers just kept coming.

"_Wally go to my room, and get my ring charger," ordered Kyle._

Wally didn't even respond he just sped out amongst the chaos and did his job. He gave Kyle the Lantern core and said," here dude."

"_Everyone around me," ordered the Green Lantern._

"Tornado over here," yelled Tim cracking a soldier over the head with his staff.

Red Tornado fired one last whirlwind, jumped back by them and Kyle raised a huge green dome above them. The soldiers, Amy, Kaldur, and Miranda all began attacking the dome to try to break it down.

"We have three minutes at most," cried Kyle. "Someone please think of something."

"Zee can you get us out," asked Dick.

"Where to," she asked.

"Just send us anywhere but here," ordered Red Tornado.

Zatanna's eyes glowed bright silver and a portal opened.

"Someone has to stay behind," cried Wally.

"No hell no," screamed Cassie. "No one gets left behind Wally."

"There is too much information in this cave Cassandra. What they don't have needs to be destroyed."

"I shall remain," offered Red Tornado.

"No," replied Connor. "We need you more than ever right now."

"Not to rush you guys," started Kyle.

"But you need to make up your minds," finished Zatanna.

Artemis looked at Wally and said," you can't control it."

"I know that babe," he replied.

"But you know what'll happen then?"

"Yes and that's the point, but I need my friends to get out safe. I need you to get out safe Artemis."

Wally saw her sigh and a tear fell from her eyes. She walked up to him and kissed him and said," you better stay alive."

"Let's move it people," roared Connor. One by one everyone entered Zatanna's portal until it was just Kyle, Zatanna, Dick and Artemis.

Dick gave him a handshake and said," show them why we call you the mini-nuke dude."

Artemis gave him one last kiss and said," I love you."

"I love you too."

"Enough guys, you have to go now," cried Kyle on one knee.

Artemis went first, and then Dick went. Wally began concentrating, he could feel his molecules speeding up and the burning sensation going throughout his body. He was entering the Speed Force. Finally Kyle passed out, and the dome slowly began coming down. Wally got ready to run. Zatanna grabbed Kyle under the arms and dragged him to the portal.

"Give them hell for me Wally," she said a tear in her eye.

"Keep Dick safe," he said wiping his wet eyes.

"You already know it."

She looked around the cave and vanished with Kyle. The dome dropped and Wally bolted faster than ever. The first person he hit was the soldier nearest him. Punched him so hard the guy's head popped off getting blood all over him. Wally was faster than the speed of light. Every time he hit someone, he brought death upon them. Several times he could've hit Kaldur and killed him, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Eventually after killing probably fifty soldiers, he felt himself reach his limit. He finally ran up to Kaldur and knocked him out with a punch to the gut, and then he ran him to his room. After running back to the main room Wally just stood still as the soldiers fired bullets. He was moving so fast it seemed the bullets were passing right through him. He began vibrating and knew it would be coming soon. Then quick thinking he ran right by Miranda, and as soon as he got close enough to her there was a large explosion.

Wally could feel that there was rubble all beneath him and over him. He looked up and saw the sky and knew that the cave had been completely destroyed. Wally could also hear sirens; the police were on their way. He knew that he was bruised and bloody all over, and couldn't get up to defend himself. But he could also faintly feel rocks being dug off. Wally looked up and before he could see his rescuer, he embraced the darkness.

**A/N - Please don't tell me you all thought I was going to kill Wally. Seriously people he thought of the Bachelor Party I couldn't kill him. Well the cave's destroyed, Superman is taking out the League, and now the Team is on the run. Could things get much worse? Probably.**


	78. The Plan

**A/N - well it probably doesn't take a genius to figure what I'm about to do.**

**Enjoy!**

Jaime dropped five feet out of the sky and landed in a small creek and ended up soaking wet. As he looked around he noticed that his friends were soaked also. Red Tornado was the only one who didn't seem to be bothered.

"Well," said Tim brushing muck off his face. "I vote that we don't travel like that anymore."

Dick got on his holo-computer and pulled up a news feed. "The battle with Superman is not going good," he sighed. "Not going good at all."

"What is happening," asked Red Tornado walking over to him.

"Superman has managed to take out Captain Marvel, break Hawkman's wing, and give Hal Jordan a concussion. Aquaman, and Wonder Woman are headed to the battle now, and Black Canary is no where to be found right now."

"That's strange," said Cassie.

"Why," asked Kyle.

"Black Canary told Diana that she couldn't go shopping this weekend because she was going to be watching Kaldur's kids."

"But that doesn't explain why Kaldur turned traitor," screamed Artemis with tears in her eyes. "That son of a bitch is the reason Wally is probably lying on the ground dead right now."

"Artemis," said Barbara sadly. "Don't think that way."

"We all know what happened to Wally! He hasn't mastered the Speed Force, and every time that he uses it after about two minutes there's a large explosion."

"If you think that way," started Jaime. "He's as good as dead."

"I don't need a pick me up pep talk right now Reyes! The only man I've ever loved died to give us all a chance because we trusted fucking Kaldur and Miranda."

"You aren't the only one who lost someone back there," yelled Dick standing up. "I've known Wally since I was nine, he was my best friend; I'm hurting right now too. So you can stop taking your anger out on all of us!"

"Don't fucking dare Richard Grayson! He only used the Speed Force because you told him that it was okay. We could've all escaped the cave without him using it. Good job on killing your best friend."

"GO TO HELL!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Stop it now," ordered Red Tornado. "We are all a little upset but right now I suggest that we try and figure out our surroundings."

"Tornado is right," said Connor. "Now Zatanna, where did you send us?"

"We're in some mountains about 100 miles away from the cave," she explained. "I didn't want to bring us too far."

Jaime looked at the sun and how it was in the middle of the sky and said," look for now, I think that we should just stay here. At least until we figure out a plan."

"What for," replied Cassie. "We all have homes."

"Think Cassie," said Tim. "The Light is taking over right now, do you honestly think that they wouldn't think to search our homes for us?"

"Well if we are going to stay here," suggested Connor. "We are going to take precautions. Kyle, Jaime, and Barda, fan out and scan the area. We don't want to get caught here in this large a group. Cassie, Tim, and La'Gaan, I want you guys to start gathering firewood."

"So basically the Freshman do all the work, while the Seniors sit on your asses," growled Kyle.

Connor slapped his face playfully and said," kid you learn quickly." Groaning and moaning, the Freshman set to their tasks.

"Yeah well what about me," asked Damian angrily.

"You shall stay out of trouble, and out the way," said Alfred.

**12 hours later**

Jaime looked as the fire was blazing a few feet ahead. He was returning from his patrol and he was starving. He knew that there was a good chance there wasn't going to be any dinner tonight.

"_It has been an awful day all around Jaime Reyes," snarled Hidan._

"Yeah tell me something I don't know," sighed was a moment of silence and all Jaime could do was think of Wally. How he had willingly just given himself up for his friends.

_"The Kid Flash was very brave to sacrifice himself."_

"You really think he's dead?"

_"The chances of survival range between 5 and 10%."_

"So in other words, we really shouldn't get our hopes up."

Suddenly out of the sky a deer buck landed right in front of Jaime. It was huge and it was very big. He turned around and Barda was walking out of the shadows covered in scratches.

"Uh Barda," he asked. "Why is this deer dead?"

"It attacked me first," she cried. "I had to defend myself."

"But you killed it? With your hands?"

"What's your point? At least we'll have food now."

"Oh wow deer meat hell yeah!" They looked above them and Kyle was flying over their heads. "Perfect thing too," he said. "I know how to cook deer."

"How," asked Jaime in shock.

"My Grandma used to take me hunting. She called me a wimp when I said that I didn't want to go. And when we got there she called me a pantywaist one year when I refused to shoot a boar. But she taught me how to cook deer perfectly." Using his ring he levitated the deer. As they got closer they saw Artemis being consoled by Zatanna, and M'Gann leaning against a tree. Cassie, Tim, and La'Gaan were sitting by the fire talking. Dick, Connor, Barbara and Red Tornado were off in the corner speaking.

"Well I better get to work," said Kyle. He sat down and using his power ring began to skin the deer. "Care to help Barda?"

"Sure," she said eagerly.

"I don't know if I should be scared," said Jaime.

"You should always be scared little Jaime."

Normally he loved it when Barda flirted with him but today he just wasn't in the mood. He climbed to the top of big oak and looked at Connor, Dick, and Tornado.

"Helm of the Beetle," he said. The Blue Beetle mask appeared over his head and now he could hear every word that they were arguing about.

"We need you here," Connor was yelling at the android. "Who knows when they'll attack us again."

"Superman is nearly done leveling Central City," explained Red Tornado. "The Justice League needs me there more."

"And what about us," asked Barbara calmly.

"You all have proven time and again that you're ready for big challenges. And this is your biggest challenge yet. You must find a way to stop all this madness or all will be lost."

"We're already down two people," sighed Dick. "This doesn't get any easier at all."

The android put a hand on both their shoulders. "Its times like this that separate the men from the boys," he explained. "The two of you became strong young men years ago. I am very proud of you."

"Ha men right," laughed Barbara.

"But you're not going to change your mind," asked Dick.

"No I am not. Because of their magical powers, Doctor Fate and Captain Marvel are the only two holding out against Superman but eventually they will need to rest. I can buy them that time."

Connor nodded his head and said," good luck, and be careful." Red Tornado nodded his head and flew away. "Man we are so fucked."

"Maybe not," replied Dick. "We've done the impossible before."

"But can we really do this Dick," asked Barbara. "I mean the deck is stacked against us badly right now."

"We can, now c'mon I think they're cooking something and I'm starving."

Jaime quickly rushed out the tree and back by the group. He made it just before the three returned.

"Hey Blue," said Connor sitting next to him. "The next time you spy on us, try and keep your heartbeat down. It was beating hella fast."

Jaime blushed and replied," so with Tornado gone what do we do?"

They all looked at Dick for answers. "We have two options: first is to go help the Justice League in Central City with Superman," he said.

"That's out the window," muttered La'Gaan. "The JL is already having trouble with him, no way we'll do any better. Personally I think we'll just be in their way."

"Next," agreed Cassie.

"We attempt to find out more about what Darkseid is going to do."

"And how do we do that," asked Artemis. "With the cave gone, we have no where to work. And this many people our age will draw attention in any town."

"I'm open to suggestions."

"That's simple. Find Kaldur and Miranda, and kill them both."

"Artemis," said Tim. "I understand you're-"

"You don't understand shit Tim! Kaldur betrayed everyone of us, and sold us out completely!"

"You're letting your anger cloud your judgment sweetie," said M'Gann turning the deer over the fire with her mind.

"And when has that ever stopped Connor M'Gann? He killed Metallo when he thought you had died. No I say we find them and kill them."

"No we don't."

Everyone looked at Dick since he said it.

"Why not," screamed Artemis. "Because Kaldur's your friend huh? Is that why?"

"No," said Dick calmly. "Kaldur can't be held responsible for his actions today. He didn't have a choice."

"Okay Dick," said Barbara. "What are you talking about?"

"It was clear as day," roared La'Gaan. "He was attacking us in the cave."

"And as I said, he didn't have a choice."

"You need to explain what you're talking about," said Connor.

Dick pulled out his holo computer and made one large screen appear. Video footage of Kaldur attacking them was playing for them to painfully see again. They saw him kick Connor in the face, punch Zatanna in the stomach, and blast Kyle in the back with a fireball.

"Kaldur did attack us today," he started. "But he gave us a message as to why he was attacking us."

"It seemed to me all he was doing was yelling and casting spells," said Kyle. "What hidden message?"

"The casting of spells was the hidden message Kyle. You all weren't paying attention."

"Explain now," ordered Artemis standing up putting her hands on her hips. Dick grinned at her and played back the voice recording of Kaldur casting.

"Biraitsu, Oruga Reis, Yorashni Garon, Shin Zonis, Taka Reis, Akuruga, Keyots Zaker, Ero Jikerga, NIOTS GROUNDBAI!"

"I don't understand a hidden message at all," said Zatanna. "Those were just Atlantean Spells."

Dick wasn't looking for his girlfriend's approval though. He was looking at the Bat Family. Everyone within the Bat Family understood it perfectly though after one minute.

"You guys understood," he asked.

"Of course," answered Damian at once.

"If you take the first letter of spell each spell and combine them you get the message," explained Tim. "It's only gibberish at first. But when you cut out certain letters, you get Kaldur's hidden message. I'm glad he thought to do that."

"Poor Kaldur," cried Barbara wiping her eyes. "I know it broke his heart to attack us today."

"Indeed," agreed Alfred. "Master Durham is in a tough position, but he had no choice but to attack you all."

"Can you guys please speak less detective in front of us," asked Barda. "What was the message?"

Damian looked at her and said," isn't is obvious: BOYS TAKEN!"

Now the Team realized the horror of it.

"Oh man they got Tejay and Crassius," croaked Tim.

"This must be horrible for Kaldur'ahm," sighed La'Gaan.

"They must've snuck up on Canary," said M'Gann wiping her eyes. "There's no way that they took the boys in her house without a serious scrap or some people getting seriously injured."

"But by taking the boys," started Kyle. "They now have Kaldur completely under control. I mean they don't have to worry about him escaping, or causing trouble."

"But how did they get the boys," asked Tim.

"Miranda," snarled Artemis sitting on a long. "This is all my fault, I should've seen it coming."

"What do you mean," asked Connor.

"I met her a week after M'Gann was kidnapped. I was feeling like shit, my head was all over the place and I just needed someone to speak to about my problems. Next thing I know we're friends."

"You couldn't have known what she was Mistress Artemis," said Alfred rubbing her back.

"But it's my fault Kaldur's kids were kidnapped."

"_The children are obviously the Kaldur'ahm's weak point," Hidan said to Jaime_. "_And the enemy exploited it flawlessly._"

She would've tried to be friends with any of us," sighed La'Gaan. "We were all vulnerable around that point."

"He's right Artemis," said M'Gann. "This wasn't your fault."

"The big question again," said Jaime getting them back on track. "Is what do we do?"

Dick sighed and said," we'll discuss it in the morning. But for now we should all just try to get some sleep, it's been a very long day."

Everyone agreed. They all quickly ate and then went into tents Zatanna magically summoned. Jaime and Connor took first watch while everyone else slept.

"Never thought I'd miss Wally this much," sighed the Kryptonian.

"You don't realize how much you miss something until it's gone," replied Jaime stroking the fire.

"But I never thought that I'd miss him annoying me."

Connor looked inside Dick's tent. Damian was asleep between Dick and Zatanna under Dick's arm. He couldn't help but sigh in anguish. If he had been a bit stronger, he might've been able to save James from Darkseid. Jaime put playfully kicked him.

"We're going to get James back," he said. "We're going to get them all back. You just have to have a little hope."

"I'm not good with optimism Blue, just cold hard facts. Wally's most likely dead, my dad's brainwashed, Kaldur is being forced to work for the Light, the twins, James, and Canary are missing, and we still haven't heard word from Batman."

"He's the one I'm worried about least. If anyone could survive a plane crash, it's Batman." It was quiet for a small minute. "What do you think Nightwing's plan is going to be for us to do?"

"I don't know Jaime, but it better be a damn good one."

"He's one of the Sons of the Bat Connor. It has to be a good one."

**Next Morning**

"Are you fucking kidding me," Zatanna yelled at Dick. "You've finally lost your mind Richard. You want us all to split up?"

"We're already short two members," said Barda. "Staying together is our best option."

"What good will splitting up do," asked La'Gaan.

Dick put a hand up to stop the interruptions. "Now that you all are silent," started Dick. "I can tell you my plan, and I'm asking you not to interrupt me until I finish. Now, first thing is that we'll draw too much attention like this. It was said last night and I agree with that. Second, we need to separate that way if we were to be captured, we wouldn't all be together."

"We've already lost Wally and Kaldur," cried Artemis. "We can't lose anyone else."

"Sorry Artemis but this has to happen. Right now we have to try to get Superman under control. Only one company in the world makes the drug that Darkseid is using to control him and it also confirmed the suspicion Batman and I have been having for some time. So to that end, Connor and I are going to Metropolis."

Jaime covered his ears as everyone began yelling at once.

-"WHAT?"

-"YOU AND CONNOR CAN'T BE ON THE SAME TEAM?"

-"ARE YOU CRAZY GOING TO SUPERMAN'S CITY?"

-"DICK THIS IS BULLSHIT!"

-"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!"

Jaime couldn't believe that Dick would take that tone with any of them but they all remained silent.

"I don't like this any more than you guys," he screamed. "But I'm in charge! So either you give me something else or we go with my plan!" Everyone remained silent. "Good. Now I know this is going to be hard to hear, but we need a distraction team to go to Central City. That way it'll look like we haven't given up. Help the League in any way that you can. This team is going to have the most difficult task. Your task is to buy the rest of us time without getting killed yourselves killed by Superman. So I need 3 volunteers or I'm going to pick people."

It was quiet for a second and then Tim said," I'll go."

"Me too," said La'Gaan.

"Me three," said Cassie.

"_Their bravery is admirable," admitted Hidan._

"Takes courage to fight with Superman Drake," grinned Damian. "You might've earned a shred of my respect today."

"Just a shred," asked Tim.

"Hmmm maybe a small sliver."

"Good that takes care of team two," said Dick rubbing his forehead. "Team three shall be going to Gotham City."

"For what purpose Master Richard," asked Alfred.

"We're going to need computers, and I need some information from the Batcave."

"Hello genius," said Damian angrily. "You blew up the Batcave remember?"

"Do you honestly think that your father only had one Batcave in Gotham Damian," asked Barbara. "There's another one."

"You know where it is Babs," asked Dick.

"Yes it's of course, on Arkham Island."

"Goodness," said Zatanna. "Why would Bruce put it there?"

"Because he knew he'd need it some day," said Alfred. "The riot at Arkham Asylum when Joker took over proved that point."

Dick shook his head yes. "Alfred, Barbara, Damian," he said. "You 3 are going to Gotham."

"I want to help," cried Damian.

"Sorry but you'll only be in the way little guy."

Barbara wheeled up to Damian and put a shoulder on his hand. "You, Alfred, and I are most useful behind computers Damian," she explained. "Don't worry, we'll find something for you to do at the Batcave."

"You'd better," he pouted.

"Kyle," said Dick. "I'm going to need you to transport them there. When you finish, I need you to meet me and Connor in Metropolis."

"Got it," saluted Kyle.

"Those of you leftover," said Connor. "M'Gaan, Artemis, Zatanna, Jaime, and Barda. You're job is to look for the twins, James, and Black Canary."

"Why not look for Kaldur or Wally," asked M'Gann.

"Because," said Artemis slowly. "Kaldur is safe as long as his kids are safe. And with Wally we have to assume the worst."

Everyone was silent for a second and then Tim said," when do we leave?"

"ASAP," replied Dick.

Zatanna opened portals to the three cities and waited for everyone to say their goodbyes. Tim walked up to Damian and they glared at one another.

"Do me a favor," barked the child.

"What," the Boy Wonder snarled back.

"Don't die, I want the pleasure of hating you throughout life. If you're lucky I might even kill you someday."

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction of dying you lttle punk."

Damian and Tim glared at each other, and then respectively they shook one another's hand. Connor walked up to his wife and gave her a long kiss.

"Why do we always have to separate," he whispered rubbing her neck.

"Because we're heroes," she sighed pressing her forehead against his. "It's what we do."

"I want you to promise me you'll be careful.

"Only if you promise too."

"We'll both say it at the same time. Ready 1...2...3-"

"Oh get a room," growled Kyle. "You two make me want to throw up."

"You both are gross," said Jaime.

Connor looked at both of them and wrapped his arms around their necks.

"You little fuckers better stay alive," he ordered.

"Why would you miss us," grunted Jaime.

"You know he would," Kyle replied with a grin.

Connor laughed and said," damn right I'd miss you two, I don't know what I'd do without you two. So make sure you both don't die on me okay?"

-"You got it."

-"Of course."

M'Gann sighed and said," men."

Artemis was holding her bow when Zatanna walked up to her and said," he's not dead."

The archer immediately turned around and asked," how do you know?"

"After controlling dead spirits for years, I just know when someone has just died. Wally's still alive if that gives you any hope."

"Any hope is better than none."

Dick watched as the Gotham City group began entering the portal. When Kyle was the only one left he pulled him to the side real quick.

"Please keep them alive," he begged.

"Don't worry guy," said Kyle with a smile. "I'll protect them all with my life." Dick and Kyle shook hands, the Green Lantern entered the portal and it closed. The Central City group went next and finally Jaime watched as Connor and Dick got ready to leave.

"_Seperating is a tactical error Jaime Reyes," muttered Hidan. "I am not in favor of the Nightwing's plan."_

"Why," whispered Jaime.

"_The chances of someone dying is at least 81%."_

"That high?"

"_Unfortunately."_

Dick was kissing Zatanna goodbye. Jaime knew that it had to be hard for all the couples always separating like this. But he knew it wouldn't be the last time.

"Come back alive," he said.

Zatanna winked and said," don't I always?"

Connor walked in front their portal and asked," you ready?"

"Yep," replied Dick. "Let's go and meet your second daddy."

They walked through the light and the portal closed. It was then that Jaime realized that he was in a group with all girls. Maybe this wouldn't be too tedious.

"So," he said sitting on a boulder. "Do we have any idea where they might be?"

"Black Canary lives in Star City," said Artemis. "Let's start there."

"I just hope that if we find them they're alive," whispered M'Gann. "I couldn't look Kaldur in the face ever again if Tejay or Crassius were dead."

"No kidding," said Zatanna opening a portal.

"Don't worry," said Barda. "We're going to find them all."

"And make Miranda pay," said Artemis evily.

"Of that," said Jaime. "We can all agree."

**A/N - Well people assignments have been given, right now I'm trying to decide who needs to be capture next, because it's coming I just can't make up my mind. Next chapter is Kaldur under Kabai's control.**


	79. Torture

**A/N - Well this came to me while I was cleaning the kitchen tonight, so those of you who are still up are lucky. Two chapters in one night.**

**Enjoy!**

Kaldur was laying in the hottest room of the submarine. After the explosion of the cave about 300 more soldiers arrived. He had attempted to search for Wally to move him somewhere safe but soldiers were on him in seconds. He had gotten a few scrapes and bruises during the cave battle with his friends. And two ribs broken as a cause of Wally's Speed Force explosion, but he was okay. Kabai on the other hand was caught in the explosion partially. Her face had been severely burned and so were her arms. Kaldur could've kissed Wally for exploding near her. He just prayed that Dick would be smart enough to decipher his spell message. But at the moment he was stuck in real hell, completely at Kabai's mercy, yet she treated him like a guest which infuriated him to no ends.

There was a knock at his door. Kaldur sighed and said," enter."

The door opened and a small child entered. He was a slave on the ship. Kabai kept plenty of them so that they could run the ship. This child was his 4th body guard/assistant. The first three were strong and big guys who all hated him for killing their master or his father. Each time when Kaldur told them "he'd do it again" they attacked him. Kaldur was happy to kill each one of them down like the mad dogs they were. Finally Kabai gave him a small child as a servant. She knew in no shape or form, that he would ever kill a child.

"Hey Adam," said Kaldur sitting up. "What can I do for you?"

"Lady Kabai wishes to see you in her quarters at once." replied Adam with his head down.

Kaldur shook his head yes and got up slowly to be careful of his ribs. He was on the 2nd level of the ship or the soldier and slave quarters. Kabai was on the third floor where the Captains quarters was. Kaldur's first night here was terrible because at night time all one heard was screams of pain. Kabai's soldiers were some of the most brutal bastards out there. They treated the slaves worse than garbage. Kaldur could hear rape after rape at night time. Men and women being constantly sexually assaulted. Kaldur walked down a floor and when he got to the room he could hear Kabai shouting at an Atlantean.

"Can you fix me," she yelled. "Or do I have to fix you?"

"I will do what I can mistress," cried the servant. "But I'm not the best of the healers my Lady, Mikki is."

"Well Mikki was killed when that fucking cave exploded, so now you're the best."

"I promise to do my best Milady."

See that you do Kahj, I would hate for your daughter to end up in a room with Jin tonight."

Kaldur secretly hated Kabai even more. On the two raids he had been on, Jin was the absolute worst of the solders in terms of cruelty. He went out of his way to kill people, and cause punishment. The worst part about it was that he enjoyed it.

"I shant rest until I find a cure for you milady."

"Good, now remove yourself from my sight." The door swung open, and the terrified man left. Kaldur looked upon Kabai. Her features were hideous with a capital H. Her arms, like his ribs, were wrapped up, but looking at her face was the worst. Pieces of skin were hanging down, and part of her hair had been burned.

"Don't look at me Kaldur," she said playfully. "I'm horrible."

"Yes you are," agreed Kaldur. "In every way." Kabai jumped up and slapped him across the face. Kaldur didn't even let his face move. He had become accustomed to being slapped at least four times a day. "Why am I here Kabai? If it's just for you to slap me, let's get it over with so I can go back to my room."

"Oh Kaldur'ahm," she said rubbing his cheek. "You don't have to stay in your room all the time. You're one of us now."

"I am not one of you. I shall never be one of you."

Kabai went and poured two cups of wine and said," you know Kaldur if I didn't know any better I would think that you want to kill me?"

Kaldur didn't respond he just glared at her wishing that she would spontaneously combust, and then he'd stab her with a sword. Realizing that his emotions were going to soon get the better of him Kaldur asked," what do you want?"

Kabai sipped took a sip of her wine. "Well straight to the point as usual. As you know our supply of slaves has been running out-"

"That's because you keep killing them all. One mistake and bam they have their throats cut or their heads bashed into a wall."

"You say vase, I say vaz but anyways we're coming up on a small town in North Carolina called Mooresville. I want you to go into town and snag as many slaves as possible. Take a team of fifty with you and kill anyone who gets in your way."

"You can't be serious."

"Did I stutter? Without slaves, this ship doesn't run."

"This is bullshit! You want me to go into a town, steal people from their homes and then have them work for you? It isn't fair or right."

"No it isn't, but last time I checked I held the better hand in our little poker game. You have three very good reasons to do as I command. We can change that if you want? I could just as easily have Tejay and Crassius placed back in that room? But hey it's your choice."

Kaldur glared at her and it was at that moment he wanted to do nothing more than take her neck and spike it on one of his water swords.

"How many slaves do you want," he sighed in defeat.

"As many as possible," she said draining her cup. "Preferably small children so I can bend them to my will, but stomping the fight out of a teenager is never too hard. Avoid as many old people as possible, I don't need to enslave those who'll be dead soon."

Kaldur turned and left before she could give him more orders. Fuck it all! He just needed her to die, but as long as she had the twins and Canary he was powerless. As he walked back upstairs to his room to prepare he bumped into the last person he wanted to see: Jin.

"Hello boy," he said with a disgusting smile. "Where are you off to?"

"I'm going to my room to prepare for shore leave," sighed Kaldur. "Leave me alone Jin."

"Or what boy? When I speak, you look at me."

Kaldur got in Jin's face nose to nose and asked," is this close enough for you?" They glared at each other for a second. "We're going on the shore in about 1 hour. I expect you to follow orders this time Jin. I have no patience for your shit today. Fuck around with me and I swear to the Goddess I'll kill you."

Jin glared at Kaldur and spat at his feet. Kaldur ignored him, returned to his room slammed the door, and headbutted the wall as hard as he could. He could feel the blood dripping down his head but Kaldur didn't care. He just wanted to be with his boys, his friends, and his family. Instead he was stuck making people's lives hell by forcing them into slavery. Kaldur took a deep breath and prepared for the raid.

**1 hour later**

Kaldur watched as part of Mooresville was burning. There were whole SWAT teams trying to stop them, but they were outmatched in every way. He was sitting cross-legged on top of a tank. He was wearing a mask to hide his face.

"You two," he ordered pointing. "Head east and see if you see anyone. Remember Kabai wants children and young adults."

They saluted him and left. Kaldur turned his attention back to the police. Kaldur looked as a row of police officers came out with rocket launchers. He was prepared to let them fired when he remembered what Kabai had told him.

"_If you purposely let any of my men die, you'll regret it," she growled at him_.

Kaldur stood up and raised his hand and his tattoos glowed dark purple.

"Fire," yelled the Police Chief. The officers fired all seven rockets which head in their direction extremely fast.

"_Graverei,"_ cried Kaldur. Using the power of gravity, the rockets all slammed to the ground and created a huge explosion. Kaldur covered his eyes with his hands. When the smoke finally cleared, there was a gigantic crater in the earth.

"Nice going boss," said one soldier.

Suddenly the wind began kicking up pretty hard. Kaldur looked and saw four fighter jets heading their way pretty fast. Kaldur grabbed his radio and growled," Jin what is taking so long?"

_"We're looking for the best for our lady," came the reply._

"Yeah well they're getting fighter jets out here. We're at a disadvantage, now. Get your stupid ass back here with whatever people you've managed to collect."

_"We aren't finished here."_

"And I say we are. If you're not back in ten minutes we're going to leave you behind."

Kaldur cut the comm. He would love to leave Jin behind but he knew that would never happen. That gigantic moron would be here soon. As the jets got ready to release the rockets Kaldur put his hands out and cried," _seioshi." _A gigantic white dome appeared around the tank and the rockets collided into it. They didn't even put a dent in Kaldur's shield. He felt terrible about what he was about to do, but hopefully nobody got hurt.

Kaldur jumped off the tank and then into the air and screamed,"_ Digan Teoradom!"_

The sky clouded over and fireballs the size of Escalade tires fell from the sky. One by one the fighter jets were all hit and they all blew up. Kaldur glared at his work and felt like absolute crap, yet his team was cheering. He would never understand how one got happy after taking away another's life.

"Nice going boy." He turned around and saw Jin coming up the street with twenty soldiers behind him. They were kids, some teens, and a lot of adults. Jin was holding a high school age blond girl roughly by her arm and she was sobbing. "Picked myself up a little trophy," he said with yellow teeth. "Don't worry poppet, we're going to have a lot of fun tonight."

Kaldur glared at him and simply said," get them on the ship, so we can fucking leave before they try to attack again."

Jin laughed and caused some of the other soldiers to laugh.

"Are you kidding boy," he said. "They know you can drop the bloody heavens on em, they aren't going to attack us again."

Kaldur turned and saw the police all rushing towards the fallen fighter jets. Kaldur sighed. He couldn't believe that he was hurting people for a mad woman's pleasure, but he didn't have a choice.

He sat back down on the tank and ordered," MOVE OUT NOW!"

**Later that Night**

Kaldur was lying in bed after dinner. He had the option of having steak, or fish for dinner. But there was no way he was going to eat like a King while others on the ship were starving, in pain, and dying. He could already hear the screams of the soldiers' victims. Kaldur covered his ears with a pillow and tried to block it out with thoughts of the twins. Kaldur thought of Tejay's smile, and Crassius's laugh. How they would both flood him with questions, and how they would lie about why they were in the office at school. But what he was missing the most was their company. Just as he was enjoying his happy place, there was a knock at the door. Kaldur sighed and answered it and to his dismay it was Jin. Jin spat at his feet again.

"Lady Kabai wishes to see you now," he snarled.

Kaldur gave him a look that screamed "fuck you" pushed past him roughly and headed down to Deck 3. As he walked past Jin's room he saw the blond from earlier crying and re-adjusting her skirt. Kaldur sadly ignored her and kept going. There had to be a way out of this hell for everyone. He reached Kabai's cabin and knocked on the door.

"Come in," she said. He opened it and saw that she was lying on the bed with a type of white looking paste on her arms and face. "Shut the door, hurry up!" Kaldur rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. "Good, now come over here and peel this stuff off of me. I can't move."

He exhaled deeply but walked over to her bedside. He grabbed and peeled it off of her face. Her beautiful features had been once again returned to her.

"How do I look," she asked.

Kaldur had to admit," you look beautiful." He wasn't just saying it to appease her. Kahj had completely fixed her features 100%. Even the burns on her arms were completely gone. It was as though Wally never even exploded in front of her.

"Aww you think I'm beautiful," she said pinching his face.

Kaldur silently growled. He hated it when she touched him. Kabai went over to the wine and poured two cups. She walked them over and set one by him.

"I am not thirsty," he growled.

"Well I'm toasting to you anyways," she said. "You kept my men alive, and so your boys and Canary stay alive. You scratch my back Kaldur, and I'll scratch yours. As I recall you used to love that."

Kaldur drained his wine in one glass and passed her the cup back.

"If we're finished here," he said. "I'm going to bed."

Kaldur headed towards the door and she laughed.

"I'm not finished with you," she said.

"What do you want then," asked Kaldur in irritation. "I'm tired, and right now I just want to sleep."

"You know what I want."

It took Kaldur all of a second in a half to process what she wanted.

"You can't be serious," he snarled.

"Guess I have to spell it out for you Kaldur'ahm," she sighed. "Take off your clothes. I don't feel like sleeping alone."

Kaldur could literally feel himself on fire because that's how pissed he was right now. It took every ounce of self control he had not to blow her into smithereens. She walked up to him and kissed him. He grabbed her by the shoulders and roughly pulled her back.

"We are not doing this," he spat at her.

"Oh don't worry," she said. "Just imagine that I'm Tula and I'm drunk, that way I know you'll love it. Who knows we may even have a baby."

"You could never be Tula because she wasn't a crazy bitch; and I would rather castrate myself with a scalpel before you ever became the mother to any of my children."

"Call me a bitch again and I'm going to let you choose if you want Tejay's arm cut off or Crassius's leg okay?"

Kaldur put his head back and mentally counted to twenty as fast as he could to calm himself down. Kabai lifted his shirt off for him and began kissing him on the chest. She had kissed him all the way down to his pants and she unzipped them and pulled everything down leaving him exposed. She kissed him on the lips then and said," chip in here at anytime. I'm not going to do all the work."

"Damn you," Kaldur grunted. He grabbed her by the neck and kissed her and then he lifted her and carried her to the bed and threw her down. Then Kaldur began kissing her body all over and taking her clothes off. He hated that his body in certain areas was betraying him right now. And Kaldur truly hated himself when he finally climbed on top of her.

**30 minutes later**

Kaldur was staring at the ceiling with Kabai asleep on his chest. A week ago he would've loved what just happened. But now all it did was revolt him to his bone marrow. He was shocked that he hadn't puked. He was not sleeping in this bed all night. Not with Kabai, hell no. He gently moved her and got out of bed and picked up his clothing.

As soon as he touched the doorknob she said," I told you I didn't want to sleep alone."

Kaldur turned and saw her sitting up. He replied," and you didn't."

"You're trying to leave me in a cold bed all by myself.

"I've been in your bed for 30 minutes. I want to be by myself right now; now can I please go back to my room?"

"Don't you want more wine?" He stayed silent not giving her the satisfaction of getting angry. Kabai laughed and rolled on the bed until she was looking at him upside down. "We could have another tumble if you like Kaldur'ahm," she purred. "If memory serves you were good to go three times some nights, hell sometimes even four."

"Can I go back to my room," he asked again angrily.

"Fine go ahead and leave but all your clothes stay."

Kaldur would've argued but he didn't want her to change her mind. So he angrily stormed out of her room butt naked. As he got on the 2nd Deck laughter broke out. Every soldier seemed to be working patrol tonight. He ignored their comments and was almost to his room when Jin stepped in his path.

"And how was your evening with Lady Kabai boy," he asked. "It must've been good if you forgot your garments."

"My night was shitty," cried Kaldur. "Now get the fuck out of my way!"

"I've had it with your attitude boy. Most would kill to have it like you."

"Most would kill to have their kids taken, enslave human beings, and do work against their will all just to fuck a mad woman? Damn I must have it great. Thanks for the talk Jin, now get out of my way!"

Jin pulled his dagger off his belt and poked Kaldur in the abs. "Speak to me that way again boy," he whispered. "And it'll be the last night of pleasure that you ever have." Kaldur ignored him and just walked around him. "Oh by the way I was baby-sitting those little bastards of yours today. I laughed every time the little dark one asked 'where's my daddy' or when the long haired one said 'my uncle is going to save us' it was so pathetic."

That was it. The final straw that broke the camel's back and Kaldur snapped. He head butted Jin right in the nose, grabbed the hand holding the dagger and broke it, and punched him twice in the stomach breaking four ribs instantly. Finally he grabbed Jin by his neck and lifted him into the air with ease and squeezed.

"Alright Jin," he said venomously. "First thing you're going to do is apologize for calling my son and nephew bastards."

"I'm…sor…," coughed Jin. "I'm…sorry."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that fat fuck what did you say?" Kaldur squeezed him around the neck until he turned beet red and spit and froth came out his mouth.

"I'm sorry!"

"That's what I thought you said. Now, I'm going to establish a few rules with you Jin; and from now on I expect you to follow them otherwise, I'll make you wish for a quick death okay?" Jin could only nod his head in terror.

"First, when you are babysitting my boys you will not speak a fucking word to them. Second when we do field raids you will follow my orders in complete silence. Third you will not talk about me having sex with your Commander. Fourth you will call me either Kaldur or Kaldur'ahm. I'll let it be your choice, but under no circumstance are you to EVER call me boy again. And finally, the midnight rapes on the slaves will henceforth cease after tonight for you and your soldiers. Now, if I find out that any of these rules have been broken Jin, just one; I will find you wherever you are on this ship. And then I will rip your fucking larynx out with a salad spoon and feed it to a newborn shark. Are we clear?"

"Y-Y-Yes sir."

Do you need me to repeat anything?"

N-N-No Kaldur."

"Are you sure? Nothing needs to be repeated?"

Jin shook his head no, and Kaldur squeezed his throat a bit harder and the fat man coughed blood out. Kaldur threw him down the hall and he walked into his room, slammed the door, threw on a pair of pants and lay in the bed. He had nearly dozed off when there was a knock at the door. In a rage he hopped up and pulled the door open very hard.

"WHAT," he screamed expecting to see a soldier. He looked down and saw that it was Adam.

"Uh um Kaldur sir," he started.

"Oh I'm sorry Adam, I thought you were someone else. What do you need?"

"Well do you.. that is… can I sleep in here with you tonight? I heard... a scary noise in my room...and now I'm afraid to go to sleep."

Kaldur smiled and wrapped an arm around Adam and ushered him in to the room. He said," of course kid."

They both got into the bed and twenty minutes later Adam was snoring softly. He wasn't Tejay or Crassius, but tonight he would do. Kaldur stayed wide awake smiling. He knew sooner or later that someone was going to make a mistake and his boys and Black Canary would get free. And when that happened every person on his shit list was going to be majorly fucked.

**A/N - don't worry people. It's going to get better for all the team members at some point.**


	80. Father Son Moment

**A/N - Well this is a shorter than usual chapter, the group in Metropolis.**

**Enjoy!**

Connor and Dick were walking down the streets of Metropolis, with snow crunching under their boots. They had made a quick trip to a shopping mall to change. Connor had on a pair of black sunglasses, with a black leather jacket and a black beanie. Dick wasn't wearing glasses at all but he had on a black biker jacket with the Batman emblem on the back of it.

"I hope this plan of yours works Dick," sighed Connor. "What if Lex Luthor doesn't have the cure?"

"Then we'll just have to try and make one," explained Dick. "Your dad is the single most destructive force on this planet; as long as he's under Darkseid's control we don't have a chance at stopping the Light."

"But we'll never get into Lexcorp without an appointment."

"That's true; however, there is one person in Metropolis who can get in without one." Connor looked across the street and saw a man throw a rock through a shop window. He painfully watched as he went in and proceeded to rob the owner. "You can't do anything," whispered Dick almost reading his mind. "If you reveal yourself everyone will start asking questions about Superman. You have to let it go man."

Connor shook his head yes and they reached their destination. As they climbed the stairs Connor dreaded the reaction that he was going to receive, because for once he'd feel bad about getting yelled at. He got to the door, used the key and turned the door open. Lois was sitting on the couch crying into a tissue, and police officer was taking a statement.

"Connor," she screamed getting up. She ran to him and buried herself in his arms. This was so awkward for him. They only ever spoke to one another when Clark or James was in the room, or if they were having an argument. Other than that he'd never hug Lois willingly.

"Son," said the officer. "I work for MPD, I'm sorry to tell you that your father and little brother are missing."

"Oh man that's horrible," faked Connor. "How could this happen? Do the police have any leads?"

"Where did you all-," started Lois.

"Mrs. Kent," shouted Dick loudly placing an arm around her shoulder. "I can't imagine how terrible of an ordeal that this must be for you. Let me make you a cup of tea."

Dick quickly ushered Lois away before she said something and Connor told the officer," if I hear anything, I'll be sure to give MPD a call."

The officer bowed his head and said," don't worry son; we're going to find them."

When Connor finally heard the officer leave through the front door he said," we need your help."

"My help," asked Lois. "My fucking husband, your father, is destroying Central City plus the Justice League and I have no idea where my son is. And you want my help with something?!"

"We're trying to get Uncle Clark back under control Lois," sighed Dick. "But we can't do that without your help."

"I doubt I can convince him to stop destroying stuff."

"No you can't," replied Connor. "However there is one thing that you can do and that's get us into Lexcorp without an appointment."

"Luthor? What in the world does he have to do with any of this?"

"His company created the drug that Darkseid used to drug dad."

"Darkseid's back and your father's been drugged?

"Lois this conversation is going to go really fucking slow if you just repeat everything that I say, now can you get us into Lexcorp or not? I would rather we didn't have to break into it and raise hell, but we will if necessary." Lois sniffed, wiped her eyes and headed to her room to get ready.

Dick sighed reaching into his pocket and said," well phase 1 of the plan is done."

"Yeah well do any of the other phases involve no bullshit," asked Connor angrily. "Because frankly I'd really appreciate them if they did."

"Unfortunately Supey no, from here it only gets harder." Dick walked over to Connor; and Connor suddenly felt sick, like he needed to throw up badly. He held both his head and stomach and hunched over by the couch. "Sorry about this Con," sighed Dick. He pulled out a very large piece of Kryptonite and started walking towards Connor. Connor moaned and slowly sank to his knees in pain. Nothing in the world hurt more than Kryptonite. It took the worst pain he felt and multiplied it by 10.

"What are you doing," moaned Connor as he fell on his back.

"I'm just taking a necessary pre-caution right now," explained Dick. Dick rubbed his neck, and both arms with iodine. Connor wanted to punch his lights out, but he couldn't move let alone try to use his powers. He yelled as Dick, inserted a needle into him.

**1 hour later**

"I'm here to see Lex Luthor," said Lois. She was wearing a red business suit jacket with a black skirt and black purse on her side.

"Um Mr. Luthor is booked for three months," explained the receptionist. "I can schedule you an appointment for after that though."

"Tell him that Lois Lane wants an interview."

The receptionist typed a few more keys on her computer and then she passed the three of them passes.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience ma'am," she said apologetically. "Mr. Luthor shall see you right away."

"It's okay."

As they began walking upstairs Connor asked," so how is it that you have access to Lex Luthor at anytime?"

"We dated for sometime before I decided to marry your father," she explained.

"Uncle Clark used to strip, you dated Luthor," said Dick. "Damn what else don't we know about the adults?"

Lois looked at Dick, smirked and said," I'm sorry did I hear you right? Smallville used to be a stripper?"

Connor hit Dick on the shoulder and said," that isn't public knowledge!"

"What else do you know about Smallville Grayson?"

"Um, well... I... oh look we're at Luthor's office."

There were two security guards outside the door. Lois flashed her badge and they stepped to the side and the trio entered. Luthor was sitting in a black business suit and hadn't even acknowledged they'd entered the office. The room had a ton of awards, certificates, and pictures on the wall. On the floor there was what looked to be a genuine grizzly bear skin rug. Two of the pictures on the wall caught his eye, mainly because his father was in both of them. There was a picture of Clark at about age 17 with his arm around a bald kid about the same age as him; they were both smiling. The second picture was again of the two of them at a birthday that looked to be Clark's. They were both laughing and had frosting, and pieces of cake smeared across their faces.

"Like the pictures of your father and me," asked Luthor standing up.

"You were at my grandfather's funeral," said Connor. "Why?"

"While Jonathan and I always didn't see eye to eye, I respected him immensely, and showed up for your father's sake."

"Why? All you do is make life hard for him. Hell you've even tried killing him before."

"Again, Clark and I have had our differences and though we're no longer friends, I still respect him." He stacked some papers and said," I find it funny that you look just like your father."

"Why would you find that funny?"

"Because the second half of your genetic structure comes from me, as I'm sure your detective already knew."

Connor looked shocked and Lois said," what the hell are you talking about?"

Connor just wished they cold focus on the task at hand. Lois didn't know that he was a clone, but now he knew that he had two forms of DNA: human and Kryptonian.

"You didn't tell her that you're a clone of her husband," he grinned.

Lois turned and asked," you're a clone of my husband?

Connor just shook his head yes.

"I was created to replace him," sighed Connor. "Or to kill him if he ever went rogue."

"You mean like he's doing now," said Luthor. He smiled and opened his desk and began rummaging. "You don't have the heart to kill your daddy though do you?"

"Luthor," yelled Lois. "What did you do to my husband you bastard?!"

Luthor laughed and said," I didn't do anything to him. Darkseid was the one who stabbed him."

"With a drug your company created," Dick replied. "Give us the antidote."

"And why should I? Let the world see Superman for what he truly is. A dangerous man who has too much power. He needs to be put down like the mad dog that he is." Luthor reached into his desk and Connor reached across the table and lifted Luthor into the air.

"Look," snarled Connor. "I may have half your DNA, but don't believe that I wont crush your throat. Tell me what you did to my father."

"That's so cute," grunted Luthor. "Cindy get in here."

The front door opened instantly, and woman came through it. She kicked Dick upside the head and he crashed into the wall. Lois screamed and went to help him. She pointed her arm at Dick and Lois and it re-arranged into a cannon.

"Release Luthor at once," she cried.

Connor fired his heat vision at her and blasted her out the office. He turned back to Luthor and said," now where were we?"

Luthor smiled and pulled out a lead box and opened it and revealed a large block of Kryptonite. Connor dropped Luthor and fell to his knees. Luthor stepped on his chest with one foot, and laughed.

"Like father like son huh," he cried. Cindy walked back into the room and pointed her arm cannon at Connor who was on the floor. "It seems you didn't seem to inherit my intelligence Connor or my immunity to Kryptonite. Such a shame."

Connor smiled and punched Cindy's robotic arm and it shattered into pieces. He stood up and walked towards Luthor. Luthor couldn't believe it. He shoved the Kryptonite into Connor's face but the Teen of Steel laughed at him. Connor lifted him by the throat and started laughing.

"Well I guess I did get your intelligence huh," growled Connor.

"But… the Kryptonite…," said Lois in shock.

"Why isn't it working," yelled Luthor.

"Funny thing," said Dick standing up smiling. "Want to hear a story?"

**1 hour ago**

Connor was on the ground screaming. Dick was holding him by the throat and inserting needle after needle into his body and pumping him full of something.

"Dick let me go you bastard," screamed Connor.

"You'll thank me for this later," grunted Dick shoving another needle into Connor's neck.

Connor yelled as the pain went on for about one minute and suddenly he didn't feel any pain at all. And there was still a huge piece of Kryptonite next to him. Just as Dick was going to put another needle in his arm, he grabbed him by the throat.

"Alright you bastard," he snarled. "What did you pump me full of?"

"Experimental… drug," Dick choked out.

"What does it do?"

"Do you feel any pain… from the Kryptonite?"

Connor had completely forgotten about the Kryptonite. He picked it up with his hand and for the first time ever didn't feel the need to puke his guts out.

"No I feel fine actually."

"Then can you…please let…go of my throat?"

Connor let go and asked," but why? I mean I'm grateful but why?"

Dick massaged his collar and said," oh I think it's going to come in handy."

**Present Time**

"You've thought of everything," grunted Luthor. "Maybe you are my son."

"Whatever," snarled Connor.

"Give us the antidote for Clark and we'll leave Luthor," cried Lois.

Luthor glared at them and nodded his head yes, and Connor flung him against the wall. He walked behind his desk and grabbed out a bottle.

"One injection of this," said Luthor. "And he'll return to normal."

"Lex if this doesn't work," started Lois. "You're going to regret it."

"You're gonna do more than regret it," Connor barked.

"C'mon," said Dick. "We have a lot of work to do."

They turned to leave and Luthor said," you all will never defeat the Light."

"You'd better fucking pray that we do," roared Connor. "Darkseid's going to destroy us all, and all you care about is destroying my father."

"YOU'RE SUCH A FOOL!"

"LIKE FATHER, LIKE SON!"

Luthor picked up his chair and flung it at the wall. Connor picked up the couch in the office and flung it through Luthor's office wall.

"Guess we know where I get the anger from now huh Daddy," yelled Connor. "C'mon we have to be ready for Kyle when he shows up."

Connor stormed off, closely followed by Dick. Lois turned and said," always a pleasure to see you Lex."

**A/N - Yeah I knew that Connor got the anger from Lex, and now I think I've tortured you all enough so the next chapter will be about our Speedster waking up.**


	81. A New Alliance

**A/N - Well I thought long and hard before doing this and decided that it would be what was best for the story. Don't worry nobody is about to die; don't pretend that you weren't thinking it. And for all of you Wally fans who've been reviewing he's alive and this chapter is just for you.**

**Enjoy!**

Wally was vaguely aware that he was being carried by someone but who he had no clue as to who was carrying him. Every fiber of his being was in pain from using the Speed Force. Uncle Barry had forbidden him from using it until he'd gotten it under control for that very reason. Damn why were adults always right? He tried several times to open his eyes but even that hurt like hell. The pain Wally was feeling now was worse than any hangover that he had ever felt. After about 10 minutes of being in the freezing cold, he entered some area where it was at least warm. He was placed on a bed or stretcher of some kind.

"What do we do with him," said a voice.

"What do you mean you idiot," came another. "We keep him of course."

"You know who isn't going to like that," said a gruff voice.

"His opinion doesn't matter. Darkseid wants to turn Earth into a new Apokolips, I don't know about you all but I don't want that to happen."

"Well if we're going to keep him," said a woman with an English accent. "I suggest we patch him up before he dies."

"Oh goody patch him up Georgie," said a happy voice.

Wally felt his shirt being cut right down the middle and then a stethoscope was pressed against his chest.

"Hmmm," said a voice. "His heart is really weak, but I think I can get him back on his feet. And with his natural healing abilities if he lives through the night I believe he'll be just fine."

Wally glad that his captors weren't going to kill him blacked out again. He woke up still really doozy, but at least his muscles didn't ache anymore. He looked around the room and saw that he was in some kind of underground medical bunker. His heart did a back flip when he saw Artemis sitting in a chair reading a book.

"You know," she started turning the page. "If you're planning on causing an explosion that, can I at least get a warning or something?"

"Sorry," he replied. "I didn't think the explosion was going to be that big."

"Yeah well you blew the fucking cave up."

"Well I've been trying to control the Speed Force but without any luck."

"Perhaps you should just leave the real hero stuff to the Flash? At least he doesn't blow up hidden mountain caves."

"I'm glad you're okay Arty."

"Arty? Wait you think I'm the archer girl? Oh shit your high as two kites, we need to lower your medication. Just close your eyes for a while and in about an hour you'll be just fine."

Wally layed back down on the pillow. He didn't understand what the hell was happening at all. For now he was going to humor the imposter Artemis but when he woke up, he was going to demand answers. Wally awoke to the sound of arguing. He looked at the door and through the glass he could only see silhouettes.

"I need to check on him," cried a voice. "He's been asleep nearly 12 hours. Someone with his metabolism needs to eat almost constantly, you know that!"

"Don't get it twisted," replied the other voice. "I don't like him, and I could care less if he dies; he'll eat when he awakens."

"Ladies, ladies," said a voice he recognized all to well. But something was wrong with the voice. It sounded really sick. "Did any of you girls check to see if yelling right next to the door might've woken him up?"

One of the voices sighed and the door opened up. Wally couldn't believe who had entered the hospital room. The first individual was covered in white fur wearing red armor with gold spikes. The second individual was wearing a parka with glasses and a gun at his side. The third individual was wearing a purple suit, snow white skin covered in blisters, pale green hair, and a smile permanently on his face. Captain Cold, Joker, and The Ultra Humanite all walked into the room.

"See I told you you'd wake him," said the Joker. And then he burst out laughing which turned into a hard cough.

"Quiet clown," ordered Captain Cold. "So you're up huh boy? That's good because we have some questions for you."

"Don't threaten him Cold," started Humanite. "Or else he'll-"

Wally got up and sped out of the room. What the fuck? How did those three freaks get out of prison? He didn't have a clue where he was. After running about 20 feet he ran straight smack into Wonder Woman's enemy Cheetah and knocked a stack of papers out of her hands.

"Oh great," she sighed with an English accent. She brushed her hair out of her face. "I had just ordered all of these together and now you've ruined them."

"You're supposed to be locked up in Bell Reve," said Wally in shock.

"And you talk really, really filthy in your sleep you dirty little perv. You say things I would be far too embarrassed say to any lover of mine." Wally furiously blushed. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize that we weren't having a state the obvious contest," said Cheetah. "I'm competitive by nature."

"You found him Cheetah."

The Speedster turned and saw Joker, Cold, and Humanite running towards him. Freaking the hell out he, got up off the ground and sped away again.

"Wally we just want to talk," yelled Humanite.

But Wally wasn't stopping. He didn't know how four enemies of Batman, Wonder Woman, and Flash had escaped and right now he didn't care. He had to escape from here, and then find his friends. Wally was about four feet from the exit when he was encircled by a large block of ice.

"Damn it Captain Cold," he growled. Wally turned his body into one large tornado and dug himself underneath the wall of ice until he came out on the other side. Then he continued running, finally after about ten seconds he saw light. Wally escaped and was home free. Those idiots would never catch him now. As he was running on the water he felt himself trip and he splashed into the water. When Wally surfaced, he found that someone was holding on to his neck. It was a giant green scaled hand. He tried to break free but the grip was tight and absolute.

"Look kid," said Killer Croc surfacing. "I haven't eaten all day and this lake has no fish in it. So do yourself a favor, sit still before I bite your fucking head off."

What the shit was happening thought Wally. Croc carried him by his neck back to the under ground bunker.

"Croc old boy," exclaimed the Joker running up to them. "You found him, aww you're such a sweet little lizard thing."

"Get away from me freak," rasped Croc.

"Oh I'm sorry am I wearing your cousin on my feet?"

"I said get away clown!"

Joker laughed mixed with a cough and said," oh I got it. I gave your mother to Harley as a purse last Christmas?"

Croc snarled and placed Wally in a chair, then picked Joker up by the back of his pants.

"One more word Joker," he said. "And we're going to find out if you can live with a hole in your body."

Joker laughed and squeezed the flower on his suit which squirted a purple liquid in Croc's face. The lizard man roared and then fell down and passed out.

"He's such a cute ugly thing," sighed Joker. "I could just kiss him if I wasn't absolutely revolted by him."

"Can we stop with the distractions," asked Cheetah.

"How about we tell me what's going on," yelled Wally. "How in shit in hell did you all escape prison?"

"We're former agents of the Light Wally," explained Humanite. "We never really stayed in prison long after we were captured."

Suddenly a tall man entered the bunker. If one had bad eyesight, you could've mistook him for Superman except for the fact he had pure white skin, messy hair, and a horrible tooth job.

"Me am finished patrolling perimeter," said Bizarro. "Area safe."

"God your such a freak," said Joker disgusted. "I mean they say I'm hideous, but you sir are just nasty."

"Enough Joker," cried Captain Cold.

"I mean its true look at him. He'd make an alcoholic become sober, a smoker quit cold turkey, and a sex addict say the hell with it I'll sleep alone."

Wally blurted out," so what you guys kidnapped me for a ransom or something? You all are smart enough to know that you can't hold me in here forever."

"I told you he was an idiot," Cold sighed. "We didn't kidnap you first of all boy. We saved you from certain death the last time I checked."

Joker laughed and said," Jack Frost is right kiddo. Without Curious George here, you were going to be dead as a doorknob."

Humanite nodded and said," the least you can do is hear us out Wally."

"But I have been hearing you out," cried the Speedster. "And because I don't want to sound ungrateful, thank you for saving my life. But I don't understand what you all want! So will someone elaborate please?"

Joker hopped onto Wally's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"We want to be the good guys now," he exclaimed.

"Uh what," said Wally.

"We know how dangerous Darkseid is," explained Cheetah. "And none of us is crazy enough to die serving him."

"But you've all been serving him all this time!"

"We haven't changed," explained Humanite. "We just aren't willing to die defending someone who'll just end up enslaving us all anyways."

-"PUDDIN"

Joker winced hard on Wally's lap at the sound of Harleen Quinzel or Harley Quinn his girlfriend calling his name. She walked into the room wearing her usual jester outfit.

"Puddin," she sighed giving hm a pill. "How many times have I told you that you have to take your medicine everyday on time?"

"Oh you minx," said Joker tweaking her nose. "I'm so sorry."

Wally had to be in the somewhere in the Twilight Zone because this seemed too good to be true. He was standing in close proximity with some dangerous people all whom had attempted to kill him at least twice. But for some reason he believed that they were all telling the truth.

"Say I trust you all," started Wally. "What makes you think that my friends would?"

"You'd just have to be very convincing to them," said Cheetah. "We may not like it, but we've come to the conclusion that if Darkseid wins, the world as we know it will be over."

"No one here wants to die," said Joker with that hideous grin. "There's no one in the room I'd die for at all."

"What about me Puddin," asked Harley.

Joker put on a big grin and said," Harley could you go make sure the hyenas have meat to eat, so they don't try killing one another again?"

"Okay sweetie." She bounced away humming.

"Whew that avoided an argument eh kid," said Joker elbowing him. "She's off her fucking rocker if she thinks I'd die for her."

"Love is blind," said Humanite.

"No it's fucking idiotic," replied Cold. "Why in the hell does she stay with you?"

"Oh Frosty," sighed Joker. "It's really very simple, she's not on her meds and I like her that way."

Wally ran a hand through his red hair. Heroes and Super Villains working together, was a dream he only had once after he'd gotten really drunk. But now it seemed that it may come true.

"There's no way the Justice League will be okay with this," said Wally. "Not to mention, there are still people who are working for the Light."

"That's because they're too stupid," explained Cold.

"And you guys are too smart? I've fought with each of you before and each time you tried to kill me your hardest."

"Your welcome," said Joker taking a bow.

"But how do I know that you aren't being controlled by Darkseid to tell me all of this?"

"Very well Wally," said Humanite standing up. "If you can't believe us, that's understandable. You have no reason to trust any of us. Promise me that you'll sleep on it tonight, and in the morning give us your answer?

Wally looked at them from the clown to the walking animal and shook his head yes.

"Oh yay," said Joker finally off jumping Wally's lap. "We're having a slumber party. We can do each other's nails, swap stories, and talk about who's cuter Justin Bieber or Chris Brown although Brown is a little too violent for my taste. Oh oh and then we can play the game 'I never' but I just want you all to know that I have many, many, many times." The clown burst out with his infamous laugh and everyone left when it seemed he was going to keep going on.

Wally awoke the next morning to and found the Ultra Humanite at his side reading a Physics textbook.

"And they wonder why young students hate learning," he sighed. "They make the material so dull and boring to read. Have a nice sleep?"

"Well it's better than sleeping under a pile of rubble," sighed Wally. He placed his hands over his head and fell backwards. He was having a conversation with Humanite. The same ape who a few months ago had brutalized him. "I'm sorry," he admitted. "I'm not trying to be rude its-"

"Just a lot to take in," finished Humanite closing the book. "I know. If someone had told me two months ago that I would be trying to team up with you, I'd have told them to put me in a zoo with the other apes."

"You really think that our two groups working together will make it better?"

Humanite pulled out an iPad and showed Wally some footage. Superman was currently holding Robin in the air by the throat while Wonder Girl punched him in the face. Superman wasn't even being hurt by her punches and he wasn't trying to block them. Finally Doctor Fate appeared and blasted him in the chest with a golden magic blast sending him flying into a building. Fate turned into a tornado of cosmic power and headed Superman's way as Wonder Girl and Lagoon Boy tended to Robin's wounds.

"Both Green Lanterns, Red Tornado, Captain Marvel and Doctor Fate are the only reason that Superman is still in Central City," explained Humanite. "If even one of them goes down, we can kiss the city goodbye."

"What about the rest of the League?"

"Some get back in after resting, most of the others are all too injured to continue; and Batman and Black Canary are still no where to be found."

"What about the rest of the Team?"

"My sources tell me Superboy and Nightwing went to Lexcorp for something, Wonder Girl, Lagoon Boy, and Robin are trying to stop Superman, with failed results. Everyone else is unaccounted for."

"Any sign of Darkseid or some of his followers?"

"Rumor has it that they're supposed to be landing back on Earth tonight with reinforcements. Face it Wally, you all can't do this alone. You need our help as well."

Wally thought long and hard. These were the kinds of decisions that the Team and League left to Nightwing and Batman. But he had to make it today.

**15 minutes later**

Once everyone had been assembled Wally said," I accept your help on one condition."

"And that is," asked Cheetah.

"Like it or not at some point you've all worked with the Light and that can't go unpunished. When this is all over to avoid jail time, you allow Martian Manhunter or Miss Martian to wipe your memories clean of everyone's secret identities."

"WHAT," screamed Joker. "You want me to give up the fact that for years I've been fighting with Bruce Wayne?"

"That's my offer clown take it or I'm out of here."

"Whatever," said Cold.

"I accept," said Humanite.

"As you wish," said Cheetah.

"Oh what the hell," sighed Joker. "It'll be more fun trying to kill Batman when I'm trying to guess who he is."

Wally couldn't believe it. He'd just made a deal with villains who were going to help save the world. This was some crazy shit.

"So are you guys, Bizarro and Croc the only ones," asked Wally.

"No," explained Humanite. "We will be meeting the others a little later in Metropolis."

Fuck me thought Wally. His friends were going to absolutely kill him for making a deal with these guys. Worse Batman was going to kill him because he was going to have to work on the same team as Joker. Things couldn't get much worse.

**A/N - okay so I hope you all liked this. Wally's made a deal with the bad guys how crazy is that. I'm probably going to take a day off tomorrow, but if I don't (which I probably wont), we're going to Gotham. And just imagine the Joker talking is the one voice by Mark Hamil it makes things a lot easier.**


	82. Fallen Warrior

**A/N - well here's our group in Gotham people.**

**Enjoy!**

Zatanna's portal dropped the Gotham group a few feet away from Bruce's mansion. Kyle looked into the house and could see several females in masks with weapons. A portion of the house was destroyed since Dick had blew up the Batcave.

"Should we try and retake the mansion," asked Kyle flashing his ring.

"No," responded Damian at once. "Those women are part of my mother's elite guard, so in other words very dangerous."

"Damian, I'm a Green Lantern, I think I can take few assassins and your mommy down."

"I'm afraid that is not our primary objective Master Kyle," Alfred reminded him. "Our job is to get to the Batcave on Arkham Asylum and get Master Richard the Intel that he needs."

Barbara wheeled up to Kyle and said," it was a nice idea Rayner, but there's no point in retaking the mansion just yet, but when we do you can lead the charge." Kyle shook his head yes and raised his ring. "No no, you can't fly us onto Arkham Island."

"Why not," Kyle and Damian asked together.

"After Joker's island takeover failed," explained Alfred. "Master Bruce donated brand new state of the art cameras. If they see us flying on to Arkham, the GCPD will be alerted at once."

"Well I doubt that we can just stroll into Arkham Asylum either," said Damian folding his arms and pouting. "Now what do we do?"

"Have some faith Damian," said Barbara with a smile. Barbara attached a headset and pressed a button on her wheelchair. "Hey daddy, yeah I'm fine. Listen, I need a small favor. Do you think you could meet me at the Asylum in about oh 1 hour? You can? Good, and bring 4 guest passes with you. It's Team stuff daddy so I can't tell you, just trust me please. Okay…okay… yeah alright I'll see you soon." Barbara took off her headset and said," we're set to go."

"You got us in that fast," asked Kyle.

"When your father is the Police Commissioner, there's a lot of illegal stuff that you can get away with."

"And this is why the American legal system is so horrible," sighed Damian.

"So you've told Master Gordon about your Team activities," asked Alfred.

"Yeah I told him after my accident. I left out a lot of the details, and at first he wanted me to stop all together; 'what the hell Barb first paralysis, next death'. That's what he told me, but after I told him this was really important to me he gave in."

"So what we're going to walk to the Asylum," asked Damian.

"No we're going to catch a ferry. But first we need a change of clothes for you Alfred. We don't know how many Light agents are around Gotham and everyone knows you dressed as Bruce's Butler."

"I do fancy a nice pair of sweats right now Mistress Barbara," admitted Alfred.

"We should all change," said Kyle. "We slept outside last night. Walking around even Gotham this dirty will draw attention to ourselves."

They all agreed and caught a cab to the Gotham mall. Once inside Barbara gave Kyle one of Bruce's credit cards and with Alfred went one way, while Kyle took Damian to look for clothes. Kyle found the clothes that he wanted instantly, but Damian Wayne a different story. He was the absolute worst person in the world to try to shop for. Everything was no, I don't think so, or I hate it.

"What about this shirt Damian," asked Kyle holding up the same shirt Superboy always wore.

"Serious," asked Damian. "Do you know who my father is? I'm not wearing a stupid Superman shirt. My father is so much better than Superman so wearing that would just be an insult."

Kyle wanted to grab the kid around his neck and strangle him. "Okay then," sighed Kyle. "Then how about a nice Batman shirt?"

"If I put on the shirt, do you promise to leave me alone?"

"Kid if you put on this shirt, I wont say another word to you today."

Damian snatched the shirt and jean shorts Kyle picked out for him and rushed into the changing room, Kyle sighed and entered his room. His body ached like absolute hell, but perhaps he'd feel a little better after putting some fresh clothes on.

It was quiet for about thirty seconds and Damian said," hey Kyle?"

"What do you want brat," responded Kyle changing his shirt.

"Do you think my father is okay?"

Kyle stopped dressing. Even though Damian liked to put on a hard exterior, but inside he just a little boy and was just as worried about Batman's whereabouts as them all. No one had heard from the Dark Knight in a few days now since the Batwing crashed. Kyle didn't even consider how hard this was probably for him.

"Look Damian, if there's one person who wouldn't go die that easily it's your father. He's one of the most dangerous people on the planet."

"But he's still only human and there have been no sightings of him anywhere."

"Trust me kid, he's alive."

Kyle exited the changing room wearing a black T-shirt with a Green Lantern symbol on it and some blue jeans and brand new Nike's. Damian had a one a Batman shirt, black jeans shorts, and Jordan's.

"I can't believe it kid," laughed Kyle. "You are actually starting to act like a human being. Not to mention your concer for Batman, I'm in absolute shock. Do you miss your daddy?" Damian glared at Kyle and said something in another language. "What," asked Kyle.

Damian responded by kicking Kyle right in the nuts as hard as he could. As Kyle groaned and sank to his knees; Damian smiled and said," I asked you, 'if you want me to kick you between your legs say 'what' and you did."

Kyle glared at him and paid the clerk. After they left the store the foursome headed to the pier to catch a ferry to the Asylum. Kyle was getting the strangest feeling they were being followed by someone. Every once in a while he would check the in the air and look behind them He had the hardest job, keeping everyone alive. If they were attacked right now he would be the only one able to defend them. Damian was too young, Alfred was too old, and Barbara was in a wheelchair. While Alfred and Damian went to pay for the tickets, Kyle was thinking where in the hell Batman could've put a cave on Arkham. But thankfully Barbara was with them and she knew where it was. They rode on the twenty minute ferry in silence and when the got there Barbara's father James Gordon was there to meet them with an angry look. He had pure white hair, was wearing glasses, and a pair of black suspenders with his gun strapped under his arm.

"Hey daddy," she said. "Long day at the office?"

"Where have you been Barbara," asked Gordon angrily.

"Straight to the point as usual. I've been doing Team stuff so I admit I've been a little busy."

"Do you think you could call your father and appease me though? It would make me worry just a little bit less at night time."

"I promise to try calling a bit more, now can we have the passes please?"

Kyle looked at Gordon and the old man glared back at him. There was nothing scarier than meeting a girl's father for the first time, because he immediately would assume the worst about you. Even if you weren't dating her.

"This guy here your boyfriend," growled Gordon.

"No sir," shouted Kyle at once. "We just work together on the Team."

"That's it, you just work together?"

"Yes sir."

"No secret romance or nothing?"

"Nothing of the sort sir, I promise you."

"Why not? My daughter isn't pretty enough for you? You think you're too good for her?"

"No she's beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yes. Out of 10, I would give her an 11."

"You really think Barb is that pretty?"

"Yes sir."

"Really pretty?"

"Yes sir."

"You probably want to sleep with her don't you?"

"Of course sir." Gordon reached for his gun and then Kyle realized just how wrong he had answered that question. He put both of his hands up in apology. "Wait, I answered wrong. I mean NO! NO sir, not at all. I would never violate your daughter like that."

"Daddy." Barbara glared at him and Gordon's hard look softened.

"Sorry young man," sighed Gordon. "I'm just a little overprotective."

"Daddy," said Barbara again. "We've wasted enough time here, now can you give me the passes please?"

Gordon gave each of them a pass and said," please be careful." He left and Kyle was able to breathe easily again.

Damian yawned and said," so where's the Batcave? I doubt it's some where in the open for everyone to see it."

"No," responded Barbara. "Follow me it's this way." Barbara was pushed by Alfred and after a 10 minute walk they came all the way to a waterfall.

"The Batcave is beneath here," asked Alfred.

"Yes," answered Barbara. She looked at Kyle. "There are no cameras around here, now you can you your ring Kyle." Kyle raised his ring and a green dome covered the four of them and carried them underneath the waterfall. Barbara pressed her hand onto a rocky panel.

**"Recognized Oracle B10"**

The rocky wall slid down and the entered into the Batcave. Kyle had never actually been in the main Batcave but he was very impressed with the one he was seeing now. Batman was a genius for creating all this in secret. Barbara wheeled up to the computer and started typing. Little dots began appearing all over the screen. JL and Team designations were appearing with small faces of their owners above them. 01 or Superman was moving from spot to spot fighting with various other designations.

"Computer locate Batman," ordered Barbara.

**"Scanning…Batman is no longer on Earth."**

"Where is he," asked Damian angrily.

**"Unknown."**

"Damn," growled Kyle. "Can it tell if people are still alive if they're on Earth?"

Alfred catching on at once said," computer locate Kid Flash?"

**"Scanning… Kid Flash located."**

A pin with a picture of Wally winking and giving a thumbs up appeared somewhere about twenty miles from the former cave.

"Status of Kid Flash," asked Barbara.

**"Alive."**

"Is his communicator on?"

**"No it has been destroyed."**

"Shit," groaned Kyle. "Okaay, let's try something different; locate Black Canary."

**"This order cannot be completed. Black Canary's tracer and communicator have both been destroyed."**

"Then locate Aqualad."

**"This order cannot be completed. Aqualad's tracer and communicator have both been destroyed."**

"Why did we come here," asked Damian flopping in a chair angrily. "We're aren't getting any answers at all."

"Patience Damian," chided Barbara. "Where was Batman's last known location?"

**"Near Central City."**

Barbara typed a few more keys and said," Nightwing are you on?"

"Yes Oracle," came the reply. "I read you loud and clear."

"Bruce isn't on Earth."

"Are you sure?"

"You know his computer doesn't make mistakes. He isn't on Earth, but I thought you'd like to know that Wally is still alive."

"Thank god. So what's our next step?"

"You wanted Kyle to come to Metropolis. Have you and Superboy finished your task?"

"Yes we got the cure for Superman, so send Kyle to us now."

"On my way," said Kyle. He raised his ring and his Lantern uniform appeared. "Make sure you three stay safe."

"No promises," cried Damian grabbing a headset and passing it to Alfred.

"Kyle," said Barbara turning around. "Be careful, people are out to get us, and we can't afford lose to anyone else."

"Aww you'd miss me," asked Kyle.

"You're damn right I'd miss you, so make sure you stay alive."

Not expecting that response from Barbara, Kyle blushed. Damian frowned, and then he grabbed a batarang off a nearby table and flung it, and almost hit him.

"Stop playing and get moving already," he growled. "We have a world to save!"

"Yes Bat Jr."

Kyle took a bow jumped into the air and flew out from behind the waterfall. He was nearly out of Gotham when it began raining. Thunder clouds began forming over and suddenly a yellow flash of lightning came at him. Just in time, Kyle threw up a green shield that was completely shattered by the bolt. He flew backwards until he managed to get himself back under control.

"Son of a bitch," he grunted. His green aura was flickering.

"You should really practice your shields sexy." Kyle looked up and saw Amy descending from the sky in a yellow aura. She was in her Sinestro Corps outfit. She must've fired the bolt at him. "Well Kyle," she said. "How've you been?"

Kyle responded to Amy's question by shooting an arc of green blasts in the shape of knives at her. She flew around each of them and charged flew right into his gut knocking the wind out of him. Kyle pushed Amy back and tried hitting her with a flurry of punches. She either dodged or countered each one. Finally she pressed her ring to his gut and hit him with a blast sending him tumbling back with a yell of pain.

"Please Kyle," she teased. "I can sense that your ring is running out of power. You aren't anywhere near my level of power right now."

"Green Lantern," said Oracle. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine," he replied rubbing his stomach. "I'll get back to you in a minute, GL out." He flew at Amy and tried a spinning heel kick which she blocked with her forearm and put him in an arm lock and pulled his hair. "Damn it," cried Kyle in pain.

"You know that you should just give up now Kyle," she laughed. "I can kick your ass up and down Gotham."

"Get off me," he wheezed. Amy laughed and then kneed Kyle in the spine and back handed him with a fist. Kyle floated and landed on a nearby small island. He pointed his fist in Amy's direction. He was going to blast her into hell. His ring began glowing a bright green. He was concentrating all his willpower and finally he fired a giant green blast, with his remaining ring power. Amy curled up and put her arm out and formed a yellow bubble. Kyle's energy blast completely engulfed her and after five seconds his ring ran out of power. He looked up into the sky and saw that Amy was still alive. She had cuts on her face that were oozing purple blood. Her uniform was torn in several places; but unfortunately for Kyle she was still alive. Kyle sank to his knees and his uniform vanished, leaving him in his street clothes. He was out of power. Amy flew forward, grabbed him by the throat and lifted slowly floated into the air.

"Fool," she whispered.

"Go ahead bitch," Kyle snarled. "Hurry up and get it over with." Amy landed and body slammed Kyle on the ground. Amy flew into the air and pointed her ring right at Kyle's abdomen. Her ring began glowing yellow.

"Any last words," asked Amy with an evil grin.

"You'll get yours, and trust me when you do, I'll be there to see it."

"Afraid you wont Kyle, you see I'm about to kill you."

"Feel free whore, I'm not afraid of you or death. Just remember when your time comes, I'll be there."

Amy glared at him and fired a yellow blast from her ring and the last thing Kyle felt before he went numb was pain, and the last thing he saw was yellow and an image of his Grandmother's face.

**A/N - The next chapter I have to think about because I want it to be at least 4k words, but it's going to be about the twins and BC**


	83. Priority:Escape

**A/N - Here we go people**

**Enjoy!**

Crassius was all tied up and he had a gag in his mouth. The reason for his, Tejay, and Aunt Dinah's imprisonment was completely his fault. If he knew how to listen to adults they wouldn't be in this mess.

**Christmas Night**

"Why are you spending another Holiday with Miranda and not us," asked Crassius from the back seat angrily. "She's not even family."

"I spent all day with the two of you," replied Kaldur. "We played PS3 and Xbox for I don't know how many hours today."

"Exactly 13 hours," said Tejay with a smile.

"How come we couldn't take our stuff with us," asked Crassius.

"Because," explained Kaldur. "Dinah only has one television, and you two aren't about to drive her crazy asking can you play your systems. She didn't want me to buy you guys the video games in the first place."

"But why can't Miranda spend time with all of us for Christmas? Why is it always just you?"

"Crass why are you always so difficult?"

"I'm not difficult Uncle Kaldur, I just don't like her that's all."

"What about you Tejay," Kaldur asked his son. "Do you like Miranda?"

"Not at all," replied Tejay cleaning one of his knives in the backseat. "She always too nice, and her hair seems to always smell like dead squid to me, and Goddess she CANNOT cook. I'd rather eat dirt or that Martian food M'Gann makes sometimes because they taste about the same."

"You ate her food that one time she cooked for ham us, why did you eat it if you didn't like it?"

"Because Aunt Dinah says it's good manners to eat somebody's food even if it's really nasty."

"And," Crassius added. "We didn't spit it out because you were already wearing your belt and it wouldn't have given us time to run away from you."

Kaldur stopped at a red light and sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Look boys," he said turning around. "I really really like this woman; and you guys haven't been making things easy at all for her. Can you at least try to be a little nicer to her? For me?"

Both twins looked at one another and started speaking telepathically. "_What do you think," asked Tejay._

"_I don't know," admitted Crassius. "Something about that stupid woman makes my gills itch."_

"_I know what you mean bro, I'd give up my PS3 I just got for her to go away. But my daddy really likes her."_

"_And Uncle Kaldur never ever asks us to be nice to people."_

"_Goddess this sucks bad."_

"_Agreed but__ for the time being-"_

"_We'll try to be nicer."_

"_Yeah but only on one condition."_

They both turned to look at Kaldur who had started driving again. "Are you guys done talking," asked Kaldur angrily. "Or do you need more time?"

"No we're done," said Tejay oblivious to Kaldur's anger. "We'll be nicer to her, but from now on we want to stay in the house when Miranda comes over."

"For what reason?"

"Does it really matter Uncle Kaldur," asked Crassius. "What do you guys do all weekend that we can't stay in the house?"

"FINE! The next time Miranda comes over you two can stay."

"Good," the boys said together.

They arrived in Star City one hour later and Crassius was all too happy to see his Aunt Dinah. It had been almost two weeks since they visited and they learned new fighting techniques every time they saw her.

"Okay Dinah," said Kaldur once they were in her house. "Here are their bags, and as always thank you for agreeing to watch them."

"Please Kaldur," said Dinah. "I've been watching them since they were babies and I love doing it. Not to mention I know that you need a break every once in a while. Especially because you've found someone to keep you room hot now."

Kaldur blushed and put on a smirk.

"Miranda keeps your room hot," asked Crassius in shock.

"I thought it was dangerous for us to get hot," replied Tejay.

"Thank you so much BC," sighed Kaldur ignoring them. "Okay brats I'm out of here. I will see you sometime on Sunday, be good, have fun, and don't destroy the house." They both ran up to him and gave him a large hug.

"Okay you daddy you can get out of here now," said Tejay pushing Kaldur in the stomach towards the door.

"Wait why are you rushing me out," asked Kaldur walking backwards slowly. "A second ago you didn't want me to leave."

"It is not important, but you have to leave right now."

"You two are the weirdest children ever."

"Whatever."

"I hate it when you use that word Tejay. Oh and Dinah if you teach my son anymore paralyzing abilities, can you please teach him how to reverse them? It's getting old getting called in from work to fix a kid's arm or leg because they can't move it."

Tejay finally forced his dad out the house; Crassius slammed the door on his uncle and growled," God of Sharks, I thought that he would never leave." He cracked his neck, and Tejay started stretching.

"And why would you two want that," asked Dinah crouching down with a smile.

Crassius tore off his coat and shirts until he only had his black undershirt on. The results from his last visit to the Conservatory were showing on his arms: Atlantean tattoos. Kaldur had explained to the school he'd gotten them for religious purposes to avoid a ton of legal questions. Not only had Crassius gotten the tattoos to use his magic more efficiently, but he'd also gotten a new spell book from Queen Mera and had all the new spells memorized. But he wasn't the only one with new items. Tejay pulled out his new creation: a medium sized longsword with a blade that was sharpened to perfection. It had been enchanted by Queen Mera so that it would always be giving off the power of ice. It was glowing light blue and even gave off a cold touch to all but Tejay. Inscribed on the blade in Atlantean runes was the word "power".

"Boys," said Dinah in mock ignorance. "What do you think you're doing?"

The twins both ran at her and Dinah sped up the stairs. The hunt was on, the boys vs. BC. It was like this every time they visited. Take Black Canary down, and the ice cream in the freezer was theirs.

"_Rigron,"_ cried Crassius. A rope shot out his hand and it wrapped itself around her feet, bringing her down. Tejay jumped up and went for a stabbing blow to the neck to end it. Dinah turned to the side and roughly pushed Tejay against a wall. When they sparred there was no softness or pity. Dinah laughed and pulled out an Atlantean made knife from behind her cutting herself free. Then she sprung off the ground onto her feet. Crassius looked at the knife in her hand, and then yelled at his brother.

"You dummy," he shouted slapping Tejay against the head. "You're always leaving your stuff here. She just cut herself free with one of your knives!"

"It was a Christmas gift idiot," responded Tejay pushing Crassius' forehead back. "I made her brand new set. And besides you used a stupid rope spell on her. Why don't you try something more useful?!"

Suddenly they both covered their ears as Dinah had let loose a Canary cry at her lowest frequency. "Hey," she cried. "Stop fighting and work together or you're both going your water breathing butts to bed!"

"I hate that noise," snarled Crassius literally glowing red.

They both ran at her and tried attacking but nothing worked at all. For two six year olds, boys could fight good. Thanks to Dinah's training, along with members of the Team, and Justice League, they could probably beat any 5-11 year old child in a fight. Tejay tried to paralyze her arm but she grabbed his fingers.

"Really Tejay," she laughed. "You knew that wasn't going to work." She pushed him away by his face and he fell down.

"_Radom,"_ cried Crassius. A purple light the size of a large peach fired out his hand and Dinah dodged it and it collided into a wall and went right through it.

"God damn it Crassius," she shouted in shock running over to it. "Ollie just fixed the walls in my house, oh god he's going to kill me."

The twins took Dinah turning her back as a chance to attack, but Dinah was ready for them. She managed to trip the both of them. Tejay got up and yelled and tried slashing with her with his sword; Dinah disarmed him, and rapped him on the chest hard and made him fall down. Now she looked angry.

"Young man," she said poking him with his sword. "What is the first rule of combat?"

"Uh I can't remember," he said.

"Crassius do you remember?" Silence from him as well. Dinah sighed and said," you should always be acting never reacting. You just reacted to getting tripped, and you lost your sword."

"Can I have a do over then," asked Tejay scratching his head.

Dinah helped him to his feet and flicked his forehead gently. "I told Kaldur not to get you guys those damn games," she growled with a hand on her hip. "This is real life, not a video game. You don't get any do overs in real life."

"Well can we have ice cream please?"

"Uh no you cannot, you two didn't beat me."

"Only because you stopped the fight to lecture us," Crassius reminded her.

"Did you get anything I was telling you?" Again silence. Dinah realizing that she was going to get no where sighed and said," c'mon guppies, let's go and see if we have any mint chocolate chip left."

**Next Afternoon**

Safeway trips with Dinah were always the best. She was like your mother, aunt, and grandmother all in one person. Mother because she could be strict, Aunt because she could be wild and fun, and Grandmother because she bought them all the stuff Kaldur didn't like them to have.

"Can we have the Coco Pebbles," asked Tejay running up to the cart with the box.

"No we have some at the house," she replied looking at her phone.

"We don't have any at our house though," Crassius answered back.

"Oh okay, put them in the basket."

Crassius looked in the basket and realized the most important thing was missing.

"Aunt Dinah," he shouted. "We don't have double stuffed Oreos."

Dinah scanned the basket and in a grim voice said," you're right, we don't this is horrible, go get some." Crassius turned and ran and Tejay followed. "I'm going to be in the meat section, get the cookies and then come and find me."

They ran all through the store until the found the cookie section or as Tejay liked to refer to it, Kid Heaven. Crassius instantly spotted the double stuffed Oreos, and Tejay grabbed a box of homemade chocolate chip cookies. They both ran back to Dinah who was getting steak for tonight dinner.

"I thought you were only getting Oreos," she asked.

"We were," said Tejay. "But Uncle Wally showed me something last month that I've wanting to try again but daddy doesn't keep sugar snacks in the house because of Crass's braces."

"Oh dear god what did Uncle Wally teach you?"

"He taught me how to dunk cookies in milk; Crass what did he call it again?"

"Um I think it was an absolute mouthgasm," he said. "Okay I know what a mouth is obviously, but what does gasm mean? And how many words have gasm in it? Because Uncle Wally used the word 'orgasm' once when he was talking to Uncle Connor and Uncle Kaldur about himself, Artemis, and frosting I think."

"Whip cream," Tejay corrected him.

"Oh Jesus Christ," whispered Dinah covering her eyes. "How much of that conversation did you two hear?"

"Not much, Uncle Wally said orgasm as we walked into the kitchen and then daddy threw an apple at him so fast that it actually hit him."

"Aunt Dinah what's an orgasm," asked Crassius very loudly.

"You know what I need," Dinah said loudly clapping her hands together. There were a ton of people staring at them now. "I think I need carrots, and some red leaf lettuce. While you two go get that, I'm going to go and get a bottle of Jack Daniels for myself so this conversation can be wiped from my memory. Off you go."

Upset they wouldn't find out what orgasm meant this day, but happy to help, they raced off again. Crassius grabbed the carrots and Tejay the lettuce, but as they were running back to Dinah they bumped into a large man and fell down.

"Oops," muttered Tejay. "Sorry sir."

The man glared at them and said," watch where you're going."

"It was an accident," whispered Crassius. They slowly got up and grabbed their things and the guy continued to glare at them. "_Tejay_ l_et's go back and around him, he's kinda scary."_

"_Right behind you," Tejay agreed at once._

As they backed up the felt something and turned around there was another man.

"You two need to come with us," said the new man.

"Our Aunt doesn't let us go with strangers," cried Tejay.

The first man grabbed Tejay's arm rather hard and said," we weren't asking."

"Let me go!"

"Get your hands off my brother!"

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Dinah came rushing up with the shopping cart. "Oh hell no Sarah let me call you back," she cried hanging up her phone. "Let him go." The men just glared at her. Dinah took off her heels, and earrings and put them in the basket along with her purse. Then she wrapped her hair into a tight bun. "I'm not going to ask again," she said taking off her shirt to show a black bra. "Take your fucking hands off of him before you regret it."

They were starting to draw a crowd and security rushed forward ready to diffuse the situation. Finally, the man let Tejay go and the twins ran to Dinah's side and hid behind her.

"You lucked out today kid," he snarled.

"No," said Dinah. "You did, trust me."

For the remainder of the entire shopping trip, the boys remained at Dinah's side. Their interest to wander today had been diminished.

**Later that night**

Crassius was in the downstairs bathroom brushing his teeth and getting ready for bed, with a small new bruise on his shoulder. Dinah taught or reminded a lesson only once. In tonight's sparring session he had reacted instead of acted, and paid the price. As he put his toothbrush back behind the mirror and exited the bathroom, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," he yelled out.

"Crassius I'll get the door," he heard Dinah yell from upstairs. He waited and the doorbell rang again and again and again.

"Don't worry Aunt Dinah," he shouted up. "I'll get it."

He ran to the door and unlocked it; and as he turned the handle Dinah screamed from the top of the stairs," CRASSIUS NO!"

But it was too late. The door flew open and five men entered the house. One grabbed him immediately and slammed his mouth over his hand so he couldn't scream. Tejay was coming out the living room and another grabbed him. Dinah ran down the stairs, did a perfect 360 flip in the air, landed on the floor and kicked one guy right through a window. The next guy was punched right in the face followed by a quick trip. The final baddie was kneed in his face and body slammed onto the coffee table which shattered.

"Let them go," she snarled.

Crassius bit his captor right on the hand, he was dropped. "_Zaker,"_ he roared his tattoos lighting up yellow. Golden lightning flew from his hands blasting the guy against the wall. He sank to his knees in exhaustion. The new spells were definitely more draining. Tejay had managed to break free from his captor too; he was holding a knife covered in blood, and his assailant lie on the ground blood oozing from his stomach. Dinah quickly put her finger to her ear. She was about to say something when a patch appeared on her back and two seconds later she got shocked and sank to her knees. As she struggled to get up more men entered the house, but these ones had guns, big guns. As Dinah took a deep breath to Canary Cry, one man came up to her and hit her in the forehead with his gun and she fell to the ground knocked out. Blood began pouring from her head.

"Oh Goddess," cried Crassius.

The soldiers parted as a man and woman began walking towards them. He recognized the woman at once as his Uncle Kaldur's girlfriend Miranda, but the guys was different. He was wearing a mask like Uncle Richard's and had black hair similar to him and he was holding a big long gun.

"So boys," said Jason kneeling in front of them. "What has Dick told you of me?"

**End Flashback**

Tejay looked at his brother and knew that he was still feeling badly about opening the door. They were both still gagged so there was no way that they could talk with Dinah. He looked at Dinah and she looked at them both with a look of despair. Tejay couldn't talk with her sadly, but he could however still talk with his brother.

"_Stop blaming yourself," Tejay yelled at him through their link. "Your feeling bad is starting to make me feel bad too."_

"_I opened the door," Crassius groaned._

"_The house was surrounded; there was no way you opening the door caused all that, so stop blaming yourself."_

It was quiet for a second.

"_You figure a way to get us out of here yet," Crassius asked._

"_What makes you think I have a plan," Tejay replied smugly._

"_Because whenever we get in big trouble, it's always because of your plans."_

"_Why thank you big brother. Yes, I can get us out of here, but I'm going to need my melding clay."_

"_Making knives isn't going to help us in our current situation Tejay."_

"_Did I say I was making knives?__"_

"_What are you going to make then?"_

"_A bomb."_

Crassius' eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"_YOU CAN MAKE A BOMB?!"_

"_There's a lot that I can do that you don't know about my brother."_

"_Well think of something else, y__ou might kill us all!"_

"_That's where your wrong. The Master at the Engineer Academy had me make 8 in a row and none of them exploded. I can do it, but I'm going to need my melding clay."_

"_Well you can't ask for it, if we can't speak out loud."_

"_You see?_ _This is why I'm the brains, and you're the muscle. It's almost 6 PM; they're going to feed us soon. That's when I'll ask for it. Let me handle it and don't say a word."_

_"How come I can't talk?"_

_"Because you have a smart-mouth. I heard them talking last night and if you keep making the soldiers mad, they're talking about throwing you back into that room that's really hot. So just be quiet and let me handle it."_

Tejay could only hope that his plan worked. At exactly 6 PM, a soldier walked through with a loaf of bread and water. He removed the gags from their mouths and prepared to feed them, and force feed Crassius if he began acting badly again.

"Ready for chow people," he asked.

"Sir," asked Tejay in his most polite voice. "Do you think I could get up and just stretch my legs?"

"You know I can't allow that to happen kid. Our orders were to keep you all tied up except for bathroom breaks every three hours."

"What would be so bad about letting him stretch," yelled Crassius. The guard glared at Crassius and refused to speak anymore.

"_I TOLD YOU TO LET ME HANDLE THIS CRASSIUS! GODDESS YOU NEVER LISTEN!"_

Crassius felt slightly bad because this was the only way out at the moment, and he'd just ruined it.

_"Alright I'm sorry," sighed Crassius._

_"Look just be quiet, AND DON'T SAY ANYTHING ELSE! Got it?"_

_"Yeah, I'll be quiet."_

"Sir please forgive my brother," pleaded Tejay outloud. "It's not his fault, but he's an idiot. We may be twins but we have different fathers."

That got the guards attention again.

"Different dads," he asked. "You guys are twins?

"Yeah," sighed Tejay. "My father is the smart one."

Tejay could feel Crassius hating him through their connection.

"I would be willing to let you stretch kid, but I can't break the rules. I'm sorry."

"There must be some way he can stretch," said Dinah. "I mean they're just little boys, and you guys are big strong men."

"We're not that strong ma'am.

"Bullshit, I can look at you and tell. You've been working out, I mean your easily the most fit guard here." The guy blushed at Dinah's comment. Tejay was glad that she was catching on. Flattery was their best friend right now. "You know I've been meaning to work out as well," sighed Dinah. "It's just too bad that I'm tied up. If you release me, you could take me upstairs, and show me some of your techniques."

Tejay had no idea what his Aunt was doing now. This was not the time to exercising, they were trying to escape. But something must've worked because the guard whistled and 8 more men showed up, then he cut them free. He grabbed Dinah around the waist.

"Let them stretch around," he ordered. "Keep a close eye on them though. Anything goes wrong once, but a bullet through their skulls."

"Excuse me Commander," asked Tejay putting it in on thick again. "Do you think you could go upstairs and in the first room to the right there is some gray clay. It'll be in a big white bowl. I just want to play with it while I stretch."

"Williamson, get the kid his clay. I'm taking our little birdie upstairs to exercise." Dinah walked with the Commander and she pretended to fall. Tejay walked up to her to help her up.

"Oh thank you sweetie," she said with a fake smile. She gave him a quick hug and whispered," I'll buy you as much time as I can. Just get us out of here." She got up and ran a finger down the Commander's chest. "Why don't we see how many curls you can do," she said seductively.

"What will I be curling?"

"ME!"

Dinah jumped into his arms, pulled his hair back and kissed him right on the mouth.

Ewww," growled Crassius. "Is there somewhere else you could do that?"

"_SHUT UP YOU DORK," bellowed Tejay. "She's buying us time."_

The Commander carried Dinah upstairs and Tejay saw her wink slyly when no one was looking. Williamson returned with Tejay's clay.

"Here you go kid," he said placing it on the ground.

"Thanks man," said Tejay with a smile. "Do you have a favorite football team?"

"Uh the Dallas Cowboys, why?"

"That's the team with the white star right?"

"Yes, why?"

"No reason."

Tejay smiled and began forming a small helmet that could fit in his hand. All the while he was preparing their escape. After about thirty minutes, he had made a gray helmet with the Dallas Cowboys symbol in it.

"You're Williamson right," Tejay asked him.

"Yeah," he replied. Tejay showed him the helmet and Williamson couldn't believe it. "Damn kid you are very artistic. This thing is really nice."

"You can have it once it dries, but don't touch it right now."

"Guys come and check this kid out."

"_They're nothing but fish running right into the whale that will end them," Crassius said on the floor meditating_.

Soon Tejay moving his hands non-stop making clay helmet after helmet. Raiders, Chargers, Broncos, 49ers, Chiefs, Jets, Saints. He even made a few soccer balls, Kobe and LeBron basketball jerseys, and bats.

"_How many of those are set to go off," asked Crassius._

"_Every last one of them," growled Tejay._

"_That many bombs will blow the house up."_

"_Don't worry, they need an entire 7 hours before they're fully primed. I'm going to set them off tomorrow morning."_

Suddenly the Commander came downstairs adjusting his pants and Dinah closely followed him. She had a smile on her face.

"Tomorrow I'll teach you how to workout your abs," she said.

"Yes ma'am. Kid I'm sorry but it's nearly 11 PM, but I have to tie you guys back up."

"That's fair," replied Crassius. "You let us stretch for more than enough time. Thank you for finding it in your heart to be kind. And I'm sorry I've been such a jerk to you."

The Commander said," hey no problem kid."

"_You learn quickly brother," said Tejay._

"_I have a good example to learn from," said Crassius._

"Kid did you make all these," asked the Commander looking at all the sports gear lined up on a table.

"Yes I did," said Tejay. "And I have just a little clay leftover. I can make you an actual sized helmet if you want?"

"Wow serious? My favorite team is the Vikings."

"Okay just give me about 45 minutes and I'll be all finished. It would be nice if I could have someone to talk to, but I understand that you have to leave."

The Commander sighed and said," you know what, I've got time to spare." He sat on the ground with Tejay and the young Atlantean. The plan was all falling into motion. These guys were complete idiots.

"_The fish have swam right into your grasp Tejay," said Crassius as he was being re-tied up._

"_And soon the fish will be nothing more than a memory in a long dry creek," he replied._

**9 hours later**

Tejay's eyes were bloodshot. He had to stay awake the entire night bound and gagged. If Tejay had fallen asleep before the bombs detonated, they would've been useless. It was taking all the energy that he had left to stay awake. He had about fifteen more minutes before the life sized helmet was ready to blow. As his eyes were drooping Crassius nudged him awake with his shoulder.

"_You've come this far," he said. "Don't go to sleep now, without you, there is no escape."_

"_Easy for you to say," Tejay replied. "You got to sleep last night."_

Tejay nudged Dinah and winked at her indicating that it was time. He just needed to get one hand free and then the fireworks would begin. And thankfully it was breakfast time. The self named Commander came walking up to them with their morning portion of bread.

"How are you all," he asked.

He removed Tejay's gag and the boy said," a little tired and my right hand hurts real bad."

"What's wrong kid?"

"_It's probably the ropes cutting his wrist you stupid ass," said Crassius._

"My wrist hurts just a little," repeated Tejay leaving out the swearing. "Do you think you could rub it for me?" The Commander got up and freed Tejay's hand and started rubbing it. That was all he needed. "Everyone," Tejay cried. "Your sculptures are dry enough for you to touch now."

The soldiers came out of every where to grab their clay disguised items and went back to their posts. As Tejay was getting his wrist rubbed he closed his hand and let his index and middle fingers stand erect.

"What's that mean," asked the Commander.

"Your death," said Tejay venomously. "DETONATE NOW!"

Tejay could see the items lighting up all over the house and one by one they all exploded in the order they were created. Every time something blew up a portion of the house went with it. Finally the life sized helmet exploded and Tejay blasted through a wall and blacked out.

**1 hour later**

Crassius awoke to the rain pouring on his face. The first thing that he noticed was that his bonds were loose from the explosion, so they were easy to break out of. Tejay and Dinah were both passed out. Tejay had a nosebleed, and Dinah's forehead had re-opened. Crassius felt the back of his head and noticed it was bleeding too. He looked at Dinah's house. It was completely destroyed, and bodies of soldiers were lying every where. Crassius crawled over to them and shook them.

"Tejay," he whispered. "Aunt Dinah, come on wake up."

Dinah started stirring first. She slowly got to her feet and Crassius saw that she was had scrapes on her chest. Tejay woke up and wiped his nose.

"It worked," he sighed.

"I'm going to need a new house," said Dinah with a smile. She put her hand to her ear and said," Watchtower, this is Black Canary I need an immediate pick-up." Nothing happened. "Watchtower come in this is Black Canary... Black Canary to the cave. Batman, Green Arrow, Nightwing, Artemis can anyone hear me?"

"_Do you think something happened," asked Tejay._

"_It might've," replied Crassius. "We've been tied up for two whole days."_

"It looks like we're walking guys," said Dinah. Her house was on a small hill. They had about a ten minute walk until they reached Star City. The trio had walked about maybe one minute when they heard it. A twig broke and then a small click.

"DOWN," screamed Dinah pushing them on the ground. Crassius was thrown ahead as he heard a gunshot go off. When he looked back Dinah was on her knees and had her hand clutching her chest. Her hand was covered in blood. Tejay turned and saw three men come out the forest holding guns.

"I don't know how you three escaped," one said. "But unless you two want to end up shot like her, put your hands up now!"

Tejay raised his hands at once; Crassius slowly raised his and then cried," _g__ravirei."_

His tattoos glowed dark purple and the soldiers were slammed to their knees on the ground with the power of gravity. The air became colder and Tejay suddenly pulled his ice sword out of thin air. He quickly ran one soldier through the back, and the second he decapitated. Crassius ran out of energy before he could kill the third one and the soldier quickly stood up and hit Tejay with the butt of his gun. He pointed the gun at Crassius and prepared to shoot when Dinah opened her mouth and let loose a Canary Cry. The guy covered his ears as Dinah crawled towards him yelling. At the last second, he pulled a handgun out and shot Dinah in the shoulder. She fell down and the soldier got up and kicked Dinah in the face knocking her out. He walked towards Crassius holding the gun. The Atlantean had no energy left to cast a spell. Suddenly Tejay out of no where jumped onto his back and with a knife stabbed him right in the neck. Blood spurted every where and the soldier roared and threw Tejay off his back next to Crassius. He pointed the handgun at Tejay.

"You first," he snarled.

Crassius saw Tejay close his eyes and he saw Dinah jump on the man's back wounded and all. She grabbed his head, and began a Canary Cry right into his ear. The soldier put the gun behind him and pulled the trigger again hitting Dinah in her stomach but she kept screaming. After about 10 seconds, half his face completely blasted off getting blood on all three of them. Crassius could only gasp in horror. He had never seen so much blood in his life.

"We did it," said Tejay collapsing on his back. His sword disappeared by melting into liquid. Crassius looked around in horror. Three dead men, and they were responsible for it. "Crass are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," replied his brother.

Crassius looked at Dinah and saw that she was lying on her side. They both ran over to her. Her breathing was so weak. She had been shot in the heart, shoulder, and stomach and was losing a lot of blood. Tears formed in both twins' eyes as they began to cry. Then Dinah slowly stirred and let out a small cough. Then she muttered something that they couldn't hear.

"Say it louder," said Tejay gently removing her hair out her face.

"I asked," Dinah repeated. "What's the first rule of combat?"

"You should always be acting," said Tejay his voice mixed with tears.

"And never reacting," whimpered Crassius wiping his eyes.

"You guys remembered," she said with a smile. "I'm so proud of you."

"We'll always remember," Tejay said with a smile. "C'mon you have to get up."

"You both know... that I'm not getting up this time."

"But you can't die," yelled Crassius angrily.

"Oh sweetie don't be sad, it's better this way."

"We can't lose another mother!"

Dinah rubbed her hand down his face. "No one lives forever Crassius," she said tears coming out her eyes. "Your mother Tula died to protect your brother and I'm happily dying to protect you. I'm keeping you two alive, and I'd do it again without hesitation." She winced in pain. A bolt of lightning flashed in the sky and it began storming harder, the wind started blowing hard and more tears streamed down their faces.

"Boys," sighed Dinah. "I just realized I've never asked you two for anything. Can you two do me one final favor?"

"Of course," said Tejay at once.

"Anything," sobbed Crassius.

"Can you stay with me please?"

The boys nodded and just sat with her. Crassius held her hand, while Tejay just rubbed her face. It was the most agonizing and painful thing that could've happened to the twins. And ten minutes later Dinah Lee closed her eyes, never to open them again. Tejay and Crassius had just lost their mother again. But this time, they would truly feel the pain of it.

"Oh no," moaned Tejay when he realized she was dead. Tears and rain water poured down his face. "No... Aunt Dinah... wake up please... Goddess of Oceans... please let this be a bad dream... just please don't die."

Crassius stood up and as loud as he could screamed," HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP US!"

Tejay hugged Dinah's body up against his own while Crassius fell to the ground and started pounding it with his fist over and over as hard as he could. He didn't even care that his fist was starting to bleed. This shouldn't be happening to them. The Fates were never fair. Life wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair.

**5 minutes away**

Zatanna was on her levitating circle. The rain had finally began to stop. Their group was headed to Black Canary's house. She was praying that the twins and Canary were okay. There was no way she would ever be able to look Kaldur in the face if they had been harmed. That was when she felt a strong tug in her heart. A feeling of loss, and pain. She even wiped a tear out of her eye.

"Zatanna," asked Barda. "What's wrong?"

"We need to hurry!"

The entire group found Canary's house a minute later in completely destroyed. "What happened here," asked M'Gann.

Jaime had his scanners going and he said," there were several explosions here, all detonated about thirty minutes ago."

"Can you locate the boys," asked Artemis.

"Yes I can... they went this way." The group got going followng Jaime.

"How did they get away," asked M'Gann. "A Canary Cry couldn't do this kind of damage."

"But magic or explosives could," said Barda.

"You think the boys attacked Canary," asked Jaime.

"Never," said Artemis at once. "They love her like their own mother, they'd most likely kill anyone who tried hurting her."

"Guys," said Zatanna softly. "Look up ahead."

They group reached the area where Canary and the boys were. They could see Crassius sitting with his head in his knees crying and Canary's head was lying on Tejay's lap.

"Oh god no," said Artemis tears forming in her eyes. "Not Dinah."

They all ran and saw that Black Canary was indeed dead.

"Thank goodness you two are safe," said Barda hugging Crassius.

"Sweetie what happened," asked M'Gann holding Tejay's face in her hands. "Who did this to Dinah?"

"It doesn't matter what happened or who did this," shouted Crassius. "They're dead."

"Only one thing matters," snarled Tejay going to stand by his brother.

Crassius's eyes and tattoos glowed blood red and he pointed his hand over at the dead soldiers. A beam of red energy shot out his hand and the three bodies blew up showering blood into the already misty air. The boys turned around and both had blood on their bodies from the soldier's Crassius had just blew up. What was the scariest was their faces. Upon both boys; a look of pure vengeance, their eyes were glowing red.

"The only thing that matters," said the twins simultaneously. "Is that we kill them all."

**A/N - Sorry people, but I couldn't put an author's note at the beginning without giving the chapter away. It hurt like hell to do this, but it had to be done.**


	84. Battle in Metropolis

**A/N - Well there's a bit of bad news in this chapter and then a fight scene.**

**Enjoy!**

Dick could tell that Connor was getting impatient. And there was nothing worse in the world than an impatient Kryptonian. Kyle was supposed to have met them almost an hour ago, but he still wasn't here yet. He and Connor were sitting in a bakery waiting for the Green Lantern to appear. Suddenly the building began to shake and the people began getting frantic. Dick looked and saw that Connor was tapping his foot.

"Would you stop tapping your foot," Dick whispered angrily. "You're shaking the whole damn building."

"He's taking too long," whispered Connor. "I don't know if you've forgotten but my Dad is destroying a city."

"Your sarcasm aside I know that, but causing a category 5 earthquake isn't going to make things any better."

"Okay fine, but in ten more minutes we're going to Central City without him."

"No we aren't! I know you want to save him Connor, but we need all the man power we can get. According to Oracle, right now only Manhunter, Hal Jordan, and Tornado are able to fight him; everyone else is either resting or too injured to continue."

Connor exhaled deeply and sat back in defeat obviously agitated which Dick relaxed for a minute. He truly had no way to stop his friend if he wanted to head to Central City especially because he would be immune to Kryptonite until that drug wore off.

"Well while we're here Connor," said Dick looking at a piece of chocolate cake. "We might as well get a snack."

"You are not fucking serious right now," said Connor with an evil look. He whispered so only Dick could hear him. "Please tell me you're not. The world could be potentially ending and you want to have dessert."

"If we're all going to die anyways, I think it'll be okay for me to have one last pastry."

"I really don't understand you sometimes Dick."

"Yeah whatever; now they have: cakes, pies, danishes, cookies, doughnuts, what will you be having mine freund?"

"I don't want anything."

"Oh I know you want something, M'Gann's told us all that you're a closet eater."

"I don't want anything except for you to shut up. And I'm not a closet eater, I only had a pack of skittles at midnight one time."

"So you don't want anything?"

"No."

"You're sure."

"YES I'm sure, now just go."

"You look like you want a cookie, how about a cookie? Don't worry, I'll pay for it."

"This isn't funny Dick."

"I'm not joking I'll get you a cookie."

"Could you be serious please?"

"Do you want chocolate, peanut butter, or sugar?"

"Dick I am not fucking playing right now."

"Okay, fine I'll get you one of each."

"RICHARD GRAYSON!"

Dick smiled as Connor fell into his trap. Connor now realized that everyone in the shop was looking at them, and now he was making a scene. He turned red with embarrassment, sat down, and muttered something.

"What," said Dick with a smile.

"Just get me a goddamn peanut butter cookie and shut up," growled Connor folding his arms.

Dick got up and headed to the main counter and returned five minutes later and they left the shop. As soon as they exited the shop, their comms went off.

"What is it Oracle," asked Dick biting his cookie.

"Barbara is too busy crying to talk right now," responded Damian grimly.

"What happened," asked Connor at once.

"I'm sorry Connor."

"Damian what are you talking about? And where the hell is Kyle? We've been waiting for almost an hour?"

Dick sighed as he realized that Connor wasn't paying attention to Damian's tone of voice.

"Connor," said Damian sadly. "That's what this call is about. Kyle's vitals have vanished off the computer."

"And they only vanish when someone has died," responded Oracle returning. Her voice was thick with emotion.

"Impossible," said Connor. "There's no way he's dead."

"Connor hi-"

HE'S NOT DEAD!"

"Connor! We're looking at the computer right now," cried Oracle. "There's no way that he's alive. I'm sorry, but he's gone."

Dick saw a tear roll down Connor's face and was about to offer his friend comfort when there was an explosion behind them. They both turned and saw that a building was on fire.

"Sorry Dick," said Connor wiping his face. "But I'm not ignoring it this time." He jumped up and flew into the air. Dick sighed as he pulled out his grapple and utility belt and he followed.

"What's happening," yelled Oracle.

"There was an explosion," said Dick swinging through the air. "We're going to go handle it, and then head to Central City, Nightwing out."

When they arrived at the scene there was a woman covered in black and white with red eyes, and streaming white hair. She was sonic screaming as loud as she could, destroying everything in her path. Next to her a woman that was completely blue. Every time she took a step a piece of frost or ice appeared beneath her. Connor flew at the black and white one and tackled her into the ground.

"Well Superboy," said Killer Frost. "It's not like you to attack first."

There was another scream and Connor was blasted back out the crater he had just made. He crashed into a car denting it.

"Oh fuck me," groaned Dick. They didn't have the time to deal with these two. Now that they unfortunately knew about Kyle, they had to get Superman the cure.

"Banshee, Killer Frost," roared Connor. "I am NOT in the fucking mood today. I swear to god, I'll break both of your goddamned jaws if you don't leave Metropolis."

"What's the matter," asked Banshee in her raspy voice. "Mad because daddy is off killing people without you?"

Connor barred his teeth but Dick held him back by grabbing his shoulder. "Why are you guys destroying Metropolis," he asked.

"That's our business big bird," snarled Killer Frost. She extended her hand and a wave a frost flew out of her hand but Connor stopped it with his heat vision.

"Last chance," threatened the Kryptonian. "Get the fuck outta here!"

"Aww, do you miss daddy Superbrat? I think you do because you're crying."

Connor yelled and went for Killer Frost at top flight speed, but he was stopped by a wall of green fire that appeared in his path. Dick looked to the left and saw a man in a purple wizard's robe. He was so gaunt that he almost looked like a skeleton.

"Felix Faust," growled Dick.

"Hello Boy Wonder," he said. "Banshee, Killer Frost, we have business to attend to, so let's go."

"No one is going any where until we get answers," yelled Connor.

Banshee opened her mouth and screamed again but Connor avoided the blast, then they both flew into the air and began fighting. Killer Frost ran at Dick and began trying to hit him. Dick dodged all her punches and quickly tripped her.

"Did you honestly think that would work," he asked.

"_Luminus Dacto!"_

Dick turned too late and white ball of white energy hit him right in the chest. He flew into a street lamp.

"Fuck," he groaned. He felt a trickle of blood coming down the back of his head. Faust raised his hands and prepared to cast a spell, but Dick pulled out a shuriken and flung it right at him. The sorcerer dodged it just like Dick knew he would. He waited for the reverse and just before it hit him Killer Frost blasted it out of the sky. She blasted Dick's hands and feet freezing him to the ground.

"Kryptonian," Faust screamed up in the air. Connor looked down; he was holding Banshee by the hair. "Let Banshee go, or he dies."

Faster than lightning Connor was on the ground and he punched Faust right in the gut, and blasted Dick's hands free with heat vision. Before he could attack Killer Frost, she froze his face within a block of ice. Dick pulled out another shuriken and threw it right at Killer Frost catching her in the face. He broke his feet free, but then in two seconds was holding his ears as Banshee was back up. She flew over to a car, lifted it, and began hovering over Dick.

"I've got you now," she rasped. Just as she dropped the car, Connor broke free of his ice; and at top speed scooped Dick in his arms and tucked and rolled out of the way.

"You okay," Connor gasped.

"Yeah," sighed Dick getting down. "I didn't think we'd have this much trouble with them."

"Yeah no shit, but we can't let them go."

"Agreed, so I say that we go with Attack Plan Mufasa?"

"I don't want to level Metropolis Dick; I vote Attack Plan Dumbledore?"

"Unfortunately we need Kaldur to do that one, Attack Plan Yoda?"

"Fine."

"Good, when you reach her, put this on Banshee's throat." He passed Connor a small circular device.

Dick and Connor both took off running at their three enemies. Dick jumped in the air and Connor flew under him, so now it technically looked like Dick was air surfing. Connor flew straight at Banshee and tackled her again and just before he did Dick jumped in between Killer Frost and Faust and hit them both with a round house kick. Dick pulled out a container of plastique from his utility belt. He immediately slapped some onto Faust's mouth, and then kneed him in the forehead. Faust was like Zatanna in terms of spell casting, meaning that he needed to speak to recite his incantations. Killer Frost was a bit harder to take down. Dick couldn't afford to get iced again, so he ducked and weaved at every opportunity. As soon as he got close enough to her, he slapped her on the back with the heating devices the Bat Family used on Mr. Freeze. Killer Frost screamed as her body temperature began to sky rocket. By the time she was at 98.6 (regular body temperature) she was completely knocked out. Dick looked at Faust and saw he was trying to remove the Plastique but with trouble. His hands started glowing with blue fire.

"The only thing you'll do," warned Dick. "Is probably burn your damn face off if you try and remove it. Now that clay is ready to detonate at the push of a button, so if you don't sit still, we're going to see just how much magic can heal you."

Faust stopped moving and sat completely still. Suddenly there was a scream and an explosion; Banshee was flying out the sky completely covered in electricity. She crashed onto a car and it exploded, Connor flew down into the inferno and grabbed her out before any real damage happened to her.

"Nice toy," said Connor carrying Banshee in his arms. "What was that?"

"My own version of a hypersonic," said Dick with a grin. "Except mine cause shocks."

Connor walked up to Faust and lifted him by his shirt into the air.

"Why are you here," he yelled. Faust could only muffle his yells. Connor was about to throw him when he looked back. A large dust storm was headed their way and it was coming fast. Faust pushed off Connor and tried to run but Dick threw a shuriken at the back of his head knocking him out. The tornado got close and it tacked Connor and lifted him into the air.

"SUPEY," yelled Wally. "I missed you!"

"Wally," gasped Connor.

"Oh my god," said Dick. "You son of a bitch, I'm so glad you aren't hurt."

"Nice to see you too bro." Wally put Connor down and then headed over to the villains. "Oh shit," he muttered. "Well this is not good."

"Why not," asked Connor.

"They're going to kill me."

"Who's going to kill you?"

"Welllll-"

Suddenly there was a growl; Dick was pounced and the next thing he knew he was on his back and Cheetah was holding him down. He looked to the side and saw that Bizarro had Connor pinned to the ground with his foot.

"Mmmm Boy Wonder #1," she said seductively. She ran her barbed tongue up his neck up to his earlobe. "Have I ever told you that I fantasize about you naked between my thighs?"

"Is that so," asked Dick with a smile. "Well I'm flattered Cheetah truly but I already have a girlfriend who puts out on the regular. Not to mention I don't have an animal fetish."

"Are sure about that? I can do things that a human can't."

"Like spit up hairballs and give me Herpes and fleas at the same time?"

Cheetah licked Dick's ear sensually again and then using her talon on her index finger sliced his T-shirt open down the middle. She ran her hand down his torso.

"All I want is one night of pleasure."

"And all I want is for you to get off of me."

"You say get off, but other parts of you say stay on."

Dick being the acrobat he was, used his legs and grabbed Cheetah's neck and twisted her off of him. He rolled to the side, landed on her back. Then he pulled out a shuriken, pulled her hair back, and placed the weapon under her neck.

"This your idea of foreplay," she asked.

"Aren't you funny," growled Dick back. "Trust me kitty, if this was foreplay, you'd be blushing and meowing right now." Dick looked at Connor who had broken free of Bizarro and had the doppelganger in arm lock. Wally however was standing next to the Ultra Humanite, Captain Cold, Killer Croc and worst of all the Joker. Yet he wasn't harmed at all.

"What in the fuck is going on," asked Dick.

"Oh Bird Brain," said Joker. "Using naughty words, Batsy will spank."

"Oh dear," sighed Humanite rubbing his head. "I knew things would get off on the wrong foot."

"No kidding," agreed Wally. "Dick, Connor let them go, we have to talk."

Dick slowly let Cheetah go and she winked at him as she went to stand by Wally and the rest of the villains.

"This better be good Wally," snarled Connor.

**A/N - I think it's time that Kaldur breaks free from Kabai's grasp don't you? He'll meet an interesting character and then have to make an important decision.**


	85. A visit from a God

**A/N - much longer than this morning's chapter by almost 2k. I think you're going to like how it ends, and I hope it's not too violent for you guys.**

**Enjoy!**

"PUSH FORWARD," ordered Jin.

Kaldur's group of soldiers were in the middle of a bank heist. This had nothing to do with Darkseid's orders, just Kabai's own selfishness. She was after all technically King Orrin's new arch enemy, she just hadn't revealed her true intentions to him yet. Kaldur was in the back masked as usual just waiting for the soldiers to be finished in the vault. Once the bank was under their control, Kaldur ordered all of the people and workers to be sent out unharmed. Unfortunately for him one of the workers pressed a button and two minutes after everyone was thrown out, SWAT teams arrived in full force and right now it was a shootout.

"Surrender," yelled the Police Chief from behind an overturned desk. "You are hopelessly outnumbered."

Kaldur sighed, raised a hand into the air and cried," _ganzu biraitsu."_ Beams of white energy shot out of his palm into the air and then fell inside the bank like wildfire. "Jin," said Kaldur speaking into his radio. "How much fucking longer? The police are here."

"Uh forgive me Kaldur sir," replied Jin from the bank vault. "It'll be about a minute more." Suddenly all of the police got up and exited the bank.

"What the hell," said a guy next to Kaldur. Kaldur went to stand in the opening and then he saw a line of officers all holding machine guns preparing to fire on order. Playtime was officially over and they needed to leave.

Kaldur took a deep breath and said,_" mokerudo."_ He closed his mouth and when he re-opened it, he blew out a smokescreen. The soldiers began firing and Kaldur dodged and got under cover. He hated that spell, left his throat dry for hours. Jin re-appeared at his side a second later, his crew holding bags of money. "_Zaker,"_ he rasped pointing at the back wall. Lightning shot from his hand and the wall exploded creating a large hole. "Eveyone back to the ship now!"

**Later that Night**

Kaldur opened the door to his room and saw that Adam was sitting on his bed. Adam was the one person on the ship he could actually talk to; the only one who he could call a true friend.

"Hey kiddo," sighed Kaldur ruffling his hair. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing," said Adam going in his pockets. "I just wanted to give you something." Adam pulled out a Susan B. Anthony coin and pressed in into Kaldur's hands. "Here you go."

"Why give me this," asked Kaldur.

"It's my lucky coin. It was the last thing that my mom gave me before I was taken away from her."

"Adam, just how old are you anyways?"

"Seven."

"And when did you last see your mother?"

"When I was four."

Kaldur sighed and added another reason on his "Reasons to kill Kabai list". Stealing children from their parents was the evil epitome of evil.

"I'll tell you what Adam," said Kaldur pushing the coin back into his hand. "You take the coin and hold on to it, and if you pray really really hard, I'm sure that you'll see your mother again some day."

"You sure you don't want it," asked Adam.

"I'm positive. It was the last thing your mother ever gave to you, hold on to it forever, and maybe you'll see her again someday."

Adam got up and hugged Kaldur around the mid-section. Kaldur was hesitant to give him a hug, but he couldn't resist. And inevitably, Kaldur could feel the tears forcing themselves into his eyes. He missed his boys so much. The door suddenly burst open and a guard grabbed Adam by the ear.

"Where's my dinner boy," he roared.

Kaldur grabbed the guard by the arm and put him into an arm bar exerting a lot of force.

"Let him go or lose the arm," ordered Kaldur. The guard obeyed at once and Kaldur kicked him out of his room literally. "Now get the fuck away!" The guard moving with haste, obeyed. Kaldur looked at Adam and saw that he was sitting on the bed, holding his ear crying. Kaldur sat on the bed and put an arm around him.

"I hate it here," he whimpered.

"I know kid," answered Kaldur. "I do too."

**1 hour later**

Kaldur was slowly taking his time walking to Kabai's cabin. No doubt she was only calling him so he could make a report about the bank, and then she'd use Kaldur for her usual night time entertainment. When he entered the cabin his heart dropped as Adam was sitting on the floor with a nosebleed crying. His shirt had been removed, and his body was covered in black and blue bruises. The guard who Kaldur attacked earlier, was leaning against the wall. He smiled at Kaldur and then kissed his knuckles which had blood on them. Kaldur barred his teeth and made a noise like a Great White Shark his hands burning with green fire.

"I really hope you've enjoyed living," he spat at the guard. "Because for putting your hands on him I'm going to make you beg for death."

"Enough Kaldur'ahm," said Kabai coming out her bathroom with a pink robe on. She walked over to him and planted a kiss on his lips causing him to glare at her. Then she pointed to Adam. "Who is this boy to you?"

Kaldur looked at Adam and said," you should know who he is because you appointed him. He's my servant."

Kabai slapped him hard and busted his healing lip again. "He's your slave not a servant," she growled. "Say it."

"He's my slave not a servant," repeated Kaldur struggling to control his temper.

"Then why was a slave in your quarters without your permission?"

"He had my permission."

Kabai punched him across the jaw this time. "Don't lie to me," she yelled.

Kaldur spit a globule of blood on the ground inches away from her feet and said," I'm not."

"Yes you fucking are! The rule on my ship is that slave's are never allowed within their Master's quarters unattended. The punishment for it is death."

"That's a bit harsh for a child!"

"He needs to learn his place in the world."

"HE'S NOT LIVING IN THE FUCKING WORLD! BEING YOUR SLAVE ON THIS PISSHOLE OF A SHIP IS NOT LIVING IN THE FUCKING WORLD!"

"Lower your tone now," ordered the guard.

Kaldur snarled and grabbed the guard and pushed him up against the wall and held him there with his right forearm. With his left hand he put it right in the guy's face and it started crackling. It was lightning time.

"Release Jax at once Kaldur'ahm," said Kabai.

Kaldur took a very deep breath, counted to ten mentally, and then he let Jax go who began immediately rubbing his throat. He turned to look back at Kabai.

"I'm begging you," pleaded Kaldur. "Please do not do this, he's just a little boy."

"Who broke my rules," said Kabai with a smile turning around. "He dies at sunrise." Kaldur looked on the ground as Adam silently cried. "And you will be the one to do it."

That snapped Kaldur's attention back.

"Why me," he asked in shock.

"Your slave was within your room so therefore he must be punished at your hands."

"You're seriously asking me, a father, to kill a child? That's extra cruel even for you."

"Maybe, but you're still going to do it."

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!"

"You kill him, or I kill your son Kaldur'ahm. Now do you still wish to be a father or just an uncle? It's your choice." Kaldur looked at the ground and pathetically realized that he was in another impossible decision. He simply hung his head in defeat. "Jax," said Kabai. "Take this little meat sack, and place him in one of the holding cells. Preferably one that is pitch black."

Kaldur felt like shit as Adam began screaming, and he knew why. The boy was absolutely terrified of the dark. Whenever he slept in Kaldur's room, the Atlantean always made sure that a candle was burning for his sake. He looked away as Jax dragged Adam out of the room by his hair.

"Shut the door," she spat at him. Kaldur rolled his eyes and kicked it shut as hard as he could so that it slammed. He had even left a small dent in it. He watched as she got a bottle of alcohol out.

"Let me at least stay with him until he goes to sleep," asked Kaldur softly. "He's afraid of the dark."

"No. Tomorrow he's going to be taking the biggest sleep of them all. He should want to stay awake tonight."

"Kabai please just let-"

"NO YOU WILL DO AS I COMMAND!"

Kaldur threw his hands into the air in defeat and just glared at her.

"You know I didn't think it was possible," said Kaldur folding his arms and leaning against the door.

"For what," she asked pouring herself a drink.

"To hate someone the way that I hate you."

"Please Kaldur if you want to have sex just so say, you don't have to compliment me." She turned around and smiled that sick smile at him. "What say we just skip the report tonight." She drained her glass and flung it against the wall and it shattered. Kabai walked up to him and began kissing his neck slowly. She tore his shirt open and quickly removed it. She ran her tongue across his lips and all the way down to his neck, and finally Kabai kissed his chest while squeezing his butt.

"Are you mad Kaldur'ahm," she asked between kisses.

"I'm pissed," he replied at once. "I hate you."

"Would you kill me if you had the chance?"

"Instantly."

"Good," she said tearing off the remainder of his clothing. She ran her hands over every inch of his naked body causing him to shudder in disgust. "I'm get turned on a lot more when I know you're hating me."

Kaldur growled and grabbed Kabai by her neck and threw her against the wall and began kissing her neck. She moaned a bit before pushing him on the bed. She tore all her clothes off and climbed on top of him then winked. Kaldur glared at her before he kissed her again and proceeded with his most hated task.

**2 hours later**

Kaldur was looking in a blue room. He looked down and saw that he was fully clothed. He looked and at the end of the room there was a man sitting on a throne that had two Great White Sharks floating next to it. As Kaldur got closer he saw that the man was shirtless with a tan and wearing shorts and sandals. He had black wavy hair to his shoulders, and a salt and pepper beard. He had blood red eyes.

"Rough night young man," he asked. "You look awful."

"You don't know the half of it," Kaldur answered back. "My life is crap right now."

"Why? Because you have to kill the only friend you've had on the ship? Because you don't know where Tejay and Crassius are? Or because you allowed yourself to fall in love again only to have your heart completely shattered to pieces?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Don't you recognize me Kaldur'ahm?"

Kaldur looked and saw that next to him was a glowing red trident. In Atlantean Mythology that was the sign of Gaxkang, The God of Sharks and Vengeance. He was talking with a God but with the mood he was in tonight, Kaldur felt no reason to be polite.

"What do you want," asked Kaldur rudely.

"So much for your politeness," said Gaxkang stroking his beard. "I thought you were reknown for it. And here I was going to grant you a favor?"

"Ain't that a bitch."

"Excuse me?"

"The Gods have been fucking me senseless for 5 years, and now you guys decide to do me a favor?"

"You think that the Gods care not for you Kaldur?"

"You let the only woman I ever wanted to spend my life with, and the mother of my son die a horrible death; my former best friend is still in a coma, and the woman I thought I could fall in love with is a crazy bitch who kidnapped my kids. I repeat, I have been getting fucked senseless by the Gods for years!"

"You have a point with the other Gods but not me. True vengeance is very slow and must take time to be calculated, that way it can be oh so sweet. But in rare occasons a quick revenge is acceptable. When your precious Tula died I granted you quick retribution, Connor got a quick revenge on Metallo when he believed M'Gann to be dead. And as an example for true vengeance, well you'd shake with fright if I told you what Dick wants to do to Jason."

"So why can't I have a quick revenge now?"

"You can't always take the easy way young man. You have to learn lessons in life. Ask yourself this question Kaldur'ahm: what do you hate about Kabai the most?"

Still glaring at the God of Vengeance, Kaldur did as he asked and thought. What did he most about Kabai the most?Lying to him about who she really was, kidnapping his boys and Black Canary, ripping people from their families, hurting others, and basically raping him at least twice a night. There were so many reasons that he hated her it was hard to choose. But all of those things paled in comparision to why he truly hated her.

"I hate her voice," said Kaldur. "I can't stand it."

"See," said Gaxkang tossing the Great Whites some chum. "You had to think about it, and if you were to do something about her voice what would it be?"

"I think I'll let it be a surprise."

"You're learning quickly my boy, and as such I'll give you some well earned advice. Your friend Garth isn't in a coma."

"You mean he's woken up?!"

"Don't confuse my words Kaldur'ahm I didn't say that, he's still comatose. However just know that it's not a coma that ails him." Kaldur thought for a second. If Garth wasn't in a coma, then why the hell had it seemed like he was in one for months? "Our time is at an end this night Atlantean," said Gaxkang. "Your children are going to be perfect agents of vengeance. Why with the amount of pain they've gone through they'll be power houses. They say hi by the way."

"What do you mean pain," asked Kaldur at once. "And when did you speak with them? What did you talk about? Are they okay?"

Gaxkang smiled and snapped his fingers and the entire room spun in circles. Kaldur woke into a pitch black room and raced to the bathroom and puked.

"Are you okay baby," said Kabai standing behind him rubbing his back.

"Don't call me baby," growled Kaldur standing up from the toilet. He pushed past her, went to his side of the bed, grabbed his pants and threw them on.

"I told you that you were staying in here tonight."

"I'm coming back, I just wish to speak with Adam one last time." Kabai glared at him and then she got back into the bed.

"30 minutes and then be back here."

Kaldur nodded and left before she could change her mind. He walked to the fourth deck. He grabbed a torch and walked to the cell all the way at the end. Adam was in the dirtiest and darkest cell. Kaldur could hear him crying as he approached. Adam was curled up in a corner with no clothes on. As the cell lit up from the torch, Kaldur saw that he was sitting with even more bruises and cuts. Kaldur literally felt his heart drop to see the boy like that. Children shouldn't have to live in hell like this. No one should.

"Adam," he croaked softly. "Adam it's me Kaldur." Adam didn't even look at him. He just turned away and curled up more. "Adam, listen to me. I don't know how, or when, but I promise you that I'm going to get you out of here alive. You're not going to die and I'm not going to let them kill the only friend I've had here, okay?"

Adam looked at Kaldur with his bruised face and said," you promise?"

"I promise on my son and nephew's lives."

Adam nodded and said," thank you."

Kaldur smiled at him and slowly headed back upstairs. When he got back to Kabai's room; she was sitting up on the bed cross-legged with the lights on in a pink robe waiting impatiently.

"It made no sense to talk to him Kaldur'ahm," she said. "You're still going to kill him. All you did was give him false hope and waste your fucking time." Kaldur simply ignored her. "Take off your pants, I'm feeling wide awake again and need some help getting tired."

Kaldur groaned and as he reached to remove his clothing the door burst open. A man burst through the door with damaged soldier's armor. He was missing an arm, bleeding from a cut on his forehead, and caked from head to toe in mud and twigs. Not to mention he smelled like smoke and rotten trees.

"Tokama," she said getting off the bed. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Prisoners milady," he grunted.

"You let slaves do that to you? You dumbass. Well round up the ones who were responsible, and we'll add them to the list of slaves Kaldur is going to kill in the morning." Kaldur glared but remained silent. "Now if there's nothing else, I'm about to get laid again, so you need to get out."

"But there is something milady. It wasn't slaves that did this to me, it was a little boy."

Now Kabai and Kaldur both had looks of confusion on their faces. Tokama was about 6 foot 4, 245 lbs, and all muscle. Yet a little boy attacked him and critically injured him this bad? Something wasn't adding up.

"A human child did this to you," asked Kaldur in shock. "Was he on steroids?"

"He wasn't human sir," choked Tokama. "You see I was... hmmm that's real funny."

"You got your ass kicked by a kid Tokama," barked Kabai. "I'd like to know what's so damn funny!"

"Well milady... it's just... the kid that fucked me up looked an awful lot like him."

Kaldur eyes nearly popped out of his head. It couldn't be true, there was no way.

"Kaldur'ahm leave us," snarled Kabai.

"Tokama, did he have blond hair like me," asked Kaldur walking towards him ignoring Kabai. "Huh did he? Hurry up and spit it out!"

"Uh I don't," stuttered Tokama.

"ANSWER ME NOW OR YOU DIE! THE BOY WHO DID THIS TO YOU DID HE HAVE BLOND HAIR?"

"Yes he had blond hair sir."

Kabai pressed something on her bedside table and said," Jax escort Kaldur back to his room at once."

This was his only chance so Kaldur knew that he had to move quickly. He grabbed Tokama by his throat and forced him to his knees and growled," were the two boys and blond haired woman alive when you left?"

"Yes and no sir," grunted Tokama. "See the little dark one tricked us into letting them stretch. I even got to sleep with the blond, but it was all a ruse by the boy. The next morning he blew up the whole damn house up with some weird clay, killed most of my men, and did this to me. I barely managed to catch up with them in the forest, and when I did, I saw the blond haired woman get shot three times. Eventually she died, and about a minute later 5 people came and surrounded the little boys."

"What people?"

"I swear to the Goddess I don't know sir, but one of them had a weird blue armor with wings. And then after seeing the long haired boy blast three of my men into hell, I got my ass out of there."

"But you said they were with someone in blue?"

"LEAVE US KALDUR, TOKAMA SHUT UP!"

"Yes sir," answered Tokama. He feared Kaldur a lot more than Kabai right now. "It was blue armor and he had wings, on my oath."

"Jaime," gasped Kaldur letting go of Tokama's throat. He sighed with relief. The boys were safe. Kaldur let tears of happiness fall out for their freedom and of sadness for Dinah who he knew had sacrificed herself protecting them. He sniffed real hard and wiped his eyes. Then he turned his head towards his most hated enemy. That was why Gaxkang had visited him tonight. Vengeance was now his.

"_Reis,"_ cried Kaldur. A blue black ball of darkness flew at Kabai and slammed her against the wall hard, knocking her out. Jax entered the room a second later and Kaldur grabbed him by the throat. Kaldur placed his mouth right next to Jax's ear. "Have I ever told you I hate that bitch way you part your hair," he whispered. "It makes you look like a fucking woman." In once quick motion he killed Jax by snapping his neck. He looked at Tokama who was cowering on the ground. "Get off this ship now," he snarled. "Find something to do with what's left of your miserable life that doesn't involve hurting others."

Tokama nodded his head, and Kaldur sped out the room immediately rushing downstairs to Deck Four. As Adam's guard got in his way, Kaldur smashed his face into the bars of the cell killing him and splattering his clothes with blood. Kaldur opened Adam's through sheer brute force causing the scared boy to look up. Kaldur picked him up in his arms and hugged him.

"I told you I'd save you," he whispered. Adam responded by embracing Kaldur as hard as he could around the neck. Kaldur took a small second and slowly healed some of the bruises and cuts on Adam. He wasn't as good as Zatanna with healing magic but it would do for now. "C'mon," said Kaldur putting him down and giving him his clothes back. "We have a lot more people to free."

It was chaos as they left the holding cells. Any guard that got in Kaldur's way was killed without hesitation. Anyone who backed off, he spared them and didn't touch them. He came back to Kabai's room with Adam and saw that she was up. He raised his hands and they began crackling with lightning.

"You're going to kill me in front a child Kaldur'ahm," she asked. "That's not your style."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of right now bitch," he spat at her. "Dealing with you and your soldiers, stealing people from their families, fucking you night after night, and worst of all hearing you talk. I'm a little unstable right now and I think ending your existence will make me feel better."

"So Kaldur think you've got me beat?"

"Unless you have other plans."

"That's funny, I think I do. Computer activate slave riot plan #1A."

**"Password required."**

"Kaldur'ahm."

**"Password accepted."**

Sirens began blaring throughout the ship.

"What did you do," growled Kaldur.

"My entire crew is Atlantean," she explained. "In ten minutes every window on this ship will open. We Atlanteans will be fine sure, but the humans… hmmm have they learned to breathe underwater yet?"

"Fuck," cried Kaldur through clenched teeth. Vengeance was slow and needed time he thought remembering Gaxkang's words. But a quick revenge was acceptable. He walked up to Kabai and grabbed her by her throat. Kaldur had on his first smile in days.

"I'm not going to miss doing this one bit," he cried. He pressed his lips to hers as hard as he could. All he could feel was his tongue on hers. That's just what he wanted. He released her with a large wet smack.

"You're seriously not going to miss that," she asked out of breath.

"Gross," cried Adam.

Kaldur looked at Adam not wanting him to see this. "Cover your eyes," he ordered. Once Adam wasn't looking he said out of breath," well what are you waiting for bitch? Give me one for the road."

Kabai practically hit his tonsils with her tongue this time. Kaldur pushed her up against a wall and ran his hands down her body; lifting her legs against the wall. Kaldur waited and then when she wasn't suspecting he struck and bit down on the middle of her tongue hard. Kabai began moaning in pain. She began punching his chest with her hand but she couldn't escape. She tried to knee him downstairs but Kaldur was ready. He carried her and forced them both to fall back on the bed. He positioned himself top of her and held her wrist down with his hands so she couldn't move at all. He was way too heavy for her to lift. After about two minutes of biting down, Kaldur crunched down real hard and he felt something break off and his mouth filled with blood at once. He got up and spat out blood and half her tongue. All Kabai could do was scream her head off. She was making muffled sounds, but without a tongue, she couldn't talk. It was a musical symphony to his ears.

"You bit her tongue off," asked Adam in shock looking on the ground. "Cool."

"Biting her tongue off is cool," said Kaldur wiping the blood of his mouth. "But you thought kissing was nasty?"

"Well kissing is nasty."

"Come on violent guy, we need to free everyone." As they were leaving the room Kaldur turned back and said sarcastically with a dark smile," biting you always was such a turn on for me Kabai." She responded by spazzing out on the ground, blood gushing from her mouth.

Freeing the slaves wasn't hard at all. At night time they were all placed into one enormous cage. Kaldur went to the submarines control room and forced them to surface. Because the ship crew was all Atlantean there was no need for life boats. He could see land. It was nothing for him to swim that distance but for emaciated starving people, it was impossible. Kaldur jumped off the ship onto the water and focusing his magic he was standing on top the water. Then he concentrated, for he needed to get everyone out alive.

"_Seioshi,"_ he cried. An enormous white dome appeared around him. He looked at Adam. "JUMP! The shield will protect you." Kaldur was happy that Adam jumped first. He jumped onto the shield and sank with it, and four seconds later he was inside walking on the water's surface too. One by one everyone jumped in and after a slow walk Kaldur finally got them to the mainland safe. He collapsed to his knees and found his back was being rubbed by Adam.

"You did it," he exclaimed. "You saved us all."

The kid was the happiest Kaldur had ever seen him. Suddenly a woman shrieked and ran over to him. She was just as filthy as Adam, but still hugged him. She was very beautiful. When Adam looked at her, he began crying.

"You know her Adam," he asked.

"This is my mom," he said. "I didn't even know you were on the ship."

"I was Kabai's cook," she explained shaking Kaldur's hand. "She told me that if I ever made contact with you she'd kill you."

"Well," said Kaldur with a smile. "You don't have to worry about her giving orders anymore."

"Mommy, Kaldur bit her tongue off," exclaimed Adam. "But he didn't kill her."

"You're a kind soul to leave her alive Mr. Kaldur," she said.

"Don't worry, I'm still going to kill her. But right now, there are two boys that I need to find." Kaldur raised his hands and cried," ZAKERUGA_!"_ The lightning spell flew out his hand but this time it spiraled. He let it shine in the air for about thirty seconds.

"Why do that," asked Adam.

"Because anyone who saw that is going to head over this way being nosy, they can help you guys."

Kaldur headed over to the water and prepared to water surf. He looked for the submarine but it had vanished. He had won his and Kabai's battle, and he damn sure was going to win the war too. As soon as his foot contacted with the water he felt himself being hugged from behind. He turned and saw Adam.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome kid," he said patting his head. "Take care of your mother."

"Promise."

Kaldur waved to the people as he saw police lights. He jumped on the water, commanded the waves to send him forward, and began moving at high speed. He placed a comm. in his ear he stole from one of the soldiers he killed and tuned it to the Team's secret channel. Please work he thought.

"Oracle can you hear me," he said.

"Kaldur," she asked at once. "Kaldur is that you?"

"Barbara I am so happy to hear from you."

"Hold on, I am going to triangulate on your position, and send a rescue team."

"Not necessary I managed to escape."

"We had no idea that Miranda was going to take the boys."

"Her name is Kabai and right now the boys are the least of her worries."

"You killed her?"

"She's still alive for now."

"Well just know the boys are safe and are with Zatanna's team in Star City."

"That's great news, am I near that city?"

"No you're near Connor, Dick, and Wally."

"Wally's alive?!

"Yes, and he's unfortunately made some new friends."

"Why is it unfortunate?"

"You'll see when you get there, but you should know that Black Canary and Kyle are dead."

"Damn it! I only escaped because I heard what the boys and Canary did, but I didn't know that Kyle was gone too. Shit this sucks."

"His death wont be in vain."

"No it wont. I'll meet up with Connor and Dick and get more information from them."

"Right… and Kaldur, it's good to have you back."

"Good to be back Oracle, Aqualad out."

Aqualad didn't want to spend another minute without seeing Tejay and Crassius, but the world came first. The fight for Earth was going down, and he was damn sure going to make sure that he helped to end it.

Aqualad clenched his fist and let out a roar of success as the waves propelled him faster. He was back in the game.

**A/N - that's right people he bit the bitch's tongue off. Hope you liked it and hope it wasn't too gruesome.**


	86. Captured Again

**A/N - I think that it's time for someone else to get captured.**

**Enjoy!**

Jaime watched silently as the Team quickly buried Dinah under a tree. According to the boys this Oak Tree was her favorite within the entire forest. The boys both stood there with not one single tear dropping. The faces they had on were really quite scary for six year olds. When they finished, Crassius raised his index finger and a beam of blue light shot from it. When he finished engraving the tree Jaime read what it said.

"_Here's lies Dinah Lee, our friend, our teacher, our mother."_

"It's not safe here," said Tejay turning around and walking. "We need to move."

"You're right," agreed M'Gann. We need to drop you two off with Oracle, and then make our way towards Central City."

"We aren't going by Oracle," said Crassius catching up with his brother. "We're going with you, and we're going to put an end to this Light once and for all."

"You boys are too young," said Barda. "You'll only be in our way."

"That remains to be seen," replied Tejay. "Either keep up with us or get left behind."

Jaime looked at Zatanna and she shrugged her shoulders. Nothing good could come from letting them stay, and Kaldur would kill them if anything happened to the twins.

"Guys," said Artemis. "Oracle just messaged me, Kaldur's safe, and he's headed towards the Metropolis group."

The twins simply kept walking ahead as though they hadn't even heard Kaldur's name. They were moving in perfect sync together, and it was scary. Something was very wrong with them.

"_It seems the death of the Canary woman has caused a change within them," said Hidan. "I have never witnessed them behave in this manner Jaime Reyes. Even I find this rather disturbing."_

Jaime silently agreed as the boys led the way out of the forest. When they finally reached the main part of Star City again, Zatanna stopped the group and she addressed the twins.

"Okay boys," she said. "I'm sorry but I have to send you back to Oracle. We're going to be fighting some really dangerous enemies. You'll only be in the way from this point on."

"Zatanna we respect you alot," started Tejay.

"And we don't want you to get hurt," finished Crassius.

-"But if you get in our way"

-"It is sure to happen."

Jaime was actually scared now; he'd never seen the boys act in this manner. They were speaking in perfect sync, standing in perfect sync, and staring at them with looks of pure anger. It was almost as if they were possessed by something. But what?

"What would Kaldur say about you boys behavior," asked Barda.

"Right I could care less what my father thinks," responded Tejay.

"The only thing important is vengeance," cried Crassius. "Now if you four aren't going to fight with us, you're against us. And you don't want that."

Crassius started levitating with his eyes began glowing red. He let out a grunt, and his hands were engulfed in emerald colored flames. Tejay's ice sword appeared and he raised it preparing to use it. His eyes were glowing red also. They were both growling at the five some.

"Look at yourselves," shrieked Barda. "What's happening to you two?"

They both glared at her and didn't respond. M'Gann put her hands to her head and her eyes glowed green, but nothing happened.

"Trying to knock us out M'Gann," snarled Tejay.

"Terrible just terrible," said Crassius wagging a finger. He extended his hand out and yelled," _garon."_

A ball of green fire flew from his hand and blasted M'Gann right in her stomach sending her flying into a car. Artemis drew her bow, knotched an arrow and aimed at them.

"Don't make me do this," she threatened.

Tejay flung a knife at her and it passed right through her bowstring destroying her bow. "Pathetic," he spat out. "Every last one of you."

"We do not need them brother," said Crassius. "We'll exact vengeance in our own."

Jaime and Barda ran at both of the children. The two heroes both circled the twins unsure if they should attack. Before they could make a decision, Tejay and Crassius began assaulting them with fire and sword. Left with no choice, Jaime and Barda defended themselves. Crassius caught the weak punch Barda threw at him and smiled darkly at her.

"Look at you," he teased. "You can hit almost as hard as Superboy and Wonder Girl and yet you're afraid to hit me just because of what Kaldur will think of you. Foolish idiot." Changing elements, Crassius reeled back and with a fist full of lightning hitting Barda right in the face sending her flying back. "If you attack an enemy, you do it with the sole purpose of destroying him."

Jaime wasn't fairing much better with Tejay. Jaime would go to kick or punch the kid, but found that he just couldn't bring himself to hit him. Finally Tejay hopped over him and with the tip of his sword stabbed Jaime in the back where the Scarab mark was. Jaime felt a shock go through his body, and then he lost all sense of feeling and fell down immobile.

"_He shut us down," barked Hidan._

"No shit," responded Jaime. "Get us back online."

"_It will take sometime."_

Jaime looked on paralyzed as the two boys faced off with Zatanna.

"This isn't you guys," she said tears in her eyes. "What happened to the little boys that were always happy?"

"They died when the only woman who cared for them died," snarled Crassius.

"We all care about you," responded Artemis walking up to Tejay. "We would all gladly die to keep you guys alive." Tejay ran up to Artemis and chopped her in the stomach so hard that she spat out blood. She fell to her knees and he grabbed her by the throat and squeezed. "Please... Tejay... don't do it."

"_Peels," _cried Zatanna pointing a hand at Tejay. Nothing at all.

"Don't bother," teased Tejay. "Your pathetic magic has no effect on us at all. We have been touched by a God and you all are our inferiors." Tejay flung Artemis and she crashed into Zatanna. "Come brother, it is obvious that they're not going to help us."

"Hidan are we back up," asked Jaime.

"_Almost," he replied. "I need more time."_

"Tejay, Crassius," bluffed Jaime. "What if we help you guys?"

"It's too late," replied Crassius. "You all have proven where your loyalties lie, and they do not lie with us. We shall do this on our own."

"You're only small boys," said Barda. "You can't defeat the enemy."

"We defeated you," Tejay reminded her. "And this is us not even trying at the moment."

"Vengeance shall be ours," growled Crassius.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning crackled and in it's place there was a woman in a red dress, with heels, and brown in a ponytail.

"OMG I just had to come," she said in an obvious Southern accent. "There is just so much hate in this area, makes a girl want to come right out of her pants."

"Who are you," asked Jaime slowly standing up.

"Weshra at your service," she said bowing. "I am a Lord or a Lady of Chaos."

"Chaos Lord," said Zatanna. "Why are you here?"

"Oh for the usual honeypie reasons to cause strife and mischief." Weshra walked over to the two twins. "That hate is coming from you little biscuits? How precious, I could just eat y'all up." Tejay and Crassius glared at her, then both turned and left not wanting to speak with Weshra. "Oh my goodness! So rude with no manners or Southern hospitality at all. Well I guess that's what happens when Gaxkang gets his hands onto people."

"_Who is Gaxkang," asked Hidan._

Jaime would've answered but he didn't have the slightest idea.

"Well," continued Weshra putting on a coat red lipstick. "I'm here for a reason so let's get to it." She raised her hands and everyone was suddenly tied in ropes and floating in the air.

"What do you want," yelled Barda.

"Well sugah, I lost a bet with Klarion the Witch Boy back on our side, and he said the next time I visited the Earth plane; I was to join with the Light. Now I've been ordered to wipe you all out."

"We haven't seen Klarion in years," screamed M'Gann.

"I didn't say that you saw Klarion sweetie," said Weshra wagging a finger. She pointed at the twins and said," but these two saw him, and sent him back to the Chaos plane in record time. Boy was he pissed, I mean after all he's a laughing stock now." Weshra snapped her fingers and the boys were suddenly covered in ropes too. They had so many ropes on them you couldn't even tell they were under there but there was obvious struggling.

"_Eerf em," _cried Zatanna. The ropes jumped off her body and she fell to the ground. "Let them go Weshra."

"I've heard a lot about you Zatanna Zatara," said Weshra taking out a mirror. She applied a coat of red lipstick. "Took out Morgan and Mordred, Wotan, not to mention your daddy is still Doctor Fate. But I hope you don't think you're in my league."

Jaime donned the armor of the Blue Beetle and cut through his bonds.

"Warp Cannon deploy," cried Blue Beetle.

"_Erif nrub nordluac elbbub,"_ screamed Zatanna.

Warp Cannon mixed with a fire spell created a purple beam coated in purple flames and they both headed for Weshra. She shot a black beam of energy from her hands ands and the two beams collided in mid-air. Suddenly there was a roar and behind Weshra a large beam of red light shot into the air. The twins were freed from their ropes. Tejay was crouched on the ground with his ice sword slung over his back, and Crassius was floating in the air with green fire on his fists. Both their eyes were glowing red.

"_The level of energy coming from them is incalculable," screamed Hidan._

Crassius screamed and cried out,"_RIOR REIS!"_ A green beam with purple spirals shot out both his hands and headed for Weshra and blasted her right in the back, allowing Blue Beetle and Zatanna's attack to overwhelm her.

"Did you guys do it," asked Barda running up with M'Gann.

"Well duh they didn't do it!" The ground shook and Weshra popped from underneath it. "Those little stingrays are nasty," she said pointing at the boys. "And very dangerous." Weshra raised her hands again and the sky clouded over and two seconds later; Lightning struck them all one by one, and one by one they fell.

"_Systems have malfunctioned," cried Hidan. "1 hour before reboot commences."_

Damn it thought Jaime. He was absolutely useless right now. He could see that Barda was the first to respond and she was slowly getting up, as well as Zatanna. Artemis and M'Gann were completely out of it, but the boys seemed to be almost unharmed. Jaime could see Zatanna glowing with a purple aura and he knew what was coming next. One by one the souls of the underworld began appearing. The air suddenly grew hot and there was a blast of gold and one of Doctor Fate's ankhs appeared in the air.

Just as he flew through it he shouted," ZATANNA NO!"

But it was too late, she sent the souls flying at Weshra and they engulfed her causing her to fall down. At first Jaime could hear her screaming and then screams turned into laughter. Weshra stood up and the souls rotated around her.

"Aww," she said grabbing a soul. "Momma loves you too."

"What the hell," grumbled Jaime. "What's going on?"

"Why didn't the souls work," gasped Zatanna.

"Well angel fish," said Weshra. "I invented the Gem of Diablo; so it's only natural that the souls won't attack me. I'm surprised you didn't tell her that small bit of information years ago Nabu."

"Why are you here Weshra," growled Doctor Fate. "You have no place on the Earth plane."

"And you do Bucket Head? You were always such a stick up the ass even when we were dating."

"You made your choice long ago sorceress."

"You're right I did, I chose Chaos after we graduated school and you chose Order." Weshra extended a hand towards Zatanna and the young sorceress was pulled towards her. "I'm surprised Doctor, why didn't you inform the child the dangers of possessing my souls?"

"There were no dangers-"

"As long as I stayed off this plane, but now that I'm here; she's as good as mine. I can completely control her, why I could make her snap her neck if I wanted." Weshra looked at Zatanna. Zatanna put on hand at the top of her head, and one under her chin.

"LET HER GO," shouted Doctor Fate.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me Nabu," Weshra yelled back.

"You're a coward," cried Tejay from below.

"No guts at all," said Crassius.

Doctor Fate flew in front the boys and asked," what has happened to the both of you? Your auras aren't light and warm anymore; they're dark and cold."

"We'll trade you Weshra," said Crassius ignoring Doctor Fate. "Take my brother and me for Zatanna."

"No," shouted M'Gann and Jaime together.

"You two can't do this," cried Artemis.

"Children mean nothing to me," said Weshra. She placed her hands behind her head and floated in the air while relaxing. "What else do you got honeycup?"

Doctor Fate looked up and said," you can have me for Zatanna."

"What do you mean," she asked taking out her hand mirror again.

"I'll give you my familiar which is the helmet, and in return, Zatanna goes free."

"Nabu no," cried Zatanna. "You can't sacrifice yourself to her."

"Silence Zatanna! Think about it Weshra, the Helmet of Fate within your grasp. Preventing any human from becoming Doctor Fate to combat you. No other Chaos Lord would pass up this chance."

"And neither will I," she giggled. "I accept your deal Nabu, give me the Helmet of Fate, and I'll free Zatanna."

"Swear it upon the ancient terms of Order and Chaos."

"We used to date two millennium ago Nabu, don't you trust me?" Doctor Fate remained silent. "Very well," sighed Weshra. "I accept your deal under the terms of Order and Chaos." She sighed and Zatanna fell out the sky, and Barda caught her. Doctor Fate flew up into the air and stared at Weshra. They all watched as Nabu removed the Helmet of Fate and Zatara re-appeared levitating.

"You won't get away with this Weshra," he said passing her the Helmet. She willed it to her with a finger and it levitated next to her. "The Justice League will stop the Light."

"Perhaps Zatara," she teased running a finger down his chest. She opened her hand and bolt of lightning shot out her hand and blasted Zatara right in his chest. As he was crashing to the ground some of the souls surrounding Weshra flew down and levitated him next to him her.

"Let him go," screamed Zatanna.

"I don't think so," she said. "It pays to have the Helmet of Fate, and the most powerful magician on Earth together and I have them both now." A black portal opened behind her and Zatara levitated into it. "See y'all sooooooooon." She blew them a kiss, tucked the helmet under her arm and vanished into the portal. Zatanna sank to her knees. Jaime felt himself getting helped up by Barda, and saw M'Gann helping Artemis.

"Now we've lost Zatara and Doctor Fate," sighed Barda. "This day can't get much worse."

"Don't say that Barda," groaned Artemis.

Tejay and Crassius helped Zatanna up.

"Th-thank you," she said.

They didn't respond simply turned around and began walking down the street.

"Wait," cried Jaime. "You guys have to stay with us."

"No we don't," said Crassius.

"You all are simply in our way," said Tejay.

"We will hunt Aunt Dinah's killers' down-"

"In our own way-"

And destroy them ourselves-"

"Or we'll die trying."

"Boys please," cried Artemis.

Jaime watched in horror as Crassius raised his right hand into the air. A blinding flash of white shot out his hand, and when it stopped the boys were gone. In all of an hour they had found the boys, and now they were gone again. Kaldur was going to kill them.

"Oracle," said Artemis touching her comm. "I've got some really bad news."

**A/N - The Central City showdown with Superman is coming up and it's going to be crazy.**


	87. Short Lived Victory

**A/N - 2 hours later and I finally finished with this bastard. A lot of fighting moments are in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

"How much longer until we reach Central City," asked Connor impatiently.

The group of heroes and villains were traveling by night time to avoid being seen. Connor would've gladly flown ahead of them all to Central City, but there was no way he could take his Dad out alone as the stupid monkey kept pointing out. He did not like having to work with Supervillains at all.

"Dude," Wally had told him. "None of us like this arrangement, but it's necessary if we're going to stop Supey Sr."

"And besides," said Dick. "If we can have the Light out of our hair forever, we can't pass this chance up."

"Fine," growled Connor. "I'll work with the little group of psychotics. But you two had better keep the monkey away from me. I-"

"Hate monkeys," said Wally and Dick simultaneously. It was about 6 PM when the group suddenly saw a large tidal wave headed their way.

"Oh damn," sighed Joker with a quick laugh. "And here I forgot my rain coat."

Connor squinted and immediately smiled. "Guys it's Kaldur," he yelled. Dick and Wally both looked out and waved when the Fish King finally came into view. He jumped out the water and landed in front of them all with a thud and splashing them all with water. Kaldur looked from his friends, to the villains and sighed.

"Heroes and villains working together," he asked. "Never thought I'd live to see the day. Are both groups truly that desperate?"

"Afraid so Aqualad," said Cheetah who was soaking wet. "You have heard the saying cats don't like water?"

"My apologies."

"Did Babs fill you in," asked Dick.

"Yes although it was hard to believe."

"Dude they told me," said Wally solemnly putting a hand on his his shoulder. "I can't believe Miranda took your boys."

"It's okay Wally; Tejay and Crassius are safe, that's all that matters. And for the moment, Miranda or Kabai as her real name is, isn't a problem. Although I'd like to know how she's going to give her soldiers instructions without a tongue."

"You cut her tongue out Kal," asked Connor.

"No, during our 'goodbye kiss' I bit her tongue off. Let's just say it was final gift to her. I'm just sad that it took Black Canary dying for me to get free. I'll never be able to repay her for saving my son and nephew." The four friends held a moment of silence for their fallen combat instructor, mentor, and friend. "At least everyone else is safe."

Connor's mood dropped as soon as Kaldur said that. There was one person who wasn't safe, but he wasn't about to bring up Kyle and dampen the mood.

"Well this reunion is great," said Humanite. "But I want to reach Central City by dark, so shall we keep going?"

Everyone agreed and kept moving. Now that Kaldur was here, it made transportation all the more easier. Wally would run, Kaldur and most of the group would travel by ocean via water bubble, and Connor and Bizarro would fly.

As they were flying Bizarro asked," something am annoying you?"

"You don't know the half of it," came the response.

"Worried for you father?" Connor shook his head yes. "Don't not worry. You father am good fighter, but us work together to stop him."

Connor smiled and said," thanks." Despite Bizzaro's destruction of the English language he had a point. With the fighting force that they had assembled, there was no way they'd lose. By the time they reached Central City it was dark outside and they could see flames every where. Superman was floating in the middle of the city completely un moving with his cape blowing in the wind.

"Why's he just floating there," asked Cheetah.

"Maybe he's taking a nap," suggested Harley Quinn.

"Clark's done that every night after the sun sets since all fighting started." The group turned around and saw Captain Atom limping towards them holding his ribs. His silver body was covered in cracks and one of his glowing white eyes was red. That must've been his version of a black eye. Captain Atom shook hands with Dick. "Dare I ask why these guys are here," he asked.

"We are to help Cappy," said the clown saluting. "Sign us up soldier."

Captain Atom looked at Joker and said," if we ever find Batman, he's going to shit at this."

"Batman is not on the planet," Connor informed him. "Oracle told us."

"Is there some where that we may discuss a strategy Captain," asked Humanite. "We're here to help anyway we can to stop Superman from destroying what's left of Central City."

Captain Atom nodded and waved his hand indicating for the group to follow him. Halfway to where the rest of the League was, Atom collapsed and Connor had to carry the soldier on his back.

"Sorry about this kid," he grunted. "Your old man hits harder than hell as I'm sure you know. The only ones truly able to stand up to him are Wonders Woman and Girl, the Lanterns, Red, Captain Marvel, and Doctor Fate. I was fighting alongside Fate today when out of no where he suddenly shouted Weshra. Then he opens a portal, vanishes, and hasn't been seen since. And that's how I got punched in the eye not paying attention."

"Where's my Uncle," asked Wally.

"Yeah," said Captain Cold with a grin. "I want to see Barry." Wally glared at him. "I want to wish him a speedy recovery boy nothing more."

"Forgive me if I don't believe you."

After a ten minute walk, the group reached the outskirts of town. There were several dozen tents set up, and in the middle there was a large fire roaring. Connor looked and could see most of the Justice League wrapped up in bandages.

"You all stay back," Kaldur advised the villains. "Let us talk to them first."

"Hurry up," sighed Humanite folding his arms.

"How's everyone doing," asked Dick as they walked up to the fire.

"Good to see you kid," said Hal Jordan with bandages around his head.

"We could be doing a lot better," sighed John Stewart. His lip was swollen and his wrist in a cast. "We've never been this roughed up."

"I can't believe that we never considered something like this could happen," sighed Hawkman. His wing was looking limp. "Or took the time to devise a plan to stop him. We were idiots."

"Batman was the plan," growled Green Arrow. His arm was in a sling. "He was the only one with access to Kryptonite."

"No Oliver," replied Wonder Woman. She only had a few scrapes on her arms. "Bruce was the only one willing to use the Kryptonite on Clark."

"It doesn't matter," said Connor. "We have the cure right here. Once we inject it into him, my dad should be just fine." He pulled out the syringe and showed them all.

"Why didn't you just mention that earlier," came Humanite voice. The villains emerged from the shadows and the JL all got defensive. Wonder Woman lifted Cheetah into the air by her tail.

"What in the name of Hades are they doing here," she yelled.

"Everyone relax," said Humanite. "We can explai-" Suddenly Humanite was floored on the ground. The Flash was standing over him with his leg in a cast looking pissed. "Ah Flash, always a pleasure."

"We, as the Justice League, don't listen to criminals," cried Flash. "And as a person, don't listen to monkeys that try to kill my nephew."

"We've been through this Flash, I'm an ape."

"Yeah a soon to be dead ape."

Captain Cold was suddenly right behind the Flash his cold gun pressed up against the Speedster's head. "Don't be such an arrogant prick Flash," he growled.

"Fuck you Cold!"

"EVERYONE STOP NOW!" At the sound of Connor's voice everything got quite. "The villains are helping us to take down my father," he explained.

"We don't need their help," growled Hal Jordan.

"Because you've been doing so well on your own," teased Joker. "I mean it makes perfect sense to me now. Sure you're getting your asses kicked but hell you must be winning. I mean if this is the Justice League winning, I sure would hate to see you guys losing."

"Shut your mouth Clown," said Hawkman taking a step towards Joker with his axe.

"You know birdie, I have an acid gun with your name on it. And if you take one more step forward, you're going to be a wing fucking shorter!" The Joker opened his mouth and let out a shriek of a laugh followed by a small cough.

"You don't scare me Joker!"

"I SAID TO STOP!" They all looked at the Kryptonian clone and it got quite again. "You all have proved that you can't take down my father down," said Connor. "No one here wants to team up, but that's just tough shit. We're going to work together now, and after all this bullshit is over we can go back to hating one another. NOW, Diana let go off Cheetah's tail, Katar get away from Joker, and clown put the gun up. Barry get your foot off the Ultra Humanite, and Cold take your gun from Barry's head."

Slowly they all complied with Connor's orders. "How do we know they aren't working with Darkseid," asked John Stewart. "It wouldn't be the first time we've been lied to by villains."

"You all can relax, they do not work for the Light any longer." J'onn and Red Tornado both came out of a tent. J'onn was taking off a pair of rubber gloves. "La'Gaan is going to be okay Orrin," J'onn said. "We managed to remove all of the glass." Aquaman nodded and ran inside the tent. "I have been probing all their minds," he continued. "None of them work for Darkseid anymore. That's good enough for me."

"A viper will always return to bite you," snarled Wonder Woman.

"Either they help us," said Red Tornado. "Or we all lose, while Superman does Darkseid's bidding. Only both groups working together will be able to take him out."

"What would Batman say Grayson," Hawkman asked.

Dick looked at Joker who was making a funny face and waving him. Then he said," he'd be absolutely pissed the hell off at first, but then would see that there was no other option. We have to put our differences aside... for now."

They all looked at Wonder Woman who sighed in defeat. "If I think any of you are turning before this ends," she whispered venomously. "I'll do something so vile to you that even Ares couldn't think of" And with that she left for her tent.

"Now that that's all taken care of," started Humanite. "Is there some place that we can take care of battle preparations."

**3 hours later**

Connor was laying in his tent when he heard a very loud noise. He went outside his tent and saw that the Bioship was landing at their position. The doors opened and M'Gann stormed out immediately and she had on a pissed off face. He knew that face. That face was the 'you fatass, you ate my last Reese's Peanut Butter Cup face'. As she stormed past him, he gently and hesitantly grabbed her arm.

"Are you okay," he asked.

"Do I look okay Connor," she yelled. "I've had a very shitty day and it only got worse about two hours ago; right now I just need to be left the hell alone." M'Gann jerked her arm out his grasp and she levitated into the camp.

J'onn walked up to Connor and asked," what'd you do?"

"I don't know," Connor admitted. "I haven't seen her in a few days, whatever she's pissed about it couldn't be my fault."

Connor looked as Zatanna exited the ship. She immediately ran to Dick and buried her face in his chest crying. Artemis walked over to Oliver and the next minute later they walked into a tent to talk. Jaime and Barda finally walked out and began talking with Kaldur. A minute later Kaldur shook his head, ran over to a tree, let out a yell of frustration and put his fist right through the bark. It was then Connor realized that Tejay and Crassius didn't emerge off the Bioship. He was about to comfort Kaldur when he heard footsteps. Someone else was getting off the Bioship. He was covered in blue rags and had green skin and red eyes. Manhunter eyes grew wide when he saw him. At least he now knew why his wife was pissed off.

"Hello brother," said Malafe'ak with a smile. "Couldn't visit me while your niece left me out my mind for nearly six years?"

"How did you overcome what she did to you," asked J'onn in shock.

"I couldn't without mental powers of my own. But funny thing, your niece decided that they might need the Bioship in tomorrow's battle. And seeing as how she probably figured you were too busy with Superman, there was only one other Martian on Earth capable of fixing it."

"So she fixed you?"

"In return for helping tomorrow, yes she did."

"Great, just great."

Both Martians glared at one another and went their separate ways. Mala to meditate in a tree and J'onn to check on patients. Connor could faintly hear Oliver crying as Artemis told him what became of Dinah. Deciding that he'd seen and heard enough bad news in the past few minutes, Connor returned to his tent and found Kaldur sitting on the floor with a hand pinching his brow.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I'll leave."

"What happened Kaldur," asked Connor. "Where are the boys?"

"I don't know man. I get held hostage for days, and stayed that way to protect them, and now that we're both free I have no idea where they are." Connor edged his ear back and heard Dick telling the JL and villains that Nabu and Zatara had been taken captive. "I'm a horrible father," sighed Kaldur.

"Don't you fucking dare," he yelled at him. "You are the best father I know. You take good damn care of those boys."

"I don't even know where they are."

"We're going to find the boys Kaldur, if it takes my last breath I promise you."

Kaldur got up and said," I'm going to go and check on La'Gann." Connor sighed as the Atlantean headed towards the tent flap. He couldn't imagine what it was like to be separated from your child. Before Kaldur exited he said," and Connor… I'm sorry about Kyle."

Then it hit home again. Kyle Rayner was dead. "Yeah," croaked Connor. "Thanks." Connor layed on the ground and once the reality of Kyle death's finally hit him, he couldn't stop the tears from falling. He cried himself to sleep and he could faintly hear Kaldur somewhere away from the tent crying too.

**Next Morning**

"Wake up Master Connor."

Connor woke to Alfred over him with a bowl of cereal. "How'd you get here," asked the Kryptonian.

"Master J'onn picked us up in the Bioship last night figuring we were safer here than in Gotham. Now eat up sir, there's going to be a big battle today."

Connor agreed and scarfed down his cheerios in a few bites. When he exited the tent he saw mostly everyone was dressed already. Dick and the bruised up Tim were restocking their gadgets. Wally and Barry were stretching their legs, Barry's having healed over night. Both Lanterns were charging their rings, and the Wonders were practicing with their lassos. Connor walked up to Humanite who had a telescope.

"What's he doing," he asked.

"Just floating like he was last night," explained Humanite.

"Do we have a plan?"

"Yes and it revolves mainly around yourself, Bizarro, and Captain Marvel. If the three of you can take him down, this'll end fast."

"Okay and say that plan fails? Then what the hell do we do?"

"We throw everyone and everything that we've got at him."

Everyone assembled and the plan was spoken. "I want everyone ready to move in case this doesn't work," said Connor. They all nodded their heads. "Bizarro, Captain Marvel ready?" They both nodded their heads yes and the three got in the air. "Hera go with them," Superboy heard Wonder Girl say. They flew at Superman who was still floating completely immobile. Superboy had the syringe in his pocket but he wasn't going to take it out until it was absolutely necessary. Right when they were about five feet from him in the air, Superman snapped out of his trance. Bizarro tried the first punch, which was blocked and countered with an uppercut. Captain Marvel then got in and began a barrage of punches that Superman either dodged or countered. The Man of Steel fired his heat vision right in Marvel's eyes making him yell; then with a double axe handle he hit Captain Marvel right in his face sending him through a building.

"Fuck me," whispered the clone. Superman turned his purple eyed gaze on Superboy. Bizarro suddenly flew past firing green lasers at him. Superman became a living whirlwind and spun right into Bizarro's face giving him a green bloody nose. Superman kneed Bizarro and then with a kick sent him flying to the ground.

"_Everyone move in," said Martian Manhunter to everyone psychically._

Superboy turned and could see people flying in their direction. When he turned around he paid for dropping his guard; Superman punched him in the gut so hard, drool came out his mouth. Superboy flew back real slow and got kicked in the jaw. He flew back until he was caught by a giant green baseball glove. He turned to see Hal Jordan saluting him. I gotta stop getting my hopes up he thought to himself.

"Thanks Hal," gasped Superboy getting back in the air. He looked at the slaughter going on and just shook his head. Superman was fighting with Wonder Woman and Girl, Red Tornado, and Captain Atom and was winning. He shot his heat vision at Wonder Girl hitting her in the chest, and then he punched her in the face. Wonder Woman used her lasso and hooked Superman's neck. Superman growled and pulled on the lasso forcing her towards him. And once she was close enough he gave Wonder Woman one good back handed fist and sent her crashing into Red Tornado. Captain Atom had fists of red sun radiation, but they weren't enough either. After a hard elbow to the spine Captain Atom slowly floated down to the concrete groaning.

"_Superboy," said Aqualad. "Get him on the ground."_

"_Are you fucking crazy," he yelled back. "No one can get near him without getting their ass kicked!"_

"_Dude if he's on the ground," said Kid Flash._

"_The rest of us can help you fight," finished Flash._

Superboy sighed at his options that absolutely sucked, but knew they were right. He flew at his dad and tried tackling him. Yeah right. Superman saw the tackle coming and kneed him right in the groin and smashed the palm of his hand into Superboy's nose busting it open.

"_If you want him on the ground I need help up here," yelled Superboy. _Blue Beetle and Banshee flew up. "Hold him off while I try to surprise him," he ordered. They both shook their heads yes. Banshee immediately began to scream while Jaime prepared the Kryptonite Cannon. Superboy flew up into the air until and vanished behind a cloud. Using his infra red vision he could see Superman had Banshee's mouth covered, and that he was holding Jaime by the throat. Then at top speed he came flying out the cloud and managed to tackle the Man of Steel in the back. He wrapped his arms around his back as he brought him down. They crashed into the ground creating a large crater. Superboy looked at the man and saw he was already up and out the crater. All the non-fliers were moving near him too. Superman cracked his neck and knuckles and started walking towards them.

"_Be careful all of you," advised Robin. "He's dangerous as hell."_

"_No shit boy," said Captain Cold._

Nightwing was the first to go at him and the first to go through a shop window. Robin was chopped in the neck after smashing his electric Bo right on Superman's forehead. Artemis was blasted into Lagoon Boy with heat vision. Barda managed to get in a few good strikes before she was smacked with a convertible into a brick wall. Captain Cold was trying all his cold techniques but none worked and he ended up trapped against a wall with Joker and Harley Quinn. Cheetah had coated her claws in a paralytic poison and began slashing Superman. but her claws couldn't break his skin for the drug to go in, and the kitty's head was smashed through a wooden wall. Kaldur and Zatanna were trying magic and the three Martians were throwing telekinetic blasts one after the other at him but nothing was working.

"_We're getting the holy fuck beaten out of us," screamed Hawkman._

"_There has to be a way," grunted Aquaman._

"_All suggestions are welcome," moaned Wonder Girl._

_Oh oh I know," said Joker._

"_Okay anyone but Joker can give a suggestion," said Humanite._

Superboy jumped out the crater and tried direct combat. Superman took a few punches completely unfazed. However when Superman punched back it was like getting his face smashed by a piece of Kryptonite. In other words the shit hurt. Nightwing came out the store covered in glass and blood and threw a shuriken. It impaled itself in the bag of Superman's head and exploded. When the smoke cleared there wasn't even a smoke mark on him.

"_Oh come on," cried Harley Quinn. "How the hell is he that invincible?"_

"_People we need a plan," yelled Wonder Woman._

_"No shit," said Zatanna._

"_Blue can you hit him with that Kryptonite Cannon," asked Superboy._

"_Everytime I try preparing it he attacks," explained Blue Beetle. "I need two uninterrupted minutes."_

"_You're asking for a lot kid," snarled Malafe'ak._

"_Just give him the two minutes," said M'Gann angrily. "Jaime whatever you do, just stay out the way."_

Blue Beetle floated into the air and began preparing. Superboy charged his father and somehow caught him off guard and tackled him. He tried to punch him but Superman grabbed his hand, held it firm, and squeezed it hard. Then there was Wonder Girl and she dropped an elbow right on to Superman's face, followed by a blast from John Stewart's power ring. Next thing Superboy knew it was dog pile on Superman.

"_Jaime, baby I don't mean to rush," said Barda in a panic._

"_But he's getting fucking hard to hold," shouted Hal Jordan._

"_One minute left," said Blue Beetle._

Suddenly heat vision shot out the pile about 1/3 of the people got up holding something that had been burned. Superman got up with a shout and headed for Blue Beetle. He was near him when two golden lassos appeared around his ankles. The Wonder's along with everyone else pulled and managed to hold Superman in the air. Blue Beetle flew down and formed a diamond with his hand.

"Firing Kryptonite Cannon," he roared. A green blast of energy shot out his hands and blasted Superman right in his face. The Man of Steel tumbled to the ground and landed with a hard _smack_. Superboy immediately removed the syringe hopped over to where Superman was and inserted the needle and injected the cure. Superman began spazzing out just like he did back at the Fortress of Solitude. Finally, two minutes later his eyes changed back from purple to sky blue. Clark was gasping for air as he stood up.

"What the fuck," he mumbled once he took in his surroundings. "How'd I get here? What happened here? What happened to all of you guys?"

"Good to have you back dad," sighed Connor pulling him up.

"Damn my head is killing me, I smell like I haven't showered in two days, and my fists hurt like hell."

"Yeah well you smell like you haven't showered in a week Uncle Clark," said Dick. "But that's not important. Right now we have to find Batman."

"Bruce is missing?"

"And James," said Connor. "He's still missing."

Clark didn't say anything he just shook his head yes.

_THUD…THUD…THUD…_

The entire ground was literally shaking. What in the hell thought Connor. He looked around.

"Hey don't look at me," said Joker. "Look at Captain Cold he did have that Bran muffin for breakfast."

"Quiet Joker," said Cheetah. "This isn't like any earthquake I've ever felt."

"Surprisingly I agree with you," said Wonder Woman.

The group looked and finally saw a smokescreen approaching their way. As it got closer Connor saw what was coming and he wanted to throw up his heart. There were covered in plated gold armor with green leather. With brown skin and red eyes with wings.

"The Hellspore," said Dick in fear. "Oh fuck us."

"Mister J is now the time to pee my pants," asked Harley Quinn.

Connor flew into the air and looked out. "_There's only about 200," he informed them._

"_Did you happen to forget what happened as we were escaping Apokolips," yelled Barda. "We were only fighting 50, and they nearly killed us."_

"_Yeah well we can't escape our own planet," said La'Gaan. "We have to fight."_

"_You heroes are absolutely insane," said Captain Cold._

"_We stop Darkseid together," cried Flash. "Or we all die, your choice snowman."_

The villains may have disagreed but everyone stood their ground. Superman cracked his neck and exhaled. The Hellspore stopped in the middle of the destroyed town and begun a standoff.

"Who makes the first move," asked Orrin.

"We do," snarled Connor. "This is our home not theirs." Connor let loose a loud roar and at his fastest ran at the Hellspore. He could hear the others coming behind him. He tackled one and brought it into the air with him and with all his power he threw it to the ground. He got on the ground and began dealing with them one by one. The beasts were very durable and able to take the punishment he was giving them. One grabbed him by the throat and lifted him. Just as he was about to use his heat vision, two birdrangs flew into the beast eyes and exploded blowing it's damn head off splattering him with blood.

"Thanks Robin," he said massaging his throat and wiping his face.

"I'll be Robin someday, but for now Damian will do."

Connor turned around and saw Damian Wayne with a utility belt and holding some Sais. Then Connor saw the real Robin grapple down next to him holding his electric Bo.

"Keep Bat Jr. next to you," he ordered.

Tim and Damian glared at each other and then stood back to back. "You should've let the grown-ups handle this," teased Tim. "This isn't a place for babies."

"Last time I checked you weren't 18," replied Damian.

"Little brat."

"Weak punk."

Between them trading insults a Hellspore ran at them. Damian flung his Sais through it's knees and brought it down, and Tim smashed its head open with his electric Bo. Connor smiled and turned and rushed to help Kaldur. The Atlantean was firing spell after spell and holding a water sword in his hand. He jumped up and sliced a Hellspores head off.

"Can you believe this shit," he shouted. "We can never catch a break!"

"That's what makes the job fun," yelled Connor punching one. Connor was hit upside the head and about four Hellspore dove on him. And two more ran at Kaldur overwhelming the Fish King. Just as they were about to kill him there was a swirl of darkness in the air that the twins emerged out of it. Tejay landed on one of the Hellspores and impaled it through the head with his ice sword. Crassius' hands were glowing with purple energy and he managed to rip the other ones head off splattering them all with golden blood.

"Holy Goddess," sputtered Kaldur. "Where did you two come from?"

"If your going to just sit there daddy," said Tejay removing his sword with a squelching noise. "At least give us some cover spells."

"Otherwise, we'll just do the remainder of the work," growled Crassius.

Kaldur swallowed hard and just got up and continued firing spells. Connor exploded and scattered the Hellspore off him and charged back into the battle. Heat vision, cold breath, and super strength. Connor was using every last ability to help end the battle. They were doing good, but it just wasn't enough. Both Flashes had been taken out, along with J'onn, Malafe'ak, and Blue Beetle. Barda was barely holding her own, La'Gaan was fighting with a broken arm, both Green Lanterns were holding up protection bubbles, and most of the villains except for Felix Faust were out too. It was then Connor knew that they weren't going to win; they were only delaying the inevitable. Finally just as he was about to be overwhelmed there was a blast of silver light from a Boom Tube and Darkseid emerged from it. The Hellspore all bowed to him and then Connor saw the only he, his dad, and Bizarro were still conscious, everyone else was knocked out.

"Well done Kon-El," said Darkseid. "You managed to free your pathetic father." Connor flew at Darkseid but was blasted with Omega Beams. "I would've thought that you'd gotten smarter since our last encounter a few days ago. It seems I was for once mistaken." Connor could feel smoke coming off his burned flesh. "Now I'm going to give you all a choice and you better make the right one. You can all either become my prisoners and serve me or watch as the Hellspore ravage your precious planet."

"You am no nice," snarled Bizzaro. At a nod from Darkseid, the Hellspore beat him until he passed out. It was then at that moment Connor realized that he was tired. Tired of fighting, just to be overwhelmed. Tired of being outsmarted. And he was just plain tired of fighting.

The clone fell to his knees and said," I submit."

"Well Kal-El," said Darkseid with a smile. "You're son has a brain, I know he doesn't get it from you." Clark glared at Darkseid but he too kneeled. "I take it you only are kneeling to protect these pathetic Earthlings," said Darkseid. "No matter either way, I've won."

One by one Connor watched as his friends were put into chains and devices to stop them from using any abilities. He looked up and Darkseid grabbed him by the throat.

"Welcome to Hell boy," he said. And after receiving one giant punch, Connor blacked out.

**A/N - yeah yeah I know you all hate me, why save Superman just to get everyone captured. It's all for a reason. **


	88. Heroes Locked Up

**A/N - Well I think it's time to find out where our team and there peeps have been sent. I'm not doing view points from all the team because that would just take up too much time and I'm currently thinking on more relative chapters and how I'm going to plan a breakout.**

**Enjoy!**

Dick was jolted awake by a rough shock. He opened his eyes with a quick yelp and saw that Jason Todd was standing over him holding a taser smiling.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey," he said waving the device. "Good morning brother, I didn't know that you still snored."

"You're not my fucking brother," groaned Dick sitting up slowly. He slowly turned around to get aware of his surroundings. They were on the Watchtower. He could faintly see that all the meta humans had some kind of restraint against them. Soldiers of Apokolips were standing all throughout the main hall wearing black leather armor with silver masks.

"I did warn you Dick," sighed Jason indicating for him to stand up. "I warned you that we were going to strike but you just didn't listen. I gave you and your stupid girlfriend-"

"DON'T CALL HER STUPID!"

"I gave you and your stupid girlfriend a chance to get away, but you chose to be an idiot. You always were a stubborn jackass."

Dick stood up slowly and became fully aware. Darkseid was sitting on a throne of carved black marble. Kalibak, Granny Goodness, and Desaad were standing to the side of him. Lashina, Gilotina, Stompa, and Mad Harriet were all kneeling in front of him. Amy of the Sinestro Corps was also here, as well as Kabai and what remained of her soldiers, Ra's and Talia al Ghul and their assassins, Weshra holding the Helmet of Fate, and who knows how many others. They were vastly out numbered.

"I take it by your depressed look you've decided not to try anything," asked Jason. Dick didn't even look at him, but he shook his head yes. "That's just perfect; now strip down to your boxers. I want to make sure that you have no hidden gadgets on you. Don't worry, I searched Zatanna already. You have good taste as always, I had no idea that she wore D cups."

Dick growled but complied with the order. And two minutes later in his boxers he was completely searched for gadgets and afterwards chained next to Tim and Artemis. Connor and Clark were chained with Kryptonite shackles, Zatanna's hands were bound and her mouth covered, M'Gann, J'onn, and Malafe'ak were wrapped in an Nth metal net so that they couldn't phase through it. Kaldur and Aquaman were strapped to tables under heavy heat lamps, Barda was chained to the ground, Wally and Barry were on all fours under gravity lights, both GL's rings had been removed, Red Tornado's limbs had been removed, Jaime had an electrical device on his Scarab symbol that hit him with a shock every few minutes, and Cassie and Wonder Woman were wrapped up with their lassos. None of the children were seen.

"Welcome former heroes and traitors," said Darkseid. "Welcome to your new home. It may not be as accommodating as Earth but it'll do."

"You mean our prison," cried Wally struggling to look up. "Call it what it truly is."

At a nod from Darkseid, Mad Harriet dashed forward and kicked Wally right in the stomach causing him to cry out in pain.

"Leave him alone," screamed Artemis.

"Your little boy toy should be the least of your worries archer," said Darkseid folding his fingers together. "From now on, you all shall live here in prisons. 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. Food will come maybe every two days and water even less than that, but no promises."

Connor vomited from having the Kryptonite touch his skin. "You're just too afraid to fight us," he panted. "Too afraid that you'll be defeated by us."

"The last thing you ever have to worry about is me being afraid to fight you boy. I am a God, and you're just an ant. The ironic thing about this is that you're all going into prisons that your beloved Dark Knight developed."

Which means there's no way in hell we'll escape thought Dick. They were truly fucked, Darkseid had finally won.

"You heard Darkseid," yelled Granny Goodness to the guards. "Get all this vermin out of his sight." Dick watched in horror as one by one everyone was forced down into the detention area of the Watchtower. Dick and Tim were thrown into a room that had little light, the rest of the room was completely pitch black. Tim got up and dusted himself off.

"Well this isn't how I expected to spend my day," he sighed.

"Yeah could you just stop talking for a second," asked Dick. "I'm trying to think."

"What is there to think about? How the hell can we get out of here? We have no gadgets at all, Jason made sure of that."

Normally Dick would've disagreed but Tim was right this time. Batman had made certain that none of the cells were escapable from the inside. The only way an escape would come was if someone opened the door from the outside.

"Yeah you're right Tim, it looks like we're in for the long haul."

"Well at least things can't get much worse."

"Are you two always this negative or is it just me?"

Dick and Tim turned around and out from the shadows stepped Bruce Wayne. His face had signs from not shaving every day, his perfect hair was a mess, and he had cuts all over his body, but he was alive. He was wearing white rags.

"Of course we are," said Dick in happy relief. "It comes from hanging around you."

"What happened to you," asked Tim. "How did they catch you?"

"That bastard Jason," growled Bruce folding his arms. "When Superman brought the Batwing down, the little bastard was right at the crash site. As soon as I got out, he shot me in the neck with a tranq. When I came to, I was heavily sedated and drugged with truth serum. Told the bastards everything they needed to know about the Watchtower."

"You can't blame yourself," said Dick. "This wasn't your fault."

"Maybe," replied the Dark Knight leaning against the wall. Then he looked at Dick and Tim's Doctor Fate and Green Lantern boxers. "Seriously guys? No loyalty or love for me at all?"

Dick blushed at the question and said," It's better than what you have on. Can you get us out of here?"

"Not without a lot of self-inflicted pain."

"Well I'd rather avoid that if possible."

"As would I."

"So then what do we do," asked Tim sitting on the floor.

"We wait, sooner or later an idiot is going to fuck up. And then, we can make our move."

* * *

Kaldur was in a cage with heavy heat lamps and in a room with the Joker of all people. They were both sitting in the room in boxers, but Joker's bleached body had white blisters all over it. Made Kaldur really wonder what was wrong with him. The clown was insufferable to be around for long periods of time. Kaldur couldn't silence him because the walls secreted something ever hour which nullified his magic.

"Oh damn is it hot in here," said Joker wiping sweat off his forehead. "What do you think Nemo is it hot in here?" Joker burst out laughing at using the Nemo term for Kaldur much to the Atlantean's dismay. Kaldur glanced at the thermostat and saw that it was 105 degrees in here. If it got to be any hotter, it was going to be very unpleasant in here for him.

"I don't suppose you can free us Joker," asked Kaldur.

"Wish I could Fish Boy, but they took all my toys at the front gate. One guys accidentally shot himself with my acid flower though. Can't imagine he came out of that one too pretty." Joker started laughing again much to Kaldur's annoyance. This was going to just keep going for the rest of eternity until they died. Suddenly there was a tap at the glass. Kaldur looked up and saw that Kabai was standing at the glass with a woman. Kabai was glaring at him, but Kaldur couldn't help but smile back at her. Joker looked from them both.

"No wait don't tell me," said Joker out loud. "I can guess it. You two used to have sex." The two Atlanteans continued to stare at one another. "OH wait I was wrong, you two don't have that kind of chemistry. I get it, you two used to have a lot of sex."

Kabai made a motion with her fingers and the woman said," I am the personal interpreter for Lady Kabai."

"An interpreter," cried Joker. "Why the hell do you need one of those? What are you stupid? Or part goat? Or are you just from New Jersey? If you're from New Jersey that explains a lot."

"No Joker she's not from New Jersey," said Kaldur with an unusual evil grin. He stood and walked to the glass seperating them. "She is an Atlantean like me. Kabai here kidnapped my boys and a friend who died to save them, held me hostage, forced me to kill people, enslave people, and technically she raped me more times than I care to count. So, when I finally got a chance, I bit her fucking tongue off."

Joker burst out laughing until tears came down his face. He was hee heeing and haw hawing. He was jumping up and down, and slamming the walls with his fist.

"You bit off her tongue," he cried. "Oh you evil little devil. And they say heroes don't ever maim people. You've proved that rumor wrong my boy, well done."

Kabai slammed the glass window with her hand. "Lady Kabai wants you to know Kaldur'ahm," started the interpreter. "That your time is coming. When she gets her hands on you, you'll wish for a fast death but she will never give it to you. And then after, she's going to make Tejay and Crassius suffer for as long as she can keep them alive."

"So that's what Lady Kabai says huh," asked Kaldur with a grin. "Well why doesn't Lady Kabai tell me this herself? What's the matter Kabai? Not feeling very talkative today? If I recall correctly, when we used to have sex I could never get you to stop screaming my name."

"Maybe the cat's got her tongue and planning to eat it for dinner," suggested Joker.

They both burst out laughing as Kabai pulled out a dagger and mock ran it across her throat then pointed at Kaldur.

"You know I'm in a very good mood today for some reason even though I have no reason to be," exclaimed Kaldur. "I tell you what whore, I will have sex with you right now. All you have to do is ask for it. Think you can do it? All you have to do is say 'Kaldur screw me hard' and I'll take you right here on the floor."

"Oh say it say it," pleaded Joker getting on his knees and laughing with more glee. "I want to see what Nemo is packing in those shorts!"

Kabai punched the glass over and over as hard as she could until her hand began bleeding as Kaldur and Joker continued to laugh. Kaldur knew he should stop but he was on a roll.

"I'm curious Kabai do you just have like a hole in your mouth now," he asked.

"How in the hell do you eat now," asked Joker. "You've got no tongue to taste your food." Kaldur actually began laughing really hard at that point because that last one was funny. "Oh oh my turn can I go again Nemo?"

"Fire away clown."

"Okay here we go, knock knock?"

"Who's there?"

"Tongue."

"Tongue who?"

"Who gives a shit, she doesn't have one!"

Kabai had to be dragged away by her interpreter as Kaldur and Joker continued to make tongue jokes. Kaldur enjoyed his laugh with the Clown Prince of Crime for the moment. Sooner or later, they would get out, and another fight for their lives would begin.

* * *

Connor standing in the corner of the cell he shared with Clark and James. At least they knew James was safe in a manner of speaking. They were in a room that was emanating red sun radiation and the walls were lined with Kryptonite. No way in hell were they get out of here. Clark and James were both lying on the floor in a corner; James was in his father's lap.

"Daddy," moaned James. "My tummy hurts."

"I know James," sighed Clark breathing hard and rubbing his hair. "My stomach hurts too."

Connor was in the corner being violently sick and just puking every where. Kryptonite had the worst effects on him out of the three of them. He shuddered and wiped his hand with the back of his mouth.

Clark put James carefully on the floor and said," we have to find a way out this room fast."

"How long has he been exposed to the Kryptonite radiation," Connor asked out of breath.

"I don't know, but he's half human so thankfully it slows the poisoning. It's probably the only reason that he's still alive today. I'm sure Darkseid had him put in this room a few days ago?"

"But how long can you being a full Kryptonian be in this room?"

Clark looked up at all the Kryptonite shards that were covering the walls.

"At this rate I can only last in this room about two days."

Connor sighed and wiped his forehead. He was just all kinds of fucked up right now. He saved his dad and now they could all potentially die from Kryptonite poisoning. Suddenly the door flew opened and two guards came in. They both looked at James.

"Leave him alone," Clark ordered standing in front of him.

One of the guards pulled out a taser baton and pressed it up against Clark's abdomen shocking him. Connor tried to intervene but he was shocked too. Then one of the guards gently scooped James up and carried him away and the other guard slammed the door and locked it with a _click_.

"Damn it," growled Clark. He rushed to the door and shouted," WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HIM?"

Connor just slid down onto the floor and prayed that Dick could come up with a plan to get them all out of here before it was too late for his wife, his father and brother, and all his friends.

* * *

M'Gann was chained with Nth metal in between J'onn and Malafe'ak. The metal had forced them all back into their true Martian forms. And M'Gann being the largest of the three was the most uncomfortable. Her hands and feet were bound so she couldn't even move.

"Can anyone think of any way to get free," asked J'onn.

"This is your Watchtower brother," replied Malafe'ak. "Can't you override the systems?"

"They've obviously been changed Mala, do you honestly think I would still be trapped in here if they weren't?"

"After 115 years, you're still the same grouchy impatient asshole J'onn!"

"Oh and you've definitely changed right? You went from murdering your toys to murdering actual people! My god I see such a difference in you my brother. Please forgive me Malafe'ak for being so blind."

"Kiss my ass J'onn!"

"Both of you stop it," ordered M'Gann. "And Malafe'ak your attitude isn't helping at all right now either."

"How do we fucking get free," growled Mala struggling against his bonds.

"Not by doing that," sighed J'onn.

"Can any of you two hold a telepathic conversation?"

"Not while we're in this room," admitted J'onn. "The power has to go out in this room."

"Great," growled M'Gann. "Just great."

* * *

Jaime was trapped in a room with Hal Jordan, John Stewart, and Red Tornado's Torso. None of the Lanterns had their rings and Jaime was attached to the ceiling. Every five minutes he would receive an electrical shock. After so long, Hidan stopped trying to re-activate their systems. Jaime could only look down, and it was making him nauseous badly.

"I hate to ask," said Hal. "But are you alright up there Jaime?"

"Not at all, I'm in a lot of pain."

"Sorry we can't be of more use to you kid," said John.

"This is one of those moments when I'm glad that Kyle isn't here," said Jaime. "He would've done nothing but bitch."

"Who're you telling," said Hal folding his arms and leaning against a wall. "That's all he ever did."

"I still can't believe he's gone," sighed John.

"I was jealous of him," said Jaime.

"Why," asked Red Tornado.

"As soon as Kyle came around, he began to get all of Connor's attention good and bad; and he started ignoring me like I was a pest. And then when Connor and M'Gann let him move in I was really jealous of him. I thought Connor didn't want to hang around me anymore."

"Superboy knows what it feels like to be ignored Jaime," explained John Stewart. "Don't ever believe for one second that he and Superman were ever as close as they are now. If Connor was ignoring you, he wasn't doing it intentionally."

"Yeah but then once I got closer to Kyle he was sort of like the brother I never had or wanted but was stuck with. And as I grew closer to him I learned to respect him, and to even like the bastard. It's just so hard for me to comprehend that he's gone."

Jaime felt tears fall out of his eyes. He couldn't believe that he was crying for Kyle fucking Rayner. God today sucked. There was a beeping throughout the room and suddenly Jaime yelled as his body received another electrical shock. It lasted for about 30 seconds and then it stopped. He was breathing real hard when it stopped. The ceilings were relatively short so Hal and John wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Don't worry kid," said John. "We're going to get you out of here."

Jaime wanted to agree with them, but when? When were they going to get out?

**A/N - I guess that I'm going to have to stage an escape kindergarten style.**


	89. Reawakening

**A/N - Well here's the first of one of the battles on the Watchtower. The next one is going to be a lot more longer.**

**Enjoy!**

Tejay woke up again for the second time in the blue room. He could see Gaxkang sitting on his throne with Hammerhead Sharks floating next to him. He looked to his right and saw that Crassius was standing next to him, just like the time before.

"Tejay, Crassius," cried Gaxkang spreading his arms. "It is good to see you two again. How are my little agents of vengeance doing?"

"Why are we here Gaxkang," asked Crassius rudely as they walked forward.

"My, my you guys are taking this a bit far aren't you? Hell you're being rude to the one who gave you two the strength to overcome your grief. You honestly think you could've killed those Hellspore without the power and knowledge I gave you?"

"You helped us overcome our grief," said Tejay. "And you increased our intelligence so we could use our powers more effectively. For that we thank you, but we still haven't destroyed our Aunt Dinah's killers. Only when we've done that shall we be at piece."

"Boys boys, boys," sighed Gaxkang scratching one of the sharks under the chin. "You are both just like Kaldur'ahm; you're trying to exact vengeance in the wrong manner."

"What did my father do wrong?"

"Your father Kaldur'ahm needed to learn how and when to exact vengeance Tejay. You and your brother don't even know what vengeance is. Vengeance is about destroying your enemies who've wrong you."

"And we've been doing that," yelled Crassius. One of the hammerheads shook growled, shook its head no and barred its teeth at him. "We've killed anyone who got in our way."

"Buttercup is agrees with me Crassius; no you haven't," growled Gaxkang. "You've been taking your emotions out on anyone who gets in your way. Artemis and the others were just concerned for your safety. Maybe if you two hadn't been acting like brats, Nabu and Zatara wouldn't have been kidnapped. Did you stop to think about that for one second?"

"But-"

"BUT NOTHING! YOU TWO MESSED UP BIG TIME!"

Both twins were silent for they both knew that deep down Gaxkang was right. Maybe if Doctor Fate had been helping with the battle with the Hellspore, they might've won. Everything had been their fault. Their mom dying, their aunt dying, Kaldur being captured, the list just went on.

"It's not all your fault, don't think that for even a second."

Tejay and Crassius both looked around the room wondering where that strange voice had come from. A white light shimmered within Gaxkang's chamber. When it vanished there she was wearing a green dress, with her red hair at her shoulders. They had seen numerous pictures of her thanks to Kaldur, but this was the first time they were seeing her in person so to speak.

"Mommy," whispered Tejay in shock.

"Hello boys," said Tula with a smile.

"Mommy," whimpered Crassius tears forming in his eyes. They both ran up to her and hugged her around the waist hard. Tears of joy were sliding down both their faces. The two of them had probably had this dream 100 times apiece, but only now did it truly feel real.

"Shhhh, don't cry. No one is blaming you two for anything. I surely don't blame my death on you two. The day you guys were born will always be the happiest day of my life." Tula got on her knees so she could look them in the eye. She wiped their tears away. "Listen boys, you may have made a mistake today. It's okay, we make mistakes so that we can learn from them. I've always been watching over you. And I want you two know that I am very proud of the both of you."

"And she's not the only one who's proud." More tears fell as the boys did recognize this voice. Another light shimmered within the chamber, and two seconds later Dinah Lee was standing next behind them wearing a smile with her arms folded. She winked at them. They both ran to her as well and hugged her and continued weeping. "C'mon guppies don't cry," she said rubbing their backs slowly. "What happened in the forest wasn't your fault; it was just my time. I don't ever want you two blaming yourselves for that. Promise?"

"Promise," said Crassius wiping his eyes.

"Me too," replied Tejay with a big smile.

Tula and Dinah kissed the both of them upon the cheek.

"Make us proud," said Tula as she and Dinah vanished.

"We will mommy," they said together. They took a small moment to compose themselves before they turned to face the God of Vengeance again.

"Feeling better," he asked with a warm smile.

"Yes; thank you," said Crassius.

"You're welcome. Now if I'm correct you guys are still in a predicament aren't you?"

"Yes but how do we fix it," asked Tejay. "This is just a dream no matter how real it feels; the Gods don't intervene in the real world, and we are but mere children."

"Maybe not children," said Gaxkang stroking his beard. "You've grown a little today by admitting your mistakes. And your right Gods don't intervene, but we can give you hints and advice."

"Can we both have advice then," asked Crassius. "If it's not too much trouble sir."

"I don't see why not, but you each only get one question."

"Fine," said Tejay going first. "How can we escape from our cell?"

"You'll need to act as a team, and you will need the help of the World's Finest or their descendants to aid you in your escape or you shall remain prisoner forever."

"But what does that mean? You haven't done anything but confuse me."

"Crassius what is your question," Gaxkang continued.

Tejay looked at his brother and could feel him thinking long and hard. He was surprised that Crassius was mentally hiding the question from him.

"I want you to tell me how to free my father from his coma," he said.

Gaxkang placed his knuckles to the side of his temple. "You would choose your own happiness over protecting the world Crassius," asked the God. "You may indeed free your father, but you could all still die."

"After speaking with her just now, I know my mother has always loved me. My Uncle Kaldur obviously loves me because he let me stay with my brother even though I'm not his child. If I die tomorrow, I just want to know that my father always loved me despite his decisions."

"Very well young sorcerer, I don't approve of how selfish you are being, but I shall keep my word and answer you. The key to curing Garth's illness lies in healing what has been destroyed from within. Once all is restored, he shall waken from his slumber."

"But what was destroyed?"

Gaxkang smiled and said," through Order or Chaos shall your father be with the living once again." Gaxkang snapped his fingers and Tejay's whole world spun in a circle and he entered darkness.

Tejay woke up with his brother leaning on his shoulder drooling on him. He was still trying to put together what had happened, but at least he had gotten to speak with his mother. Tejay looked up and to his surprise Damian Wayne was lying asleep on the floor. He blinked a few times to put his eyes into focus. He had no perception of time at all right now. Who were the World's Finest or their descendants? How could that help them get out of here? Gaxkang hadn't done anything but give them more puzzles to solve, and not enough pieces to fill in all the empty spaces. Tejay stood up and the door opened and a guard walked in carrying James and placed him on the floor.

"James," cried Tejay running over to him. He felt his forehead and it was burning up bad.

"Open this cell's window shade," ordered the guard leaving and shutting the door.

"On whose authority," asked the doorman.

"Lord Darkseid's, but if you want to question him I'll just head back upstairs-"

"Never mind."

Tejay heard a few beeps and then the window shade opened to reveal the bright yellow sun. James immediately gasped and sat up.

"So much for sleeping," said Damian grumpily sitting up shielding his eyes.

"James are you okay," asked Crassius helping him up.

"Yeah," he said happily. "For some reason, whenever the sun hits me I always feel so much better. Who invited him?"

"Only certain people can be in prisons together," growled Damian. "I'm so insulted."

"Well you should be."

"Grow up Superbrat."

"Who are you calling a brat?"

"You rock head."

"Well with this rock head of mine I can break your nose, so shut up!"

"Hey stop," said Tejay stepping in between them.

"Fighting with each other isn't going to get us out of here," said Crassius angrily.

Damian folded his arms and said," I don't know how or why my father ever can team with Superman. He's just as much a blockhead as you are."

"Well Batman is useless without his little toys. I bet your dad can't get shot in the face with a gun."

"STOP," yelled Tejay. "When we get out of here you two can hate each other as much as you want, but right now knock it off." They looked at the Atlantean and nodded their heads.

"So how do we get free," whispered James.

"There's only one guard," said Damian. "If we can steal some of his equipment, we might be able to get out of here."

"And how do we do that Damian?"

"I don't know… hey Thing 1 and Thing 2 any ideas?"

Crassius smiled and said," you are talking to the Kings of annoying adults."

"Watch and learn amateurs," whispered Tejay. "And jump in at anytime."

"Jump in what," asked Damian.

"Just follow our lead Bat Jr."

Tejay walked up to their cell door and said," excuse me? Mister guard, when's it time for breakfast?"

"You'll get breakfast when I say so," came the reply.

"Can we have pancakes?"

"No."

"Bacon and Eggs?"

NO!"

"Oh I know I want a large bowl of Coco Pebbles."

"Stop talking."

"Get my cereal!"

NO!"

"But I want it NOW!"

"Shut up kid, and don't make me say it again!"

"Wow," said Crassius with a frown. "He guards a door all day and thinks he's King of the World."

"Well what can you expect out of humans my brother? They're useless for just about everything."

"Shut up you little assholes."

"Oh you said a swear," said James jumping in. "You have to put a quarter in the swear jar or no cake for you."

"You have a swear jar," asked Crassius in true disbelief. "No way."

"My dad made us get it while Connor was still living there. Connor had to put dollars in the swear jar, sometimes there would be $50 in there after one day."

"Wow you're so lucky, Uncle Kaldur just gets the belt when we swear."

"Or he uses his hand," said Tejay. "Daddy spanks really hard, remember that time when we couldn't sit down for like an hour Crass?"

The guard pressed his face through the door window. "I'm not going to repeat myself again," he snarled. "Just shut your goddamn mouths or I'll come in there and shut them for you."

"You must not have a girlfriend huh," asked Damian finally playing along. "You're just too mean and rude."

"Wow," said Tejay. "That's sad. How do you not have a girlfriend? For a while my daddy had a woman coming over every week. Aren't all adults are supposed to have a girlfriend or boyfriend?"

"BE QUIET YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!"

"My Uncle had one," said Crassius telling James and Damian. "But then she turned evil and had us kidnapped."

"You know what I don't understand," said James. "What in the world do adults do at night that makes them scream and the floor creak? My parents make so much noise at night and I always hear my mom screaming. I asked Conoor what they were doing but he just turned really red and walked away."

"Maybe Clark and Lois jump on their bed," suggested Damian.

"But why scream? I jump on the bed without screaming. I may laugh a little bit, but I never scream. And I don't have to do it at night either."

"That's a really good question," said Tejay. "One time my daddy's mechanic stayed at our house and she was screaming so much at night I had to sleep with my pillow over my ears. She kept screaming the F-word and my daddy's name in the same sentence."

"I remember that night," said Crassius pointing at Tejay. "It took like two hours for me to go to sleep. And yeah she was screaming Uncle Kaldur's name way too much. But for what reason? Hey Mister, can you tell us why grown-ups do all of that screaming?"

The door flew open and the guard flew into the room and pushed Crassius down and drew his sword. "You have the biggest mouth," he growled. "So you can go first."

"I don't think so," said Damian folding his arms with a grin. "Now James."

Unbeknownst to the guard, James had managed to quietly get behind him. Using all his Kryptonian strength, he punched the guard right behind the knee. Tejay heard a sickening crunch as the man fell to the ground screaming hold his knee. Damian lifted the guard's chin and with the palm of his hand he thrusted into the man's throat and he instantly fell silent and passed out.

"Not bad," said Crassius.

"We aren't the children of the World's Finest for nothing," replied Damian. Tejay grinned and said a silent thank you to Gaxkang. "Tejay and James watch the door and tell me if someone is coming, Crassius move him into the corner."

Following Damian's orders, everyone quickly scrambled. Ten minutes later after Damian had memorized the guard's web map layout of the Watchtower and stolen his key, Crassius wiped his memory and placed him outside the door. And not two minutes later a guard came and hauled him away for sleeping on the job.

"Alright," said Tejay. "We have to go now, so who do we free first?"

"My father," said the three boys simultaneously.

"Batman and Superman free will draw too much attention, and even if we free your dad Crass, we still don't know how to wake him up."

"You have a suggestion then," asked James.

"Damian where was Zatara located," asked Tejay.

"He's on the lowest deck with Zatanna," came the reply. "It's one deck below ours."

"I suggest that we free him first. He can turn into Doctor Fate and at least we'll have a strong magic person on our side."

"He can't turn into the Doctor without that Helmet," sighed James. "And I saw a woman with it while I was being carried here."

"Her name is… uh…Weshra," remembered Crassius. "There's got to be a way to get that Helmet from her."

"I don't know Crass," said Tejay putting a hand to his chin. "She took out Zatanna and the others like they were nothing."

"Well I agree with your plan," said Damian heading towards the door. He took out the key and unlocked the door and flung it open. As they all walked out James got on all fours and put his ear to the ground.

"Someone's coming from upstairs," he warned.

"Then we go downstairs," whispered Tejay.

And one by one the Justice League Toddler Version all headed to the next deck below. These rooms were all darker and there was little light. At the top of the stairs, they could see a guard watching at the bottom. His back was turned to them. Quick and quiet as a mouse, Damian ran up jumped on the man's shoulder and snapped his neck.

"Was that necessary," asked James. "You didn't have to kill him."

"Grow up little boy scout," growled Damian. "It was either I killed him or he might report us. Now come on they aren't far from here." The four some walked down the hall until they came to a black door. "Crassius," said Damian quietly. "Your father is in that room two doors down."

Tejay looked around and saw a green door with a white light. Before anyone could say anything to him, Crassius walked over to the door and turned the knob and went inside. The other three boys followed him and once inside they got inside, Tejay felt horrible for his twin. Garth was a room that was all white: white walls, door on the inside, a white chair, and a bed with all white bedding. Even the clothes that he was wearing were white. At the moment he was sitting on a chair his head slunked slightly forward and his arms dangling at his side. His hair had been cut so that it was shoulder length. The hardest thing to look at was Garth's violet eyes. Crassius's eyes were the same exact color and full of life, but his father's were just empty.

"Daddy," whispered Crassius walking up to him slowly. "Daddy, it's me Crassius." There was no response at all, only Garth's continued monotone breathing. Crassius walked up to Garth and kneeled. Tejay began to feel as though all his grief was going to overcome him. Crassius' emotions were starting to affect him. He was feeling a lot of pain, and sorrow. "Daddy please snap out of it," begged Crassius. He shook Garth gently but still nothing.

"Crassius," whispered James. "We don't have time for this."

"He's right," agreed Damian. "The longer we wait here, the bigger than chance that we'll be caught."

But Crassius wouldn't even move. He just continued to attempt to snap Garth out of it.

"B_rother," said Tejay within their link. "We have to go."_

"_I'm staying with my dad," he said barely above a whisper._

"_Crassius I know-"_

"_THAT'S JUST IT TEJAY, YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU DON'T HAVE ONE CLUE AT ALL! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE GROWING UP WITHOUT BOTH YOUR REAL PARENTS! YOU HAVE YOUR DAD; YOU'VE ALWAYS HAD YOUR DAD! I HAVEN'T HAD ANY OF MY PARENTS SINCE I WAS TWO MONTHS OLD, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THAT MAKES ME FEEL?!"_

Tejay let Crassius have a moment to himself before doing anything again. This time he walked up to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"_You're right. None of us had mommy, and I've always had my dad while you haven't and it's not fair; and any other time I would stop and help you and you know it. But right now, all of our dad's lives are in danger. James' dad has been with him since he was born, and Damian just met his dad a few days ago but neither of them wish to lose them."_

"_So what do you suggest then? I just leave my dad here?!"_

"_YES!"_

Crassius was taken back by Tejay's answer.

"I don't know why you two are just staring at each other," said Damian oblivious to their telepathic ability. "But we can't stay here all day."

"You and James go free Zatara, we'll be right behind you," said Tejay."

James nodded and he and Damian left.

"_I know you don't want to leave your father again Crassius, but he can't help us fight like this. Right now he's probably in the safest room here, because he is no danger to anyone or himself. I promise you, when all this is over we shall find a way to fix your dad."_

Crassius glared at his brother but finally shook his head yes. Suddenly both boys heard a yell. They exited Garth's room and ran over into Zatara's room. James was kneeling on the ground blowing on his hands. They had been burned black. Zatanna and Zatara were both hanging from the ceiling by their wrists their mouths still taped. The Helmet of Fate was levitating in the middle of the room.

"What happened," asked Tejay.

"He reached for the Helmet and burned his hands," answered Damian.

Zatara was making a muffled noise. Crassius ran over to him and getting a boost from Tejay, quickly ripped the tape off making the old man shriek out in pain.

"Damn it that hurted," he growled. _"Sniahc emoceb dnas."_ The chains around his and Zatanna's wrist crumpled until nothing but grains of sand were on the ground.

Zatanna tore the tape off her mouth and cried," sand daddy? You really couldn't think of anything else? I'm so going to need to wash my hair."

"No time for that Zatanna, we need to remove the Helmet if we wish to stand a chance against Weshra."

"Don't thank us all at one time," growled Damian. "I mean we did just free you."

"You are your father's son my boy," said Zatara with a smile. "Thank you for freeing us."

Suddenly Tejay got an idea. "Zatanna," he asked. "Can you fix Crass's dad?"

"I wouldn't know how to Tejay," she said kneeling. "He's been in a coma for a long time now, not my specialty."

"But we spoke with an Atlantean God named Gaxkang. He told us that something in Garth was destroyed, but can be restored through Order of Chaos."

Zatara who had been attempting to remove Weshra's spell on the Helmet said," destroyed? Are you certain those were the words were said?"

"Positive," said Crassius quickly. Zatara stomped his foot on the floor and swore.

"Then Garth hasn't been in a coma all these months. Fuck, how could I have missed it?!"

"Daddy what are you talking about," asked Zatanna.

Zatara eyes glowed golden and golden claws appeared on his hands. There was some kind of veil on the Helmet. He was trying to claw it apart.

"Magic is one of the universes greatest gifts. To possess it is an extreme blessing, but also a curse. For at anytime if the magic within you is destroyed, you slip into a magical trance that is no different than a coma. Nabu or myself didn't examine Garth because we were told incorrectly that he was in a coma. Had we known otherwise, we could've fixed him instantly."

"So how do you fix him," asked Damian.

"Through Order or Chaos," said Tejay at once.

"Correct," said Zatara. "If I were to place the Helmet of Fate on him, when it was removed, your father would be just fine."

"Then what are you waiting for," asked Crassius angrily.

"There's a spell in place," said James showing Crassius his blackened hands. "Anyone tries to touch it, and this happens to them."

"So how do we break that spell," asked Damian.

"LIKE THIS," yelled Zatara. He roared and shot out a beam of gold from his hands and there was a blast of dust. When the dust settled, he was holding the Helmet. As Zatara lifted the Helmet to place on his head, he was shot through the chest with a red beam. Everyone turned around and saw that Weshra was standing with two fingers extended a beam coming out of it.

"Oh darling you didn't think that it would be this easy did you," she asked with a wicked grin. Tejay looked down and saw that there was a bloody stain forming on Zatara's tuxedo shirt and it was spreading. He struggling to get up. Tejay brought out his ice sword and ran at Weshra. She shot a fireball at him and it destroyed his sword for real this time. "Do not believe you are on my level honeycup."

"_I have a plan," said Crassius. "But you guys need to distract her._

"_What is it," responded Tejay._

Tejay listened as Crassius gave his plan, it was risky, but it could work. He agreed and whispered a message to James who immediately went to tackle the sorceress. James was thrown back by a wave of Weshra's hand and he landed on Damian. Zatanna was standing over her father trying to close his wounds.

"_Ekoms," _she cried. A black smoke filled the room just for about 30 seconds and Tejay heard a ringing in his ears and saw a flash of golden light; and finally just more black smoke. Then it began to be vacuumed out. Tejay looked and saw that Weshra was sucking the smoke into her body. She exhaled and blew a white smoke puff out her mouth.

"Anyone else got any tricks," Weshra asked.

"I do," said Crassius.

Tejay looked around the room, but his twin was no where to be found. Finally he looked at Weshra and saw that she was still in the door way. She had her hands on her hips and she took out her mirror.

"Sweetie aren't you a little too young to play with me," she teased checking her make-up. "I've been a Chaos Lady for nearly 2,000 years.

Tejay heard _"zaker"_ and an arc of lightning flew right at Weshra. She quickly put her mirror away, raised a hand, and the lightning rebounded. Tejay heard Crassius utter out in pain and Weshra laugh.

"What's happening," grunted Zatara.

"Chaos is happening," said Damian.

Weshra waved her hand forward and the next thing everyone saw was Crassius fly forward and crash at her feet. Weshra placed a heel into his back and began digging it in. Crassius was grunting trying to stand up but she kept him firmly pressed into the ground.

"I'm not going to miss you one bit," she said slowly.

"_Teoradom!"_

A bright purple ball of energy flew and blasted Weshra off her feet with a scream.

"Keep your foot off my son bitch," came Garth's voice. He ran down the hall, flung something inside the room, and began throwing spell after spell at Weshra. Tejay, Damian, James, and Zatanna all exited the room and could see Garth was quickly tiring. After not using his magic for months, using such high energy level spells were draining him quick.

"_Zakerga,"_ roared Garth putting his hands together, his tattoos lighting up bright white.

"_Tnod evom,"_ cried Zatanna raising her hands.

Bound by Zatanna's spell, Weshra couldn't move. Garth opened his mouth and out shot a white spirled arc of lightning and it blasted Weshra right in her chest. She screamed and after three seconds she sank to the ground. Garth sank to his knees, his entire face covered with sweat.

"Daddy are you okay," asked Crassius.

Garth looked at his son and kissed his forehead. "I am now," he said standing up with a weak smile.

Suddenly Zatanna screamed as she was thrown back into a wall. Damian and James went next, followed by Garth. Weshra stood up and glared at the boys and the entire Watchtower suddenly shook very violently for about a minute.

"You all will pay," she growled. She was walking towards them and she looked like a image out of a scary movie. Her make-up was smeared and her hair was a mess, her dress was torn, she had burns on her body, and one of her heels was broken. "No one has ever injured me. YOU ALL WILL PAY."

Tejay and his brother were backing up as Weshra got closer. He looked behind him and saw all those Weshra had thrown were either knocked out or struggling to get up.

"No you're going to pay," said Tejay with a sudden smile when he realized they had Weshra trapped.

"And why would you say that cutie," said Weshra.

"Oh my Goddess lose that Southern accent," yelled Crassius.

"Shut up fool, nobody does this to me."

"Apparently two twin boys can, we're going to send you back just like we did with Klarion."

"You little punks don't have the power to send me back."

"Oh no Crassius," said Tejay in mock ignorance. "We don't have the power to send her back."

"You're right Tejay," said Crassius putting a hand to his chin. He looked like he was deep in thought. "We don't have the power to send her back. Oh man what are we going to do?"

"I guess we're all going to die here, unless someone saves us." Weshra's palms began glowing black with energy when suddenly there was a blinding flash of gold and a loud ringing in the room where Zatara was. "You think that bright flash of gold is the someone Crass," asked Tejay with a huge smile.

"OH SHIT NO," she screamed.

Weshra ran back to the room and immediately dove out of it just barely managing to dodge a blast of golden energy. Doctor Fate walked out of the room and looked at the boys and nodded his head. He turned to Weshra and his hands glowed with energy.

"WESHRA, YOU ARE MINE," he roared.

**A/N - Well people Weshra is probably officially screwed just saying.**


	90. The Battle Royal

**A/N - The battles and the madness continue people.**

**Enjoy!**

Cassie was sitting in a cell with Diana and Barbara. Cassie and Diana had been tied up with their golden lassos and were sitting on chairs. Their lassos had been forged in the fires of the Smith God Hephaestus and were absolutely indestructible. Barbara was chained to a wall only by her wrists and was sitting on the ground. Her legs didn't need any kind of shackles obviously.

"How long do you think they'll keep us in here," asked Cassie.

"Darkseid is toying with us for now," explained Diana. "Darkseid always has a plan, and when he reveals it, we won't be ready for it."

"Then we need to get out of here!"

"You know," said Barbara sarcastically. "I don't think repeating that over and over is going to help at all Cassandra."

"Well Barbara, for you to be part of Batman's crew, I don't see you coming up with any brilliant ideas."

"Let me stand up real quick Cassie and I'll bust us out of this cell."

"You're not funny Barbara."

"Well I thought it was hilarious."

"Both of you stop it," ordered Diana. "If you use your heads and think like Athena instead of bickering like Zeus and Poseidon, we may get out of here just yet."

As if on cue the door burst open and in walked three soldiers. One of them was carrying a duffel bag. "Take Wonder Woman to another room," ordered one. One of the guards grabbed Diana's chair and lifted it and carried her out the room.

"Bring her back," screamed Cassie.

One of the guards back handed her right in her mouth. "Speak when you're spoken too little girl," he breathed in her face. His breath smelled like dead skunk, fish and ass.

"I'll be quiet," gagged Cassie. "Just don't talk please."

The guard carrying the duffel bag walked and squatted over Barbara's legs. He grabbed her face hard with his hand. "Well aren't you cute," he said in a gruff tone. He unzipped the bag and pulled out a sexy leather get up. "Our lord wishes to see those who can walk. That doesn't include you. So what you're going to do is put this get-up on for me."

"Fuck you," Barbara spat.

"Don't worry, we will be fucking later. But for now you're going to be putting this on."

"She can't move her legs genius," yelled Cassie. "Leave her alone."

Barbara was slowly hyperventilating in fright now. The guard put his face next to Barbara's neck and started kissing it. After about ten seconds Barbara started screaming.

"SHUT UP!" Barbara closed her mouth instantly. "I swear I'll kill your entire family if you don't obey me. Now when we return, I want you in this dress."

"But sir please," begged Barbara. "I can't move my legs. How am I supposed to get into this?"

"Not my problem," he said unchaining her wrists. "Have the fucking thing on when I return."

Cassie could only watch in horror as Barbara unbuttoned her shirt while she was carried away.

* * *

Dick and Tim were brought into the main hall of the Watchtower. Bruce had been left behind in the cell. One by one, the remaining members of the Team showed up in some kind of restraint. His heart dropped when he saw that Zatanna hadn't been allowed to join them. They were all forced to kneel before Darkseid.

"So good of you all to make it," he said with glee. "How do you like The Hotel Darkseid?"

"It stinks," snarled Connor. That remark earned him an Omega Beam to the chest that sent him flying backwards.

"I wouldn't recommend the rest of you attempting Kon-El's stupidity. Humans can't survive a blast from my Omega Beams."

Dick looked at Conner and saw that his chest was smoking, but he was still alive.

"Why are we here Darkseid," asked Artemis. "If you're just going to kill us, then please just get it over with."

"Who said anything about killing you dear," said Granny Goodness with a smile.

"You're full of shit Granny," cried Barda. Lashina walked right up to her former leader and kicked her right across the face knocking her down.

"Always a fighter Barda, and I'll admit I love that about you. But don't worry dear; Granny is going to break that nasty habit out of you yet."

"You couldn't break it out of me bitch," said M'Gann with a smile.

"Enough," said Darkseid before a debate began. "Don't any of you worry; you all will die as Artemis said. But I'm not going to kill you just yet."

"You're just afraid of us," yelled Cassie.

"We don't fear you little girl," Stompa bellowed back.

"We beat your asses on your planet, and we did it without tying you up. We don't fear you, you fear us."

"Cassie's right," said Jaime. "You've been targeting us for years, not the Justice League. You couldn't defeat us one-on-one if you tried. You have to result to cowards with sniper rifles, power rings, and giant insect like creatures to beat us."

"Is that a challenge boy," said Darkseid his eyes flashing red.

"What are you getting at Darkseid," asked Dick.

"I had called you all here to watch while I destroyed a portion of the Earth; but 'Cassie' has now given me and idea." Now the Team was completely lost for none of them knew where this could go.

"What kind of idea," asked Kaldur breaking the silence.

"The Battle Royale kind," explained the Lord of Apokolips. "If you all can manage to defeat my best fighters, and me, the Earth is free to go from all of us."

"You promise," asked Connor.

"A God always keeps his promises Kon-El; you have my word."

There was a sudden silence.

"When does the battle begin," asked Dick.

Darkseid's eyes flashed red and using his Omega Beams he freed all of the Team from their shackles, and Cassie was untied.

"I shall give you an hour in Apokoliptin time to prepare right here," he said. "If any of you attempt to leave and I'll slaughter everyone here."

With the Nth metal gone M'Gann set up a mental link.

"_Okay the plan was not to fight Cassie," she said._

"_I didn't think he'd turn us into gladiators for his amusement," cried Cassie._

"_It matters not," said Kaldur. "The only thing that matters is that we win this battle, else all is lost for Earth."_

"_Even if we some how manage to take everyone out," growled Connor. "We still would have to face Darkseid himself. He took me and my Dad out at the same time!"_

"_And who knows when he'll jump in," said Jaime._

"_We'll cross that bridge when we get there," said Tim quickly._

"_Any plans Dick," asked Barda._

"_All I can say is stay alive," he said._

"_Oh just stay alive," said Wally rubbing his stomach. "And here I thought that we had an easy task."_

"TIME'S UP," yelled Kalibak punching his fist.

Connor stood up first and barked," you said we had an hour!"

"Fuck," groaned Barda. "An Apokoliptin hour is only fifteen minutes Earth time. I've been gone for so long that I forgot that."

Darkseid snapped his fingers and Jaime yelled for about ten seconds, after that he stopped and something hopped off his back. When they looked on the ground, the Team saw it was the device that had been shocking him.

"Wouldn't want you all to accuse me of cheating," he said with a grin. "Anything goes in this Battle Royal, just defeat all of us, and you and your families are free to go."

The whole Team stood up and looked at their opposition. Darkseid was still sitting on his throne with Granny and Desaad next to him. Ra's and Talia behind him. Everyone else seemed to be fair game to attack them. Dick didn't like their chances at all. No Zatanna meant no magic, Artemis didn't have a bow, and Connor and Wally had been weakened.

"_We're online guys," said M'Gann_.

"_Might be the last time you say that M'Gann," said Wally._

"_If we all die today guys," started Dick. "I just want you all to know that it has been an absolute honor being a Team with you guys."_

Dick looked at all their faces and saw they were smiling.

"Guards," said Darkseid. "Except you two by the throne, all of you step forward." The guards stepped forward. They had spears, swords, and one was holding Artemis' bow (heaven help him). Any second now."LET THE BATTLE ROYAL BEGIN!"

The guards ran at the Team. They obviously feared Darkseid more, but he set them up to lose that battle. Dick punched the one that was closest to him right in the gut and followed with a knee to the nose. He saw Connor bash two guards' heads together, M'Gann flaying minds, Kaldur was using his water swords and magic, Artemis retrieving her bow by breaking someone's leg, Cassie putting her fist through someone, and Jaime using his Warp Cannon on the remaining soldiers.

"_You all know that was a warm-up right," said Tim._

"_Good," snarled Artemis. "I needed to get loose."_

"Everyone else," said Darkseid. "Move forward in waves."

A large group ran at them now. Kalibak was in it, as were the Furies, and Jason. Dick saw Jason and immediately saw red. He sped ahead of everyone separated. Dick flipped in front of Jason and they began fighting.

"This what you wanted clone," asked Dick blocking a punch.

"You know it," Jason cried back throwing a kick.

Kick after kick and punch after punch; Jason and Dick were fighting like two Silverback Gorillas fighting for dominance. In all of thirty seconds, both men were bleeding. Dick from the forehead, and Jason from the nose.

"You're not even a challenge to me," spat Jason.

"You're right," said Dick. "I'm not a challenge to you when you're holding your sniper rifle from 80 feet away. Hand-to-hand combat my real brother Jason could never beat me, and neither will you, you fake fucking bastard."

With a snarl Jason lunged at Dick and they continued fighting.

* * *

Battles were going on all over the Watchtower Main Hall. Kaldur was utilizing every combat move he learned from Dinah over the years on Icicle Jr. but they just weren't enough. He punched that blue freak in the face only to get blasted with ice. He was frozen solid for two seconds before Jr. kicked him in the ribs shattering the ice and knocking him down.

Kaldur flipped up and as Jr. fired more ice he cried," _ganzu __garon."_ A few fireballs shot out his hand and blasted Jr. all over his body knocking him down. The Atlantean tried catching his breath but was suddenly punched right in the side of the head falling down. He turned and saw the giant woman Stompa over him glowering.

"Don't touch him!"

Cassie flew out the air and tackled Stompa pushing her away from Kaldur. She slammed Stompa into the ground but the durable woman popped right back up.

"Magic bitch isn't here to sand me this time Blondie," teased Stompa.

"I know," admitted Cassie. "So this really isn't your day." She ran at Stompa and began using a series of kicks all of which the big woman dodged. Finally Cassie managed to catch her lip with a kick and busted it open good. She tried a punch, but Stompa ducked and jabbed Cassie in the ribs with both fists at once, and then she back handed the blond girl bringing Cassie to her knees.

"Just like I thought," she teased. "Al talk and no real fight at all."

Stompa let out a shriek of pain as a blur ran past her connecting with her jaw. That gave Cassie the chance to do a backwards kick and knock her to the ground.

"Thanks Wally," she said.

Wally winked at her and suddenly he was set upon by some of Ra's assassins. They were attempting to slice him up with precision, but being so fast every he was dodging every cut. They were surprisingly fast, but it was nothing Wally couldn't handle. He began spinning real fast until his body turned into a vortex. He scooped up all the assassins and spat them out towards Jaime who began firing energy waves at them. Wally smiled and picked up two knives and twirled them.

"HA souvenirs," he said.

He immediately dropped his souvenirs when a spiked ball on a whip wrapped itself around his neck. Lashina's whip was choking him out. He tried removing it but he was being dragged. Mad Harriet pounced onto his chest and began biting down on his forehead. Wally yelled in pain as blood began dripping down his face.

"Tasty," gurgled Harriet her mouth full of his blood. "You will make a fine appetizer."

Wally heard a familiar snarl and Connor punted Harriet off him into Lashina. "You okay," he asked removing the whp from Wally's neck. Wally wiped blood out his eyes, nodded his head and left to help Tim who was being double teamed by assassins. Connor turned and glared at Darkseid. The God sat forward on his throne. He sent his remaining guards to attack him, even though there were guards all around the room. The first guard tried stabbing him with a sword. As soon as it connected with Connor's chest it shattered. Connor used his cold breath in the man's face. The second still charged though he was out matched and received a punch to the face. He cracked his knuckles. Suddenly Connor was tackled from behind hard. When he looked at his attacker he saw it was that freak Kalibak. Connor kicked him off, and flew at him unleashing hell. Kalibak was very durable though and after receiving twelve punches, he grabbed Connor's face and slammed it into the ground and then kicked him in the head into a wall. As Kalibak was running at him, Connor iced the floor causing him to slip. He flew at Kalibak and lifted him into the air and then body slammed in onto the ground. As soon as Connor stood up he was hit with Darkseid's Omega Beams in the chest and blasted into a wall.

"_Connor are you okay," asked M'Gann_.

"_Worry about you M'Gann," he grunted in pain_. _"I've got this."_

But in truth he didn't have it. Connor was trying to get up but he couldn't move, he was in too much pain from Darkseid's attack. Kalibak grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air. He pulled out a Kryptonite dagger out of his pocket.

"Your heart will be a fine gift for my father," he said.

Suddenly the guard nearest them ran at Kalibak and from behind hit him with a spinning heel kick. It unbalanced him long enough for Connor to kick the dagger away, and then punch Kalibak in the face sending crashing onto a team of guards Tim was fighting with M'Gann.

"KILL THE TRAITOR," shouted Granny Goodness.

Another guard and Amy both went for the traitor. The guard pointed his fist and out shot a deadly beam of green. It decapitated the guard nearest Amy splattering the floor with blood. The beam bounced off a corner and before it hit Amy she put up a yellow shield to block it.

It can't be thought Connor. There was no way in hell.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight," chanted the guard raising his hand. He floated into the air and a green light began growing on his closed hand. "LET THOSE WHO WORSHIP EVILS MIGHT, BEWARE MY POWER GREEN LANTERNS LIGHT!"

He raised his hand into the air and a green blasted throughout the entire Watchtower forcing everyone to shield their eyes. When the light faded there he was. He was dressed in a standard Green Lantern outfit, wearing a green domino mask. His hair was black and wavy as ever, and he was wearing an unusual smirk instead of his usual scowl.

Kyle Rayner was back.

**A/N - Sorry to leave you all hanging like this but True Blood is about to come on and I already missed it once tonight and I can't miss it again. But yeah I didn't have any intention to kill Kyle I always had planned this for him. Hope you liked the chapter; next one is going to be a break from the battle and explaining how Kyle lived.**


	91. Infiltraitor

**A/N - Well took a day off to get some thoughts, but now I'm back and ready to go. Believe it or not I'm going camping (again) friday. This time with friends, so if I don't upload Sunday assume I've got eaten by some animal or got lost in the forest drunk and make your own conclusion for the story lol jk Alright here's what happened to Kyle**

**Enjoy!**

Kyle was vaguely aware that he was still alive. After he was hit with Amy's attack he lost all sense of feeling. But now it was slowly returning. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed that he was in a dimly candle lit area. When his eyes fully opened he noticed that he was in a cave. He sat up and immediately saw that he had chains on his wrists.

"Oh shit," muttered Kyle. He really needed some water right now because his mouth tasted like a badger's armpit. Second thing Kyle noticed was that he was sweating like hell from every where. He looked all around. There had to be at least 100 candles lit. Kyle looked down and noticed that he was wearing absolutely nothing except a brown loincloth. What the fuck is going on he thought. He stood up and saw 3 robed figures coming towards him. By the way the hips swayed, they were all women. Kyle struggled against his bonds but to no avail.

"Let me leave," he snarled. "And I won't have to hurt you."

The robed figure in the leader ran her hand slowly down his chest before slapping him hard across the face. "You aren't in a position to be making threats boy," she said. "And the first thing you should say is 'thank you for saving my life'. You were out almost a whole day."

"Thanks for saving my life, now let me go!"

"When I'm ready, and not before."

"You'll be sorry when my friends find out what you've done with me."

"Then it's a good thing that I destroyed your tracker when I fished you out the water isn't it? To your friends you're as good as dead." Kyle tried punching her but she was just far enough out of his reach so he couldn't strike her. "Come now young man," she said sitting down cross legged on a tall chair. "Don't you have any manners?"

"I don't even know who the fuck you are," growled Kyle. The stranger slapped him across the face again.

"You will watch your mouth when you speak to me," she ordered removing her hood. She had the most beautiful hazel eyes that Kyle had ever seen. Her face was beautiful as well, not to mention she was making that robe look extremely sexy. Suddenly she clapped her hands and more figures headed his way.

"Finally deciding to do away with me?"

"Not at all," she replied. "I just figured that you wished to have your clothes back since you are becoming aroused."

Kyle blushed furiously cursing himself for being a teenager with out of control hormones. He gladly put his boxers and jeans back on. "Look," he said. "If you want me to be civil, could you at least tell me your name please?"

"Wow," she exclaimed. "Manners? Well I guess I can oblige you. You may call me Natasha."

"Well Natasha, why did you save me only to put me in a loincloth and chain me to a wall?"

"That was my girls doing not mine. I'm afraid they have a bad habit of unfortunately playing with their toys before doing my bidding."

"So I'm just a sex slave to you?"

"Do not flatter yourself at all. When we want sex, we pleasure ourselves with men, not little boys."

Not liking his manhood being made fun of Kyle yelled, "HEY! I'm not little at all."

"Close your mouth and open your ears Kyle Rayner. I am here to help you, so stop being an idiot and for once in your life listen."

"Then why the hell have you tied me up?"

"So you wouldn't leave as soon as you had awoken."

Natasha reached into her robe and pulled out two things. The first thing that she pulled out was his power ring, and the second was a black card. She walked over to him and placed his ring upon his finger. "I have given this back to you," Natasha started. "Because I wish to earn your trust. All I want is for you to hear me out, and despite my girls protest, you will be free to go." As much as he wanted to break out, his ring had no juice and a woman as smart as Natasha probably knew that. He sighed and indicated for her to continue. "What do you and your friends plan to do about the Light?"

Kyle was really taken back now. "How do you know about the Light," he asked.

"Do I look like a woman who gives away information Kyle Rayner?"

"No."

"Smart boy, but if you wish to defeat the Light you'll have to rely on your smarts not your muscle."

"Being smart isn't really my thing Natasha."

"Nonsense, you have the brains, you just have to put them to use." Natasha walked up to him and removed his shackles before sitting back down. "So what is your plan," she asked.

"Find Amy and kick her ass," he replied instantly.

Natasha sighed and rubbed her temples in frustration. "Well you weren't kidding about not having brains. Who is the better hero in most people's opinion Kyle: The Man of Steel or The Dark Knight?"

"Too easy; Batman."

"And why do people believe that?"

"Because while Superman can just smash a wall down with his fist, but Batman can find some way to touch the wall and not only will it break, it'll explode."

"Exactly Kyle Rayner, exactly. Batman adapts to his situation and finds a way around it."

"So you're saying that I shouldn't fight Amy?"

"Not now at least. Her time will come just like the rest of the Light. Now here's something for you to think about. Amy has most likely revealed that she killed you. Your Team probably believes you dead as well since your tracker has been destroyed. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"Nobody knows I'm alive… soooo I have the element of surprise?"

"Yes Kyle Rayner, the element of surprise is now on your side. So what is your plan?"

Kyle thought for a second and then it came at once.

"Infiltrate the Light."

Natasha walked up to him, grabbed his chin, kissed his forehead and said," well done." She passed him the black keycard.

"What does this go to?"

"To the Justice League's Watchtower in space. Use it in the back entrance and you can get in undetected but that is all I can offer you. Once inside, the rest will be up to you."

Kyle squeezed the keycard and looked at Natasha. "Time for me to ask a question," he said. "Why do all this?"

"I already told you Kyle Rayner, I don't like to give away information." Natasha clapped her hands again and two more robed figures appeared. "Escort Mr. Rayner out." They bowed and grabbed him under the arms and led him out. As he was leaving he heard Natasha say," we'll see each other again real soon Kyle Rayner, good bye and good luck."

He was dragged all the way outside entrance of the cave. Outside it was blazing hot; they must've been in a desert of some kind. Once the guards had done their jobs, they bowed, and after one pinched him on his butt, they both left. Kyle quickly recharged his ring, and changed his clothes to a black sweatshirt with blue jeans. When he got to town he noticed that it was all but deserted.

"You, young man," someone whispered. Kyle turned and looked, it was a restaurant owner. "Get in here quick." Kyle rushed inside not a minute to soon. A second later, soldiers began walking up the street. After about 10 minutes, they finally all marched out. "The hell were you doing out there," whispered the man. "You could've been caught by those Apokoliptins."

Kyle had remembered Connor telling him about them. But they lived on a different planet. "Where's the Justice League," asked Kyle.

"Gone every last one of them. They stopped Superman from destroying Central City, but after they were all tied up and disappeared into some tunnels. They even took three small little boys and a girl in a wheelchair as hostages.

Damn thought Kyle. They got Barbara, the twins and Damian. He needed to get on the Watchtower now.

"Stay inside sir," said Kyle raising his power ring transforming. "And thanks for helping me." Kyle was now in his GL uniform. He opened the door and headed into outer space. He flew to the back of the Watchtower as Natasha ordered. Suddenly an orange light shot out and engulfed his chest.

**"Present Information," said the computer.**

Kyle took out the black card and let the light touch it.

**"Recognized Batman 02"**

A wall slid down, and Kyle confused as hell flew into it. How in the hell had Natasha managed to get Batman's keycard? Shaking it off he entered the Watchtower. Kyle was in a basement of some kind. He could see guards walking all over the place. He looked down at his outfit and realized that he would stick out the minute he was spotted. The first change Kyle got, he quietly killed a guard with a green needle through the forehead and managed to drag him into a storage closet. He stripped the guard of everything he had on, and put it on himself. He hated having to remove his boxers and go jungle again, but he didn't have a choice. Suddenly a piece of his armor began buzzing.

"Where the hell are you," came a voice.

"Uh, I'm taking a break," Kyle replied.

"A break?! Are you out of your fucking mind? There are no breaks here! Get back to your post."

"Yes, yes sir. Do you think you could tell me my post again?"

"You're supposed to be babysitting the Kryptonians, now hurry the fuck up!"

"What deck?"

"DECK TWO!"

Kyle hurried to his post and five minutes later he was standing outside Clark, Connor, and James' prison cell. Clark was sitting on the floor with James in his arms rubbing the little boys head. Connor was standing to the far edge of the cell throwing up from the Kryptonite exposure. Of the three, James looked the worst. Darkseid kidnapped him almost a week ago, and there was no telling how long he'd been in this room. Then Kyle realized something else. Darkseid's word was law. So it was time to see just how brainwashed the guards were.

"Open this cell door," he ordered.

"Why," one guard asked.

"Lord Darkseid has instructed me to take the young one elsewhere."

Please work please work please work thought Kyle. The guards immediately opened the door and Kyle rushed in and headed for James.

"Leave him alone," Clark ordered getting in front of him.

One of the guards behind Kyle pulled out a taser and blasted Clark shocking him. Two seconds later, Connor got hit too. Kyle scooped up James and rushed out the room. You'll thank me later guys he thought.

"Shut the door," ordered Kyle. And amidst Clark and Connor's yells, the door was shut. "I'm taking him to med bay, and once he's healthy enough to return to this room, I'll bring him back."

The guards all nodded at him. Kyle rushed James back downstairs to the basement and placed him in a storage room. He couldn't bring him to the med center without getting flooded with a ton of questions. He just had to pray the kid made it. Kyle looked around the room he was in. There were computers, laptops, and anything else here that could hack the Watchtower. Then it hit him. Barbara was on the Watchtower. If she could get into the systems, she could unlock all the cell doors and free everyone. Laying James down and covering him with some plastic, Kyle rushed out the room and upstairs. He ran from room to room looking for a guard to help him, but he couldn't find any of them. Finally he opened a door and four women were sitting on lounge chairs.

"Where's the paralyzed girl," he asked them.

One of them was holding a spiked whip. She flung it at Kyle's legs expertly tripping him. A big woman in gold and red pulled on the rope and he slid towards the four of them. A woman with green hair and no iris' slammed the door. Finally a blond with twin swords pressed a sword up to his crotch area. This has got to stop happening thought Kyle.

"How dare you enter the chamber of the Furies unannounced," yelled the blond. Duh he thought. The Furies, Honor Guard of Apokolips. Barda had told him all about them.

"I apologize Mistresses," said Kyle quickly. "I forgot myself. I should've came in with my head down and on my knees for I am unworthy to look upon the four of you."

Lashina cocked her head to the side and said," well at least he can be humble. Not to mention I think he's cute under that helmet. What's the verdict ladies?"

"I vote we kill him," said Stompa.

"Let's eat him," cried Mad Harriet clapping her hands flashing her teeth.

"No," said Gilotina sheathing her daggers. "This one is mine." Gilotina lifted Kyle up and by his pants led him out of the room and into the one next to it. The room had the scent of perfume and sex all in it. The Light had obviously been changing the Justice League's rooms around.

"Remove your mask," ordered Gilotina sitting on the bed. Kyle slowly removed his helmet and when he did Gilotina started blushing. "Lashina was right, you're very cute."

Kyle bowed and said," thank you my lady."

"Well what are you waiting for? Take your armor off already."

Kyle had to think and think fast. He looked and next to the bed there was an entire table bottle of something called Moscato.

"How about a drink first my lady," he said. "No need to rush into things, we've got all night."

Gilotina looked angry, then popped the bottle open.

**2 hours later**

Kyle was just a little drunk but he was attempting to fight it off, as well as his horniness for the blond. He and Gilotina had been drinking for the past two hours. He had taken off his shirt to appease her and right now it was enough to keep her at bay. Gilotina was completely smashed out of her mind. Kyle had done everything he could to get her to tell him where Barbara was, but she wouldn't talk. Finally he resorted to his trump card.

"Gilotina," he growled standing up.

"What," she said in a slurred speech.

Kyle grabbed her by the throat and kissed her until they were up against the door. He lifted both of her legs up and began kissing her on the mouth causing her to moan with pleasure.

"Where is Barbara," he muttered quickly as she playfully bit his neck.

"She's… in the room… with," started the Fury. And then she didn't finish.

Shit thought Kyle. He carried her to the bed placed her down gently. Kyle started to kiss her neck and rub his hands all over her body while slowly removing her clothes.

"Where is Barbara," he said barely above a whisper. "Tell me please."

"Why should...I?"

"Because," whispered Kyle kissing her inner thighs. "My lovers have always spent time with me experiencing pleasure that you can't imagine. If you want that for yourself, tell me where Barbara is."

"In the room…with… W-Wonder Woman."

Finally he had his answer. Kyle kissed Gilotina once again on the mouth, and then using a technique learned from Kaldur, he pinched her neck, and she passed out. As he rushed out the room he saw a leather get up for a woman, and quickly grabbed it and exited. After he returned to the room where James was. He checked the Kryptonian's forehead. He was still burning up. Kyle looked at the clock in the room. It was only 1 AM. Kyle sat down and pressed his head against the wall, then he looked at James.

"C'mon kid," he begged. "Stay alive or your old man and brother are both going to turn me inside out."

And with that comment he dozed off.

**Next Morning**

Kyle was carrying James down the hall with the duffle bag on his shoulder. The plan would have to be in effect today. Darkseid wanted to see all the heroes for something. The guard he was following opened a door. When he got inside Kyle saw that Tejay, Crassius, and Damian were all in it asleep. At least they're alive he thought.

"Hey you," barked Kyle getting an idea. "Open that window."

"On whose authority," he snarled back.

"Lord Darkseid's but if you wish to defy him-"

"Okay okay."

The window screen shined open and the room was bathed in the yellow sun. Hopefully James recovered the same way Connor did. Kyle was in luck, his group was assigned to go to the Wonder cell. The door opened and immediately Wonder Woman was carried out the room.

"Bring her back," screamed Cassie.

Kyle wanted to release her so bad, but then he'd be discovered. It wasn't time to strike just yet. He went to stand over Barbara.

"Well are you sweet," said Kyle in a gruff voice.

"Fuck you," Barbara spat back.

"Oh don't worry we will later, but for the time being this'll have to do." Kyle held Barbara's hands down and began kissing her neck. After two seconds he whispered," Barbara it's me Kyle, I know that you have questions but they'll have to wait. Now start screaming or you'll blow my cover."

Barbara started screaming at once, and Kyle grabbed her around the throat.

"SHUT UP," he roared. "I swear I'll kill you're entire family if you don't obey me." Kyle pulled out the sexy dress. "When I come back I want you in that outfit."

"But please sir," Barbara begged. "I can't use my legs."

"Not my problem."

The guards carried Cassie out the room as she thrashed about. When Kyle was sure they were gone he turned around and said," I'm going to lock you in here. There's equipment in that duffel bag, hack the Watchtower, and get the JL out their cells. I have a feeling they're going to want to fight."

Barbara wiped her eyes and said," how're you still alive?"

"Paitence Barbara, you'll know everything soon enough."

As he started to close the door Barbara said with a smile," Kyle, I'm glad you're alive."

He turned around and said," yeah you too."

Kyle closed the door and quickly welded it shut with his power ring. Then with his face burning from blushing he raced to where his friends were.

**A/N - Well that's how it happened people, just a quick chapter. I promise to upload again tomorrow.**


	92. The Battle Royal Continues

**A/N - Back to the battle**

Jaime watched as Kyle floated into the air. He couldn't believe it, that bastard was back. He could kill Kyle for making him worry like that, but that could wait.

"_Kyle," exclaimed M'Gann adding him to the link. "Is that really you?"_

"_Yes M'Gann," came his reply. "It's me."_

_You son of a bitch," roared Connor. "DO YOU HAVE ANY-"_

"_Idea how fucking worried I was," finished the GL. "Sorry Connor, I'll explain later but right now we're all a little busy."_

Jaime agreed as more guards headed his way. Using his Plasma Cannon he blasted all of them against the wall.

"_It would be easier simply to kill them Jaime Reyes," Hidan advised._

"I know, but I'd rather they lived," replied Jaime. "They follow Darkseid out of fear, not loyalty." There were blasts of green and yellow above him. He looked and saw that Amy and Kyle were in a fierce battle. Jaime sprouted his wings and flew up to join them.

"Warp Cannon deploy," yelled Jaime. The blue black beam shot out his hands and headed straight for Amy. She formed a yellow shield and deflected it.

"I don't need your help," said Kyle shooting a blast from his ring. "This one is mine."

"If it's all the same to you Rayner, I think I'll help you this time. You don't get to die for real on me this time."

Kyle dodged an energy attack, but Jaime saw him visibly smile. "Aww did my little Beetle miss me when he thought I was dead?"

"Shut up you ass and let's take her down!"

Kyle smiled and they both flew at Amy firing energy blue and green waves together. Amy wasn't stupid enough to try and block a combined attack, so she attempted to escape. Jaime flew in front her to cut her off and Amy raised her ring.

"Get out of my way or I'll kill you," she snarled.

Jaime smiled as her ring began glowing yellow. A green hand wrapped itself around her and flung her against a wall hard and she crashed on the ground. As Amy tried getting up, Kyle willed a large green fist and had it smash Amy against the ground about 8 times. Jaime saw blood trickling off of her when she tried getting up. Kyle walked up to her and shoved her with his foot onto her back. Using his power ring, Kyle took her's off so she was defenseless.

"We both know you don't have the balls to kill," she barked. "So just go ahead and put your ring down."

Kyle glared at her for a second and said," this is for making my brother worry about me." Kyle's ring flashed bright green and he fired a beam from it. After a minute of firing straight he stopped and Amy was nothing more than ash. Jaime walked up to Kyle and put a hand on his shoulder. Then the Blue Beetle smiled and pinched Kyle's face and said," does my little Lantern care about my feelings?"

"Shut up you ass we have more people to help," said Kyle with a grin. They shook hands, both flew up, and got back into the battle.

* * *

Kaldur was with Barda fighting against the Furies. The four women were combat Masters. Kaldur had two water swords out and was in a battle with Gilotina and Harriet, while Barda fought Lashina and Stompa. Gilotina was obviously the better swordsman as Kaldur had cuts all over his body.

"What's the matter little fish," teased Gilotina. "Not strong enough to take us both?"

"Hardly," said Kaldur smiling out of breath. "I'm just taking my time with you."

Mad Harriet ran at Kaldur and he threw one of his water swords at her. It missed and impaled one of the guards trying to take Connor down from behind as he fought with Kalibak. She pounced Kaldur and began trying to rip his throat out.

"Just let me have one bite," she rasped. "One bite of your sweet delicious flesh."

"You're not my type," snarled Kaldur. He moved his legs under Harriet and using his strength he kicked her from on top of her just in time to dodge a sword cut from Gilotina.

"_Radom,"_ cried Kaldur. He shot a purple light out his hand and it blasted Gilotina in the stomach sending her back. He wasn't ready for Mad Harriet and she jumped on him again but this time on his back. Gilotina sprung off the ground, and pressed a sword to his neck stopping all movement from him. Then the last person on Earth he wanted to see came forward. Kabai approached with a knife in one hand, and a plasma gun in the other. Kaldur knew he was about to die, but he wasn't going to cry out and give her the satisfaction. Suddenly there was a big crash that shook the entire Watchtower. Thirty seconds later Weshra was blasted through the Main Hall door and crashed into a guard. That distracted Harriet, and Gilotina long enough for Kaldur to break free from their holds and kick Kabai across the floor. He turned around and saw Doctor Fate, Zatanna, Tejay, Crassius, James, Damian, and Garth all enter the war zone.

"Son of a bitch," whispered Kaldur in wide eyed shock as he saw Garth shoot a fire spell at the nearest guard. Doctor Fate continued chasing Weshra throughout the air shooting beams of golden energy at her, while Zatanna, James, and Damian ran to help Wally and Tim with Ra's assassins, and the twins went to help Barda. Kaldur got on his guard expecting Garth to attack him.

"_Rior Reis," _screamed Garth. A green beam with purple spirals shot out of his hands and blasted Gilotina and Harriet into Stompa and Lashina. Garth turned to look at him with a large smile. "Greetings Kaldur'ahm, did you miss me?"

"What the hell is going on," asked Kaldur.

"I'll explain later, but right now I think you could use some help. Am I wrong?"

"You are not."

After their sons had helped Barda up they went after Kabai, leaving the two Atlantean fathers to turn their attention to the Furies.

"You both can't beat us," growled Lashina. "You're way out of our league."

Garth smiled and looked at Kaldur; they both nodded their heads and Garth got on both knees and put his hands together. Kaldur got behind him and raised his hands up.

"Funny thing," growled Kaldur.

"We were just about to tell you four the same things," finished Garth. "_ION GRAVEREI."_

Garth's tattoo's lit up dark purple and the Furies were slammed to the ground and crushed through the power of gravity. Kaldur jumped into the air and cried,_" DIGAN TEORADOM!" _One after the other, Kaldur fired fireball after fireball out his hands and they all flew upon the Furies on the ground. When he finally stopped the Furies were nothing more than a charred bloody mess on the Watchtower floor.

"Not bad," said Garth when Kaldur was back on the ground. "Messy, but not bad."

Kaldur wanted to talk but now was obviously not the time as he heard Tejay cry out. He quickly turned and saw that his son was against a wall holding his arm that had a bleeding gash and Crassius was knocked out bleeding from his lip. Kabai was grinning at them and taking aim with her plasma gun. Kaldur ran towards them, preparing a spell of death, but knew he'd never make it in time. Garth the faster of the two, ran ahead, and jumped as soon as Kabai fired and took the blast meant for Tejay. Her plasma cannon went right through his chest and he crashed into the wall leaving a large streak of blood falling down the wall. But thankfully the boys' were safe. Kaldur changed direction and ran at Kabai. She kept shooting at him, but he was too angry and too filled with the desire for vengeance to be hit. When he finally reached Kabai, he disarmed her of her gun and knife and clamped his hand on her face.

"_TEOZAKER,"_ bellowed Kaldur. A large yellow arc of electricity shot from his palm and immediately Kabai's face blew up and showered him in blood. Kaldur turned and saw that Garth was bleeding from the large hole in his chest.

"_Zatanna, I need you here," exclaimed Kaldur._

He grabbed Garth under the neck and lifted his head up. "Goddess of Oceans," moaned Garth. "Getting shot is not fun."

"Stop talking," ordered Kaldur. "You're going to make it."

"I have no intention of dying."

Kaldur wasn't sure how true those words were.

"You saved my son," he exclaimed. "Why?"

"I can't hold a grudge against a boy because of the sins of his father," he croaked. He spat out a pool of blood. Zatanna arrived a second later and began healing him.

"I need time Kaldur," she cried. "But I think I can save him."

"Go Kaldur'ahm," coughed Garth. "I'll be fine."

Kaldur nodded his head and rushed back into the battle.

* * *

Connor was on the ground choking Kalibak. The freak was just waay too durable. No matter what kind of punishment the Kryptonian gave him, he just kept coming back for more. Kalibak kicked Connor off of him flying into the air.

"Give up Kalibak," he growled looking down. "You can't beat me."

Kalibak leaped into the air and tackled Connor. They crashed a few feet away from Cassie and 9 guards fighting with her. Kalibak started head butting him until they were both leaking blood from their foreheads.

"You and your foolish friends shall never defeat my father," he snarled.

Connor finally having enough fired his heat vision right into Kalibak's wound. Kalibak tried pulling away, but Connor grabbed him by the neck and held him there. Two seconds later, Kalibak's head drooped and he started drooling from the mouth. He had been lobotomized. Connor got up and pushed him off and moved to help Cassie.

* * *

Dick and Jason had been having their showdown covering the entire Hall floor. Anyone who got in their way had been slain. 7 of Ra's assassins, and 12 of Darkseid's guards had been killed between both of them. Dick's shoulder was sprained, his nose was bleeding, his eyes both blackened. Jason had gotten two teeth knocked out, an ear was bleeding, and 3 of his ribs were broke. And yet both men continued fighting. Trading blow after blow, not giving the other and inch. Dick's friends had respected his decision and none of them were interfering in the battle. Jason went for a spinning heel kick, which Dick dodged and responded by kicking him between the legs. Jason fell holding himself.

"Since when do you play dirty," he growled.

"Since you gave me no choice," Dick barked. As he was running at Jason, the clone sprung up and palm thrusted him right in the face. Dick faulted back just a little and as Jason ran at him, he gave him an uppercut him hard under the chin. Jason lifted into the air and fell a few feet back. Dick wiped his nose that was leaking blood and walked towards him. This was it for him. He grabbed Jason by the hair and smashed his face up against a wall. As hard as he could multiple times. For Bruce, Barbara, Connor, Wally, Artemis, Kyle, himself, everyone this sick evil freak had injured physically or emotionally over the past few months Dick was making him pay for it now. Dick pulled Jason's hair back and could barely recognize him from the crimson mask of blood that was on his face.

"Enjoying it aren't you," gasped Jason.

"Every second," Dick replied. He slammed Jason's face against the bloody wall again and then kicked him in the gut sending him flying. Dick cracked his knuckles and slowly walked towards him. He pulled Jason up by the shirt and got face to face with him.

"Don't kill me brother," whimpered Jason. Dick looked into his eyes and for a second he thought he was looking into his Jason's eyes. But he knew at the first opportunity, this freak imposter clone would kill another innocent and not lose a wink of sleep over it. Dick grabbed a fistful of Jason's hair, and put a hand under his chin. Then he pulled him real close.

"YOU'RE NOT MY FUCKING BROTHER," Dick snarled into his ear. And with one quick motion he snapped Jason Todd's neck and killed him. He looked up and saw that for the most part his friends were finishing off everyone. Doctor Fate shot a blast at Weshra's hand and something that looked like a mirror shattered. Two seconds later she vanished. That must've been her familiar and just like with Klarion's cat, Teakle, with it destroyed she couldn't remain on the Earth plane. When Artemis felled the last enemy they all went to stand next to one another. Everyone had some kind of injury, and spots of blood on them, but they would be okay otherwise

Suddenly the hall filled with clapping. Darkseid was sitting on his throne clapping with an enormous smile.

"Well done," he said with a grin. He picked up a remote and pressed a button and a boom tube opened. "Well done heroes. You all managed to survive Round 1. Let's see how well you do in Round 2."

_"Neptune's Beard," said La'Gaan. "There are more on the way?!"_

_"What're we going to do," asked Tim._

_"We'll fight to the end," snarled Connor._

"_I don't know if I can keep up," sighed M'Gann._

Dick watched in horror as Darkseid opened up another Boom Tube. Soldier after solder walked into the Watchtower. The Team and Doctor Fate, Garth, James, and the twins were all surrounded.

"_Anyone got a plan," asked Cassie._

"_Stay alive," replied Wally._

"_Yeah so anybody got a good plan," Kyle growled._

Suddenly through the air a Batarang flew through the air emanating a green gas.

"Shield," exclaimed Dick to Kaldur.

"_Seioshi," _roared Kaldur. The white dome appeared around everyone protecting them from the gas. When the smoke cleared all of Darkseid's soldiers were on the ground and holding their ribs laughing. And then slowly one by one they all began to die from lack of oxygen. Dick looked at the entrance and saw the entire Justice League suited up with the baddies standing next to them. Barbara wheeled herself forward a second later beaming.

"YEEEEEEEEAH," roared Tejay and Crassius together.

"Daddy you're all right," exclaimed James with a smile.

Damian being a self proclaimed bad boy would've never shouted out with excitement like the other three boys. However the young Wayne kept his eyes on his father the entire time with an enormous grin.

"Told you my Joker toxin would work Batsie," said Joker with a grin. "You owe me a hug." He put his arms out for a hug.

"Touch me and you spend the next few months eating out a straw," Batman warned him.

"Party pooper."

Darkseid was now looking absolutely pissed as the League strode into the hall.

"It's over Darkseid," shouted Supeman. "Give up and leave."

"On the contrary Kal-El," replied Darkseid pressing a button on his remote. "The fun is just beginning."

Another Boom Tube opened up and Dick wondered what was coming next. More soldiers wouldn't work against both groups at once. A creature 12 feet tall stepped out. It had four arms with claws dripping in something purple. It's feet were like a lions, and its face was like a human lizard hybrid and it had a tail.

"Well it looks like Round 2 went terribly for my side," said Darkseid standing up patting his legs down. He took a few steps forward until he was standing next to the creature. "That's okay though. No one has ever defeated the Kylothia and myself at the same time in Round 3."

**A/N - well writing battles is always fun for me so I hope you all liked this chapter.**


	93. A Hero Says Farewell

**A/N - well camping isn't happening so I got this down in my depresssion. One final battle but it wouldn't be a battle from me without somebody dying. Oh but who is it?**

**Enjoy! **

Zatanna stared at the Kylothia. She had never felt so much death emanating from one creature in her entire life. The Kylothia looked ready to kill on Darkseid's orders. As Zatanna looked closer she could tell the creature was a female as it had very big breasts and its hair was in a white ponytail.

"_What's the plan," said Manhunter linking everyone up._

"_Wow this is cool," said Joker. "I can hear more than the usual voices in my head._" He started laughing out loud.

"_Our Team will handle Darkseid," said Batman and Dick simultaneously._

"_The Justice League takes Darkseid," said Humanite. "And we shall help the Team with the beast."_

"_Good plan," said Superman._

"_This is why I hate goddamn monkeys," snarled Connor._

And with that the entire Justice League charged at Darkseid who merely was smiling.

"Oh bird brains," said Joker wrapping his arms around the Boy Wonders current and former. "Does this mean we get to be bestest friends?"

"Not on your life," growled Dick.

"Don't touch me," barked Tim.

Suddenly the Kylothia roared and charged. Connor immediately charged at her and was swatted aside like a fly and he crashed into Jaime. Cassie and Barda grabbed two of Kylothia's four arms but she just grabbed their throats with her free hands. Kyle shot a blast from his ring at her but it bounceed right off her scales. She flung Cassie and Barda and they both crashed onto Cheetah.

"We're getting creamed by this thing," growled Wally. He ran at the beast and expertly flipped on to the Kylothia's neck and covered its eyes. Captain Cold fired a blast from his cold ray at her and iced her left foot. Connor following suit used his cold breath and iced her right. Kaldur, Garth, and Crassius using ice magic joined in. Together they all made their way up freezing her completely until she was in a block of ice. Everyone stared at it.

"Too easy," said M'Gann at once.

The ice cracked right down the middle.

"You just had to say something," groaned Malafe'ak.

The ice shattered and flew every where and hit everyone knocking a few down. Kylothia emerged from the ice roaring and now she was pissed. She ran right at Dick and lifted him by the throat and squeezed. He coughed and blood showered out of his mouth.

"_Esaeler mih," _screamed Zatanna. The Kylothia's hand was forced open through Zatanna's magic. Wally ran at top speed and caught Dick and got him on the sidelines. Kaldur and Garth ran up.

_"Zakeruga,"_ they chanted together.

Kaldur's tattoo's lit up yellow, while Garth's lit up white. Kaldur fired a large spiral of lightning from his hands, while Garth did the same but from his mouth. Both spells hit the monster right in her face. Kyle jumped in and fired from his power ring, while Jaime unleashed the Warp Cannon, and finally Connor used his heat vision and there was an enormous explosion. When the smoke cleared, the Kylothia was standing there with only a nosebleed.

"Oh shit," whispered Tim. "How in the hell do we stop this thing?"

As Zatanna healed Dick's throat she wished she hand an answer. The JL wasn't doing any better against Darkseid. It seemed Superman was the only one who could fight evenly with him. Everyone else's injuries still hadn't fully healed from their battle with him. At this rate they were going to need a miracle. Malafe'ak and M'Gann both fired a telekinetic blast at the beast and forced it back, while Joker and Harley Quinn fired acid at it. That only caused the scales on it to smoke. Connor flew up to it and punched it several times in the face. Any of those punches the clone was giving the Kylothia would've killed any human but this thing was barely flinching. It grabbed Connor by his hair and opened its mouth and out came a black liquid. He was drenched in it from head to toe. Connor sputtered and he sank to his knees and the monster kicked him into Barda who caught him.

"Connor," screamed M'Gann.

"P-P-Poison," he spluttered. Connor coughed twice before vomiting all over his chest.

"Zatanna, Tim, Artemis, Harley, Cold, help Connor," said Dick standing up off the floor. "Everyone else get ready to attack, big guns in the front." As Garth was walking forward Dick grabbed his shoulder. "Not you man."

"Dick I know you don't have a reason to trust me," started Garth. "If I was you I wouldn't trust me either. But please, I want to help you guys kill this damn thing."

"No Garth, I do trust you. But if memory serves, you have a spell that might be able to stop this thing right?"

Garth's face turned chalk white. "Oh Goddess... Dick that's a dangerous spell, and if it doesn't work I'll be completely drained and unable to help you guys."

"If the spell doesn't work, there's a good chance that we'll all die anyway. Can you do it?"

"I need a lot of time, you guys gotta keep that thing off me."

"Got it; just make sure to cast it at full power."

Dick rushed and saw everyone circling the Kylothia. It roared and the Team charged. Cassie flew up to it first and punched it right across the jaw, but she was smacked in the face onto the ground. Kyle and Jaime were next firing beams of blue and green energy. The Kylothia jumped into the air grabbed both of them by the faces and slammed them to the ground. She lifted them and bashed their heads together. Jaime removed his helm as not to hurt Kyle, and now they were both knocked out with bloody foreheads. Barda tackled it around the waist and managed to knock it down and Cheetah tried to strike. The Cat and the former Fury were immediately launched into the air. La'Gaan expanded until he was the creature's size and put it in a bear hug. He managed to hold it for about thirty seconds until the Kylothia bit his neck. After getting bit, he was affected by the same poison as Connor and he collapsed. Joker pulled out some marbles and threw them in the monster's face. One by one they exploded and the creature was blinded for a split second.

"Wally, Kaldur now," screamed Dick dodging a kick.

"_Gikor,"_ cried Kaldur. His hands frosted over with ice and Wally turned into a large tornado. Kaldur sent a beam of ice Wally's way and the ice tornado clashed straight into the Kylothia. The creature gritted its teeth as it was blasted slowly back. Dick looked over at Garth hoping his ultimate spell was complete. The Atlantean had his hands going in a rotating manner and in them was a large white ball of electricity. When they made eye contact Garth's eyes said I need more time. The healed Connor flew up, tore of his puke covered shirt, and tackled the beast as the med group began working on La'Gaan. He tackled it into a wall, sprung off her and used his heat vision.

"M'Gann, Mala now," he roared still firing his heat vision from the sky.

The Martians flew forward and waves of telekinetic blast each stronger than the last, but slowly the Kylothia crept forward. It clapped both of its sets of hands together hard creating a shockwave that sent everyone back.

"WHY WON'T IT FUCKING DIE," bellowed Connor catching Jaime.

"It's too powerful," sighed Cassie holding Kyle. "We'll never defeat it."

The monster roared again and suddenly there was a large crackle in the room. Everyone turned to look at Garth. He was sweating profusely and chanting words in Atlantean. He tattoos and eyes were both glowing a piercing bright white and his long hair was blowing despite there being no wind. He pointed the white glowing ball towards the Kylothia.

"Let's see you stop this one," he snarled.

The Kylothia pounded her chest with all four hands, spread her arms, and smiled welcome for the challenge. There was a large crackle again and everyone knew it would be any second.

"_ZEO ZAKERUGA," _roared Garth. A giant blue and white dragon shot out his hands and headed straight for the beast. The dragon was roaring and giving off pulses of electricity every where. The Kylothia roared as it engulfed her, and two seconds later there was a large explosion. Lightning shot every where and no one was immune. When the spell finally ended the Kylothia was lying face down on the ground. Kaldur had his "Seioshi" spell up and protected mostly everyone. Connor had thrown the four boys on the ground and shielded them with his body. Then one sight was seen that nobody was expecting. M'Gann was cradling Malafe'ak's head in her lap. His clothes were even more torn and he was breathing really slowly.

"Why did you save me," she snarled.

"I don't know," he muttered. "You were just standing there, and next thing I know, I'm getting shocked for you. How ridiculous."

"I could've phased through it."

Malafe'ak took his last breath and said," take care of my brother little M'Gann." He closed his eyes and died; and M'Gann started crying out of both fury and sorrow. Zatanna rushed to Garth who was on the ground face first and placed an arm around his body.

"Are you okay," she asked.

"No," he gasped. " Not at all. Everything feels like it's burning, and freezing all at the same time. Not to mention my vision has gone completely black."

"You're blind?"

"Side effect of using that spell. Thankfully it's temporary but I see why that spell is forbidden for all except supreme sorcerers. Please that damn thing dead."

Zatanna looked at the Kylothia and to her absolute horror it was moving slowly.

"_K__cuf em__,"_ Zatanna said. She was so horrorstruck she had said the swear phrase backwards.

"It's still alive isn't it?"

"Yeah… it is."

How the hell could they stop something like this that just kept coming back for more punishment? That was when Connor took his chance. He jumped onto the Kylothia's back as it got onto its knees. He grabbed the head and started to pull up trying to remove it. The Kylothia tried reaching up with two of its arms. Cassie and Barda struck then. They two powerful girls grabbed the two arms that weren't doing anything and completely ripped them both off. The Kylothia shrieked as blood sprayed every where. Captain Cold sprayed the third arm with his cold ray and Humanite came and crushed it. Connor could stop one arm. He lifted the creature into the air, and Kyle made a buzz saw, and two seconds later the Kylothia was armless and making a loud racket in pain. Joker ran up to the beast and pulled out his acid gun.

"No peeking," he said. He laughed and fired the gun into the creature's eyes blinding it. Then Connor finished his task, grabbing the creature by the head. He pulled and 20 seconds later the Kylothia was headless and dead. Connor flung the creature's head on the ground and crushed it under his foot.

"_We did it," exclaimed Dick_

"_Battle isn't over yet," exclaimed Tim._

"_Right," said Artemis. "Now for Darkseid."_

As soon as she said his name Connor was blasted with Omega Beams. He crashed right into Wally and they both fell. Zatanna looked over and saw that the entire Justice League was out. Superman, and Doctor Fate were stirring but everyone else was out cold.

"You children continue to impress me," said Darkseid coming forward. He had four maybe five cuts on him tops. The JL had done him no damage at all. "No one has never even come close to defeating my Kylothia, let alone killing it. For that I commend you. Now let's begin."

Darkseid grabbed Kaldur by the throat and sank his fist into his stomach. Kaldur spat on his face but Darkseid didn't even flinch. Artemis ran up to Darkseid and kicked him right in the groin. Darkseid didn't even flinch, but Zatanna was sure Artemis' foot had to be broke from the way she was screaming. He flung the knocked out Kaldur onto her foot causing her to yell more. Kyle now back up fired blast after blast but Darkseid was simply blocking them with his hand.

"You are all are pathetic excuses for heroes," he teased.

"Take it back freak," said Wally running up to him. Darkseid instantly and easily grabbed Wally by the throat.

"I hope you don't believe that you were moving fast," he laughed. "To me everything you do is in slow motion." Darkseid flung the speedster against the wall hard and he slid down leaving a trail of blood.

"Wally," cried Dick rushing over to him.

M'Gann began throwing telekinetic blasts at Darkseid and she actually managed to knock him off his feet. He got up slowly and glared.

"Die," he whispered. He fired his Omega Beams at her, but Connor jumped in front her to take the blast. He roared and slumped to the ground. Felix Faust, Cold, and Joker all combined attacked but were each brought down with a back hand. Darkseid was heading towards Zatanna when a blast of gold hit him in his head. Doctor Fate was back up.

"You still haven't had enough," sighed Darkseid. He fired his Omega Beams and Fate responded by throwing up a shield.

"_Zatanna," Fate spoke into her mind. "What are you doing?! Release your souls."_

"_I can't," she replied. "I can't control them."_

_"Weshra can't control you if she isn't here!"_

Zatanna suddenly felt like a big dumbass but she smiled. Now it was her turn to fight.

"_Etativel," _she said. She floated into the air and one by one souls exploded from her body. They surrounded Darkseid but weren't doing him much damage at all. Two seconds later Doctor Fate's shield was shattered and he was blasted into a wall. Connor tackled Darkseid into a wall and began pounding, and two seconds later Superman jumped in and helped his son.

"_We're not going to beat him in physical combat," said M'Gann._

_"Thanks for stating the obvious babe," grunted Connor._

"_I have a plan," said Zatanna. "I'm going to try and banish Darkseid from the Earth and from our Galaxy with a Reversal Spell."_

"_Will it work," asked La'Gaan._

"_I don't know, I'll need Fate's help, but you guys have to buy us time."_

_"You've got it," cried Kaldur. "Just get it done!"_

The Team members who were standing nodded as Zatanna rushed over to help Doctor Fate up. A minute after of explaining they began preparing and all the magic duo could do was watch the worst ass whipping in the history of the Team and Justice League. Darkseid punched Dick so hard she knew his nose had been broken, he threw Tim into Red Tornado head first really hard, kicked Barda in the chest, threw Humanite and Cassie onto La'Gaan, and backhanded Kyle.

"_Will this work Zatanna," asked Doctor Fate._

"_I sure as hell hope so," she replied._

Zatanna had to close her eyes as Superman and Connor's head were bashed together. They both began bleeding profusely. Kaldur and Garth were firing what spells they could, but like everything else; nothing was working on Darkseid. He was just too powerful. Suddenly the air in the room changed, and it was just a little harder to breathe.

"GET CLEAR EVERYONE!" Everyone looked up and saw that Jaime was in full Blue Beetle armor. "Apocalypse Cannon ready," he growled. A scope appeared over his eyes and he took aim at Darkseid. Darkseid looked frightened for the first time and attempted to move but Connor and Superman hit him in the face with two elbows, and then smashed his face through the ground.

_"Cannon primed and ready Jaime Reyes," Hidan said to him._

"FIRING NOW!"

Zatanna and Fate watched as Jaime's most powerful attack blasted out his hands. It was an attack of pure energy. Blue electricity with Red Cosmic energy added to it to create one large purple spiked fireball. Upon impact with Darkseid there was a small explosion; Kaldur threw a shield dome over Darkseid and the blast so it wouldn't blow up the Watchtower and everyone in it. Despite being shielded, the shockwave was still so powerful it knocked everyone in the Watchtower off their feet. Out of the smoke, Omega Beams fired and hit Jaime's armor blasting him into a wall. The smoke cleared and Darkseid could be seen with his armor completely destroyed from the waist up and he was literally smoking.

"Now that attack was troublesome," he sighed. "He's the first to die."

Darkseid slowly walked over to Jaime. His Blue Beetle armor had retracted and now he was defenseless to the Omega Beams. If they contacted with his body he'd die. He reached Jamie and his eyes began glowing red.

"Noooo," groaned Connor struggling to get up.

Suddenly Darkseid was standing in a pool of black water. Zatanna's hands were engulfed in black flames, while Fate's were covered in gold.

"It's over Darkseid," she growled.

Darkseid turned to look at the magic users. He tried moving his feet but found that they were almost stuck. He began to sink into the floor.

"What have you done to me," he snarled.

"It's called a Reversal Spell," explained Fate. "It's designed to remove you from the Earth forever."

"But we decided to change things up," explained Zatanna. "We're removing you from our Earth's dimension forever."

Darkseid fired his Omega Beams but a Green shield appeared around Fate and Zatanna. He looked and saw Kyle, Hal, and John protecting them.

"You lose Darkseid," said Superman with a smile.

Darkseid roared but stopped trying to fight the inevitable. He pulled out a remote as he legs were submerged. "Yes Kal-El," he agreed. "I have lost... but so have you." He pressed the button. A siren began to go off inside the Watchtower.

"What did you do," yelled Batman.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Darkseid laughed as he was forced off the Earth Dimension forever.

Barbara pulled out her laptop and said," oh fuck me this is bad."

"What happened," asked Kaldur.

"He has the Watchtower's Zeus Cannon aimed at Australia, and it's set to fire in seven minutes."

"Can't you override it," asked Tim.

"No, it would take even Bruce and Red Tornado too long to override this."

"We can't just let Australia be destroyed," growled Dick. "We have to do something."

"No way could we evacuate even a portion of Australia in that time," cried Captain Atom.

"What do we do the suspense is killing me," laughed Joker.

"I could intercept the blast," suggested Superman.

"Don't be an idiot," yelled Wonder Woman. "You know even you couldn't stop that blast."

"What if I help him," said Connor.

"Apparently stupidity is genetic," sighed Cassie. "Even with both of you, there's no you could stop that Cannon."

"Hal, John, Kyle," said Flash. "Could you three create a shield big enough?"

"Maybe if there were forty of us," said Kyle. "But just us three, I'd be shocked if we could hold up a shield for twenty seconds."

"Then Australia is lost," sighed La'Gaan.

Everyone was quiet preparing for what was to come.

"It is the only way!" Everyone looked at Doctor Fate as he was the one who had spoke up. "Of course I don't wish to do it, but I have no choice Zatara." He was obviously arguing with Zatara just voicing it on his end.

"Talk to yourself later," said Batman. "Do you have a plan?"

"Yes I do, I shall go out there and stop the beam."

"Are you crazy," shrieked Zatanna. "You and my father will be killed."

"I can't be killed Zatanna I'm immortal."

"But what about my father?"

"I didn't say your father was going, I said I was going."

Now everyone was obviously confused. Without Zatara's body, Nabu was just a spirit inside a Helmet.

"What are you talking about Doctor," asked Hawkwoman.

"I will remove the Helmet from Zatara," Nabu explained. "Then Superman will position the Helmet, my familiar, in front of the beam. The Helmet can absorb a lot of damage before it's destroyed."

"But if the Helmet is destroyed," said Zatanna. "You'll vanish off the Earth Plane."

"That is true, but Australia will be saved."

"Your plan is insane! Your basically killing yourself."

"Not to interrupt, but we have four minutes," said Barbara.

"What I find ironic is that you don't wish me to sacrifice my Helmet," said Doctor Fate in obvious amusement. "Five years ago, you probably would've given your voice for me to remove it from your father."

"That was different time in my life and you know it," screamed Zatanna with tears in her eyes. "Nabu you can't do this!"

"I have no choice. I will do what I must to save others." Doctor Fate raised his hands up and put them on the Helmet. "Do you remember what I asked you at your surprise party years ago?"

Zatanna put her head down and tearfully said," you asked me what is love?"

She felt a finger under chin lifting it up.

"I would sacrifice my Helmet one thousand times if meant keeping you safe."

Zatanna hugged Doctor Fate around his waist, and when she removed her arms, her father was standing there holding the Helmet.

"It is was Nabu's choice Zatanna," he sighed.

"I know daddy," she whimpered.

"One minute," exclaimed Barbara.

Zatara passed the Helmet to Superman and he immediately flew out into space through a hanger. Everyone rushed to the window. The Man of Steel flew to the Cannon and threw the Helmet. A beam shot out and hit the Helmet of Fate. The Helmet absorbed the blast that seemed to go on for about two minutes. Finally it stopped. The Helmet began to shake and then it started cracking and then two minutes later, there was an explosion followed by a large golden shower of sparks.

"Goodbye Nabu," she said wiping her eyes.

**A/N - And there's the final battle, but don't worry still a few more chaps until we finished.**


	94. A New Path

**A/N - Well now that the madness is over, and Darkseid is gone; I think it's time that two Atlanteans put all their differences aside once and for all.**

**Enjoy!**

Once Darkseid was gone and the Helmet destroyed: Granny Goodness, Desaad, Ra's and Talia surrendered almost instantly. Manhunter took Granny, Desaad, Ra's and Talia away to mind wipe them.

"Time out Manhunter," said Wally. He turned to the villains. "I kept my part of the bargain, now you all need to keep yours."

"You want me to forget that Batman is Bruce Wayne," exclaimed Joker. "But this is gold." Batman glared at the Clown Prince of Crime and folded his arms. Joker rolled his eyes and sighed. "Eh why not? It'll make killing you all the more fun if I actually do it one of these days."

"Don't count on it freak," said Damian folding his arms.

"Why Brucie," said Joker. "Is this little bundle of joy yours? He's adorable I could just kill him 15 years from now."

"Don't count on it," said Batman rubbing Damian's shoulder. Then both father and son glared at Joker.

"Wow," said Captain Cold. "Father-Son glare, now that's down right fucking scary."

"Cold's right," said Cheetah taking a step backwards. "Let's get our memories erased and get the hell out of here." They all left.

"Dudes," said Wally. "WE JUST SAVED THE EARTH!"

Everyone started cheering and since he didn't do happy, Batman followed Manhunter. Manhunter had currently wiped everyone but Talia as he was waiting for Bruce's say so.

"Just give me a minute J'onn," he said.

"Take all the time you want," replied the Martian. "I'll be right outside when you're finished talking." He left the room leaving them alone. Talia was sitting in a chair with her arms folded and her legs crossed.

Batman took off his cowl and Bruce asked," why?"

Talia sighed and said," you will need to be more specific beloved? Why is the sky blue? Why is the grass green? Why do fools fall in love? Why did I conceive your son and not inform for four years? What are you whying to?"

"Why help Kyle Rayner? I know it was you."

"Really what proof do you have?"

"Talia... why?"

"Because for once Father couldn't see how dangerous things had gotten. He was so obsessed with defeating you, the League, and the Team and he lost sight that Darkseid would destroy our world. I couldn't... no... I wouldn't let that happen to you and Damian."

Bruce walked up to Talia. He hated that the most beautiful and mysterious woman that he'd ever met was on the wrong side. He grabbed her face and kissed her on the lips, and then pressed his forehead to hers.

"Thank you," he whispered. Bruce kissed her one more time and then Batman put his cowl back on.

"Until we meet again beloved," said Talia as he exited the room.

* * *

Kyle sighed with relief as he sat on the ground. Today had been absolutely frustrating. He'd gotten his ass whipped by a mutant with four arms, been busted open, not to mention the beat down he took from Darkseid, and Doctor Fate sacrificing himself for Australia. But there was something that made it all better.

"Hey Connor guess what," he said.

"What," asked Connor.

"I saved all your asses!" Kyle burst out laughing. He was going to be able to hold this over all of them for months, maybe even years to come.

"You got lucky Rayner," said Barbara wheeling up to him.

"Please Red, don't insult me. It was my intelligence and stealth skills that saved the day. Who rules? Oh wait that's right me, I rule. Green Lantern rules and all the rest drool."

"Oh hell no," groaned Barda. "If he's going to keep doing this shit, then someone please put me out of my misery."

"Get in line," agreed La'Gaan. "He's going to be on a high ass pedestal for months."

Kyle looked over at Kaldur and Garth who were both sitting on the ground with their sons on their backs. Crassius had on the largest smile that Kyle had ever seen since meeting him. At least one good thing came out of all this. It was such a shame that Dinah had to die. Kyle was snapped back into reality when Jaime crashed into him.

"Hey bro," he said loudly. "How's it going?"

"Can't you just act like a normal person," asked Kyle.

"I have an alien scarab on my spine that talks to me, I'm so far from normal it's not even funny."

Suddenly the clock buzzed.

**"HAPPY NEW YEAR JUSTICE LEAGUE!"**

Wally scooped up Artemis in his arms and said," should we guess what comes next?"

"Wally do us all a favor," said Artemis. "And please shut the hell up."

He grinned and they both kissed. Connor and M'Gann followed, Dick gently kissed Zatanna's forehead as she was still crying. Cassie and Barda picked up Tim and Jaime who high fived one another before giving their ladies kisses.

"Look at them all," said Kyle folding his arms in disgust. "Revolting."

"Absolutely," agreed Barbara. "I'm glad we aren't in a position like that."

Kyle only blushed and touched Barbara's shoulder as everyone else continued to kiss.

"Is he really that dumb," asked Crassius folding his arms.

"I think so," replied James. "It's obvious he likes her."

"Give him time," said Tejay.

Kyle's face was red as a tomato but he only rubbed the back of his head in embarrasment.

"I've seen sea slugs that move faster than him," growled Crassius.

"This is painful," sighed James.

Damian glared at Kyle finally having enough; he walked behind Kyle and kicked him right between the legs. Kyle grunted and fell to his knees conveniently right at Barbara's lap level. They made eye contact and a second later; Kyle gently grabbed her face and he kissed her lips and Barbara wrapped her arms around his neck. Damian walked back over to the other boys who were looking at him grinning.

"What," he said with a smile. "We all know he wasn't going to do it on his own, so I gave him just a bit of help."

**2 days later**

Kaldur dragged himself through his front door with Tejay knocked out on his back. Garth and Crassius were right behind him, but Crassius was in Garth's arms also asleep. After the last of the Hellspore that were on Earth had been destroyed, all everyone wanted to do was get home and knock out.

"Where put boys," sighed Garth not even making a complete sentence.

Kaldur couldn't even talk he just pointed at Crassius' room door upstairs. He placed Tejay under the covers in his room, kissed his forehead thankful to the Gods his son was back home, and quietly closed the door.

"How do you do it Kaldur," asked Garth.

"Do what," he responded.

"Play daddy to twins 24 hours out of your life."

"You didn't really leave me a choice my friend. It hasn't easy these past couple of years that's for damn sure, but I've had a helluva lot of practice. It's a lot getting them on the same schedule, buying different foods, different toys, discovering different personalities: Crass' favorite color is red while Tejays' is blue, Crassius is allergic to oranges, while Tejay is allergic to strawberries, Crassius likes JL briefs, while Tejay likes JL boxers."

"Damn... you know everything about them."

"They're my kids Garth, I have to know everything about them."

Both men walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Kaldur looked around at his home that was still destroyed because of his fight with Kabai and sighed. He'd deal with it tomorrow.

"Can I offer you a beer," asked Kaldur opening the fridge.

"No thanks, just water please," replied Garth.

Kaldur placed a bottle on the table for him and pitcher of water out for Garth.

They drank in silence for two minutes before Garth said," I'm sorry for everything Kaldur'ahm. I overreacted all those years ago and it was the reason I ended up with the Light."

"You didn't overreact Garth," said Kaldur. "You reacted the only way you knew how because I hurt you so bad. I slept with my childhood crush, who was also your girlfriend and got her pregnant."

"Yes but still-"

"You can't place all of the blame on yourself when some of it is mostly my fault. If I didn't do what I did Tula would still be alive, you would have two children, be living in Atlantis happily and-"

"You wouldn't have your son Kaldur'ahm. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not but-"

"Of course not nothing Kaldur. I was so blinded by anger that I never even attempted to forgive you for Tula's sake. Then to make matters worse, I attacked the Conservatory and basically forced you to take my son in. I never even let you tell how-"

"But there was nothing to tell. I was bitterly jealous that you were with Tula and the first chance I got, I took advantage of her and didn't even think about the consequences."

"We do stupid things when we're young and don't think of the repercussions." They both drank again in silence. "I can't stay here Kaldur."

"Garth," said Kaldur slowly. "Look I know things are a little awkward between us right now and I can't blame you for wanting to leave, but you have no where else to go."

"No Kaldur, I would love nothing more than to stay here with you, my son, and Tejay but I just can't. Not right now."

"Why not?"

"I have to go back to prison."

"Please tell me," Kaldur said with venom in his voice. "Please tell me Orrin is not trying to throw you back in jail after you just helped save the world after being technically comatose for almost a year?"

"What? No of course not," replied Garth. "The King thanked me and told me I could return to Atlantis anytime I wanted."

"But he's still throwing you in jail!"

"No he is not! I'm locking myself up."

Now Kaldur was confused. "I'm sorry, but you want to go back to prison?"

"No of course not, but I have to in order to clear my conscience."

"Your conscience? Garth you have to be kidding me. To hell with your conscience man you can't go back to prison not now. Your son needs you!"

"Kaldur-"

"Have you seen the way your son looks at you? He's so happy to see you. It'll break his heart if you go back to jail."

"Kaldur'ahm-"

"Do you know how many damn nights he's woken up screaming and crying for you? How many times he's asked me is his daddy ever going to come for him? More than I want to remember."

"KALDUR!" Kaldur regrettably went quiet. "How do you think I feel about all this," asked Garth. "It's killing me to do this to Crassius again, but I need to do this for both of us. I don't want him to be known as the son of a traitor who got out of prison for saving the world. I need to serve sentence for both of us."

Kaldur sighed and drained his beer knowing he wouldn't change his friend's mind. "How long are you planning on being in for," asked Kaldur.

"After I talked to Orrin," started Garth. "He said 6 additional months for escaping early would be sufficient."

"And let me guess, you sentence starts tomorrow?" Garth simply nodded his head. "Son of a bitch," growled Kaldur smashing the table with his fist. There was no way he was going to able to look that little boy in the face and tell him that his father had to leave again. Garth stood up and stretched.

"I'll understand if you want me to leave tonight Kaldur," said Garth.

"Shut the hell up Garth," said Kaldur getting another beer. He popped the top and drank it completely down in one gulp. "You're staying here tonight if I have to tie and gag you. End of story." Kaldur indicated for Garth to follow him upstairs. Once in his room, Kaldur tossed him a pair of shorts and a white undershirt.

"I'll be downstairs," said Garth.

"Get in the bed," said Kaldur angrily. He had forgotten how forceful he could be after he had been drinking. Alcohol tended to dehydrate him pretty quick if he hadn't been eating at the same time so he was pretty drunk right now.

"You're not my type Kaldur."

"Head-to-foot jerk, you're going to be sleeping in a prison cell for months you'd think you want to get one good nights sleep."

Kaldur got in the bed angrily and shut his eyes. It was the only way to stop from lashing out at Garth. He set his phone alarm and closed his eyes and was immediately asleep.

**5 AM**

Kaldur woke up with a small headache and could hear his shower running. Garth must've in it. Kaldur understood why. One moment of privacy before it was all taken away for 6 more months. He could understand why Garth was doing what he was doing, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Kaldur went to his closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. Then he went to wake the boys up.

"Where are we going," asked Crassius still half asleep once the light was cut on.

"Just put your clothes on," replied Kaldur leaving to get Tejay up.

Tejay much like his father, did not like to be woken early. He glared at his father, but put his clothes on as instructed. Kaldur looked outside and saw that it was snowing, so he got the boys snow jackets out.

"Can we have breakfast," asked Crassius.

"It's too early for breakfast," yawned Kaldur.

"Then why did you wake us up," growled Tejay angrily.

"Because I can Tejay now be quiet!"

Garth came down the steps a few seconds later wearing some jeans a black shirt old tennis shoes, and a gray sweatshirt.

"I've always hated wearing shoes," he sighed. "Way too confining."

Kaldur grabbed his keys and they all jumped in the truck. It was a long drive to an abandoned ocean so they wouldn't be spotted by humans. It was still pretty dark outside so no one would notice their group going to the beach. Kaldur parked his truck in the parking lot and the four made their way to the shore.

"We never go to Atlantis this time of year," said Tejay when he realized. "Why are we going this time?"

Kaldur ignored him and Garth got to the edge of the water.

"Where are we going," asked Crassius.

Garth looked at Kaldur pleading for a reprieve. Kaldur shook his head no, folded his arms, and simply stared at Garth. His eyes said 'you stirred the pot, now you have to clean the mess.' Basically, Kaldur wasn't about to look at that purple eyed little boy, and break his heart.

"Daddy where are we going," Crassius repeated.

"Listen Crassius," said Garth getting down on one knee crunching in the snow. "You know I've made some really big messes right?"

"Yeah."

"Well now it's time for me to clean them."

"I can help you clean them, I'm really good at cleaning ask just Uncle Kaldur."

Fuck thought Kaldur running a hand down his face. It wasn't going to bad, it was going to be absolutely terrible.

"It's a kind of mess that a kid your age can't help with… what I'm saying son… is that I have to do this alone." Crassius was silent. "Its really hurting me, but I can't take you with me. Now right now… I'm sorry son."

"But I want to go with you."

"I know you do, but you can't Crassius, I have to do this alone. You have to stay with your Uncle Kaldur just a little bit longer."

"Daddy can I ask you a question," the boy croaked on the verge of tears.

Kaldur could hear the anger, frustration, and sadness in his voice.

"Anything," replied Garth.

"Have you ever loved me?"

"What?! Of course I love you, since they day you were born. You're the only thing I think about."

"Really? Because in the past five years do you know how many birthdays Tejay spent with Uncle Kaldur? ALL OF THEM! HOW MANY HAVE YOU SPENT WITH ME?"

Garth put his head down in shame and Kaldur felt horrible for letting this happen, but if Garth was determined to go back to jail, this had to be done.

"HOW MANY CHRISTMAS' HAVE YOU SPENT WITH ME? HOW MANY EASTERS? YOU WEREN'T EVEN THERE ON MY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

Kaldur could hear the emotion and tears Crassius was choking out with each word. He was expecting him to stop but the young Atlantean was on a roll and needed to vent out his rage and frustration.

"I WAITED FOR YOU TO GET OUT OF JAIL FOR YEARS, AND AS SOON AS YOU DID ATTACKED UNCLE KALDUR AND HIS FRIENDS! ALL YOU EVER DO IS THINK ABOUT YOURSELF! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN KIDS MADE FUN OF ME FOR NOT HAVING ANY PARENTS? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I WOULD SPEND MY NIGHTS CRYING FOR YOU AND MOMMY? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN MY BROTHER AND I WERE KIDNAPPED? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN MY AUNT DINAH DIED? HOW COME UNTIL TODAY, YOU'VE NEVER ONCE PROTECTED ME? YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE YOU WERE GONE LIKE ALWAYS! YOU'VE NEVER LOVED OR WANTED ME AT ALL! I HATE YOU!"

"Crassius," said Garth quietly. He reached out to touch his son, but Crassius pulled away and ran back to the truck.

Kaldur caught a glimpse of his face as he ran by crying. He tossed Tejay the keys and said," go wait with your brother. I'll be there in a minute." After Tejay was gone, Kaldur walked up to Garth and saw he had a tear running down his cheek. "It was the I hate you huh?"

"It just makes me want to kill myself," agreed Garth.

"I've gotten one in the past, and I agree they don't feel good at all. They make you feel like shit. I'm sorry I brought him, it was out of line. I should've stopped him before he said too much."

"No, if I'm going to leave him again, the least he deserved was to yell at me for it. You've been more of a father to Crassius more than I'll ever be and I'll always owe you for that Kaldur'ahm."

"I know if our roles had been reversed you would've done the same for me."

I almost don't want to go now, but I still have to."

"I understand Garth."

"Tell Crassius I'm sorry please. I doubt he wants to hear it from me right now."

"Of course."

As Garth stepped into the Ocean, Kaldur put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm warning you now Garth Stormfin," he said venomously. "If you do not have your ass back here when those 6 months are up to be here with your son, I assure you that within the year no matter where you go, I'll find you and I'll kill you."

"Is that a threat Kaldur?"

"Not at all, threats aren't normally carried out. This is a fucking promise. I'm not going to let you screw around with Crassius' emotions anymore because he deserves better. So you have two simple choices when you're released from prison: come back and be with your son, or stay away and die like the coward I hope you aren't." Garth closed his eyes and shook his head yes and they both shook hands. Kaldur reached inside his coat pocket and took out a medium green sized book. "It's a photo album of Crassius, from the time he was an infant to now. I have dozens of photos, but I thought you would want it. That way you'll have something to look forward to when you get back. And don't worry, it's spellproofed so the water wont damage it."

Garth smiled and a tear fell. "Thank you Kaldur'ahm."

Kaldur nodded and turned away and headed back to his truck, and a five seconds later he heard a splash in the ocean.

"Good luck," muttered Kaldur.

**Two hours later**

When the three got back home, and Crassius immediately stomped up to his room and slammed his door shut. Kaldur took down the cereal off the fridge and got some bowls out for them. He could hear things being thrown in the room. Finally he heard a large bang and rushed upstairs. Kaldur flung open Crassius's room door and saw there was destruction every where. Crassius had thrown all his clothes on the floor, splintered the wood on his bed post, cracked his window, and put a hole in the wall.

"Boy have you lost your mind," cried Kaldur. "Why the hell did you do all this shit to your room?"

"What's it to you Uncle Kaldur," Crassius yelled back. "You're just like my stupid ass father and you're going to leave me too one of these days! So why don't you just get the hell out of my room!"

Kaldur quick as lightning popped Crassius on the mouth hard with his hand. "What the hell is the matter with you Crassius? I understand that you are upset about your dad. I did everything I could to convince Garth to change his mind but it was ultimately his choice. Despite all that's happened I'll be DAMNED if you think you're going to speak to me any kind of way. You know better than to swear in this house! Have you gone crazy?" Silence. "Sit down."

"I don't want to."

"Sit down, we need to talk for a minute."

"And I said don't want to."

"SIT YOUR LITTLE ASS DOWN!" Crassius didn't move, and Kaldur took off his belt. "Crassius I swear to the Goddess I'm going to whip your little ass if you don't sit down on that bed by three and stop playing with me. 1, 2,-"

Crassius stayed silent and had tears coming down his glaring face, but he sat down. Kaldur looked back and saw Tejay in the doorway with his mouth wide open looking inside the room.

"Get in the damn shower now Tejay," Kaldur ordered. Tejay recognizing that tone left at once. Kaldur waited until the bathroom door shut and the shower was on. He grabbed the chair in the room and sat in it. "Now what the hell is your problem kid? You've never acted like this before."

Crassius was crying and said," I don't want to talk about it."

"Uh you just broke a $500 bed post, put a hole in the wall, and worst of all cussed at me. You don't have a choice we're talking about it. Now what is wrong with you?"

Crassius attempted to stay angry but it didn't work. He put his forehead down to his knees before he continued talking. "Why doesn't my dad love me," he cried tears dropping into his lap. "Why can't he love me the way you love Tejay? Why does he always have to leave me alone?"

Kaldur sighed and sat on the bed with his nephew and wrapped an arm around him and let him cry on his shoulder. The kid had some serious abandonment issues.

"Garth does love you kid," he replied. "He loves you more than anything. Your father is a good man, but he made some mistakes in his life. Once he fixes all those mistakes he can be with you forever. But where he's going, it's not a place for small boy. Do you think he wanted to leave you today? It was killing him, but you were so angry you couldn't see it. He's already missed most of your life, and it's hurting him to miss more of it. Do you understand?"

Crassius hiccupped and said," I just want a parent who loves me."

"So what I'm just a complete stranger?"

"You know what I mean Uncle Kaldur. Me and Tejay never had mommy, all we had was Aunt Dinah. And now she's gone too."

"Dinah was a good friend to all of us. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you guys from Kabai soldiers. And I'm sorry you and Tejay had to watch Dinah die, but I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want you hating your father for trying to make life better for the both of you. What do you think?"

Crassius sighed, wiped his nose and said," yeah she wouldn't."

"I can't pretend to know what your going through right now kid. But destroying your room isn't going to help, especially because all it's going to do is piss me off and make me yell at you. We both know you don't want that. Now I'm here if you want to talk but killing your room is officially off-limits. Clear?" Crassius nodded his head yes and Kaldur kissed his forehead. "Your father loves you Crass, never forget that. Give him a few more months and he'll be all yours forever, I promise. If he ever tries to leave you behind again, I'll personally change his mind. And I'm sorry I hit you." Kaldur stood up for a second and looked around before saying," and clean this room up. It looks like rogue dolphins swam through here, had a party and left."

As he reached the front door he heard, "Uncle Kaldur?" He turned around. "Thank you always being there for me."

"I'll always be there for you Crassius."

As Kaldur opened the door, Tejay collided right into his midsection since he'd been leaning on the door soaking wet in a towel. Kaldur folded his arms, scowled and started tapping the floor with his foot.

"So you've soaked my carpet, and probably my bathroom floor all to be nosy. If you're going to be nosy, the least you can do is keep my floor dry, and put some clothes on your naked ass."

"I have my Aquaman boxers on underneath the towel," said Tejay defensively.

"Boy put some damn clothes on please!"

Tejay sighed and went to his room. Kaldur went downstairs and grabbed the Cinnamon Toast Crunch and poured himself a bowl. While Kaldur ate, he heard the shower cut on again and five minutes later it was off. As he grabbed the newspaper to read it and look for new furniture he heard Tejay shout," DAAAAAAAAAAADDY!"

"WHAAAAT," he roared back.

"CRASSIUS WONT GET OFF MY BED NAKED!"

"CRASS WHY ARE YOU ON HIS BED NAKED?"

"I AM NOT NAKED UNCLE KALDUR HE'S LYING, I HAVE A TOWEL ON!"

"BUT YOU'RE STILL GETTING MY BED WET!"

"AM NOT!"

"HEEEEEEEY I DON'T CARE! TEJAY STOP THE WHINING AND CRASSIUS GO PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON! AND THEN SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"

Kaldur sighed as it got quiet. He had all of a minute of silence.

"STOP HOGGING THE SINK!"

"I'M NOT HOGGING IT, GO USE DADDY'S BATHROOM!"

"WE'RE NOT ALLOWED IN HIS ROOM ANYMORE REMEMBER?"

"WELL GET OUT THEN I WAS HERE FIRST!"

"NO YOU GET OUT I'M OLDER!"

"BY ONLY LIKE 4 MINUTES!"

"IF I HAVE TO GET OFF THIS COUCH AND COME UPSTAIRS I'M GOING TO BEAT SOMEBODY'S ASS! YOU TWO HAD BETTER FIGURE IT OUT!

This time Kaldur got really lucky and had five minutes of quiet.

"UNCLE KALDUUUUR, TEJAY'S PLAYING MY XBOX AND I SAID HE COULDN'T!"

"BECAUSE YOU WERE SITTING ON MY BED WET AND NAKED!"

"GODDESS I WAS NOT NAKED! I WAS WEARING MY SUPERMAN UNDERWEAR!"

"YOU'RE A LIAR, THERE'S WET SPOT ON IT NOW!"

"IT'S THERE BECAUSE YOU PROBABLY HAD AN ACCIDENT LAST NIGHT!"

"DID NOT!"

"YEAH YOU DID!"

"SHUT UP STUPID!"

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID, IDIOT!"

Kaldur sighed as he put in his headphones. He turned up his music high enough to tune them out but low enough to still hear them, and got comfortable on the couch. In 6 months he was going to beat the goddamn shit out of Garth for having to put up with this for six years alone."


	95. The Deciding Sticks of Hell

**A/N - Well it's time to start geting everyone's lives back in order. I'd estimate in within 10 chapters I'll be done with this story. But I could be wrong and it may go more than that.**

**Enjoy!**

After the Light was defeated, slowly but surely things began to return to the way that they used to be. The Bat family spent an entire three days hacking every satellite, all phone records, the Internet and every camera on Earth until all the footage of Superman destroying Central City was eradicated. J'onn and M'Gann unfortunately had it the worst. They spent an entire month traveling around the Earth in the Bioship and they wiped everyone's mind of what had happened. While the Martians were gone, the JL and the Team combined re-built the cave that had been destroyed and two weeks later it was good as new with some upgrades.

* * *

Connor and Kyle were sitting at home watching TV when the front door opened. M'Gann slowly walked through dragging her suitcase behind her. Seeing as how it was his first time seeing his wife in a month and some days, Connor was like an over excited puppy dog.

"M'Gann," he cried rushing to the front door lifting her up and kissing her. "Welcome home babe."

"Thanks Connor," she muttered a little grumpy and tired. "Hello Kyle."

"Eh," came the GL's response.

He's such an ass thought Connor. But not even Kyle's poor attitude could ruin how happy he was. He wife was home and he could officially stop cheating on her with his right hand. M'Gann pushed off Connor and walked into the kitchen and then he heard a huff of frustration.

"Connor," she sighed. "Why is the kitchen a goddamned mess? I mean you knew that I was going to be coming home anyday. The least you could've done was clean it."

"Well see that's Kyle's fault not mine," Connor replied. "I told him to clean it last night."

"How could you tell me that when I just got home twenty minutes ago," Kyle yelled. "Don't lie on me, I spent the night at Barbara's last night."

"The Commissioner let you and her sleep in the same room," asked M'Gann in shock.

"Uh hell no. Gordon made me sleep in the same room as him and the old man likes to cuddle. ALOT. I almost pissed myself at like 4 this morning because I was too afraid to move his arm and get up to use the bathroom."

M'Gann sighed at the mess and left to go to her bedroom.

"Nice going fuck wad," growled Connor. "You could've covered for me."

"Why in shit in hell would I do that," Kyle barked back. "You think I want her pissed at me? Hell no; M'Gann is not fun when she's pissed off. She tends to send shit flying at us when she's that mad."

"So you think I want to deal with it?"

"You married her. Through sickness and health, life and death, and when you piss her off by being a lazy ass."

Connor glared at Kyle as M'Gann re-emerged with her coat and her purse.

"Where are you going," Connor asked.

"I'm going out right now," M'Gann snarled. "I really don't want to be in here at the moment."

"You want company?"

"FUCK OFF!"

She opened the front door and slammed it so hard that their wedding photo fell off the wall onto the floor.

"Yeeeah she's pissed," said Connor.

"Hey Connor," said Kyle with a singsong voice. "You're in trouble."

Connor sighed, picked up the photo, took his iPod out his pocket, and began cleaning the apartment. It took him nearly an hour to get the kitchen straightened up. Dishes had piled up since the beginning of the week, not to mention he had to mop. Laundry came next. Washing, drying, ironing, folding and putting away took another hour. He made Kyle vacuum, but he was so lazy he didn't even get off the couch. He used his power ring to push the vacuum. While Connor scrubbed the bathtub he wondered what he should M'Gann make for dinner. Nothing told your wife I'm sorry than making her favorite dinner. But he had a problem.

"Hey Kyle," Connor called from the bathroom.

"Whaaaat," he yelled back. "I'm trying to watch Duck Dynasty."

"What's M'Gann's favorite dinner?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Obviously not. I wouldn't be asking you if I did."

"It's Lasagna."

"Do you know how to make it?"

"I'm going to require cash for my services."

"Money whore."

"You want it made or not?"

"Just make it and I'll pay you tomorrow, and try not to mess up the kitchen anymore than you have to please."

Connor could hear dishes being pulled out as Kyle began to cook. The snarky bastard could cook, but that was about all he was good for. Thirty minutes later he finished with the bathroom making sure that it was spotless. He even put a lemon air freshener on the sink. As Connor was picking the bathroom trash up by the bag, it burst open littering the floor with trash.

"Fucking hell," he moaned. He grabbed a new bag out the kitchen and started picking up his mess. And then he saw something that he'd never seen before. "Hey Kyle," asked Connor walking back into the kitchen.

"What's up," asked Kyle putting dinner in the oven.

"What's this weird stick with a plus on it?"

Kyle looked back at once and snatched the stick from Connor. He looked in the middle and smiled. "You seriously don't know what this is," he asked with glee.

"No."

"Dude you're part super computer, have all the powers of Superman, can speak several different languages including Atlantean, and you honestly don't know what this is?"

"NO I DON'T! Now tell me what it is!"

Kyle burst out laughing holding his sides. "Oh this is gold," he exclaimed passing it back to the Kryptonian. "I think I'll let M'Gann explain this one to you buddy."

"Stop being an asshole and just tell me," growled Connor.

The front door opened and M'Gann returned with a smile on her face. Her hair and nails had been done, she was wearing a brand new outfit, with matching sandals.

"Hey boys," she said with a smile. She kissed Connor on the lips and Kyle on the cheek. "Oh Kyle you made dinner my favorite too, you're so sweet. And Connor you cleaned up, I'm so sorry that I yelled at you."

"Babe what's this," asked Connor showing her the stick.

M'Gann grabbed it and her eyes went wide. "Oh shit, I forgot to look at it before I left with Uncle J'onn last month. Oh fuck, oh shit." She started pacing in the kitchen and rubbing her head. Kyle was laughing his ass off in a corner in the kitchen.

"Oh my god," he cried. "Connor doesn't even know what the hell that is, and you forgot to look at the results and tell him before you left. You two are hilarious, I seriously love it here."

"Shut up you ass," barked M'Gann.

"Whatever you say Mommy!"

"I SAID SHUT UP KYLE!"

"Alright that's it, someone tell me what's going on," shouted Connor. He was getting impatient now. "The next words that comes out of anyone's mouth better be getting straight to the point."

M'Gann and Kyle looked at one another and both spoke simultaneously.

"I'm pregnant."

"She's pregnant."

Connor just stared into space upon hearing those words and then he leaned back and passed out on the kitchen floor and shook the apartment building with a thud.

* * *

Dick was watching what had to be his third Lifetime movie of the day. He just wanted to grab his laptop and do some serious hacking but every time he got up Zatanna started crying. He had no idea what the hell was wrong with her.

"Zee do you want any more popcorn," he asked.

"Go ahead," she said tears streaming down her face. "Just get up and leave me."

"All I did was ask do you want more popcorn."

"You don't even care about me."

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Dick rushed to answer it. He was hoping it was Tim or Bruce asking for help with anything. Watching paint dry would be more interesting than indulging Zatanna right now. His heart dropped when he saw that it was Zatara.

"Greetings my boy," he said.

"Oh hello sir," sighed Dick.

Dick felt horrible, but he didn't like it that Zatara visited them constantly. Now that he was free from Doctor Fate, he was getting his life back to normal. However that also meant spending as much time with Zatanna as possible. As he walked in Zatara saw his daughter crying and immediately rushed over to her.

"My girl," he said rubbing her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Why do we get to be happy," she sniffed. "There are people freezing in Alaska, and we're sitting her in a warm room."

Zatara got up slowly and walked back over by Dick who was standing by the sink. "Is this um… her lady problems," he asked uncomfortably.

"No," replied Dick quietly. "My calendar I have hidden from her says that cycle starts next week. I have no idea what is wrong with her."

"You have those times of the month organized?"

"My girlfriend uses magic, if I don't have those times of the month memorized there's a good chance I'd be dead."

They both looked at her and saw that she was crying at an Oxyclean infomercial.

"Maybe we should get her chocolate?"

"Zatanna hates chocolate?"

"Flowers?"

"She doesn't care too much for them."

Zatanna screamed got up and went into the bedroom and locked the door.

"Oh hell no," groaned Dick. He went into the kitchen and pulled out a shuriken and picked the lock on their bedroom door. He flung it open and saw the sorceress under the covers crying. He climbed on the bed and sat next to her and Zatara stood at the foot of the bed.

"Zatanna what's wrong with you," asked Dick climbing on the bed.

He looked up and saw a plastic something fly into the air but as he tried to catch it, it landed behind the bed.

"_M'i tnangerp,"_ she said.

"WHAT," screamed Zatara in fury. "You were warned Grayson. _Tloberif!"_

Dick had been practicing speaking backwards in secret so he was slow to catch the words at first; but he finally pieced it together and screamed," oh shit."

Zatara threw the firebolt at him and just missed. Dick sprinted out the room pushing Zatara on the ground. The old man sprung up and followed him out the apartment levitating raining spell after spell upon attempting to kill him for knocking up his daughter.

* * *

"You," said Wally in disbelief. "You're pregnant?! B-B-But how did this happen?"

"Well Wally," said Artemis sarcastically showing him the positive test. "When two people really really love each other or in our case be stupid and drink too much Tequila a month ago things happen. And those things normally happen without the use of condoms or birth control."

"Oh shit," said Wally pacing and talking in the room at 50 mph. "What are we going to do? Who'll feed it? Who'll change it? Who'll clean it?"

"WALLY!" He stopped talking as she shouted his name. "We're going to do all of that," she said with a smile.

"But we aren't even married, your mom is going to kill us. Even worse, she's going to kill me."

"I'll talk to my mom," she said putting a hand on his shoulder. "And I'll convince her to keep her pistol in her room instead of her lap until she calms down."

"Not to mention my Aunt and Uncle are going to kill me."

"Wally, you are a grown man who lives in his own house. You can't be killed for knocking up your girlfriend."

"Do you remember how mad your mom was when she caught me over there that morning?"

Artemis thought for a second. "You're dead," she agreed shaking her head and patting him on the back.

Wally sat down and sighed. "Well you aren't going to like be one of those crazy pregnant women who get hella scary are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Cravings, vomiting, yelling, mood swings, y'know all that stuff."

"What are you saying," she said defensively. "You think I'm going to get crazy?"

"No I'm-"

"You think I'm going to go Batshit insane at the drop of a coin don't you? Well I can assure that I'm not. Artemis Crock is going to be just fine."

"Well I'm-"

"And another thing," she yelled poking him in the chest hard. "I'm about as normal as they come. All those mood swings and stuff may come a little later, but they aren't coming now! Do you understand? I may be carrying your sarcastic simple minded bun in my oven, but I don't want you walking around the house like you're walking on thin ice? CLEAR?"

"As crystal," said Wally.

"Good," she said walking into the bedroom and slamming the door. Wally sighed and sat down on the couch. "WALLACE WEST!"

"Yes baby," he whimpered standing back up.

She walked up to him and smiled and said," I love you. Can you believe it? We're going to be parents." She kissed him and walked back to the bedroom and Wally hugged himself in fear for what was to come in the next nine months.

* * *

Kaldur was in his newly furnished living room eating a Subway sandwich. Bruce had sent an entire decorating crew to the apartment and they fixed everything while that was destroyed during the house battle with Kabai. There had been a letter on the couch addressed to him when he returned.

_For your part in defeating the Light Kaldur you earned it - Bruce _

The boys were still at school and deciding to enjoy his new living room, Kaldur took the rest of the day off. He flipped the channel to Law and Order SVU that he was watching on his brand new 60 inch flat screen. As he was taking his fifth bite, his doorbell rang. He opened the door and Dick shot through the front door like a bat out of hell.

"Shut the door," he gasped.

Kaldur shut the door at once and looked at his friend. Dick was soaked with sweat, his hair was a mess, parts of his shirt had been charred off, and he wasn't wearing any shoes.

"The hell happened to you," asked Kaldur passing him a napkin.

Dick wiped the sweat from his forehead and as he opened his mouth to speak the front door opened. Dick jumped behind the couch to hide and Connor walked in, followed closely by Wally.

"I have a problem Kal," said Connor.

"Get in line Supey," cried Wally. "Fish King I need your help."

The Atlantean closed the door as all three of them began yelling at one another over who's issue was more important. Kaldur groaned with frustration as he took another bite of his food. All he wanted to do was spend the day alone before he had to pick his bad ass boys up from school. They had already called and said Tejay or Admiral Durham as he preffered to be called had started a boys vs girls dodgeball war, with many casualties in the nurses' office. At the moment they called, Tejay had taken four 3rd graders hostage and Kaldur had to threaten to spank him over the phone before his son released them. Crassius started a food fight at lunch: Kindergarteners vs 2nd graders. The Principal had gotten caught in the crossfire and got splattered with yogurt. Kaldur put his fingers into his mouth and whistled.

"You guys are officially ruining my day off," he growled. "I honestly don't care what you guys have to tell me, but I'll indulge you if it'll get you three out. Now what's the problem?"

-"I'm having a baby!"

"-I knocked Zee up and her dad's trying to kill me."

-"Dude I'm going to be a father."

Kaldur wanted to go for the vodka but he remembered he had to drive.

"Okay," replied Kaldur. "I don't see how I can help you all with this though. And in case any of you are thinking it, I didn't knock your girlfriends' or your wife up. The boys and I spent the last month in Atlantis, so it was all you guys."

"That's not what I need," cried Dick.

"Then what's the problem?"

"You have to tell me how pregnant women behave," begged Connor. "M'Gann's already yelled at me three times today."

"Zatanna was crying all day," Dick informed him. "Is she going to do this the entire time?"

"Artemis was just being Artemis," said Wally. "Is that going to stay that same or get worse?"

Kaldur burst out laughing and grabbed his car keys noticing the time. "I can't help you guys," he said with grin.

"Why not," asked Dick horrorstruck.

"Because I wasn't with my son's mother while she was knocked up. Tula was Garth's problem."

"Well can we talk to him please," pleaded Wally.

"Sorry you can't."

"Why not," asked Connor. "I thought that he was staying here with you!"

"Long story short: Garth decided to back to jail to clear his conscience. He'll be out in 5 months."

"It'll be too late for us in 5 months," moaned Wally.

"Oh shit," said Connor grabbing his forehead.

"What're we going to do," asked Dick.

Kaldur looked at the clock and ushered them out since he had to go and pick up the twins.

"If it means anything to you guys," said the Atlantean. "I wish I could help."

"No you don't," growled the Speedster. "You're just glad that it isn't you."

Kaldur burst out laughing and said," you damn right I'm glad that it isn't me."

**A/N - If it makes any of you happy, there's another set of twins on the way.**


	96. The Puking Begins

**A/N - So during the chapters that the girls are knocked up it's going to be just one shots of something pregnant women go through. Morning sickness, complaining about weight etc... and since it's the gross, I thought I'd just get morning sickness out of the way first.**

**2 months into pregnancies**

**Enjoy!**

Connor was sleeping quietly when he felt M'Gann spring off the bed and run into their bathroom. A second later he heard it, the vomiting. It seems that's all she ever did nowadays. Morning sickness, afternoon sickness, evening sickness, and midnight sickness. She barely finished a meal these days because she knew that it was coming back up in a few hours. Connor sighed, cut on the bedside lamp and went into the bathroom to hold her hair back.

"I'm sorry I woke you," she said when she was finished.

Connor smiled weakly and passed her a tissue.

"Really," he said. "Are you seriously doing that, apologizing?"

"Well I know you have work in the morning and you've been watching over Metropolis since your Dad's been feeling bad about what happened in Central City. I just don't want you to be tired in the morning."

"Okay but that's no reason to apologize."

Suddenly he heard more vomitting and got angry.

"Go ahead and check on him," said M'Gann standing up.

"He's a big boy," replied Connor. "He doesn't need any help."

"Connor just go and check on him please."

Connor growled but walked out the room and down the hall into the bathroom Kyle used. The Green Lantern was over the toilet throwing up. Kyle was an absolute hypochondriac and he couldn't stand to hear people throw up. So whenever M'Gann threw up in the middle of the night, so did he.

"Seriously Kyle," said Connor angrily. "Can't you do that shit somewhere else like in an alley? There isn't anything wrong with you!"

"Go to hell," Kyle snarled back.

Connor suddenly made gagging noises and rushed to the sink and pretended to vomit. He laughed when Kyle actually started vomitting again.

"That's what you get you ass. Now keep it down, there's an actual woman in here who's sick." Connor left the room and when he went back into his bedroom, he found M'Gann over the toilet again. "Aww damn it," he cried. He pulled her hair back again. When she finished, Connor flushed the toilet, put the lid down and sat on the toilet. "C'mon," he said patting his knee with a smile indicating for her to sit down. "Let's see how long it last tonight." There had been times when they were in the bathroom 30 minutes because of her being sick.

"You can go to sleep Connor."

"No, I can't because it's partially my fault that you're like this."

"Actually it's all of your fault, but I didn't feel the need to point that out."

Connor smiled as M'Gann leaned her head against his and they just rocked waiting for the next wave to hit.

* * *

Dick was wiping vomit off the bathroom floor again. Four times in one night was just torture for the both of them. For Zatanna because she was the one throwing up, and Dick because he had to clean whatever didn't get inside the toilet. The minute he finished cleaning the floor, he turned off the light and got back into bed. It wasn't even an hour again before Zatanna was puking again. Fuck he thought as he rolled out of bed. He walked back into the bathroom and lifted her hair up.

"Richard I hate you so much," she groaned when she stopped. "I absolutely hate you right now."

"Why," he said with a smile braiding her hair into a ponytail.

"I'm like this because of your horny ass if you recall."

"Well I don't recall madam."

"Then let me refresh your memory. You said, 'hey Zee we haven't done it in the Batmobile before. The leather seats are hella comfy and we've got 20 minutes before Bruce gets out the shower'. I can't believe I listented to you."

"Yeah well I paid for the sex when Bruce punched me in the mouth two days later. He fucked my left molar up bad too. I thought I covered all my bases, when I unplugged the cave's cameras. I don't know how I forgot there were cameras in that damn car. I should've disabled them, and if I recall someone told me they were on the pill since I was all out of condoms."

No you dumbass, I told you that we needed to get the morning after pill when we left. But oh no; you, Wally, and Connor had to enter that stupid ass Worldwide Call of Duty Black Ops Tournament."

"We won didn't we? You didn't complain about the week long trip to Hawaii."

"Yeah well I'm definitely complaining now."

"Well I suppose your right," he said helping her up. He felt her stomach and felt his son or daughter kick him instantly. He smiled at her and out of spite she kissed him right on the lips. She hadn't wiped her mouth and now he had slime residue all on his lips.

"That was nasty," he said wiping his mouth.

Zatanna smiled as she climbed back in the bed and Dick turned on the faucet to brush his teeth and remove the taste off his lips.

* * *

Wally was out for his regular morning cross country jog. He ran all the way from New Hampshire to Texas. It was just a quick run to wake him up in the morning. As he was running he got a chain text.

_Morning sickness is kicking my ass – SB_

_Yeah no shit – NW_

_Artemis hasn't started that yet – KF_

_Aren't you fucking lucky, when it starts it comes with a vengeance so look out – SB_

_First night Zatanna threw up in my hair, took nearly two hours to get the smell out – NW_

_Okay I'm grossed out and I'm about to make breakfast, TTYL – KF_

Wally rushed inside and saw Artemis over the stove making breakfast.

"Babe," he said a little angry. "I told you that I would make breakfast this morning."

"Yeah well you were taking too long," she said. "Normally you're only gone 30 minutes but today, you were gone almost 45."

"What you're timing me now?"

"Well one of these days you're supposed to be the world's fastest man."

"I'm fast where it matters and slow where it matters."

"God I hope our child doesn't inherit your mouth."

"Well we could get lucky and it could inherit your sarcasm."

Artemis was about to respond when she burped and then it was like someone had turned on a water hose. She yacked all over the kitchen floor.

"Oh shit," shouted Wally tip toeing into the kitchen helping her to the garbage can. When she finished, Wally passed her a dish towel. "Okay I don't want breakfast at all."

"Never thought I would hear Wallace West turn down food," she said with a weak smile.

"Yeah well I'm definitely not up for it right now."

Artemis laughed and then Wally noticed the face she was making and it was one of those rare time he was too slow. Artemis threw up all over him. Covered him from the chest down. He could feel it sliding down his legs into his shoes and socks. FUCK ME he thought to himself because he dare not say it out loud.

"Oh my god Wally," she said looking horrorstruck. "Baby I'm so sorry."

Wally sighed and said," you know what I don't even care. I'm just glad that you got it all out."

Again Wally spoke too soon, as she threw up again. When it comes, it strikes with a vengeance Superboy's message had said. Wally sighed it was going to be a long pregnancy at this rate.


	97. Ultrasounds

**A/N - Well no need to torture you guys over much. Let's see who's having what.**

**Enjoy!**

Wally was pacing throughout the waiting room of the clinic. It was finally time. Today he was going to figure out if he was having a Speedster or a Speedsterette. Every father wanted to have a son and that was exactly what he wanted.

"Would you sit down," said Artemis with her hands on her stomach. "You're starting to give me a headache."

"Sorry," sighed Wally. "I'm just nervous."

"Nervous for what? All we're doing is figuring out the sex of the baby, not buying a new car. Why would you need to be nervous?"

"Because I want us to be having a son."

"What is this 13th Century Europe? Are Henry the VIII, you need someone to carry on your legacy? What's wrong with us having a girl?

"Nothing at all, I just want my first kid to be a boy."

"Well what if I want it to be a girl?"

"Do you want it to be a girl?"

"Maybe, I know for a fact that girls can sometimes be trouble."

Wally placed a hand on her stomach and kissed her.

"Regardless of what we have," he said. "I'll love it the same, but I still want a boy."

Artemis sighed as the doctor called them in. Wally watched as Artemis climbed and lay back on a chair.

"Good afternoon Ms. Crock, Mr. West," said Doctor Pendragon. "How're you guys today?"

"We're fine Alex, how's Rebecca?"

"My Mom's fine, she's still recovering from that last check-up she had to give Kaldur's kids. Tejay kicked Kaldur in the nuts when he was getting his shot in the leg. After that day, Mom said she was really thinking about retiring from it all soon."

"Hell I can't blame her, Kaldur's kids are a handful. But since you're in the family business now, she can retire."

"Well I actually haven't delivered any kids yet, but I'm getting there." As Artemis and Alex talked, Wally began pacing throughout the room really fast. "Does he always do this," Alex asked moving his head with Wally's fast movements.

"Our landlord is going to have to pay for new carpet the way he paces at home these days," she said.

"Well anyway let's get this over with."

Alex grabbed the machine, placed the gel onto Artemis' stomach causing her to jump. He ran the device over her stomach until a perfect picture of the baby moving showed up on the screen.

"Good heartbeat, good movements, everything seems to be developing perfectly," said Alex writing things down on a piece of paper. "Wait... oh no. I spoke too soon something's wrong. Oh shit."

"WHAT'S WRONG," screamed Wally looking at the screen.

"I'm sorry to tell you that your child is going to have a head as big as its father."

Artemis slapped Alex on the arm.

"You asshole," she said with a grin.

"Dude that was not funny," said Wally folding his arms.

"Just a little doctor humor," said Alex apologetically. He turned off the machine and passed Artemis a napkin for her stomach. "But if I were you Artemis, I would have a C-section otherwise your going to be in some pain."

"Will you just tell us what we're having," said Artemis with a laugh.

Alex went over to his printer and grabbed a piece of paper that just came out. It was pictures of the Ultrasound procedure. He passed one to Artemis and then to Wally.

"Whether you like it or not, your son is going to have your fat head," he said to Wally before leaving the room. Wally couldn't believe it. They were having a boy.

"HELL YES," he screamed punching the air. "I'm having a little man."

"You aren't having shit," Artemis reminded him.

* * *

Connor, M'Gann, and Kyle were on their way to the clinic for the Ultrasound. M'Gann had been getting bigger each week. Despite Connor telling her 1000 times she was still beautiful, all she could think about was how fat she was. When Manhunter found out M'Gann was expecting, he put Connor in a coma M'Gann couldn't wake him from. But thankfully Clark reminded him they were married and he woke him. But then M'Gann freaked out when J'onn explained that she wouldn't have access to the ability to stretch her body while pregnant. So for the next 9 months she was going to gradually gain weight like an actual human. At least today her mind was off it.

"Oh I want a girl so bad," she said while Connor drove. "That way I'll have someone's hair to comb, and nails to paint."

"A baby is a person M'Gann," said Kyle on his phone from the backseat. "Not a doll."

"I didn't say it was a doll Kyle, but what I meant was that I'll have someone to connect with. Being around you two boys all day can be exhausting, and one more boy will be just horrible.

"What's wrong with having a boy," asked Connor. "I could teach him to be a gentleman."

"That's what she's afraid of probably," said Kyle with a snicker. "Your idea of being a gentleman is remembering to sometimes lift the toilet seat."

"Shut up bastard!"

"That's another thing Connor," said M'Gann. "When the baby finally gets here, I don't want you cursing and teaching it bad habits like that."

"Kaldur curses around the twins all the time."

"Kaldur didn't have a woman to tell him different, you do. In fact I want you to practice now, I want you to attempt to go the rest of the day without swearing."

"$20 bucks says you don't last an hour," said Kyle.

"I'll take your money," replied Connor as he parked the car.

As they were waiting Connor got a text.

_The verdict is in, we're having a boy – KF_

_Ain't you lucky – SB_

_What're you guys having – KF_

_Don't know yet, but I want a boy – SB_

Connor, Kyle, and M'Gann all walked into the patient room when Doctor Pendragon called them.

"Afternoon Rebecca," said M'Gann.

"Hello sweetie," she said touching M'Gann stomach. "My goodness someone's getting big."

Connor and Kyle flinched when Rebecca said the "B" word. Words that depicted size were now forbidden in the house because M'Gann tended to mentally break stuff. She had gained nearly 35 lbs in 4 months, and was not at all happy about it. M'Gann sat down on the relaxing chair and got ready while Rebecca left for the machine.

"Nervous old boy," asked Kyle rubbing Connor's shoulder.

"What's there to be nervous about," said Connor. "We're either having a boy or a girl."

"I hope it's a girl so bad," said M'Gann with a smile.

Kyle cackled an even laugh. "But a girl would be worse, you have to be all protective and stuff. You'll have to monitor what she wears, always wondering about her safety, and not to mention boys. I mean think about it Con. Can you imagine how horrible it'll be if you daughter starts dating and she brings home someone like me?"

Connor thought of the inhumanity of his daughter with a boyfriend like Kyle Rayner. They had to have a son. Rebecca rubbed the gel on M'Gann and began the examination. Connor watched the entire time in amazement. His child was on that screen, and in a couple months would be in his arms.

"And it looks like the Y chromosome wins this round," said Rebecca squinting at the screen. "You guys are having a boy." Connor sighed with relief. Kyle had actually scared the shit out of him for a second. He could relax now. "But it looks like the double X put up a fight too."

"Wait what," said Kyle at once.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent you guys are having twins. A boy and a girl."

"TWINS," exclaimed M'Gann.

"Oh fuck me," cried Connor. He reached into his pocket and tossed a $20 bill to Kyle. He couldn't believe it, twins. Connor knew that in a few months he was going to regret every time that he tortured Kaldur about having to raise twins.

* * *

Today was especially depressing for Dick. It was the 10 year anniversary of his parents' death, and he was on his way with Zatanna to get an Ultrasound. He felt terrible because his parents hadn't lived long enough to see the finer moments in his life. And now they weren't going to be here to see his first child, their first grandchild. They stopped at Bruce's manor before going to the clinic because Alfred wanted to accompany them.

"Hold just 30 seconds Master Richard," said Alfred as they entered. "I need to grab some things."

"Where's Bruce?"

"Inside the cave sir."

Dick looked at Zatanna and said," be right back."

He descended into the restored BatCave and found the Bat and son both near the Batmobile. Bruce was underneath the car and Damian was on a step ladder leaning in the front.

"Dad your spark plugs suck," growled Damian. "I mean they're completely burnt out. Why do you wait so long to change them? Don't you know how bad that can be for your car?"

"Yeah tell me something I don't know," Bruce snarled back. "I need a new goddamn alternator because this one is shot to shit, my starter is a piece of crap, and the radiator is fucked."

"My god Bruce," said Dick walking up to them. "Don't you think you should mind your language around him?"

"Why're you here," Damian asked removing another spark plug.

"Alfred wanted to come for Zatanna's Ultrasound, so we're picking him up."

"I don't understand why you just don't do it here," said Bruce.

"Maybe because you don't have the correct equipment for an Ultrasound."

"Really Dick? You think I'm not prepared for something. Damian, go upstairs and get Zatanna and Alfred."

"I'm trying to remove this last plug."

"Now."

Damian glared at his father but did as he was told.

"It must be hard raising a kid who has the personality of a wild tiger," said Dick.

"He's coming around," sighed Bruce sliding from underneath the car and wiping his forehead. "He and Tim absolutely hate each other some nights though. They're driving Alfred and me crazy." Dick sighed and looked around the cave. He'd spent so much of his young life in here. "Hey," asked Bruce. "You alright?"

"I'm getting there," Dick replied.

"I know today can't be easy for you, but if you need to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks."

Damian returned a minute later holding Zatanna's hands as she came down the cave stairs slowly. Alfred and Tim were right behind her.

"I didn't know you had Sonogram equipment Master Bruce," said Alfred.

"There's a lot I have you guys don't need to know about," said Bruce getting the equipment. Zatanna sat down in a lawn chair Tim ran to get real quick. "Okay," said Bruce starting everything. "C'mon…damn it where are … gotcha."

He pressed up button the connected the equipment to the Batcomputer and a second later the baby's image appeared.

"Oh my goodness," said Alfred happily. "Looks like the family is expanding."

"Wow Dick," said Tim. "You're really going to be a dad."

"Do you two need tissues," asked Damian with a scowl. "I think Zatanna has some in her purse."

"No but you might need one. In a few months everyone is going to pay attention to the new baby instead of the old brat."

Dick grabbed Damian by the hand to stop him from punching Tim.

"What're we having Bruce," asked Zatanna.

"Boy," he said with a smile. "You guys are having a boy."

"It looks like the long line of Robin's is going to continue," said Alfred. "Congratulations Master Richard, this calls for a celebration." Alfred raced upstairs to begin a batch of cookies, and Damian and Tim followed him.

Dick just stared at the image, and as he went to bed that all he could think about was kissing his son's forehead in a few months.

**A/N - alright that's that, and I already have names for all of the children.**


	98. Third Time's the Charm Parenting 101

**A/N - Time to finally do things right by Kaldur don't you think so?**

**5 months into pregnancies**

**Enjoy!**

Kaldur angrily got up as the doorbell started ringing at 1 AM. Why did people love to make his life absolute hell in the middle of the night? Why couldn't they just call him during the day? He threw on his black robe and rushed downstairs before the twins were awoken by the knocking. He opened the door and to his surprise Garth was standing at the front door.

"Hey," he said in surprise. "What're you doing here? I thought you were going to be in for two more weeks."

"I got paroled this morning," he explained walking inside. "King Orrin was on the parole board. The board wanted me to stay another two weeks, and I was fine with that. But Orrin said enough was enough. I had served my debt to Atlantis and that I was free to go."

"I'm happy for you man, you can finally start to rebuild your life for you and your son."

"Yeah."

Uh oh thought Kaldur. It was the way Garth said yeah, like he was about to give Kaldur some bad news. Kaldur closed the door and they went to sit at kitchen table.

"What do you mean 'yeah'," asked Kaldur. "Why did you say it like that?"

"Well I was thinking on the swim back here, and decided that I can't stay here."

"Of course you can stay here. I've been promoted to a Vice President position at the company I work at and I'm about to get a large pay raise. I'm about to buy a house and everything. You can move in with us."

"No Kaldur'ahm, what I mean is that I need to rebuild my life on my own."

"Okay I understand that, but why are you making it seem like such a bad thing?"

"Because I want my son to live with me."

"I still don't see how that's a… oh shit."

Garth was talking about separating the twins. Yeah that was going to be a big problem. Legally on the surface, Kaldur had custody over Crassius, but Atlantean Law was different. If Garth wished to take his son back, he was powerless to stop him. And seeing as how Tejay and Crassius were always together, this was a huge problem.

"So you're moving back to Atlantis," asked Kaldur.

"I thought about it," started Garth. "I mean I loved growing up there. And I would love for Crassius to grow up in the same place his mother and I grew up, but I figured it'd be easier just to live on the surface especially after I attacked the Conservatory years ago. Besides, Atlantis is a strange place to me now, at least here I can start over with no issues."

Well there was some form of good news, but not much.

"But for now, until you get on your feet; you'll stay here?"

"Yes just until I get a job."

"Well what kinds of things are you good at?"

"I'm really only good at sorcery."

"That's not going to get you far on the surface, if anything it's just going to get you stared at."

"Can you get me a job where you work at?"

Kaldur thought about it. He hadn't spoken to Bruce about Garth yet, and that was a talk he didn't wish to have but for his friend he'd try.

"I'll talk to my boss tomorrow, and see what I can do." Kaldur got up from the table and headed upstairs back to sleep as Garth flipped on the television.

**Next Afternoon**

Kaldur was sitting at his desk pissed off. The twins had a half day at school today so they were at home with Garth. Now that he was a VP he had to deal with new recruits and constant incompetence. It was infuriating as hell. Not to mention he needed a new personal assistant. His previous one had been caught by Batman robbing a bank with the Penguin and his crew, suffice it to say he wouldn't be employed at Wayne Enterprises anymore. Kaldur had been interviewing people all morning and not one of them was good enough. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hey Rich," he sighed leaning back in his chair.

"How's work going," came Dick's voice.

"Poorly and it's a pain in my ass. How are Zatanna's ankles?"

Kaldur laughed as Dick whispered," swollen as hell, I seriouly don't know how she's walking man. You manage to find a new assistant yet?"

"No and I've been looking all day, and to make things worse I'm supposed to ask Bruce if he can give Garth a job too."

"Good luck with that."

"Who know Bruce may go for it, he'll be able to keep his eyes on a potential enemy."

"You think he would snap again?"

"No, but he has expressed that he wants to live on his own."

"And I take it he wants his son to go with him?"

"Yeah, Tejay and Crassius are not going to like being separated at all. They may fight like cats and dogs, but those two are brothers as well as best friends."

Suddenly on the other end of the phone Kaldur heard "RICHARD" get yelled.

"Well I better go," sighed Dick. "That tone means that I have apparently fucked something up and I need to be cursed out."

"Take one for the team bro." Kaldur clicked off the phone and the next hopeful entered the room. "Nice to meet you I'm-"

"Hello Kaldur'ahm."

He looked up as his Atlantean name was spoken and couldn't believe it. It was the woman that he had saved nearly half a year ago from Kabai. It was Adam's mother.

"Hi," he said rather awkwardly.

She sat down in the chair. She was wearing a typical business suit that was beige in color and had a skirt, and was wearing matching heels with it. Her blond hair was tied into a ponytail.

"Um it's good to see you again," he said attempting not to look at her tanned legs. "Um...when did you move to Gotham City?"

"Almost four months ago," she said. "I tried living back in my old town, but there were just far too many bad memories. At the current moment I'm staying with my mother."

"I'm sorry I'm so rude, you know my name but I haven't a clue what yours it?"

"My name is Kelly Johnson."

"Okay Kelly, let's get started with the interview shall we? Why do you want to work at Wayne Enterprises?"

"I've got the necessary skills to be an assistant, I'm never late, I'm skilled in sign language-"

"You're hired."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You are hired."

"But we haven't even finished the interview."

"Yes we have."

"But we aren't finished, I haven't told you about my work experience-"

"And I don't care, you're hired, you start first thing tomorrow morning."

"Wow… thank you Kaldur'ahm." She shook his hand.

"Please just Kaldur, Kaldur Durham," he replied placing one hand on top of hers. She blushed and then when Kaldur noticed what he was doing he removed his hand. "Sorry about that," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I shall see you first thing tomorrow morning Mr. Durham."

As she was walking towards the door Kaldur asked," how's Adam?"

She turned and said," asking about you constantly. I'm going to go and pick him up from school and give him the good news." She waved and left leaving Kaldur's heart fluttering. Kaldur got up from his desk and walked down the hall until he reached Bruce's office.

"Enter," he said before Kaldur knocked.

Kaldur walked into the giant office with a full window view of Gotham. That was probably just the way the Dark Knight liked it too. Bruce Wayne was sitting in a jet black suit at his desk which was stacked with papers. Even dressed in civlian clothes he was still somewhat terrifying.

"What can I do for you Kaldur," he asked not looking up from his paperwork.

"Three favors," replied Kaldur.

"Most people ask for only one favor, but you need three?"

"Two are vital, and one is important to me."

"Fine, give me the vital ones first."

"Garth wants to live on the surface and therefore he's going to need information. SSN, birth certificates stuff like that."

"Done, what's the second?"

"He's going to need a job."

"You're pushing it Atlantean."

"Bruce I understand where you're coming from. Garth's made mistakes no doubt, and he's paid for them. He just wants to start over and you can help him. And if he's working here you can keep a constant eye on him. Please give him a job, as a favor to me?"

Bruce exhaled and leaned back in his chair.

"Fine," he said. "I'll give him a job in the warehouse. It gives decent pay, but inform him; any slip ups just one, and he will regret it."

"Done."

"Good, now what's important to you?"

"I need you to do a Justice League level background check on this woman."

He tossed Bruce the file and the detective opened it.

"Why would you need me to do a background check that extensive on her?"

"It's because she was captured and held prisoner by Kabai for three years."

"That doesn't justify it at all. If anything she needs some serious therapy not an invasion of her privacy."

"She could be a spy and I want to check things out if she is."

Bruce looked at the photo of Kelly and then back at Kaldur who was sweating and smirked briefly. He replied," I bet you do want to check things out. You really need to practice on being subtle Kaldur because I can read you like a book. You like this woman don't you?"

"Yes I do," Kaldur answered at once his heart beating very fast. "And it's killing me to be this sneaky, but I need to make sure that I can trust her first. And until I trust her I'm not bringing her around the boys."

"From what you told me of that ship, I believe you will be able to trust this Kelly. Don't forget she was held hostage and kept away from her son Adam by Kabai the same as you. There's no reason to believe that she would harm you or the boys."

"C'mon Bruce please, I'll do anything."

"You mind watching Damian for me this weekend?"

"I'll watch him for the rest of the month on weekends if you do that background check."

"Deal, and be warned he likes to throw things."

"Then he's going to get his little ass beat a lot at my house."

Bruce smiled and indicated for Kaldur to leave. As Kaldur left Bruce's office, he was praying to the Gods of the Oceans that there was nothing crazy about Kelly.

**6 PM**

"Goddess of Oceans."

That was all Kaldur could whisper when he entered his home because he sure as hell didn't recognize it. Garth was sitting on the couch watching TV, while Tejay and Crassius danced on the kitchen table barefoot and in their underwear, but when they saw him they stopped at once and both had a look of terror on their faces. Kaldur looked into the kitchen and saw there was water every where as a result from the sink running. The living room was a mess, and someone had spilled something red on his new white couch. In his carpets, gum had been stepped on so now it was mashed into the carpet so badly it would have to be cut out. Kaldur slammed the door shut, threw his briefcase on the ground and grabbed both boys by an ear hard until they got off the table.

"Why in the hell are you two dancing on the kitchen table," he shouted. "When has it ever been okay to dance on the table?!"

"My daddy said we could do whatever just keep it quiet," replied Crassius wincing in pain. Kaldur looked at Garth who was unresponsive meaning that Crassius was telling the truth. Kaldur growled as he would deal with him in a second too.

"Have you two done your homework?"

"No," replied Tejay trying to loose his father's grip on his ear to no avail. "Uncle Garth said we didn't have to."

Again Kaldur felt his anger rising at Garth's incompetence to babysit, but he managed to keep in control. But then he saw it, the straw that broke the camels back, and caused the damn to break. On his stair banister there was black marker. Kaldur walked towards it and saw that it extended from downstairs all the way up and then it moved from the stairs to the wall and went down the hallway. And what pissed him off even more was when he smelled the ink, it smelled like Sharpie.

"TEJAY JACKSON DURHAM AND CRASSIUS DORIAN STORMFIN," shouted Kaldur turning to face them in shock. "DID YOU TWO WRITE ON MY FUCKING WALLS?!"

Both boys remained silent and looked down in shame and Kaldur received his answer. Kaldur grabbed a kitchen chair despite Crassius saying "Uncle Kaldur we're sorry" and Tejay whimpering "Daddy I don't want a spanking". He sat down and roughly grabbed Crassius first, threw him over his knee and spanked him hard three good times before sending him towards the stairs. Tejay tried running but Kaldur was too quick. He raised Tejay's arm, turned him around and for trying to run, Kaldur popped him on the legs and behind.

"Get your asses up to your rooms, put some clothes on, and do your goddamn homework right now," Kaldur snarled. "And when you're finished, just sit in your rooms and DO NOTHIIIING! No TV, no toys, don't do shit! Just sit there, stare at the walls in shame, and wait until I speak with the both of you. I'm beyond disappointed in you two right now; get the hell out of my sight! And you're both grounded for the rest of the week, so don't touch those goddamn video games! UPSTAIRS NOW!"

Thing 1 and Thing 2 both walked upstairs holding their bottoms crying. Kaldur exhaled deeply a few times, took off his jacket and turned his attention to Garth. It was his turn to get yelled at.

"Um yeah I was just wondering were you in the same fucking house as them at all when they were tearing my shit apart?"

"C'mon Kal," Garth replied casually. "It's not that bad."

"Not that bad?! Garth they flooded the kitchen, spilled juice on the couch, got gum in the carpets, and wrote on my goddamn walls. How in the name of the Goddess is that not that bad? What makes it worse is that you sat on the damn couch and watched them and didn't try to stop them! Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"You're putting too much on it."

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Kaldur'ahm if it makes you happy I'll personally get the marker stains out of your walls."

"You bet your ass you'll get them out, but that's not the point. I left you in charge today because I knew that you'd be able to watch our sons, and you obviously proved me wrong."

Kaldur took his shoes and socks off and walked into the kitchen, and using magic began willing all the water off the floor into the sink.

"Okay I get they made a mess," said Garth attempting to magic the stains out the couch. "But you didn't have to hit them."

"Bullshit! Of course I had to fucking hit them because they know better. They wouldn't have of done any of that stuff if I was here. There are consequences for your actions Garth. You let your son and mine completely fuck this place up and did nothing to stop them. You as an adult, no as a parent; you can't tell two six year old boys 'do whatever just be quiet.' They will take that shit literally and what happened to my house is the result."

"I still think that you took it too far."

"What pisses me off more is that you seem okay with this. Is this how you're going to let Crassius run things when he and you get your own place? Because if that's so, I'll be damned if you think he's going to live with you."

"Hold on let's get something straight, you don't have rights over my son."

"That's where you're wrong, on the surface world I have all the rights to him until he turns 18. And in case you're thinking of just going back to Atlantis with him, I'm pretty sure Orrin would be willing to overlook Atlantean Law for me under the circumstances as well. I'm not going to let you take your son if you aren't going to raise him properly."

"Kaldur'ahm all I did was let them have some fun, why are you being such an asshole about this?"

"No Garth you didn't let them be fun. You let them be disrespectful in my house! They know damn well they don't dance on the tables half naked, write on my fucking walls, drink juice outside the kitchen, EVER chew gum, and they know as soon as they come home they need to do their homework! I'm so pissed at you that I can't even think straight."

"It's sound to me you just like bossing them around Kaldur'ahm."

"I don't enjoy bossing them around, but as a parent, that's my job Garth. You have to tell your children the shit they don't want to hear because deep down you know its what's best for them. But obviously you weren't a parent long enough before you went to jail."

"You don't think it's even a little bit messed up to say that to me?"

"No I don't Garth and I don't really care if that hurts your feelings right now because I'm pissed off. I'm trying to make you understand that Crassius is your son, and not your goddamn friend. Parents don't let their children do anything they want and until you can grasp that concept, Crassius is not going to live with you end of story. I don't feel bad saying that or give a damn how mad you get either."

They both glared at one another. Kaldur was so pissed his tattoos were glowing red beneath his white dress shirt. He calmed down because a shouting match was going to get them no where. It would probably lead to a fight in which his house would be even more destroyed. Kaldur took deep breaths, counted to 100, stopped glowing, and rubbed his forehead.

"Look," he said hoarsely. "Just clean this mess and we'll talk about it later okay I need to go and talk with the boys."

"Why they probably think you hate them they way you yelled at them."

"That's another reason why you're an amateur parent. They know I don't hate them and that I would do anything for them. But they crossed the invisible line today and I had to put them back in their place. Now can I go, or do you have more snide remarks to make about my parenting style that's worked for six years?"

Garth didn't respond, he just returned to removing the red stain in the couch. Kaldur sighed as he started walking upstairs to talk to the boys. He didn't like having to yell at his friend but it was for his own good. If Garth was wanted to finally be a father, he was damn sure going to prove he could act like one. As he entered Tejay's room to talk to him all Kaldur could think of was Kelly, and hopefully wherever she, was she was thinking of him too.

**A/N - had to put Kaldur into crazy Aquadad mode.**


	99. Cravings From Hell

**A/N - Here's another one everyone's favorite: cravings. **

**6 months into pregnancies**

**Enjoy!**

Dick was sitting in the living room while Zatanna cooked. While she was pregnant he normally didn't like her cooking over the stove, but today she insisted. And with Zatanna's jacked up hormones, when she insisted, he just agreed to avoid fight. Today she was making an Italian dinner with pesto sauce.

"Are you sure you don't need help Zee," he asked. "There has to be something I can help you with."

"I'm positive for the 5th time Richard," she growled. "I know how to cook even though you treat me like I'm a baby."

"Well you are carrying mine, and if you cut yourself or anything happens to you while you're cooking, you know damn well that your father is going to blame me."

She ignored him and continued cooking. The doorbell rang and Dick answered it. Zatara was standing at the front door, holding some garlic bread.

"Greetings my boy," he said with a forced smile.

"Hello sir," replied Dick also with a forced smile.

Zatara still wasn't very happy that his daughter was knocked up and not married. But after Zatanna yelled at him for almost two hours after he turned Dick into an aardvark and attemped to run him over with his car, he agreed to get over it.

"I brought bread for dinner tonight," he said placing it on the counter. "Do you want help with dinn-"

"No daddy," she yelled. "I don't want your help."

Zatara backed up and didn't say another word because Zatanna was willing to cuss her dad out. Zatara exhaled and sat down on the couch next to Dick and they silently waited for dinner to be finished.

"She been this crabby all day," the magician whispered.

"What, no of course not," said Dick. "She's been like this all fucking week."

"That bad huh?"

"She blew my laptop up, put a hole in my Nightwing costume, and started crying because she was pissed that I forgot the names of one of the seven dwarves."

Zatara sighed and said," holy shit."

"Okaaay," said Zatanna with a sing-song voice. "Dinner is served." Zatanna put the bowl on the on the plate. The dish actually looked good, but there was something that was off. Zatanna and her father made the same family recipe of Pesto Sauce and it was normally, a dark green. Today it was light green and way too creamy looking. "Start without me guys," she said heading down the hall. "I have to use the bathroom for like the 20th time today."

"Uh sir," said Dick looking at dinner. "I don't proclaim to know anything about Italian food, but I know that your Pesto Sauce doesn't look like that."

"I know," said Zatara with the slight sound of fear in his voice. "I don't know what that shit is she put on it, but it isn't my Pesto Sauce."

"Well what're we going to do? If we don't eat it, she'll probably set the entire kitchen on fire."

"We could run away?"

"No because we'll both have to come back at some point. Do you know any illusion spells to make it look like we're eating?

"None that I can cast without her noticing."

"So we're fucked?"

"Utterly."

Zatanna returned from the bathroom and said," I said you guys could eat."

"Well I didn't want to take too much Zatanna," said Zatara.

"Don't worry about it daddy, take as much as you want. I have another portion cooking in the oven."

Fuck thought Dick. Two portions of an uneatable mess. He scooped a reasonable amount onto his plate as did Zatara. They watched while Zatanna devoured what was on her plate. He saw Zatara choke and cough as he took a bite.

"You okay daddy," she asked.

"It's just so great," Zatara lied with tears in his eyes.

Damn thought Dick. Just get it over with Grayson. Dick took a bite without the new sauce and got a wave of Garlic, Basil, a bunch of seasonings and it was heavenly. But when the green sauce touched his lips he almost gagged. Zatanna hadn't put Pesto Sauce on the dish, she had put the Yoplait Yogurt Key Lime Pie.

"Isn't it good," said Zatanna going for a second portion.

Dick smiled with his mouth full. God he wanted to spit this crap out so bad but he dare not hurt her feelings or piss her off. He finally swallowed and shuddered. He looked at his plate and sighed. He was definitely going to throw up before the night was over.

* * *

Connor and Kyle were splitting the last slice of pizza. It was one of those nights when none of the three felt like cooking, so it was takeout. One extra large box from Mountain Mikes and two bottles of two liter soda was all it took to fill everyone up.

"That was awesome," said Jaime who was visiting. "Nothing better than pizza."

"You know what's not awesome," sighed M'Gann. "Eating for two extras is not awesome. I have to eat a ton of portions just to get full now, I've gained almost 40 lbs, I'm so fat."

The three men just looked at each other. There was no right way to counter this question so they avoided it all together.

"Babe is that a new outfit," Connor asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I had to get it from the twins or more section of the maternity store."

"Who wants ice cream," shouted Kyle suddenly going to the freezer. "I think I'm in the mood for a big Sundae."

"Oh that's a great idea Kyle," said M'Gann suddenly forgetting her depression. "Put a ton of chocolate syrup too."

Connor exhaled in relief, knowing that he was going to be in complete debt with Kyle by the time the babies were finally born. The Green Lantern worked on the Sundae, and when it was complete he placed it in the living room. It was one perfect large platter of Vanilla ice cream, chocolate syrup, maraschino cherries, chopped up bananas, and walnuts. Everyone began devouring it.

"You know what this needs," suggested M'Gann when they were halfway through.

"More chocolate syrup," answered Connor. Jaime got up and headed to the fridge to get it.

"Blue get some more cherries while you're in the kitchen," said Kyle with his mouth full.

"Get the mustard too," said M'Gann.

Kyle ran his spoonful into his face, Jaime spit out the water he had been sipping, and Connor swore he heard a car crash somewhere two miles away. Did they hear her right, did M'Gann say get the mustard? Oh god. Kyle and Connor got up to help Jaime in the kitchen and M'Gann rushed to the bathroom really quickly to use it.

"Okay well I'm going home," exclaimed Jaime grabbing his jacket.

"Wait what," said Connor. "Why?"

"Because there is no way in hell that I'm about to eat Mustard with ice cream, I love M'Gann to death; but ice cream and mustard is where I draw the line. I'm not fucking my stomach up."

"Come on Jaime," said Kyle. "You can't just leave us here."

"The hell I can't you two live here, not me."

"How are you going to get home?"

"I can fly just like you two GL."

"So you're just going to leave us here?"

"Welllll… hell yes!" And to prove his point, Jaime rushed out the door immediately, and jumped off the balcony flying away.

"Asshole," Connor called after Jaime as he flew away and he closed the door.

"That bastard," growled Kyle. "That absolutely lucky conniving talks to himself little bastard."

"True, but you gotta hand it to him, he's smart. So, what do we do?"

"I agree with him, I'm not eating that shit if she puts mustard on it."

"We have to eat it!"

"What's this WE crap? YOU have to eat it! Last time I checked you were the one who had sex without a condom and turned her into that pregnant monster that's replaced M'Gann."

"Kyle Rayner so help me-"

"You're not changing my mind Connor, there's no way in hell I'm eating mustard mixed with chocolate and everything else that goes in a Sundae. I'm putting my foot down this time."

"I'll throw you out."

"We both know that's a bluff, what else you got?"

"I'll give you 100 bucks."

"You already owe me almost $360, you wanna dig yourself deeper?"

"If you don't eat that Sundae with me, I'm going to drop you off at Barbara's house for the night, take your power ring, and leave you there."

"Leave me with girlfriend for the night, oh the inhumanity. You are a torture sir. I've slept over there before is that all you got?"

"And when it's time for you go to sleep then what? You'll sleep in the room with Barbara, oh wait you can't huh? Care to spoon with an old man Gordon again?"

Kyle gaped at Connor with his mouth open.

"You wouldn't?"

"I will if you don't sit your ass down."

"Fuck me," Kyle moaned.

The Green Lantern sat down and grabbed his spoon and just held it. Connor sat down just as soon as M'Gann returned.

"Where's Jaime," she asked.

"Oh his mom called," lied Connor. "She wanted him home."

Aww too bad," she said squeezing mustard all over the sundae. Connor watched as the entire dessert was ruined by M'Gann's weird craving. Kyle looked like he wanted to cry as he edged his spoon closer.

"Oh my god this is good," said M'Gann taking a bite. Connor took his first bite of death itself. Yeah it was official chocolate syrup and mustard was an absolute terrible combination. With every bite it got worst too. After his 5th bite, Kyle rushed out the room holding his mouth. A second later they heard him puking.

"What's wrong with him," asked M'Gann.

"Too much pizza," Connor whimpered after another bite. "He was being a fat ass usual, and today he paid for it."

"Oh well more for us."

"Aren't we lucky," said Connor sadly as he reached in for another spoon.

* * *

Wally was making his famous spaghetti for dinner. Ever since the morning sickness incident he made 9/10 of the meals because he didn't want her vomiting near the food again. The other 1/10 they went out to eat.

"So do we have a name for my little man yet," he asked her stirring the sauce.

"You are going to stop claiming him as your little man," she said rubbing her stomach. "He may be a momma's boy."

"Uh I don't think so. No son of mine is going to be momma's boy."

"So have you decided on any names from our list that we like yet?"

"I'll will tell you after dinner because my dear, it is served."

He brought Artemis her plate and placed it right in front of her. She looked down on it and immediately frowned. Oh shit thought Wally. Please let there be nothing wrong and let us just have a nice dinner without any pregnant hormones making me want to cry.

"Where are the pickles," she asked.

"What," asked Wally in shock. "Pickles?"

"Yes Wally pickles."

"I don't put pickles in my spaghetti Artemis."

"But that's what I sent you to the store today for!"

"Arty two things: first of all you hate pickles, and second you didn't put pickles on the list."

"No I don't, and yes I did Wally."

"Artemis Crock you did not put pickles on that list."

"Where's the fucking list?"

Wally reached into his pocket and pulled out the shopping list. No where on that list did it say pickles. Normally he'd humble himself and just go and get the pickles, not tonight though. He passed her the list. As Artemis read it he saw her eyes gloss over.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"I made a mistake," she cried. "I can't believe it, I made a mistake. And now we don't have any pickles, dinner's fucking ruined." And then tears began falling out of her eyes.

This is not happening thought Wally. She is actually crying because we don't have any pickles. Wally sighed and went to the closet to get his jacket.

"Artemis," he said. "I'll be right back; I'm going to the store to get pickles."

"No Wally," she choked. "Don't even worry about it."

"What kind of pickles do you want?"

She sniffed and wiped her nose. "See if they have Dill Pickles please."

Wally nodded and sped out of the house. He arrived at a Lucky's five minutes later and went to the condiment section. He grabbed the largest jar of Dill Pickles that they had. As he got in line, a man got behind him holding sauerkraut. They looked at each other's items.

"Pregnant girlfriend," asked the stranger.

"Yup," replied Wally.

"Forgot to buy it earlier?"

"Nope, she didn't put it on the list."

"Better than my girl, she told me that I should've known that she wanted it, even though she's never even told me that she liked sauerkraut."

Wally laughed and paid for his item and sped back home. When he returned Artemis was on the couch still crying.

"I got pickles," he said coming through the front door.

Artemis looked up and Wally forced himself not to cringe. Her nose was runny, and her make-up was smeared.

"Really," she croaked.

"Of course, anything for the mother of my little man." She got off the couch slowly and gave him a hug and a kiss. "So can we eat now please," he begged.

"Of course, I'll re-heat everything."

Wally took the pickles out the bag and opened the jar and then he placed one on a napkin. Artemis returned and when she saw the jar, she got angry.

"What the fuck are those," she growled.

"Pickles right," asked Wally.

"Those are whole pickles!"

"Yeah… and?"

"I wanted the ones that are already sliced they taste better."

"But you didn't tell me that you wanted that kind." Artemis slammed the bowls onto the table. "I shouldn't have to tell you Wally! We're supposed to be like this." And to make her point she crossed her index and middles fingers. "How are we going to be parents and we can't even grocery shop?!"

"Well I can slice them for you if you want."

"IT'S NOT THE SAME!"

Artemis walked down the hallway turned on the gravity light, and slammed the door to their bedroom. Wally bit his lip and ran around a circle 20 times really quickly to keep from shouting out at her. It's the hormones he said to himself. They're making her an absolute evil bitch but she's still the mother of my child. He put his jacket back on and headed back to Lucky's. He made sure to specifically ask a worker for the pickles already sliced. As he got back in line he saw the same guy from earlier.

"Wrong thing," he asked.

"I was supposed to get sliced pickles," growled Wally.

The male cashier actually laughed at that.

"Ah pregnant women and their cravings," he said. "Brings me back 15 years."

Wally took Artemis' stupid pickles and rushed back home. When he got back in he saw Artemis eating dinner with the same pickles he had just bought. What in shit in hell he thought. No the fuck she wasn't.

"I thought you didn't like those pickles," he said in a barely controlled voice.

"Funny thing," she said. "They taste exactly the same as the other ones."

Wally felt his eye twitch, and he went to the cupboard and placed the sliced pickles inside. Then grabbing the garbage he went outside to dump it. Then he went on the side of the apartment, and slowly banged his head against a wall for about a minute.

"Funniest noise I heard while you were out just now," said Artemis another taking a bite of her food.

"I can't imagine what it was," replied Wally rubbing his forehead.


	100. Breakthroughs

**A/N - Never would even thought this story would go for 100 chapters it's absolutely crazy, but the madness is going to continue.**

**8 months into pregnancies**

Kaldur sighed as he sat in his office. He was still sore from his battle the night before with Icicle Sr. In the end a good fire spell to the face managed to get him locked back up in Belle Reve.

"Mr. Durham," came Kelly's voice over the intercom.

"Yes Kelly," he replied.

"Garth Coleman from the Warehouse is here to see you."

"Send him in."

Garth walked into the office with his delivery man outfit on. A brown short sleeve shirt with long brown pants. His hair was tied up in a ponytail. He sighed and sat down in a chair.

"Damn I'm tired," he groaned. "I didn't know this place got so many orders placed, I've been on my feet all day."

"Are you done for the day," asked Kaldur typing at his computer.

"Yeah, I only had a half day today."

"Good then you can pick up the twins today, because I have to work a little later than usual unfortunately."

"Can I use your truck?"

"Uh hell no because you still don't know how to drive or have a license."

"The school is two miles away here, and the house is almost 3 miles away from the school."

"Then I suggest you get walking if you want to pick them up on time. And you might want to hurry; your son has been known to draw on teachers cars when he gets bored." Garth got up and headed out the office. "Stop," ordered Kaldur. "What are the rules?"

"Homework first," replied Garth turning around and counting on his fingers. "Clean their room's second if they're dirty, and playing third but no video games during the school week."

"And?"

"Don't let them turn the house into a Nazi War zone."

"Good, and don't forget to give them a snack. No junk food though. And let Crassius know that I'm going to beat his little ass if he keeps sneaking sodas. The dentist told me that all sugar isn't good for his teeth or his braces."

Garth rolled his eyes and left the office. Kaldur didn't like having to monitor him while he watched the kids, but Garth didn't leave him much choice. He was still wasn't getting it. Kaldur hated thinking it, but since Garth moved in the boys had been getting punished left and right. Crassius had gotten grounded two weekends ago because he hadn't studied for his spelling test and received an F on it. Because of the F, Kaldur didn't allow him to go to Damian's slumber party at Wayne Manor with Tejay and James. Tejay got spanked four days ago because he pissed in the neighbors garden and in the process crushed half her Petunias she'd been growing for 3 years. And they both got spanked and grounded for a week a month ago for replacing Wolfs' dog shampoo with honey. The honey shampoo caused a massive ant invasion of the cave. In all the situations Garth was supposed to have been watching them but obviously he wasn't.

"Mr. Durham?"

Hearing his secretary call him, snapped Kaldur out of his depression about the boys' behavior. Kelly walked in wearing a lime green business suit today and her brown hair was in a ponytail.

"Kelly," sighed Kaldur. "I've told you just call me by my first name."

"It's not professional for me to call you by your first name, so I don't Mr. Durham."

Damn he thought. Why did she have to be infuriating and absolutely beautiful at the same time?

"Very well, what is it?"

"Mr. Wayne would like you to have all your reports finished and filed by tonight."

Kaldur growled with frustration. Being a VP meant more work but a far better paycheck at the end of the month. He sighed, but settled in for what was going to be a long afternoon.

**Kaldur's Home**

Garth walked through the front door after opening it with magic. He couldn't understand the concept of keys. They were impossible to use. The boys raced in behind him and immediately started playing. He sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV.

"Hey boys," he said.

"Yeah daddy," answered Crassius grabbing a soda out the fridge.

"You guys need to do your homework before Kaldur gets home later tonight."

"We'll do it in like an hour," said Tejay grabbing an action figure.

Garth sighed and sat back down on the couch and simply relaxed. Suddenly his phone buzzed. He couldn't send text messages and Kaldur knew that. But he could read them.

_I have to stay at the office late tonight. Goddess help the three of you if I come home and that house looks like holy hell! And check on them to see if they're doing their homework – KD_

"Boys," said Garth after reading Kaldur's message. "Kaldur said do your homework."

"He isn't here," said Crassius. "So we don't have to listen."

Garth looked at his son and suddenly he got pissed. He had just said something absolutely disrespectful. Crassius would've never said that if Kaldur had been in the house for fear of what would've happened to him. And then it hit him. It was his fault that his son walked all over him every chance that he got. All those years he spent in jail he assumed Kaldur was mistreating his son, when in fact he was providing him with love and discipline. And now, he let Crassius walk over him because he felt guilty about not being there all those years.

"Hey," he told them softly. "You both need to go upstairs, and do your homework."

"But you said-," started Tejay.

"I know what I said, but I'm telling you to go do it now. You wouldn't want me telling Kaldur that you weren't listening would you? I can't imagine he'll be happy with you."

The threat of his father being pissed was enough for Tejay to put the toy down and rush upstairs to do his homework. Crassius however, was exactly like his father and a bit more stubborn.

"Why can't we do it later," he asked. "You said Uncle Kaldur won't be home for a while."

"I'm not explaining myself to you," said Garth folding his arms. "Now please go upstairs and do your homework like I asked."

Crassius drank from his sprite some more before putting on a smirk.

"You're not the boss of me, Uncle Kaldur is. This is his house not yours. As long as I live with him I have to do what he says not you."

It was like feeling the pain of being disconnected from his magic all over again. Crassius had just hit a real shot below the belt and he knew it. Remembering what Kaldur said about the soda, Garth slapped the soda out of his hand and knocked it to the floor. Both father and son glared at each other.

"Go do your damn homework," Garth growled. "And stop being disrespectful."

"You can't just show up after years and boss me around," yelled Crassius. "I DON'T HAVE TO DO SHIT YOU SAY!"

Garth grabbed Crassius by the ear and marched him upstairs to his room and sat him at his homework desk. He opened his backpack, pulled out his homework packet, and slapped it onto the table.

"Normally I'd say do only three pages," he said twisting Crassius' ear hard. "But since you're acting like an ass and cursing, you can do six. Do not leave this room until you finish either!"

And ignoring his sons sobs; he slammed the door and walked back downstairs to clean the soda spill. When he was finished, Garth plopped onto the couch face first feeling horrible about what he'd just done. Crassius was right, in a way. He didn't deserve to boss him around, but he wouldn't allow his son to be disrespectful in Kaldur's home. And deep down, Garth knew it was the best for both of them.

**6:30 PM**

Kaldur stretched happy that he'd finally finished the work load from hell. He gotten three paper cuts and was starving. Kaldur gathered his things, and as he headed to where his car was parked, he saw Kelly at the Bus Station.

"Hey," he said with a smile

"Oh Mr. Durham," she said standing up.

"Kelly, we aren't working right now."

"Of course we aren't, did you need something?"

You he thought. Kaldur looked at her up and down, and prayed this would work.

"I've got some free time do you want to go grab a bite," he asked.

"What about your kids," she asked.

"Crassius' father is watching them, they'll be fine. But if you don't want too, I'll understand."

"I'm sorry Mr. Durham it's just that I really need to get to my mother's house and check on Adam."

Kaldur felt his heart drop.

"Well the least I can do is give you a ride."

"I don't want to be too mu-"

"Kelly it's no trouble."

She nodded her head and followed him to his car. Kelly's mom lived on the other side of Gotham. It was a painful 20 minutes of silence. When they arrived Kaldur walked her to the door. He was about to speak and ask her out or rather beg her to come on a date with him when it suddenly opened.

"Hubba hubba," said an older woman with her hand on her hip. "Girl how in the hell did you snag him?"

"Mother," said Kelly through gritted teeth. "This is my boss."

"Shut the hell up, this is your boss? He's hella foine. I'm Ann, Kelly's mother a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Kaldur Durham, and it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Ann."

"So you're Kaldur? Adam told me how you freed him from that horrible woman who stole my daughter and him from the family. You have my eternal gratitude and will always be welcome within my home."

"It was the right thing to do Miss Ann, and given the opportunity I'd help anyone like that. No one should be forced to live that way."

"Tall, dark, handsome, speaks proper, and he's sensitive too. And with hands like his, he probably gives a damn good back massge. Girl if you don't want him I'll take him."

"Mother!"

"Kelly why are you home so early anyway?"

"Well you know my son and I do live here mother, I thought I'd come and check on him."

Ann sighed in frustration.

"Adam is fine; you have to live your life too."

Kaldur felt extremely awkward caught in the middle.

"Mother can you please just move so I can come inside?"

"No, you need to blow off some steam and go out. Kaldur could you do me a favor?"

Uh... of course Miss Ann, what is it?"

Ann reached into her shirt and pulled out $200.

"Take this old maid out on me tonight and show her a good time around Gotham City."

"If she doesn't want to Ann I can't for-"

"Shut up and have a good time you two!"

Ann slammed the door in their faces and turned off the porch light leaving them stuck.

"Well," said Kelly turning towards him clapping her hands together. "It looks like I will have that bite to eat."

As they walked back to the truck, Kaldur text Garth telling him to have Tejay call to order pizza since he didn't know how to talk through phone without yelling.

**1 hour later**

"Are you serious," asked Kelly sipping her Long Island Ice Tea.

"Dead serious," he replied biting his ribs.

"Tejay and Crassius are twins?!"

"Yup."

"But they don't even look alike."

"It kind of happens when they have different fathers."

"But Crassius calls you Uncle?"

"I've raised him since he was a baby, so that's why he does it."

They ate in silence for a second and then Kaldur asked," what about Adam's father?"

Kelly sipper her drink and said," left me when I was 6 months pregnant, and I haven't heard a word from him since."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, it was obvious that he didn't care about me or his child. He's the one who's missing out on his child's life."

Kelly got up and headed towards the bathroom and the waiter came two minutes later with a bottle of $45 Champaign.

"Uh wrong table," said Kaldur. "I didn't order this."

"This is from the three gentlemen at the bar sir," replied the waiter.

Kaldur looked up and rolled his eyes with a smile. Dick, Connor, and Wally were all sitting at the bar waving at him, obviously taking a night off from pregnancy madness. Kaldur felt his phone buzz.

_Who is she – SB_

_My secretary – AL_

_Office romance dude?! You are such a dog! Are you sleeping with her – KF_

_No - AL_

_Do you want to sleep with her - SB_

_Of course our little guppy does want to sleep with her. He's just going about it in a nice way - KF_

_Fuck you three - AL_

_I wonder what we can send the lovers next – NW_

Kaldur looked over at them and saw that they were laughing. He smiled and text them back.

_The preggos know you three are here – AL_

Kaldur looked over his shoulder and they all shook their heads no really fast.

_All I have to do is press one button on my phone and they'll all get a call from me – AL_

_Alright, alright we get it – SB_

_No need to get nasty Kal – NW_

_Jokes are over – KF_

Kelly returned and said," you bought that?"

"No my friends at the bar did," he replied indicating to the three.

"Well let's not let this go to waste," Kelly said popping it open.

**2 hours later**

Kaldur was helping Kelly walk to her Ann's front door. She had over did it a bit on the Champaign and was a little tipsy.

"You, you know what," she slurred.

"What," said Kaldur with a smile.

"I just want to take you upstairs to my room and rip your shirt open." Kaldur stifled a laugh because he wanted nothing more for her to that as well. He knocked on the front door. "You've got really handsome face Kaldur," Kelly said rubbing the side of his face.

"Wow; you didn't call me Mr. Durham," he said.

"Shut up and kiss me."

And before Kaldur could stop her Kelly pressed her lips to his. Her mouth tasted completely like Champaign, but damn could she kiss. She was kissing his neck when the door flew open.

"If you're planning on taking advantage of my daughter young man, do you think you could do it in some sleazy motel?"

Ann was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips, Adam was behind her with his mouth wide open. Kaldur smiled and covered his eyes with his hands.

"Um... We were... we were just-"

"I know what you were doing, Kaldur. And again, don't you think you should be doing it somewhere more private with a bed?"

"Mother!"

"Mommy you were kissing Kaldur," cried Adam with a smile.

"Goddess help me," whispered Kaldur.

"Girl get your drunk ass in this house," chuckled Ann. "I can smell the alcohol all over you."

"I'll see you tomorrow at work M- Kaldur," said Kelly as she ran inside blushing.

He smiled as the door shut closed and once he was out of view of the house, Kaldur fist pumped the air.

**20 minutes later**

Kaldur opened the door with his eyes closed. And when they opened he couldn't believe how spotless the house was. As he walked into the kitchen he saw Garth putting away the last of the dishes and wiping the counters down with Fabuloso.

"Hey," he muttered.

"Where the hell have you been," asked Garth looking at his watch. "It's almost 10."

"I dropped my secretary off at home, and then her mom paid for us to go out on a date."

"Really?"

"Garth I have never seen a woman attempt to get her own daughter laid so badly until tonight."

"Oh Goddess! Does she have a sister?"

Kaldur smiled and said," I'll ask for you."

"So you planning on seeing her again?"

"If I'm lucky then yes." Kaldur looked around noticing it was too quiet. "Where are the vermin at?"

"They're asleep."

"You got them in bed by nine?"

"You sound suprised?"

"I prefer the term impressed. You've never once gotten them in bed by nine."

"First for everything."

"How were things here today?" Garth sat down in a chair and huffed. "That bad huh," said Kaldur sitting. Kaldur saw tears coming down his friend's eyes and dripping onto the table.

"I've fucked my son up so bad Kaldur'ahm."

"What are you talking about?"

"I go to jail, then slip into a coma for months, and then I abandon him to clear my head. It shows too, because he doesn't respect me. He screamed at me today 'I don't have to do shit you say'."

"And what did you do?"

"I grabbed him by his ear, marched his purple eyed ass upstairs, and made him do his homework."

Kaldur chuckled, folded his arms and said," yeah Crassius is for sure the bigger handful of the two."

"I felt horrible though," admitted Garth.

"Parents don't like having to be the bad guy my friend, the damn children make us do it, as my friends are going to find out in a few years. Regardless you did a damn good job today. You put your foot down when you had to, you took charge, and didn't let them run all over you. I'm proud of you dude."

"Yeah well this parenting shit sucks so hard."

"Please Garth you're a newbie talking to a pro here," said Kaldur standing him up by the shoulders and marching him towards the couch. "I know the shit sucks, but it's worth it when you raise a good kid. Wait until you have to talk to 6 year olds about condoms then talk to me."

"You had to talk to them about that?"

"Yes, but there is one way parents relax when the vermin go to sleep. It is a secret that goes back to ancient times. In ever civilization this practice has always been done."

Kaldur walked over to the fridge and popped open two beers. Garth smiled and took one, and the friends sat cross legged and turned on an episode of Whale Wars.


	101. I Dub Thee: Daddy

**A/N - Well let's meet the babies**

**Enjoy!**

Dick was sitting in Bruce's mansion babysitting the devil boy. Zatanna was going to pop any day, he just didn't know when. They were going to the doctor's in a week to induce her labor if her water didn't break by then. Bruce and Alfred were both gone to the store, Tim was with Cassie, so that left him to play ref with his little brother and his hormonal girlfriend.

"GRAYSON!"

"Oh shit what now," growled Dick. Damian came thundering down the stairs and he looked pissed.

"SHE HAS GOT TO GO," the little boy snarled. "EITHER YOU GET RID OF HER OR I WILL!"

"Damian please stop yelling, and just tell me what's wrong."

"Your stupid woman ate all of my Jolly Ranchers that Alfred got me yesterday!"

Dick sighed and rubbed his forehead. As of late, Zatanna had been eating anything that she could get her hands on, even if it was foods that she didn't like.

"Is that brat still complaining," said Zatanna walking down the stairs.

"Yes, I am," snarled Damian. "You ate an entire pack of Jolly Ranchers."

"Damian," said Dick. "If it makes you feel better, I'll buy you some more Jolly Ranchers."

"Why do that when tubby here is just going to eat them all? She didn't even save me one."

Dick looked at Zatanna as her face turned to rage.

"Who are you calling fat," she yelled.

"I didn't call you fat, I called you tubby."

"You don't need all the junk."

"And you do? Not to state the obvious, but you probably weigh more than your boyfriend now."

"You little shit how dare you?"

"How dare I? You're the one who ate 30 Jolly Ranchers in an hour. As much as you eat nowadays, I'm starting to wonder if you'll ever get your figure back when you finally pop."

Dick quickly ran up to Zatanna and gently placed a hand over her mouth before she could curse Damian into oblivion. The front doors opened and Bruce and Alfred walked back inside carrying groceries.

"Getting along nice guys," asked Bruce walking into kitchen with groceries.

"We were until Zatanna ate all of my candy," cried Damian.

"I've warned you about eating all of that dreadful candy at one time Master Damian," said Alfred. "Cavities aren't fun young sir."

"I didn't even have one!"

Dick sighed and walked into the kitchen and saw Bruce sitting with a cup of water.

"I can't take much more," he sighed. "Between the pregnant girlfriend, and the crazy murderous little brother I'm going crazy."

"Well she's only going to be pregnant a little longer," Bruce reminded him.

"Even that's too much to handle."

"Yeah well you don't have to worry about me being all soft with the new baby. I'm going to be just the same."

Dick looked into the bag that Bruce had bought and saw a ton of stuffed animals.

"Bruce take off your coat."

"Why, it's freezing in here."

"Take off the coat Bruce."

Bruce rolled his eyes and smiled and when he took his jacket off he was wearing a Blue T-shirt. The writing on it read "Worlds' Greatest Grandpa".

"You're about to become such a softie," said Dick with a grin.

"I don't do softness," replied the Dark Knight."

"EWWWW YOU JUST PEED ON MY DAD'S COUCH AND IT GOT IN MY SHOES!"

Dick and Bruce both rushed out the kitchen and saw that couch was indeed soaking wet.

"My water just broke," exclaimed Zatanna holding her stomach.

"Oh fuck me," croaked Dick.

* * *

Connor was tired from a very annoying day. He had gotten into a fight with Toyman earlier that morning. He absolutely hated Toyman, and to top it off M'Gann's temper hadn't gotten any better at all. If anything it had gotten worse. At the moment he was sitting on the couch trying to enjoy the rest of his afternoon. M'Gann walked into the living room and slowly sat down next to him. He helped her much to her annoyance. She was ready to explode.

"Who made that mess," she said pointing at the coffee table.

"I did," sighed Connor knowing what was coming.

"And why didn't you clean the mess up?!"

"Babe I was waiting for a commercial."

"Connor I just fucking straightened up in here and you come right behind me and screw everything up. I just dusted and vacuumed and now you've gotten crumbs all over the floor."

"M'Gann I'll pick it up when the show is over."

"You know what that's alright; I'll just clean the shit myself."

"You are making such a big deal of this."

"No I'm not," she said bursting into tears. "You don't care about anything, you don't care about the way I look-"and then she was too overcome with tears too talk.

Damn thought Connor. He just couldn't win with this pregnancy. Nothing he ever did was right. He got up and put all of trash into the trash can and came back with a cup of juice. She had stopped crying, but now she was just pissed. What else was new? Connor sighed and lifted his cup of juice, and jumped suddenly. He was suddenly soaking wet on his bottom.

"Whoa shit, what the hell," he asked. Then he looked at M'Gann and noticed that she was drenched from the waist down. "Holy shit," he gasped covering his mouth with his hands. "Holy shit."

"Okay Connor," she said grabbing her stomach. "Just calm down and breathe."

"But… you and the water… oh god… what do we do?"

"Connor we've practiced for this a million times, but I need you to calm down."

"KYLE!"

Connor was freaking out so much that he couldn't even see straight. M'Gann grabbed her stomach and moaned in pain.

"What's happening," screamed the Kryptonian.

She gritted her teeth and said," just a contraction Connor."

"KYLE!"

The Green Lantern came out the bathroom soaking wet with a green towel around his waist.

"I was in the fucking shower," he growled moving his hair out his face. "What the hell is goddamn important that it can't wait 10 minutes for me to clean myself?!"

"Kyle my water just broke," sighd M'Gann.

"Holy fuck, I'll get dressed." He sped off to his room.

"Connor how long ago was that contraction?"

"Um… I… like 1 minute ago?"

"C'mon Connor snap out of it," she yelled. "God I wish I could stretch my body right now."

"Okay I'm ready," said Kyle reappearing soaking wet but clothed. He had M'Gann's overnight bag, and was wearing a "New Big Bro" T-shirt. "Let's roll, is Connor driving?"

"Connor can't do anything but piss himself right now; you're going to have to fly us there."

Kyle nodded his head, they went outside, and two seconds later a green bubble was flying through the air to the hospital.

* * *

Wally was pacing up and down at super speed in the hospital delivery room. He was in blue scrubs. Artemis' water had broken at Uncle Barry's house and they had rushed her to the hospital.

"Wally."

"WHAT ARE YOU IN PAIN?!"

Artemis laughed and said," I'm just fine. My contractions are coming ever 15 minutes; we're going to be in here for a while."

"My nerves can't take much more of this."

"What are you nervous about?"

"What's there not to be nervous about? A thousand things can go wrong during a delivery of a baby."

"Well do yourself a favor and stop thinking about them, and just sit down."

Wally sighed and grabbed a stool and sat next to her and just began to rub her arm.

"Are you sure that you're okay with the name," Wally asked.

"I can't even pretend that I was happy at first," admitted Artemis. "I was pissed."

"I've always like that name, I'm just sorry that it has a bad history with you."

"Yeah well if anything, my dad would be happy that you like his first name enough to name our first child after him."

"Lawrence Dominick West. It took us a month but we finally got it down, your mom is even okay with it now."

"Well that was after she hit you with that skillet when you weren't looking."

"I still have the scab." Artemis smiled and rubbed the back of his head, and two seconds later she grabbed his hair and pulled it back. "OW OW OW," he yelled. "What the hell?"

"Contraction," she screamed.

When she finally let him go, Wally looked at his stop watch.

"Ten minutes apart now."

* * *

Dick was sitting filling out paperwork as they wheeled Zatanna away. They were in Gotham's finest hospital. He was freaking the hell out. Nothing could've prepared him for today. The door opened and Kaldur, Tejay, Garth, and Crassius all walked in.

"Is Zatanna really having the baby," asked Crassius.

"Indeed young sir," said Alfred.

"Oh wow," exclaimed Tejay. "This is so exciting, I hope nobody dies."

"WHAT," screamed Dick standing in terror.

"Well when Crass and I were born our mom died, and my grandpa nearly killed me, but then you and daddy killed him. Death would make today just horrible especially with this being your first baby. And with you guys being heroes there's a slim chance it could happen."

"Okay Tejay," cried Kaldur covering his sons' mouth with a smile as Dick looked like he was going to faint. "You're not helping at all, stop talking."

"You two go by Damian," ordered Garth. "And try to keep it down this is a hospital."

Dick was hyperventilating after Tejay's state of what had happened in the past and what could happen in the present. The door opened and Zatara came bustling in holding a bag of toys.

"Has it happened yet," he asked.

"No but her contractions are close," said Dick passing the paperwork to the nurse. "It'll be within three hours."

"Take this then," said Zatara passing Dick a glowing yellow gem.

"What is this?"

"A power nullifying crystal. I'm sure when the pain begins, she's going to be unconsciously casting spells. As long as this is in your pocket, she'll be powerless while you're near her."

"Good luck Richard," said Kaldur giving him two thumbs up as Dick went into the delivery room.

"Happy you don't have to stress out this time Kaldur'ahm," asked Garth sitting down.

"You have no idea."

* * *

"DAMN IT CONNOR I HATE YOUUUUUU!"

M'Gann was shouting out loud and mentally to him as she was delivering. Her contractions had sped up on the flight to the hospital, and by the time they got there she was already to deliver. She was even telekinetically shaking the hospital.

"_M'Gann you have to stop yelling in my head," Connor pleaded._

"_Fuck you," she yelled. "This is entirely your goddamn fault. You try pushing two super children out of you."_

"Give me another push Mrs. Kent," said the Doctor. M'Gann and Connor both yelled as she attacked him mentally and pushed. The last mental wave was so hard that Connor's eyes began tearing up. "AAAAAAAAND BREATHE."

As M'Gann relaxed Connor's comm. link buzzed.

"What," he gasped touching it.

"Where the hell are you," came Clark's voice. "It's your night to patrol Metropolis."

"Push," yelled the Doctor.

Connor winced as M'Gann attacked his mind again.

"Dad," he grunted. "M'Gann…having babies… can't patrol."

"Oh shit," yelled Clark. "She's having the babies now? I'm a Grandad?"

"Not yet…soon."

"Here comes the first one," said the Doctor. M'Gann gave one final scream and the doctor came up with the first baby. The girl came first screaming, and Connor couldn't believe it. He was a father.

"Holy shit," he said a tear coming down his eye. "Oh my god."

"Kon-El what's happening," cried Clark.

"Now you're a Grandad, Dad."

He could hear Clark cheering in the background and two seconds later Connor was back on his knees as M'Gann screamed and four seconds later his son arrived into the world hollering.

"Oh my god," he whispered kissing M'Gann forehead. "We're parents."

M'Gann smiled tears running down her face as she held his hand. They passed Connor the girl, and M'Gann the boy after they'd been wiped down. They both had his black hair and blue eyes.

"Hello Victoria Dinah Kent," he sobbed. "Daddy is so happy to see you."

"Connor Jonathan Kent Junior," said M'Gann. "I'm sure you don't know it, but your daddy is a secret cry baby. Shh don't tell anyone." Connor could've sworn that he saw is son smirking out the corner of his eye.

* * *

Dick rushed out the delivery room and was gasping hard. After being told by Zatanna that he needed to "GET THE FUCK OUT" he decided that it was probably for the best. She was already in hella pain, and when she found out about the power crystal she got even more pissed. He was standing outside when an attending came for him.

"Sir you have to get back in there," he said. "You're going to miss your son's birth."

"I can't go back in there," replied Dick. "There's no way I can go back in there."

"Sir-"

"I'M NOT GOING BACK IN THERE!"

The attending walked out into the waiting room. Dick sat down and started hyperventilating again. Zatanna was a lot more scarier right now than the Scarecrow's Fear Gas had ever been. The doors opened and he looked up. The Grandfathers to be were walking towards him.

"What are you doing out here," asked Zatara. "Get your punk ass back into that room; my daughter's trying to give birth to your son."

"Giovanni you didn't hear the things she just yelled at me. I'd be willing to let Joker torture me right now with the sharpest object in the world. But I'm not going back into that room. She doesn't want me in there."

"All women are like that during labor Dick," explained Bruce. "Now you need to get back in there or you're going to regret it for the rest of your life."

"Bruce I can't do it, I just can't."

Bruce pulled out a walkie talkie and said," bring in the big guns." Dick looked up as the door opened again. Alfred stepped forward holding a bottle of water. He took off one of his spotless white gloves and poured water all over his hand. He measured Dick's face with his dry hand, and then two seconds later Dick got a stinging smack right in the face.

"Forgive me Master Richard," said the Butler placing his hands behind his back. "But that was for being stupid. Now you are going to become a father any minute now, and I will not tolerate you being out here when your son comes into this world."

"But Alfred-"

"No buts young sir. You impregnated that young woman in there and you shall return to her side at once whether she wants you in there or not."

"But she doesn't want me in there."

"RICHAAAAAAAAAAARD!"

"It would seem you are mistaken Master Richard. Now you are going to return to that delivery room, you are going to give Mistress Zatanna your hand for her to squeeze, and you shall remain with her until your son has drawn a breath. Am I understood?"

"But Alfred-"

Dick got another hard wet slap across the face.

"Am I understood Master Richard?"

"Yes Alfred."

"Away with you sir." Dick walked back into the delivery room and second later there was a combined yell from both him and Zatanna. "Will you require anything more Master Bruce?"

"No thank you, that'll be all Alfred," said Bruce.

"Of course sir," replied the old man leaving.

"My god," said Zatara. "That was amazing. Is he always that convincing?"

"Twice he's stopped me from killing the Joker when I believed I was going to. He even helped give the baby's name."

"Jonathan Isaac Grayson is a good name, now we just have to wait to meet him."

"Agreed."

Bruce and Zatara waited in the hall and five minutes later after a large scream they heard the sweet sound of crying. The older men shook hands and rushed over to the area where all the new borns were kept and waited to see their grandson.

* * *

Wally had climbed up off the ground for a fourth time after fainting. Artemis had been in labor for nearly 2 hours, and things were going very slow. There had been cursing, crying, and a doctor got a scalpel thrown at him, and thanks to Artemis' accuracy she didn't miss.

"You realize that you're never going to touch me again," she panted. "It's just going to be you and your hand from now on."

"Yeah," teased Wally holding up one hand that was in a cast. "So you can give me a minor fracture, but I can't touch you again, c'mon babe."

"C'mon babe shit! If you even pretend to touch me again, I'm cutting something off."

"Big push Artemis," ordered the Doctor.

Artemis screamed and pushed. Wally's non-broken hand was on fire as she squeezed it. When she stopped and took a deep breath, Wally saw tears coming down her face, and kissed her.

"C'mon Arty," he said. "One more."

She looked at him and gave one final push, and a second later Lawrence West started crying.

"Our little man is here," said Wally kissing her.

**2 days later**

Wally was sitting at Wayne Manor holding Lawrence, while Connor held Victoria (Tori), and Connor Junior, and Dick held Jonathan (John), while they're mothers all rested.

"Dude's can you believe it," he whispered stroking Lawrence's bald head. "What are the odds that all of our kids were born on the same day?"

"I don't know what make me happier," said Dick rocking John. "The fact that I can finally hold him, or the fact I can talk to his mom again without worrying about her starting a nuclear explosion."

"Babies top them easily," said Connor with a twin in each arm.

"At least they sleep well," said Wally kissing his son. "Dudes we're daddies."

"How many times are you going to say that Wally?"

"Until the awesomeness of it wears off Superdad."

Dick looked at his son. John's hair was ebony in color, his cheeks were a nice rosy color and he was most importantly a healthy baby. The only thing he could hope for was that the awesomeness of being a father never wore off.


	102. Dad of The Year

**A/N - This chapter alone will show why Kaldur is the best dad. A quick one shot with the babies and then we're gonna time skip one last time**

**Enjoy!**

Kaldur was waiting a red light with the last of his boxes in his truck. He had gotten the keys to his house yesterday, and was moving in today. Garth had signed the lease to his old apartment and was going to be staying there. Sitting in the front seat next to him was a scowling blond haired, dark skinned Atlantean child.

"If you keep making that face son, it's going to stay that way," he teased his son. "And then you'll never get a girlfriend."

"I'm still mad at you," Tejay responded looking at him. He had tear stains on his face and his eyes were red.

"I don't see why you're mad at me, I already told you this wasn't my decision to make."

The light turned green and Kaldur drove on.

"It's your fault Crass doesn't live with us anymore."

"No it's not. I already told you that Garth wanted his son to live with him. You two may be twins, but whether you like it or not, you have different fathers."

"But why can't they live with us?"

"Garth doesn't want to spend the rest of his life living with me brat. And to tell you the truth, I don't want him spending the rest of his life living with me. I'm a grown man, and I don't want to live with another grown man. But if he wants his son to live with him, I can't stop him and I have to respect his decision. He's proven that he's ready to be a father again without any help from me."

"You don't want Crassius to live with us anymore?"

"Of course I want him to live with us. I've raised him since he was two months old, but I can't keep him away from his father not after Garth has done so much to prove he wants to raise him. Doesn't your brother deserve to live with one of his parents after all you two have been through?"

"I guess so," groaned Tejay leaning his head against the seat. "But I'm not going to have anyone to play with now."

"You act like you won't be seeing each other everyday," said Kaldur. "You're still both going to the same school. You guys are in 1st grade now, and you're both in the same class again."

"It's not the same."

"Not to mention," continued Kaldur. "Adam goes to you guys' school."

"Your girlfriend's son is annoying daddy."

Kaldur had officially started dating Kelly about two weeks after the babies were born. It was after he'd made certain that she wasn't crazy that he felt comfortable with her meeting Tejay.

"If Adam is annoying, then he'll fit right in you and Crassius." Kaldur pulled up into his new garage and saw that his son was still pissed off. "Look," he said turning to him. "We live ten minutes away from them, and Garth is going to be picking you boys up everyday from school. You're still going to see your brother everyday; you just won't sleep in the same house together anymore. Now please do me a favor and attempt to lose the attitude; we have a brand new 5 bedroom house, and you're getting a bigger room with your own bathroom. So stop the complaining."

Tejay still glared at him. He had definitely gotten the anger form Tula; she used to be the same when she got pissed. She didn't speak to him for an entire month once because he didn't buy her something at a festival. He put on a mock sad face.

"You're making your father sad Tejay, is that what you want? Do you want me to be sad?" Still the young Atlantean glared at him. "Smile," ordered Kaldur with a wicked grin. "Or else." Tejay's face was unmoving, so Kaldur shrugged his shoulders, licked his thumb and spit shined his son's face.

"That is so nasty," said Tejay. "You're breath stinks old Salmon; I can smell it on my face."

"It's what you get for not smiling," replied Kaldur as they got out the car.

They walked into the house and saw it. There was a bedroom downstairs that Kaldur was going to turn into his office. Kaldur listened as Tejay was impressed by his room upstairs. Kaldur had spent the entire night unpacking his stuff and Tejay's things while the boy stayed Garth's house, so he was a little tired. His friends were coming by on Saturday to finish helping him just because the house was hella big. As he was climbing upstairs to unpack his room, Tejay came running into him.

"Can I see your phone," he asked.

Kaldur sighed and passed him his iPhone.

"Let me know if someone calls," said Kaldur.

Kaldur walked into his room and saw there were a few more boxes that needed unpacking. After he unpacked about five of them his eyes wandered and then he saw it. His bathtub, that was pretty much like a mini Jacuzzi was calling him. He needed a good soak.

He walked to his door and called out," TEJAAAY, I'M ABOUT TO RELAX IN THE BATH, IF YOU GET HUNGRY LET ME KNOW!"

"ALRIIIGHT!"

Kaldur closed the door, turned the water as hot as he could since it wouldn't bother his skin, stripped to his boxers and got in. The water was so calming and relaxing, the perfect relaxer and before he knew it he had dozed off. When he woke, up Kaldur could see that the sun was beginning to set. He wiped his face and as he prepared to get out he heard a scream.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Kaldur turned to see Tejay run into the bathroom laughing in nothing but his Naruto boxers. He jumped up and crashed right into Kaldur with his knees knocking them both down and making a huge splash.

"Damn it boy," growled Kaldur with a smile. "What is your problem?"

"I felt like coming in with a splash," Tejay said with a smile.

"Yeah well the floor is soaked now."

"We're Atlanteans daddy, the house always needs to be a little wet."

"Yeah well can we be in the house a week before you attempt to turn it into New Atlantis please?"

"I'll try, but no promises."

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Burger King."

"You know I don't like you eating fast food; it's not good for you."

"But they have the best french fri-"

"Hold on Tej, you got a little something on your face."

Kaldur put his thumb in his mouth and wiped Tejay's face and his son backed up angrily.

"Daddy could you STOP DOING THAT PLEASE," he snarled. "It's so gross."

"Sorry son, but you had a smudge of dirt on your face I just had to get off."

"Then just tell me next time; I'm old enough to get dirt off my own face."

"You aren't big enough to stop me my boy, so I'll just keep doing it."

Tejay splashed Kaldur in the face, and Kaldur knowing it wouldn't drown him, shoved his son's face under the water. When the boy popped up he splashed Kaldur again and was smiling.

"Alright that's it," growled Tejay. "Now you're gonna get it."

He flipped out of the tub, splashing Kaldur again and was suddenly holding a small blue ball the size of a grape.

"What the hell is that," asked Kaldur squinting.

Tejay laughed and dropped it into the water and Kaldur received a nasty shock and blacked out. When he woke up he found that he was tied to a chair, and was some where that was pitch black. Suddenly the light's cut on and he found himself in Tejay's room. His son smiling at him holding a brand new ice sword in his arms. He tried to break the chains, but found they were elastic and metal. One of Tejay's damn inventions.

"Damn it Tejay," he grunted struggling to no avail. "You are so grounded when I get out of here."

Tejay laughed and walking around the chair occasionally poking his father with the sword.

"You thought you'd just keep spit shining me and I wouldn't get you back," he replied with a smile. Kaldur growled as Tejay pinched the left side of his face pretty hard. "Well I'm getting you back tonight daddy." He rubbed Kaldur's back with the sword.

"Can you not touch me with that cold ass sword of yours," asked Kaldur.

"No pain no gain daddy."

"Tejay Jackson Durham, if you don't let me out of these chains-"

Kaldur watched in horror as Tejay licked his thumb. He made sure it was covered and dripping in saliva before taking it out of his mouth with a pop. "Daddy is that a smudge of dirt I see on your cheek?"

"Don't you dare!"

Kaldur squirmed as his son ran his thumb all over his face.

"Gross okay okay," yelled Kaldur. "I promise I wont spit shine you anymore."

"Why wont you?"

"Because you were right, it's nasty. Goddess your breath smells like a rotten flounder. Now get me out of these chains please."

Tejay smiled and ran his index finger down the chains in a complicated motion and they sprung off Kaldur and turned into a gray Rubix Cube. Kaldur grinned and sprung off the chair and tackled his son playfully, tickled him for a second and held him down with one hand. Kaldur put his finger in his mouth and pulled it out soaked in spit.

"You said you wouldn't spit shine me anymore," laughed Tejay trying to kick Kaldur. "You can't break a promise."

"And I'm not," agreed Kaldur dodging. "But Wet Willy's are still an option."

Tejay turned over on his stomach and managed to get free. Kaldur shot out of the room after him down the hall and tackled him again. Just as he was about to make the young Atlantean squirm from a Wet Willy; the door bell rang. Kaldur smiled and lifted his son onto his shoulders and they both went downstairs. He opened the door and found M'Gann, Artemis, and Zatanna all holding the babies.

"What do you guys want," asked Tejay angrily.

"That was rude Tejay," said Artemis in shock.

"I agree with him," said Kaldur. "We were torturing one another, can this wait?"

"Uh Kaldur," said Zatanna covering her eyes. "Downstairs?"

Kaldur looked down and saw that he was still in his boxers.

"Oh shit, sorry," he said putting his son down. "You lucked out brat, go put some clothes and I'll make you something to eat." Tejay smiled and raced upstairs. Kaldur ushered them in went upstairs got dressed into some sweats real quick and met them in the kitchen. "Ah my little princess," said Kaldur grabbing Tori and kissing her cheeks. "I'm so happy you only have your daddy's hair color, and that you don't look like him."

"Are you trying to say my husband's ugly Kaldur," said M'Gann giving Connor Jr a bottle.

"Let's just say little Connor doesn't have a chance when he gets older. He'll be angry and ugly all at the same time." Kaldur put Tori back in her car seat, went to a cabinet and grabbed out some Kraft macaroni. "Where are their fathers?"

"They had Team business tonight," said Artemis.

"Oh well, what can I do for you three?"

Kaldur suddenly heard sobbing, turned around and saw Zatanna had a tear in her eye.

"Kaldur we need your help," she said.

"What's wrong," he asked passing her a napkin.

"They wont change their minds," said M'Gann angrily.

"Who?"

"The guys," sighed Artemis.

"What are you three talking about?"

"They're sending us to a Spa tomorrow to relax and we can't bring the babies."

"Who the hell wants to bring babies to a Spa? If anything those three are doing you all a favor. Sorry but I'm still not seeing a problem here."

"We've never gone a day without seeing them," said M'Gann.

And then suddenly it clicked. It had been so long since the boys were infants that he didn't even think about it. Now he understood why they were freaking out.

"It's going to be the first time you've left the babies with the idiots huh," asked Kaldur getting some lettuce out. "Goddess I remember the first time I was forced to leave Tejay and Crassius with Dinah because I was burnt out. I hadn't had a full nights sleep at that point since Crassius started living with us. They must've been five months old before I spent a day away from them. I dropped them off and then spent an hour instructing Dinah on what to do, then I left."

"It was that easy for you," said M'Gann.

"What? No of course not, it was absolutely terrible being away from them. Dinah threatened to call Bruce because I refused to leave her alone with them. I couldn't even enjoy my weekend away from them. I called her every 30 minutes for two hours the first night, until she turned her phone off. Then I was paranoid, couldn't sleep, I kept thinking something had happened to them..."

Kaldur stopped talking as he saw the girls had a look of absolute horror on their faces.

"Not to say that anything will go wrong with their dads watching them."

"Kaldur you're the most experienced out of all of us with kids," said Zatanna. "Can you watch the babies for us, just for one day?"

"Yeah sure I can baby-sit."

"Really," asked M'Gann.

"Of course. I'm available on the 12th of no way and the 17th of in fucking hell. You three must be high; I am not watching four newborn babies."

"Why not," asked Zatanna angrily.

"You know how old my baby is? My baby just turned 7 a few weeks ago. He can walk, talk, eat by himself, take a bath by himself, and he doesn't need me to constantly watch him. Four infants do. Those four babies have dads who can watch them. TEJAY COME EAT!"

"Kaldur it's only for 24 hours," said Artemis with Lawrence on her knee.

Kaldur turned around as two flaming knives coated in purple fire were thrown at him. He quickly caught them and dropped them into the sink and doused them out with the water.

"Tejay," he scolded. "Seriously? No knife throwing while the babies are here."

"Later," he asked hopefully.

"We'll see."

Tejay grabbed his food and went to sit at the table.

"So can they stay," asked Zatanna.

"You can't be serious!" Kaldur allowed himself a quick laugh. "My son just threw two knives that were on fire at me, and you're asking can you son stay here? I present to you Zatanna Zatara Mother of the Year. The answer is still no; Bat Jr, Anger Issues, and Walking Stomach can watch their own offspring for one day, if they need help with anything all they have to do call."

"Well what if Tejay wants them to stay," asked M'Gann.

"Well my favorite Martian, let's put that theory to the test shall we? Tejay, do you want four babies that are only going to eat, poop, and cry, to stay here for a whole day?"

"No," said Tejay with a mouthful of salad. The girls apparently pissed their plan didn't work stormed off with the children.

Kaldur smiled, popped open a beer and said," so son what did you learn from this life experience today?"

"Uh is it that women get mad when they can't have their way," asked Tejay eating his macaroni.

Kaldur kissed his forehead and said, " ah my boy you are every bit as bright as your father."

**Next Night**

After a long day of organizing the house, and dealing with Tejay and Adam (who were both knocked out asleep), Kaldur was finally doing some well deserved cuddling with Kelly.

"Why are you such a perfect kisser," she said as he kissed her neck.

"A lot of practice," Kaldur whispered.

"You know Kaldur, I don't know if I'm supposed to like that answer."

"Do you like the way your neck feels right now?"

He nuzzled closer to her and she giggled.

"Yes I do in fact," she said. "I love it."

"Then you like the answer to that question," said Kaldur stroking her hair. He was about to bite her neck when his phone rang. Fuck he thought. He reached over and looked at the caller ID. "What is it Wally," he sighed answering it.

Kaldur could hear screaming in the background.

"Dude I can't shut him off," whined Wally.

"Lawrence?"

"Yeah, he's been going for 30 minutes straight now, you have to help me."

"I don't have to do shit. See I'm in bed with my girlfriend and clothes are about to start coming off-"

"C'mon Kaldur please he wont stop crying."

"Alright," sighed Kaldur sitting up. "When did you last feed him?"

"30 minutes ago, and then like two minutes later he started crying."

"Did you burp him?"

"What?"

"Burp him Wally, did you burp him?"

"Oh… no."

"Oh here's an idea... try that."

Kaldur waited on the phone and about a minute later the screaming stopped.

"That was it dude," said Wally with excitement.

"Yeah no shit," replied Kaldur. "Good night."

Kaldur hung up and not two seconds later his phone rang again.

"Oh fuck me," he groaned as Kelly laughed kissing his neck. "What is it Dick? I have a girlfriend over who's willing to put out and I'm way horny right now."

"Kal my son wont stop crying," he said. "I'm getting really worried too, because he's getting red."

"Calm down Richard. He's only red because he's hollering so much; just relax. Now, did you feed him?"

"Yes."

"Burp him?"

"Yes."

"Hold him?"

"What?"

"Did you hold your son? You know pick him up with your hands, and hold him up against your body, rub his back and all that good stuff babies like. Did you try that?"

"Uh no not really."

"Just pick him up and walk around with him dumbass."

Again Kaldur sighed with relief as he heard the screaming stop over the phone.

"You're a genius Kal," said Dick.

"I know."

Kaldur hung up and put his phone down and waited, because inevitably Connor was about to call too. He waited and waited but nothing. He sighed and wrapped his arm back around Kelly.

"Madness over," she asked.

"Yes it is," he said kissing her on the lips. "Now I recall that I was kissing you like this."

Kaldur pressed his lips hers hard and immediately she stuck her tongue in his mouth. She ran her hands over his chest and he rubbed her back. Just when Kaldur was about to take his pants off, his phone buzzed again on his nighstand.

"God damn it," he yelled snatching the phone up and just answering it. "Fuck, what do you want Connor?"

"Dude it's Wally again."

"Didn't I already fucking help you? Shit what is it now? Maybe you didn't get it the first time, but I'M TRYING TO HAVE SEX!"

"Kaldur I'm really sorry, but he just keeps on crying man. I don't know what to do."

"Wally you can do scientific formulas, and on occasion run faster than the speed of light. But you can't watch your own son for one entire day." Kaldur sighed and calmed down. "How long has he been crying?"

"Almost ten minutes."

"When did you last change him?"

"Artemis changed him before she left five hours ago."

"Wally, Lawrence is probably soaking fucking wet right now! I mean you have got to be kidding me. He needs his diaper changed you idiot."

"Uh dude, I don't know how to change diapers."

Kelly pushed Kaldur back onto the bed and began kissing his chest.

"What the hell do you mean you can't change diapers?"

"I don't know how, plain and simple."

"Wrap Lawrence up in his warmest clothing and get your ass over here." Kaldur clicked the phone off and cut his light on. "My friend is coming over," he sighed.

Kelly smiled and grabbed her clothes.

"That's okay," she said. "Adam and I have some where to be in the morning anyways, so we'll leave tonight." She gave him a long wet kiss on the lips. "See you Monday."

"Yeah," he sighed putting his robe on. Kaldur got Adam out the guest bedroom he was asleep in and five minutes later they were gone, and as soon as she drove off in her mom's car, Wally sped into the house with Lawrence and diaper bag over his shoulder.

"Here dude," he sighed passing Kaldur the screaming Lawrence. Kaldur took the baby and placed him on the couch and changed him.

"This is how to change a diaper jackass," he instructed. "Why didn't you tell Artemis you didn't know how to change diapers?"

"She would've teased me."

Kaldur sighed and passed Lawrence back to his father.

"Well since you ruined me getting laid, grab the bed upstairs and if there is anymore trouble, just come knock on my door and get me."

As Kaldur walked back into his room his phone was ringing and this time it was Connor.

"Kaldur I-"

"Yeah yeah I know, you don't know shit about kids and I want to go to sleep. So get to the point, who's crying?"

"Victoria."

"Did you feed her?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"About six hours ago."

"What," yelled Kaldur in shock. "Connor she's a newborn you imbecile. She needs to eat almost constantly. Make her a damn bottle."

"I don't know how."

Fuck thought Kaldur rubbing a hand down his face. He at least thought Connor was some what smart.

"What do you mean you don't know how?"

"M'Gann and Kyle always make the bottles, and I just give them to them."

Kaldur sighed, he was about to have a full house.

"Fly your ass over here quick!" He hung up the phone and the doorbell rang. Now that was quick he thought. He got back out of bed, went downstairs and when he opened the door Dick was standing with John. "I thought you were Connor," sighed Kaldur as he walked in.

"I just feel a lot more comfortable if I could stay here tonight," he said quietly. "I don't know a lot about babies and I know you do, that way if something goes wrong you could help."

"Shut up and come on in you kiss ass."

Connor came flying through the door before Kaldur closed it with two car seats in his hands that both had crying babies in them.

"CK woke up on the way here," gasped Connor.

"CK," said Dick.

"It's our nickname for Connor Jr."

Kaldur looked at the crying twins who had woken up the sleeping John who was also crying and then he heard Lawrence crying too.

"Kaldur dude he's starting again," said Wally down the stairs. "Oh hey guys."

"How is it that you three morons can create babies like nothing," growled Kaldur. "But then don't know shit about raising them? When Tula was pregnant I learned everything I could about raising babies in case one of them was mine. You three knew you were having kids, and you still don't know shit about them."

"Creating babies was fun and quick," sighed Connor. "This parenting shit is hard."

Kaldur exhaled with frustration grabbed the formula out Connors' kids diaper bag and made two quick bottles. He passed them to Connor and without a word to anyone else went back upstairs. He went into Tejay's room, lifted his sleeping form and carried him into his bedroom.

"Where are you going," asked Dick in shock.

"I'm doing to you guys what you did to me when Tejay and Crassius were born," explained Kaldur with a smile. "Absolutely nothing. I'll see you all in the morning." And with that, Kaldur closed the door, placed his son in his bed and knocked out with him.

**Next Morning**

Kaldur was sitting on the floor with all four babies all smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile back. It wasn't their fault they had morons for fathers. Dick had to change John's clothes after he vomitted at 12:45 in the morning, Wally had to feed Lawrence at 2:30, and Connor put CK to sleep at 3 only for Tori to wake up ten minutes later. Kaldur finally relieved their fathers (who were crying with exhaustion) at 6:30 this morning when the babies woke up again. He was tickling CK, when the doorbell rang. When he opened it, the three moms were all outside.

"Hey," said M'Gann coming in with a smile kissing him on the cheek.

"How was the Spa," Kaldur asked closing the door.

"Relaxing," admitted Artemis. "We definately needed it."

"We thought we'd stop here and apologize before we went home," said Zatanna.

"For what," said Kaldur.

"For trying to force you to watch our kids. We got to talking yesterday and you were right. Their fathers are perfectly capable of watching them."

Suddenly Lawrence started crying.

"We'll have to agree to disagree on that," said Kaldur with a smile as the women got up. Upon seeing the babies on the floor, the mothers woke up the fathers and started shouting at them. Tejay walked came from downstairs in his Finding Nemo pj's and Kaldur gave him a hug.

"What was that for," he said with a yawn rubbing his eyes.

Kaldur rubbed his head and said," oh I'm just glad you're not an infant."

**A/N - Yup Aquadad is forsure the best.**


	103. First Day of School

**A/N - So people this time our time skip went 17 yrs ahead. All of the babies have grown up and they even have some siblings. Jaime/Barda, Tim/Cassie, Kyle/Barbara also have a child. So the viewpoints are now from the children's perspectives. This chapter is just to introduce them, so I really need feedback on this chapter about what you think about these characters, because I'm getting close to the ending of this story (don't worry will let you know when it's the last chapter) and if I do a sequel it would be with the children. Okay here we go the day every kid hates (except me because it got me away from the madness of my house) the first day of school.**

**Enjoy!**

Lawrence knew that it was over. Today was his last year to just technically be a kid, because after this year that had to change. He was a Senior in High School at Gotham Academy and today was the first day of school. His mother had told him to get up, then twenty minutes later she came in his room to turn his light on, that was his second warning to get out of bed and get ready. As he was in the shower he heard his younger brother Warren (by two years) yell out. Apparently he must not have gotten up, so their mother had probably thrown some cold water on him.

Lawrence got out of the shower and walked back into his room, and looked at himself in the mirror. He had really hulked out this past year. He had grown to 6 feet, and thanks to working out with CK's dad, Lawrence was hella buff now. Out of the three West children, he was the only one with their mom's blond hair and her sharp tongue. He was also the only one in the family who wasn't a Speedster, but he had learned to move past that a long time ago. He put his school uniform on for Gotham Academy, spiked his hair up with Gel, and went downstairs.

"Hey Lawrence," his youngest brother called out.

"What is it Robert," he asked looking at the 5 year old shorter red head. He looked like their father the most.

"Can I play with your PS4 when I come home from school today?"

"I don't care; just don't delete anything again please."

Lawrence walked into the kitchen and saw both his parents kissing.

"Hey hey hey," he growled separating them with a ladle. "That's the reason you have three children now."

Artemis pushed Wally back gently and said," kissing doesn't always lead to procreating Lawrence. Well in our case it kinda does."

"Well that was gross, thank you for that mental image mother."

"Oh you're so welcome sweetie, and don't worry I'm fixed so we aren't having another."

"So this is just for fun," said Wally moving her hips kissing her nose.

"Well breakfast is so ruined," sighed Lawrence sitting at the table. Artemis walked up to him kissed his forehead and placed a plate of pancakes on in front of him.

"Hey I'm your husband," growled Wally. "Why does he get to eat first?"

"Gee dad," said Lawrence with a mouthful. "It could be the fact that mom doesn't have to use an entire container of pancake mix for me to get half-full."

Warren came downstairs and at super speed tried to grab one of Lawrence's pancakes, but after years of practice and being ready for him, the older brother cut on the kitchen's gravity light forcing both his father and brother to their hands and knees.

"Too slow bro," teased Lawrence with a grin taking another bite.

"Duuuude," cried Warren. "Not funny."

"Damn it Lawrence," yelled Wally from all fours. "I'm in the kitchen too."

Lawrence dragged his dad out of the kitchen by his arms and placed him on the couch so he could recover.

"Sorry dad," he said with a smile then went back to his pancakes. Ten minutes later the clock on the wall buzzed indicating the hour.

"Alright it's 8 o clock," announced Artemis clapping her hands. "You all have to leave or you're going to be late for school."

"Daddy can I run to school today please please," begged Robert jumping up and down.

"I don't care," said Wally getting off the couch. "But stay off the freeway, you're not that fast yet."

"YEEEEEES! By mommy see you later." Robert grabbed his bag, his lunch, and sped out the door.

"Warren go after your brother and make sure he stays off the freeway," ordered Artemis.

"But mom I didn't eat breakfast yet," Warren whined coming out the bathroom.

"You should've got your ass down here earlier to eat, now go."

"But-"

"Now Warren," said Wally in a final tone.

Warren's head drooped, but he grabbed his things and sped out the door too. Lawrence looked up and saw both his parents looking a little down. He sighed having been through this with them for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I don't understand how you two feel bad," said Lawrence folding his arms with a smile. "This isn't your fault. I'm sure you two knew when you were having children, there was a 1/4 chance that one of us might be normal, and it just so happened to be me. I didn't like it at first I'll admit, but I've come to terms with it. Does it suck that my five year old brother can eat three boxes of pizza and I can only eat five slices? Yes, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"We could always try and re-create your great Uncle Barry's experiment," said Artemis hopefully.

"No mom," he said. "I don't want to change just to fit in with my brothers. So stop feeling bad about me please?"

"It's hard for a parent not to feel bad little man" said Wally walking up to him. "Especially when two others have something that one can't have."

"Dad I'm almost as big as you," said Lawrence. "Can you stop calling me little man?"

"It's hard to believe how big you've gotten Lawrence, but you'll always be my little man." Wally reached into his pocket, opened his son's hand, and dropped a set of keys into it. "I'm not going to work today, so you can take the Trail Blazer to the zeta tube."

"Thank you, see you guys later." Lawrence grabbed his bag, kissed his mom; shoulder tackled his dad, and drove off.

"Why were we so lucky to have such an understanding son," said Artemis dabbing her eye with a tissue. "It makes me feel so bad that he's not like you, Warren, and Robert."

"Honey he's accepted it," said Wally wrapping an arm around her. "Nothing we can do about it, but just be happy for him."

* * *

John Grayson was sitting at a table in the quad at the Academy. It was official; today his sister Arya was finally 13 years old. In other words, old enough to come to the Academy. He just wanted someone to blow his brains out now. She was extremely annoying, and just like their father loved to butcher the human language. Suddenly he saw her climbing down from the roof of the cafeteria. Spotting him, Arya jumped off the roof did a perfect 360 in the air and landed next to him with a smile.

"What no applause," she asked with a grin. "I mean you have to admit that was awesome Johnny me lad."

"Don't calling me that," he sighed. "What do you want?"

"I can't be by you dear brother? You don't want to enjoy my company?"

"Not at all."

"Oh man you're just like Lawrence dry and boring."

"And you're just like Warren, stupid and annoying."

In truth his sister was just as smart as he was, her best friend Warren West, now that kid had problems. He had better be lucky that their Grandfather Bruce Wayne insisted he be allowed to return every year despite his bad grades.

"I don't call your best friend mean names," said Arya sitting on the table cross legged. "Why do you have to call mine names?"

"That's all you and Warren are just best friends," John asked.

"What do you want me to say John? That we have passionate sex on the beach under the moon light ? Because we could. Mind you it would have to be in at least three years because 13 is far too young to be engaging in those kinds of activities. But we wouldn't and we don't since we're just friends."

"You know I really didn't need that mental image Arya."

"Want another one?"

"Give me another one, and I promise I'll turn you into a hamster for the whole day again."

John watched as Arya wasn't sure if she should call his bluff. Only he had inherited their mother Zatanna's ability to cast spells backwards.

"Sure, turn me into a hamster again. But do that, and mommy and daddy are going to find out about your real birthday gift from Grandpa Gio."

John knew his face was white with fear now. There was no way that she knew.

"You're lying," he said. "I only told Lawrence and he wouldn't tell you."

"Please brother," she said messing up his hair he had spent 20 minutes on. "You're a C level hacker at best, but at the level I'm at; I can pull up the history from your computer anytime I want, especially because your firewalls are so weak. And to quote your chat with Lawrence last Saturday, 'dude I don't know if I should tell my parents, because I know my mom will flip her shit' end quote. But don't worry, your dirty little secret is safe with me." Arya flipped off the table and kissed his forehead with a large smack. "See you around school broski."

John watched as she skipped away, damn he hated her some days. She was a much better fighter than he was, better hacker, better acrobat, and always had the attention of Batman. Why was it that he the older brother, was always in his younger sisters shadow?

* * *

Connor Kent Jr or CK as he liked to be called was sitting in math class with his sister Tori. He didn't understand why their parents insisted that they attend Gotham Academy when Happy Harbor High was just fine. At least he got to see all his friends' everyday though. The teacher created a seating the first day which was so annoying, and his sister was across the room.

"_This class is so boring," he told her opening a mental link._

"_Agreed," said Tori. "I don't give a damn about Geometry. All you need to know is how to add, subtract, multiply, and divide. All that other shit is pointless for me since I want to be an English teacher."_

"_Want to have some fun?"_

"_You mean do I want to do all the work?"_

CK sighed as he caught on to Tori's hidden jab at him. Because they were Half Kryptonian, Half Martian, their powers had somehow been scrambled. While CK was a telepath, Tori was a telekinetic. They were both super strong, and while he could use heat vision, she could use cold breath. He could only super leap, while she was already able to levitate, he was invulerable and she had super hearing. CK watched as Tori mentally forced the chalk out of his teachers and she began writing on the board.

"_I am the spirit of Jan Perry; I was murdered and killed in this room. If you value your lives get the hell out of here now!"_

The class all laughed as the teacher tried to leave but Tori forced the windows and the door closed. The bell tolled for lunch, CK quickly mind wiped everyone in the room and the two headed out to their table. When they got there, the guys were at one table and the girls at another so they separated. CK pulled out his lunch out and watched his friends. John was eating a burrito while playing with a green fireball, Lawrence was eating a tuna sandwich and reading a physics book, and Warren was eating from six different lunch trays.

"Hey guys."

They all looked up and saw Shawn Drake coming their way. He was the youngest guy at the table being only 13, but his voice was deeper than all of theirs, not to mention his forehead was covered in light acne. Puberty was hitting him real hard.

"Hey Shawn," said Lawrence making room for him.

Shawn sighed and took his silver wrist protectors off saying," damn these are getting way too tight. I need my Uncle Hephaestus to make me some more."

"Can I just point out that it's cool you have a Greek God for an Uncle," said Warren with his face stuffed chicken.

Sometimes it was hard for CK to comprehend that after him; Shawn was the strongest person at the table. He had gotten into a fight over summer with a group of boys that called Wonder Woman was a dyke. Seeing as how Wonder Woman was his mother he took offense, and 5 minutes later after the boys attempted to jump him, they were all headed to the hospital with fractured bones. CK pretended to stretch simply because he wanted to get a closer look at her, and when he turned back around CK caught Lawrence looking at him chewing with a grin.

"What Lawrence," he said biting into his PB&J.

"Don't 'what Lawrence' me like you don't know," said the blond with a grin. "What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing."

"You're a damn liar," said John sitting forward making the fireball vanish. "I saw you look at her at least four times during P.E. this morning, and three times in Food and Nutrition."

"No I did not!"

"You're blushing CK," said Shawn bumping him with his shoulder.

"Out with it dude," said Warren grabbing his 7th apple.

CK blushed, rubbed his hair and said," wellllll…"

"OH MY GOD YOU KISSED MY BROTHER," shrieked Tori at the girls table.

The 15 year old dark skinned, blond haired Elisa Durham blushed.

"How do you know," she asked in shock.

"Oh my god look at you, you don't even deny it."

"Tori how do you know?"

"I've been listening to the boys talk the whole time."

"Fucking CK! He was supposed to keep it a damn secret."

"Wait you guys actually kissed," asked 14 year old Stephanie Reyes. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god."

"Details now water girl," ordered Arya. "Don't you dare leave shit out."

"Goddess this is so embarrassing," muttered Elisa covering her face. "It was two weeks ago while my parents were out of town. My brothers and Crassius had Justice League business late into the night, and I admit I got a little scared so I called CK and he said he would come over."

"That must've been when he told daddy he was going over to John's house," said Tori putting it together.

"Yeah whatever, so he came over, and we talked an one thing led to another and-"

"OH MY GOD YOU HAD SEX WITH MY BROTHER! I DON'T NEED TO HEAR ANYMORE OF THIS!"

"We didn't sleep together Tori, we just kissed."

"What happened after," asked Stephanie bouncing at the table with a huge smile.

"_Her parents came home early," said CK talking to the guys mentally after hearing Tori's outburst. "I literally had like just taken my shirt off too."_

"_OH SHIT," cried Shawn. "You guys were gonna go all the way?"_

_"That was the plan."_

"_Dude did Aquaman catch you," asked Warren._

"_Warren if Aquaman had caught him CK would be dead," said Lawrence. "You lucked out big time."_

"_No I didn't;_ _I had to jump out her window," explained CK. "But then of course her Rottweilers Fang and Thorn saw me and thought I was a burglar or something. I managed to dodge Fang, but Thorn bit me right on my ass."_

_"Damn Kaldur has it so that those things are vicious," growled Shawn._

"_Well be thankful you literally have cheeks of steel," said John. "Man you two twins are always going around kissing some damn body. You guys are so lucky."_

"_My sister doesn't go around kissing people John you know that."_

"_I didn't say she kissed someone; someone may have kissed her though, right Lawrence?"_

Lawrence looked like he wanted to strangle the hell out of John.

"_Wait what," said CK angrily. "What is he talking about Lawrence?"_

"_Calm down CK," said Shawn slowly._

"_Oh shit," said Warren. "Not that time."_

"_DID YOU KISS MY SISTER ASSHOLE?!"_

"_God damn it John," said Lawrence angrily pounding the table though he didn't open his mouth. "You promised to keep it a secret! Why'd you have to say something?"_

_"It was bound to come out sooner or later," said John shrugging his shoulders._

"_Well you were drunk when the kiss happened Lawrence," said Warren._

"_WHAT?!"_

"Lawrence kissed you drunk," asked Arya in shock.

"You're kidding me," said Stephanie.

"So at the start of summer," explained Tori with her ears turning red. "Lawrence and Warren had both just broken up with their girlfriends and both decided to get real drunk. They were also supposed to be watching their brother Robert while Flash and Artemis were out saving the city. So I get a call from Lawrence, and he's crying saying that they can't find Robert. So I rushed over there and we tore the house up looking for him."

"Where was he," asked Elisa.

"That little fucker was asleep in his closet. Anyways, Warren was too busy throwing up and Lawrence was too slow to help me, so I re-straightened the house up. And as I was leaving, I told Lawrence you owe me big. He said 'you're right I do'. So he closed the door, pushed me against it and then he kissed me."

"Like peck on the cheek or lip to lip," asked Arya with excitement.

"More like his tongue the back of my throat."

Stephanie screamed with excitement.

"Okay I have to know," she said. "Is Lawrence a good kisser?"

"Out of 10," said Tori. "He's a fucking 20."

"_YOU SON OF A BITCH," yelled CK._

"_I didn't mean for it to happen CK I promise," admitted Lawrence. "It was an accident, but you know how horny I can get drunk sometimes."_

_"That doesn't make me want to cave your ribs in any less asshole!"_

"_Alright_ _CK," said Shawn angrily. "I think you're taking it a little far now. We're all friends here still, not to mention I don't recall you telling Tejay that you were in the house with his sister alone."_

CK exhaled and calmed down knowing Shawn was right.

"_Just don't let it happen again bastard," he warned the blond._

"_How about we talk about your birthday this year John," said Lawrence. "Since you want to blurt out my secrets, maybe one of yours should come out in the open. Get any interesting presents?"_

Suddenly the bell rang for classes to resume.

"Aww looks like we're out of time," said John speaking out loud grabbing his things. "Let's go Lawrence it's math time. See you guys later."

"Fuck it all," growled Lawrence following John heading for Calculus.

As the girls stood up and watched the guys walk away Tori said, "I'm not trying to finish class today."

"Let's do something fun," said Arya.

"Trying to cut class already little freshman," teased Elisa.

"Actually yes, if you guys are up for it."

"The school's computers call our parents when we cut," explained Stephaine. "And my parents have it so that their cell phones are called. They'll kill me if I cut class."

"Can you disable the school computers Arya," asked Tori.

"No, Barbara set up the system," she explained. "I'm not even close to hacking on her level only my dad, Uncle Tim, Damian, and Grandpa Bats can do that."

"Well then it's off to History for me," sighed Elisa getting her things.

"I wasn't finished Ms. Durham, I know someone who can keep up out of trouble."

"Who," asked Stephaine.

Arya looked at their faces drop as she said," we have to ask the Shadow Broker to do it."

"I hate asking the Shadow Broker for shit," whined Tori. "She is such an asshole."

"It's the only way we wont get caught Victoria."

"Let's just get it over with."

Since Gotham Academy had Open Campus lunch the girls could just walk out parking lot as students were walking back into the school.

"Bast says this idea is foolish," said Stephanie referring to the scarab on her back.

"I still can't believe your dad made you an alien scarab," said Elisa.

"Believe it." Stephanie took off her jacket and raised her shirt and attached to her spine was a Crimson Scarab symbol.

"How'd Barda take it," asked Arya.

"Oh not well at all. She didn't want daddy to put it on me at all."

"That bad then?"

"Oh hell yes. Momma came home from the grocery store two days ago while daddy was teaching me to use my wings in the backyard. She saw us both in the air flying, screamed 'god damn you Jaime Reyes', climbed on the picnic table in the backyard, jumped into the air and kicked daddy right in his face."

Tori covered her mouth with her hands.

"She's hella strong," said Elisa. "Holy shit, is he alright?"

"Yeah," explained Stephanie. "He was wearing his entire armor set, otherwise she might've broken his jaw."

"So she's still pissed at him right now?"

"No, my daddy is a real charmer and unfortunately I heard them 'making up' later that night. That was the worst especially since I couldn't find my headphones. It went on for like two hours."

"Oh you poor dear," said Arya putting an arm around her. "At least you didn't catch them making up?"

"You've caught your parents having sex," asked Elisa in horror.

"You haven't?"

"Hell no," replied Tori. "I think I'd die from shock or blood loss after I ripped eyes out."

"John and I catch them all the damn time. First time I caught them was in the living room when I was five. Hell, it was an entire year after my 11th birthday before I was finally comfortable to sit in the bathtub again. There is no reason for anyone to see the things that I've seen. I mean I had no idea that my dad was so flexible."

The girls exchanged horror stories of their parents as they walked to the Shadow Broker's house. When they finally arrived Tori said," Arya are you certain there is no one else we can ask for help?"

"She's the best hacker our age I know," admitted Arya. "It's her, or we go back to school."

"But she's such a bitch," growled Stephanie.

"What else would you expect from the daughter of Kyle Rayner," said Elisa. She walked up to the door and knocked and 10 seconds later it flung open. Standing in front them was the only 16 year old they knew who didn't have to attend school because she had finished college at age 6 top of her class. She was wearing a sports bra and work out shorts.

"What the hell do you four want," asked Jazmine Rayner pushing her long black hair out of her face.

"We need a favor Jazmine," begged Arya. "Can you get us out of school the rest of the day?"

"Nothing comes for free Arya."

"Except you," Tori growled.

"If I were you Victoria I'd watch your mouth," warned Jazmine.

"And if I don't bitch, what are you going to do about it?

"There's always that Kryptonite I keep in my purse, or I could just turn the heat up really high."

"Shut up whore!"

"Okay let's all calm down," said Stephanie pushing Tori back.

"May we please come in Jazmine," asked Elisa. Like her father Kaldur, she was always the peacemaker.

"Whatever, but I'm still not disabling the phone system for nothing."

She walked into the house.

"Fuck me I hate her," said Tori.

"C'mon angry girl," said Arya pushing her through the door. "Let's see what she wants us to do."

**A/N - So people what do you think?**


	104. Operation: Slave Ring

**A/N - doglover sorry if I wasn't clear enough. Warren is Lawrence's younger brother, Arya is John's younger sister, Stephanie is Jaime and Barda's, Shawn is Cassie and Tim's, Jazmine is Kyle and Barbara's. Now on with the story.**

**Enjoy!**

The girls all walked into Jazmine's bedroom. It was painted a bright pink color, with stuffed animals on the bed, and inside ir there were at least two computers and a laptop.

"Why is this room so pink," groaned Tori.

"It's a girl's bedroom Victoria," chided Jazmine. "We can't all be tomboys like you."

"If this is a girl's bedroom then all the guys who spent their nights here were just passing through?"

"Stop it both of you," ordered Elisa. "If you can't get along then don't talk to one another."

Jazmine pulled open her laptop and her fingers began flying over the keys.

"So what am I getting for doing this," she asked.

"C'mon Jazmine," begged Stephanie. "Can't you just do a favor for some friends?"

"No."

"Damn you are selfish," cried Tori.

Elisa reached into her purse and pulled out a $10 bill.

"Will this cover it," she asked.

Jazmine took the ten, typed some more and said," okay, done. Your parents wont be getting phone calls today."

"Sorry we only had a ten," said Tori. "We know that you're used to getting at least $200 for your services."

Jazmine leapt off the bed and quickly jabbed Tori in the neck four times with two fingers. Tori grabbed her neck, sank to her knees, and started coughing.

"Bitch," she growled panting hard.

"Stop it now," yelled Arya.

Tori got back on her feet and then she smashed both of Jazmine's computers to dust.

"Those were a gift from my father," she yelled.

"And this black eye you're going to get is about to be a gift from me," Tori snarled.

Before the fight could start there was a loud blaring through the house that sounded like an alarm.

"What the hell," asked Stephanie.

"What's going on," Arya asked.

"Omega Level Alert," explained Jazmine grabbing her laptop. She pressed some keys and pulled up the Watchtower cameras.

"Goddess," said Elisa when she saw.

A shower of meteors was headed for Earth. They were moving slow in outer space but the smallest of them were the size of an SUV. If they were to land on the planet they were going to cause some serious damage.

"The League is going to be busy today," sighed Arya.

"But what about the missions they were doing," asked Tori.

"I can't tell you that," said Jazmine.

"Why not," asked Elisa.

"Because my mom, when it comes to what the Justice League does, has all my computers blocked out. In a way, like parental controls, so I can't tell what missions the League were doing."

"But they might need help for some of them," said Stephanie.

"I understand your point, but regardless, I still can't get in."

"Arya does your dad keep Watchtower stuff on his laptop," asked Tori.

"Ever since I began hacking things no," explained Arya. "He doesn't trust me not to hack JL Intel, but there is someone's computer we can use since he doesn't have locks in his system."

"Who," asked Jazmine.

"Grandpa Bats."

All the girls looked at one another.

-"Girl are you insane?"

-"Arya are you high right now?"

-"We can't do that!"

-"I'm going back to school."

"What the hell is the problem," asked Arya.

"We are not about to try to hack Batman's computer," said Stephanie.

"I already told you he doesn't keep locks in his system, and he isn't Batman anymore."

"He's still hella scary though," admitted Tori. "He glared at me once when I was 6, and I pissed myself."

"If you want to figure out what the Justice League is doing, then we don't have a choice."

"Well this has been fun," said Jazmine getting off her bed. "But I have a date later this afternoon so I have to get ready."

"Nice try Princess," said Tori grabbing her arm. "If one goes, we all go. Lead the way Arya."

And despite Jazmine's protests, she was dragged out of the house kicking and screaming, shoved into a mini-van cab and as the group of girls drove to Wayne Manor. When they pulled up to the mansion, Arya swiped her dad's credit card for fare.

"Okay," said Arya leading them down into the Batcave. "Grandpa Bats is still at work right now but we still have to be quick. I wouldn't want to get caught down here."

"No shit," said Tori rubbing her arms. "It's freezing in her."

Jazmine sat at the BatComputer and typed away, and two seconds later, they were in the Justice League systems.

"Okay let's see," said Stephanie reading the screen. "The Omega Level Alert is still going on right now. All of the leaguers save a few were on patrol."

"The few who weren't were on an Alpha Level Mission in Siberia," continued Jazmine.

"The details of the mission say that they were attempting to stop a slave ring. Slavers have been kidnapping children from all over and bringing them back to Siberia and then they sell them off."

"Goddess," whispered Elisa knowing that had happened to her mom Kelly, and her brother Adam long before she was born. "Forcing people into slavery, how horrible."

"The people on the mission were: Superman, Batman, Crassius, Zatanna, and Red Tornado," finished Tori.

"If the Justice League loses track of the slavers it may be months before they find them again," said Jazmine.

"Then we have to stop them," growled Arya.

"Last time I checked Siberia was a couple hundred thousand miles away and inaccessible unless you know how to fly the Batwing."

"There is a way."

All the girls looked at Tori as she pulled out her cell phone.

**Gotham Academy**

Lawrence was in P.E. doing what he did best: Archery. Once his mother found out that he wasn't a speedster, she took upon herself to train him as an archer. He instantly excelled at it and found it was a good way to blow off some steam. He was hitting bulls eye after bulls eye when he felt a familiar presence touch his mind.

"_I just got a text from my sister," said CK._

"_And," replied Lawrence._

"_She and the rest of the girls cut class and went to Jazmine to-"_

"_Short version please."_

"_They're going to need us to help them, stop a slave ring in Siberia."_

Lawrence stopped shooting arrows and thought. Everytime he approached the subject of fighting crime, his parents cut him down hard. Maybe this was his chance to prove to them, he could do it.

"_Where are they," he asked._

"_Wayne Manor."_

"_Where is this mission again?"_

"_Siberia."_

"_How in the hell are we going to get to Siberia?"_

"_My mother's Bioship."_

"_You can fly it?!"_

"_My Great-Uncle J'onn has been giving me lessons behind her back."_

"_How can we get out of school with all the cameras?"_

"_Jazmine Rayner is hacking them now, and feeding them garbage data."_

"_Alright tell her we're on our way."_

**Wayne Manor**

"CK says they'll be here in 20," said Tori closing her phone.

"What do you guys think?"

They all turned around and saw Arya in a black and red outfit, with a yellow and black cape. She was wearing a domino mask, and her hair fell to her shoulders.

"The hell are you wearing," asked Jazmine.

"My dad's old Robin costume," she exclaimed. "But for some reason it's been modified to fit a girl. I think Grandpa Bats has been fixing it for me. Besides, I wouldn't want anyone to recognize me."

"We don't want to get recognized that's true," said Elisa.

"I'm not wearing a costume," said Tori.

Jazmine got up off the computer and walked to the old Batgirl costume.

"I think it's time Batgirl rode again," she said undressing. "I'm coming with."

"We'll need all the help we can get," said Stephanie. She took a deep breath and suddenly her body was covered in a crimson red armor with wings.

"That is so cool," exclaimed Arya.

Elisa kicked off her shoes and opened her backpack. Inside was a white shirt and black pants made from the same material as the Aqualad costume. She quickly slipped into it.

"Who made that for you," asked Tori.

"Tejay, Crassius, and Adam," she explained placing her hair into a high ponytail. "Daddy would have a heart attack if he knew, and then once he was okay; he'd beat the hell out of all three of them."

"Duuudes! You guys copied us."

Arya turned around as all the guys walked into the room. Lawrence had on a black costume with no sleeves with a bow strapped to his back and mask covering his face, and two long knives at his sides. Warren was wearing the old Kid Flash uniform. Shawn was wearing a black T-shirt that had the Wonder logo across it with blue jeans, and John was wearing a black tuxedo with white cloves and holding a cane with a red ruby at the top. CK walked into the light wearing a black T-shirt with a Green S crest and tossed Tori a white T-Shirt. She opened it and saw that it had their mother's X logo going across it. She rolled her eyes but put it on.

"You two don't want to play dress up," asked Jazmine coming with her costume on.

"No capes," said CK folding his arms with his chest.

"No tights," said Tori putting her hands on her hips.

"NO OFFENSE," they said together.

"Is the Bioship parked outside," asked Arya.

"Yes," replied CK.

"Then let's go," said Lawrence.

"Wait bro," exclaimed Warren. "We need code names."

"Warren," said Stephanie angrily. Seriously?"

"Yeah seriously Beetle Girl we don't want someone to catch us do we?"

"Fine fine. But don't you ever call me Beetle Girl again, if anything call Red Scarab."

"Okay so Steph is Red Scarab, then I am so Kid Flash."

"No shit bro, call me Apollo," said Lawrence.

"Wonder Boy," said Shawn with a smile.

"I like Dark Magician," said John.

"Superboy," said CK.

"I thought your Uncle James was Superboy," asked Jazmine.

"He was when dad became Superman, but at age 21 he got tired of being called Superboy; so he told everyone just call him by his Kryptonian name Jal-El. So, I'm Superboy."

"Robin duh," said Arya.

"Batgirl," said Jazmine with pride.

"Aquagirl," said Elisa.

"Then I guess I'll be Martian Girl," sighed Tori.

"Uh sis," said CK. "Can you be called Martian Girl? I mean you aren't green."

Tori sighed and then two seconds later her Caucasian skin turned their mother's color of green.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN ABLE TO DO THAT?! I CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Since I was ten, mommy made me swear not to tell you because she knew you'd be jealous."

"Wow can you get all stretchy too," asked Stephanie.

Tori answered by turning her neck all the way around too look at her.

"Okay enough," said Arya. "We have a job to do let's go."

"And where do you all think you're going?"

The group grew deathly silent as he stepped out the shadows. His hair was pure silver, he had wrinkles on his face, and at his side was the black Great Dane Ace snarling. Bruce Wayne walked forward and he didn't look happy.

"Hey Grandad," said Shawn slowly.

"Why are you all you all out of school," he growled.

"Well you see sir," started Warren. "There was a fire and-"

"Someone with a brain tell me why you all are out of school, and don't lie to me."

"Well you see Mr. Wayne," started Jazmine. "There was an Omega Level Alert that-"

"Concerns the Justice League not you all."

Bruce looked at the computer and walked towards it. They parted in front of him like the Red Sea. He looked at the computers, then looked at them.

"Slavers are the most disgusting kind of people out there," he snarled. "They need to be stopped. But you guys are much too young. You can't go."

"But Grandpa," started Arya.

"No but Grandpa Arya, you're too young and inexperienced for a mission of this caliber. I mean you didn't even take the weapons and gadgets on the table, and arm yourselves with them."

Lawrence looked at the side and saw a ton of gadgets set up ready for use. Batarangs, birdrangs, shurikens, exploding gel, and even some arrows for him.

"And then how would you get there," he growled. He got up and grabbed CK by the shirt. "Thinking about using the Bioship?"

"Y-Yes," he stuttered.

"That'll be a disaster. J'onn told me about the way you drive it, you'd kill everyone. I'll bet you didn't even know as a telepath, all you have to do it think the location you want to go to the Bioship, and it'll fly on auto-pilot. And that works for stealth mode as well." Bruce flung him back. CK would for sure remember this because his driving was a little bad.

"I mean I know for a fact you all have had some degree of training and sure most of you have powers and you know how to use them well but morally I can't let you guys do this. Your parents would never forgive me if something happened to you because I gave you permission to go."

The children all looked down.

"It's really too bad I can't forget the last hour of today and be forced to go to sleep."

Lawrence smiled as he realized the old man was giving them instructions. John also catching on walked up to him.

"Thanks Gramps," he said.

"Just make sure you guys take them down," he whispered with a wink.

The old Knight smiled as John cried,_ "Tegrof."_ Bruce's eyes turned bright purple. "_Og ot peels."_ The old man collapsed into his grandson's arms and with Warren's help they brought him to the chair, gave him a blanket, and Ace lay down at his feet.

"He's still hella scary," said Martian Girl as they boared the Bioship.

"My Grandpa Bats is the sweetest man alive," said Robin with a smirk.

"Dad and Uncle Tim would disagree sis," said Dark Magician sitting down.

"Everyone in their seats," asked Superboy placing his hands on the two glowing orbs.

A nod of approval from everyone.

"Then let's rock."

Superboy's eyes glowed dark blue and a second later seat belts strapped over everyone, the Bioship revved to life and lifted off into the air.

Next stop: Siberia.

**A/N - don't expect a third update today because I'm going to my aunt's birthday later on and I have to think how the mission in Siberia is going to go.**


	105. Present Unleashed

The Team rode in absolute silence on the trip to Siberia with Warren occasionally asking "are we there yet", until CK threatened to drop him out the ship. Stephanie was extremely nervous. Her father had only just barely started teaching her how to use the Scarab's powers, and her mother Barda had been teaching her some hand to hand; but she'd never done anything like this.

"_This entire trip is foolish," said Bast in a feminine voice. "You all haven't trained enough for this."_

The voice in her head was what Stephanie had the most difficulty with. She was the only one who could hear Bast and she had an opinion on almost everything. It took all of her willpower not to answer back.

As they were ten minutes away from Siberia; Lawrence asked," so what are we up against?"

Jazmine touched a few keys on her holo-computer and an old abandoned looking building and five villains came up in the middle of the ship.

"According to what the Justice League has discovered," she started. "This place is where the slaves are sent to before they are bought and shipped off around the world. The operation is being run by these four."

"Icicle," said Tori. "Formerly known as Icicle Jr, is the head of the operation."

"I thought he wasn't that smart," asked Shawn with a hand on his chin.

"Apparently all those years in Belle Reve changed him," explained Arya reading off her holo-computer. "During his fifth year inside the prison, he started a riot and while all the guards were trying to get everyone back in their cells, he killed his father the then Icicle Sr."

"Wow," said CK. "Now there have been times when my dad's annoyed the hell out of me, but I don't think I could ever bring myself to kill him."

They all agreed silently, and the next picture came up. It was of a man covered in spotted fur, with fangs, claws, and his brown hair was spiked into a Mohawk.

"I know this one," growled Shawn. "My mom's fought with him alot. This is Jaguar, son of Cheetah."

"Cheetah as in the first Wonder Woman's enemy," asked Elisa.

"Yes, although Jaguar is a lot more dangerous than his mother. His claws are poisonous as hell, so use extreme caution if you run into him."

"I'm sure the kitty isn't too dangerous," teased Warren.

Arya smacked him upside the head and growled," use extreme caution."

Jaguar's picture vanished and a picture of woman in a sexy purple outfit appeared. She was Asian with had red hair, and a gem on her forehead.

"This one is called Ria Matsumoto," explained Jazmine. "She's part of the Star Sapphire Order. My father has tangled with her a bunch of times, and she is probably going to need two people to take her down."

All the girls glared at Warren before he could make a sexual joke.

"Anyways," said Lawrence with a grin as the next picture came up. "I'm sure we're all familiar with Bane."

"How would Bane be in on this operation," asked CK. "He's about the same age as Mr. Wayne right?"

"It's the venom formula," explained John. "My father said, that while he is still aging on the inside, so long as he continues to take it; he still transforms into a giant hulking beast."

"Charming," sighed Stephanie.

"And last but not least," said Arya as the picture changed to a blond girl. "We have the magic user, Sabrina Faust, daughter of Felix Faust. Her job is to transport the bought slaves to their new masters."

"I don't give a damn who her dad is," said Warren. "She is pretty as hell."

"Yup," agreed Shawn.

"I call dibs," said John.

"No fair," Lawrence yelled back. "I wanted to tou- I mean fight her."

"Focus you hormonal idiots," shouted Jazmine. "We need a plan."

"Simple," said Arya with a smile. "Get in, kick ass, and go home before the rents get home."

"Too dangerous," said Elisa. "Something could go wrong, they could have a million traps and if we just fly into battle we won't be prepared."

"I agree with Arya," replied CK camouflaging and landing the Bioship. "There's no way that they'll be ready for the 10 of us."

"And if they are," Stephanie asked. "Then what the hell do we do?"

"We split up into two teams of five," explained Lawrence standing up and taking command. "One team stays and combats the enemy, while the other finds the slaves."

Arya pulled up schematics of the building.

"This place has an underground bunker," she explained. "That has to be where they're keeping the kidnapped people."

"Then who's on what team," asked Stephanie.

They all looked at Lawrence.

"Martian Girl, Dark Magician, Red Scarab, Wonder Boy, and Batgirl," he said. "Do you all think that you can hold out without us?"

"How fast can you move," asked John.

"We'll go as fast as we can."

"Then it better be pretty damn fast Lawrence," growled Tori standing up.

The group exited the Bioship and Superboy linked them all up into one large psychic link. Then using his ability to turn into a tornado, Kid Flash dug them into the underground bunker and the Team separated.

"Martian Girl," asked Dark Magician. "Can you see inside the building with X-ray vision?"

"Superboy has X-ray; I have infra red," she explained squinting. "But yeah I can see inside."

"What can you see," asked Wonder Boy.

"A lot of body heat."

"Can you spot any of the villains?"

"Sorry, but none of them have a unique signatures."

"Let me try," said Batgirl. She activated her cowl's vision mode. "Okay, I can see them. Four of them are in the back of the warehouse sitting and eating; and there's a ton of henchmen holding guns."

"Any plans on how to get in," asked Red Scarab.

Wonder Boy cracked his knuckles and walked up to the door. He raised his fist and just before he hit the door Martian Girl telekinetically stopped him.

"Without making noise cuz," chided Dark Magician.

Suddenly there was crunching in the snow and when they turned around a blur flew through the air and Wonder Boy was tackled through the door.

"Oh shit," screamed Red Scarab.

Jaguar was growling and trying to bite Wonder Boy's face, but he was protecting himself with his wrist protectors. Finally he kicked Jaguar in the stomach and with a left hook sent him flying.

"Almost had me kitty," he cried flying into the air.

"You will pay for what your mother did to me boy," he snarled exposing his fangs that were dripping saliva.

The other four rushed in and Martian Girl immediately sent a wave of cold breath in Jaguar's direction. He dodged and the metal post behind him instantly turned to ice. There was a gunshot that Wonder Boy blocked with his wrist protector and suddenly the fivesome was surrounded by armed henchmen.

"Is this the best the Justice League could do," said Jaguar in a deep voice. "Send brats against us?"

"Isn't it time for you to lick yourself," asked Batgirl.

"She dies first."

John raised his cane into the air and cried,"_ snug teg toh!"_

All of the guns the guards were holding burned bright red to the touch and one by one they released their weapons. Jaguar growled and slinked away while all the guards charged.

Red Scarab flew into the air, put her hands out and cried," Overload Deployed."

An arc of red lightning shot from her hands and it jumped from soldier to soldier one by one shocking them. Martian Girl was lifting people up with her minds and slamming them into walls. Batgirl and Wonder Boy fought back to back. Batgirl was striking with only with two fingers but every time she hit someone they fell down unable to move. Wonder Boy, was different. Every time he punched someone they cried out in pain because he had without a doubt fractured something. Dark Magician was the best though. About 7 men surrounded them; he rubbed his hands together until sapphire blue flames appeared.

He raised his hands up and roared,"_ erif niar nwod!"_

There was a crack of thunder and then the windows of the warehouse began shattering one by one as blue fireballs the size of apples rained out the sky crashing into them.

"God damn it Magician Boy," snarled Martian Girl sinking to all fours.

"It's Dark Magician," he growled at her.

"Whatever, I don't know if you somehow forgot on the trip here, but I'm weak against fire!"

"I thought Superboy was weak against fire?"

"He's weak against Kryptonite!"

Dark Magician turned and without a doubt, Martian Girl was lying on her knees next to a wall of blue flames barely able to keep the soldiers approaching soldiers off her. Damn why couldn't they have the same damn powers and weaknesses?

"Got it covered," said Red Scarab flying towards her. "Energy Drain."

A red net shot out her palms and captured those heading for Martian Girl. It pinned them to a wall and glowed bright red and when it stopped the men were knocked out.

"Nice trick," said Dark Magician putting the flames out by his half Martian comrade.

Wonder Boy punched a soldier off him and was suddenly blasted in the face by a purple energy blast. He crashed through a crate of boxes.

"Shit," he grumbled rubbing his head.

Jaguar's reinforcements had arrived prepared to battle.

"I think you all are outmatched," said Icicle with a sneer a breath of frost escaping his mouth.

Dark Magician forced a fireball into his hand and replied," I think you're mistaken ice guy."

"Wrong boy."

Icicle snapped his fingers and more windows shattered. More soldiers came through, and this time in their ranks there were agile looking people holding swords.

"Let's just end this," said Bane activating his venom tank and swelling up. "Dinner is getting cold."

Suddenly a birdrang implanted itself into his chest and two seconds later it blew up. The rest of the Team had re-appeared.

"There are more brats," asked Ria in surprise.

"Looks like we miscalculated," sighed Sabrina.

"Is everyone free," asked Red Scarab.

"Yup and on the Bioship," replied Kid Flash. "Now can we finish this before my curfew hits?"

"Don't worry," laughed Jaguar. "You won't be returning to mommy and daddy tonight.

"_Superboy are we online," asked Apollo raising his bow._

"_Damn right," he replied._

"_ATTACK!"_

Everyone scattered and went to work. Wonder Boy vs. Jaguar, Dark Magician vs. Sabrina Faust, Superboy vs. Bane, Red Scarab vs. Ria Matsumoto, and Batgirl vs. Icicle. Everyone else went for the henchmen. Kid Flash was running through the whole warehouse and punching soldier after soldier to disorient them, Robin took out two Escrima Sticks and was like a whirlwind of destruction with them, and 30 seconds later she connected them to create Bo staff smacking one guy in the face breaking his nose. Martian Girl was using her super strength and telekinesis effectively. She would punch one soldier, and just as one of the soldiers with a sword cut her; she lifted him telekinetically and crushed his throat. Aquagirl pulled out two daggers enchanted with lightning (forged by her brother Tejay and enchanted by Crassius) and was cutting, slashing, and stabbing soldiers while shocking them. Apollo was like his god namesake was just masterful with the bow. He hit target after target, without fail, and anytime someone got too close they paid for it with the daggers he had on his hips.

"Give it up Wonder Punk," growled Jaguar walking in circles on all fours. "Your mom can't beat me and neither can you."

"Did you ever get rid of those fleas my mom threw onto you," teased Wonder Boy. "Or are you still scratching?"

Jaguar roared and tried to pounce, but he missed and got punched. Then Wonder Boy grabbing him by the tail flew him into the air, swung him twice and threw him into a group of soldiers.

Batgirl was utterly outmatched against Icicle. He was too strong; she had useful gadgets but nothing powerful enough to stop him. She flung a batarang at him but he dodged by raising an ice wall. He grabbed her by the throat and forced her to her knees. Icicle's hand were freezing. If she didn't suffocate first, she'd die from the cold. Suddenly Icicle yelled out in pain as two beams of heat cut into his body. Superboy leaped out of no where and kicked him sending him flying.

"Wanna switch," he asked helping her up.

"Gladly," she answered.

Batgirl charged at Bane, knowing this would be too easy. He went for a punch and she dodged and used her speed to her advantage. She jumped onto his arm, executed a perfect flip, and slashed the tube that delivered the venom into his body. After she sprayed some explosive gel on his back and detonated it knocking him out.

Dark Magician was on his knees in pain. Sabrina Faust had him in an arm bar while she pulled his hair. She was the far better sorcerer of the two apparently.

"It's hard to believe you're related to Zatara and Zatanna," she teased tugging his hair. "You're magic isn't no where near as strong as theirs."

"Well I am still learning," Dark Magician said with a smile. "And you're messing up my tux bitch." Sabrina tugged harder causing him to grit his teeth in pain. "You better be lucky that you're so pretty I normally don't let people pull my hair."

"Any last words," she said raising her hand.

"Duck," he whispered.

"What?"

"Duck."

"Where do you see a fucki- ARGH!"

One of Robin's Birdrangs smashed into the corner of her head, giving Dark Magician the time to reverse the arm bar.

"_Tloberif,"_ he cried. A firebolt blasted Sabrina in her back and sent her flying into a crate. "I owe you one Rob."

"You owe me six, " she said standing back to back with him raising her staff. "But hey who's keeping count?"

The villains went down, one after the other, but the henchmen just kept coming. Wonder Boy was busted open after taking a plank to the face. Kid Flash got rib broken when he tried helping Martian Girl, and Aquagirl's arm was sprained. Superboy punched a henchman and suddenly grabbed his head in pain.

"_CK where the hell are you two," screamed M'Gann. "It's almost 9 o clock at night."_

"_Momma I can't talk," he growled. "We're a little busy."_

"_Doing what?"_

Concentrating, he forced her out of his mind, and focused so that she couldn't enter anyone else's.

"_Parents are trying to find us," he explained to them._

"_Oh fucking shit," exclaimed Apollo. "KF we forgot about Robert."_

"_Pop is going to kill us," Kid Flash gasped._

"_Worry about him later," cried Red Scarab. "This fight is a little more important."_

Red Scarab was surrounded by eight soldiers trying to protect the injured Aquagirl. She took a deep breath and screamed," SPIKE SHIELD!"

She extended all her hands and red spikes began forming on her body until she looked like one big crimson obelisk. The soldiers were shooting bullets but they were just bounding off. John watching suddenly got an idea crazy enough to work.

"_Scarab, can that shield of your reflect beams," he asked sending a wave of ice at three henchmen._

"_It can reflect anything," she responded._

"_Good stay like that, Superboy get ready to use your heat vision on my command."_

John took a deep breath, it was time to use his birthday present. He pointed at a destroyed crate and said,"_ temleh fo etaf laever flesruoy_."

There was a shimmer of the atmosphere and two seconds later the Helmet of Fate appeared.

"_What the hell is that thing," asked Wonder Boy._

_"No way," grunted Kid Flash. "When did you get that?!_

"_Jonathan Grayson," warned Robin. "If you put that thing on, Mommy is going to kill you."_

"_Look around you Arya," he said. "We're getting overwhelmed, I don't have a choice."_

"JOHN NO," yelled Apollo rushing over to him.

Dark Magician and raised the helmet and placed it on his head, a second later there was a blinding flash of gold. When the flash vanished, Doctor Fate was flying into the air with his arms spread.

"FATE HAS RETURNED," he roared.

"Oh son of a bitch," whispered Martian Girl.

"Red Scarab keep your shield up," ordered Doctor Fate flying over to her. "This battle is pointless, and therefore must be ended."

"_What should we do," Superboy asked Apollo blocking Fate out._

"_Trust him for now," said Apollo._

Doctor Fate was getting bullets shot all at him, but he erected a shield to protect himself. He waved his hands and they grew gold with energy. He shot a multi-beamed energy wave at all of Red Scarab's spikes. They reflected off and blasted into the henchmen.

"Now Superboy," roared Fate.

Superboy nodded and fired his heat vision on to the Red Scarab's shield as well. The two beams were wiping the remaining henchmen out; but unfortunately one of Superboy's lasers hit an electrical wire, and it began to smoke.

"We're really about to feel the aster," sighed Robin.

"Oh fuck us," growled Kid Flash.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN," ordered Batgirl.

Two minutes later the entire warehouse blew up and engulfed the area in flame.


	106. Next Generation

**A/N - To everyone confused by how Fate's Helmet returned, Lords of Order and Chaos (in this story not sure about comics) can return to the earth if their familiars are destroyed, it just takes some time. Fate just took a long time. **

**Enjoy!**

CK roared as he lifted a smoldering piece of wood off him. He knew Tori and Elisa were both weak against fire. When the blast happened, he shielded them both with his body. His shirt had been completely destroyed in the blast.

"Is everyone alright," he asked.

Slowly everyone stood up; they all had scrapes and bruises and piece of their clothes had been torn, but everyone was okay for the most part.

"CK you're on fire," said Stephanie.

CK looked down at his right forearm and patted the fire down like nothing.

"Where's Doc Fate," asked Warren.

They all looked around, but the Lord of Order was no where to be found.

"Is everyone safe on the ship," asked Lawrence.

CK's eyes glowed blue for a second and he replied," yeah, they're scared as hell, but they'll be okay once we get them home."

The group turned as there was a groan. Icicle and the others were attempting to crawl away. CK grabbed Icicle by his neck, Arya dragged a skinny Bane by his ankle, Shawn flew in the air holding Jaguar's tail, and Tori had the knocked out Sabrina over her shoulder. Jazmine however, walked up to Ria and inserted a hand into her stomach, causing her to scream.

"What're you doing," growled Warren grabbing her arm.

Jazmine glared at him and when she removed her hand, there was a glowing purple gem in it.

"Removing her powers," she replied smashing the gem.

"Okay," said Arya. "We've subdued the baddies, now we need to find John."

"Is this before or after we die," asked Elisa.

"Why would we die," asked Lawrence.

"Because our parents are here," said CK looking into the air.

Sure enough the Justice League had arrived on the scene. Superman landed first, wearing his long-sleeved black shirt, blue jeans, and combat boots. Miss Martian landed next to him with a black stealth uniform on, and Martian Manhunter landed next to her. Next came Nightwing and Zatanna on her levitating circle, followed by Blue Beetle who was holding up a platform carrying Barda, Artemis and Flash. Red Tornado came next, with Jal-El wearing the Superman suit, and Tejay and Crassius both wearing Jet packs. Finally Kyle Rayner floated in a green bubble with, Batman, Red Robin, Aquaman, and Oracle in it.

"Who wants to guess that we're in trouble," asked Warren.

**Central City**

"What were you two thinking," Wally yelled at both of his sons.

"You could've been killed," Artemis cried with her arms folded.

"But mom we weren't," replied Lawrence. "And we managed to stop a group of slavers."

"Yeah, and what about your brother Lawrence? You two were supposed to pick him up and you just left him at school."

"You'd better thank god our neighbor Mrs. O'Leary saw him," growled Wally.

"Pop we didn't forget him on purpose," said Warren.

"But you just thought you'd go off and be heroes?"

"We got the job done."

Wally and Artemis both glared at them.

"What you guys did was irresponsible," chided Artemis. "You shouldn't have gone."

"So according to your logic," said Lawrence defensively. "We should've just let that group of people stay slave?"

"I'm not arguing with you guys about this," said Wally. "Grounded, 1 month, both of you, end of discussion."

"Oh come on," started Warren.

"No buts Warren," said Artemis.

Lawrence and Warren both got up and stormed off to their rooms, this wasn't fair.

**Wayne Manor**

"What do you mean John disappeared," asked Dick angrily. Dick, Zatanna, Tim, Cassie, Zatara, Batman and Bruce had been grilling Arya and Shawn for the last hour trying to discover what happened to John.

"That's what happened Uncle Richard," said Shawn. "He put on the Helmet of Fate, helped us stop the slavers, and when the building blew up he was no where to be found."

"So you guys cut school," started Cassie counting on her fingers. "Wiped Bruce's memory and left to be heroes. How dare you?!"

"Aunt Cassie," said Arya. "We only did it because we knew that we could stop the slavers."

"And you all going to stop slavers," yelled Zatanna her voice cracking. "Is the reason your brother is trapped under the Helmet of fucking Fate."

"No," growled Dick. He turned and punched his father in law in the face. "IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

The white haired Zatara got up and wiped the blood from his nose.

"WHO THE HELL GIVES THEIR ONLY GRANDSON THE HELMET OF FATE LIKE IT'S A GODDAMNED TOY?!"

"Nice hook," said Damian removing his Batman cowl.

"Because you're upset emotionally Grayson," said the old magician. "I'm not going to kill you, presume to do that again, and all bets are off."

"No daddy he's right," growled Zatanna. "Why did you give John the Helmet when it re-appeared a month ago on his birthday?"

"Arya, Shawn, go upstairs," said Bruce. "Things are about to get ugly."

"But Granddad," started Shawn.

"NOW!"

Still able to give an effective glare at his age, both children abided their grandfather's wishes, and he knew why Zatara did what he did.

"I gave him the Helmet because he needed it," said Zatara.

"That a load of crap Zatara," said Tim.

"Call it what you want. Shawn has super strength, while Arya is a combat prodigy."

"So what," growled Cassie. "John can cast spells just like Zatanna."

"But he doesn't shine out in his eyes," replied Bruce. "Giovanni and I have talked with him, he told us all this because he was afraid to tell you all."

"Why not come to us Bruce," screamed Dick. "WE'RE HIS PARENTS!"

Bruce and Dick glared at one another.

"I lost my father to the Helmet years ago," whispered Zatanna. "And now I've lost my only fucking son."

Suddenly there was blast of gold throughout the house and Doctor Fate appeared. Nabu raised his hands up, and immediately removed the helmet.

"Did you guys miss me," asked John with a smile.

Dick and Zatanna rushed to their son and each gave him a hard embrace.

"What the hell were you thinking," snarled Dick hitting John upside the head. "Don't you know you could've gotten stuck under there if Nabu decided not to free you?"

"I was never trapped Dad," explained John. "Nabu didn't possess my body. He and I joined the souls when I placed the Helmet on, I was free to take it off whenever I wanted."

"You joined souls," said Zatara in a shocked voice.

"It was awesome Grandpa Gio; that's the best gift you've ever given me. All the power of the cosmos at my fingertips."

"Well I hoped you liked it," said Zatanna wiping her eyes. "Because you aren't using it again."

"Why not?!"

"I'm not going to lose you to Nabu too."

"But I told you that Nabu didn't possess me, we joined souls. It's not like when Grandpa was under the helmet, I'm allowed to come and go as I please. Nabu said something about me being stronger than Grandpa ever was."

"I'm still not letting you risk getting trapped by Nabu. I missed him and all but he can find another host, you are not to put the Helmet of Fate on again."

"But mommy-"

"John go upstairs with Shawn and Arya," interrupted Damian. "Let us sort this out kid."

"But Uncle Damian-"

"Trust me please."

John sighed and walked upstairs.

"What a bunch of idiots."

"Their not idiots Damian," barked Tim. "They just made a bad decision today."

"Who said I was talking about the children Drake?"

He sat down next to Bruce and Zatara on the couch.

"I was talking about you four morons."

"Excuse me," said Cassie angrily.

"Think about it," said Bruce. "Ten teenagers stopped a group of slavers, and you all are shitting a brick about how dangerous it was."

"You all didn't exactly do safe stuff at their age either," said Zatara.

"We were plenty safe at their age," snarled Zatanna.

"Really Zatanna? If you recall, it was your fault that I ended up under the Helmet of Fate in the first place."

"That is low daddy."

"You all started this little pissing match, don't get mad when the truth comes out. You're children are growing up. How fair is it for them to be in a family of heroes and none of them can participate?"

"It's not the same," yelled Tim.

"Really Tim," said Bruce. "You're letting your love for your child blind you."

"So what are we supposed to do then?"

Bruce, Damian, and Zatara all smiled.

"Well there is one thing," said Bruce.

**Another Part of Gotham**

"Absolutely not," yelled Kaldur. He was in the kitchen currently arguing with his wife Kelly, his son Tejay, his stepson Adam, Garth and Crassius.

"You are being unbelievable right now Dad," said Tejay biting an apple. "Elisa is ready, they all are."

"They are children Tejay," cried Kaldur.

"Tejay and I made our first kills when we were six Unc," said Crassius.

"Not to mention I saw people die everyday trapped on Kabai's ship," said Adam.

"Times were different then."

"Yes they were Kaldur'ahm," agreed Garth. "They were more dangerous back then; right now we've been living in times of peace."

"What does that have to do with Elisa?"

"Here's a bigger question," asked Kelly. "Why don't you want her to get into crime fighting. Tejay and Crassius do missions with the Justice League, and Adam is a tech for the League just like Barbara."

"Elisa is my only daughter," said Kaldur. "She needs to be in school, not being out there fighting crime."

"And there's your problem dad," said Tejay.

"The hell are you talking about?"

"You're being over protective."

"Tejay when you have a child, then you can tell me I'm being too protective."

"Well in case you've forgotten, I have child Kaldur'ahm," said Garth. "You think that it's easy for her watching you fight out there not being able to help you? You have to let her go eventually."

"She is 15, she's not ready to be let go!"

"In your eyes, or hers? You weren't too much different, when you joined the team."

"A year after I joined the team, I had a job, my own place, and was caring for two babies."

"Elisa doesn't need a job," said Kelly. "She has to live here until she's 18, and she's too afraid to even have a boyfriend to get pregnant because she's afraid as soon you meet him, you'll want to drown him."

Kaldur glared at them all. He couldn't believe he was being made out to be the bad guy.

**Happy Harbor**

Connor, M'Gann, Kyle, and Jaime were all glaring at their offspring. Clark, James and J'onn were in the room too.

"I don't know what possessed you all to do what you did," said the clone. "But just know that you're never going to do anything that stupid again."

"Daddy," said Tori. "We took every precaution to make sure everyone stayed safe."

"That's beyond the point Tori," said M'Gann softly. "You guys left the country without by stealing the bioship, and then; you CK had the nerve not to tell me where you guys were."

"We didn't need you to save us," said CK angrily.

"You're missing the point kid," said Jaime folding his arms.

"You all aren't Justice League," barked Kyle. "Leave those jobs to us. You guys were successful tonight, but if you hadn't been, you would've jeopardized a four month operation."

"You guys don't even trust us dad," sighed Jazmine.

"And why should I Jazmine when you're hacking computers to get them out of school?"

They were all silent because they didn't have an excuse for that.

"All of you go upstairs so we can talk," said Barda softly.

The four teens glared, but did as they were told.

"You guys are being too hard on them," said James.

"No one asked you," replied Connor sitting on the couch.

"I don't give a damn if no one asked me Connor; you're children are super-powered and you treat them like frail humans."

"I'm not the mood James, so you might want to leave me alone right now."

"Or what?"

Connor sprung off the couch at super speed and pinned James against the wall by his throat.

"You still want to find out," he growled.

James head butted his brother and pushed him back.

"I am not four years old anymore Connor," he cried. "I will beat the shit out of you."

"James please don't give me an excuse to enjoy punching the shit out of you right now."

"Stop it both of you," yelled Clark.

The super brothers looked at one another and folded their arms.

"We're all a little upset at what the children did, but they did the right thing."

"Indeed," said J'onn. "That slave group had taken thousands."

"You sound proud of them Uncle J'onn," said M'Gann.

"I am M'Gann, not many children their age could've done what they did today."

"Why were you two so quiet," said Kyle to Barbara and Barda.

"I don't know about the rest of you," said Barda putting her hands on their hips. "But I'm proud of every one of them. I don't approve of their methods, but if I recall our methods were a little unorthodox a few years ago too."

"You were pissed when I put the Scarab on Stephanie," said Jaime. "And now you're proud that she wants to be a hero?"

"I think Barda is happy that they were willing to help," replied Barbara. "And so was I."

"Baby you were crippled because of this job," growled Kyle.

"My memory is completely intact Kyle, I know that."

"Would you have the same for our daughter?"

"As long as they know the risks and dangers, there is no reason they shouldn't be able to be a team."

"That is crap," said Connor.

"We won't live forever Connor, is the Justice League supposed to just die out after we retire?"

That made Connor, M'Gann, Kyle, and Jaime faces just go blank with thought.

**2 days later**

Inside the restored Cave, the former team, Tejay, Crassius, James, and Damian were sitting in the middle of the training room playing poker.

"So whose brats are still pissed at them," asked Wally throwing in some chips.

"Elisa won't even talk to me," sighed Kaldur.

"I've been trying to get CK and Tori to shut up for years," said Connor folding. "But I didn't want them to do it like this."

"Arya gets pissed constantly," explained Zatanna. "But to have John pissed off is kind of new and scary."

"Their pissed because you don't trust them," said Damian throwing all his chips in.

Everyone groaned as they all folded.

"These are our children guys," said Jaime. "You four can't understand."

"In a way we can," said Crassius. "You think that Bruce, King Orrin, and the other adults wanted you all on a team? I doubt it. They relented because you said that you would do it anyways."

"At least with all of them on a team," started Tejay. "You can keep a better eye on them and monitor them. But if you guys keep up this attitude, you're just going to push them further and further away."

"I just can't used to the fact of my children going out there," started Dick.

"And doing something so dangerous," finished Cassie with a sigh.

"But," said James leading them on.

"We have to let them grow up some," agreed Kyle.

"Well done monkeys," exclaimed Damian. "You're finally learning."

"So," asked Barda with a smile. "Are we pulling an all nighter getting this place back to the way it used to look?"

"Start without me," said Artemis. "I'll go and get the coffee."

**Next Afternoon**

Dick was in the middle of the training room floor awaiting the kids as his friends hurried to put the finishing touches back on the cave. All the software had been upgraded, the rooms had been redone, and everything else was brand new. The Zeta Tube powered on.

"**Recognized Apollo B01, Kid Flash B10"**

He smiled as his godchildren came through the cave first.

"Uh bro, where the hell are we," asked Warren.

"I don't know," admitted Lawrence. "This is not Central City."

Dick waved them over and they headed his way.

"What's going on," asked Warren. "Did that thing just call me Kid Flash?"

Dick grinned as the tube powered up some more.

"**Recognized Superboy B03, Martian Girl B04, Aquagirl B08"**

The next three came through. Tori was looking around, and to Dick's dismay, CK and Elisa walked through holding hands. There was already going to be team romances. As soon as Elisa spotted her father coming, she immediately let go of CK's hand.

"Hurry up and get over here," said Connor coming to stand by Dick.

"Daddy where are we," asked Tori.

"**Recognized Robin B05, Batgirl B06, Red Scarab B07, Wonder Boy B09"**

The next four came through. Arya was smiling so hard. Dick knew that she had probably hacked his computer, which meant she knew why they were all here.

"Why can't I have your old designation," asked Arya confirming his suspicions.

"Hush," said Zatanna walking up with everyone else holding her hands behind her back.

"Why are we here," asked Shawn. "What is this place?"

"**Recognized Doctor Fate B02"**

John walked into the cave and looked up.

"What is going on," he asked walking in front his parents. "And why did that computer just call me Doctor Fate?"

"Because," sighed Zatanna waving her hands. The Helmet of Fate shimmered and appeared in front of John levitating. It floated over to him and landed in his hands. "Your father and I are going to trust you and Nabu's judgement; and we're going to let you be Doctor Fate."

"Why," he asked taking the Helmet.

"That's where I come in," said Dick. "Welcome to your Cave, your headquarters."

"Our headquarters," asked Stephanie.

"It used to be the original headquarters of the Justice League, and then ours when we were a Team years ago."

"Guess who gets it now," said Wally with a smile.

"Us," asked CK in shock. "You're going to let us be a Team?"

"You guys are definitely ready," sighed Cassie. "We can't baby you forever."

"But being on this team comes with certain responsibilities," said Artemis. "No bad grades or behavior in school, so you might want to shape up Warren."

The young Speedster shook his head.

"You brats want to be a team fine," said Connor taking a drill sergeant attitude with them. "But you are going to do it on our terms; END OF STORY, GOODBYE, THE END! Any questions?"

They all shook their heads no.

"I feel one more rule should be said," explained Kaldur walking up to CK. "Under no circumstances are members of the opposite sex to be alone behind a closed door." He was glaring at CK indicating he saw them holding hands.

"Well that's settled," said Barbara. "Now, though he isn't here right now, Red Tornado is going to be living here again full time. He'll be your supervisor."

"We have to have a babysitter too," asked Jazmine.

"We preffered the term Den Mother," said Zatanna with a smile.

"Tejay and Crassius are in charge of your training," said Artemis.

"Can they fight," asked CK.

James rubbed his nephews head and said," they can fight much better than you can punk."

"We were trained by the best woman ever," said Tejay rubbing a hand over his chest where Dinah's name was tattooed.

"And she'd never forgive us if we showed you mercy," said Crassius rubbing his shoulder where it was tattooed. "So don't expect any."

"I'm in charge of your missions," said Dick. "You'll be a covert team doing the missions we can't do without drawing attention to ourselves."

"So you guys really mean it," asked Lawrence. "We can be a team?"

"You little bastards are going to piss and moan anyways," sighed Kyle. "At least this way we can watch you."

"I don't know what to say," said Tori her going wet with tears.

"How about a thank you, you little shits," growled Jaime. "We were up all night fixing this place."

All the children gave their parents hugs.

Kaldur put his hands on Elisa's shoulders and said, so girly? What do you think?"

Elisa looked around, smiled, and said," today is the day."

**A/N - Well people this is it, one more chapter probably a little later today, and I'll officially be finished writing this long ass story.**


	107. The Cycle Continues

**A/N - Well here it is people, the last one.**

**Enjoy!**

**4 months later**

It was Friday and all that meant was classes took forever to end. CK and Lawrence were both sitting in American Government waiting for the day to be over.

"_Are you going to the Cave today," CK asked him mentally._

"_Yeah after a quick stop at home for about two hours," he explained. "Today is Robert's birthday, but tonight his friends are sleeping over. The little bastards make waaaaay too much noise. So I'll be sleeping at the cave tonight."_

"_I think I am too, Tori and Jazmine have become BFF's apparently, and tonight are having a movie marathon. I don't want to be home for that shit."_

The bell rang for school to end, and they grabbed their stuff, and left the classroom.

"I think that John, Arya and Stephanie are coming to the cave tonight too," said Lawrence out loud. "I'm not sure about anyone else though."

"HEEEEEEY!"

CK's girlfriend Elisa jumped onto his back scaring the shit out of him.

"I thought I asked you to stop doing that," he growled kissing her and grabbing her hand."

"I know," she said. "But it's just too much fun."

Not wanting to be a third wheel; Lawrence said," I'll see you later CK."

"What was that about," asked Elisa as they began walking towards her house.

"Just going to the Cave tonight," explained CK. "You in?"

"No, we're flying out to New York tomorrow for the holidays."

"You mean we can't spend Christmas together?"

"Goddess you're so sentimental I love it."

"I know you do."

He kissed her forehead and they walked in silence the rest of the way. When they reached her house, CK frowned as he didn't see any cars. When the dating rules had been established, Kaldur was adamant CK not enter the house alone with his daughter.

"Well guess I can't go in," he sighed.

"Oh come on," she begged. "Daddy's still at work, and my mom is probably shopping, and Tejay and Adam are probably off drinking with Crassius. You have super-hearing, you'll hear if any of the cars pull up."

"And one of your parents wont see me jumping out the window?"

"Stop being a punk and come on."

And before he could say no again, Elisa dragged him in the house and upstairs to her room. CK was freaking out because he knew if they were caught, Elisa would only be punished; he on the other hand was going to face certain death.

"Baby," said CK through Elisa's kisses. "I really… think… I should… go before… we get… caught."

"No," she replied pushing him on the bed with a grin.

"But-"

"Connor Kent Jr, shut up and take off your shirt."

CK took a deep breath, smiled and did as he was told. She smiled and climbed on top of him and began kissing him again. He took off her jacket and kissed her neck making her giggle. CK took off his pants, and her shirt to show only her bra. Then Elisa sat on his lap.

"Are we going all the way today," he asked kissing her neck.

"You tell me," she replied with a smile.

CK smiled, and went to kiss her again when the door opened.

"Hey Elisa, I thought I heard you-"

Kaldur never finished that sentence because he was dumbstruck with shock. He dropped a laundry basket that was full of her folded clothes onto the floor. Elisa quickly got off and grabbed her shirt. CK could hear Kaldur's heartbeat speeding up faster in faster out of rage.

"Hey dad can I borrow a 20 for some pizz- OH MY GODDESS!"

Tejay walked into the room, having an outburst, and then he just had a smile on his face.

"What…the…fuck," snarled Kaldur his tattoos glowing red.

CK couldn't even answer as he grabbed his clothes. He was petrified; he'd never seen Kaldur look so scary in 17 years of living. 17 years of living that was most likely about to come to an end.

"Uh.. well sir… we were just," stammered CK putting his jeans back on.

"Trying to create an Atlantean-Kryptonian hybrid," suggested Tejay with a chuckle.

Kaldur stared death into his son's eyes, and he closed his mouth but was still visibly smiling.

"Get out CK," he whispered his voice dripping with venom.

"Kaldur," said CK.

"I said get out. Get out now, and I wont kill you."

"I feel I should-"

"You may be my best friends son, but I'll still kill you right now. You need to leave."

"But-"

"AM I GOING TO HAVE TO BLAST YOU OUT A WINDOW? PREFERABLY ONE THAT'S CLOSED?!"

"Only if it'll make you feel better."

CK's smart mouth would be the death of him. Kaldur raised his hand and cried,"_REIS!"_

A blue black ball of darkness flew out his hand and CK shot through Elisa's bedroom window and landed on the ground. He wasn't hurt of course. As he got up, he could hear Kaldur and Elisa yelling at one another and Tejay laughing. Suddenly Kaldur put his face out of the window glaring at him; then he showed and evil smile, put his hand in his mouth and whistled. Next thing CK knew; Fang and Thorn (the Rottweilers) were after him again and for some reason their teeth were gleaming. He dodged Fang, but again, that damn Thorn bit him right on the ass, and it hurt real bad.

"SON OF A BITCH," he yelled. He quickly forced Thorn's mouth off his rear end and hopped the fence ran down the street. Ten minutes later his Uncle Jaime picked him up. He slowly got in the car because it hurt to sit down.

"Well," said Jaime with a smile. "Kaldur already mass texted us."

"Oh man," sighed CK.

"Here kiddo, I bought these for you."

Jaime threw CK a box of condoms.

"Uncle Jaime," he whined. "You're not going to make this awkward are you?"

"No kid, your father scarred me with the sex talk from hell when I was your age. I'm just going to tell you to cover it up, because if that girl gets knocked up; no force on Earth, not even your dad will be able to save you from Kaldur."

**1 hour later**

"OW!"

CK was leaning over a bed in the med bay, embarrassed as hell as his mother put alcohol on his war wound he earned from Thorn.

"OW momma," he growled. "You think you could be any more rough with that stuff? It feels like acid."

"Hey it's your fault you got bit on the ass," she laughed. "I don't get why you just didn't jump over the fence, hell you can jump over our house."

"Dang it hurts hecka bad, and why isn't it healing?"

"Well when Kaldur realized you and Elisa were becoming a thing, he asked Damian and Bruce if they could line Fang and Thorn's teeth with Kryptonite without killing them. I guess it worked, you're going to have teeth marks on you for a while."

**"Recognized Doctor Fate B02, Robin B05, Red Scarab B07, Kid Flash B10"**

CK groaned as his friends walked into the med-bay.

"Dude what happened to your cheeks of steel," asked Warren. "They're all bit up."

"Shut up Warren," snarled CK.

"That looks like it hurts something fierce," admitted Stephanie.

"Kaldur's dog again," John asked M'Gann.

"Yup," she said with a smile. "Kaldur caught CK and Elisa trying to have sex, blasted him out a window, and then Thorn bit CK on the ass."

"Momma!"

"Hey you wanna do grown people shit, you can take embarassment as well then."

M'Gann laughed, finished with her son and left.

"Where's Shawn," asked CK fixing his pants.

"Their going to visit Diana in Palm Springs," explained Arya. "So… how's your ass feel CK?"

They all burst out laughing at Arya's comment. CK was about to grab her when the zeta tube went off.

**Recognized Apollo B01"**

The fuming son of Superman, and the other four teens went out to greet Lawrence and saw that he was holding two bags.

"What's in there," asked Arya.

Lawrence grinned and pulled out four bottles of alcohol.

"Nice bro you got the good stuff," said Warren picking up a vodka bottle.

"Where'd you get this," asked CK.

"Friend owed me a favor," replied Lawrence. "Suffice it to say, I don't mind being paid in booze."

"Dude our parents will shred the crap out of us if they find out we got drunk," Stephanie warned them.

"So you''re going to bitch out," teased Arya.

"Clean your ears out little bird, I said if they find out. Who would be dumb enough to tell them?"

**1 hour later**

CK was stumbling and holding onto the wall just to stay upright. They had been drinking vodka straight from the bottle. One of the bottles was already gone. Arya was climbing through the rafters, Warren was running through the entire cave at 100 mph, Stephanie was crying in a corner, John was casting spells backwards, and Lawrence was just laughing.

"I've got a new trick," slurred John taking a long gulp of vodka. "_Temleh fo Etaf raeppa."_

"Bro what are you doing," giggled Lawrence as the Helmet appeared in his friends' hands

"I'm going to turn into Doctor Fate, and not be drunk anymore."

"Can you do that," sniffed Stephanie.

John took another long swill.

"Of course," he boasted. "I have magic duh, now just watch and learn."

John placed the Helmet on and two seconds later Fate appeared. Two more seconds later Fate sank to his knees.

"What the hell," growled Nabu holding his stomach. "Oh god we feel horrible."

CK guessed that Nabu, the all powerful Lord of Order had never been fucked up a day in his life. Arya suddenly popped out the rafters and landed on CK's back.

"SUPRIIIIIIIIIIIIISE," she yelled into his ear. Then she grabbed his face and gave him a long playful kiss on the cheek with a smack.

"You taste like bacon CK," she teased.

"Will someone please tell me what's wrong with us," whined Nabu still clenching his belly.

"You're drunk man," moaned Stephanie. "We're all drunk, and can't do anything about it."

"You know what Arya," said CK picking her up by her ankle. "You know what… I think you're drunk. That's it, I'm cutting you off." CK placed her against a wall, which the acrobat simply scaled and climbed back into the rafters.

CK looked in time to see Fate remove the Helmet and two seconds later, John was throwing up on the floor.

**Recognized Martian Girl B04, Batgirl B05, Aquagirl B08, Wonder Boy B10"**

The four remaining teammates walked into an alcoholic mess.

"What in shit in hell," whispered Tori looking around.

"TORIIIIIIIII!"

Warren ran and at top speed jumped into Tori's arm.

"Have I ever told you that a strong girl is a sexy girl," he said breathing in her face.

"God damn Warren," she said wrinkling her nose. "How much have you guys drank?"

"And why weren't we called," Jazmine demanded to know grabbing a bottle.

As the blame began, Elisa walked over by CK.

"CK are you okay," she asked.

"No," he replied.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm toasted off my ass."

"Yeah well, my mom is calming my dad down, so she told me to come her just don't cause any trouble."

CK ran a hand down her face and started crying.

"I love you so much," he whined.

"Oh I'm getting a picture of this," said Tori taking out her phone and snapping her twin.

Arya popped out the rafters and landed in Shawn's arms.

"Hey big cuzzo," she said with a smile. "I missed you!"

"Arya how much have you had to drank," Shawn asked setting her down.

"Like I'd tell you."

Lawrence stood up his face as red as fire. He raised a finger in the air and yelled," NOW THAT WE HAVE ASSEMBLED, IT IS TIME TO DRINK! I ORDER IT!" Then he burst out laughing again.

One by one the teens drank until all four bottles were gone and they were all passed out.

**Next Morning**

Lawrence opened his eyes slowly and painfully. He tried moving as slow as possible only to feel pain. Everything hurt like hell. As the room came into focus he could see all of his friends completely passed out. They were all in the living room.

Tori was asleep upside down on the couch, while her twin was passed out shirtless on the coffee table. Shawn, Warren, and Stephanie were knocked out all leaning against a wall. Elisa was asleep on the kitchen floor with a pillow, Jazmine was curled up in the hallway, and Arya was no where to be seen so she had to still be in the rafters. Lawrence slowly crawled to the look for John and found Doctor Fate, not John passed out in the bathtub.

Lawrence shook him up.

"Mmmmmm," said the two voices.

"Are you okay," asked Lawrence.

"Do we look okay? We spent the night passed out drunk in a bathtub."

Lawrence helped Fate out the bathtub, and he removed the Helmet, then John immediately puked into the toilet.

"Oh never again," he groaned when he was done. "Fuck, how did I let you talk me into this shit Lawrence?"

They slowly walked back into the living area to see everyone awoke, and Arya out of hiding.

"Everyone in one piece," rasped Stephanie.

"Just barely," responded Jazmine rubbing her hair.

**Recognized Miss Martian 05, Artemis 07, Oracle 10 Zatanna Zatara 08, Wonder Woman 23, Big Barda 25"**

Upon walking into the living area the moms took one look and instantly figured out what happened.

"Son of a bitch the children are just like those idiots," screamed Artemis.

"Where did we go wrong," sighed M'Gann.

"We slept with their fathers," replied Barda.

"That was gross mom," said Stephanie.

**Recognized Nightwing 01, Aquaman 02, Flash 03, Superman 04, Red Robin 20, Blue Beetle 22, Kyle Rayner 24"**

"Why the fuck does it smell like alcohol in here," yelled Connor from the training room.

All the children scrambled up and quickly rushed to their rooms in an attempt to clean themselves up.

"Where are they," growled Jaime as they came into the living area.

"Poorly attempting to cover up the evidence," admitted Barbara.

"Why would they do something so stupid," asked Tim.

"Probably because you idiots genetically passed it on to them," yelled Zatanna.

Wally walked into the kitchen an went under the sink.

"Yeah their amateurs," he said lifting up the bottles. "I mean even we weren't this dumb."

"I take it, it's Time to punish the vermin," asked Kyle.

"Would Bruce and the other leaguers have punished us," asked Cassie.

"You know it," growled Kaldur.

"Oh well," sighed Artemis. "The more things change-"

"The more they stay the same finished," Dick with a smile.

**A/N - Did you honestly think the children wouldn't be drunks?! C'mon, well I'm glad you guys have stuck with me until the end. Now I need to take break from typing for a good while especially because school is about to start for me again, but if I ever get bored in Statistics (which I'm sure I will) I'll just start jotting down notes and hopefully I can write a sequel with the kids, but I wont do it unless I know it'll be good. It's been a helluva ride people enjoy the rest of summer while it lasts!**


End file.
